


Unvergesslich

by bethyl_we_will_be_good



Category: Skispringen - Fandom
Genre: Freundschaft, Gedächtnisverlust, Liebe, M/M, Mehr als nur Freunde, Schmerz, Unfall
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 167,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethyl_we_will_be_good/pseuds/bethyl_we_will_be_good
Summary: Diese Kraftböck Fanfiktion spielt in der Zeit zur Vierschanzentournee 2014/2015 und geht über den Sommer bis hin zur nächsten Saison weiter.Doch es beginnt alles in der Nacht in Oberstdorf 2014.Aber ob diese Nacht wirklich so unvergesslich sein wird, stellt sich erst Monate später heraus.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Dies hier ist meine erste deutsche Fanfiction und auch meine erste über diese beiden Freunde, die wie ich finde, sich gesucht und gefunden haben :)

Bitte vergesst aber nie, dass es sich hier nur um eine Fanfiktion handelt und so gut wie nichts davon auch nur im Entferntesten der Wahrheit entspricht.  
99% von dieser Geschichte ist alles von mir erfunden worden bzw. wurde von mir für die Handlung passend gemacht :)

Da ich meine Fanfiktions immer im Vorhinein komplett fertig schreiben möchte, bevor ich sie veröffentliche, dauert es noch ein wenig – vielleicht geht es aber auch schneller als ich denke und ich kann schon sehr bald das erste Kapitel veröffentlichen. Das kann ich im Vorhinein leider nicht immer so genau sagen :D

Aber um euch noch etwas neugieriger zu machen – ich bin gerade bei Kapitel 39, welches vermutlich auch mein letztes sein wird. Also es wird eine laaange Fanfiktion, die euch hoffentlich gut durch den Sommer bringen wird, bis die Skisprungsaison wieder zurückkehrt ;)

Ich freu mich schon darauf meine Geschichte mit euch teilen zu können!


	2. Chapter 2

Ratlos und verwirrt folgte Michael seinen besten Freund auf ihr gemeinsames Zimmer. Die beiden Zimmerkollegen haben gerade eine kleine Feier im Gemeinschaftsraum ihrer Unterkunft verlassen. Natürlich hatte der Ältere nicht all zu viel getrunken, er wusste ja, dass morgen das erste Training stattfinden wird. Aber er hatte gesehen, dass Stefan einiges mehr als er an Alkohol getrunken hatte und Michael wusste auch, dass der Kleinere nicht so viel und es auch nicht so gut vertrug wie er selbst.

 

Wie immer watschelte der Blonde seinem Freund hinterher. Auch wenn seine Beine um einiges kürzer waren als die seinen, war der Braunhaarige immer mindestens einen Schritt voran. Es war Angewohnheit, fast schon ein Ritual, aber das was in den letzten zwei Tagen und vorhin gerade passiert war, war alles andere als gewöhnlich. Und es war noch nicht zu Ende.

 

"Stef, was ist los mit dir? Jetzt komm schon, rede mit mir." Bat der Größere seinen Freund mit einer ruhigen Stimme. Aber der Jüngere erwiderte nur genervt zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen "Es ist nichts." Michael wusste, dass wenn sich seine Stimme so anhörte, er wirklich wütend war. Er kannte seinen mittlerweile besten Freund seit Jahren und auch seine Gewohnheiten.

 

Stefan wurde schnell zu seinem dritten Bruder, seinem kleinen Bruder. Nicht etwa weil der Braunhaarige zwei Jahre jünger als er selbst war, aber dennoch noch immer älter als sein jüngster Bruder Alexander, sondern weil er von der Größe her der Kleinste von allen war. Und auch nur Michael durfte seinen Zimmerkollegen _den Kleinen_ nennen, ohne dass er dafür einen Todesblick von ihm erntete, so wie es sonst üblich war.

 

Denn Manuel und Thomas hatten Stefan auch einmal eine gute Woche lang Stefan _den Kleinen_ genannt, bis er nach einem versauten Training nicht gut gelaunt war und er die zwei Teamkollegen anschrie, dass er nicht klein sei und sie ihn verdammt nochmal nicht mehr so nennen sollten.

  
Als Tage später Michael Stefan so wie immer _Kleiner_ beim Abendessen nannte, sahen sich Manuel und Thomas an, bevor sie mit aufgerissenen Augen und den Kopf schüttelten Michael entsetzt ansahen. Als Stefan kurz vom Tisch aufgestanden war, fragte der Blonde die beiden was das sollte.

 

Sie erklärten ihm, dass sie vor ein paar Tagen von Stefan angeschrien worden waren, da sie ihn den _Kleinen_ genannt hatte und er das nicht mehr wollte. Michael hatte von all dem nichts gewusst und Stefan auch in den letzten Tagen nach wie vor so genannt, ohne dass ihn der Jüngere ermahnt hatte.

 

Später in ihrem Zimmer fragte der Blonde seinen jüngeren Freund, ob er wollte, dass er ihn ebenfalls nicht mehr so ansprach. Doch Stefan meinte, dass es bei ihm in Ordnung sei, da Michael ihn nicht damit aufziehen wollte, so wie es die anderen taten, und er es auch nicht böse meinte. Aus diesem Grund war Michael der Einzige, der seinen Zimmerkollegen den _Kleinen_ nennen durfte.

 

Die beiden verstanden sich seit der ersten Nacht, die sie zusammen in dem mittlerweile so bekannten Doppelzimmer verbracht hatten.

 

Natürlich kannte Michael Stefan schon länger, als seit diesen einen schicksalhaften Tag. Auch wenn die beiden nicht zusammen zur Schule gingen, lernten sie sich dennoch eines Tages auf einer Schanze beim Training kennen. Da der österreichische Skisprungverband samt Athleten nicht allzu groß war, kannte hier jeder jeden.

 

Der Blonde kann sich noch ganz genau an den Tag erinnern, als er Stefan das erst mal gesehen hatte beziehungsweise das erste Mal übersehen hatte. Noch heute musste er darüber zu sich selbst lachen, wenn er daran dachte, dass er über den kleinen, zierlichen Mann beim ersten Blick einfach hinweggesehen hatte, ihn einfach unter den andern Athleten übersehen hatte.

 

Erst beim Zweiten Mal hinsehen hatte er bemerkt, dass da zwischen Gregor und Manuel noch wer stand. Als nächstes hatte er gedacht, dass der Kleine vielleicht nur ein Zuseher oder ein Angehöriger eines Springers war, weshalb er sich keine weiteren Gedanken machte.

 

Doch Michael schaute nicht schlecht drein, als er dann schließ endlich begriff, dass der Kleine ein Springer war genauso wie er selbst, wenn er mit seinen Anzug und die Ski um die Ecke kam. Doch als er dann Stefan das erste Mal springen gesehen hatte, wusste er, dass er es einmal sehr weit schaffen wird.

 

Dennoch tat ihm der Dunkelhaarige etwas Leid, so verloren ging er manchmal in der Menge unter. Er schien schüchtern und auch etwas zurückhaltend zu sein, so wie er da alleine auf dieser Bank saß und den anderen bei dem Springen zusah.

 

Michael war nie alleine, zumindest hatte er immer seinen älteren Bruder an seiner Seite, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch noch ein aktiver Skispringer war. Er hatte Mitgefühl mit den Kleinen, der über zwei Jahre jünger als er selbst war, und man es ihm sehr anmerkte. Der Blonde konnte es anhand seiner Körpersprache ablesen, wie unsicher er noch war mit dieser neuen Situation, dieser neuen Welt.

 

Deshalb ging der Ältere damals kurzerhand einfach zu ihm rüber und gesellte sich zu Stefan auf die Holzbank. Er stellte sich ihm noch einmal vor und nachdem Stefan dasselbe tat, schüttelten sie noch die Hände und fingen an etwas Smalltalk zu halten.

 

Das anfangs etwas holprige Gespräch entwickelte sich aber schnell zu einen interessanten Austausch an Erlebnissen und verfolgten Zielen. Schnell bemerkte Michael auch, dass wenn sich Stefan in seiner Haut wohl fühlte er ziemlich gern redete. Fast ununterbrochen, aber das störte den Blonden nicht.

 

Er hörte ihn gerne zu und vor allem sah er gerne sein süßes, ehrliches Lächeln. Dem Älteren fielen auch seine endlos dunklen Augen auf, beinahe wie die eines Rehs. Die beiden lachten und redeten diesen einen Nachmittag so lange, bis die anderen zu ihnen rüber kamen und sie abholten, da das Training auf einmal schon vorbei war.

 

Ab und an trafen oder sahen sich die beiden. Wenn auch immer sie konnten wechselten sie ein paar Worte. Manchmal mehr, manchmal weniger. Michael wusste auch noch, dass er überrascht lächelte, wenn sie alle von ihren Trainer gesagt bekamen, dass ab nächster Saison ein neuer Springer namens Stefan Kraft in ihren Team sein würde.

 

Ebenfalls überrascht war er, als er aus einer Sitzung von seinem Mentalcoach Patrick kam und Stefan bereits auf sein Treffen mit dem Mann vor der Tür wartete. Der Braunhaarige war in derselben Organisation wie Michael, welche junge Talente wie sie beide förderte und Patrick war der Gründer dieser Gemeinschaft.

 

Der Blonde begrüßte den Kleinen mit einem Lächeln und auch Stefan schien sich zu freuen ihn zu sehen. Auf Patricks fragenden Blick hin, erklärten sie ihm, dass sie sich vor einiger Zeit beim Training kennengelernt hatten. Michael wusste noch wie Patrick sie damals lange angesehen hatte und schließlich antwortete „Mhm, das ist interessant.“

 

Erst ein paar Wochen später erfuhr er, was der Mann damit damals gemeint hatte. Den es war vor allem Patricks Idee die beiden jungen Männer gemeinsam in ein Zimmer zu stecken, da er der Meinung war, dass auch wenn sie so unterschiedlich waren, sie doch ein perfektes Team bilden würden. Und der Zeitpunkt war perfekt, denn Michaels damaliger Zimmerkollege, sein älterer Bruder Stefan, hatte seine Skisprungkarriere an den Nagel gehängt, und somit war ein Platz in dem Doppelzimmer frei geworden.

 

Schnell, sehr schnell sogar stellte sich heraus, dass Patrick damit Recht haben sollte. Die beiden jungen Männer erzählten einander alles, egal ob beruflich oder auch privat. Michael verbrachte mit Stefan mehr Zeit als mit seiner Familie oder den Freundinnen, die er zwischendurch ab und an hatte.

 

Der Ältere konnte sich noch erinnern, dass ganz Anfang von Stefans Karriere im österreichischen Team, er immer großes Heimweh hatte, wenn auch immer sie außerhalb von Österreich einen Wettkampf hatten. Also so gut wie immer. Der Kleine hatte auch anfangs nicht wirklich jemanden, den er kannte. Michael hatte damals zumindest immer seinen älteren Bruder in der Nähe gehabt als er ins Team kam, aber Stefan war ganz alleine. Weshalb sich der Ältere schnell zu seiner Vertrauensperson entwickelte.

 

Michael hatte dann immer versucht ihn zu trösten oder abzulenken. Auch wenn sie sich anfangs nur flüchtig kannten, wurden sie sehr schnell zu Freunden. Stefan vertraute Michael, da dieser schon länger im Team war, alle schon gut kannte und den Braunhaarigen half wo auch immer er konnte. Mittlerweile war auch der Kleine ein festes Mitglied und jeder mochte den jungen Mann mit dem süßen Lächeln.

 

Der Blonde entwickelte eine Art Beschützerinstinkt für den Jüngeren. Vielleicht lag es an dem Größen- oder Altersunterschied, aber er wollte ihn einfach immer nur beschützen. Er passte auf ihn auf und half ihm wann auch immer er konnte oder sein Zimmerkollege nach Hilfe fragte. Stefan stand anfangs so gut wie immer neben ihm, vor allem wenn Springer von anderen Nationen in der Nähe waren. Er war so vorsichtig, schüchtern und zurückhaltend, dass er ihn manchmal am liebsten in die Arme genommen hätte.

 

Der Braunhaarige war immer ganz aus dem Häuschen, wenn er einen neuen seiner großen Idole hautnah traf. Michael schmunzelte dann immer zu sich selbst, während er die Nervosität bei seinen Freund beobachtete. Der Blonde musste auch immer das Verlangen unterdrücken Stefans Ski für ihn zu tragen, da er manchmal so zerbrechlich wirkte.

 

Der Kleine fühlte sich noch immer unwohl in seiner neuen Situation und wusste nicht wie er mit allen umgehen sollte. Da der Ältere aber bereits alle Springer kannte, stellte er seinen Zimmerkollegen den anderen gerne vor und versuchte Stefan in ihr Gespräch mit einzuziehen.

 

Michael fühlte sich manchmal wie Stefans großer Bruder. Der Braunhaarige hatte keine Geschwister und fühlte sich in der Gegenwart des Blonden ganz einfach Pudel wohl und er konnte ganz er selbst sein. Das gefiel Michael, da auch er sich in seiner Nähe geborgen und verstanden fühlte.

 

Aber der Ältere brauchte seinen jüngeren Zimmerkollegen genauso wie er ihn. Überhaupt nachdem Michaels älterer Bruder nicht mehr im Profisport aktiv war. Die beiden waren immer zusammen gewesen und der Blonde konnte sich auf seinen Bruder verlassen, doch auf einmal war er weg und er nun ganz alleine. Aber das Gott sei Dank nicht für lange.

 

Natürlich konnte Stefan seinen Bruder nicht ersetzten, alleine schon weil Michael eine Art großer Bruder für den Jüngeren war, aber er gab sein Bestes, damit sich der Blonde wohl fühlte. Im Endeffekt schweißte dies die beiden Zimmerkollegen nur noch mehr zusammen.

 

Der Blonde musste lächeln, wenn er an diesen einen Charity Nachmittag denken musste, an dem die beiden mit Kindern zusammen Fußball spielten. Der kleine Stefan viel unter den vielen Kindern gar nicht erst auf, auch von seiner zierlichen Statur her. Er sah manchmal so zerbrechlich aus, an diesen Tagen hätte der Ältere ihn am liebsten, wie der große Bruder der er doch für ihn war, in die Arme genommen.

 

Aber Michael hatte auch gelernt, dass man seinen besten Freund nicht unterschätzen durfte. Stefan war ein grandioser Skispringer und ein noch besserer, falls dies überhaupt noch möglich war, Skiflieger. Es war ein Vergnügen ihm bei seinen Springen zuzusehen. Bei ihm sah es so einfach und leicht aus, aber der Ältere wusste, dass dahinter sehr viel Arbeit, Zeit und Willenskraft stand.

 

Die beiden putschten sich gegenseitig vor Wettkämpfen auf oder trösteten einander wenn einmal etwas schief gegangen war. Sie gaben sich gegenseitig Tipps und Ratschläge und auch wenn sie selber nicht am Podium standen, freuten sie sich dennoch ehrlich für den anderen, der es geschafft hatte. Michael würde Stefan gegen niemanden eintauschen wollen.

 

Sie waren ein perfekt abgestimmtes Team und auch wenn sich schon ein paar Mal die Gelegenheit auftat ein Einzelzimmer zu bekommen, wählten sie dennoch immer das berühmte Doppelzimmer. Michael erinnerte sich an die drei Nächte, die er alleine in einen dieser Zimmer verbringen musste, da Stefan krank war. Wie sehr er ihn und seine fröhliche Art diese paar Tage vermisst hatte.

 

Einmal wurde der Kleine auch krank, während sie in Polen für einen Wettkampf waren. Michael hatte sich rührend um seinen kranken Zimmerkollegen gekümmert, der mit hohen Fieber die ganz Zeit über im Bett lag.

 

So oft wie es ging sah er nach ihm. Brachte ihm Medikamente, einen heißen Tee oder was auch immer er wollte. Wenn Stefan sich kräftig genug fühlte, verbrachte Michael seine Freizeit bei ihm am Zimmer. Sie sahen fern, wenn auch Stefan meistens nach nur fünf Minuten wieder eingeschlafen war, schauten sich lustige Videos im Internet an oder Michael erzählte ihm von seinem Tag.

 

Manches Mal saß der Blonde auch nur auf der Bettkannte von Stefans Bett und beobachtete ihn beim Schlafen. Er sah so friedlich und entspannt aus, wenn ihm auch das Atmen durch seine verstopfte Nase schwer fiel und er auch manchmal ganz leise zu schnarchen begann. Aber Michael störte dies nicht, im Gegenteil.

 

Er schmunzelte zu sich selbst, bevor er seinen Zimmerkollegen die Bettdecke bis zum Kinn hoch zog, damit er es schön warme hatte, um dann das Hotelzimmer wieder zu verlassen, nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass der Kleine in Ordnung war und er ihm etwas auf dem Nachttisch hinterlassen hatte, damit der Kleine wusste, dass er da war.

 

Wegen seiner manchmal zugegeben überfürsorglichen Art und vielleicht auch da er älter war, auch wenn es nur zwei Jahre waren, nannte Stefan ihn manches Mal verspielt aber auch liebevoll Papa. Aber der Ältere konnte bei dem Kleinen ganz einfach nicht anders.

 

Und er erinnerte sich auch an die Fotos, die der Kleinere auf seine Instagram Seite gestellt hatte, wenn er selbst krank war und Stefan ihn genauso vermisste wie er ihn. Manches Mal konnte der Blonde es gar nicht fassen, dass er so einen guten Freund wie Stefan verdient hatte. Denn es würde keinen besseren als ihn geben.

 

Es war einfach viel lustiger und aufregender, seit dem der Jüngere in seinem Leben war und zu zweit war es einfach immer besser. Und auch wenn es ihnen keiner glauben wollte, aber sie hatten bis zum heutigen Tag kein einziges Mal gestritten.

 

Bis heute.

 

Michael wusste nicht was mit seinem besten Freund los war. Seit dem sie sich gestern nach den Weihnachtsfeiertagen wieder gesehen hatten, war etwas merkwürdig. Er war merkwürdig. Stefan war anders als sonst, Michael erkannte ihn fast gar nicht wieder. Der Braunhaarige war abwesend, lächelte kaum und von lachen war gar nicht erst die Rede. Der Jüngere versuchte so wenig Zeit wie nur möglich mit ihm zu verbringen und wenn er musste dann ignorierte er ihn total.

 

Michael hatte als erstes gedacht, dass es daran lag, dass Stefan mit seiner Freundin schon wieder oder besser gesagt noch immer Stress hatte. Er hatte ihn schon vor Weihnachten berichtet, dass er das Gefühl habe, dass es bald aus sein würde.

 

Wenn Michael ehrlich war konnte er Lisa nie so wirklich leiden. Sie hatte sich Stefan damals ziemlich aufgezwungen und er konnte das Gefühl einfach nicht abschütteln, dass sie nur mit seinem besten Freund zusammen war wegen seiner Erfolge. Er hatte etwas Besseres verdient.

 

Der Blonde hatte sich gedacht, dass Stefan vielleicht noch etwas Zeit bräuchte um die bevorstehende Trennung zu akzeptieren und zu verdauen und dann würde er mit ihm darüber sprechen wollen. Weil die beiden erzählten sich nun mal alles. Aber der Braunhaarige kam nicht, im Gegenteil.

 

Vielleicht machte den Kleineren auch die bevorstehende Tournee zu schaffen. Michael wusste, dass das ganze Land von ihm erwartete, dass er den Adler gewinnt. Auch Stefan selbst erwartete es und vielleicht wurde ihm der Druck bereits jetzt schon zu viel. Sie waren doch beide noch so jung und unerfahren.

 

Stefan und Michael waren noch immer am Weg zu ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer. Der Blonde starrte auf den Rücken seines Freundes, der noch immer vor ihm her ging und kein Wort sagte. Es war alles so untypisch für ihn, es passte ganz einfach nicht zu den liebenswerten, jungen Mann, der er doch sonst immer war.

 

Angestrengt versuchte der Größere sich daran zu erinnern seit wann Stefan sich so seltsam benahm. Vielleicht hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt oder getan ohne es zu wollen, was seinen Freund zu tiefst gekrängt und verletzt hat. Wenn dies so sein sollte, dann wollte er sich schnellst möglichst bei den Jüngeren entschuldigen. Aber da dieser noch immer nicht bereit schien darüber sprechen zu wollen, musste Michael von selbst darauf kommen.

 

Er ließ seine Gedanken schweifen und kam schlussendlich zu dem Entschluss, dass vor Weihnachten noch alles in Ordnung war. Schon als sich die beiden gestern das erste Mal wieder gesehen hatten, gleichzeitig mit allen anderen Kollegen vor der Abfahrt, wusste Michael, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Stefan kam nicht zu ihm rüber wie sonst immer, im Gegenteil, er würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Auch im Team Bus setzte er sich weit weg von ihm und auch im Hotel angekommen sah ihn der Blonde kein einziges Mal.

 

Alles wurde noch schlimmer, wenn Michael heute Morgen in ihr Doppelzimmer zurückkam. Er hat die Nacht bei Sonja verbracht. Sie arbeitet seit kurzem als Aushilfs-Physiotherapeutin im Team, solange bis der gewohnte Therapeut wieder einsatzfähig war. Gregor, Thomas und Manuel, aber vor allem auch Stefan haben seit Anfang Dezember permanent versucht Michael und Sonja zu verkuppelt.

 

Sie meinten, dass er wieder einmal eine Freundin bräuchte, da er schön langsam unausstehlich wurde. Michael wusste, dass seine Freunde ihn nur aufzogen, aber dennoch haben sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende versucht um die beiden zusammen zu bringen. Kurz vor Weihnachten brachte Stefan es zusammen Sonjas Nummer für ihn zu bekommen.

 

Michael hatte zwar den Jungs gesagt, dass er nichts mit jemanden aus dem Team anfangen möchte, denn es wäre einfach zu unangenehm, wenn etwas schief laufen würde und sie sich nachher täglich sehen mussten. Aber alle meinten einstimmig, dass Sonja ja nur vorübergehend im Team war und wenn wirklich etwas schiefgehen sollte, sich die beiden danach nie wieder sehen mussten.

 

Das war selbst für Michael ein gutes Argument und wenn er ehrlich war, war Sonja eine wirklich hübsche, junge Frau. Vielleicht hatte sie nicht das gewisse Etwas, aber es war mal wieder schön sich mit jemanden anderen zu unterhalten als mit seinen männlichen Teamkollegen und jemand neuen kennen zu lernen.

 

Über Weihnachten haben die beiden viel miteinander geschrieben, auch telefoniert. Michael und Sonja waren gestern Nachmittag zusammen in der nächstgelegenen Stadt unterwegs, bevor sie die Nacht zusammen verbrachten. Es war nichts außergewöhnliches, aber Michael dachte, dass die Jungs vielleicht doch irgendwie Recht hatten. Zumindest mit dem Dampfablassen.

 

Natürlich hatte Michael seinen besten Freund über die Feiertage am Laufenden gehalten und ihn berichtet wie der derzeitige Stand war. Als er jetzt so darüber nachdachte, war Stefan schon über den Feiertagen etwas seltsam drauf, überhaupt wenn er Sonja erwähnte. Als er den Braunhaarigen dann gestern nach dem Mittagessen erzählte, dass Sonja und er sich jetzt gemeinsam treffen würden, wurde seine Stimmung nur noch mieser.

 

Vielleicht war Stefan beleidigt, weil sein bester Freund den Nachmittag nicht mit ihm zusammen verbracht hatte, sondern mit der jungen Frau. Aber das rechtfertigte doch nicht sein Verhalten, oder? Stefans Laune wurde noch einmal schlimmer, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war, wenn Michael sich heute Früh in ihr Zimmer zurück schlich.

 

Er wollte nicht gleich, dass alle von seiner und Sonjas gemeinsamen Nacht erfahren würden, aber er wollte es auf jeden Fall seinen besten Freund erzählen. Stefan stand bereits fix fertig angezogen im Zimmer, etwas dass er zu dieser Uhrzeit sonst nie war.

 

Normalerweise lag er immer noch ganz verschlafen im Bett und Michael musste ihn mehr als nur einmal aufwecken und ihn daran erinnern, dass ihr Trainer ihn umbringen würde, wenn er zu spät kommen würde. Stefan und Michael waren bekannt dafür, dass sie immer pünktlich waren, dies war größtenteils der Verdienst des Älteren.

 

Sein braunhaariger Zimmerkollege erwiderte nicht einmal sein _Morgen_ , wenn er das Zimmer betrat. Stefan war sonst nie ein Morgenmuffel, seine Stimmung hatte sich über Nacht anscheinend nur einfach nicht verbessert. Noch immer ganz aufgeregt wollte Michael seinen Freund alles über letzte Nacht und natürlich auch über seinen und Sonjas Nachmittag in der Innenstadt erzählen, aber der Kleine hörte ihn nicht mal zu.

 

Er gab sich auch noch nicht einmal die Mühe es zu verbergen. Ganz genervt sagte er schließlich, dass es ihm nicht interessiere was er und seine neue Freundin machen würden. Und bevor Michael noch irgendetwas erwidern konnte, war Stefan auch schon aus dem Zimmer gestürmt und ließ seinen besten Freund verdutzt zurück.

 

Beim Frühstück, beim Training, beim Mittagessen, bei den Therapien, in der Zeit die ihnen allen frei verfügbar stand und auch beim Abendessen gesellte Stefan sich nicht wie üblich zu Michael. Er ignorierte ihn voll und ganz, fast so wie wenn er Luft für ihn wäre.

 

Wenn Michael bemerkte, dass Stefan nicht mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum mit den anderen war, nutzte er die Gelegenheit um den Braunhaarige in ihrem Zimmer anzutreffen und ihn endlich zu fragen was mit ihm los ist. Aber Stefan war bereits geduscht und für die Party umgezogen, wenn sie sich am Flur trafen.

 

Da Thomas mit ihm war, sagte Michael nichts diesbezüglich zu Stefan. Thomas fragte den Größeren beim Vorbeigehen, ob er mit Sonja gemeinsam zur Party in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen würde. Wenn Michale ihm antwortete, dass sie heute frei hätte und sie noch nicht wüsste ob sie überhaupt zur Party kommen würde, blieb Thomas kurz auf ein paar Worte stehen, während Stefan bereits alleine weiter Richtung Stiegenhaus ging.

 

Thomas blickte kurz verwirrt und sich selbst fragend zwischen den beiden Freunden hin und her, sagte aber letztendlich nichts zu der aktuellen Situation, bevor er den Braunhaarigen folgte. Lange würde es aber nicht mehr dauern, bis sich alle fragen würden, was zwischen den beiden los war. Und Michael würde ihnen nicht einmal antworten können, weil er die Antwort selber nicht kannte.

 

Michael sah Sonja letztendlich nur kurz auf der Feier, da sie ankam kurz bevor Stefan alleine Richtung Stiegenhaus marschierte. Weder küssten sie sich vor den anderen, noch hatten sie irgendwelchen Körperkontakt, welcher zu Fragen führen könnte, da die anderen ja noch nichts über ihre Fortschritte wussten.

 

Sonja dachte vermutlich, dass Michael die Nacht heute wieder bei ihr verbrinden würde, da Stefan und er ja ein Doppelzimmer hatten und so nicht ungestört sein konnten. Da aber die Verfassung seines besten Freundes den Blonden bereits schon den ganzen Tag über Sorgen machte, verabschiedete er sich schnell von seinen Teamkollegen und auch von Sonja, der er schnell erklärte, dass etwas mit Stefan nicht stimmt und er heute Nacht besser bei ihm bleiben sollte, bevor er seinen Zimmerkollegen hinterher lief.

 

Inzwischen waren die beiden vor ihrer Zimmertür angekommen und Michael wusste noch immer nicht was eigentlich los war. Wortlos öffnete Stefan die Tür, schaltete das Licht der Stehlampe in der Ecke an und tritt in ihre gemeinsamen vier Wände ein. In dem Moment, als Michael die Zimmertür hinter sich zugeschlossen hatte, versuchte er es erneut.

 

"Stef, jetzt komm schon. Wir sind nun alleine. Ich merke doch, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Bitte, rede mit mir." Michael versuchte so einfühlsam, behutsam und sanft wie nur möglich zu klingen, auch wenn er sich bereits ziemlich große Sorgen um seinen besten Freund machte und er auch schon etwas verzweifelte.

 

"Ach Gott. Wie oft denn noch Mann. Es ist nichts. Kapiert? Und jetzt lass mich endlich in Ruhe." Antwortete ihm der Braunhaarige genervt, er sah außerdem auch ziemlich erschöpft aber auch traurig aus. "Du bist ein schlechter Lügner Stef, das weißt du." Sagte Michael mit einer leiseren Stimme.

 

Er wusste, dass Stefan ihn gehört hatte und er wusste genauso wie er, dass er Recht hatte, aber anstatt etwas zu erwidern kramte der Kleinere in seiner Tasche nach seiner Zahnbürste und seinem Pyjama. "Wenn du nicht mit mir redest, kann ich dir leider auch nicht helfen." Versuchte Michael seinen Freund ein letztes Mal die Augen zu offenen, danach würde er Ruhe geben und müsste wohl oder übel warten, bis Stefan sich von ganz alleine beruhigen würde.

 

"Verdammt nochmal. Kannst du nicht endlich Ruhe geben und jemand anderen nerven?" Konterte der Kleinere, womit Michaels letzte Hoffnung auf eine Aussprache vor dem Schlafengehen verschwand. Besorgt beobachtete er seinen besten Freund, er versuchte Aufgrund seiner Körpersprache dahinter zu kommen was ihn fehlte, was ihn so sehr beschäftigte, dass er sich so seltsam benahm.

 

Michael wollte sich auch gerade Bettfertig machen, wenn Stefan an ihm vorbei Richtung Badezimmer schlich und mit einer wütenden Stimme murmelte "Geh doch wieder und verbring die Nacht bei deiner Sonja, damit ich meine Ruhe habe." Geschockt beobachtete Michael wie sein bester Freund im Badezimmer verschwand.

 

Sonja. Es ging also um Sonja. Aber wieso? Was hatte sie ihm getan, dass er nun so wütend war?

 

Bevor Stefan die Badezimmertür hinter sich zusperren konnte, trat Michael in den Türrahmen und machte dies so unmöglich. "Sonja? Du benimmst dich so wegen Sonja? Aber.. wieso?" Fragte er Stefan noch immer ganz verwirrt, während er ihn fragend beobachtete.

 

Dieses Mal sah Michael nicht nur den kleine, zierlichen Rücken seines Freundes, sondern diese mal auch seinen Gesichtsausdruck in der Reflektion des Spiegels. Das Licht in dem kleinen Raum war heller als das im Zimmer oder im Gemeinschaftsraum und der Ältere konnte anhand der rötlichen Farbe in Stefans Gesicht sehen, dass er mehr als nur über den Durst getrunken hatte.

 

Der Jüngere hatte noch immer nichts geantwortet, während er das fließende Wasser aus dem Hahn anstarrte. Aber er musste auch gar nichts sagen, denn Michael verstand auch so, dass Stefan das soeben gesagte eigentlich nicht laut aussprechen hat wollen. Schließlich atmete der Kleinere einmal tief durch, bevor er sich mit dem eiskalten Wasser das Gesicht abkühlte.

 

Nachdem er die zurückgebliebenen Tropfen mit dem Handtuch wegwischt hatte, trafen sich seine Augen im Spiegel mit die des noch immer verwirrten Michael. "Mann, jetzt schau mich nicht so an. Was kann ich dafür, dass sie komisch ist." Fauchte ihn der Braunhaarige schließlich an.

 

Der Größere traute seinen Ohren nicht. "Was? Komisch? Wovon redest du bitte? Du warst doch derjenige, der unbedingt wollte, dass ich mit ihr etwas anfange und jetzt sagst du so etwas." Fragte Michael nun total geschockt. Er verstand seinen besten Freund nun wirklich nicht mehr.

 

Stefan versuchte so schnell wie möglich sich die Zähne zu putzen, um seinen Freund nicht antworten zu müssen. Aber wie immer hatte er die Zahnpasta vergessen einzupacken, aber dieses Mal konnte er nicht einfach so die seines besten Freundes mitbenutzen, da die beiden gerade ihren ersten Streit hatten. Mehr oder weniger. Eine Auseinandersetzung würde es derzeit auch noch beschreiben.

 

Genervt darüber, dass er das Zähneputzen nun nicht mehr als Ausrede verwenden konnte, drehte Stefan sich plötzlich um und quetschte sich zwischen Michael und den Türrahmen hindurch ins Zimmer zurück. Schnell und auch irgendwie nervös versuchte er vielleicht doch noch irgendwo in seiner Tasche eine Zahnpasta zu finden, aber natürlich war da nichts.

 

Mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust beobachtete Michael ihn wortlos. Mit einer fast schon siegessicheren Stimme fragte er ihn schließlich "Du bist beleidigt, weil ich gestern Nachmittag und auch die Nacht mit Sonja verbracht habe, oder?"

 

Stefan zuckte bei ihren Namen zusammen und machte eine Grimasse, die seinem Gegenüber klarstellen sollte wie lächerlich sich das soeben gesagte anhörte. Schon fast auch etwas angewidert war Stefans Reaktion auf ihren Namen.

 

"Blödsinn. Ist mir doch total egal mit wem du was machst. Interessiert mich nicht." Erklärte ihm der Jüngere, worauf hin Michael konterte "Ach ja, sieht mir aber irgendwie nicht danach aus." Fast schon dramatisch rollte der Kleine seine Augen, bevor er genervt antwortete "Glaub doch was du willst."

 

Der Blonde war gerade dabei ihn noch immer mit seinen Blick zu durchbohren, wenn er plötzlich dachte es begriffen zu haben. Langsam lösten sich seine Arme und bevor seine Hände auf Hüfthöhe hinab gesunken waren, flüsterte er bereits "Du magst sie auch, deswegen benimmst du dich so."

 

"Wen?" Fragte Stefan schnell und nervös, nachdem sein Blick abrupt zu ihm nach oben gesprungen war. "Na Sonja natürlich. Du willst auch etwas von ihr und bist nun beleidigt weil.. naja weil ich etwas mit ihr habe."

 

Mit einem weit aufgerissenen Mund starrte der Braunhaarige ihn geschockt an, auch wenn er gleichzeitig etwas erleichtert aussah. "Du hast sie nicht mehr alle. Es geht überhaupt nicht um sie und es geht auch nicht immer alles um dich." Fauchte der Jüngere ihn an.

 

"Wenn es nicht um Sonja oder mich geht, dann kannst es du mir doch erzählen oder?" Fragte Michael mit einer wieder etwas ruhigeren und einfühlsameren Stimme. Sein Gegenüber schüttelte nur abweisend den Kopf.

 

"Aber wieso Stef? Wir erzählen uns doch sonst immer alles. Ich will dir doch nur helfen." Versuchte Michael ihn die Augen zu öffnen. Er bekam schön langsam ziemlich Angst um seinen besten Freund, von seinen Sorgen über ihn wollte er gar nicht erst nachdenken. Vielleicht war etwas mit seinen Eltern passiert oder mit seinen Großeltern, die ihn so nahe standen. Oder mit ihm selbst, mit seiner eigenen Gesundheit.

 

"Du kannst mir aber nicht helfen, weil du es nicht verstehen würdest!" Schrie ihn Stefan plötzlich an, was den Älteren nichtsahnend zusammen zucken ließ. Der Gesichtsausdruck seines Zimmerkollegen war eine Mischung aus Wut, Verzweiflung, Angst und Traurigkeit. Ihn so zu sehen brach Michael das Herz "Dann hilf mir doch es zu verstehen." Bat ihn der Ältere so sanft wie nur möglich.

 

Aber Stefans Körpersprache und sein Gesichtsausdruck sagten mehr als tausend Worte. Er konnte es ihm nicht sagen und das machte ihn so fertig. Der Kleine hatte was am Herzen und konnte mit ihm nicht darüber sprechen. Der angespannte, besorgte Gesichtsausdruck des Blonden löste sich langsam, auch wenn nun neue Gefühle seinen Körper überfluteten. Aber er war doch sein bester Freund. Wenn es nun wirklich wegen Sonja war, dann musste Stefan keine Angst haben, denn niemanden konnte ihn ersetzen.

 

Die nächsten stillen Momente fühlten sich wie eine Ewigkeit an, bis Stefan ihn schließlich mit einer bissigen Stimme wissen ließ "Ich geh jetzt duschen." Es war wieder nur eine Ausrede, um Michaels besorgten Augen und vielen Fragen zu entkommen. Noch immer geschockt und verwirrt beobachtete Michael wie sein Zimmerkollege wieder Richtung Badezimmer eilte, aber bevor er darin verschwinden konnte, fing er ihn auf halben Weg ab und presste seinen kleinen Körper vorsichtig gegen die Wand.

 

Michael wollte seinen besten Freund keines Falls verletzen, aber er wollte auch endlich die Wahrheit von ihm hören. "Alter spinnst du? Lass mich los, sofort!" Forderte der Jüngere laut, während er zwischen Michaels Armen gefangen war. Beide wussten, dass der Blonde der Stärke war und auch wenn Stefan sich bemühen würde, er würde nicht frei kommen. Nicht solange Michael ihn nicht wehtun würde, etwas dass er nie übers Herz bringen würde.

 

"Ich lass dich erst wieder los, wenn du mir sagst was los ist, hast du mich gehört?" Michaels Stimme imitierte nun die seines Freundes. Er wurde lauter und hörte sich nun ebenfalls wütend an. Und in diesem Moment wusste Stefan, dass er eine Grenze überschritten hatte, da sein bester Freund so gut wie nie wütend wurde. Er hatte es also geschafft, dass Michael nun sauer auf ihn war. Das schaffte nicht so schnell jemand.

 

Als Stefan nun endlich begriff, dass er keine andere Wahl mehr hatte als wie mit der Wahrheit rauszurücken, begann dieser schließlich mit einer zögerlichen, nun auch wieder leiseren Stimme, zu antworten "Ich.. ich kann nicht."

 

"Wieso? Du sagtest sie ist komisch? Was meintest du damit? Ich dachte du wolltest die ganze Zeit, dass ich mit ihr etwas anfange und jetzt bist du so drauf. Oder warum bist du sonst so mies gelaunt? Ich versteh dich nicht." Michaels Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort wieder zu seiner alten, da er seinen Freund keine Angst machen wollte und so zu reagieren war ganz und gar nicht seine Art.

 

Die beiden Freunde sahen sich danach lang in die Augen. In diesem Moment merkte Michael erst wie betrunken er selbst doch eigentlich war. Oder warum fühlte er sich plötzlich so heiß, während die beiden so nahe zueinander standen? Und warum kribbelte sein Bauch so seltsam? Oder warum sich alles zu drehen begann, außer das Gesicht seines Zimmerkollegen blieb fokussiert.

 

"Hilf mir es zu verstehen, Stefan." Versuchte Michael es nochmal. Er benutze diesmal sogar den ganzen Vornamen seines Freundes, was er nur in den seltensten Fällen tat. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihn beinahe hatte. Nur noch ein bisschen weiter. Der Blonde hatte nun nicht nur seine normale Stimmlage wieder zurück, sondern er hatte die letzten Worte sogar zu seinem Zimmerkollegen mitfühlend hinab geflüstert.

 

Aber Stefan blickte nur mit großen, traurigen Augen zu ihm auf, schüttelte vorsichtig seine Kopf und erklärte ihm "Ich.. ich kann nicht." Michael hasste es ihm in diesem Zustand zu sehen und er wollte ihn mit Sicherheit nicht quälen und es auch nicht schlimmer machen, wenn er seine Hände gegen seine trainierten Oberarme presste und er es erneut versuchte mit einer sanften Stimme "Sag mir was los ist, Stefan. Du wirst dich danach besser fühlen. Ich sehe doch, dass es dir nicht gut geht."

 

Die Augen des Jüngeren wurden plötzlich glasig, wenn er seinen Kopf erneut verneinend schüttelte. Vielleicht war es der Alkohol, der seine dunklen Augen glitzern lies, aber vielleicht war es auch das was auch immer ihn so sehr beschäftigte, das ihn nun Tränen in die Augen steigen ließ.

 

Verdammt, wenn irgendjemand seinen besten Freund verletzt, beleidigt oder sonst etwas gemacht hatte, wird er sich persönlich um denjenigen kümmern. Vielleicht hänselte oder erpresste ihn sogar jemand. Vielleicht ist auch etwas vorgefallen, das den Kleinen am Skispringen, seiner großen Leidenschaft, hindern könnte.

 

Vorsichtig, um Stefan endlich wach zu bekommen, damit er realisiert wer da vor ihm stand, schüttelte Michael seine Schultern, während er beinahe anflehend ihm versuchte zu erklären "Wieso? Du kannst doch alles erzählen, Kleiner. Ich bin doch dein bester Freund."

 

Stumm schaute der Jüngere noch immer zu ihm hoch. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und sein Mund einen Spalt geöffnet. Er sah beinahe so aus als ob er gleich in Ohnmacht fallen würde. Während Michael sich noch mehr zu seinem Freund hinunter beugte, versuchte er es noch einmal, wenn er ihn einfühlsam zuflüsterte "Was ist los, Kleiner? Warum? Wie-"

 

Aber bevor Michael weiter fragen konnte oder er überhaupt realisieren konnte was gerade passiert, presste Stefan bereits seine Lippen hart gegen die seinen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So - hier ist es endlich!
> 
> Was haltete ihr vom ersten Kapitel meiner Fanfiktion? ;)
> 
> Ich würde mich echt über ein paar Kommentare von euch freuen :)
> 
> Vielen lieben Dank fürs Lesen <3


	3. Chapter 3

Michael wusste noch immer nicht, was in diesem Moment gerade mit ihm passierte, während er die warmen Lippen seines besten Freundes gegen die seinen fühlte und sie sich tief in die Augen sahen, so nahe wie nie zuvor.

 

Bevor sein etwas betrunkenes Gehirn das gerade geschehende überhaupt verarbeiten konnte, löste Stefan langsam die Berührung. Es war eigentlich gar kein Kuss, denn Michaels Lippen waren erstarrt vor Überraschung und Schock. Auch die des Kleineren hatten seinen Mund nur leblos mit etwas Druck bedeckt, nicht mehr.

 

Selbst wenn sich Michael zu seinem Freund hinunter gebeugt hatte, musste der Jüngere kurzzeitig auf seine Zehenspitzen steigen, um seine Lippen zu erreichen. So wurde der Braunhaarige noch einen Satz kleiner, während er verwirrt aber auch ängstlich zu seinem  Zimmerkollegen hinauf blickte.

 

Michael hielt noch immer vorsichtig Stefans Oberarme, während er vollkommen überfordert zu ihn hinabschaute. War das alles gerade wirklich passiert oder lag er bereits in seinem Bett und hatte den merkwürdigsten Traum seines Lebens? Dass sein betrunkenes Gehirn sich das alles nur ausgedacht hatte? Aber es fühlte sich doch so echt an und auch jetzt noch. Es fühlte sich so toll an.

 

Etwas begann tief in Michaels Bauch zu kribbeln und auch wenn er nicht wusste was, konnte er den Alkohol auf jeden Fall ausschließen. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, ein wunderschönes eigentlich. Dieses Gefühl hatte er schon lange nicht mehr, wenn er es überhaupt schon jemals so intensiv in seinem Leben gefühlt hatte.

 

Noch immer überwältigt musterte der Größere seinen kleinen Freund, der noch zwischen seinen starken Armen stand und nicht weg konnte, da er ihn noch immer fest hielt. Michael konnte sehen, dass Stefan die Situation langsam ziemlich unangenehm wurde. Er wollte fliehen, einfach nur mehr weg.

 

Die Farbe in seinem Gesicht änderte sich in ein dunkles Rot, sein Körper sackte zwischen seinen Handflächen zusammen und er begann auch zu zittern. Vielleicht war Michael nicht schlecht vom Alkohol, den er heute Abend konsumiert hatte, aber vielleicht war Stefan plötzlich nicht mehr wohl.

 

Doch dann sah der Blonde die klaren Tränen in den traurigen, beschämten Augen seines besten Freundes aufsteigen und spätestens dann begriff er endlich. Stefan war wirklich beleidigt, dass sein Freund den gestrigen Nachmittag nicht mit ihm verbracht hatte, aber aus einem ganz anderen Grund als er zuerst vermutet hatte.

 

Er war eifersüchtig, sehr sogar. Auf Sonja, auf das was die beiden letzte Nacht gemacht hatten und vor allem darüber, dass er nicht derjenige sein konnte, der seinen besten Freund küssen durfte. Stefan wollte den Blonden nicht teilen, ganz im Gegenteil. Er wollte ihn für sich haben. Er wollte seine sanften Lippen küssen.

 

Der Ältere hasste es seinen Freund so zu sehen. Aber nicht aus Mitleid tat Michael das Nächste, wenn er langsam seine Hände von seinen Oberarmen zurück zog und stattdessen sein trauriges Gesicht vorsichtig umrandete. Langsam hob er sein Kinn an, sodass Stefan ihm in die Augen sehen musste, ob er wollte oder nicht.

 

Lang blickte Michael in die so gewohnten, dunklen Augen seines besten Freundes, die kein Ende zu haben schienen. Ihm ist noch nie vorher aufgefallen wie wunderschön sie doch waren, überhaupt in diesem sanften Licht. Tränen glitzerten noch immer tief in ihnen, während der Braunhaarige sehr ängstlich darüber war gerade etwas sehr dummes gemacht zu haben.

 

Langsam schweiften Michaels Augen von Stefans runter zu seiner kleinen Stupsnase und landeten schließlich auf seinen rosigen Lippen. Alleine der Gedanke, dass diese seinen Mund vor nur wenigen Momenten erst berührt hatten, gab ihm eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper. Behutsam begann er mit seinen rechten Daumen die Umrisse seiner warmen Lippen nachzuziehen.

 

Der Kleine schnappte überrascht nach Luft in dem Moment als Michaels Fingerspitze seine zitternde Unterlippe berührte. Er wollte seinen Freund keine Angst machen, das war nicht seine Absicht, aber er wollte seine sanften Lippen so sehr berühren. Er wollte sie fühlen. Ihn fühlen.

 

Nachdem sich der Blonde schlussendlich dann doch für die nächste Minute an ihnen sattgesehen hatte, schweiften seine Augen wieder langsam noch oben, bis er erneut in die bodenlos dunklen Augen seines besten Freundes blickte. In dem Moment als sich ihre Augen trafen, rollte eine klare, kleine Träne über den Rand von Stefans rechten Auge und lief seine errötete Wange hinunter.

 

Nachdem der Blonde den Weg der Träne einige Augenblicke verfolgt hatte, wischte er sie schließlich liebevoll mit seinem Daumen weg, während er das süße Gesicht seines besten Freundes noch immer mit beiden Handflächen festhielt.

 

Es war aber nicht das Mitgefühl, das er in diesem Moment für ihn empfand, welches Michael plötzlich zu verstehen gab warum Stefan ihn vorhin aus dem nichts einfach geküsst hat. Er fühlte nun genau dasselbe. Er wollte ihn auch küssen. Unbedingt. Er wollte seine Lippen gegen die seinen spüren. Mehr als vorhin. Sofort.

 

Vorsichtig und langsam führte Michael sein Gesicht näher und näher zu des seines Freundes, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen sanft berührten. Stefan schnappte leise nach Luft bei dieser weichen Berührung, aber er wich nicht zurück. Beide hielten kurz inne und schlossen ihre Augen um den Moment noch besser genießen zu können.

 

Der Blonde konnte den warmen Atem seines Freundes gegen seine Haut fühlen und auch wie sehr sein kleiner Körper zwischen seinen Handflächen zitterte. Wenn der Braunhaarige es nicht gewollt hätte, hätte Michael natürlich sofort aufgehört und ihn gehen gelassen, aber er blieb wo er war und wartete darauf endlich geküsst zu werden.

 

Unbeschreiblich war das Verlangen in seinem Körper, bis der Ältere es schließlich nicht mehr ertragen konnte und nachgab. Was war sein bester Freund doch nur für eine süße Verführung. Während sich ihre Lippen unaufhaltsam näher und näher kamen, löste keiner der beiden ihren fast schon magischen Augenkontakt, bis sich ihre Lippen schließlich erneut vereinten.

 

Ein unkontrollierbares Feuerwerk explodierte in Michaels Körper ohne dass er dies wollte. Es war nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Die Gefühle, welche gerade durch seinen Körper strömten, waren zu schön um wahr zu sein. Und vor allem waren sie stark und sehr intensiv. Er lebte ihn diesem Moment auf wie noch nie zuvor.

 

Am Anfang berührten sich ihre Lippen nur zaghaft, strichen sanft über die des anderen, beinahe schüchtern. Beiden hatten diesmal einen kleinen, weichen Kussmund geformt, aber ihre Augen waren noch immer geöffnet und blickten aufgeregt in die des anderen.

 

Vorsichtig löste Michael ihren zweiten Kuss, nur ihm das süße Geräusch zu hören, dass ihre Lippen durch die Trennung verursachten. Nur einen Augenblick später führte der Blonde seine Lippen erneut gegen die Willigen von Stefan.

 

Sie taten dies insgesamt dreimal, so als ob ihre Lippen sich erst an die des anderen gewöhnen mussten und sie sich auch noch immer etwas ängstlich fühlten bei dem was hier gerade zum aller ersten Mal bewusst machten.

 

Nachdem sich ihre Lippen ein drittes Mal auseinanderteilten, änderte Michael die Position seines Kopfes, sodass sich ihre Nasenspitzen bei der Bewegung sanft berührten. Auch ihre Wimpern berührten sich beinahe, so nahe waren sie sich, wenn die beiden sich noch ein letztes Mal tief in die Augen sahen, bevor diese gleichzeitig zu flatterten. Sie waren nun davon überzeugt, dass sie das hier unbedingt wollten und keine Ängste mehr hatten.

 

Ohne auch nur eine weitere Sekunde zu verlieren, presste der Blonde seine Lippen dieses Mal härter gegen die seines besten Freundes. Er konnte es einfach nicht mehr abwarten alles von ihm zu kosten und zu fühlen. Ihr Kuss wurde wilder, schneller und heißer. Langsam öffneten sich ihre Münder, während sie immer wieder die Position ihrer Köpfe änderten.

 

Michaels Daumen waren noch immer nahe Stefans sanfter Lippen und von Zeit zu Zeit berührte er diese auch vorsichtig, streichelte sie sanft, wenn er nicht damit beschäftigt war sein hübsches Gesicht zwischen seinen Handflächen zu balancieren. Langsam haben auch Stefans Hände ihren Platz bei der Hüfte des Größeren gefunden, welche er dann tief im Material seines Shirts vergrub.

 

Dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl, welches ihre Küsse in den Blonden auslösten war beinahe zu viel für ihn. Es war etwas ganz Neues und er konnte nicht genug davon bekommen. Er wollte immer mehr und mehr. Er konnte ganz einfach nicht damit aufhören.

 

Michael war überrascht, wenn er plötzlich die Spitze von Stefans Zunge gegen seine Lippen fühlte. Nur zu gern ließ er ihn in seinen Mund eindringen und auch wenn er gewollte hätte, hätte er sich das Stöhnen, dass tief aus seiner Kehle kam, nicht verkneifen können.

 

Es spornte sowohl Stefan als auch ihm selbst zum Weitermachen an, um noch mehr zu wollen und zu entdecken. Alternativ füllte entweder die Zunge des Braunhaarigen Michaels Mund oder was er noch lieber mochte war, wenn er seine vom Alkohol so süß schmeckende Zunge erforschte. Auch Stefan konnte sich sein leises, noch immer etwas verhaltenes Stöhnen nicht verkneifen, während sich die beiden noch immer innig küssten.

 

Wenn der traurige Moment gekommen war, an denen beide wieder dringend Luft in ihre Lungen brauchten, stützte Michael seine Stirn gegen die seines besten Freundes. Ihr Atem war unregelmäßig und schwer, fast so wie nach einem harten Training, ihre Herzen rasten und hämmerten gegen ihre Rippen und nicht nur Stefans Gesicht war nun das einzig errötete in diesem Zimmer.

 

Wieder sahen sie sich gegenseitig tief in die Augen und auf einmal, es fühlte sich so richtig an, begann Michael zu grinsen. Der Kleine erwiderte es sofort und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen roten, vom küssen feuchten Lippen aus. Stefans Tränen waren bereits getrocknet und auch schon wieder vergessen. Fast zeitgleich begannen sie zu kichern, auch wenn sie eigentlich nicht genug Luft dafür im Moment hatten.

 

Spätestens dann war ihnen beiden bewusst, dass diese Nacht unvergesslich werden würde.

 

Nur Sekunden später trafen sich ihre willigen Lippen wieder, aber dieses Mal warteten sie keinen Augenblick um das Ganze von Anfang an wild und heiß zu machen. Beide hatten ihre Hemmungen bereits abgelegt und konnten von den jeweils anderen einfach nicht genug bekommen.

 

Michael wurde nicht einmal wieder vorsichtig, wenn seine Hände langsam unter Stefans Shirt verschwanden. Er begann ganz ungehemmt laut zu Stöhnen, wenn er die warme, sanfte Haut seines besten Freundes unter den Fingerspitzen fühlte als er über sie strich.

 

Stefan folgte seinen Bespiel nur wenige Augenblicke später und es war genauso aufregend ihn zu berühren als berührt zu werden. Überhaupt von ihm, seinen besten Freund. Mit ihren neugierigen Händen unter des jeweils anderen Shirts standen die beiden so einige Zeit, während ihre Lippen sich nicht einmal für eine Sekunde teilten wollten.

 

Wenn Michael seine flachen Hände gegen den kleinen Rücken seines Zimmerkollegen presste, drückte er ihn somit auch näher an seinen Körper heran. Und unaufhaltsam presste Michael nun auch seine Mitte in den Bauch des Kleineren und auch er konnte die harte Erektion von Stefan gegen seinen Oberschenkel spüren. Dieses neue Gefühl machte beide nur noch mehr an und es gab kein Halten mehr.

 

Sie beiden wollten den anderen. Unbedingt.

 

Michael wollte alles etwas beschleunigen, indem er kurzerhand sein Shirt über seinen Kopf zog, sodass sein nackter Oberkörper nun vor den hungrigen Augen seines besten Freundes stand. Dieser konnte die Fingern kaum von seiner warmen Haut und seinen harten, durchtrainierten Muskeln lassen.

 

Aber Stefan musste einmal kurz ablassen, wenn Michael ungeduldig an den Saum seines eigenen Shirts zupfte. Der Braunhaarige verstand das Zeichen und seine Arme schossen gewillt mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen in die Höhe, sodass Michael sein Shirt rasch von seinem Körper ziehen konnte. Genauso schnell wie sein eigenes, lag nun auch Stefans Shirt achtlos neben ihnen am Boden.

 

Wie oft hatte Michael schon Stefans nackten Oberkörper gesehen. Sein Tattoo auf seinem linken Oberarm, das kleine Kreuz auf der silbernen Kette, das er immer bei sich trug. Seine durchtrainierten Muskeln, seinen flacher Bauch und seine sanften, dunklen Brusthaare. Er hat ihn schon so oft gesehen, aber noch nie betrachten und vor allem noch nie so berührt.

 

Vorsichtig, fast so als ob der zierliche Körper seines Freundes wirklich zerbrechlich wäre, strich der Blonde langsam mit seinen vor Aufregung zitternden Fingerspitzen über seine Brust, vorbei an seinen Rippen, über seinen festen Bauch und schließlich nach hinten zu seine Rücken um ihn wieder an sich zu pressen.

 

Durch das schnelle, achtlose loswerden von Stefans Shirt waren seine dunklen Haare nun völlig zerzaust. Bei diesem süßen Anblick musste Michael grinsen. Er hatte durch die tausend Male, die er seinen besten Freund bereits angesehen hat, komplett vergessen wie wunderschön er doch eigentlich war.

 

Aufgrund dieser Erkenntnis konnte der Blonde nicht mehr länger warten um ihre Lippen wieder zu vereinen. Nach ein paar wilden Küssen, heißen Berührungen, erregten Stöhnen und aufgeregten Gekicher waren schnell auch ihre Gürtel in wenigen Handbewegungen geöffnet und mit einem dumpfen Knall schlugen sie am Holzboden unter ihren Füßen auf.

 

Nachdem sie mit halb geschlossenen Augen aus ihren Jeans rausgehüpft waren, ihre Lippen trennten sich während der ganzen Aktion keinen Augenblick, und sich nun nur mehr in ihrer Unterwäsche und Socken gegenüber standen, drehte Michael seinen kleineren Freund in seinen Armen, sodass er diesen in Richtung ihres Bettes führen konnte.

 

Ohne auch nur an das Vertrauen gegenüber seines besten Freundes zu zweifeln, ließ Stefan sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf die Matratze zurück fallen, bevor Michael sich über ihn beugte. Mit seinem rechten Bein zwischen den des Braunhaarigen, kroch der Größe verlangend hoch zu ihm, bis sein Oberkörper parallel über seinem war.

 

Michaels Hände drückten sich tief in die Matratze links und rechts neben Stefans Kopf, während er ihn von oben herab genau musterte. Warum hatte die beiden dies alles hier nicht schon viel früher ausprobiert? Es machte so viel Spaß und war so viel heißer und geiler als die letzte Nacht mit Sonja. Oder mit jedem anderen Mädchen mit dem Michael jemals intim war. Das Verlangen war wohl bei beiden tief in ihrem drinnen verborgen und vergraben gewesen und das vermutlich schon seit einer sehr langen Zeit.

 

Der Alkohol und Stefans Eifersucht waren heute Nacht schließlich das Ausschlaggebende gewesen, das die beiden zusammenführte. Und Michael konnte mit Worten gar nicht beschreiben wie dankbar er darüber war. Wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er jetzt auch nicht nach diesen Worten suchen. Viel lieber wollte er seinen besten Freund wieder küssen.

 

Der Blonde inhalierte den einzigartigen, köstlichen Duft seines Freundes, während er seinen Hals liebkoste. Er roch für ihn nach Geborgenheit, Freundschaft und Vertrauen. Ein so süßer, überwältigender, fast schon süchtig machender Duft. Ja, der Blonde konnte wirklich nicht genug davon bekommen. Nicht genug von seinem besten Freund bekommen.

 

Aber Stefan war diesmal schneller, konnte es offenbar nicht mehr abwarten, als er seine Hände in Michaels Nacken kreuzte und ihn verlangend zu sich hinab zog. Ihre Lippen tanzten wieder zusammen, während ihre zitternden, aufgeregten Hände den Körper des anderen erkundeten. Des Öfteren mussten sie kurz inne halten um zu kichern oder sich noch immer ungläubig anzusehen, denn es war alles so aufregend und neu für sie.

 

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit trennten sich ihr Lippen wieder, wenn Stefan begann die Wangen seines besten Freundes zu küssen. Sein Hals, seine Schultern und sein Brustkorb kamen als nächstes dran. Überall hinterließ er eine feuchte Straße, wo seine sanften, warmen Lippen seine Haut berührten.

 

Und Michael konnte nicht aufhören lustvoll zu Stöhnen je näher der Braunhaarige seinem Nippel kam. Stefan schien dies bemerkt zu haben, denn er spielte nun mit seinem Freund. Der Blonde war kurz davor seinen Zimmerkollegen anzuflehen ihm endlich das so verlangende Gefühl zu schenken.

 

Er war wirklich kurz davor aufzuschreien, wenn Stefan nun endlich nachgab, um ihm das Verlangen zu erfüllen. Wie konnte er nur seinen besten Freund diesen Wunsch verwehren? Vorsichtig nahm er den harten, erregten Nippel des Blonden in seinen heißen Mund und begann vorsichtig daran zu saugen.

 

Michael blieb die Luft im Hals stecken, während er versuchte dieses überirdische Gefühl zu verdauen. Er wollte aufschreien, aber er konnte nicht. Wenn Stefan dann auch noch begann mit seiner Zunge kreise um sein Nippel zu machen und er es von Zeit zu Zeit ganz ‚unabsichtlich‘ streifte, war es um den jungen Mann geschehen.

 

Auch wenn er Boxershorts trug, waren diese mittlerweile mehr als nur eng geworden so hart und lang war er bereits. Michael konnte auch die Nässe auf dem Material spüren. Er hatte bereits mehr als nur einen Lusttropfen abgegeben und er wollte noch mehr. Viel, viel mehr.

 

Stefan war noch immer damit beschäftig das eine Nippel seines Freundes mit seinen Lippen, Zähnen und seiner Zunge zu sekkieren, während das andere zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen sanft gerollt wurde. Der Braunhaarige hörte aber schlagartig mit dem ganzen Vergnügen auf, wenn er spürte wie Michael seine Erektion gegen seinen Oberschenkel zu pressen.

 

Nur die dünne Schicht ihrer Boxershorts trennte sie nun nur mehr. Voller Lust blickte der Blonde zu seinem besten Freund hinab und genauso wie er hatte auch dieser dieses Verlangen, dieses Feuer in seinen Augen. Es war Zeit.

 

Michael dachte nicht einmal darüber nach, wenn er sich auf seinen Knien aufrichtete und den dünnen Leinenstoff von seinen Hüften zerrte. Schnell und flink schlüpfte er endgültig aus seiner kompletten Kleidung, bevor er sich vor seinen besten Freund wieder aufrichtete. Dieser hat ihn die ganze Zeit dabei beobachtet, wie er sich unbeschämt vor seinen Augen auszog und nun Splitter-Faser-Nackt vor ihm kniete und sich ihm zum Besten zeigte.

 

Mit weit aufgerissen Augen und einen offenen Mund betrachtete Stefan den großen, langen Penis des Blonden. Der Kopf glänzte bereits in dem sanften Licht von den Lusttropfen, die er bereits abgegeben hatte. Seine Vorhaut war schon zurückgezogen, so erregt war er. So erregt hatte sein bester Freund ihn gemacht.

 

Stefan musste bei dieser Erkenntnis erst einmal schlucken, bevor er zu seinem Zimmerkollegen hinauf blickte. Michael musste, er musste seinen eigenen Penis ganz einfach kurz berühren, als er den Braunhaarige so überfordert zu ihm hoch blicken sah. Stefan sah so sexy aus und ihm schien auch zu gefallen, was er da vor sich sah.

 

Um keine weitere Sekunde mehr zu verlieren, begann der Blonde an dem Gummi der Boxershorts von seinem besten Freund zu ziehen. Etwas ängstlich zögerte Stefan, hob aber schließlich doch seine Hüfte, sodass Michael den Stoff entfernen konnte. Auch der Braunhaarige lag nun komplett nackt und entblößt unter ihm.

 

Natürlich haben sich die beiden schon gegenseitig nackt gesehen, dies war unvermeidbar, wenn man so oft für so lange Zeit sich ein Doppelzimmer teilte. Natürlich war es immer nur ausversehen und nur für eine halbe Sekunde gewesen, aber nun war es mehr als nur gewollt und Michael konnte sich Stefan nun ganz in Ruhe ansehen.

 

Dieser begann unter seinen neugierigen Blicken aber plötzlich sich nervös zu bewegen. Schließlich befahl Michael seine Augen loszulassen, auch wenn er diesen Anblick gerne noch länger beobachtet hätte, aber etwas stimmte nicht mit seinem besten Freund. Nervös, ängstlich, fast schon ein wenig gequält schaute er mit erröteten Wangen zu ihm auf.

 

Stefan war diese neue Situation unangenehm, so nackt und unzensiert unter ihm zu liegen. Er konnte nicht flüchten oder sich hinter etwas verstecken. Auch wenn der Kleine keine Angst zu haben brauchte, war sie ihm dennoch ins Gesicht geschrieben. Es war ihm sichtlich ziemlich unangenehm, auch wenn Michael nicht genau wusste wofür er sich so schämte.

 

Er sah wunderschön aus. Sein Penis war zwar nicht so lang wie sein eigner, aber das hätte auch nicht zu ihm gepasst. Dafür war Stefans dicker und seine Hoden waren um einiges mehr gefüllt und hingen auch tiefer als die seinen, da sein letztes Mal offenbar schon etwas länger zurück lag. Genauso wie er hatte auch sein Zimmerkollege seine Intimbehaarung nicht rasiert.

 

Warum denn auch, sie waren beiden Männer und keine pubertierende Teenager mehr. Seine Scharmbehaarung war auch um einiges dunkler und dichter als die seine, aber verdammt sah er nicht perfekt aus? Offensichtlich teilte Stefan diese Meinung nicht unbedingt, denn er rekelte sich immer noch unwohl unter Michaels Blick.

 

Aber er verstand. Es war ihr erstes Mal, der Kleine würde schon noch verstehen wie wunderschön er war und dass er keine Hemmungen vor seinen besten Freund zu haben brauchte.

 

Schließlich und einfach griff Michael nach einer Decke und überdeckt seinen Rücken mit dieser. Wenn seine Hände sich dann wieder in die Matratze neben Stefans Kopf bohrten, überdeckte er mit seinem Körper den seines Zimmerkollegen und dieser war somit für seine Augen nicht mehr frei ersichtlich.

 

Aber dafür für seinen Körper, wenn er sich nun zwischen Stefan gespreizten Beinen legte. Seine Augen waren nun seine Haut und der Blonde versuchte ihn nun somit zu erkunden. Wenn Michael seine Genitalien auf die seines besten Freund legten, stöhnten beiden lange und laut auf. Es war so ein tolles, neues Gefühl und sie waren beide so wohltuend warm, sodass ihnen nur noch heißer wurde.

 

Nachdem der erste große Schock dieser neuen Leidenschaft durch ihre Körper gerast war, begann der Blonde sich vorsichtig zu bewegen. Nach vorne und zurück, ihre Körpermittelpunkte noch immer fest aneinander gepresst. Nun erkundete auch Michael den Hals und die Brust seines besten Freundes.

 

Und er schmeckte sogar noch besser als er roch. So süß und heiß, die perfekt Mischung für seine Zunge und Lippen. Währenddessen hörte Michael nie mit seiner gleichmäßigen Bewegung auf und Stefan strich mit seinen Händen sanft durch seine blonden Haare, über seinen Rücken, bis runter zu seinem Arsch.

 

Bei der ersten Berührung musste der Braunhaarige aufstöhnen, was Michael zum Schmunzeln brachte, während er noch immer Stefans Nippel bearbeitete. Die beiden waren definitiv betrunken, aber er war sich wirklich nicht mehr so sicher, ob dies vom Alkohol kam. Die Lust machte beide verrückt und sorglos.

 

Stefan unter ihm hatte hochrote Wangen, vor Erregung und Lust. Seine Augen glitzerten vor Aufregung und Verlangen. Er war bereit, genauso wie Michael. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der Ältere auch so kommen würde und seine ganze Ladung auf Stefans Bauch spritzen würde.

 

Es törnte die beiden so an ihre Hoden gegen die des anderen gedrückt zu spüren, wenn sich ihre bereits ausgestoßenen Flüssigkeiten mit einander vermischten und die Härte des anderen gegen ihre Körper drückte. Michael wusste, dass er es lange nicht mehr aushalten würde.

 

Aber er wollte unbedingt eines noch machen, bevor er den wahrscheinlich besten Orgasmus seines Lebens haben würde. Er wollte Stefan in seiner Hand spüren. Vorsichtlich glitt er mit seiner rechten Hand über die Schulter des Braunhaarigen, seiner Brust vorbei an seinen harten, geschwollenen Nippel, weiter über seine Rippen und Hüfte, bis kurz vor seinem Ziel, wo er dann inne hielt.

 

Seine linke Hand und seinen Unterarm hatte er schon lange unter dem Polster auf dem Stefans Kopf lag vergraben, sodass er mit seinen Gesicht näher an des seines besten Freundes sein konnte. Fragend nach seiner Erlaubnis, ob er auch das so sehr wollende wirklich machen durfte, blickte Michael seinen Zimmerkollegen tief in die Augen.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Stefan seinen Kopf zustimmend nickte. Er war offensichtlich auch schon ziemlich nahe dran und konnte es kaum erwarten den festen Griff seines Freundes um seinen Penis zu spüren. Die Lippen des Kleinen waren gerötet und angeschwollen von ihren bereits vielen Küssen und Liebkosungen, die Michael mit seinen Zähnen vorsichtig an ihnen verbracht hatte.

 

Er schaute so heiß aus mit seinen halb geschlossenen Augen, eben diesen Lippen und seinen wilden, zerzausten Haaren. Michael lächelte selbst betrunken vor Lust zu seinem besten Freund hinab und kurz nachdem dieser es erwiderte, bedeckte er seine schon sehnsüchtigen wartenden Lippen wieder mit den seinen.

 

Und dann nahm er ihn in die Hand und gleichzeitig stöhnten beide auf. Es einfach war ein umwerfendes Gefühl. Langsam aber sicher, denn Michael wusste genau was er tat, begann er die Haut von Stefans Penis nach oben und unten zu schieben. Im richtigen Rhythmus, mit dem richtigen Druck und in der richtigen Geschwindigkeit, so wie er es immer bei sich selbst tat.

 

Und offensichtlich gefiel es auch seinen besten Freund, der ihn nun nicht mehr anblickte, sondern seine wunderschönen Augen in Lust und Überwältigung zupresste. Auch sein Mund war nicht mehr im Stande seine Küsse zu erwidern, er brauchte ihn nun um aus tiefster Kehle zu stöhnen und schnell zu atmen.

 

Es war ein Anblick für Götter, ein Anblick den Michael nie mehr in seinem Leben vergessen wird. Fast so als ob der Braunhaarige seinen Blick auf ihn spüren, schossen seine Augen auf und der Größere war einen Augenblick besorgt, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hatte, aber dann lächelte Stefan ihn an und er wusste dass alles noch immer perfekt war.

 

Eine Sekunde später aber fand er den wahren Grund heraus, warum sich sein bester Freund nicht mehr so einfach gehen ließ wie noch vor ein paar Sekunden. Vielleicht mit nicht so viel Druck, aber mit mindestens genauso viel Verlangen, fand Stefan den Penis seines besten Freundes, nahm ihn fest in die Hand und begann mit den gleichen Bewegungen.

 

So musste es sich wohl anfühlen, wenn Stefan sich selbst befriedigte und alleine nur der Gedanke ließ Michael wild werden. Die beiden Stöhnten nun um die Wette, während ihre Hände unter der Decke, zwischen ihren Körpern hart arbeiteten. Ihr Hoden berührten sich immer noch und gaben ihnen damit noch einen extra Kick.

 

Es war kaum noch auszuhalten, für beide. Noch nie zuvor waren sie mit jemand intim, der so gut ihre Bedürfnisse und Vorlieben verstand und auch umsetzten konnte. Sie konnten sie selbst sein, endlich. Beide wussten was sie taten, wie sie Hand anlegen mussten, was dem anderen gefiel und vor allem wenn sie nicht aufhören durften.

 

Kein einziges Wort, kein einziges Wort haben sie gesprochen, seitdem Stefan Michael geküsst hatte. Worte waren aber auch nicht notwendig, sie wären überflüssig gewesen, denn ihre Augen sagten so viel mehr und sie verstanden den anderen auch so. Michael konnte sehen, dass Stefan fast angekommen war und auch der Braunhaarige konnte es in den Augen seines besten Freundes sehen wie nahe er war.

 

Kurz bevor es bei den beiden soweit war, presste Michael seine Lippen noch einmal gegen die des Kleineren. Und das war der Tropfen der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Ihr Kuss löste sich wieder, wenn beide Männer gleichzeitig laut und kraftvoll aufstöhnten.

 

Keiner der beiden hörte auf, auch wenn dieses einzigartige Gefühl gerade ihre Körper durchströmte und sie beinahe lähmte. Michael spürte die plötzlich auftretende warme Nässe auf seinem Bauch. Sein eigenes und Stefans Sperma vermischten sich im Moment und es war das Schönste überhaupt für ihn.

 

Sie hörten mit ihren Bewegungen immer noch nicht auf, sie wurden nur langsamer, genauso wie ihr Orgasmus. Langsam verschwand auch die Kraft in Michael und so presste er erschöpft seine verschwitzte Stirn gegen die seines besten Freundes, bis auch die letzte Welle dieses atemberaubenden Gefühls seinen und Stefans Körper verlassen hatte.

 

Tief atmend und mit einem wild rasenden Herzen, verließ den beiden dann auch die Kraft in ihren Händen und ihr Griff wurde schlaff, genauso wie ihre schwindende Erektion. Schließlich konnte sich Michael nicht mehr auf seinen Ellbogen halten und stürzte förmlich auf den Körper des Braunhaarigen.

 

Das Geräusch, welches die Flüssigkeit zwischen ihren Körpern gegen ihre Haut in dem Moment von sich gab, hatten die beiden noch nie gehört. Und auch noch nie gefühlt, denn es war als ob dies der Kleber war, der ihre Körper zusammen hielt.

 

Michael hatte sein Gesicht zwischen Stefans Schulter und Nacken vergraben und versuchte noch immer schmerzhaft an Luft zu kommen. Ihre Lungen und Herzen arbeiteten auf Hochtouren und plötzlich fühlte Michael sich so unendlich müde.

 

Kurz bevor er einschlief, hob er nochmals seinen bereits so schweren Kopf um nach seinen besten Freund zu sehen. Dieser hatte seine Augen bereits geschlossen und sah so relaxed aus wie schon lange nicht mehr.

 

Entweder war er bereits eingeschlafen oder er würde das Land der Träume in den nächsten Sekunden betreten. In diesem Moment erinnerte sich Michael, dass er noch immer auf Stefans Körper lag und er hier nicht die Nacht verbringen konnte, denn er würde den armen Kleinen zerquetschen.

 

Mit seiner letzten Kraft, rollte sich der Blonde runter von ihm und noch bevor sein Körper die Matratze wieder erreicht hatte, war auch er eingeschlafen.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael wurde am nächsten Morgen unsanft und abrupt geweckt, als etwas laut und stark gegen ihre Hotelzimmertür pochte. Von weit weg hörte er die Stimmen seiner Teamkollegen, die nach ihm und Stefan riefen. Vorsichtig versuchte er seine noch immer sehr müden Augen zu öffnen, aber das Tageslicht tat so weh und es war alles verschwommen.

 

Für einen kurzen Moment wusste Micheal nicht wo er war, doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder. Er war in einem Hotel in Oberstdorf und heute war das erste Training für den Auftakt der Vierschanzentournee. Oh Gott, was? Erst in diesem Moment fügte er die Puzzleteile zusammen.

 

Hotel, Training, Vierschanzentournee, das Klopfen gegen die Zimmertür, Teamkollegen riefen nach ihm und Stefan. Sie hatten verschlafen. Verdammt nochmal. Wo konnte das denn passieren?

 

Michael hatte gerade die Bettdecke von seinem Körper weggerissen, als er bemerkte, dass er splitterfasernackt war. Warum war er um Himmelswillen nackt? Und wieso brannte das Licht von der Stehlampe in der Ecke und auch im Badezimmer? Und was zum Teufel war das klebrige Zeug auf seinem Bauch?

 

Total verwirrt schaute der Blonde zu seinem Zimmerkollegen rüber, der noch immer schlafend neben ihm im Bett lag. Sein rechter Fuß war außerhalb seiner Decke und er.. Michael konnte es nicht fassen, seinen Augen nicht glauben. Auch Stefan schien nackt unter der Decke zu liegen. Was in Gottes Namen ist hier passiert?

 

Und dann kamen plötzlich alle Bilder von gestern Nacht in Michaels Kopf zurück. Alles auf einmal und so schnell, dass er überwältigt seine Augen weit aufriss und ihm heiß und kalt zur selben Zeit wurde.

 

Er sah Stefan, wie er auf seinen Zehenspitzen stand und ihn küsste. Wie sich sie beide gegenseitig auszogen. Wie sie im Bett landeten und der Braunhaarige ihn mit seinen Lippen liebkoste. Wenn Michael sich selbst und seinen besten Freund die Boxershorts auszog und wie sie zusammen..

 

Plötzlich hämmerte es erneut gegen die Hotelzimmertür und dieses Mal hörte Michael die Stimme von Manuel. "Alter. Schläft ihr zwei noch immer? Wir haben schon alles nach euch abgesucht." Noch immer zu den Knochen schockiert, versuchte Michael sich aufzurappeln und nahm dabei seine Decke mit sich um sein bestes Stück zu überdecken.

 

Schließlich begann sich auch Stefan im Bett zu bewegen, er wachte nun auch endlich auf. "Verdammt, ja. Wir haben verschlafen. Sind in fünf Minuten unten." Antwortete Michael schließlich durch die geschlossenen Tür und sein Kopf gab ihm auf einmal einen schmerzenden Stich. Vielleicht hatte er gestern doch etwas zu viel getrunken.

 

Lachend hörte er seine Teamkollegen endlich vor der Zimmertüre verschwinden und Michaels erschrockene Augen wanderten schnell zu Stefan, der nun sitzend im Bett saß und sich noch immer müde und verschlafen die Augen rieb.

 

Michael war es unmöglich etwas zu sagen oder zu tun, er blieb ganz einfach dort stehen wo er war und starrte seinen Zimmerkollege an, bis dieser zu ihm nach oben sah. Der Jüngere öffnete schockiert seinen Mund, bei dem Anblick der sich da vor ihm bot. Michael komplett nackt, nur ein kleiner Teil seines Körpers war von der Decke versteckt. Die beiden jungen Männer sahen sich erschrocken für mehrere endlos fühlende Sekunden an.

 

Stefan starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf Michael, der seinen nackten Körper noch immer versuchte mit der Bettdecke zu überdecken. Wenn auch die Erinnerungen langsam in den Kleineren wieder hoch kamen, hob dieser seine eigene Decke, um zu überprüfen, ob er vielleicht nicht doch nur geträumt hatte.

 

Stefan konnte den Bildern in seinen Kopf nicht glauben, sie konnten doch eigentlich gar nicht wahr sein, doch sein eigner nackter Körper gab ihm dann doch die Bestätigung, dass das alles gestern wirklich passiert war.

 

Michael beobachtete wie die Farbe aus dem Gesicht seines Freundes verschwand, bevor er seine Handflächen beschämt gegen sein Gesicht drückte. In diesem Moment begriff auch er, dass er nicht geträumt hatte. Verdammte scheiße, was haben sich die beiden da gestern nur gedacht?

 

Auch wenn der Ältere nur kurz Zeit hatte darüber nachzudenken, kam er schließlich zu dem Entschluss, dass er nichts bereute. Er bereute nur, dass sie es gestern getan haben, wo doch heute das erste Training war und sie eigentlich hätten früh aufstehen müssen.

 

Das Training. Plötzlich wusste Michael was zu tun war und fast ferngesteuert suchte er schnell ihre beiden gestern Nacht unachtsam auf dem Boden verstreuten Boxershorts. Er fand Stefans zuerst und warf ihm diese neben ihm auf die Matratze hin. "Schnell Stef. Wir müssen uns beeilen." Versuchte er ihn wieder zum Leben zu erwecken.

 

Der Braunhaarige rührte sich aber natürlich erst in dem Augenblick, als Michael die Decke fallen ließ und schnell in seine eigene Unterhose schlüpfte. Es war ihm ganz und gar nicht unangenehm, dass Stefan ihn schon wieder nackt sah, aber er wusste dass der Jüngere sich nicht wohlfühlte. "Komm schon." Versuchte er ihn nochmal die Situation zu realisieren, bevor er sich umdrehte, um nach seinen Skispringanzug zu suchen und um Stefan etwas Privatsphäre zu geben.

 

Sieben Minuten später saßen sie bereits im Auto Richtung Skisprungschanze, ohne die Zähne geputzt zu haben, ohne etwas gegessen oder getrunken zu haben und ohne sich zu duschen. Ihre Teamkollegen hatten den Spaß ihres Lebens, während sie sich über die beiden lustig machten. Noch nie hatten sie sich so verschlafen und dann auch noch so schlimm. Aber sie hatten am Vorabend auch noch nie..

 

Michael versuchte nicht mehr daran zu denken oder dass auf seinen Bauch noch immer ihr gemeinsames Sperma klebte. Er versuchte so zu sein wie immer und erklärte seinen Kollegen, dass sie beide gestern etwas mehr als gewollt getrunken hatten und sie den Wecker vergessen hatten zu stellen oder ganz einfach nicht gehört hatten.

 

Michael lächelte schließlich zu dem Gelächter seiner Freunde, während Stefans Blick starr auf seine Hände auf seiner Schoß gerichtete war. Es schien ihm ganz und gar nicht gut zu gehen und man sah es ihm mehr als nur an.

 

Fünfzehn Minuten später standen sie alle bereits vor ihrem Trainer und Gregor erklärte ihm, dass zwei von ihnen den Tag etwas verschlafen begonnen hatten und sie deswegen zu spät waren. Auch wenn Gregor keine Namen genannt hatte, wusste der Trainer wer gemeint war.

 

Michael hatte seine Augen gerollt und meinte, dass einmal keinmal sei und Stefan stand noch immer völlig neben sich. Hoffentlich nimmt er die Sprünge ernst, hoffentlich konzentriert er sich, betete Michael, der ihn besorgt von der Seite mustert. Er wollte gerade zu ihm rüber gehen und ihm fragen ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung ist, wenn sie alle schon Richtung Schanze aufbrechen mussten.

 

Leider hatte Michael keine Gelegenheit mehr mit Stefan alleine zu sprechen und ehe er sich versah saß er selbst bereits am Balken und Blickte den Schanzentisch hinunter. Hochkonzentriert blickte er zu seinem Trainer hinüber, atmete noch einmal tief durch und stieß sich schließlich ab, nachdem er das Okay bekommen hatte.

 

Sein Sprung war solide, nicht einer seiner besten aber nach dem holprigen Morgen, ganz zu schweigen von letzter Nacht, war sein Sprung für ihn zufriedenstellend. Nach ihm kam Manual und danach gefolgt Thomas.

 

Beide fragten ihm warum er nicht mit dem Aufzug schon wieder nach oben fuhr um seinen zweiten Trainingssprung zu absolvieren. Er antwortete beiden, dass er noch auf Stefan warten wollte, der soeben oben am Balken Platz genommen hatte.

 

Michael wollte kurz mit ihm reden, vielleicht konnten sie gemeinsam zusammen hochfahren und ein paar Worte wechseln. Sie haben in den stressigen fünf Minuten zwischen aufwachen und Hotel verlassen kein Wort miteinander gesprochen. Außerdem war er etwas besorgt um ihn. Hoffentlich würde beim Sprung jetzt alles gut gehen.

 

Der Blonde hielt die Luft an, wenn er den Braunhaarigen vom Balken wegstoßen sah, wie er den Schanzentisch hinunter raste und wenn er schließlich in die Luft stieg. Es sah alles gut aus, so wie immer bei ihm eigentlich. Michael begann wieder zu atmen und er wollte gerade anfangen zu grinsen, da seinem besten Freund offenbar nicht einmal die vorige Nacht von seiner permanent guten Fassung abhalten konnte, wenn Stefan in der Luft plötzlich zu rudern begann.

 

Es ließ Michaels Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren, wenn er seinen besten Freund zusehen musste, wie er versuchte nicht zu stürzen. Bring ihn runter Stef, das schaffst du noch, flehte der Blonde zu sich selbst, während er machtlos zusehen musste wie sein Freund kämpfte.

 

Gott sei Dank kamen Stefans Probleme in der Luft erst ziemlich spät, als er der Schanze schon sehr nahe war. Aber dennoch wäre ein Sturz höchstwahrscheinlich fatal gewesen. Mit letzter Kraft und einem Geschick das wirklich nur er hatte, brachte der Jüngere seine Ski zu Boden.

 

Wenigstens war er schon heil gelandet, nun musste er nur mehr zum Stillstand kommen, redete sich Michael selbst zu. Noch immer mit weit aufgerissenen Augen musste der Größere mitansehen wie sein Zimmerkollege erneute kämpfte um nicht zu stürzen. Er musste es einfach irgendwie schaffen, es konnte nicht alles schon jetzt vorbei sein. Er hatte doch so hart daran gekämpft und gearbeitet.

 

Michael begann erst wieder zu atmen, wenn Stefan auf seinen Ski langsamer und langsamer wurde und er schließlich endlich auf der rechten Seite der Schanze stehen blieb und sich selbst total erschrocken und geschockt fallen ließ.

 

In dem Moment als der Braunhaarige den Schnee berührte, rannte der Ältere auch schon los um nach seinen besten Freund zu sehen. "Stef! Stef, bist du okay?" Schrie er ihn entgegen, aber es kam keine Rückmeldung. Der Kleinere saß mit ausgestreckten Beinen vor ihm im Schnee und schaute komplett erstarrt ins Leere.

 

Wenn Michael seinen besten Freund endlich erreicht hatte, ließ er sich vor ihm auf die Knie fallen, nahm seine Schultern zwischen seine Handflächen und fragte erneut "Stef, hast du dir weh getan?" Noch immer antwortete er nicht, er war komplett erstarrt und in Schock.

 

Deswegen fasste der Blonde den Kopf samt Helm seines Freundes in seine Hände, hob ihn vorsichtig an und brachte ihn somit dazu, dass der Jüngere ihn ansah und Michael endlich sein Gesicht sehen konnte. "Hey." Versuchte der Ältere ihn zu beruhigen, als sich ihre Augen trafen und er sehen konnte wie erschrocken der Kleine wirklich war.

 

Vorsichtig nahm er die Skibrille von seinem Gesicht, um ihn noch besser mustern zu können. Stefans Augen sahen müde und fertig aus. Er war unter Schock, was auch seine Augen glitzern ließ. Offensichtlich hatte er sich nichts getan, was mehr als nur ein Wunder war, aber er sah verwirrt aus, deshalb versicherte Michael ihm "Es ist alles okay, Kleiner. Es ist nichts passiert. Das wird schon wieder. Nur ein kleiner Zwischenfall."

 

Die beiden sahen sich länger in die Augen, bevor der Kleinere schließlich nickte und Michaels Schultern sich dadurch wieder etwas leichter anfühlten. "Komm, ich helfe dir auf." Bot der Blonde ihn an und erst als er seine Hände in die seinen nahm, merkte er wie sehr sein ganzer Körper zitterte.

 

Stefan war noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen als er wieder stand, weshalb Michael die Bindung seiner Ski für ihn öffnete. In diesem Moment kamen auch Manuel und Thomas zu ihnen gerannt, die das Ganze von weiter weg beobachtet hatten und ebenfalls so schnell wie möglich zu Stefan geeilt kamen.

 

Genauso wie Michael zuvor fragten sie beinahe hysterisch was passiert war und ob er sich verletzt hat. Der Kleine konnte noch immer keinen ganzen Satz formen, so geschockt und verwirrt war er. Deshalb antwortete der Blonde den beiden, dass er nicht verletzt sei und alles okay war.

 

Stefan stützte sich auf den Rücken seines Freundes ab, als er aus seinen Ski hinausstieg. Der Ältere nahm diese selbstverständlich und trug sie für seinen besten Freund zum Ausgang. Die ganze Zeit über stützte Michael seinen Zimmerkollegen mit einen Arm um seine kleinen, zitternden Schultern. Dem Weg bis hin zum Aufzug und auch während der Fahrt nach oben rätselten die beiden anderen darüber was passiert war.

 

Stefan war noch immer ganz leise und schaute einfach nur schrecklich aus. Michael machte sich spätestens jetzt ziemliche Sorgen um ihn. Was war nur los mit ihm? Er war doch sonst immer so konzentriert. Fast die ganze Zeit über musste er seinen kleinen Freund stützen, damit dieser nicht einfach so zur Seite kippte.

 

In dem Moment als der Fahrstuhl aufging, kamen ihnen auch schon ihr Trainer und die restlichen ihrer Teamkollegen entgegen und redetet auf Stefan ein. Auch Alexander wollte wissen was passiert war, ob er sich verletzt hatte und wie es zu diesen Schwierigkeiten kam.

 

Michael konnte beobachten, wie die Farbe aus Stefans Gesicht verschwand, wie er den Mund auf und zu machte, jedes Mal versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber es dann schließlich doch nicht raus brachte. Wie er unter seinem Anzug zitterte und seine Beine langsam nachließen.

 

"Jetzt sag schon was." Forderte der Trainer schließlich, nachdem der Braunhaarige auf keine der Fragen von niemanden reagiert hatte. Die dunklen Augen des Kleineren gingen von Gesicht zu Gesicht, auch zu Michaels und danach brachte er gerade noch raus "Es tut mir leid." bevor er sich die Hand vor dem Mund drückte, sich umdrehte und schnellst möglichst in den kleinen Waldabschnitt verschwand.

 

Überrascht aber auch besorgt schauten ihn alle nach. Michael fühlte mit seinem besten Freund, er tat ihm so leid. "Kann mir irgendjemand erklären was mit ihm bitte los ist?" Wollte Alexander schließlich von den anderen wissen, aber keiner konnte ihm so recht eine vernünftige Antwort geben.

 

"Ich denke es ist irgendetwas mit seiner Freundin. Es scheint wohl im Moment nicht so gut zu laufen mit den beiden." Erklärte Gregor nach einigen schweigenden Sekunden. "Na toll, das ist genau das was der Junge jetzt braucht." Sagte Heinz verzweifelt, nachdem er tief eingeatmet und laut ausgeatmet hatte.

 

Plötzlich landeten alle Blicke auf Michael, sie sahen ihn alle fragend an in der Hoffnung dass er mehr dazu wusste. Ja, er wusste mehr und wahrscheinlich auch den Grund warum Stefan heute nicht er selbst war, aber er würde es ihnen nie im Leben erzählen.

 

Stattdessen drückte er Manuel seine und Stefans Ski in die Hände und sagte "Ich sehe mal nach ihm." Damit verschwand auch der Größere zwischen den Nadelbäumen. Er musste nicht lange nach seinen Freund suchen, denn auch wenn er ihn nicht sehen konnte, konnte er ihn genau hören.

 

Damit er sich nicht erschrecken würde, gab er sich zu bemerken mit "Ich bins Stef. Ich komm rüber zu dir." Als Michael dem Geräusch immer näher und näher kam, sah er den Braunhaarigen schließlich neben einen Baum lehnend, wie er seinen Mageninhalt entleerte.

 

Schnell eilte der Blonde rüber zu seinem Freund um ihn beizustehen. Er hatte Stefan schon öfters als nur einmal sich übergeben gesehen und es ekelte ihn auch nicht wirklich an. "Ist schon gut. Das wird schon wieder, Kleiner." Versuchte der Ältere ihn gut zuzureden, während er sanft über seinen zitternden Rücken strich. Sein beinahe Sturz hatte ihn sehr mitgenommen. War auch kein Wunder, Michael würde so etwas nicht einmal seinen schlimmsten Feind wünschen.

 

Nach ein paar Sekunden war alles vorbei und der Kleinere wischte sich mit seinen zitternden Handrücken über seinen Mund. Der Blonde half ihm sich gegen den Baum zu lehnen. Der Kleine atmete ein paar Mal mit geschlossenen Augen tief durch, um sich etwas zu beruhigen. Nachdem der Jüngere seine Augen langsam wieder geöffnet hatte, lächelte Michael ihn aufmunternd zu, bevor er ihn immer noch besorgt fragte "Fühlst du dich wieder ein wenig besser?"

 

Stefan musterte seinen Freund für ein paar Sekunden, bevor sich sein Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig änderte, er sich vom Baum abstieß und mit einer genervten Stimme antwortete "Na klar, ich fühl mich bestens."

 

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen sah Michael ihm nach. Der Jüngere war noch immer wackelig auf den Beinen unterwegs, weshalb es für den Größeren nicht schwierig war ihn einzuholen. "Stef, jetzt warte doch mal." Er stellte sich vor dem Braunhaarigen, sodass er nicht mehr weiter gehen konnte. "Ich wollte doch nur wissen ob du Hilfe brauchst oder ob es schon wieder geht."

 

"Mir gehts vielleicht nicht so gut wie dir, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht." Fauchte ihn der Kleinere an. Verwirrt blickte Michael zu ihn hinunter. "Was ist nun schon wieder los mit dir?" Fragte er ihn, denn leider wusste er nicht, was genau ihn jetzt auf einmal so wütend gemacht hatte.

 

"Was mit mir los ist. Das fragst du wirklich?" Stefan war empört und lachte übertrieben gespielt, bevor er zwischen zusammengebissen Zähnen fortfuhr "Ich habe dein, ich meinen meines, verdammt nochmal _unser_ Sperma noch immer auf meinen Bauch kleben und du fragst mich wirklich warum ich so fertig bin?"

 

Wenigstens wusste Michael nun warum sein Zimmerkollege so wütend war und was ihn so fertig machte, dass er sich nicht einmal aufs Skispringen konzentrieren konnte. Aber er war verwirrt. Stefan hatte ihn doch gestern geküsst und hatte auch dasselbe wie er gewollt, aber nun schien er alles zu tiefst zu bereuen.

 

Bevor der Blonde noch irgendetwas antworteten konnte, sagte der Kleinere wütend "Ich weiß du verstehst es nicht, weil für dich ist es ja als wäre nichts passiert, aber ich kann es nicht einfach vergessen und weiter so machen als wäre nichts. Ich bin nicht so wie du."

 

Stefan wollte gerade ansetzen sich von Michael zu entfernen und in Richtung Schanze zurück zu kehren, wenn der Ältere ihm versuchte klarzumachen "Glaubst du etwa ich bin nicht verwirrt und mach mir nicht die ganz Zeit über Gedanken was da gestern Nacht zwischen uns beiden passiert ist? Glaubst du wirklich mir ist das alles egal?"

 

"Es sieht zumindest so aus." Fauchte Stefan ihn an, bevor er schlussendlich wirklich wegging und ihn enttäuscht und verletzt zurück ließ. Warum glaubte sein bester Freund nur solche Sachen von ihm? Er sollte ihn doch eigentlich besser kennen und besser wissen, besser als alle anderen. Aber Michael kannte Stefan und er wusste, dass man ihm in Situationen wie dieser vor eine Wand anrennen lassen musste, damit er endlich begriff um was es wirklich ging.

 

"Du glaubst also wirklich ich weiß nicht wie du dich gerade fühlst?" Fragte der Blonde ihn noch einmal. "Ich glaub es nicht, ich weiß es." Antwortete der Braunhaarige schnippisch, er drehte sich nicht einmal mehr um, während er weiter ging. Er würdigte ihn keinen weiteren Blick mehr.

 

Michael beobachtete seinen kleinen, zierlichen Rücken für ein paar Sekunden, bevor er wieder zu sprechen begann "Ja, vielleicht fühle ich mich im Moment anders als du, sehe die Dinge nicht so wie du, aber glaub nicht, dass ich dich deswegen nicht verstehe und was du gerade durchmachst, Kleiner."

 

Stefans Schritte verlangsamten sich. Er blieb zwar nicht stehen, aber er hörte seinen Freund zumindest zu. Dieser atmetete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er fortfuhr "Ich weiß, dass du nach gestern Nacht verwirrt bist, du nicht weißt warum das passiert ist und was du davon halten sollst. Ich weiß, dass du eine riesige Last auf deinen Schultern hast, weil alle von dir erwarten, dass du die Tournee gewinnst. Heinz, deine Eltern, die anderen Springer im Team, die ganze Nation und vor allem du selbst. Du stehst noch immer unter Schock, nachdem du fast gestürzt bist. Du hast den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen und getrunken. Hast einen Kater von gestern und gut ist dir auch nicht. Du hast Schuldgefühle, weil du deine Freundin betrogen hast, etwas dass du nie machen wolltest. Und du hast Angst, dass du gestern Nacht deinen besten Freund verloren hast."

 

Es war Mucksmäuschenstill nachdem Michael fertig war. Erwartungsvoll schaute er seinen Zimmerkollegen an, der seinen Kopf verzweifelt und erschöpft zwischen seinen Schultern fallen ließ. Langsam und zaghaft drehte er sich schließlich um und in dem Moment, als Michael seine Augen tränen sah, eilte er zu ihm um ihn in den Arm zunehmen.

 

"Komm her du." Sagte er sanft. Er konnte ihn einfach nie lange böse sein. Der Blonde wusste ganz genau wie sein Freund tickte und was er sagen musste um ihn zu brechen. Stefan begann in seinem Armen zu schluchzen, währen er ein gequältes "Es tut mir leid." versuchte über die Lippen zu bekommen. Der Jüngere hielt sich an seinen Freund fest, lehnte sich wieder gegen seinen stärkeren Körper.

 

"Ist schon gut, Kleiner. Es wird alles wieder gut. Wir machen das schon. Das wird schon wieder. Versuch alles von gestern Nacht vorerst zu vergessen, vor allem jetzt im Training. Wir sprechen dann am Abend im Hotel darüber, okay?" Schlug der Blonde den zierlichen Mann in seinen Armen gutgemeint vor.

 

Dieser war nur im Stande zu nicken, bevor er sein Gesicht wieder in Michaels Skispringanzug vergrub. "Mach mir bitte nie wieder so Angst, Kleiner." Bat der Größere ihm, alleine nur bei dem Gedanken an seinen fast Sturz wurde auch ihm schlecht.


	5. Chapter 5

Zehn Minuten später gingen die beiden Freunde wieder zurück zu den anderen, nachdem sich Stefan so gut wie möglich beruhigt hatte. Der Kleine sah dennoch noch immer schrecklich aus, woraufhin ihr Trainer nur zustimmte, wenn Michael vorschlug, dass es wohl besser wäre, wenn sein Zimmerkollege heute nicht mehr springen würde.

 

Schnell holte der Blonde seinen besten Freund eine Flasche Wasser und befahl ihm fast diese sofort auszutrinken, da er bis jetzt noch immer nichts getrunken hatte. Michael leerte seine eigene innerhalb weniger Sekunden, da auch er seinen Brand von gestern dringend löschen musste.

 

Der Braunhaarige sah nur mit halber Konzentration den anderen beim Springen zu. Jedes Mal wenn Michael in seiner Nähe war, schaute er bei ihm vorbei, ob es ihm auch gut ging, redete mit ihm und fragte ob er etwas bräuchte. Er tat ihm leid, wie er da so alleine in der Kälte saß, mit seinen Gedanken weit weg und einem Gesicht das dem eines Geistes ähnelte.

 

Nach fünf weiteren Sprüngen war das Training endlich vorbei und alle konnten wieder zurück ins warme Hotel. Sie hatten kurz Zeit um sich zu duschen und umzuziehen. Michael ließ Stefan zuerst unter die heiße Dusche, da er wusste dass ihm sehr kalt war und er bereits auch schon blaue Lippen hatte.

 

Nachdem Stefan aus dem Badezimmer heraustrat, nahm Michael eine kurze Dusche. Den Blonden ist aufgefallen, dass sein Freund bereits komplett angezogen aus dem Bad kam, etwas das er sonst nie tat. Ihm schien die gestrige Nacht und dass sein Zimmerkollege ihn komplett nackt gesehen hatte, noch immer sehr unangenehm zu sein.

 

Michael wollte seinen Freund nicht allzu lange alleine lassen, deshalb beeilte er sich mit seiner Dusche. In dem Moment als der Blonde sich mit seinem Duschgel über seinen Bauch strich, musste er leider feststellen, dass somit nun auch die letzte schöne, sichtbare Erinnerungen an gestern Nacht verschwunden war.

 

Er wollte Stefan nicht unnötig in Verlegenheit bringen, deswegen zog er sich Boxershorts und sein Shirt auch bereits schon im Bad an. Als Michael dann aus dem Badezimmer heraustrat, saß Stefan in einem Stuhl und starrte ins leere. Er hatte ihn erst gar nicht bemerkt, erst als der Blonde ihm die Frage stellte welche Therapien sie heute noch hatten. Nichts wissend schüttelte er seinen Kopf, er konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken als an letzte Nacht.

 

Stefan tat ihm so leid, aber auch Michael konnte im Moment nichts an seiner Verfassung ändern bzw. ihm bei seiner Last helfen. Der Blonde wusste, dass er dieses Thema jetzt nicht ansprechen sollte, denn irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass sein Freund womöglich wieder in Tränen ausbrechen würde, jetzt wo sie doch wieder weg mussten. Er konnte es für ihn nur versuchen leichter machen. Wenigstens haben auch die anderen mittlerweile verstanden, dass sie Stefan heute in Ruhe lassen sollten mit ihren vielen Fragen.

 

Der Braunhaarige aß nichts zu Mittag, da ihm noch immer schlecht war. Michael wäre überrascht gewesen, wenn es anders gewesen wäre. "Du musst zumindest etwas Trinken." Versuchte der Blonde ihn zu animieren, ansonsten würde er nachher in der Sauna noch umkippen. Wenigstens trank Stefan den halben Liter, den sein Zimmerkollege ihn vor seiner Nase hingestellt hatte.

 

Während den Therapien änderte sich nichts an Stefans Verfassung und Michael selbst hatte nicht einmal die Gelegenheit sich über gestern Nacht Gedanken zu machen, da er zu besorgt um seinen besten Freund war.

 

Beim Abendessen stellte er Stefan einen Teller Suppe unter die Nase, da sich der Jüngere wieder ohne sich etwas zu Essen zu holen, zu Tisch hingesetzt hatte. Michael war überrascht, dass er überhaupt zum Abendessen mitkam. Der Kleine wollte wohl jetzt ganz einfach nicht alleine sein. Vielleicht wollte er sogar in seiner Nähe sein.

 

"Du musst ein bisschen was essen, Stef. Du weißt doch, sonst wirst du disqualifiziert, wenn du zu dünn bist." Versuchte der Blonde ihn ruhig zu erklären. Auch wenn es nur eine faule Ausrede war, klappte sie. Michael war der Wettkampf im Moment total egal. Er wollte nur, dass es seinen Freund wieder halbwegs gut ging.

 

Nach dem Abendessen verabschiedete sich die beiden sofort bei ihren Teamkollegen, da sie wirklich schon müde waren und noch etwas sehr Wichtiges zu besprechen hatten. Dieses Mal war Michael zwei Schritte vor Stefan, als sie in Richtung ihres Zimmers gingen. Auch das war mehr als untypisch für den Kleinen.

 

Vor noch nicht einmal vierundzwanzig Stunden war dies noch ganz anders, auch wenn Stefan schon da nicht er selbst war. Unterwegs wollte Michael kurz von ihm wissen, ob es ihn schon ein bisschen besser ging oder ob ihm zumindest nicht mehr so übel war. Der Kleinere nickte nur seinen Kopf, erwiderte aber kein Wort. Aber zumindest fühlte er sich schon ein wenig besser.

 

Nachdem Michael die Zimmertür geöffnet und Stefan nach ihm hinein lies, schloss er diese hinter sich wieder und folgte seinen Kollegen. Dieser blieb mitten im Zimmer stehen, sein trauriger Blick auf den Fußboden. Vorsichtig näherte sich Michael ihn und versuchte seinen Blick zu fangen indem er sanft fragte "Möchtest du reden oder sollen wir.."

 

Aber der Blonde konnte seinen Satz nicht einmal zu Ende sprechen, da unterbrach ihn der Braunhaarige mittendrin. "Ja, bitte." Flehte Stefan ihn fast an. Er hatte Recht, sie mussten darüber sprechen. Es wäre nicht gut gewesen es nie wieder anzusprechen und so zu tun als wäre nichts passiert. Dies war unmöglich. Sie mussten es aus der Welt schaffen, denn ansonsten könnte Stefan die ganze Zeit über an nichts anderes mehr denken.

 

"Gut." Antwortete Michael einverstanden, bevor er sich auf ihrem Doppelbett nieder lies. Er lehnte sich müde gegen die Lehne des Bettes, seine Knie waren angewinkelt zu seinen Körper, auf welche er seine langen Arme ablegte. Nur zaghaft setzte sich Stefan auf die Bettkante, fast so als ob er in jeder Sekunde flüchten möchte.

 

Stumm schaute der Kleine noch immer verlegen auf seine zitternden Finger, während Michael ihn mitfühlend beobachtete. Sie mussten es hinter sich bringen, ansonsten würde es seinen Freund noch auffressen. Selbst etwas nervös, räusperte sich der Blonde, bevor er schließlich anfing.

 

"Also.. gut.. wegen gestern Nacht.. es.. naja.. ich.. verdammt das ist schwieriger als ich gedacht habe." Musste Michael entsetzt feststellen. Aber bevor er überhaupt neu ansetzen konnte, platzte es plötzlich schnell, aber auch ziemlich leise aus seinen besten Freund heraus "Es tut mir leid."

 

Erstaunt musterte der Größere ihn, während seine dunklen Rehlein Augen ihn um Verzeihung baten. "Was tut dir leid?" Fragte Michael ihn schließlich, denn er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass Stefan es auch gewollt hatte. Oder hat er die Zeichen falsch gelesen und ihn schlussendlich zu etwas gezwungen, dass er eigentlich nie wollte?

 

Der Blonde begann gerade panisch zu werden bei dem Gedanken, wenn er die aufsteigende Röte im Gesicht seines Gegenübers erkannte. Seine Frage war wohl etwas ungünstig formuliert gewesen, weshalb er sie schließlich nach dieser Erkenntnis schnell ausbesserte in "Ich meine, warum tut es dir leid? Ich dachte du wolltest es aus. Du hast sogar gelächelt."

 

Verlegen blickte Stefan von seiner Schoß rauf zu seinen Freund und dessen verwirrten Blick und schließlich wieder auf seine zitternden Finger. "Ich.. ich wollte es. Aber ich wollte dich zu nichts zwingen. Es war nicht meine Absicht. Ich hätte das nicht machen dürfen, dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen dürfen." Brachte der Braunhaarige schließlich zwischen seinen zitternden Lippen hervor.

 

Und dann verstand Michael schlussendlich einen weiteren Grund, weshalb sich sein bester Freund so miserable fühlte. Schnell, weil er konnte Stefans Zustand einfach nicht mehr mitansehen, erklärte ihm der Blonde seine Situation. "Aber Stef, du hast mich zu gar nichts gezwungen. Weißt du nicht mehr, ich war derjenige der dich das zweite Mal geküsst hat, nicht du. Ich wollte es doch auch."

 

Die Wangen des Kleinen erröteten sich nur noch mehr, wenn er nur daran dachte. Aber er schien noch immer unsicher zu sein, auch wenn er wusste, dass sein bester Freund ihn nie belügen würde. Deshalb wollte Michael ihn es noch einmal versichern, indem er versuchte zu erklären "Wenn ich es nicht gewollte hätte dann hätte ich nicht angefangen, weiter gemacht oder es zugelassen. Du kannst es mir wirklich glauben, Kleiner."

 

Stefan blieb vorerst stumm, nickte nur seinen Kopf. Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, bis seine zaghafte Stimme wieder zu hören war. "Warum nimmt es dich nicht so mit wie mich? Ich mein, dir scheint es gar nichts auszumachen was wir zwei da gestern gemacht haben."

 

Michael musste seinen besten Freund ziemlich genau zuhören, da dieser nuschelte und sehr leise sprach. Nachdem er alles verstanden hatte, musste er lächeln, bevor er ihn wissen ließ "Weil ich nichts davon bereue, was wir beide gestern Nacht gemacht haben. Im Gegenteil, mir hat es sehr gut gefallen."

  
Stefans überraschte Augen schnallten ungläubig nach oben zu Michaels, um zu sehen, ob er das gerade gehörte wirklich richtig verstanden hatte. Nach der Wahrheit suchend, musterte er genau seinen Gesichtsausdruck. 

 

"Jetzt schau mich doch nicht so an, Kleiner. Es ist wahr. Es war sehr schön mit dir. Soviel Spaß hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr. Die Nacht mit Sonja war ein Witz dagegen." Sprudelte es aus den Blonden heraus. Er konnte sich selbst gerade noch davon abhalten zu sagen, dass er noch nie so viel Spaß gehabt hatte und so angetörnt war wie gestern Nacht.

 

Michael wollte seinen Freund endlich wieder lächeln sehen und mit seiner Bemerkung hatte er es endlich geschafft, auch wenn es nur ein kleines Grinsen war. Der Größere wartete einige Augenblicke ab, ob sein Zimmerkollege vielleicht etwas sagen wollte, aber er blieb noch immer stumm.

 

Deshalb führte er schließlich die Unterhaltung weiter, wenn er zugegeben etwas neugierig fragte "Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt? Ich mein, dass du so für mich empfindest?" Das süße Grinsen in Stefans Gesicht war so schnell weg wie es gekommen war und so verlegen wie zuvor, wandte er seinen Blicke wieder von ihm ab.

 

"Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen?" Es war eigentlich gar keine Frage, aber dennoch antwortete ihm sein Zimmerkollege mit "Aber du hättest irgendetwas sagen sollen, Stef. Du kannst doch nicht alles in dich hineinfressen. Das ist nicht gut für dich und vor allem nicht seit einer so langen Zeit.." Michael hielt inne, da ihm bewusst wurde, dass er gar nicht wusste seit wann sein bester Freund diese Last mit sich trug.

 

Deshalb fragte er vorsichtig "Seit.. seit wann fühlst du eigentlich so?" Nervös bewegte sich der Kleiner auf dem Bett, offensichtlich war ihm die Frage besonders unangenehm. "Wenn.. wenn ich ehrlich bin weiß ich es nicht mehr so genau oder was der ausschlagende Punkt war, aber.. Aber seit Anfang Dezember, seit dem Training in Seefeld, wurde es von Tag zu Tag schlimmer. Ich dachte ich bilde mir das alles nur ein und ich war der Meinung, dass wenn du wieder eine Freundin hättest wieder alles gut werden würde, aber ich lag falsch. Sowas von falsch. Es wurde alles.."

 

"..nur noch schlimmer." Endete Michael den Satz von seinem besten Freund. Er konnte sich so gut in ihn hineinfühlen, da er nun verstand warum sein Zimmerkollege ihn unbedingt mit Sonja zusammen bringen wollte. Und vor allem auch warum er sich in den letzten Tagen so untypisch verhalten hatte.

 

"Ja. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich in diese Lage gebracht habe. Glaub mir, ich wollte dich nie damit hinein ziehen oder dich in Verlegenheit bringen, aber das mit Sonja hat mich einfach verrückt gemacht und dann der Alkohol dazu, das war.. das war einfach zu viel."

 

Stefan war plötzlich ziemlich gesprächig geworden, so wie er auch sonst immer war.  Wahrscheinlich musste er sich seinen Kummer nun von der Seele sprechen, nachdem er es für so lange Zeit für sich behalten hatte und mit niemanden darüber sprechen konnte. Der einzige, dem er dieses Geheimnis wahrscheinlich anvertraut hätte, wäre sein bester Freund gewesen, aber dies war unmöglich da er derjenige war in dem er..

 

Ja, was fühlte Stefan nun eigentlich für ihn? "Also.." Michael musste sich nochmal kurz räuspern, bevor er fortfuhr "Möchtest du nur mit mir.. Ich mein, möchtest du mit mir nur das machen was wir gestern Nacht schon gemacht haben oder bist auch.. irgendwie.. in mich?" Oh Gott, was war das nur für ein peinliches Gespräch. Nun wurde es auch für Michael sehr unangenehm, auch wenn er sonst nicht so schnell Probleme damit bekam.

 

Verlegen griff sich Stefan mit seiner Hand in seinen Nacken, während er versuchte seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen "Wenn ich ehrlich bin dann.." Er musste tief durchatmen und lang ausatmen, bevor er in der Lage war weiter zu sprechen "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich.. ich bin so verwirrt. Ich wünschte mir das alles wäre nie passiert und alles wäre wieder so wie früher."

 

Verzweifelt vergrub Stefan sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, seinen Kopf wild schüttelnd währenddessen. "Aber dann wärst du mit deinen Gefühlen wieder alleine und könntest mit niemanden darüber sprechen. Nun kannst du wenigsten mit mir darüber reden. Es ist jetzt besser als vorher. Außerdem hast und wirst du mich deswegen nicht als Freund verlieren, Stef. Ich bin für dich da und gemeinsam schaffen wir das schon."

 

Wenn Stefan schließlich aufblickte, um ihn in die Augen zu sehen, ließ er nicht mehr los. Er hielt den Augenkontakt und schien noch immer unsicher, dankbar, traurig aber auch froh alles zur selben Zeit zu sein. Michael wollte ihn noch mehr aufmuntern, indem er ihn sanft zulächelte. Und dann fragte der Braunhaarige plötzlich aus heiteren Himmel "Was ist mir dir? Willst du nur mit mir, du weißt schon, oder..?"

 

Dieses Mal verschlug es den Blonden die Sprache und sein Lächeln verblasste langsam. "Natürlich hab ich dich gern, Stef. Du bist mein bester Freund und ich glaube jetzt ist es zu spät zu sagen, dass du mich nicht geil machst, aber.." Und nun war auch Michael dran mit tief einatmen und lang ausatmen, während er nach den richtigen Worten suchte. "Ich weiß es auch nicht, genauso wie du. Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine einmalige Aktion war, ob meine Gefühle gerade nur verrücktspielen oder ob ich dich mehr als einen Bruder mag."

 

Verständlich nickte sein Gegenüber. Auch wenn sie nicht wirklich weiter gekommen waren, fühlte sich die ganze Situation schon viel besser an. "Vielleicht sollten wir einfach nicht zu viel darüber nachdenken. Ich weiß es hört sich unmöglich an, aber du solltest dich jetzt wirklich auf die Tournee konzentrieren, Stef. Das ist deine große Chance. Du bist der Beste und ich will wirklich nicht schuld sein, dass du diese nicht nutzt."

 

"Das stimmt nicht." Sagte Stefan schnell und bevor Michael sich überhaupt fragen konnte, was er damit meinte, ließ er ihn bereits wissen "Ich mein, du hast genau so gute Chancen zu gewinnen. Wenn nicht sogar bessere als ich, überhaupt nach heute. Ich will nicht dass du die Tournee schon jetzt abschreibst. Ich will dich gewinnen sehen, Michi."

 

In diesem Moment bemerkte der Blonde, dass sein bester Freund ihn schon lange nicht mehr mit seinen Spitznamen angesprochen hatte. Es war schön ihn wieder von seinen Lippen zu hören. Seine anderen so gut gemeinten Worte, waren natürlich genauso wohltuend und süß. Es war Balsam für seine Seele und berührte ihn. Deswegen kostete es Michael ein warmes Lächeln, während er seinen Freund dankbar ansah.

 

"Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. Mir geht es gut." Plötzlich viel ihm noch etwas ein, um den Kleinen zu versichern, dass ihm die vorige Nacht nicht egal war. "Natürlich mach ich mir auch die ganze Zeit Gedanken und mir lässt das alles auch nicht kalt, aber auf meinen Schultern lastet nicht so eine große Last wie auf deinen."

 

Fast so als ob er es bestätigen wollte, ließ Stefan seine Schulter sinken und sein Gesichtsausdruck begann gerade wieder sich in Traurigkeit und Besorgnis zu verändern, wenn Michael schnell hinzu fügte "Aber wir schaffen das schon, okay? Mit deinen Schuldgefühlen bezüglich Lisa, was zwischen uns beiden nun wirklich ist, aber vor allem auch die Tournee. Du packst das schon und bis die Tournee vorbei ist werden wir nicht mehr darüber sprechen und auch so etwas nicht mehr machen, okay? Vielleicht tun uns die paar Tage gut, wenn wir an etwas Anderes als das denken werden und vielleicht wissen dann zum Schluss was wir wirklich wollen. Es ist alles gut."

 

Wieder zustimmend nickte Stefan, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck besserte sich nicht. Im Gegenteil. Er wurde plötzlich ganz blass und seine Augen versuchten verzweifelt eine Lösung für sein Unbehagen zu finden. Vielleicht war es nicht unbedingt Michaels beste Idee gewesen Stefans Freundin anzusprechen, denn er wusste welche Vorwürfe er sich ihr gegenüber machte. Das war nun einmal nicht seine Art jemanden zu betrügen, der ihm wichtig war. Der Kleine war ein treuer und ehrlicher Partner.

 

Die ganze Situation schien ihn auf einmal zu viel zu werden, wenn er, während er auf seine Füße sprang, schnell sagte "Ich brauch frische Luft." Hastig riss er die Glastür auf, stürmte raus auf ihren kleinen Balkon und hielt sich am Geländer fest.

 

Michael beobachtete seinen besten Freund für ein paar Minuten. Er wollte ihm beistehen und helfen, falls er sich wieder übergeben musste, wenn ihm schlecht werden würde. Aber er blickte nur in die dunkle Nacht hinaus, seine Handknöchel wurden schon weiß, weil er sich am kalten Eisen so festklammerte.

 

Schließlich beschloss der Blonde ihm ein wenig Privatsphäre zu geben und ging ins Badezimmer um sich bettfertig zu machen. Mit geputzten Zähnen und seinen Pyjama an schaltete der Größere anschließend den Fernseher an. Nachdem er sich ins Bett gelegt hatte, begann er ein wenig seinen Instagram Feed zu durchstöbern, bevor die Balkontüre wieder aufging und Stefan mit einer roten Nase herein kam.

 

Schnell legte Michael sein Handy weg, denn er konnte sehen, dass sein bester Freund ihn versuchte etwas zu sagen. "Also bis die Tournee vorbei ist?" Fragte der Braunhaarige noch einmal. "Ja, wenn du das so möchtest?" Einverstanden nickte der Kleine, aber dennoch sagte er "Du hast Recht. Es wird das Beste für uns beide sein."

 

Dieses Mal nickte Michael einverstanden, bevor er beobachten konnte wie sein bester Freund erleichtert tief einatmete. "Okay gut, dann.. geh ich mich wohl besser auch bettfertig machen." Lies er ihn wissen, bevor er für die nächsten fünf Minuten im Badezimmer verschwand.

 

"Soll ich umschalten, möchtest du etwas anderes sehen?" Fragte Michael, als sich Stefan neben ihm im Bett nieder ließ. "Nein, nein. Kannst das ruhig lassen. Ich werde sowieso in den nächsten drei Minuten einschlafen." Antwortete ihn der Kleinere, währenddessen er es sich gemütlich machte.

 

Gestern Nacht war Michael mehr als nur glücklich darüber gewesen, dass sie in diesem Hotel ein Doppelbett hatten, aber jetzt dachte er das zwei Einzelbetten vielleicht nach der gestrigen Nacht besser gewesen wären. Er wollte Stefan ganz einfach nicht unnötig in Verlegenheit bringen und alleine wenn er daran dachte, was sie hier vor nicht einmal 24 Stunden getan hatte, röteten sich seine Wangen. Aber dennoch musste Michael grinsen bei dem Gedanken seinen besten Freund bald schlafen zu sehen.

 

Kurz nachdem sich der Jüngere auf die Seite gedreht hatte, erklärte Michael noch über seine Schulter „Hey, ich bin noch immer ich. Ich bin noch immer dein bester Freund, Stef. Egal was passiert.“ Überrascht über seine Worte, drehte der Kleinen seinen Kopf rüber zu ihm und sah ihn für einige Augenblicke an.

 

„Ich weiß. Danke, Michi. Schlaf gut.“ Sagte er und nachdem Michael ihn antwortete „Du auch, Kleiner. Gute Nacht.“ legte er sich dann endgültig schlafen. Auch der Blonde selbst war schon sehr müde, aber wie immer schlief Stefan vor ihm ein. Da er sich von ihm weggedreht hatte, konnte der Ältere ihn leider nicht beim Schlafen beobachten, aber er konnte zumindest seinen regelmäßigen, tiefen Atem hören, der dies bestätigte.

 

Dennoch versicherte er sich, als er vor dem Schlafengehen noch einmal auf die Toilette ging, ob sein bester Freund wirklich tief und fest schlief, denn er hatte den Schlaf dringend nötig. Und ja, Stefan schlief bereits friedlich. Nach seinen Toilettengang schaltete der Blonde den Fernseher aus und legte sich dann auch endlich schlafen.


	6. Chapter 6

Es war noch immer stockdunkel, mitten in der Nacht, als Michael von einem leisen aber gut hörbaren Geräusch munter wurde. Da es eben so finster war, musste er sich auf sein Gehör konzentrieren, um herauszufinden von wo dieses Geräusch herkam und wer oder was es verursachte.

 

Noch immer ganz verschlafen musste er entsetzt feststellen, dass das Geräusch von Stefan kam. Sein bester Freund weinte neben ihm.

 

Der Blonde dachte nicht einmal eine Sekunde darüber nach, als er zu ihm rüber robbte, seinen langen rechten Arm um seinen zitternden Oberkörper schlang und ihn sanft an sich zog. "Hey, Kleiner. Ist schon gut." Versuchte er seinen Zimmerkollegen zu beruhigen, der anfangs sogar versuchte sich aus seinen Griff zu lösen, aber schließlich schnell damit aufgab und sich dann doch fallen ließ.

 

Michael wusste nicht was genau ihm zu Tränen gebracht hatte, es war im Moment auch nicht wichtig, denn das Wichtigste war nun, dass er für ihn da war, ihn festhielt. Auch nach der gestrigen Nacht, konnte er ihn nicht einfach alleine neben ihn bitterlich weinen lassen. Stefan war doch sein bester Freund und daran würde sich nie etwas ändern.

 

Als der Braunhaarige sich erneute bewegte, bemerkte Michael erst, dass er sich nicht aus der Umarmung lösen wollte, sondern sich zu ihm umdrehen wollte. Stefan suchte die Nähe seines Freundes und war mehr als nur dankbar dafür, wenn er sein bereits tränenüberströmtes Gesicht in dem weichen Material seines Pyjamas vergraben konnte.

 

"Komm her, Kleiner. Ich bin ja da." Flüsterte der Blonde in die Dunkelheit, während er Stefan sanft an sich presste, beruhigend seinen zitternden Rücken streichelte, seinen bebenden Körper mit der Decke vorsichtig zudeckte und er versuchte ihn mit seinen eigenen Körper zu wärmen. Michael hatte es ernst gemeint. Sie waren noch immer beste Freunde und daran würde sich nie etwas ändern, auch nach gestern Nacht nicht. Er wird einfach immer für ihn da sein.

 

Er hielt ihn fest, hielt ihn einfach in seinen Armen dicht an seinen größeren Körper. Streichelte durch seine dunklen Haare, rubbelte vorsichtig seinen Rücken und flüsterte aufmunternde Worte in sein Ohr. Stefan hielt sich an dem Material seines Pyjamas fest, sein Gesicht noch immer gegen Michaels Brust gepresst. Er konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen und zu zittern. Dem Blonden war es komplett egal, dass der Kleine sein Pyjama Shirt soeben mit seinen Tränen durchtränkte.

 

Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit bis Stefans Schluchzen verstummte, seine Tränen trockneten und sein Körper sich langsam beruhigte und nicht mehr wie wild zitterte. Selbst wenn es die ganze Nacht gedauerte hätte, hätte Michael nicht aufgehört. Sein Zimmerkollege brauchte ihn und er war für ihn da. So wie es Freunde nun einmal taten.

 

Aber der Blonde blieb ruhig, sogar nachdem sich der Kleine in seinen Armen beruhigt hatte. Vielleicht wollte er gar nicht darüber sprechen, einfach nur nahe bei ihm liegen und der Stille und Michaels Herzschlag lauschen. Vielleicht hatte Stefan auch nur einen bösen Albtraum gehabt und er würde, wenn Michael weiterhin so ruhig liegen bleiben würde, bald wieder einschlafen.

 

Aber schließlich hörte er Stefans zitternde Stimme, wenn er flüsterte "Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken oder dein Shirt schmutzig machen." Der Größere musste zu sich grinsen, da Stefan mal wieder gar keine Ahnung hatte wie liebenswert er doch eigentlich war.

 

"Schon okay, Kleiner. Du hättest mich viel früher aufwecken sollen. Du musst da nicht alleine durch." Flüsterte er seinen Zimmerkollege zurück. Stefan hatte seinen Kopf noch immer gegen den Brustkorb seines besten Freundes gelehnt, sodass Michael nur seine dunklen Haare ausmachen konnte.

 

Die Stimme des Jüngeren klang auf einmal wieder als würde er in der nächsten Sekunde erneut in Tränen ausbrechen, als er verzweifelt erwiderte "Doch. Ich muss da ganz alleine durch und ich glaub ich kann es nicht."

 

Plötzlich und unerwartet bewegte der Braunhaarige sich in Michaels Armen, sodass sich ihre Augen trafen und nicht mehr voneinander los ließen. Selbst wenn es noch immer Finster war, konnte der Blonde die abgrundtief dunklen Augen seines besten Freundes sehen und auch die frischen Tränen die bereits in ihnen glänzten.

 

Der Größere wollte anfangs nicht nachfragen, was Stefan solchen Kummer bereitete um weitere Tränen zu vermeiden, aber jetzt musste er dennoch, da er nicht ganz verstand was wer damit meinte "Wovon hast du Angst, Kleiner? Was glaubst du kannst du nicht?"

 

"Springen. Ich hab Angst, dass mir morgen wieder schlecht wird und ich vielleicht dieses Mal dann wirklich stürze. Ich.. ich pack das nicht, ich fürchte mich einfach zu sehr." Die ehrliche, aber auch traurige Aussage erschrak Michael, denn er wusste, dass es nichts Schlimmeres gab als einen Skispringer, der Angst vor dem Springen bekam. Spätestens dann ging mit Sicherheit etwas schief.

 

Einerseits verstand er seinen besten Freund nicht, denn er war in der Form seines Lebens und sollte die Tournee mit Links gewinnen und so eine große Chance auszulassen, dafür würde er sich noch Jahre später ärgern. Aber anderseits verstand er ihn. Es lastete ein einfach zu großer Druck auf seinen kleinen Schultern.

 

Michael wusste, dass spätestens bei den Springen in Österreich seine Familie unter den tausenden Zuschauern sein wird und sie alle von ihm erwarteten, dass er gewinnen soll. Die ganze Aufregung, die vielen Presse- und Interviewtermine, die Anspannung, der Zeitdruck, einfach alles war ziemlich nervenaufreibend in so einer kurzen Zeit.

 

Leider wusste der Blonde auch, dass er Stefan diese Last nicht abnehmen konnte, aber er konnte zumindest versuchen es zu erleichtern. Aber wie nur? Wie ein kleines Reh mit seinen großen, dunklen Augen sah ihn der Kleinere hilfesuchend an und da fiel Michael plötzlich etwas ein. Umgekehrte Psychologie.

 

Aufmuntern lächelte der Ältere seinen besten Freund noch immer in seinen Armen liegend an, auch wenn er sein Lächeln vielleicht nicht einmal sehen konnte. "Du musst nicht springen, wenn es dir nicht gut geht, Kleiner. Keiner zwingt dich dazu. Aber versuch es zumindest. Wenn es nicht geht dann sagst du das einfach und bleibst am Boden. Wenn du willst kann ich auch mitgehen, wenn du es dem Trainer sagen wirst."

 

Er wollte ihn eine Ausweichmöglichkeit anbieten, damit Stefan die Sicherheit hatte, dass er jederzeit von sich selbst aus aussteigen konnte, jedenfalls bevor er sich vom Balken abstößt. Er sollte mit dem Gedanken, dass er aufhören kann wann immer er möchte, zur Schanze hinfahren, denn ansonsten wäre es fatal.

 

Schlagartig änderte sich Stefans Gesichtsausdruck. Daran schien er noch gar nicht gedacht zu haben. "Wirklich? Das würdest du machen?" Fragte der Braunhaarige nochmal, um ganz sicher zu gehen. "Ja, natürlich. Du kannst aussteigen, wenn du dich nicht wohl genug fühlst, Kleiner."

 

Doch dann änderte er seinen Gesichtsausdruck erneut in nachdenklich und ängstlich, wenn er flüsterte "Du wärst nicht enttäuscht von mir?" Stefans Frage brachte eine Gänsehaut über Michaels ganzen Körper. "Natürlich nicht, Kleiner. Du könntest mich doch niemals enttäuschen. Auch deine Eltern nicht. Wir sind schon jetzt alle stolz auf dich. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben."

 

Stefan blieb stumm, er nickte nur seinen müden Kopf, während er das gerade gehörte zu verarbeiten versuchte. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte noch immer wie wild, er hatte einen bösen Schüttelfrost, weshalb ihn der Ältere noch einmal näher an sich drückte und beruhigend zu ihn flüsterte „Hey, Kleiner. Das wird schon wieder.“

 

Michael hielt ihn fest, einfach nur fest, so lange bis sich der Jüngere dann doch wieder langsam beruhigte. "Du solltest versuchen noch ein wenig zu schlafen. Morgen wird ein langer anstrengender Tag werden." Erklärte ihm der Größere, worauf Stefan ein zweites Mal verständlich nickte.

 

Der Braunhaarige legte seinen Kopf zwar nicht mehr auf Michaels Brust wie zuvor, auch wenn den Blonden dies ganz und gar nicht gestört hätte, sondern neben ihm auf die Matratze, etwas unterhalb seines Kinns. "Schlaf gut, Kleiner." Flüsterte Michael noch zum Abschied, worauf hin Stefan erwiderte "Du auch. Danke, Michi."

 

Für ein paar Sekunden war es still, doch dann flüsterte der Ältere noch liebevoll „Ich pass auf dich auf, Kleiner.“ Der Blonde konnte seinen Zimmerkollegen noch dankbar zu sich selbst lächeln sehen, bevor sie beide keine fünf Minuten später wieder einschliefen, ihre Körper noch immer nahe zu einander.

 

Michael wachte einige Stunden später nicht mit dem Wecker, sondern mit den ersten sanften Sonnenstrahlen auf. Selbst als er die Augen noch geschlossen hatte, wusste er Anhang des Gewichts, das gegen seinen Arme lehnte, dass sich Stefan noch immer nah an seinen Körper schmiegte.

 

Es war nicht Teil ihrer Abmachung gewesen gar keinen Körperkontakt zu haben. Michael hätte es auch vor dieser Nacht getan. Vorsichtig lugte der Blonde zwischen seinen noch immer müden Augenliedern runter zu wo sein Zimmerkollege neben ihm lag. Dieses Mal konnte er sein Gesicht sehen, während er auf der Seite lag, und der Ältere musste feststellen, dass sein Freund nicht einfach auch schon munter war, sondern schon einige Zeit wach sein musste.

 

Denn im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst sah er schon ziemlich munter aus, auch wenn seine Augen noch immer leicht gerötet und geschwollen von Tränen letzter Nacht aussahen. Aber er hatte nicht erst vor kurzem wieder geweint. Das war gut. Stefan lag ganz friedlich neben ihm, sein Atem gleichmäßigen und ruhig, schaute er in die Ferne, in seine Gedanken tief versunken.

 

Stefan hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass der junge Mann neben ihm aufgewacht war und ihn mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht beobachtete. In diesem Moment musste Michael unweigerlich feststellen, dass sein bester Freund der Innbegriff von Niedlichkeit war so wie er da neben ihm lag.

 

Seine wunderschönen dunklen Augen waren umrandet von diesen dichten Wimpern, während er vor sich hin träumte. Seine rosigen Lippen waren fast in einen Schmollmund geformt und doch waren sie einem Spalt geöffnet. Er lag mit seinen Kopf auf seinen aufeinander gelegten Händen, seine Beine leicht zu seinem Körper angewinkelt.

 

Er hatte einen Drei-Tage-Bart, etwas das Michael fand das ihm unheimlich gut stand, gleich nach seinen dunklen Augenbrauen und der süßen Nase. Plötzlich stieg das Verlangen in ihm hoch sich runter zu beugen und mit einen Kuss auf seine sanften Lippen ihn aus seinen Tagträumen zu holen. Doch wusste Michael auch, dass das sehr wohl gegen ihre Abmachung war und er wollte es um alles verhindern, dass der Kleine heute nicht in seiner Bestform sein würde.

 

Leider wusste der Blonde auch, dass er nicht für immer so liegen bleiben und seinen kleinen Zimmerkollegen beobachten konnte, da ihr Wecker wahrscheinlich in jeder Sekunde läuten würde. Deswegen begann er sich langsam zu bewegen und als Stefan bemerkte, dass der Größere aufgewacht war, blickte er mit großen Augen zu ihm hinauf.

 

"Morgen. Wie fühlst du dich, Kleiner?" Fragte Michael, da leider auch er seine Besorgnis nicht ganz verstecken konnte. "Morgen. Ja, es geht schon." Antwortete der Braunhaarige zu seiner Überraschung ziemlich positiv. Anschließend begann sich der Ältere erleichtert lang zu strecken, bevor er seinen Zimmerkollege wissen ließ "Sehr gut, dann sollten wir beide uns wohl besser fertig machen."

 

Der Vormittag war derselbe wie vor jedem Wettkampf, auch wenn es heute nur die Qualifikation war. Aber dennoch. Stefan war ziemlich still die ganze Zeit, aber sein Zustand war um einiges besser als gestern. Er aß sogar genug zu Frühstück und auch etwas zu Mittag.

 

Kurz bevor alle zur Schanze aufbrechen wollten, flüsterte Stefan seinen Freund zu, dass er auf einmal Bauchschmerzen hatte und gleich wieder da sein würde. Michael hatte sehr großes Mitleid mit ihm, aber noch größer war die Angst, dass sein Freund nicht mehr zurückkommen würde, sondern gleich im Zimmer bleiben würde.

 

Aber diese Angst bewahrheitete sich Gott sei Dank nicht als richtig. Der Blonde war fast überrascht, wie schnell Stefan wieder an seiner Seite stand und sicher nickte, wenn Michael zu ihm hinunter sagte "Gut, dann packen wir es jetzt an."

 

Da es nur eine Qualifikation war und noch nicht das richtige Springen, konnte der Größere etwas mehr Zeit als sonst mit seinen Zimmerkollegen verbringen. So wie immer vertrieben sie sich die Zeit mit Fußball, Volleyball oder der Gleichen. Stefan war immer mit von der Partie, wenn auch nur halbherzig.

 

Das Wetter und somit auch die Bedingungen waren gut, weshalb alle schließlich schnell in ihre Anzüge mussten. Michael bemerkte, wie die Farbe aus Stefans Gesicht entwich als er den Anzug überstreifte. Aber dennoch gab er nicht auf. Er sah ihn oft tief durchatmen und seine Lippen bewegten sich wortlos, fast so als ob er sich selbst gut zusprach.

 

Und wenn immer Stefan es nicht selbst tat, war Michael an seiner Seite um ihn Kraft und Halt zu geben. Je näher ihr Sprung rückte, desto weniger sprachen sie miteinander. Die beiden wussten, dass sie sich jetzt auf ihre Sprünge konzentrieren mussten. Denn Sie mussten völlig bei der Sache sein, um ein guten Sprung hinzubekommen.

 

Von Zeit zu Zeit schielte Michael zu seinen Freund rüber. Stefan war sehr nervös, er konnte es sofort sehen, aber er war noch hier und hatte noch nicht aufgegeben. Der Braunhaarige musste zwei Springer vor ihm runter. So endete es damit, dass sie gleichzeitig aus dem warmen Container raus Richtung Schanzentisch mussten.

 

Der Blonde legte seine Hand nochmals ermutigen auf die Schulter seines besten Freundes. Er flüsterte ihm zu, dass er es schaffen wird und dass sie sich dann unten wieder sehen würden. Stefan antwortete mit einen zaghaften, fast schon gequälten Lächeln und kurz bevor die beiden getrennt wurden wünschte der Braunhaarige ihm auch noch alles Gute.

 

Von dann an konnte Michael ihn nur mehr von der Ferne aus beobachten. Ein Springer nach dem anderen verließ den Balken und raste den Schanzentisch hinunter. Es war nur noch einer vor Stefan, er hatte sogar schon die Bindung an seinen Skiern befestigt, als er  plötzlich begann ganz nervös zu zappeln, während er verzweifelt einen Ausweg aus seiner Situation zu finden.

 

Michaels Herz wurde bereits schwer, da er wusste, dass in diesem Moment sich sein Freund aufgegeben hatte. Und als sich ihre Augen trafen wusste der Blonde leider, dass er Recht hatte. Gleich würde er der Crew mitteilen, dass er nicht springen könnte und dann wäre der Traum auch schon vorbei gewesen.

 

Stefan schaute noch immer die Stiegen runter, in die Augen seines Zimmerkollegen. Michael wusste wirklich nicht wieso er es tat, wenn er plötzlich zu ihm hinauf lächelte, auch wenn ihm gerade gar nicht danach zumute war. Langsam erwiderte sein Zimmerkollege sein Lächeln und plötzlich wurde die Angst in seinen Augen durch etwas ersetzt das der Blonde nicht nennen konnte.

 

Es war eine Mischung aus Hoffnung, das Gefühl von Geborgenheit, Freude aber auch von Willensstärke.

 

Als Stefan verständlich gemacht wurde, dass er nun auf den Balken Platz nehmen musste, tat er dies auch ohne weiter zu zögern, währen Michael seinen Augen nicht trauen konnte und gespannt den Atem anhielt.

 

Sein bester Freund war nun total fokussiert. Mit seinen Blick nach vorne atmete er die kalte, bissige Luft ein und aus, klopfte sich sogar noch gegen seine Brust ihm sich selbst anzufeuern, bevor er schon auch das Zeichen kam.

 

Selbstsicher, wie ihn Michael seit zwei Tagen nicht gesehen hatte, stieß sich der Braunhaarige vom Balken ab und raste den Schanzentisch hinunter. Sein Absprung war gut, seine Haltung war stabil, soviel konnte Michael sagen, bis Stefan aus seinen Blick verschwand.

 

Ein paar Sekunden später konnte er die kleine Menge, die zur Qualifikation gekommen war, jubeln hören und auch den Sprecher der die Weite und Punkte seines Zimmerkollegen verkündete. Nur dann fing der Blonde wieder an zu atmen. Stefan war heil unten angekommen und hatte sogar einen soliden Sprung hingelegt.

 

Genauso wie sie es besprochen hatten. Sie mussten sich nur qualifizieren, aber nicht gleich ihr Bestes geben. Das mussten sie sich für den morgigen Wettkampf aufheben. Nun musste Michael nur noch dem Beispiel seines Freundes folgen. Er konnte es gar nicht erwarten ihn unten wieder zu sehen.

 

Der Blonde landete schließlich drei Plätze vor seinen besten Freund und hatte sich somit ebenfalls qualifiziert. Er musste nicht lange suchen, um den Braunhaarige unter der Menge ausfindig zu machen. Er strahlte über sein ganzes Gesicht, so wie Michael es gewohnt war und in den letzten Tagen so sehr vermisst hatte.

 

"Endlich bist du wieder der Alte." Verkündete er erleichtert und voller Freude. "Und ich erst. Danke, Michi. Ohne dich hätte ich das nicht geschafft." Dankte ihn Stefan von ganzen Herzen.

 

Der Trainer, ihre Teamkollegen, Interviewer und so viele andere gratulierten ihnen zu ihren guten Sprung und der Qualifikation. Die meisten Glückwünsche waren mehr an Stefan als an Michael gerichtet, nachdem alle den schlechten Zustand des Kleineren gestern miterlebt hatten.

 

Den restlichen Nachmittag verbrachten sie alle mit Therapien, Saunagängen und Massagen. Da Michael vor Stefan mit allem fertig war, wollte er die Zeit nutzen um etwas zu erledigen. Er hatte sich dies bereits gestern Abend nach ihrem Gespräch vorgenommen und wollte es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.

 

Nicht einmal dreißig Minuten später betrat der Blonde den Gemeinschaftsraum um festzustellen, dass Stefan nicht mit von der Partie war. Nachdem er die anderen gefragt hatte wo er sei, antworteten einige, dass er auf ihr gemeinsames Zimmer gegangen sei und andere, dass er einen kleinen Spaziergang machen wollte.

 

Da diese Informationen leider nicht sehr präzise waren, wollte Michael als erstes auf ihr Zimmer und falls Stefan dort nicht zu finden war, wollte er draußen nach ihm weiter suchen gehen. Es war mehr als untypisch für den Kleinen, dass er alleine auf seinen Zimmer sein wollte oder noch ungewöhnlicher alleine spazieren gehen wollte.

 

Stefan war ein sehr sozialer, geselliger Mensch, der die Gesellschaft anderer sehr mochte, etwas muss deswegen mit ihm nicht stimmen, dachte sich Michael. Und wie er leider schon erwartet hatte, war sein Freund nicht auf ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer.

 

Schnell schlüpfte der Blonde in seine Jacke, zog sich seine Mütze über und eilte nach draußen. Es begann gerade zu dämmern, als er in die Kälte begann durch den Schnee zu stapfen. Es dauerte circa zehn Minuten, bis er seinen Zimmerkollegen auf einer verschneiten Bank sitzen sah.

 

Sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet und er sah nachdenklich aus. Für einen kurzen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken ihn alleine zu lassen, aber dann erinnerte er sich wieder dass er sich um ihn Sorgen gemacht hatte und ihn auch noch etwas erzählen wollte.

 

Langsam näherte sich Michael seinen besten Freund und als der ihn schließlich wahr nahm änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig. Er sah verletzt und traurig aus. Mit seinen bereits kalten Händen tief in seinen Jackentaschen, fragte der Größere "Darf ich mich zu dir setzten?"

 

Stefan antwortete nur mit einem Kopfnicken, bevor er seinen Blick wieder von ihm abwandte. Langsam ließ Michael sich neben ihn nieder und musterte ihn etwas besorgt von der Seite. "Alles okay bei dir?" Fragte er schließlich, er konnte spüren, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

 

"Ja, alles bestens." Erwiderte er, aber in seinen Tonfall konnte der Blonde schnell erkennen dass gar nichts gut war. Michael war verzweifelt und wütend zugleich. Er konnte nicht verstehen und es auch nicht mehr aushalten, dass sein bester Freund sich so vor ihm verschloss und ihn nicht einmal die Chance gab ihm zu helfen.

 

"Die hättest nur sagen müssen, dass du allein sein möchtest." Murmelte Michael genervt, bevor er wieder aufstand und in die Richtung verschwinden wollte von der er gekommen war. Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich auch Stefan aufstehen, bevor ihr ihn stoppte mit "Warte Michi. Es.. es tut mir leid, ich.."

 

Seine Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken. Als Michael sich schließlich zu ihm umdrehte, hatte er noch immer einen Kloß im Hals. "Ich hab es dir schon gestern gesagte, Stef. Ich kann dir nur helfen wenn du mir sagst was los ist. Ich will dir wirklich helfen, aber das geht nur wenn du es auch zulässt."

 

Der Braunhaarige starrte ihn für einen Moment an, bevor es plötzlich aus ihm heraus platzte "Ich hab dich vorher mit Sonja zusammen gesehen und ich weiß dass es nicht Teil unserer Abmachung ist, dass.. Aber ich.. ich dachte.. wir haben doch erst vor zwei Tagen.. ich.. ich bin einfach so unglaublich eifersüchtig, wenn ich dich nur mit ihr sehe."

 

Mit einem offenen Mund erwiderte der Blonde die Ehrlichkeit seines besten Freundes. Und plötzlich konnte er sich nicht mehr halten, wenn er zu kichern begann. Michael wusste er sollte es nicht tun um seinen Zimmerkollegen nicht zu verärgern zu kränken, aber seine Eifersucht war einfach zu süß, auch wenn er es gar nicht so aussehen lassen wollte.

 

"Wow, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so ein Eifersüchtiger kleiner Kerl bist." Sekierte ihn der Ältere und auch wenn Stefan seine Augen genervt verdrehte, wusste der Blonde immer wie weit er bei ihm gehen konnte. "Jetzt mach dich nicht über mich lustig, Michi. Ich weiß es ist dämlich, aber ich kann ja auch nichts dafür."

 

"Schon gut, Kleiner. Du bist ja sogar niedlich wenn du dich aufregst." Erst nachdem Michael die Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihm klar was er da soeben gesagt hatte. Nun musste auch sein Gegenüber kichern, währen seinen Wange sogar noch mehr Farbe bekamen.

 

"Kannst du mir jetzt bitte noch erklären, was du gesehen hast das dich so eifersüchtig gemacht hat? Ich mein, du weißt ja gar nicht was wir gemacht haben, oder?" Michael hatte genau den Punkt bei seinen Freund erwischt den er angezielt hatte. Denn plötzlich veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und die Traurigkeit aber auch die Eifersucht war in seinen Augen wieder tief niedergeschrieben und gut lesbar.

 

Nur alleine bei dem Gedanken was Sonja und Michael gemeinsam gemacht haben könnten, wurde Stefan schlecht und er würde am liebsten anfangen zu schreien. Aber bevor er das tun konnte, beruhigte ihn Michael indem er fast beiläufig sagte "Ich habe ihr erklärt, dass ich mich nicht mehr mit ihr treffen möchte. Dass ich mich jetzt auf die Tournee konzentrieren möchte und dass das mit ihr sowieso nicht funktioniert hätte."

 

Stefans Augen schlugen mit einem mal rauf zu Michaels schelmischen, da er genau wusste, dass er seinen besten Freund soeben zappeln hat lassen. Seine dunklen Augen glitzerten nun vor Freude und Erleichterung. "Außerdem reicht mir eine eifersüchtige Freundin." Fügte der Blonde schließlich noch hinzu, während er mit allen Mitteln versuchte sein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

 

Als Reaktion rollte Stefan wieder seine Augen, bevor er, während er selber versuchte sein eigenes Lachen zurück zu halten, antwortete "Ich bin manchmal ein ziemlicher Idiot was?" Nun konnte Michael sich wirklich nicht mehr halten und musste einmal kurz auflachen was schließlich auch den Braunhaarigen dazu brachte.

 

"Ja, aber ein niedlicher Idiot." Erklärte ihm der Größere schließlich und bevor er sich versah, umarmte ihn Stefan entschuldigend. "Es tut mir leid, Michi. Ich weiß auch nicht was mit mir los ist." Nachdem der Blonde seine langen Armen um den kleinen, zierlichen Körper seines besten Freundes geschlungen und an sich gedrückt hatte, flüsterte er "Ich möchte einfach, dass du mit mir redest wenn dich etwas bedrückt, okay Kleiner?"

 

"Ja, ich verspreche dir, dass ich damit aufhören werde und in Zukunft gleich zu dir komm." Versprach ihm der Jüngere, nachdem sie ihre Umarmung gelöst hatten. "Sehr gut. Dann lass uns jetzt zurück gehen, meine Finger sind schon halb gefroren und ich hab tierischen Hunger."

 

"Sehr gute Idee, mir knurrt der Magen auch schon." Erwiderte der Braunhaarige, bevor sie gemeinsam in Richtung Hotel zurück marschierten. Michael war mehr als nur erleichtert, dass Stefan nun endlich auch wieder seinen Appetit zurück hatte.

 

Den restlichen Abend verbrachten sie mit Darts spielen im Gemeinschaftsraum und Fernsehen in ihrem Doppelzimmer. Keiner der beiden erwähnte den morgigen Wettkampf oder irgendwelche Freundinnen, auch wenn Michael sich beim Einschlafen fragte, wie er selbst wohl reagieren wird, wenn er Stefan gemeinsam mit Lisa sehen wird, nach ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht?


	7. Chapter 7

Die beiden jungen Männer wachten nächsten Tag mit ihren Füßen ineinander verknotet in ihrem Doppelbett auf. Michael hatte deswegen bereits schon ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, bevor er überhaupt seine Augen aufschlug. Denn auch wenn sie eine Abmachung hatten, war dies ihren schlafenden Körpern anscheinend höchst egal. Und sie wollten ja auch nicht jeglichen Körperkontakt vermeiden.

 

Im Unterbewusstsein ihres Schlafes suchten die beiden offensichtlich die Nähe und Wärme des anderen, weshalb sie sich mit ihren Füßen aneinander festklammerten. Auch der Braunhaarige musste nach den ersten Augenaufschlag grinsen, wenn er Michaels Lächeln so früh am Morgen sah.

 

Nach dem Aufstehen begann ihre Routine, wie vor jedem Wettkampf. Jeder versuchte anders mit der Situation umzugehen, dies war bei den beiden auch nicht anders. Sie versuchten sich mit Musik zu entspannen oder zu puschen, schlossen die Augen um runter zu kommen oder machten Aufwärmübungen, saßen still in einer Ecke in sich gekehrt oder spielten mit den Teamkollegen zusammen Fußball vor den Container um sich die lange Wartezeit zu vertreiben.

 

So gut wie bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit lächelte Michael seinen Freund aufmunternd und ermutigend zu. Er wusste, dass er es schaffen kann. Er hat es doch schon so oft bewiesen. Der Blonde wollte ihn unbedingt heute am Podium sehen. Stefan brauchte dies heute um sein altes Selbstbewusstsein wieder zu erhalten.

 

Michael dachte kurz für einen Augenblick daran wie toll es doch wäre, wenn sein bester Freund heute seinen ersten Sieg im Weltcup feiern würde. Was dies mit ihm und seiner Psyche anstellen würde und wie sehr er sich darum freuen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde sich der Blonde genauso sehr darüber freuen, wie er selber. Vielleicht sogar noch mehr.

 

Das Wetter war gut, der Wind in Ordnung, es gab leichten Schneefall. Um 17:30 Uhr ging es dann endlich mit den ersten Durchgang los. Stefan kam neun Springer vor Michael an der Reihe und wenn auch immer ihn der Blonde aus dem Augenwinkel aus beobachtete, war er stolz auf ihm.

 

Natürlich war der Jüngere nervös, aufgeregt und angespannt, aber er hatte nichts mehr von dem Nervenbündel von gestern oder den Tag davor. Er war wieder er selbst und er würde es schaffen. Kurz bevor Stefan den Container verlassen musste, eilte sein bester Freund noch einmal schnell rüber an seine Seite um ihn alles Gute zu wünschen. Der Kleine bedankte sich mit seinem üblich niedlichen Lächeln und wünschte seinem Zimmerkollegen natürlich das Gleiche.

 

Kurz bevor auch Michael schließlich den Container verlassen musste, sah er noch auf den Bildschirm, dass sein Freund das Duell mit Bravour gewonnen hatte. Der Blonde hatte auch nichts anderes von ihm erwartet. Auch sein eigener Sprung war nicht von schlechten Eltern, auch wenn er sechs Plätze hinter seinen Zimmerkollegen lag. Michael war genauso stolz auf sich selbst wie auf Stefan. Aber er wusste auch, dass sie beide noch mehr drauf hatten.

 

In der Pause zwischen den beiden Durchgängen konnten sich die jungen Männer etwas unterhalten und Stefan meinte, dass er zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt gar nicht mehr verstehen konnte, warum er vor fast vierundzwanzig Stunden nicht mehr springen wollte. Es war einfach das schönste Gefühl auf der Welt in der Luft zu sein, zu fliegen. Einen guten Telemark in den Schnee zu drücken und von der jubelnden Menschenmenge empfangen zu werden.

 

Der Größere fuhr seinen kleineren Kollegen zustimmend und auch erleichtert über seine Haube, bevor sie zum nächsten Interview mussten. Stefan hatte endlich wieder Spaß an seinen Job und konnte seine Leidenschaft wieder ausleben.

 

Leider hatten sie aber nicht allzu lange Zeit, bevor sie sich auf den zweiten Durchgang vorbereiten mussten. Es schneite noch immer, wenn um kurz vor 19 Uhr wieder alles von vorne begann. Als Michael den Aufwärmraum verlassen musste, sah er sich kurz nach Stefan um, der seine Augen bereits auf ihn gerichtet hatte und er ihn so niedlich wie immer anlächelte. Der Blonde erwiderte sein Grinsen kurz, bevor er auch schon nach draußen geschoben wurde.

 

Heil unten angekommen konnte Michael es erst gar nicht fassen. Er war Führender und durfte überstolz in der Leaderbox stehen und in die Kameras um ihn herum lächeln. Aber auch wenn er nur kurz Führender blieb, musste er zugeben, dass er von niemand andern lieberen abgelöst werden wollte, als von Stefan.

 

Als der Ältere seinen besten Freund aus tiefsten Herzen jubeln und freuen sah, hatte er plötzlich eine Idee. Da die Aufmerksamkeit nach dem Führungswechsel nun sowieso nicht mehr auf ihn gerichtet war, verschwand er kurzerhand hinter einem Zelt, bei welchem die unzähligen Kameras nicht filmen durften, da dieser Bereich nur für die Springer war.

 

Michael wusste, dass Stefan hier vorbei gehen musste, und er musste wirklich nur ein paar Sekunden warten bis der Braunhaarige mit seinen großen Ski auch schon vorbei kam. Ohne dass Stefan ihn zuvor bemerkte, geschweige denn gesehen hatte, zog Michael seinen Zimmerkollegen ebenfalls hinter das Zelt, zögerte keine Sekunde und begann sofort mit seiner Show, wenn er vom ersten Moment an böse zu ihn hinab blickte.

 

"Was zum? Ach, du bist es nur Michi." Sagte Stefan erst etwas verwirrt, bevor seine Stimme erleichtert klang, nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass es sein bester Freund war. Noch immer ein wenig Atemlos nach seinen guten Sprung und der Freude darüber, fragte der Jüngere schließlich "Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung? Warum schaust du mich so an?"

 

"Angst, was? Das war doch alles nur eine faule Ausrede. Eine Show, die du da abgezogen hast, damit ich denke, dass du nicht gut ihn Form bist. Dass du willst, dass ich gewinne war wohl auch nur eine Lüge damit du ganz oben stehen kannst und ich verliere oder?" Fauchte der Blonde ihn an und Stefan verstand plötzlich die Welt nicht mehr.

 

Mit einen weit aufgerissenen Mund starrte der Kleine seinen Zimmerkollegen an. Michael bekam plötzlich das unkontrollierbare Verlangen laut loszulachen bei dem Anblick seines Freundes, weshalb er sich schnell umdrehen musste. Seine Reaktion war perfekt, da Stefan nun dachte, dass sein bester Freund ihn nicht mal mehr in die Augen sehen konnte, so enttäuscht war er von ihm. Wenn er nur wüsste, dass Michael sich in Echt hart auf die Unterlippe biss, um nicht lauthals loszulachen.

 

Nach sekundenlangen Schweigen, da er einfach nicht wusste was gerade passiert, brachte Stefan schließlich stotternd heraus "Wovon redest du Michi? Ich hab dich nicht angelogen, ehrlich. Es war kein Trick oder so was in der Art. Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht dass du verlierst. Es war nicht meine Absicht. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich mit dem Sprung Führender werde und dich ablösen würde, dann.."

 

Doch bevor Stefan mit seiner Entschuldigung weiter machen konnte, erlöste ihn Michael von seinen Qualen, als er sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte und mit einen breiten Grinsen im Gesicht sagte "Ich hab dich doch nur sekiert, Kleiner." Etwas grober als zuvor fuhr er seinen kleinen Zimmerkollegen über die Haube, um es deutlich zu machen, dass er alles andere als wütend auf ihn war.

 

"Ich wusste du schaffst es." Ergänzte der Blonde noch, bevor Stefan seine Ski los ließ, sie einfach achtlos auf den Boden fallen ließ und seinen besten Freund überwältigend umarmte. "Du Idiot. Mach das ja nie wieder. Ich dachte wirklich, dass du sauer auf mich bist." Murmelte der Braunhaarige gegen Michaels Jacke.

 

"Im Gegenteil. Ich bin so stolz auf dich." Erklärte ihm der Ältere, der ihn von Herzen gerne an sich drückte. Auch wenn Michael gerne so den Rest des Tages verbracht hätte, wusste er leider, dass sie irgendwann los lassen mussten. Aber irgendetwas sagte ihm auch, dass Stefan genau wie er empfand.

 

"Und jetzt komm. Du musst in die Leaderbox. Die warten schon alle auf dich, Kleiner." Nachdem die beiden ihre Umarmung widerwillig gelöst hatten, lächelte Stefan noch einmal dankbar zu seinen Freund hinauf, bevor er in Richtung Leaderbox verschwand.

 

Michael konnte sich an seinen Zimmerkollegen gar nicht sattsehen, wie er so erleichtert und stolz auf sich selbst da stand und ihn die Kameras mit einen breiten, süßen Grinsen lächelte. Sein Lachen wurde größer und größer je mehr Springer hinter ihm landeten und auch Michael kam somit auch der Leaderbox immer näher und näher.

 

Schließlich war nur noch ein Springer oben und der Blonde wusste, dass sein kleiner Freund im Moment ebenfalls die Luft gespannt anhielt und hoffte, dass er am Ende des langen, anstrengenden Tages als Sieger da stehen würde.

 

Und tatsächlich. Noch bevor der letzte Springer gelandet war, stand fest, dass Stefan das erste Vierschanzenspringen gewonnen hatte und somit auch seinen aller ersten Weltcup. Dann konnte sich auch Michael bei aller Liebe nicht mehr zurückhalten, wenn er in die Leaderbox stürmte und nur noch zu Stefan wollte.

 

Der sah ihn schon von weitem mit seinen ausgestreckten Armen herbei eilen. Doch er verstand die Gestrig falsch. Der Ältere wollte mit seinen Zimmerkollegen nicht abklatschen, so wie Stefan es aufgefasst hatte. Nein, das wollte Michael jetzt ganz und gar nicht, da Stefans erster Weltcupsieg fest stand.

 

Stattdessen schloss er seinen besten Freund fest in seine Arme, drückte ihn vor Freude an sich und hob ihn sogar etwas vom Boden auf. Michael interessierte es nicht, dass sie im Moment von Kameras gefilmt und von tausenden von Menschen auf der ganzen Welt live beobachtet wurden. Dieser Moment war einfach zu kostbar um sich zurückzuhalten.

 

Es gab für beide einfach nichts Schöneres als gemeinsam zu jubeln und zu feiern. Vor Freude schrien sie wie kleine Kinder, hüpften zusammen und sahen sich noch immer ungläubig an. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Kleiner. Ich wusste du packst wes." Schrie Michael den Braunhaarigen fast an.

 

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch selbst." Wünschte ihn der Kleinere, woraufhin der Blonde ihn nur fragend ansah. "Du bist zweiter, Michi." Verkündigte er ihn. „Ich bin was?“ Fragte der Ältere seinen Zimmerkollege ungläubig. "Ja, wir stehen gemeinsam am Stockerl." Erst dann realisierte der Blonde, dass sein Freund Recht hatte und er ebenfalls einen riesen Grund zu feiern hatte.

 

Zusammen mit ihren anderen Teamkollegen ging das Jubeln und Freuen noch etwas weiter, bevor beide schnell noch zu einem Interview mussten. Dort strahlten sie beide um die Wette und lobten einander in höchsten Tönen.

 

Das Feiern hörte natürlich auch nicht bei der Siegerehrung auf, ganz im Gegenteil. Michael war sowohl überglücklich und stolz auf sich selbst, als auch auf den ersten Sieg seines Zimmerkollegen. Sein Herz war gefüllt mit Freude, Bewunderung, Rührung und auch Erleichterung, wenn er zu seinen besten Freund rüber blickte.

 

Selbst wenn dieser am höchsten Stockerl stand, standen sie sich dennoch noch immer nur in Augenhöhe gegenüber. Denn selbst jetzt war der Blonde noch ein wenig größer als sein bester Freund. Michael musste schon Dritter werden, dass Stefan einmal größer als er war. Aber sich gegenseitig in die Augen zu sehen, auf fast einer Höhe hatte auch etwas sehr Schönes.

 

Michael konnte beobachten, wie klare Tränen in Stefans Augen stiegen, als sie die österreichische Bundeshymne erklingen hörten. Dies war sein Traum gewesen, der große Traum den er sich nun endlich erfüllen konnte. Und es hätte ganz einfach keinen besseren Zeitpunkt als jetzt dafür geben können.

 

Schlussendlich wieder im Hotel angekommen, telefonierte Stefan stolz mit seinen Eltern, die ihn ebenfalls zu seinem Sieg gratulierten. Auch Michael selbst telefonierte mit seiner Familie. Im Nachhinein konnte er aber nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob sein Zimmerkollege auch mit seiner Freundin telefoniert hatte.

 

Am Ende des Tages gönnten sich die beiden ein leckeres Abendessen und zum Anstoßen mit ihren Teamkollegen ein kaltes Bier. Es war zwar noch nicht allzu spät, aber da sie schon sehr müde waren, verabschiedeten sie sich schließlich bei allen um zu ihrem Zimmer aufzubrechen.

 

Da sie noch nicht einmal die Zeit hatten zu duschen, holten sie dies nun nach. Während Stefan als erstes von dem beiden unter dem heißen Wasserstrahlen stand, suchte Michael inzwischen einen Film aus, den sie sich zum Abschluss dieses erfolgreichen Tages ansehen konnten.

 

Den Blonden fiel auf, dass sein Zimmerkollege wieder wie die Tage davor schon mit seinen Pyjama angezogen aus dem Badezimmer trat. Nach ihm nahm auch Michael eine verdiente Dusche und ließ den Tag noch einmal Revue passieren.

 

Um den heißen Dampf aus dem Bad zu lassen, öffnete der Größere die Badezimmertür und während er sich seine Haare mit dem Handtuch trocknete, fragte er raus zu Stefan ob er wüsste, für wann das morgige Training geplant war.

 

Da der Ältere sogar nach Sekunden keine Antwort von seinen Freund bekam, rief er fragend nach ihm "Stef?" Nur mit einem Handtuch um seine Hüfte geschlungen und mit einem anderen um seinen Hals, ging er raus aus dem Bad und sah um die Ecke auf ihr Doppelbett wo er seinen Zimmerkollegen vermutete.

 

Michael hatte mit so einigem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dem liebevollen Anblick, der sich da vor ihm anbot. Stefan lag total fertig, nur halb zugedeckt, quer über dem Bett und schlief bereits tief und fest. Der Blonde schmunzelte berührt, als er den Kleinen mit einem flatternden Herzen beobachtete.

 

Wenn sein Verlangen zu ihm rüber zu gehen größer und größer wurde, konnte sich Michael gerade noch im letzten Moment davon abhalten. Geschwind schlüpfte er in seinen Pyjama, bevor er zu Stefan ins Bett kroch. Den Fernseher ließ er abgeschaltet, denn er wollte ihn nicht wecken und wenn er ehrlich war, war er selbst auch schon viel zu müde um sich den vorhin ausgewählten Film nun anzusehen.

 

Michael legte sich auf die Seite, seinen Kopf stützte er auf seine Handfläche, während er seinen besten Freund mit verträumten Augen beim Schlafen zusah. Sein Gesicht war so relaxed und erleichtert. In diesem Moment hatte er keine Sorgen und die Last auf seinen Schultern wurde durch den heutigen Sieg auch viel leichter.

 

Liebevoll und vorsichtig deckte der Ältere sein Freund schließlich komplett zu, damit ihm über die Nacht nicht kalt werden würde. Wenn seine Hand plötzlich so nahe zu Stefans Gesicht war, konnte Michael einfach nicht mehr widerstehen und strich mit seinen Fingern sanft über seine Wange, die noch immer nach der heißen Dusche gerötet war.

 

Ein breites Lächeln zog sich über das Gesicht des Blonden, während er die weiche Haut seines besten Freundes unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlte. Selbst im Schlaf begann Stefan bei dieser sanften Berührung zu lächeln.  "Gute Nacht, Kleiner." Flüsterte Michael in die Stille, bevor er das Licht auf seinen Nachttischkasterl abdrehte und sich selbst schlafen legte.


	8. Chapter 8

Michael träumte die ganze Nacht über von den jüngsten Ereignissen. Er ließ den Tag noch einmal in seinen Träumen Revue passieren, immer und immer wieder. Es war einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein. Und was das Beste, das Großartigste, das Wunderschönste vom Auftaktspringen war, war Stefans überglückliches, befreiendes Lächeln und seine unendliche Freude über seinen ersten Weltcupsieg.

 

Selbst im Schlaf grinste Michael seinen Freund breit zurück. Was war das nur für ein schöner Tag und für ein schöner Traum. Er konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen, aber irgendwann begann er langsam munter zu werden. Denn irgendwie fühlte es sich so an, als ob er beobachtet wurde.

 

Etwas zögerlich öffnete der Blonde seine noch immer verschlafenen Augen und blickte unwillkürlich direkt in die bereits munter aussehenden seines Zimmerkollegen. Michael erwachte auf seinen Bauch liegend, seinen Kopfpolster umklammerte er mit beiden Armen. Stefan lag auf der Seite und schien ihn schon seit geraumer Zeit beobachtet zu haben.

 

Der Ältere lächelte träumerisch in sein Kissen, bevor er sich ausgiebig lange streckte. " Seit wann beobachtest du mich schon, Kleiner?" Wollte er von seinem Freund wissen. Der wiederum lächelte ihn etwas verlegen an, da er auf frischer Tat ertappt wurde und nun nur noch schwer das Gegenteil behaupten konnte.

 

Schlussendlich gab er alles indirekt zu, wenn er antwortete "Du lächelst während du schläfst." Es war keine Frage, sondern einen Feststellung, die den Braunhaarigen nur noch breiter Grinsen ließ. "Ja, weil ich von dir geträumt habe." Erwidert Michael ehrlich ohne lange darüber nachzudenken.

 

Spätestens als er Stefans überraschten Gesichtsausdruck sah wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht mehr träumte und er soeben zugegeben hatte, wegen ihm sogar im Schlaf zu lächeln. Der kurzeitige Schock wich aber schnell wieder aus Stefans Gesicht, stattdessen färbten sich seine zarten Wangen in ein dunkles Rot und er brach verlegen den Augenkontakt zwischen ihnen beiden ab.

 

Michael bereute das Gesagte aber nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, er war froh darüber, dass sein Zimmerkollege dies nun wusste. Stefan machte ihn glücklich, brachte ihn nun mal zum Lächeln. Langsam rollte sich auch der Blonde auf die Seite, sodass sich die beiden gegenüber lagen und sich mit einer Mixture aus verschlafen, verlegen und überglücklich in die Augen sahen.

 

"Ich habe mich noch gar nicht richtig bedankt dafür, was du für mich gemacht hast, Michi." Fing der Braunhaarige plötzlich mit einer ernsteren Stimmlage an. "Wofür denn auch? Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht, Stef." Erwiderte der Ältere etwas verwirrt. Es stimmte ja auch. Stefan hatte gestern aus eigener Kraft gewonnen und selbst wenn Michael ihn hätte helfen wollen, wäre dies doch gar nicht möglich gewesen.

 

"Doch. Ohne dich wäre ich vermutlich nicht einmal die Qualifikation gesprungen, geschweige denn hätt ich sie geschafft. Hättest du mich nicht so aufgebaut, hätte ich gestern nicht gewonnen. Du weißt gar nicht wieviel mir das bedeutet. Du hättest es nicht machen müssen und doch warst du für mich da. Hast dich mehr um mich, als um dich selbst gekümmert." Erklärte ihn sein gegenüber mit klaren Tränen in den Augen.

 

"Aber ich bin doch dein bester Freund, Stef. Dafür bin ich doch da. Außerdem war ich an deiner Verfassung nicht ganz unschuldig. Und es ist für mich das Größte dich so jubeln zu sehen. Du hast es dir verdient wie kein anderer." Ließ Michael seinen Zimmerkollegen wissen, da er anscheinend immer noch glaubte, dass diese eine Nacht etwas an ihrer innigen Freundschaft verändert hatte.

 

"Ich möchte dich auch so gerne ganz oben am Stockerl sehen, Michi. Das wäre das Schönste für mich." Erzählte ihm Stefan von Herzen, worauf hin sich beide lang anlächelten und tief in die Augen sahen. Denn selbst wenn Stefan seinen ersten Weltcupsieg nun endlich hatte, wartete Michael auf seinen noch. Und wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er es auch gar nicht mehr abwarten. Es muss so ein tolles Gefühl sein.

 

Sie hätten vermutlich noch einige Zeit so weiter gemacht, hätte nicht der Wecker von Stefans Handy plötzlich angefangen zu läuten. "Ich befürchte wir müssen nun aufstehen und unsere Koffer packen." Auch wenn Michael gerne den ganzen Tag im Bett mit Stefan verbracht hätte, wusste er dennoch, dass sein Freund Recht hatte.

 

Heute fuhren sie von Oberstdorf nach Garmisch Parten-Kirchen und das mit gemischten Gefühlen, denn jeder Skisprungfan wusste, dass diese Schanze nicht die Lieblingsschanze der Österreicher war. Dies betraf leider genauso Michael wie auch Stefan.

 

Die Fahrt zu ihrem Ziel verbrachten sie alle in ihrem Kleinbus. Trotzdem war genug Platz, dass jeder eine Reihe für sich beanspruchen konnte. Stefan saß angelehnt an die Fensterscheibe, in der gegenüberliegenden Reihe von Michael. Er saß ebenfalls am Fensterplatz und fast alle hörte Musik um etwas zu entspannen, so auch die beiden.

 

Dennoch konnte Michael, bei den vielen Male, die er zu seinen besten Freund rüber sah, erkennen dass er ganz und gar nicht entspannt war. Alle paar Sekunden tippte er etwas in sein Handy ein. Fast schon mit einer Wut tat er dies. In seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte der Blonde lesen, dass ihm etwas nervte und er auch verärgert aussah.

 

Nachdem er seinen Freund für fast eine halbe Stunde lang beobachtet hatte, gab Michael schließlich seine Kopfhörer weg, stand auf und setzte sich kurzerhand neben den Braunhaarigen. Dieser entfernte auch sofort seine Kopfhörer und blickte seinen Zimmerkollegen fragend an.

 

"Alles okay?" Fragte der Älter kurzgebunden. Stefan konnte ihn einfach nichts vormachen, sie kannten sich einfach schon viel zu lange. Dies war auch den Kleineren bewusst, weshalb er ohne lange eine Ausreden zu suchen, mit der Wahrheit rausrückte "Es ist wegen Lisa."

 

Verständlich nickte Michael seinen Kopf. Er hatte leider schon des Öfteren ihre Launen mitbekommen müssen und dass es zwischen den beiden kriselte wusste er auch. Es kam nicht oft vor, aber in diesem Moment wusste der Blonde nicht was er erwidern sollte. Er mochte Lisa nicht, seit dem ersten Tag an nicht, aber er wollte es Stefan nicht spüren lassen. Was wäre er denn sonst für ein mieser Freund?

 

"Ich hoffe echt, dass sie sich bald wieder ein bekommt. Ich halte das nämlich nicht mehr lange aus." Sagte Stefan verzweifelt aber auch ehrlich, bevor er lange ausatmetete und sich genervt in seinen Sitz zurück fallen ließ. In diesem Moment war das Vibrieren von Stefans Handy hörbar und sein Display leuchtete auf, da er eine neue Nachricht von Lisa bekommen hatte.

 

Beide sahen sie runter auf das Handy in Stefans Händen, aber er machte keine Anstalten die SMS zu öffnen. Der Jüngere tat ihm leid. Als ob der Kleine nicht schon genug Probleme hätte, musste ihn jetzt auch noch die Tussi nerven.

 

"Hier. Sieh mal was ich vorher gesehen hab." Sagte der Ältere, während er bereits nach dem lustigen Video suchte, dass er vor wenigen Minuten erst auf Instagram gesehen hatte. Er wollte seinen Zimmerkollegen damit etwas ablenken und sein breites Lächeln nachdem der Kleine das besagte Video gesehen hatte, war unbezahlbar für Michael.

 

Nachdem sie im neuen Hotel angekommen waren und etwas zu Mittag gegessen hatten, waren alle auch schon am Weg zur Schanze um etwas zu trainieren. Nachdem das ganze Team jeweils drei Sprünge absolviert hatte, kamen die meisten von ihnen genervt und frustriert ins Hotel zurück.

 

Alle ließen ihre Wut gegenüber der Schanze aus, erklärten den anderen was sie am meisten daran hassten. Keiner der Trainingssprünge war auch nur für irgendjemanden zufriedenstellend. Es war wie verflucht.

 

Auch Stefan ärgerte sich laut darüber bei Michael, der ihm bei den meisten Punkten zustimmte und bei denen sie sich nicht einig waren, hatte der Blonde nicht so Probleme. Aber dafür bei anderen Dingen, die den Braunhaarigen dafür leichter vielen.

 

Selbst als sie in ihrem Hotelzimmer ankamen, ging die Diskussion noch weiter. Stefan beschwerte sich gerade darüber wie man einen Schanzentisch nur so blöd bauen konnte, wenn Michael gerade seine Toiletttasche ins Badezimmer trug.

 

"Hey Stef, schau doch mal her." Rief ihn der Blonde. Fünf Sekunden später stand der Braunhaarige bereits neben ihm und als er nicht begriff was Michael ihm zeigen wollte, erklärte er ihm schließlich "Wir haben eine Badewanne." Stefans Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder etwas sanfter. Er hatte sie in seinen Zorn erst gar nicht gesehen.

 

Michael wusste wie gerne sein Zimmerkollege ein langes, heißes Bad nahm und wie gut es ihm immer tat. "Du könntest ein Bad nehmen. Ich weiß, der scheiß Schanzentisch wird dadurch auch nicht steiler, aber es würde dir mit Sicherheit gut tun." Schlug er hilfsbereit vor.

 

Nachdem er einmal tief eingeatmet und dann lange ausgeatmet hatte, antwortete der Jüngere ihm "Vielleicht hast du Recht. Wir hatten schon lange kein Zimmer mit Badewanne." Erleichtert, dass seinen Zimmerkollege etwas so simples wie ein Bad zumindest etwas aufmuntern konnte, lächelte Michael ihn von der Seite an, bevor er erwiderte "Ja, Gott sei Dank hatten wir das schon lange nicht mehr."

 

Nun musste auch Stefan grinsen, denn er wusste genau wie sehr sein bester Freund es hasste nicht duschen zu können. Michael sagte immer, dass wenn er in eine Wanne stieg, dann nur in einen Whirlpool. Er fühlt sich in allen Badewannen immer so eingeengt, was natürlich mit seiner Größe zusammen hing. Dieses Problem hatte Stefan nicht wirklich.

 

Nur fünf Minuten später verschwand der Kleine bereits im Badezimmer. Sein Handy ließ er am Nachttischkasterl liegen, da er nicht auch noch von Lisa genervt werden wollte, wenn er gerade versuchte zu entspannen. Für fast zwei Stunden war Stefan verschwunden.

 

Immer dann wenn Michael begann sich Sorgen zu machen, hörte er schließlich wie sein Zimmerkollege warmes Wasser nachließ. Also stoppte er immer kurz bevor er gegen die Badezimmertür klopfen und fragen wollte ob er eh nicht in den Abfluss mit runter gespült wurde.

 

Auch Michael versuchte sich in der Zwischenzeit Best möglichst zu entspannen. Dies war für ihm am besten möglich indem er sich mit seinen Sudoku Buch beschäftigte. Die Stille im Zimmer war so angenehm, auch da Stefan sogar das Vibrieren von seinen Handy abgestellt hatte, da es ansonsten wahrscheinlich alle paar Minuten zu hören gewesen wäre.

 

Es war bereits halb zehn abends, wenn die Tür zum Badezimmer endlich aufging und Stefan nur mit einen kleinen Handtuch um seine zierlichen Hüpfte gewickelt heraus trat. Eine große Dampfwolke folgte ihn, während er seine dunklen Haare mit einen zweiten Handtuch versuchte zu trocknen.

 

"Du warst fast zwei Stunden da drinnen. Deine Finger und Zehen müssen ja aussehen wie verschrumpelte Rosinen." Sagte Michael amüsiert, während er sein Buch weg legte, sich mit seinen Ellbogen auf seinen Knien abstützte und sein bestes gab sich nicht vorzustellen was unter dem kurzen, weißen Handtuch um seine Hüfte verborgen lag.

 

"Ja, genauso sehen sie auch aus." Gab Stefan seinen Freund Recht, während er seine Finger mit einen Lächeln musterte. "Bin ein paar Mal eingenickt." Ließ er ihn noch wissen, bevor er mit einer frischen Boxershort in der Hand wieder verschwand.

 

Anscheinend war ihm nach dem langen Bad so heiß, dass er nicht einmal mehr seinen Lieblingspyjama anzog. Nur mit seiner Unterhose bekleidet, setzte sich der Braunhaarige auf ihr Doppelbett, bevor er fragte "Nimmst du heute auch noch ein Bad?"

 

Auch wenn der Blonde nicht wusste, warum sein Zimmerkollege dies wissen wollte, war es ihm gleichzeitig auch nicht wichtig, da Stefan nun offenbar die letzte Hemme verloren hatte und sich wieder seinen besten Freund nur in seinen Boxershorts an zeigte. So wie es vor der einen Nacht war.

 

"Nein, ich bin ehrlich gesagt schon zu müde dafür. Ich werd mich morgen in der Früh in die Schüssel zwängen." Stefan schmunzelte bei seiner Antwort, bevor er nach der Fernbedienung suchte und fragte was sie sich jetzt im Fernsehen ansehen wollten.

 

Kurz bevor die jungen Männer den Fernseher vor dem Schlafen gehen abschalteten, zog sich Stefan dann doch noch seinen Pyjama an, da sein Körper nach dem langen, heißen Bad dann doch noch abgekühlt war.

 

Michael wachte am nächsten Tag vor Stefan und vor dem Wecker läuten auf. Sie lagen noch immer nahe zu einander, sodass der Blonde den warmen Atem seines Zimmerkollegen gegen seiner Haut spüren konnte. Nachdem er seinen besten Freund für einige Minuten lang beim Schlafen zugesehen hatte, schaltete der Blonde denn Wecker ab, sodass der Kleinere noch etwas länger schlafen konnte. Auf seinen Zehenspitzen schlich er ins Badezimmer um das bereits gestern angekündigte Bad zu nehmen.

Nachdem er dies so schnell wie möglich erledigt hatte, lugte er frisch gebadet um die Ecke, nur um zu sehen, dass sein Zimmerkollege noch immer tief und fest schlief. Michael musste bei dem niedlichen Anblick breit grinsen. Wie konnte ein einziger, kleiner Mensch nur so süß sein, fragte sich der Blonde, während er ihm näher und näher kam.

 

Wenn er gekonnt hätte, dann hätte er Stefan so lange schlafen gelassen, bis er von selbst Stunden später munter geworden wäre. Nur leider musste er ihn jetzt aufwecken um nicht zu spät zum Frühstück zu kommen. Sanft begann er an seinen kleinen Schultern zu rütteln. Einfach alles an seinen besten Freund sah klein und zierlich aus, weshalb es ihm nur noch niedlicher für Michael machte.

 

"Hey, Stef. Du musst jetzt aufstehen." Weckte er ihn sanft und nur wenigen Augenblicke später fing der Braunhaarige zu blinzeln an. Noch ganz verschlafen blickte er zu seinem Zimmerkollegen auf, der ihn noch immer mit einen breiten Grinsen anlächelte.

 

"Morgen." Erwiderte der Kleine schließlich mit einer noch sehr verschlafenen Stimme. "Guten Morgen." Flüsterte Michael fast, um ihn so sanft wie möglich ganz aufzuwecken. Plötzlich wurden Stefans Augen, die vor wenigen Sekunden noch klein und verträumt waren, groß und sahen aufgeregt aus. Verwirrt folgte Michael schließlich seinen Blick zu seiner eigenen Mitte.

 

Das kleine, weiße Handtuch um seine Hüfte war etwas runter gerutscht, wodurch Stefan nun freie Sicht auf die hellbraunen Scharmhaare seines Freundes hatte. Michael musste auflachen, bevor er sich das Handtuch wieder nach oben schob und zu seinem Freund runter sagte "Ich denke du bist jetzt wach."

 

Michael und Stefan hatten beide die Qualifikation geschafft, wenn auch nicht so gut wie sie es sich gewünscht hatten. Aber Hauptsache sie durften beim morgigen Wettkampf mitspringen, an den bereits absolvierten Sprung konnten sie nun eh nichts mehr ändern.

 

Dennoch hatte Stefan nicht allzu gute Laune, weshalb sich Michael etwas einfallen ließ. Innerhalb von zwanzig Minuten hatte er gefunden wonach er gesucht hatte und auch Stefan war schnell zu finden. Er saß mit den anderen gemeinsam gelangweilt im Gemeinschaftsraum herum. Perfekt, denn auch die anderen sollten jetzt ihren Spaß haben.

 

Erst waren sie alle wegen Michaels guter Laune skeptisch oder wollten erst gar nicht mit ihm mit kommen. Es war gerade erst dunkel geworden und es war heute der 31. Dezember, Silvester. Der Blonde hatte in der Innenstadt schnell die letzten noch zu habenden Feuerwerkskörper gekauft. Denn er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung wie sehr Jungs diese Dinger liebten.

 

"Kommt. Wir feuern jetzt schon ein paar ab und danach gehen wir FIFA zocken. Den Rest lassen wir dann kurz vor Mitternacht krachen." Erklärte er ihnen voller Vorfreude, welche auch schließlich seine Teamkollegen ansteckte.   
  
Wie kleine Kinder ließen sie das Feuerwerk in die Luft steigen und danach folgte eine unfaire Partie Schneeballschlacht. Spätestens dann war auch der Letzte davon überzeugt, dass der Abend toll werden würde und alle vergaßen für wenigstens eine kurze Zeit die Problemschanze.

 

Wie angekündigt spielten sie alle anschließend im Gemeinschaftsraum FIFA. Es war ein lautes aber auch lustiges Massaker, wo sich zum Schluss mal wieder Michael als Sieger heraus stellte.

 

Kurz vor Mitternacht gingen sie mit zwei Flaschen Sekt und Gläser wieder raus ins Freie um die letzten Feuerwerkskörper in die Luft zu jagen. Um Punkt Mitternacht erhoben sie dann alle die Gläser und wünschten sich gegenseitig ein frohes, neues Jahr.

 

Die Umarmung zwischen Stefan und Michael dauert etwas länger als bei den anderen. Aber als sie sich dann schließlich doch lösten, dankte ihn der Jüngere für den tollen Abend und dafür dass er sie alle aufgemuntert hatte, vor allem ihn selbst.

 

"Das wird unser Jahr, Stef." Hatte der Blonde erwiderte, bevor ihn der Kleine zustimmend zuprostete. Nachdem die zwei Sektflaschen geleert waren, gingen alle wieder zurück ins Hotel und schließlich in ihre Zimmer, da sie alle morgen früh raus mussten.


	9. Chapter 9

Michael nahm im Halbschlaf mitten in der Nacht war, dass Stefan sich neben ihn bewegte. Sich fast im Bett hin und her wälzte. Der Blonde kam gerade zu der Erkenntnis, dass sein bester Freund womöglich gerade einen schlimmen Albtraum hatte und dass er ihn wohl besser aufwecken sollte, bevor es noch schlimmer werden würde, wenn er fühlte, wie der Braunhaarige begann an seiner eigenen Bettdecke zu zupfen.

 

Noch total verschlafen, fragte der Ältere verwirrt über seine Schulter "Stef, was ist los?" Dann war es auf einmal still, auch die Bewegungen des Kleinen hatte abrupt hatten aufgehört. Fast so als ob er nicht erwischt werden wollte oder vielleicht hatte der Jüngere in seinem Unterbewusstsein, während er schlief, so gehandelt.

 

Da noch immer keine Antwort von ihm kam, drehte sich Michael von der einen Seite zu der anderen, sodass er seinen Zimmerkollegen so gut wie nur möglich in der Dunkelheit sehen konnte. Dieser schaute ziemlich verwirrt und unbeholfen aus.

 

Wahrscheinlich hatte er wirklich nur geträumt und in seinen Schlaf sich so wild um sich geschlagen. Michael wollte ihm gerade versichern, dass alles gut war und er weiter schlafen sollte, wenn der Jüngere ihm plötzlich mitteilte "Ich.. ich kann meine Decke nicht finden. Ich.. ich hab sie wohl runter getreten auf den Boden."

 

Erst jetzt bemerkte Michael, dass der Kleine wirklich ohne Decke neben ihm auf der Matratze lag. Er hatte es wohl in seinen Halbschlaf schließlich aufgegeben vergeblich nach seiner Bettdecke zu suchen und wollte wohl zu ihm, unter Michaels warme Decke kriechen. Er suchte Schutz und Wärme bei ihm.

 

Der Blonde schmunzelte bei den Gedanken und auch wenn ihm sein Freund leid tat, war er selbst viel zu müde um jetzt aufzustehen und nach seiner verlorenen Decke zu suchen. Stattdessen machte er den Jüngeren ein verlockendes Angebot "Du kannst zu mir kommen, wenn du möchtest."

 

Am Anfang sah in Stefan nur verdutzt und sehr müde an. Sein noch halbschlafendes Gehirn versuchte zu entscheiden, ob dies gegen ihre Abmachung war oder nicht. Schließlich breitet sich ein Grinsen auf den Lippen seines Zimmerkollegen aus, als er dann doch beschlossen hatte, dass es noch im Sinne ihrer Abmachung war, und nahm sein Angebot dankend an.

 

Erst vorsichtig näherte sich der Braunhaarige ihm, kroch schließlich unter die warme Bettdecke und schmiegte sich dann genüsslich gegen seinen besten Freund. Um das Ganze etwas abzuschärfen, da sie sich schon jetzt ziemlich nahe kamen und dies auf jeden Fall gegen ihre Abmachung war, lagen die beiden jungen Männer Rücken an Rücken.

 

Es war toll Stefans Wärme gegen seinen eigenen Körper zu spüren und kurz nachdem sie sich ein zweites Mal in den letzten Stunden sich gute Nacht gewünscht hatten, konnte Michael spüren wie sich Stefan in seinen Schlaf umdrehte, sodass seine Wange nun gegen sein Schulterblatt drückte. Mit einen zarten Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief der Ältere nur wenige Minuten später selbst ein.

 

Leider hatte die Schanze in Garmisch Parten-Kirchen auch im neuen Jahr kein Mitleid mit den österreichischen Skispringer. Stefan wurde nur sechster, worüber er sich grün und blau ärgerte. Er sagte, dass wenn schon nicht er am Stockerl stehen konnte, es wenigsten Michael hätte schaffen sollen. Aber der war genau einen Platz hinter seinen Zimmerkollegen gelandet.

 

Es waren perfekte Bedingungen, wenn um 14 Uhr der erste Durchgang begonnen hatte. Auch fast eineinhalb Stunden später war das Wetter perfekt zum Springen, aber es half alles nichts. Doch das sollte nicht das einzig niederschmetternde an diesem Tag sein.

 

Sie waren gerade erst wieder im Hotel angekommen, als Stefans Handy läutete. Da der Braunhaarige nicht gleicht abhob, sah ihn sein bester Freund verwundert an. Als der Blonde aber dann den Namen seiner Freundin am Display las, verstand er warum er zögerte.

 

Der Tag heute war schon schlimm genug, da wollte Stefan nicht auch noch von ihr genervt werden. Um seinen Freund etwas Privatsphäre zu geben, damit er unter sich mit Lisa sprechen konnte, sagte er kurzerhand "Ich geh mir mal was zu trinken holen."  
  
Es war eigentlich nur eine Ausrede, da Michael gar keinen Durst hatte. Auch wenn Stefan sich dessen bewusst war, nickte er trotzdem dankbar. Der Braunhaarige nahm den Anruf schließlich entgegen, wenn Michael die Hotelzimmertür hinter sich schloss.

 

Er ließ sich Zeit um sich einen Fruchtsmoothie zu holen. Er tratschte am Weg dorthin mit ein paar Teamkollegen und Serviceleuten, bevor er sich selbst aber auch Stefan ein Getränk holte. Vorsichtig öffnete der Blonde die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer zuerst nur einen Spalt. Er wollte wieder gehen, falls er Stefan noch immer telefonieren gehört hätte.

 

Da dies aber selbst nach sekundenlangen Warten nicht der Fall war, öffnete Michael die Tür schließlich ganz und trat hinein. "Ich hab dir auch einen Smoothie mitgenommen." Verkündete er noch bevor er um die Ecke kam.   
  
Beinahe hätte er beide Getränke in seinen Händen fallen gelassen, bei dem Anblick der sich ihm da vor seinen Augen bot. Stefan saß tieftraurig und niedergeschmettert am Bettrand, mit seinem Handy noch immer in seinen zitternden Händen sah er ins Leere.

 

Schnell stellte Michael die beiden Getränke auf den kleinen Tisch links neben ihn und eilte zu seinen verletzten Freund. "Stef. Was ist denn passiert?" Fragte der Blonde besorgt.

"Lisa." Sagte der Kleine nur. Natürlich war es wegen ihr, dass hatte Michael sofort gewusst. Was war nun schon wieder vorgefallen? Was hatte seine ach so gute Freundin ihn dieses Mal für Vorwürfe gemacht? War sein letztes Geschenk an sie vielleicht zu billig für ihre Vorstellungen gewesen?

 

"Was ist mit ihr?" Hackte der Blonde nach, nachdem Stefan verstummt war. Er wollte nicht, dass sich sein bester Freund wieder vor ihm verschloss. So wie das letzte Mal würde es nicht gut ausgehen. "Sie hat gesagt, dass sie nicht zu den nächsten Springen kommen wird." Aha, das war mal wieder typisch für sie. Hatte sie wohl wieder besseres zu tun, als ihren eigenen Freund anzufeuern.

 

"Und.." Fuhr Stefan fort. "..sie hat mit mir Schluss gemacht." Was? Wie konnte sie das Stefan nur antun? Michael wusste, dass sie nicht die hellste und einfühlsamste war, aber Stefan war gerade mitten im seiner vielleicht wichtigsten Vierschanzentournee und sie machte einfach so Schluss mit ihm. Jetzt wo er sie am meisten gebraucht hätte?

 

"Stef, das.. Es tut mir leid." Der Blonde zeigte seinen Zimmerkollegen sein Mitgefühl, aber nicht wie sauer er auf die blonde Tussi war. Aufmunternd legte er seine Hand auf seine zierliche Schulter. Es war genauso wie Michael es immer vermutet hatte. Lisa war nur mit ihm zusammen solange er gewann. Da Stefan heute verloren hatte und somit vielleicht auch seine Chance auf den Gewinn der Vierschanzentournee verspielt hatte, sah sie nur eine Konsequenz.

 

Was für ein Miststück sie doch war. Der Ältere hatte es sich von Anfang an gedacht, dass sie nur auf Stefans Geld scharf war und auf seinen Ruf. "Ist schon gut. Es.. es fühlt sich alles irgendwie leichter an." Gab der Braunhaarige schließlich ehrlich zu, was Michael positiv überraschte.

 

Stefan sah auf einmal wirklich nicht mehr traurig aus, auch sein Körper baute sich langsam wieder auf. Doch das nächste, das ihn sein bester Freund mitteilte war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht für Michael "Außerdem hat sie mich betrogen. Und das nicht nur einmal."

 

"Was?" Michael musste noch einmal nachfragen, da er das gerade gehörte einfach nicht glauben wollte. Er hatte Lisa so einiges zugetraut, aber dass sie jemanden so ehrliches, reines und niedliches wie Stefan betrügen könnte und das sogar mehrmals war unverständlich für ihn.

 

"Ja, es stimmt. Und ich Idiot hab mich total fertig und Vorwürfe gemacht nachdem wir beide.." Stefan hielt inne, da er die nächsten Worte nicht laut aussprechen konnte. "Alles umsonst." Sagte er schließlich stattdessen.

 

In Michael baute sich eine unbeschreibliche Wut aus, die er bei der nächsten Gelegenheit mit Sicherheit an Lisa auslassen würde. Wie konnte sie das alles nur seinen besten Freund antun, ihm dann das auch noch am Telefon zu beichten und sogar mit ihm so Schluss zu machen. Das hatte niemand verdient, schon gar nicht Stefan. Das war das Letzte für Michael und er konnte gar nicht sagen wie Leid ihm sein Freund neben ihm tat.

  
Aber der schien ziemlich gefasst zu sein, während er versuchte alles zu verdauen. "Irgendwie bin ich froh, dass es nun aus ist. Es war sowieso schon lange aus. Jetzt kann ich mich endlich voll und ganz aufs springen konzentrieren." Seine positive Reaktion überraschte Michael und voller Bewunderung lächelte er zu ihm runter. "Ja, jetzt kannst du es allen zeigen."

 

Auch wenn der Ältere Stefans Lieblingsfilm aufgedreht hatte, sahen die beiden jungen Männer so gut wie gar nicht zum Fernseher. Sie verbrachten den Abend damit über alles Mögliche zu sprechen, was ihnen gerade so in den Sinn kam. Beide lagen auf ihrer Seite, sodass sie sich die ganze Zeit über in die Augen sehen konnten.

 

Es tat beiden gut, einmal einfach über alles zu reden, dass ihnen auf dem Herzen lag. Nun ja fast alles, außer das Tabuthema, dass beide bis nach der Tournee nicht ansprechen wollten. Es war Teil ihrer Abmachung. Es war besser so, für beide.

 

Schließlich, als ihnen beiden schon die Augen vor Müdigkeit zufielen, nachdem sie die halbe Nacht über geredet hatten, schaltete der Blonde den Fernseher ab und beide schliefen schnell und friedlich ein.

 

Gleichzeitig wachten beide am nächsten Morgen durch das gehasste Geräusch ihres Weckers auf. Da Michael den Wecker auf seinem Handy gestellt hatte, wollte er ihn gerade abschalten, wenn er bemerkte, dass ihm etwas an seiner rechten Hand zurück hielt.

 

Stefan, er hielt seine Hand. Da auch der Braunhaarige soeben erst aufgewacht war, hat einer der beiden wohl während sie geschlafen hatten nach der Nähe des anderen gesucht und so einfach die Hand des anderen genommen und gehalten. Und für den Rest der Nacht nicht mehr los gelassen.

 

Schnell drückte Michael den Wecker mit seiner freien Hand ab, bevor er sich für ein paar weitere Minute noch einmal zurück fallen ließ. Auch wenn Stefan nun munter war und er genauso wie der Größere mitbekommen hatte, dass er seine Hand hielt, ließ er dennoch nicht los.

 

Es war ein so schönes Gefühl die zarten, sanften Hände seines besten Freundes in seinen zu fühlen. Seine Haut war so angenehm warm wie Michaels Bettdecke. Er konnte, nein er wollte das Verlangen gar nicht unterdrücken mit seinen Daumen über Stefans Handrücken zu streichen, während er ihn mit einen geflüsterten "Guten Morgen." begrüßte.

 

Sein Gegenüber strahlte ihn entgegen, glücklich darüber neben ihn aufwachen zu dürfen. "Morgen, Michi." Erwiderte der Kleinere und Michael wusste im Endeffekt nicht was seinen Bauch so zum Kribbeln brachte.

 

War es weil er die Hände seines besten Freundes hielt und sanft über seine weiche Haut streichelte? Oder da Stefan liebevoll dasselbe tat? War es das glückliche und ehrliche Lächeln seines besten Freundes, sogar so früh am Morgen? Wie seine Stimme so kurz nach dem Aufstehen klang? Oder weil es sich wie Musik in den Ohren des Blonden anhörte, wenn auch immer ihn der Jüngere bei seinen Spitznamen nannte?

 

Der Morgen wäre perfekt gewesen, wenn sie beide nicht hätten aufstehen müssen. Nach einige Minuten, in denen sie sich gegenseitig tief in die Augen blickten und die Hand des anderen zärtlich streichelten, mussten sie leider dennoch in absehbarer Zeit aus dem gemütlichen Bett raus.

 

Denn es ging schon wieder weiter nach Innsbruck. Endlich zurück nach Österreich und zurück zum Springen vor heimischen Publikum. Wie beim letzten Mal hätten alle ihre eigene Reihe in ihrem kleinen Teambus gehabt, aber ohne lang nachzufragen, setzte sich Stefan dieses Mal ganz einfach neben seinen Zimmerkollegen. Und natürlich hatte dieser überhaupt nichts daran auszusetzten.

 

Am Anfang sahen sie sich gemeinsam lustige Videos an und lachten die meiste Zeit, dann hörten sie gemeinsam Musik, da Stefan seine Kopfhörer mal wieder in der Tasche vergessen hatte, die nun unter ihren Füßen im Kofferraum des Buses lag. Schließlich wurden ihre Augenlieder aber wieder schwer und sie nickten beide ein.

 

Nach einen Schlagloch wurde Michael kurzeitig wach, nur um zu sehen, dass Stefan seinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter gelehnt hatte und er friedlich vor sich hin schlief. Da die Musik noch immer lief, schaltete der Blonde sie ab, sodass sein Freund ohne gestört zu werden weiter schlafen konnte. Auch Michael versuchte noch etwas mehr Erholung zu bekommen, indem er seinen Kopf vorsichtig gegen den seines Zimmerkollegen lehnte und die Augen wieder schloss.

 

Am frühen Nachmittag kamen sie dann alle im Hotel in Innsbruck an, aber konnten heute aufgrund der Wetterlager leider keinen Trainingssprung mehr absolvieren. Nach einem späten Mittagessen verbrachten die meisten ihre freie Zeit stattdessen mit ein paar Saunagängen, Therapien und im hauseigenen Pool.

 

Michael musste sich mehr als nur einmal selbst ermahnen damit aufzuhören, da er Stefan und seinen nackten, nassen, durchtrainierten Körper des Öfteren mit einen halb offenen Mund begutachtete. Er erwischte auch ein paar Mal Stefan selbst, wie er Michaels Körper betrachtete und abcheckte.

 

Als ihre Zimmer dann gegen 16 Uhr endlich bezugsbereit waren, brachten die zwei Zimmerkollegen ihr Gepäck nach oben. Dort angekommen konnte Michael zwar mit Erleichterung feststellen, dass sie eine Dusche hatten, aber beide sahen entsetzt aus als sie die zwei Einzelbetten sahen. Und auch wenn keiner etwas dazu sagte, wussten beide, dass ihnen ein Doppelbett viel lieber gewesen wäre.


	10. Chapter 10

Der Trainer und ein paar Mitglieder ihres Serviceteams wollten am späten Nachmittag mit Stefan alleine sprechen und ein paar Einzelübungen mit ihm machen, damit er morgen so gut wie nur möglich vorbereitet war. Michael blieb währenddessen auf ihrem Zimmer um etwas Musik zu hören.

 

Friedlich und relaxed lag er auf seinen Einzelbett und lauschte der Musik. Er schloss von Zeit zu Zeit seine Augen, um besser nachdenken zu können. Der Blonde wollte nicht zu viel nachdenken, aber er konnte sich selbst auch nicht davon abhalten an den jungen Mann zu denken, der seine Gedanken seit Tagen nicht verlassen wollte.

 

Stefan. Michael war selbst auch noch immer unsicher, was das alles in der einen Nacht in Oberstdorf bedeutet hat. Oder was er davon halten sollte. Aber eines war ihm klar, er mochte seinen Zimmerkollegen, sehr sogar. Er wusste derzeit nur nicht den genauen Standpunkt seiner Gefühle.

 

War er sein kleiner Bruder, für den er alles tun würde, sein bester Freund fürs Leben oder sogar mehr? Es war ausgeschlossen zu sagen, dass ihn Stefan nicht gefiel. Er mochte einfach alles an ihm und vor allem seine süße, unschuldige Art. Er machte ihn aber auch heiß in einer Art wie es noch keiner geschafft hatte.

 

Dann war auch noch dieses schöne, neue Gefühl tief in seinen Bauch, wenn auch immer Stefan ihn anlächelte oder sogar berührte. Es war so toll, so unkompliziert und es fühlte sich auch irgendwie richtig an. Michael wusste auch noch einer halben Ewigkeit nachdenken nicht, wohin sie beide diese gemeinsame Nacht noch führen würde, aber er wusste, dass es auf jeden Fall aufregend werden würde. Das stand schon jetzt fest.

 

Michael hatte gerade seine Augen wieder relaxed geschlossen, als er plötzlich die Hotelzimmertür zufallen hörte. Als er seine Augenlieder wieder öffnete stand Stefan bereits mitten im Raum und sah ihn entschuldigend an. Im Moment, als Michael die Kopfhörer aus seinen Ohren entfernte, hörte er den Braunhaarige bereits mit einer leisen, entschuldigenden Stimme sagen „Sorry, ich wollt dich nicht wecken.“

 

„Schon gut, ich hab gar nicht geschlafen. Nur ein wenig entspannt.“ Erklärte ihm der Ältere. Verständlich nickte sein Gegenüber, bevor er seine Trainingstasche am Sessel neben ihm nieder ließ. Stefan sah müde aus, erschöpft und auch etwas besorgt.

 

„Wie war es?“ Fragte der Blonde deswegen. Stefan trat wieder in die Mitte des Zimmers und blickte zu seinen besten Freund hinab, der mit abgestützten Ellbogen noch immer auf seinen Einzelbett lag. „Sie wollen mir die nächsten Tage Einzeltraining geben.“ Sagte der Jüngere kurzgebunden.

 

„Das ist doch gut.“ Erwiderte Michael aufbauend, was Stefans Stimmung aber nicht änderte. „Ich weiß nicht was ich davon halten soll.“ Gab der Kleine zu, was den Blonden nun wirklich überraschte. „Wieso? Was meinst du damit, Kleiner?“ Wollte er von ihm wissen, während er sich nun ganz im Bett aufrichtete.

 

„Naja, das ist doch unfair gegenüber den anderen und vor allem dir.“ Der Braunhaarige konnte ihn nicht länger als eine halbe Sekunde in die Augen sehen, so unentschlossen und schuldig fühlte er sich. Und wieder einmal fragte sich Michael warum sich sein Zimmerkollege so viele Sorgen um andere machte und nie an sich selbst dachte.

 

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht, Kleiner. Du bist derzeit ganz einfach der Beste unter uns und nur du hast noch Chancen die Tournee zu gewinnen.“ Versuchte ihm sein bester Freund zu erklären, aber bevor er fortfahren konnte, unterbrach ihm der Jüngere mit „Die hast du doch genauso, Michi. Ich will dich nicht zurückwerfen oder dich davon abhalten zu gewinnen. Du solltest auch Einzeltraining bekommen.“

 

„Oh, Kleiner.“ Erwiderte der Ältere mit einen Lächeln im Gesicht. „Mach es dir doch nicht selbst so schwer. Wir gönnen es dir doch alle und sind dir auch nicht böse. Und ich komm schon alleine klar. Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen.“

 

Ungläubig sah ihn der Braunhaarige von oben an, nicht wissend was er darauf erwidern oder reagieren sollte. Stefan war hingerissen. Er wollte einerseits die Tournee so gerne gewinnen aber andererseits auch Michael ganz oben stehen sehen mit den Adler in den Händen. Und auch seine Teamkollegen wollte er nicht hintergehen, die noch immer alle seine Vorbilder waren.

 

So blickten sich die beiden Zimmerkollegen stumm an, bis Michael fragte ob er noch einmal weg musste oder jetzt Feierabend hatte. Verneinend schüttelte der Jüngere seinen Kopf und erwiderte nur, dass später nach dem Abendessen der Trainer noch einmal kurz mit ihnen allen zusammen reden möchte, aber bis dahin hatten sie alle frei.

 

Stefan sagte Michael aber nicht was er in seiner Freizeit nun vor hatte und der Braunhaarige machte auch keine Anstalten sich in der nächsten Zeit von hier wegzubewegen. So fragte der Blonde kurzerhand „Möchtest du dich zu mir legen und ein wenig Musik hören?“

 

Schnell, fast schon zu schnell, als ob er auf das Angebot gewartet hätte, nickte Stefan dankend mit seinen Kopf und saß drei Sekunden später bereits neben Michael auf der Matratze. Auch wenn es nur ein Einzelbett war, versuchten es sich die beiden gemütlich zu machen.

 

Jeder mit einem Kopfhörer im Ohr, schaltete Michael schließlich die Musik wieder an und so auch die Tagträume der beiden. Die ersten drei Lieder lagen sie fast regungslos nebeneinander. Beim Vierten Song bewegte sich Michael ein wenig, sodass sich schließlich ihre Hände ungewollt kurz berührten.

 

Es war fast so als ob ein Blitz, gefolgt von einem lauten, starken Donner ihre Körper durchstreifte bei der kleinen, schnellen Berührung. Es war genau das Gefühl das Michael nicht benennen konnte, da er es noch nie zuvor in seinen Leben gefühlt hatte. Es war so intensiv und guttuend. Fast unbeschreiblich.

 

Nach dieser simplen, aber wunderschönen Berührungen, blickte Michael runter zu Stefan, der in Höhe seiner Schulter neben ihm lag. Auch er schien die Berührung bemerkt und offenbar auch so gefühlt zu haben, denn er sah mit großen Augen hinab zu ihren getrennten Händen.

 

Es war so als ob es das einfachste und normalste auf der Welt wäre, wenn der Kleine ohne lange darüber nachzudenken nach Michaels Hand griff und diese in seine legte. Mit einem gutgemeinten Griff, seiner zarten Haut und seiner wohltuenden Wärme umschloss der Jüngere die Hand des Älteren.

 

Michaels Augen flatterten genüsslich bei diesem Gefühl, auch eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinen ganzen Körper aus. Wie gut ihn sein bester Freund doch fühlen ließ mit seinen liebevollen Berührungen.

 

Dann ergriff Michael die Initiative, als er seine langen Finger zwischen Stefans Kleineren schob, sodass sie sich an den anderen festhalten konnten. Die Wärme verließ den Körper des Jüngeren und betrat Michaels im nächsten Augenblick, bevor dieser seine Wärme wieder an seinen besten Freund durch ihre haltenden Hände zurückgab. Sie waren nun eins.

 

Nachdem sie so vier Lieder lang gelegen hatten, ihre Daumen die sanfte Haut des anderen zärtlich gestreichelt hatte, bewegte sich der Jüngere sodass nun sein Kopf gegen die Schultern seines Zimmerkollegen lehnte. Glücklich lehnte Michael seinen Kopf gegen Stefans und dankte wer auch immer für diesen wunderschönen Moment verantwortlich war.

 

Der Blonde wusste wie schwer es sein bester Freund im Moment hatte, deswegen waren Momente wie diese umso kostbarer. Und ohne dass die beiden es wollten nickten sie bei Sonnenuntergang ein.

 

Als Michael nicht einmal vierzig Minuten später wieder aufwachte, blickte er in eine Wiese voll braunem, zerzaustem Haar. Seine Nase war darin vergraben, sodass er bei jedem Atemzug Stefans Duft inhalierte. Sie lagen beide auf der Seite, nur dieses Mal lag der Ältere gepresst an Stefans Rücken und umarmte ihm sogar mit seinem rechten Arm.

 

Kein Millimeter, kein Blatt Papier hätte zwischen den beiden mehr Platz gehabt, so nahe waren sie sich. So nahe wie sie sich seit dieser einen Nacht nicht mehr waren. Michael machte sich im Moment wirklich keine Gedanken darüber, ob dies gegen ihre Abmachung war oder nicht, aber er wollte es für seinen Freund nicht unnötig unangenehm machen und ihm auch zu nichts zwingen.

 

Ihre Kopfhörer lagen schon seit langer Zeit auf der Matratze, während die noch immer spielende Musik leise im Hintergrund zu hören war. Michael konnte anhand Stefans Atmung feststellen, dass dieser ebenfalls nicht mehr schlief, woraufhin er in sein Ohr flüsterte „Ist das so okay für dich?“

 

„Bitte lass mich nicht los.“ Flehte ihn der Kleinere in seinen Armen liegend fast schon an, als ob Michael dies jemals getan hätte. Sanft zog er seinen besten Freund noch näher an sich ran, sodass sich ihre Beine verknoteten und ihre Hände sich vor Stefans Augen wieder vereinten und sich aneinander festhielten.

 

„Ich lass dich nicht los, Kleiner. Ich hab dich.“ Flüsterte Michael sanft, bevor er seine Nase wieder in seinen Strubbelhaaren vergrub. Was der Ältere aber leider nicht unterdrücken konnte, auch wenn er es wirklich wollte, war die Erektion in seiner Jogginghose.

 

Er wusste, dass Stefan ihn gegen seinen Rücken fühlen konnte, er blieb aber stumm. Irgendetwas sagte Michael auch, dass der Jüngere gerade dasselbe Problem in seiner Hose hatte. Wie gern würde er die Nacht in Oberstdorf jetzt mit ihm wiederholen.

 

Ihre beiden Körper waren so warm und bereit dafür. Es wäre einfach der perfekte Zeitpunkt gewesen, da es so kuschelig hier im Bett war, auch wenn sie sich nicht einmal zugedeckt hatten. Michael hätte auch versucht damit seinen besten Freund etwas aufzumuntern und auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

 

Aber sie durften doch nicht. Es war zu ihrem eigenen besten. Aber auch ohne dass sie weiter gingen, war es so wie es war wunderschön. Die beiden nutzten ihre ungestörte Zweisamkeit aus solange es ging. Sie kuschelten solange bis Manuel anrief und fragte ob sie für das Abendessen schon fertig waren.

 

Nachdem sich die Zimmerkollegen schnell ihre Haare zurecht gerichtete hatten, gingen sie noch etwas verschlafen raus auf dem Hotelflur wo sie ihre Teamkollegen trafen. Nach dem Abendessen hatte sie die bereits angekündigte Teambesprechung. Da es schon spät war als die beiden auf ihr Zimmer zurückkamen, nahmen beide nur mehr eine kurze Dusche, bevor sie in getrennten Betten schlafen gingen.

 

Es war noch mitten in der Nacht, wenn der Blonde durch Geflüster geweckt wurde "Michi. Michi." Hörte er seinen Namen rufen. Müde drehte sich der Ältere in die Richtung wo die Stimme herkam. Stefan saß aufrecht in seinem Bett und blickte zu ihm rüber. Ein schmales, entschuldigendes Lächeln in seinem Gesicht.

 

"Stef. Was ist los? Alles in Ordnung?" Erkundigte sich Michael besorgt, wenn auch noch etwas verschlafen. "Ja." Antwortete der Braunhaarige kurzgebunden, woraufhin sein Zimmerkollege ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah. Da der Mond etwas Licht in ihr Hotelzimmer warf, konnte Stefan den Gesichtsausdruck seines Zimmerkollegen sehen, woraufhin er schnell hinzufügte "Ich meine, nein. Es.. es ist nur. Ich kann nicht schlafen."

 

Jeder andere hätte seinen Zimmerkollegen vermutlich mit dem Kissen erschlagen, wenn er ihn mitten in der Nacht aufgeweckt hätte, nur weil er ihn mitteilen wollte, dass er selbst nicht schlafen konnte. Aber daran dachte der Blonde nicht einmal. Im Gegenteil. Er war froh gewesen, dass ihn der Kleine aufgeweckt hatte.

 

"Wieso denn? Hast du schlecht geträumt?" Wollte er wissen, während er sich selbst auf seine Ellbogen abstützte um seinen Freund besser mustern zu können. "Nein, hab ich nicht. Es ist nur.." Stammelte Stefan, während er verlegen an seiner Bettdecke zupfte.

 

Na komm schon, spuck es aus, dachte sich Michael, der nicht wollte, dass Stefan sich schon wieder vor ihm verschloss. Er hat ihn doch nicht ohne Grund mitten in der Nacht aufgeweckt. Da der Blonde still blieb und geduldig auf die Antwort seines Zimmerkollegen wartete, blieb Stefan zum Schluss nichts mehr anderes übrig als ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

 

"Ich weiß, es ist gegen unsere Abmachung. Irgendwie. Aber.. Ich bin es mittlerweile schon gewohnt und ich kann nicht.." Der Braunhaarige hielt nochmal kurz inne, bevor er sich zu Michael drehte und ihn schon fast anflehte mit "Kann ich bei dir schlafen? Ich mein in einen Bett. Zusammen."

 

Innerhalb einer halben Sekunde breitete sich ein breites Grinsen auf Michaels noch verschlafenen Gesicht aus und ohne mit Worten zu antworten, gab er seinen Freund zu verstehen, wenn er seine Bettdecke anhob, sodass er darunter kriechen und sich zu ihn legen durfte.

 

Auch Stefan grinste plötzlich über beide Ohren, wenn er seine Decke wegschlug und mit seinen süßen Pyjama an zu Michael ins Bett schlich. Da es nur ein kleines Einzelbett war, eigentlich für Michael alleine schon viel zu klein, mussten sich die beiden ziemlich zusammen kuscheln. Was sie natürlich ganz und gar nicht störte.

 

"Ist das so okay für dich?" Wollte der Braunhaarige wissen, nachdem er es sich so gemütlich wie nur möglich gemacht hatte. Michael schlang kurzerhand seinen linken Arm um den zierlichen, kleinen Körper seines Freundes um ihn noch näher an sich heran zu drücken.

 

"Jetzt ist es perfekt." Antwortete ihn der Größere, bevor sich die beiden glücklich anlächelten. Und so war es auch wirklich. Es war das Schönste für Michael ihn so nahe zu haben. Sein kleiner Körper passte perfekt gegen seinen. Er fühlte sich so warm an und gab ihn so das schöne Gefühl von Geborgenheit.

 

Sie hätten das schon die ganze Zeit über machen sollen. Es gab in diesem Moment keinen anderen Platz auf der ganzen Welt, an dem Michael hätte lieber sein wollen. Liebevoll streichelte der Blonde sanft über Stefans Arme. Auch der Braunhaarige fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen sanft über die Haut an Michaels Seite, nachdem Stefan seinen Weg unter sein Pyjamashirt gefunden hatte.

 

Die Berührungen des anderen beruhigten beide so sehr, dass sie sich gegenseitig damit in den Schlaf wogen. Während der ganzen Nacht über ließen sie nicht voneinander los und auch wenn sie sich so gut wie gar nicht bewegen konnten, ohne über die Bettkannte zu fallen, war es dennoch eine der besten und erholsamsten Nächte die die beide jemals hatten.

 

Am nächsten Morgen hielten sie diese gemütliche Stellung für ein paar mehr Streicheleinheiten bei, bevor sie sich aus dem warme Bett quälten. Nach einem reichhaltigen Frühstück fuhr das ganze Team zur Schanze um ihre ersten Trainingssprünge durchzuführen.

 

Alle schnitten gut ab, mit Ausnahme von Stefan. Der war mal wieder der absolut beste und sprang allen davon als ob es das einfachste der Welt wäre. Michael hatte noch so seine Probleme, die er aber hoffte morgen überstanden zu haben. Es hatten auch alle Springer des österreichischen Teams die Qualifikation für den morgigen Bewerb geschafft.

 

Zurück im Hotel berichtete ihm Stefan, dass er sich schon sehr auf seine Familie morgen freue. Selbst seine Großeltern würden kommen um ihn zuzusehen. Vor ein paar Tagen wäre der Braunhaarige sogar noch nervöser gewesen dadurch, heute spornte ihn es nur noch mehr an.

 

Und auch Michael freute sich die sympathischen Eltern seines Zimmerkollegen seit langer Zeit wiederzusehen. Auch seine Großeltern kannte der Blonde natürlich, da Stefan noch zu Hause wohnte und wenn auch immer Michael ihn besuchte seine Familie somit auch da war. Aber er freute sich vor allem auch über seine eigene Familie, die morgen genauso laut jubeln wird wie Stefans Fanclub.

 

Nach dem Abendessen wieder im Zimmer angekommen, mussten beide unter lachen feststellen, dass sie gestern Nacht auch ganz einfach die beiden Betten hätten zusammenschieben können um wieder in einen großen, gemeinsamen Bett schlafen konnten. Aber daran hatten sie mit ihren noch halb schlafenden Gehirnen nicht einmal gedacht.

 

Nach dieser witzigen Erkenntnis schoben die beide nun ihre Betten ganz einfach zusammen, damit sie beide über die Nacht mehr Platz hatten. Auch wenn Michael schon jetzt irgendetwas sagte, dass sie sich wieder so zusammen kuscheln würden, sodass auch nur ein Bett genügt hätte.

 

Zusammen sahen sich die beiden jungen Männer ihre Lieblingsserie an, während Stefan in Michaels Armen lag und sein Kopf auf seinen Brustkorb weilte. Ihn atmen zu hören, seinen Herzschlag zu spüren, ihn so nahe zu haben, seinen Duft zu inhalieren war das Beste des heutigen Tages für den Blonden. Und er sollte Recht behalten, ein Bett hätte auch diese Nacht voll und ganz für die Beiden gereicht.


	11. Chapter 11

Der erste Durchgang in Innsbruck ging am Folgetag um 14 Uhr los. Es war bewölkt aber zumindest windstill. Leider war der Start für Michael nicht sehr erfolgreich. Er verlor sein Duell und qualifizierte sich nur für den zweiten Durchgang, da er ein sogenannter Luckyloser war. Stefan hingegen hatte sich mal wieder von seiner besten Seite gezeigt und legte einen fast schon perfekten Sprung hin.

 

Er war deswegen nur fast perfekt, weil sein Sprung soweit runter ging, dass er keinen Telemark mehr stehen konnte und so ganz nebenbei den Schanzenrekord brach. Michael konnte dazu nur ungläubig seinen Kopf schütteln. Sein bester Freund war voller Geheimnisse und unwissenden Fähigkeiten. Er war so stolz auf ihn.

 

Aber auch für Michael war es ein so tolles Gefühl oben auf dem Balken zu sitzen und die ganzen Fahnen unten in der Luft schwingen zu sehen. Die Menge war unbeschreiblich laut und in einer sehr guten Stimmung. Nach Michaels Landung konnte er das große Banner seiner Familie sehen und winkte ihnen dankend für die Unterstützung zu, auch wenn er sein Duell verloren hatte.

 

Erste später sah er, dass seine und Stefans Familie gleich nebeneinander standen. Auch der Braunhaarige wies ihm in ihrer kurzen Pause darauf hin. Da für Michael dieser Wettkampf schon mehr oder weniger gelaufen hatte, versuchte er aber dennoch einen besseren Sprung im zweiten Durchgang hinzulegen, was nicht allzu schwer werden sollte nach seinem miserablen ersten. Aber sein Hauptaugenmerk gehörte sowieso mal wieder nur Stefan.

 

Der Kleine musste heute aufs Podium um noch eine Chance zu haben die Tournee zu gewinnen. Es war dem Blonden ziemlich egal, welchen Platz er nach den zweiten Durchgang haben wird, er wollte jetzt nur noch auf Stefans Sprung warten. Auch wenn er lange in der Kälte warten musste, machte es ihm überhaupt nichts aus.

 

Auch wenn Michael einer der ersten war, der im zweiten Durchgang dran kam, überraschte es ihm selbst wohl am meisten was dann passierte. Er hatte schon beim Absprung gemerkt, dass sein Sprung gut werden würde, aber so gut hätte er sich nie gedacht. Er verbesserte Stefans vor nicht einmal einer Stunde aufgestellten Schanzenrekord um einen Meter.

 

Der Größere konnte es unten im Auslauf erst gar nicht glauben, doch die jubelnde Menschenmenge hinter ihm sagte ihm, dass es wahr war und er soeben seinen besten Sprung in der jetzigen Saison geschafft hatte.

 

Er sagte es keinen, aber der Ältere wusste, dass er seiner guten Verfassung nur einen zu verdanken hatte. Es viel ihm alles so leicht, weil Stefan und er besser harmonierten als je zuvor. Der Kleine gab ihm so viel Kraft und Glück, sodass er diesen tollen Sprung nur ihn zu verdanken hatte.

 

Michael war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Stefan seinen soeben gesprungen Schanzenrekord oben noch mitbekommen haben muss und vielleicht spornte es auch den Kleinen nochmal etwas mehr an, damit er im zweiten Durchgang seinen besten Sprung raus hauen konnte.

 

Michael würde sich, nachdem der Kleine sicher unten gelandet war, bei ihm bedanken und ihm sagen wie froh er nur war ihn zu haben. Voller Adrenalin und mit Glückshormonen gefüllt, begann der Ältere geduldig auf seinen besten Freund zu warten. Nein, eigentlich konnte er es gar nicht abwarten ihn wieder in den Arm zu nehmen.

 

Schließlich kam der Braunhaarige als einer der letzten dran. Der Ältere hielt wieder angespannt die Luft an und betete für gute Verhältnisse, wenn sein Zimmerkollege sich vom Balken abstieß. Die ganze Menschenmenge rund um ihn wurde lauter und lauter, während der Blonde angespannt die Daumen hielt.

 

Als Stefan seinen üblich gewohnten perfekten Telemark in den Schnee stieß und wie ein Engel den Auslauf hinauf geleitete, konnte Michael sich nicht mehr halten und rannte ihn entgegen. Auch wenn er noch nicht wusste, wie gut sein Sprung gewesen war, wusste er dass er zumindest gut genug für das Podium war.

 

Der Kleine strahlte ihn an, als er Michael sah wie er ihn entgegen gerannt kam. Er schlang seine Arme erleichtert um seinen Bauch und versuchte selbst mit seinen Ski an zu hüpfen. Als dann feststand, dass Stefan im Moment auf Platz eins war, tobte nicht nur die Menge sondern auch die beiden jungen Männer schrien vor Freude.

 

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Schanzenrekord, Michi.“ Gratulierte ihn der Kleine mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Du bist nicht sauer?“ Fragte der Ältere, der ihn noch immer in seinen Armen hielt. Stefan lachte ungläubig auf, bevor er erwiderte „Wie könnt ich nur. Ich freu mich so für dich.“ Die beiden strahlten sich anschließend um die Wette an, während sie die Welt um sich rum vergaßen.

Aber als auch Thomas, Gregor und Manuel schnell zu ihnen rüber geeilt kamen und die Freude mit ihnen teilten, war der Moment auch schon wieder vorbei.

 

Es waren nur noch zwei oben. Der Kleine würde schlechtesten Falls dritter werden, was noch immer sehr gut wäre. Doch Stefan hatte noch mehr Glück, da der vorletzte Springer hinter ihm viel. Aber auch wenn der letzte, finale Springer dann doch besser als er war, wurde er noch immer Zweiter.

 

Das Schreien, Hüpfen und Jubeln fing wieder von vorne an, als es nun offiziell war. Nur nebenbei erfuhr Michael, dass er selbst sechster wurde. Auch wenn sein zweiter Sprung so gelungen war, hatte sein erster ihn einen Podiumsplatz verwehrt. Aber das Größte am heutigen Tag war noch immer die Freude, die er mit seinen Zimmerkollegen teilte.

 

Voller Vorfreude ging der Blonde mit seinen Teamkollegen zur Siegerehrung, auch wenn er Stefan deshalb aus seinen Armen hatte gehen lassen müssen. Dort angekommen traf er endlich auf seine Familie, die er alle lang umarmte und die ihn zu seinem guten Ergebnis und den Schanzenrekord gratulierten. Da Stefans Familie sich noch immer bei seiner gesellte, umarmte Michael auch die Eltern seines Zimmerkollegen, genauso wie seine Großeltern.

 

Herr und Frau Kraft gratulierten den Blonden ebenfalls von Herzen und da Stefans Mutter nicht recht viel größer als Stefan selbst war, befahl die Frau Michael liebevoll, dass er endlich aufhören sollte zu wachsen, denn jedes Mal wenn sie ihn wieder sah, war er noch größer als beim letztem Mal.

 

Stolz klopfte Stefans Vater, als auch sein Großvater den Blonden auf die Schulter und Michael versuchte nicht einmal zu fliehen, wenn Stefans Oma ihn zu sich herab zog und vor lauter Freude ihn einen dicken Schmatz auf die Wange drückte. Das machte sie jedes Mal wenn sie den Zimmerkollegen ihres Enkels sah und anschließend kniff sie ihn immer liebevoll in die Wange.

 

Als die Siegerehrung dann anfing, kehrte Michael zu seiner Familie zurück um seinen besten Freund ganz genau zu beobachten. Wie immer war es das Niedlichsten den kleinen, süßen Stefan am Podium zu sehen. Selbst der Drittplatzierte war noch immer größer als er, aber dafür kam es Michael so vor als ob sich Stefan am meisten von den Dreien freute. Wer hätte das vor einer Woche gedacht? Der Kleine war wieder im Rennen und so knapp davor seine erste Tournee zu gewinnen.

 

Nachdem die Siegerehrung vorbei war, alle Fotos gemacht wurden und auch die nervigen Interviews erledigt waren, konnte Stefan endlich zu seiner Familie. Spätestens als Stefans Oma ihren Enkelsohn in den Armen halten konnte, fing sie an bitterlich zu weinen, so sehr freute sie sich für ihn.

 

Auch Stefans Großvater war die Freude ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sein Vater umarmte ihn lang und tätschelte stolz seinen Rücken währenddessen. Als zu guter Letzt Stefans Mutter den Tourneeführenden umarmte, brachen alle Dämme. Nicht nur bei ihr. Sondern auch der Kleine verdrückte ein paar Tränen.

 

Und noch während Michael das Geschehen von weitem beobachtete, wusste er, dass es nicht nur Freudentränen war. Stefan hatte seine Familie vermisst, vor allem seine Mutter die ihm sehr nahe stand. Die Frau, die ihm so ähnlich sah, flüsterte etwas in sein Ohr, woraufhin der junge Mann nickte.

 

Seine Mutter munterte Stefan wahrscheinlich gerade wegen der Trennung von seiner Freundin auf. Da Lisa nicht hier war, wusste sie was passiert war, ohne dass ihr Sohn sie vorher darüber informiert hatte. Es war schwer jemanden nicht mehr an seiner Seite zu haben der so lange da war. Auch wenn es zum Schluss nicht mehr gepasst hatte. Aber sowohl Michael als auch Stefan selbst wusste, dass es so am besten für ihn war. Er hatte jemand besseren verdient, der ihn vor allem besser behandelte.

 

Nachdem diese Tränen getrocknet waren, flossen keine mehr an diesen Abend. Stefan war überglücklich und konnte es gar nicht verbergen, auch wenn er gewollt hätte. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, rannte der Kleine nach der Umarmung mit seiner Familie auch nochmal in Michaels Arme, so überglücklich war er. Stolz drückte ihn der Ältere an sich, während er in sein Ohr flüsterte "Gut gemacht, Kleiner."

 

Nachdem sie sich im Hotel schnell frisch gemacht hatten und Michael seinen besten Freund an die hundert Mal gratuliert und erzählt hatte wie sehr er sich für ihn freute, verbrachten die beiden den Abend getrennt voneinander.

 

Stefan ging mit seiner Familie essen und Michael mit seiner. Natürlich hatte der Blonde mit dem Gedanken gespielt zu fragen, ob sie nicht gemeinsam wohin essen gehen wollten, aber vielleicht wollte sein Zimmerkollegen mit seinen Eltern über die Trennung von Lisa sprechen und dabei nicht noch mehr Zuhörer haben.

 

Es war ein schöner Abend, den Michael sehr genoss. Seine Familie war so laut und verrückt wie immer, es war einfach perfekt. Kurz vor zehn Uhr kam der Blonde ins Hotel zurück und fand Stefan bereits in seinen Pyjama im Bett sitzen.

 

Zu seiner Verwunderung saß er nicht, wie gewohnt auf der rechten Seite des Bettes, wo sonst immer sein Platz war, sondern auf der Hälfte seines älteren Zimmerkollegen. Michaels eigener Pyjama lag auf Stefans Schoß unter der Bettdecke. Der Jüngere versuchte es nicht einmal zu verbergen, dass er sich daran gekuschelt hatte um den Duft seines besten Freundes nahe zu haben.

 

Ein Schmunzeln breitete sich über das Gesicht des Blonden aus, als er seinen Freund so sah. Nur fünf Minuten später ersetze Michael den Pyjama und kuschelte sich statt ihm gegen den Brustkorb seines Freundes. Stefan streichelte sanft mit seinen Fingern durch sein blondes, weiches Haar, sodass sich eine Gänsehaut auf seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

 

Der Größere hat gerade seine Augen genüsslich geschlossen um den Moment und die Berührungen seines Zimmerkollegen noch besser genießen zu können, wenn dieser zu ihm runter flüsterte "Ich hab dich vermisst." Michaels Augen schnappten bei seinen Worten auf, denn er hatte das exakt selbe gedacht, als er den Kleinen vor ein paar Minuten so im Bett sitzen gesehen hatte.

 

Er hatte zu sich selbst gesagt, dass es verrückt sei ihn nach nicht einmal drei Stunden Stefan schon zu vermissen und er es ihm besser nicht wissen lassen sollte, auch wenn sein Herz es unbedingt wollte. Doch dass sein bester Freund genauso fühlte wie er, daran hätte er im Leben nicht gedacht.

 

Schnell drehte sich Michael, sodass er zu Stefan hinauf sah und seinen liebevollen Blick zu ihm herunter erblickte. "Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Kleiner." Erwiderte der Größere wahrheitsgemäß und konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören ihn anzulächeln. "Wie war dein Essen?" Fragte der Braunhaarige schließlich nach sekundenlanger Still in der sie sich glücklich gegenseitig tief in die Augen gesehen hatten.

 

"Eigentlich ganz nett, du weißt ja wie sie so sind. Überhaupt Stefan und Alex. Wir waren so leise und unauffällig wie immer." Berichtete ihn der Ältere, woraufhin der Kleiner schmunzeln musste, denn er kannte Michaels Familie mittlerweile schon lange und sehr gut. Und vor allem auch seine zwei Brüder.

 

"Und wie war euer Essen so?" Fragte der Ältere zurück, während er sich etwas aufrichtete und geistesabwesend mit dem Stoff von Stefans Pyjamashirt zwischen seinen Fingern spielte. "Auch ganz nett. Meine Großeltern wussten dass von Lisa noch nicht, wenn sie neugierig fragten wo sie sei. Aber ansonsten war es ein schöner Abend."

 

Zustimmend nickte ihn Michael zu. Dies bestätigte nur seine Theorie, dass Stefans Mutter ihn vorhin nach der Siegerehrung aufgemuntert hatte, da sie über Lisa schon Bescheid wusste oder sie zumindest eins und eins zusammen gezählt hatte. Die Emotionen waren in diesem Augenblick einfach zu viel und zu groß für Stefan.

 

Auch wenn Lisa ihn nicht immer gut behandelt hatte, waren sie doch lange zusammen und der Kleine hatte wahrscheinlich sogar noch Gefühle für sie. Ganz sicher sogar. Die Trennung tat ihm weh und es würde wahrscheinlich noch eine Zeit lang dauern, bis er darüber hinweg sein würde.

 

Stefan schien den nachdenklichen Blick seines besten Freundes bemerkt zu haben, als dieser seine nun Ex-Freundin erwähnt hatte und sagte schließlich mit einer liebevollen Stimme zu ihm hinab "Aber das Schönste am heutigen Abend ist für mich noch immer hier bei dir zu sein."

 

Fast schon überwältig über seine ehrliche, süße Aussage lächelte ihn Michael mit einen breiten Grinsen an und erwiderte zustimmend "Ich könnte mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen als hier bei dir zu sein, Kleiner."

 

Michael blieb für den Rest des Abends mit seinen Kopf auf Stefans Brustkorb liegen. Dieser streichelte so lange durch sein blondes Haar bis er schließlich einschlief. Während der ganzen Nacht bewegte er sich nicht weg von ihm, auch wenn er schließlich zu seinen Bauch hinab gerutscht war und diesen nun als Kopfpolster benutze.


	12. Chapter 12

In dieser Nacht hatte Michael einen sogenannten feuchten Traum. Einen sehr feuchten Traum sogar. Denn er handelte natürlich von Stefan und wie sich beide versuchten zu übertrumpfen den jeweils anderen so gut wie nur irgendwie möglich fühlen zu lassen. Es war alles so heiß, aufregend und vor allem erregend, so wie damals in der Nacht in Oberstdorf.

 

Bereits im Schlaf drückte der Blonde, der noch immer mit seinen Kopf auf Stefans Bauch lag, seinen kleinen Körper mit beiden Armen näher an sich ran und presste sein steinhartes Glied gegen seinen durchtrainierten Oberschenkel. Kurz vor dem Höhepunkt, und der Blonde wusste, dass wenn es so weit gekommen wäre, er wirklich seine Ladung sogar noch im Schlaf in seine Boxershorts gespritzt hätte, wachte er plötzlich erschrocken auf.

 

Selbst noch im Traum, musste er festgestellt haben, dass das hier leider nicht die Wirklichkeit sein konnte. Auch wenn es sich täuschend echt angefühlt hatte, wusste er, dass er Stefans großes Ziel die Vierschanzentournee zu gewinnen niemals gefährden würde oder ihm Steine in den Weg legen würde, indem er ihn mit so etwas zu tiefst wieder verunsichern würde.

 

Michael zerquetschte seinen kleinen Freund schon fast in seinen Armen, so kräftig presste er ihn gegen sich und seine Erektion. Gott sei Dank schlief der Braunhaarige noch tief und fest, er hatte von dem ganzen hier offenbar nichts mitbekommen. Vorsichtig und langsam versuchte der Größere den Druck, den er mit seiner Umklammerung verursacht hatte, wieder zu lösen.

 

Stefan schien die feste Umarmung jedoch gefallen zu haben, denn sein Körper suchte nach der Entzweiung nach Michaels und so bewegte er sich nervös und mit angespannten Gesicht hin und her. Der Ältere beruhigte ihn wieder, indem er sanft über seine Haar strich, bis sein Zimmerkollege schließlich wieder zur Ruhe kam und friedlich weiter schlief.

 

Liebevoll lächelte Michael seinen besten Freund an. Vielleicht konnte er ihn schon morgen Abend Tourneesieger nennen. Wie sehr würde er sich freuen ihn so ansprechen zu können. Der Blonde betete, dass alles gut ausgehen würde und er ihm am Ende als Sieger umarmen konnte. Das war sein größter Wunsch.

 

Wenn der Ältere vom Bett aus raus aus dem Fenster sah, musste er feststellen, dass die Sonne noch nicht einmal ganz aufgegangen war und auch er noch einmal seine Augen ausruhen konnte. Doch da war noch dieses lästige Problem zwischen seinen Beinen.

 

Selbst nach Minuten war seine Erektion nicht verschwunden. Im Gegenteil. Sie tat schon richtig weh und Michael konnte sich auf nichts anderes mehr konzentrieren als auf Stefan und seinen kleinen, perfekten Körper. Da ansonsten nichts anderes helfen würde, verschwand der Blonde schließlich im Badezimmer um duschen zu gehen.

 

Er wusste, dass er schnell machen musste, denn bald würde auch Stefan aufwachen. Aber er wusste auch, dass er nicht länger als ein paar Minuten brauchen würde so erregt wie er bereits war. Wenn überhaupt. Es hat sich die letzten Tage, seit dieser einen Nacht, alles angestaut in seinen Körper und dieser Traum hatte das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht. Wortwörtlich.

 

Mit seiner linken Hand stützte der Blonde sich gegen die kalten Fliesen, während er mit seiner anderen Hand an seinem Problem arbeitete. Wie gerne wollte er Stefans zarte Lippen gegen die seinen wieder spüren. Wie gerne wollte er ihn wieder komplett nackt sehen und jeden Zentimeter seines perfekten Körpers betrachten.

 

Wie gerne wollte er es sehen, wie sich der Kleine gehen ließ während Michael sein bestes gab ihn zu befriedigen. Wie gerne wollte er selbst doch wieder berührt werden, wenn seine kleine Hand seine Erektion umschloss und ihn so gut kommen ließen, dass ihn die Luft wegblieb.

 

Und dann war es auch schon geschehen, wenn der Blonde mit so gut wie nur möglich leisen Stöhnen sein Sperma gegen die Fließen in der Dusche spritze. Er musste sich nun mit beiden Händen gegen die Mauer abstützten, da sein Körper plötzlich stark zu zittern begann. Aber er fühlte sich jetzt besser und konnte sich nun voll und ganz auf das Bevorstehende konzentrieren.

 

Als Michael ein paar Minuten später aus dem Badezimmer trat, saß Stefan bereits aufrecht im Bett und erwartete seinen Zimmerkollegen schon. "Morgen, Kleiner." Begrüßte ihn der Blonde mit einen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Demonstrativ begann der Braunhaarige sich lang zu strecken und auch zu gähnen, was ihn einfach nur noch süßer machte.

 

Was der Blonde in diesem Moment nicht bemerkt hatte, waren die benutzen Taschentücher neben Stefan. Erst Tage später erzählte ihm dieser, dass er an diesem Morgen genau das gleiche getan hatte wie er. Und genauso wie er, hatte auch der Braunhaarige einen ziemlich schönen Traum von ihn gehabt, den er dann nach dem Aufwachen ein noch schöneres Ende gab.

 

"Morgen, Michi." Begrüßte der Kleinere ihn schließlich auch und als sich sein bester Freund neben ihm aufs Bett nieder ließ wurde sein Grinsen nur noch größer. "Heute gehts zu unserer Lieblingsschanze, Kleiner. Freust du dich auch schon?" Wollte der Ältere von ihm wissen, woraufhin Stefan ehrlich und aufgeregt antwortete "Ja und wie."

 

Eine Stunden später saßen sie bereits wieder im Teambus Richtung Bischofshofen. Es war keine allzu lange Fahrt, die sie aber alle nutzen um etwas Spaß zu haben. Dieses Mal saßen Michael und Stefan in der letzten Reihe des Buses. Sie alberten alle herum, sangen lauthals und falsch zu Liedern die sie fast schon zu laut aufgedreht hatten oder lachten über Videos die sie auf Instagram fanden.

 

Es würde ein sehr langer, anstrengender Tag werden, aber dennoch hatten alle Vorfreude auf das Kommende. Im Hotel angekommen hatten sie nur kurz Zeit um etwas zu Essen und um sich dann schon wieder für das Training und die Qualifikation umzuziehen. Am frühen Nachmittag standen sie schon wieder in ihren Ski und blickte vom Schanzentisch hinunter.

 

Alles ging gut, jeder schaffte die Qualifikation. Es war fast so wie immer, mit der Ausnahme, dass Michael der Qualifikationsbeste war. Er selbst war von diesem Ergebnis wohl am meisten überrascht und manche fingen auch schon an zu rechnen, dass wenn er morgen gewinnen würde und Stefan schlecht abschneiden würde, er die Tournee noch gewinnen könnte.

 

So viele Interviewer machten sie darauf aufmerksam, wollten wissen, was die beiden davon hielten, wie sie mit dieser Situation umgingen und ob sie beide schon sehr nervös waren. Michael hasste diese Art von Interviews, da sie alle den Anschein gaben, dass die beiden mehr Konkurrenten als Freunde waren.

 

Aber dies stimmte ganz und gar nicht, was sie auch jedes Mal betonten. Egal wie es ausgehen würde, ob nun einer der beiden gewinnen würde oder auch gar keiner, es würde nichts an ihrer Freundschaft ändern. Sie waren immer für einander da.

 

Stefan meinte auch schmunzelnd, dass er sich keinen besseren Gegner als seinen besten Freund vorstellen konnte, denn falls wirklich einer der beiden gewinnen würde, würde der goldene Adler dann sowieso in ihrem Doppelzimmer stehen.

 

Davon die Tournee selbst zu gewinnen, wollte Michael nichts wissen, was er den Fragenden auch immer gleich mitteilte. Er wollte von Herzen, dass Stefan die Tournee gewinnt, er hat es sich so sehr verdient. Und er wusste auch nicht, ob seine eigenen Nerven schon so stark waren um gerade hier zu gewinnen. Auf seiner Lieblingsschanze, vor all den Leuten, seiner Familie. Der Druck wäre wahrscheinlich zu groß für ihn. Außerdem wollte er an so etwas jetzt im Moment auch gar nicht denken.

 

Den späten Nachmittag verbrachten alle Teammitglieder mit Massagen, Saunagängen und Therapien, außer Stefan, der bei seinen Einzeltraining war. Jede freie Minute die Stefan hatte, nutzen der Trainer und die anderen Mitglieder ihres Teams um ihn zu trainieren und zu stärken.

 

Michael wusste wie anstrengend es für den Kleinen war und dass er ihre Erwartungen nicht mehr lange erfüllen konnte, da auch bei ihm irgendwann einmal Schluss war. So erschöpft, ausgepowert und müde hatte ihn sein bester Freund schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Beim Abendessen verkündigte Stefan ihn bereits total müde, dass sie ihm angeschafft hatten, dass er nachher noch einmal in die Kraftkammer müsste.

 

Das wäre nicht nur für Stefan zu viel geworden, sondern auch Michael hatte genug gehört. Nach dem Abendessen sprach er mit ihrem Trainer, dass sie Stefan für heute endlich in Ruhe lassen sollten. Der Kleine konnte nicht mehr und er bräuchte seine restliche Energie für den morgigen Wettkampf. Es war genug. Außerdem wusste Michael noch einen anderen Weg um den Kleinen für den morgigen Wettkampf zu stärken. Was er aber natürlich nicht dem Trainer verriet.

 

Stefan hatte seinen Zimmerkollegen beobachtet, während er mit ihren Trainer gesprochen hatte. Als sein bester Freund dann zurück an seiner Seite war und ihm mitteilte, dass er heute nicht mehr trainieren gehen muss, da er es so mit ihren Trainer vereinbart hatte, lächelte der Jüngere dankend aber auch müde zu ihm hoch. Anschließend schob Michael ihn sanft in Richtung Tür und sagte beschützend „Komm schon, Kleiner. Gehen wir bevor sie es sich nochmal anders überlegen.“

 

Alle gingen an diesem Tag früh ins Bett und je länger der Tag dauerte, desto ruhiger wurde Stefan. Natürlich war er angespannt, es hätte den Blonden gewundert, wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre. Doch Michael versuchte sein bestes um seinen Freund so gut wie nur möglich abzulenken. Sie machten sich einen schönen, gemütlichen Abend. Zusammengekuschelt sahen sie sich einen ihrer Lieblingsfilme an, auch wenn der Blonde wusste, dass Stefan nicht mal mit halben Herzen hinsah.

 

Diesen Abend war es anders als am Tag davor. Heute lag Stefan auf Michaels Brust, da er  die Nähe und leise Unterstützung seines besten Freundes suchte und brauchte. Während des Films wendete sich der Kleine, noch immer in seinen Armen liegend, ab sodass sein Gesicht gegenüber Michaels Hals lag, sein Ohr gegen die Brust des Blonden presste und er so seinen Herzschlag hören konnte.

 

Es schien ihn zu beruhigen, denn er schloss seine Augen um das leise, so zerbrechliche Geräusch noch besser hören zu können. Michael beobachtete seinen Freund genau und konnte nur ahnen, wie er sich im Moment fühlte. Und dann hatte er plötzlich ein Verlangen, welches er nicht unterdrücken wollte und auch nicht konnte.

 

Langsam beugte er sich nach vorne und küsste liebevoll Stefans Stirn. Der Kleine blickte nach der Berührung überrascht zu ihm hoch. Seine Augen glitzerten vor Freude und Dankbarkeit. "Du brauchst nicht nervös zu sein, Kleiner." Flüsterte der Ältere zu ihm hinunter und auch wenn Stefan zögerte, erwiderte er schließlich sein Lächeln, bevor er seinen Kopf wieder gegen seine Brust legte.

 

„Was würd ich nur ohne dich tun.“ Murmelte der Jüngere, der sich wieder gegen den warmen Körper seines Freundes kuschelte. „Ich bin für dich da, Kleiner. Ich lass dich nicht alleine.“ Erklärte ihm der Ältere, während er seinen besten Freund noch näher an sich ran zog.

 

Michael ließ den Film weiter laufen, auch wenn der Braunhaarige schon lange nicht mehr hin sah und auch er selbst nicht. Er wusste auch, dass der Kleine in seinen Armen noch nicht schlief, da seine Atmung noch nicht tief und regelmäßig war, aber er hatte zumindest seine Augen geschlossen und entspannte sich so gut wie nur möglich.

 

Und Michael hielt ihm fest, die ganze Zeit. Nicht einmal ließ er los und er stoppte auch nicht einmal entweder durch seine dunklen Haare zu streichen, seinen Rücken zu kraulen oder sanft über seine Arme zu streicheln. Er wollte, dass sein bester Freund wusste, dass er für ihn da war und auf ihn aufpasst.

 

Wenn der Film aber dann zu Ende war, zuckte Stefan in seinen Armen zusammen, da es nun finster im Zimmer war und er wusste dass es nun Zeit war zu schlafen, auch wenn die beiden dies eigentlich schon längst hätten tun sollen. Michael hörte keine einzige Sekunde auf seinen besten Freund fest zu halten, ihn sanft an sich zu drücken und zu streicheln.

 

Er hörte auch nicht auf eine Stunde nachdem der Film aus war, er hörte die ganze Nacht nicht auf. Von Zeit zu Zeit nickte er ein, genauso wie Stefan, doch schnell wurden sie beide wieder wach, wenn der Jüngere in seinen Armen im Schlaf zusammenzuckte. Es war eine lange Nacht, aber Michael bereute nichts. Stefan brauchte ihn, weshalb er nicht von seiner Seite rücken wird.

 

Als der Jüngere mal wieder in seinen Armen zusammengezuckt war und er dieses Mal auch gequält gewimmert hatte, zog Michael ihn ohne lange zu überlegen schnell und ohne großen Aufwand zwischen seine Beine, sodass er Kleine nun auf ihn drauf lag. Er musste nicht einmal viel Kraft anwenden, da sein bester Freund doch so ein Fliegengewicht war. Liebevoll drückte er ihn an sich und gab ihn einen kleinen Kuss auf die Schläfe.

 

Worte waren nicht notwendig, nur vereinzelt flüsterte Michael etwas zu ihm hinab, wenn Stefans Körper so sehr bebte, als wäre er kurz davor, dass ihm schlecht werden würde. Sein nervöser Körper ließ ihn einfach nicht zu Ruhe kommen, während er sich in seinen Kopf alle möglichen Szenarien über den morgigen Wettkampf ausmalte.

 

Der Morgen kam leider viel zu früh, denn beiden fühlten sich so als hätten sie ihre Augen die ganze Nacht über für keine ganze Minute geschlossen gehabt. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des neuen Tages brachen durch die Vorhänge ihres Zimmers, als Stefan sich bewegte, sodass er seinen besten Freund in die Augen sehen konnte.

 

Entschuldigend und total fertig blickte er zu ihm rauf, doch Michael gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er sich für nichts entschuldigen müsste. Aufmunternd lächelte er sanft zu ihm hinab, was den Jüngeren nur zögerlich und um einiges geringer erwiderte. „Heute wird dein Tag, Kleiner.“ Flüsterte Michael zu ihm hinab, während er durch seine braunen, verstrubbelten Haare strich.

 

Da es sowieso keinen Sinn mehr machte im Bett zu liegen, standen die beiden sehr früh auf. Sie nahmen eine kurze Dusche, bevor sie kurzerhand beschlossen einen kleinen Spaziergang vor dem Frühstück zu machen. Meist schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her und beobachteten die noch aufwachende Natur um sich herum.

 

Am liebsten hätte Michael nach der Hand seines Freundes gegriffen, um diese festzuhalten, ihm Sicherheit zu geben, aber er wusste, dass er dies in der Öffentlichkeit nicht machen konnte. Als sie schließlich einen kleinen Berg hochgestiegen waren, hielten sie kurz Inne um ins Tal runter zu sehen.

  
Es war noch alles ruhig, so still und leise. Michael beobachtete wie sein Zimmerkollege neben ihn tief die frische, kalte Morgenluft inhalierte und diese dann seinen kleinen Körper in Form einer weißen Wolke wieder verließ. Und in diesem Moment wurde dem Blonden bewusst, dass er alles tun würde, nur damit sein Freund heute die Tournee gewinnen würde.

 

Fast so als ob der Braunhaarige seine Gedanken lesen konnte, sagte dieser mit einer ernsten, zu seiner Überraschung auch ziemlich kräftigen Stimme „Ich möchte, dass du heute dein bestes gibst, Michi. Ich will nicht, dass du mich gewinnen lässt, hörst du?“ Schockiert blickte der Größere zu ihm hinab. Aber natürlich würde er darauf Acht geben und wenn es sein müsste auch nicht sein Bestes geben, damit Stefan zum Schluss gewinnen konnte.

 

„Ich möchte, dass du deine Chance nutzt, falls es wirklich dazu kommen sollte. Wenn ich heute nicht von alleine gewinnen kann dann soll es eben so sein. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du wegen mir verlierst oder nicht dein Bestes gibst.“ Der Kleine hielt inne, bevor er sich noch einmal zusammen nahm und flüsterte „Ich will, dass mein bester Freund heute seinen ersten Sieg feiert.“ Erklärte ihm sein jüngerer Freund mit einer zitternden Stimme und Tränen in den Augen.

 

„Ach, Kleiner. Komm schon her.“ Sagte Michael gerührt, bevor er ihn auch schon an sich heran zog und ihn mitfühlend umarmte. „Wir beide machen das heute schon. So wie es sein soll wird es auch passieren. Und egal wie, ich werde stolz auf dich sein.“ Versuchte ihn der Ältere zu beruhigen. „Und ich werde auch stolz auf dich sein.“ Erwiderte Stefan schluchzend, während eine seiner Tränen auf Michaels Jacke landete.

 

Kurz vor dem Frühstück kamen die beiden mit kalten Händen und roten Nasen ins Hotel zurück. Michael musste zugeben, dass auch er selber heute nicht allzu viel essen konnte. Er war selbst auch ziemlich nervös und aufgeregt. Und dann war es auch schon Zeit.

 

Um ihre Taschen zu holen, gingen die beiden nochmal auf ihr Zimmer und bevor Stefan wieder auf den Flur hinaus treten konnte, hielt ihn Michael an seinen Arm zurück. Überrascht blickte der Kleinere zu ihm hoch. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen sah der Größere ihn an, bevor er ihn alles Gute wünschte.

 

„Dir auch, Michi. Gib dein Bestes.“ Befahl ihm der Jüngere liebevoll und aus heiteren Himmel, Michael wusste selbst auch nicht so genau warum er das Nächste tat, wenn er sich zu seinen besten Freund runter beugte und ihm gerade einen Kuss auf die Wange geben wollte, wenn sich Stefan plötzlich unerwartet bewegte und er anstatt seiner sanften Wange seinen Mundwinkel traf.

 

Mit großen Augen blickte der Jüngere erschrocken aber auch gerührt zu seinen besten Freund hinauf. Dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl kam sofort zurück in Michaels Bauch, als er seinen Freund so sah. Seine Wangen waren etwas gerötet, während er zu ihm mit seinen Rehlein Augen überglücklich hinauf blickte.

 

Geistesabwesend strich der Jüngere über die Stelle, die Michaels Lippen nur Sekunden zuvor berührt hatten. Gerührt schmunzelte der Blonde zu sich selbst, während er sich das Tausenste Mal fragte wie so ein kleiner Kerl wie er nur so liebenswert sein konnte.

 

„Pass auf dich auf, Kleiner.“ Flüsterte der Blonde, bevor er langsam, aber dennoch wissend was er nun tat, mit seiner rechten Handfläche Stefans süßes Gesicht umrahmte und sanft mit seinen Daumen über seine warme Wange strich.

 

Am liebsten hätte er seine zweite Hand dazu genommen, würde er nicht damit seine Tasche halten, und ohne länger zu zögern ihn direkt auf die Lippen küssen. Erwartungsvoll sah Stefan zu ihm hoch, er wartete darauf genauso sehnsüchtig wie er selbst. Doch jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür.

 

Jetzt musste einer der beiden erstmal die Tournee gewinnen.


	13. Chapter 13

Die Zeit, die sich alle vertreiben musste, bis es endlich los ging war immer die Schlimmste. Vor allem wenn die Trainingssprünge nun endlich vorbei waren und der eigentliche Wettkampf losgehen sollte. Aber es war noch nie so schlimm für Michael gewesen als wie an diesem Tag.

 

Der Blonde wusste, auch ohne dass er ihn danach gefragte hatte, dass Stefan genauso empfand. Sie mussten sich ständig warm halten, in Bewegung bleiben, versuchen nicht allzu nervös zu sein und ihre Nerven behalten. Der Jüngere und er hatten sich schon gestern Abend ausgemacht, dass sie die heutige Vorbereitungszeit alleine, getrennt voneinander, verbrinden würden.

 

Wie sonst auch immer üblich waren sie nicht die ganze Vorbereitungszeit über zusammen, denn jeder hat seine eigene Art und Weise sich vorzubereiten, aber heute wollten sie wirklich Abstand voneinander halten. Sie wollten sich auf sich selbst konzentrieren, denn sie beide wussten, dass wenn der andere in der Nähe war, sie nicht mehr fokussiert waren, sondern nur mehr auf den anderen Acht gaben.

 

Spät aber doch fing der erste Durchgang dann endlich um 16:30 Uhr an. Es war zwar bewölkt aber kein Wind, also gute Bedingungen. Das lange Warten machte Michael fast verrückt und manches Mal hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihm im nächsten Moment schlecht werden würde. Wahrscheinlich lag es auch daran, dass er zu Mittag so gut wie gar nichts runter bekommen hatte.

 

Er wollte sich auch gar nicht vorstellen wie es seinen besten Freund im Moment ging, denn von Michael selbst erwartete sich keiner etwas, außer Stefan natürlich. Möglicherweise machte Michael auch genau das so nervös und quirlig. Er wollte ihn, aber auch sich selbst, heute einen großen Wunsch erfüllen und zwar zum ersten Mal ganz oben zu stehen.

 

Es war ungewohnt, aber dieses Mal musste Stefan vor dem Älteren den Aufwärmraum in Richtung Schanze verlassen. Trotz ihrer Abmachung, heute nur an sich selbst zu denken, setzte sich der Kleine dennoch noch kurz bevor er weg musste neben den Blonden und flüsterte ihn zu „Gib dein Bestes.“

 

Aufmunternd lächelte Stefan seinen Freund an, so wie es Michael die letzten Tage so oft getan hatte. Und auf einmal fühlte sich der Größere auch gleich wieder besser, wenn er in seine vertrauten Augen sah und das süße Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

 

„Du auch, Kleiner.“ Erwiderte Michael mit einem etwas besseren Gefühl als noch Sekunden zuvor, bevor Stefan auch schon raus in die Kälte musste. Der Blonde sah gerade noch, dass sein Zimmerkollege sein Duell selbstverständlich gewonnen hatte, er sogar derzeitiger Führender war und wie er in die Kamera zufrieden strahlte, bevor er selbst an er Reihe war. Stefans derzeitige Führung brachte auch den Älteren zum Grinsen und plötzlich fühlte sich alles nicht mehr so schlimm an.

 

Die Atmosphäre war atemberaubend, als Michael ganz oben am Balken Platz nahm und für einen Moment kurz hinunter sah und es einfach nur genoss. Eigentlich hatte er ja nichts zu verlieren. Es war hier seine Lieblingsschanze, seine Familie und auch Freunde feuerten ihn lauthals an, er musste nur so springen wie gestern und Stefan wartete bereits unten auf ihn.

 

Also stieß sich der Blonde mit Vorfreude vom Balken ab, sein ganzer Fokus war auf seinen Sprung gerichtet. Natürlich bekam er die Jubelrufe, die lauten Tröten, die wehenden Fahnen und das langgezogenen _zieh_ vom Sprecher mit, aber in der Luft waren diese Eindrücke nur zweitrangig.

 

Schon nach dem Absprung merkte Michael, dass dieser Sprung ihn auch wieder gelingen würde. Spätestens als er der grünen Linie immer näher und näher kam und diese schließlich unter seinen Füßen sogar verschwand, wusste er, dass er es geschafft hatte.

 

Nachdem er einen perfekten Telemark in den Schnee gesetzt hatte und auch die Sturzlinie hinter sich gebracht hatte, begann der Blonde zu jubeln. Die Menge rund um ihn herum gab ihr Bestes und auch sein Duellgegner wusste, dass er keine Chance gegen ihn heute hatte. Es fühlte sich fast so an als ob niemand eine Chance heute gegen Michael hatte.

 

Mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht verließ er schließlich als Führender nach dem ersten Durchgang den Auslauf. Stefan lag gleich hinter ihm als Zweiter, das gab es vorher noch nie. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Stefan vor ihm stand und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihm hoch sah. „Echt super, Michi. Du bist ein Wahnsinn. Ich wusste da schaffst es.“ Sein kleiner Freund gratulierte ihn schon so als ob er wirklich gewonnen hätte.

 

Diese Erkenntnis ließ Michael plötzlich inne halte und sein Gesichtsausdruck versteinerte. Dem Blonden wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass er als letztes ganz oben am Balken sitzen würde im zweiten Durchgang, er würde als letzter an der Reihe sein. Etwas mit das er noch gar keine Erfahrungen hatte und er auch nie trainieren konnte. Der Ältere wusste nicht ob er diesen Druck gewachsen war, denn er hatte mit dem allen hier nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

 

Ohne etwas zu sagen, erkannte Stefan schnell die Situation und wie sich Michael im Moment fühlte. „Komm, Michi. Gehen wir.“ Schlug er vor, während er seinen größeren Freund bereits von der Menge weg schob.

 

Leider blieben den beiden ein paar Interviews in der Pause nicht erspart. So wie immer führte die meiste Zeit über Stefan das Gespräch, während Michael heute nur kurz zu den gestellten Fragen antwortete. Je näher der zweite Durchgang rückte, desto nervöser wurde er.

 

Nachdem die nervigen Interviews endlich vorbei waren, machten sich die beiden Zimmerkollegen auf zur Vorbereitung. Anders als sonst üblich war Michael ganz still, während er versuchte mit sich selbst klar zu kommen. Kurz bevor es hieß in den Aufwärmraum rüber zu gehen, führte Michael seinen besten Freund hinter einen der Container um ihn ehrlich zu sagen „Ich glaub ich schaff das nicht, Stef.“

 

Verständlich aber auch etwas besorgt sah ihm sein kleiner Freund an, bevor dieser seine zitternden, kalten Hände in die seinen nahm und liebevoll mit seinen Damen über sie strich. „Heute ist dein Tag, Michi. Heute wirst du das erste Mal ganz oben stehen, ich weiß es einfach. Wenn das alles hier einer schafft dann bist du es. Ich kenne niemanden der es so sehr verdient hat wie du.“

 

Seit Stefan seine Hände genommen hatte fühlte Michael sich schon wieder ein wenig besser. Verständlich nickte der Blonde zu Stefans herzerwärmenden Aussage, auch wenn er es im Moment nicht wahr haben wollte. Der Kleine gab ihm mehr Kraft als er es sich überhaupt vorstellen konnte. „Bleibst du bei mir?“ Fragte der Blonde noch immer sehr verunsichert.

 

Er wollte Stefan nicht ablenken oder dergleichen, aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass es nicht nur ihn selbst helfen würde, wenn die beiden ihre Abmachung brechen würden und bis zur letzten Sekunde zusammen bleiben würden.

 

„Wenn du das möchtest dann bleibe ich gerne bei dir. Und jetzt komm mit in die Wärme Michi, du zitterst ja schon.“ Die ersten paar Meter Richtung Container nahm Stefan die Hand seines besten Freund, ihre Finger wollten sich gerade ineinander legen, wenn sie um die Ecke kamen und leider schon wieder los lassen mussten.

 

Wie gerne hätten die beiden für den Rest des Tages die Hand des anderen gehalten. Wie versprochen, blieb Stefan an Michaels Seite und der Zustand seines Zimmerkollegen ließ den Kleinen ganz auf seine eigene Nervosität vergessen, denn nun war er in der Rolle des Beschützers.

 

„Jetzt versteh ich erst wie du dich fühlst. Wie haltest du das eigentlich immer aus?“ Wollte der Ältere von seinem jüngeren Zimmerkollegen entsetzt wissen. Dieser musste kurz grinsen, bevor er erklärte „Ich halte es doch auch nicht aus. Du hast es ja die letzten Tage über selbst gesehen was für ein Nervenbündel ich doch bin. Ich schaff das alles nur, weil du mir immer hilfst. Aber du bist stärker als ich Michi und wenn du dann unten stehst und der Einser aufleuchtet, dann wirst du wissen wofür das alles hier gut war. Glaubs mir.“

 

Verständlich aber zur gleichen Zeit noch immer besorgt nickte Michael, bevor er wieder im Gedanken versank. Zwischendurch redeten sich die beiden immer wieder aufmunternden Worte zu und dann war es auf einmal auch schon so weit.

 

Zusammen marschierten die beiden besten Freunde raus und in Richtung Schanze. Sie blieben immer zusammen, waren immer in der Nähe des anderen. Die Knie der beiden zitterten, was aber nicht an der Kälte lag.

 

Alles passierte plötzlich so schnell, schneller als es Michael lieb war, wenn sich Stefan auf der Stufe vor ihm noch einmal zu ihn umdrehte, ihn aufmunternd aber auch selbst nervös anlächelte und sagte „Machs gut, Michi.“

 

Der Blonde konnte nicht anders, als den Jüngeren an Ort und Stelle zu umarmen, auch wenn dies alles hier so nicht üblich war. Stefan war aufgrund der Stufe auf der er stand größer als sonst, aber dennoch passte er noch immer unter sein Kinn. „Wir sehn uns unten, Kleiner.“ Flüsterte der Blonde ihn zu.

 

„Als Gewinner.“ Antwortete der Braunhaarige mit einem halb glücklichen halb nervösem Lächeln. „Ja, als Gewinner.“ Erwiderte Michael mit genau demselben Lächeln, bevor er seinen besten Freund sanft von sich weg schob, da es für ihn nun wirklich an der Zeit war sich vorzubereiten.

 

Wie sehr wünschte sich Michael in diesem Moment, dass Stefan noch länger bei ihm sein hätte können, bis zum Schluss, wenn es nur noch er hier oben war, als Letzter. Er brauchte ihn, der ihn den richtigen Weg zeigt und selbst einen Schups geben würde.

 

Und dann ging alles auf einmal ganz schnell. Ehe es sich Michael versehen konnte, konnte er seinen besten Freund bereits am Balken sitzen sehen. Sein Herzschlag setzte aus, genauso wie seine Atmung, während er ihn mit großen Augen beobachtete, als er sich hochkonzentriert wegstieß.

 

Stefans Absprung war perfekt, die Haltung in der Luft ebenfalls und auch wenn Michael sich bereits eigentlich auf seinen eigenen Sprung hätte vorbereiten müssen, konnte er seine Augen einfach nicht von ihm ablassen, als der Kleine mit einem gezeichneten Telemark bei einer guten Weite landete.

 

Der Blonde freute sich so sehr für seinen Freund, dass er für einen kurzen Moment all seine Sorgen und Nervosität vergas. Die Lippen des Blonden formten ein strahlendes Lächeln, während er zu sich selbst flüsterte „Gut gemacht, Kleiner.“

 

Stefan selbst konnte seine Freude auch nicht zurückhalten, aber es zur gleichen Zeit auch nicht fassen. Mit diesem grandiosen Sprung hatte er seinen Sieg über die Tournee vermutlich besiegelt. Der Ältere wusste hier oben nicht wievielter er geworden war, er hoffte, nein er wünschte es sich wirklich für seinen jüngeren Freund, dass es für seinen Sieg gereicht hatte.

 

Daran, dass er selber Stefan den Sieg noch weg schnappen konnte, wollte er gar nicht erst denken. Wie sein bester Freund es Michael heute Morgen befohlen hatte, konzentrierte er sich nun nur noch auf sich selbst. Der Kleine war sicher unten gelandet, er hatte sein Bestes gegeben und nun stand es nicht mehr in seiner Macht.

 

Hochkonzentriert aber auch genauso nervös war es schließlich auch Zeit für Michael auf dem Balken Platz zu nehmen. Er saugte die kalte, frische Luft tief in seine Lungen ein, während er sich selbst gut zusprach. Er konnte seine Knie zittern spüren, während er auf seinen großen Augenblick wartete.

 

Michael versuchte sich nun wirklich nur noch auf sich selbst zu konzentrieren. Sein Zimmerkollege hatte nun alles gegeben um sich seinen großen Traum zu erfüllen, nun war er selbst an der Reihe. Hochkonzentriert und Fokussiert sah er schließlich den Schanzentisch hinunter. Nachdem er die Korrektheit seiner Bindung und seines Helms noch einmal überprüft hatte, blickte er mit dem Willen die Schanze zu bezwingen und zu gewinnen in den Augen kraftvoll hinunter.

 

Er wusste er konnte es schaffen und er wollte es so sehr. Mit seiner ganzen Kraft stieß sich der Blonde in der Sekunde als das Licht neben ihm Grün wurde sofort ab. Er wollte es, er wollte heute unbedingt gewinnen. Er würde es schaffen, denn Stefan traute es ihm zu und er wiederum vertraute seinen besten Freund.

 

Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit, so wie es bei ihm üblich war, drückte er sich mit aller Kraft, fast schon Gewalt, von der Schanze ab und stieg in die Luft wie ein Adler. Schon in der ersten Sekunde wusste er, dass er soweit alles richtig gemacht hatte und wenn er konzentriert bleiben würde, er es schaffen könnte.

 

Und dann sah er auch schon die grüne Linie, wie sie ihm entgegen flog. Die Menge trug ihm weiter runter, bis Michael einfach nicht mehr konnte und eine Punktlandung auf der Linie mit einem perfekten Telemark beendete. Schon fast wie ein Engel fühlte er sich, als er den Auslauf entlang schwebte und sich einfach genüsslich in der Menschenmenge badete.

 

Jetzt wusste er wovon Stefan vorhin gesprochen hatte. Es war einfach ein wunderschönes, atemberaubendes, rührendes Gefühl diese riesige Menschenmenge rund um ihn herum jubeln zu hören, die im Moment alle nur ihn ansahen. Jetzt wusste Michael endlich auch wie es sich anfühlte, denn auch wenn es noch nicht offiziell war, hatte er es ihm Gefühl, dass dieser Sprung für seinen ersten Sieg gereicht hatte.

 

Bereits kurz nach der Landung hatte Michael seine Teamkollegen ganz hinten im Auslauf stehen gesehen und vor allem Stefan, der voller Begeisterung und Freude wie ein kleines Kind auf und ab hüpfte. Je näher der Ältere seinen Zimmerkollegen kam, desto weniger konnte er es glauben. Er hatte wirklich gewonnen.

 

Die letzten paar Meter rannte ihn Stefan entgegen und krachte schließlich gegen seine Brust, dass es die beiden fast umwarf. „Hat du gewonnen, Kleiner? Hast du die Tournee gewonnen?“ Wollte Michael sofort von ihm wissen, denn selbst wenn er sich über seinen eigenen Sieg so sehr freute, musste er es sofort wissen, ob sein bester Freund die Tournee gewonnen hatte. Er wollte Stefan nicht im Weg stehen und ihm den Gesamtsieg wegschnappen. Der Kleine hatte es sich doch so verdient.

 

Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht nickte Stefan als Antwort zu seiner Frage, was Michael mehr als nur erleichterte, bevor der Jüngere ihn fast anschrie „Du hast es geschafft! Du hast es geschafft, Michi! Ich freu mich so für dich!“ Genauso überglücklich gratulierte der Blonden seinen Zimmerkollegen aus tiefsten Herzen „Und du erst! Du bist Sieger, Tourneesieger, Kleiner!“

  
Beide konnte es noch immer nicht begreifen, was gerade geschehen war. Voller Adrenalin begannen sie wieder auf und ab zu hüpfen, Michael noch immer mit seinen Ski an. Sie schrien vor Freude, hielten sich in den Armen, klopften sich gegenseitig stolz auf die Schulter, am Rücken und am aller liebsten hätte Michael hier an Ort und Stelle Stefans Gesicht mit seinen noch immer zitternden Händen umrandet und ihn vor all den Menschen geküsst, so überglücklich war er.

 

Vielleicht hätte er dies wirklich getan, wenn nicht in dieser Sekunde all ihre Kollegen zu den beiden rüber gerannt gekommen wären. Genauso wie die beiden Zimmerkollegen zuvor, umarmte nun jeder jeden, jubelten lauthals, schüttelte ungläubig den anderen da sie es selber noch gar nicht fassen konnten oder klopften stolz gegen Michaels und Stefans Helm.

 

Der Blonde konnte auch seine zwei Brüder in den Kreis rund um ihn herum ausmachen, auch wenn er nicht immer wusste, wer ihn im Moment umarmte oder gratulierte. Als er etwas gegen seine Füße spürte, sah er, dass Stefan für ihn die Bindung öffnete, sodass der Ältere endlich aus den Ski steigen konnte.

 

Und ehe er es sich versah, saß Michael auch schon auf den Schultern seines jüngeren Bruders und Gregor. Gegenüber von ihm wurde gerade Stefan von Michaels älteren Bruder und Thomas in die Höhe gehoben. Von dort oben hatte der Blonde einen tollen Überblick über die noch immer tobende Menge.

 

So dankbar darüber wollte er am liebsten jeden zuwinken, aber schließlich entschied er sich für die jubelnde kleine Menge unter seinem und Stefans Fanplakat, wo er wusste dass ihre Familien standen und wahrscheinlich so stolz wie noch nie in ihrem Leben zuvor auf sie waren.

 

Ungläubig musste Michael immer wieder seinen Kopf schütteln, als er Stefan auf den Schultern der anderen sitzen sah. Sie haben es wirklich geschafft. Sie haben es beide geschafft, denn nun war es auch offiziell. Nichts und niemand konnte ihnen diesen Moment, diesen Triumph mehr nehmen.

 

Als ihre Träger die beiden einander näher brachten, streckte Stefan seine Hand in Michaels Richtung aus, der diese natürlich in die seine nahm und schrie „Ich kann es nicht glauben!“ Es kostete ein noch breiteres Grinsen, wenn dies überhaupt noch möglich war, in dem Gesicht seines besten Freundes.

 

Sie, die Zimmergenossen, die besten Freunde, die Brüder, hatten es geschafft. Sie haben heute Geschichte geschrieben. Wenn das alles jemand Michael vor noch nicht einmal zwei Wochen erzählt hätte, hätte er behauptet derjenige sei verrückt. Aber nun war es wahr und sie konnten sich feiern lassen.

 

Als die beiden dann wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten, hielt sie nichts mehr davon ab sich noch einmal lange zu umarmen. Michael drückte den Kleinen fest an sich, während er seinen besten Freund ins Ohr flüsterte „Ohne dich hätte ich das nie geschafft. Danke, danke, danke, Kleiner.“

 

Freudentränen bildeten sich sowohl in Michaels als auch in Stefans Augen. „Und ich wäre ohne dich nie so weit gekommen. Ich bin so stolz auf dich.“ Erwiderte der Jüngere schließlich mit einer zitternden Stimme. „Und ich auf dich erst.“ Stieß Michael mit einem Lachen hervor, während ihm eine Träne über die Wange lief.

 

Vorsichtig nahm Michael und auch Stefan seine Arme zurück, aber sie blieben stehen wo sie waren. Dem anderen sehr nahe, blickten sie sich tief in ihre wässrigen Augen und lächelten einander aus tiefsten Herzen an.

 

„Ich glaub wir können beide auf uns stolz sein.“ Erklärte der Braunhaarige lächelnd, bevor Michael behutsam Stefans Kopf zwischen seine Handflächen nahm und seinen Helm gegen seinen lehnte. „Das glaub ich auch.“ Sagte der Blonde zum Schluss, während er in Stefan glasige Augen sah.

 

Es war fast wie in einem Märchen, während dicke, fette Schneeflocken den Himmel herunter tanzten und auf den beiden landeten. Sie umarmten sich noch immer ungläubig, während Freudentränen ihre Wangen runter liefen. Später erzählte der Jünger seinen Zimmerkollegen noch, dass er bei Michaels Sprung tausend Mal mehr nervös war als bei seinen eigenen, so sehr wünschte er sich den Sieg für seinen besten Freund.

 

Auch wenn dieser Moment für die beiden hätte ewig dauern können, hatte auch dieser leider ein schnelles Ende, wenn sie zu den ersten Interviews gebeten wurden. Aber noch nie zuvor gab Michael so gern Interviews, auch mit den nervigsten Interviewern, als an diesem Abend, mit diesem großartigen, kleinen Mann neben ihm.

 

Beide strahlten über beide Ohren, hatten ihren Spaß an den nervigen Fragen und konnten das alles hier noch immer nicht realisieren. Noch bevor sie zu ihren Familien durften, stand noch die Siegerehrung am Programm.

 

Und als Michael an der Reihe war, seinen Platz ganz oben am Podium einzunehmen, war ihm alles auf einmal zu viel. Er konnte sich nicht mehr entscheiden ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Auf diesen Moment hatte er gewartet seitdem er ein Kind war. Und nun war er endlich gekommen. Mit einen Lächeln auf den Lippen und Tränen die seine Wange runter liefen, nahm er den Pokal entgegen.

 

Aus seinen Augenwinkel heraus konnte er sehen, wie ihn Stefan stolz und voller Freude beobachtete. Michael konnte auch seine Eltern, Brüder, Verwandte, Freunde und die Krafts in der riesigen Menge vor ihm ausfindig machen, wie sie ihn alle mit stolzen Herzen ansahen.

 

Weinend, aber vor allem stolz auf sich selbst, sang der Blonde zu der österreichischen Bundeshymne, die gerade nur für ihn spielte. Für das Foto der heutigen Podiumsplätze kam der Zweit- und Drittplatzierte rauf zu Michael. Natürlich drückte er Stefan mehr als den anderen zu sich heran, während der Kleine zu ihm aufblickte, als wäre er sein Held.

 

Anschließend war die große Ehrung des Tourneesiegers. Erst dann erfuhr Michael, dass er nur sechs Punkte hinter seinen besten Freund lag. Es war zum Schluss ziemlich knapp geworden, aber Stefan hatte sich den Sieg sowas von verdient. Und nun war seine große Stunde gekommen.

 

Mit überglücklichen Augen beobachtete Michael, wie der Kleine ganz nach oben auf das Podium kletterte und mit glasigen Augen auf seinen Adler ungeduldig wartete. Als er die goldene Trophäe dann endlich erhalten hatte, sprang er vor Freude auf und ab, jubelte mit einer geballten Faust und schrie sich die Last, die somit endlich von seinen kleinen Schultern abfallen konnte, vom Leib.

 

Den Kleinen drückte es die Tränen aus den Augen. Sie liefen wie kleine Flüsse seine Wangen hinunter. Am liebsten wäre Michael zu ihm hochgestiegen, hätte ihn in die Arme genommen und mit ihm zusammen vor Freude und Erleichterung geweint.

 

Der Drittplatzierte war nach ein paar Fotos rasch wieder verschwunden, aber die beiden hätten auf dem Podium am liebsten den ganzen Abend verbracht. „Komm rauf zu mir.“ Bat ihm Stefan mit einer bereits ausgestreckten Hand. Also stieg Michael ein zweites Mal diesen Abend nach ganz oben, um alles gemeinsam mit seinen besten Freund zu genießen, solange sie konnten.


	14. Chapter 14

Nach der Siegerehrung hatten sie endlich Gelegenheit zu ihren Familien zu gehen. Sowohl Michaels als auch Stefans Familie hatten alle samt Tränen in den Augen. Jeder wollte die beiden umarmen und auch wenn es Worte nicht beschreiben konnten, versuchten sie es dennoch, wenn sie ihnen gratulierten, erzählte wie stolz sie auf sie waren und wie sehr sie sich für sie freuten.

 

Am liebsten würde sich Michael so jeden Tag, für den Rest seines Lebens, fühlen. Es war einfach unbeschreiblich und er glaubte seit der Landung durchgehend eine Gänsehaut zu haben. Er konnte sich im Moment einfach nichts Schöneres vorstellen. Sein größter Traum war endlich in Erfüllung gegangen und all die Male, als er sich diesen Tag in seinen Träumen ausgemalt hatte, waren nichts im Gegensatz zu wie es nun wirklich war.

 

Anschließend hatten die beiden jeweils genau zehn Minuten Zeit sich zu duschen und umzuziehen. Währen Stefan unter der Dusche stand, gab der Blonde noch ein Interview mit einem Radiosender. Er hatten seinen besten Freund nicht einmal mehr angetroffen, als er auf ihr gemeinsames Zimmer kam.

 

Nur der goldene Adler strahlte ihm von dem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke entgegen. Michael strahlte mit seinen Lachen zurück, bevor er seinen Siegespokal gleich neben den Adler platzierte. In Lichtgeschwindigkeit brauste sich der Blonde schnell ab, schlüpfte in die erste Hose und Shirt, das er finden konnte und eilte auch schon wieder nach unten in die Lobby.

 

Dort hatten sie beide das letzte große Interview des heutigen Tages, bevor sie endlich entlassen wurden. Nach zwanzig Minuten ununterbrochener Fragerei, wurden sie von ihren Familien bereits empfangen, als sie die beiden Zimmerkollegen gemeinsam in ein Restaurant entführten.

 

Michael und Stefan waren nicht nur erfreut diesen unvergesslichen Abend mit ihren beiden Familien gemeinsam zu feiern, sondern auch endlich etwas Vernünftiges zu Essen. Sie hatten beide, nachdem die ganze Last von ihren Schultern weg war, tierischen Hunger bekommen.

 

Es war fast schon eine Feier und kein einfaches Abendessen mehr. Sie waren so viele, es war so laut und lustig. Natürlich saßen Michael und Stefan nebeneinander, beide hatten noch immer dieses riesige Grinsen im Gesicht, über welches sie Michaels Brüder von Zeit zu Zeit immer wieder hinwiesen.

 

Nachdem ihre Bäuche endlich mit einen schmackhaften Burger, große Pommes und bereits zweite Flaschen Bier voll waren, fing Stefans Mutter den Blonden ab, als dieser gerade seinen Weg von der Toilette zurück zu sein Platz machen wollte. Die Frau, die seinen besten Freund so ähnlich sah, dankte ihn von ganzen Herzen, als sie ihm sagte „Danke was du für unseren Stefan getan hast Michi.“

 

Verwirrt blickte der Blonde runter zu der kleinen Frau. „Stefan hat mir erzählt, was du für ihn getan hast die letzten Tage. Er sagte, dass er das alles nie ohne dich geschafft hätte. Also danke nochmal, für alles.“ Michael wusste, dass sein bester Freund seiner Mutter natürlich nicht alles erzählt hatte, was der Blonde alles versucht hatte um seinen Zimmerkollegen zu bestärken, aber dennoch wurden seine Wagen etwas rot.

 

„Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Ohne Stefan hätte ich heute nicht gewonnen.“ Erwiderte er noch immer etwas verlegen. „Oh ihr zwei seit einfach wahre Freunde. Ich wusste es vom ersten Tag an.“ Erklärte ihm die Frau mit bereits neuen Tränen in den Augen, bevor sie sich komplett ausstreckte und ihre Arme um Michaels Hals legen zu können und um ihn zum zwanzigsten Mal heute Abend zu umarmen.

 

Kurz vor Mitternacht erklärten Michaels Brüder den anderen und auch den beiden Zimmergenossen, dass sie sie nun entführen würden, da sie noch etwas zu feiern hatten. Michael und Stefan hatten schon bei dem Essen einiges an Alkohol getrunken, sie waren also beide schon ziemlich gut drauf.

 

Wie jedes Jahr fand nach dem letzten Springen der Vierschanzentournee eine Feier statt, zu Ehren des großen Siegers und zu dieser Party wollten die beiden Hayböck Brüder sie nun bringen. Natürlich waren die Freunde hier auch schon voriges Jahr anwesend gewesen und haben mit dem Sieger gefeiert, aber dass sie dieses Jahr hier die Sieger sein würden, damit hätten sie im Leben nicht gerechnet.

 

Erst als sie die Party betreten hatten, ging alles erst richtig los. Ein jeder gratulierte ihnen, manche sogar des Öfteren, da sie entweder ihre Freude über ihren Sieg nicht unterdrücken konnten oder schon viel zu viel intus hatten um sich zu erinnern. Mit fast jeden mussten die beiden Sieger etwas trinken, was natürlich zu Folge hatte, dass sie sehr schnell betrunken waren.

 

Und ab einen gewissen Zeitpunkt war es den beiden egal, wenn sie mit Michaels Brüdern und ihren Teamkollegen die Tanzfläche stürmten und lauthals zu dem Lied _I am from Austria_ sangen. Michael hatte bereits lange aufgehört mitzuzählen sein wievieltes Getränk das in seinen Hände bereits war. Auch Stefan hatte schon gerötete Wangen und glasige Augen von dem vielen Alkohol.

 

Es war eine Menge los, auch wenn es bereits mitten in der Nacht war. Und da so viel los war und es fast stockdunkel in dem Raum war, vergaß Michael plötzlich alle Sorgen, wenn er näher zu Stefan rückte und seine Hand in die seine nahm.

 

In der ersten Sekunde war der Kleine erschrocken, wer da seine Hand um die seine schloss, doch als er merkte, dass es Michael war formten seine Lippen sein übliches niedliches Lächeln. Auch der Ältere lächelte zu ihm hinab, bevor er seine Hand fester drückte und nicht mehr los ließ.

 

Solche Berührungen schenkten sie sich die ganze Nacht über. Entweder hielten sie Händchen, strichen über die Arme des anderen, sahen sich überglücklich lange in die Augen oder mussten sich _zufällig_ etwas ins Ohr sagen um den Duft des anderen riechen zu können.

 

Michael mochte es auch Stefan in seinen kleinen, süßen Arsch zu zwicken, was den Braunhaarigen immer zusammenzucken ließ und seine bereits geröteten Wangen bekamen eine noch dunklere Farbe. Er war so verdammt niedlich, einfach alles an ihm. Wie gerne würde er jetzt seinen süßen, durchtrainierten, kleinen Arsch sehen und ihn in seinen so viel größeren Händen halten und sanft zusammen kneifen.

 

Einmal schlang Michael sogar seine langen Arme von hinten um Stefan Oberkörper und zog seinen kleinen Körper an ihn heran. Damit sich niemand fragen konnte was das sollte, auch wenn sich vermutlich morgen niemand mehr daran erinnern würde, begann Michael sich hin und her zu bewegen, so als ob er sich gemeinsam mit seinen Freund zu der lauten Musik bewegen würde.

 

Es war natürlich nur eine Ausrede, die die beiden gerne annahmen um sich etwas nahe sein zu können. Ohne dass sich die beiden so nahe gekommen waren, hatte der Ältere bereits eine Erektion, die in seiner engen Jeans schon etwas weh tat. Um die Lust etwas leichter werden zu lassen, presste er Stefans Körper gegen sich und seinen steinharten Penis.

 

Um seinem Verlangen Raum zu geben, stöhnte Michael leidenschaftlich in Stefans Ohr, welcher davon eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper bekam. Er wusste, dass der Kleine ihn gegen seinen Rücken spüren konnte und er fragte sich nur allzu gerne, wie eng es gerade in seiner Hose wurde.

 

Stefan berührte Michaels starken Arme mit seinen weichen Händen, streichelte mit seinen Fingerspitzen über seine heiße Haut, und als der Kleine zu ihm nach hinten blickte mit seinen süßen Rehleinaugen, hätte der Blonde ihn um ein Haar geküsst, wenn sein jüngerer Bruder nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre um die beiden zum nächsten Getränk zu schleppen.

 

Stefan wich nicht mehr von Michaels Seite und der Jüngere konnte einfach nicht wiederstehen seine Hand unter dem Shirt seines Zimmerkollegen verschwinden zu lassen, wenn es niemand sehen konnte. Er hinterließ eine Gänsehaut, wo seinen Fingerspitzen seine empfindliche Haut berührten. Wie gern hätte Michael ihn gepackt, nach draußen verschleppt und ihn hinter der nächsten Ecke geküsst, solange bis er seinen Namen stöhnen würde und ihm darum gebettelt hätte ihn hier und jetzt zu nehmen.

 

Doch die beiden konnten unmöglich schon jetzt von hier verschwinden. Die Party war mehr oder weniger nur für sie und wahrscheinlich würden sie es eines Tages bereuen nicht bis zum Schluss geblieben zu sein, da so etwas wie heute höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mehr so schnell vorkommen wird.

 

Gegen fünf Uhr morgens verließen die letzten dann die unvergessliche Party. Nachdem Michaels Brüder in ein Taxi gestiegen waren, gingen die beiden Zimmergenossen und ihre Teamkollegen ins Hotel. Zum Glück war die Party nur zwei Straßen von ihrer Unterkunft entfernt und die kalte, frische Luft am Weg dorthin war Balsam nach der stickige Luft auf der Party.

 

Aber zur selben Zeit bewirkte es auch, dass sie nun zu spüren bekamen wie sehr betrunken sie alle eigentlich waren. Michael und Stefan hatten ihr Doppelzimmer im dritten Stock, während alle anderen bereits im Zweiten raus mussten.

 

So kam es dazu, dass nachdem die anderen verschwunden waren, die Hände der besten Freunde automatisch zu einander fanden. Hand in Hand stiegen sie das Treppenhaus hinauf in den letzten Stock, sie ließen auch nicht los, als sie zugegeben etwas wackelig den langen, finsteren Gang zu ihren Zimmer entlang gingen.

 

Nach dem vierten Versuch hatte Michael es irgendwie geschafft in seinem Rausch ihre Zimmertüre zu öffnen. Er betrat ihr Doppelzimmer als erstes und nachdem Stefan zwei Schritte hinein gesetzt hatte, drehte sich der Blonde plötzlich rasch um. Der Kleine erschrak beinahe, als sein bester Freund ihn wieder rückwärts schob.

  
Er dachte vermutlich, dass Michael ihn wieder raus in den Flur schieben würde, aber plötzlich hörte Stefan das Schließen der Hotelzimmertür hinter sich und im nächsten Moment presste sein Rücken auch schon gegen das Holz.

 

Wie in der einen Nacht in Oberstdorf, hatte Michael seine Handflächen neben Stefans Kopf gepresst, sodass dieser nicht mehr fliehen konnte. Etwas dass er so und so nicht getan hätte. Die beiden besten Freunde standen sich so nahe, sie konnten den Atem des anderen gegen ihre Haut spüren, ihre Körperwärme, ihr Verlangen.

 

Michael blickte zu seinen Freund hinab, der genauso das Feuer in ihnen sehen konnte, wie der Blonde in den Augen des Jüngeren. Ihre Atmung war schwer, fast so als ob sie die drei Stockwerke hinauf gerannt wären.

 

„Habe ich nun endlich die Erlaubnis den Tourneesieger zu küssen?“ Fragte Michael fast keuchend vor Lust hinab zu Stefan, denn ihre Abmachung war nun nicht mehr gültig. Die Tournee war vorbei, sie hatten sich an ihre eigenen Regeln gehalten, aber nun hielt sie endlich nichts mehr davon ab ihre Fantasie endlich wieder freien Lauf zu lassen.

 

„Ich dachte schon du fragst nie.“ Konnte der Kleine gerade noch erwidern, bevor sein bester Freund seine Lippen bereits hart und voller Verlangen gegen die seinen presste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also.. wie findet ihre meine Geschichte bis jetzt?   
> Ich sollte mir echt angewöhnen öfters was am Ende zu schreiben, vergesse aber immer irgendwie darauf..  
> Versuche aber in Zukunft mehr darauf einzugehen - ich verspreche es, auch wenn die Zeit es nicht immer zulassen wird..
> 
> Wie auch immer - ich würde das Ende dieses Kapitels auch als Ende der ersten "Phase" meiner Geschichte bezeichnen.  
> Dies hier war der 'Vierschanzentournee Teil', aber natürlich werde ich jetzt noch nicht verraten um was es in der zweiten Phase gehen wird ;)
> 
> Aber so viel kann ich verraten - das nächste Kapitel wird auf jeden Fall ziemlich heiß werden...
> 
> Ich hoffe ihr hattet bis jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich hoffe auch, dass der weitere Verlauf meiner Geschichte euch gefallen wird.
> 
> P.s. Ich würde mich echt auf ein paar Reviews von euch freuen ;) Würden wirklich gerne wissen wie meine FF bis jetzt bei euch so angekommen ist?
> 
> Vielen Dank nochmal fürs Lesen!


	15. Chapter 15

Nur Augenblicke später drückte Michael seine Zunge bereits gegen Stefans geschlossene Lippen, um so nach seiner Erlaubnis zu fragen um in ihn eindringen zu dürfen. Er wollte keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Er wollte seinen besten Freund nun an Ort und Stelle sofort haben.

 

Natürlich gab ihn der Braunhaarige diese, indem er seinen Mund willig für ihn öffnete. Beide stöhnten auf, als der Ältere ihn seine Zunge tiefer und tiefer hinein steckte um so seinen so süß schmeckenden Mund zu erforschen. Noch während des Kusses steiften ihre beiden Hände unter das Shirt des anderen, um ihr Verlangen vorerst zu stillen.

 

Aber es war nicht genug. Wenige Minuten später zogen sie sich ungeduldig gegenseitig ihre Shirts über den Kopf, wobei Stefan etwas Hilfe seines Freundes brauchte, da er einfach zu klein war, was den Älteren schmunzeln ließ. Auch wenn ihre Lippen nur Sekunden getrennt waren, stießen sie wieder voller Lust zusammen, als hätten sie einander seit Jahren nicht mehr gekostet.

 

Michael liebte es seinen besten Freund so strahlen zu sehen, er hatte dieses Lächeln auf den Lippen seit dem er die Tournee Stunden zuvor gewonnen hatte. Er wollte dieses Lächeln mit seinen eigenen Lippen kosten, er freute sich so sehr für den Kleinen.

 

Auch wenn Stefan die ganzen letzten Tage lang immer in seiner Nähe war, hatte Michael ihn doch so sehr vermisst. Jetzt war er endlich wieder in der Lage ihn zu berühren, ohne um an ihre Abmachung zu denken. Nun konnte er hemmungslos seine sanfte Haut mit seinen Fingerspitzen erkunden und seinen Hals mit seinen bereits angeschwollenen Lippen liebkosten.

 

Noch während sie wild und ohne Zurückhaltung herum schmusten, haben sie es irgendwie mit geschlossenen Augen geschafft die Gürtel und die Jeans des anderen zu öffnen. Sie begannen beide zu grinsen unter ihren zahllosen Küssen, wenn sie das Material ihre Beine runter rutschen hörten und das Metall ihrer Gürtelschnallen schließlich am Holzboden aufschlug.

 

So wie bei ihrem ersten Mal, hüpften sie nun endgültig aus ihren Hosen heraus, sodass sie nur noch mit ihren Boxershorts vor einander standen. Ohne auch nur einen Moment länger darauf zu warten, drückte Michael seinen besten Freund gegen seinen Körper, sodass sie beide das steinharte Glied des anderen fühlen konnten. Aus tiefster Kehle stöhnten beide lange und laut auf, und Michael fragte sich in dem Moment ob er es heute überhaupt so lange durchhalten würde wie letztes Mal.

 

Ohne jegliche Hemmungen griff der Ältere zwischen ihre beiden Körper und ohne langem Suchen fand er sein Ziel. Stefan zischte zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor, so sehr genoss er das überwältigende Gefühl, auch wenn Michael seinen Penis nur in der Hand hielt, seine Boxershorts noch immer dazwischen.

 

Vorsichtig begann der Blonde seine Hand voller Vorfreude auf und ab zu bewegen und auch wenn er ihn noch nicht einmal richtig anfassen konnte, brachte es seinen besten Freund beinahe um den Verstand. Michael spielte mit den Fingerspitzen seines Daumens und Zeigefingers auch mit den Kopf von Stefans Penis, solange bis das Material seiner Boxershorts feucht wurde durch seine zahllosen Lusttropfen.

 

„Michi.“ Stöhnte der Kleine fast schon etwas verzweifelt, während er seinen Kopf gegen Michaels Brust gelehnt hatte, seine Arme um den Körper des Größeren geschlungen waren und er mit aller Kraft verhinderte, dass seine starken aber auch zitternden Beine nicht nachgaben.

 

„Ich will dich. Ich will dich hier und jetzt Kleiner. Du weißt gar nicht wie heiß du mich machst und das seit Tagen. Ich halt das nicht mehr länger aus.“ Flüsterte der Blonde wahrheitsgemäß in Stefans Ohr, der nur noch ein hilfloses Wimmern hervor stieß.

 

Aber Michael wusste, dass er genauso bereit war wie er und da es außerdem fast komplett dunkel in ihrem Zimmer war, hatte er keine Bedenken, wenn er an dem Gummiband von Stefans Boxershorts zu ziehen begann. Langsam ließ der Ältere seine Hände unter den dünnen Baumwollstoff verschwinden und umfasste mit jeweils einer Handfläche eine von Stefans kleinen aber auch durchtrainierten Arschbacken.

 

Liebevoll strich der Ältere mit seinen Daumen über die zarte Haut, die sonst niemand zu Gesicht bekam, während er ihn mit einen schmunzeln im Gesicht wissen ließ „Du hast einen verdammt süßen Arsch Kleiner, weißt du das eigentlich?“ Auch wenn Michael es nicht genau sehen konnte, wusste er dennoch, dass Stefans Wangen im Moment höchstwahrscheinlich vor Verlegung gerötetet waren.

 

Ohne etwas zu antworten küsste der Kleiner seinen Freund wieder mit einen Lächeln auf den Lippen und ließ Michaels Hände in seiner Hose weiter wandern. Wenn seine warmen Handflächen dann schließlich bei Stefans Hüfte angekommen waren, strich der Blonde den Stoff vorsichtig seinen perfekten Körper hinunter, sodass seine Erektion endlich den Freiraum bekam, den sie so dringend nötig hatte.

 

Damit Stefan nicht anfing sich alleine zu fühlen so ganz nackt, strich Michael seine Shorts auch seine Hüpfte hinab und wollte gerade aus ihnen heraus steigen, wenn er über die vorhin so achtlos hingeworfenen Kleidungsstücke stolperte und es in seinen Zustand noch irgendwie schaffte in den Sessel in der Ecke zu landen.

 

Fragend ob er sich weh getan hatte, sah ihn Stefan besorgt an, aber als ihn sein Zimmerkollege aus dem Sessel anlächelte, wusste er das alles in Ordnung war und er lächelte ihn mit einen breiten Grinsen zurück. Doch das Lächeln auf Michaels Lippen verblasste in den Moment als er seinen besten Freund Splitter-Faser-Nackt vor ihm im Mondlicht stehen sah.

 

Er sah so wunderschön aus, einfach perfekt in seinen Augen und das Beste war, dass Stefan offenbar nicht mehr verlegen war und es ihm auch nicht mehr unangenehm war, dass er so unzensiert vor seinen besten Freund stand. Vielleicht war dies auch dem Alkohol in seinen Blut zu verdanken.

 

Der Blonde konnte einfach nicht anders als an sich selbst runter zu greifen, seine Erektion fest in seine rechte Hand zu nehmen und langsam zu beginnen seine Vorhaut rauf und runter zu bewegen.

 

Stefan starrte Michael genauso an wie er ihn. Seine Wangen wurden dabei knallrot, während er seinen Penis und seine Bewegung beobachtete, obwohl der Braunhaarige doch genau dasselbe hatte wie er und er sonst doch auch immer dasselbe tat wie er.

 

Scharmlos begann der Ältere vor sich hin zu stöhnen, in dem Moment als auch Stefan an sich selbst runter griff. Jetzt wusste er endlich wie es aussah, wenn der Kleine sich selbst befriedigte. Es war ein Anblick für Götter, so sicher, fast schon athletisch stand der Kleine vor ihm und imitierte seine Bewegungen.

 

„Küss mich. Bitte.“ Flehte ihn der Ältere verzweifelt an und da Stefan seinen besten Freund keinen Wunsch verwehren konnte, tat er wie er gebittet wurde. Selbst als sie sich küssten, konnten sie einfach nicht die Hände von sich selbst lassen. Voller Lust stöhnten sie sich gegenseitig an und wimmerten voller Verzweiflung ihre Namen.

 

Nachdem Stefan aber es schließlich doch irgendwie geschafft hatte seine Hand von seiner Erektion zu trennen, stützte er sich stattdessen an den Armlehnen des Sessels ab, indem Michael noch immer saß. Ihre Lippen waren bereits gerötet und angeschwollen, als der Kleinere abließ und stattdessen den Hals, die Schultern und die Brust seines besten Freundes mit sanften, feuchten Küssen übersäte.

 

Bei jeder neuen Berührung stöhnte Michael lustvoll auf und ließ sich einfach gehen. Auch er hatte aufgehört sich selbst zu befriedigen, stattdessen genoss er im Moment einfach nur die Gefühle die Stefan in ihm auslöste.

 

Mit seinen sanften Händen strich der Kleine über Michaels Rippen, während er mit seiner Zunge und Zähnen seinen harten Nippel sekierte. Anschließend hinterließ er zwischen den beiden nun geschwollenen Nippel eine feuchte Spur mit seinen Küssen bis runter zu den harten Muskeln seines Bauches.

 

Schlussendlich musste der Braunhaarige zwischen Michaels Beinen auf seine Knie gehen, um auch den Bereich unter seinem Bauchnabel küssen zu können. Wenn der Ältere dachte, dass sein bester Freund nun mit seinen Küssen aufhören würde, wurde er eines besseren belehrt.

 

Er hatte seine Handflächen auf seine Hüften abgelegt, während seine Lippen tiefer und tiefer wanderten. Kurz bevor der Jüngere Michaels Scharmbehaarung erreicht hatte, nahm er seinen Kopf zwischen seine Handflächen, sodass er ihn in die Augen sehen konnte, wenn er ihm erklärte „Du musst das nicht machen, wenn du nicht willst Kleiner.“

 

Der Blonde wollte seinen besten Freund zu nichts zwingen oder ihm den Anschein geben, dass er etwas machen musste, das er eigentlich gar nicht wollte. Michael sah ihn noch immer ernst und auch etwas besorgt an, doch dann begann Stefan zu grinsen, bevor er ihn wissen ließ „Ich möchte dich aber gerne kosten. Ich möchte doch so gerne wissen wie du schmeckst.“

 

Mit einem offenen, geschockten Mund sah er den Kleineren zwischen seinen Beinen an. Er wusste, dass wenn er verneint hätte, dass wenn er es nicht gewollt hätte, Stefan sofort abgelassen hätte aber es war in Wirklichkeit genau das Gegenteil das Michael wollte. Nicht mehr in der Lange einen ganzen Satz formen zu können, nickte der Blonde nur zustimmend mit seinen Kopf, bevor Stefan seine Straße aus Küssen fortfuhr. Wie hätte er auch jemals zu diesen Augen nein sagen können?

 

Der Ältere lehnte sich mit einen wild pochenden Herz tiefer in den Sessel hinein und konnte das Kommende kaum noch erwarten. Liebevoll küsste der Braunhaarige rund um Michaels Erektion, auch die Innerseite seiner Oberschenkel, was eine schlimme Gänsehaut auf seinen ganzen Körper verursachte und schließlich umschloss er seine warmen, feuchten Lippen um Michaels rechten Hodensack.

 

Der Blonde stieß vor Erregung und Überraschung einen dumpfen Schrei aus, sodass er Stefan gegen der Haut seiner empfindlichen Hoden lächeln fühlen konnte. Nachdem der Kleine seine beiden Hoden mit Küssen überdeckt hatte und sie einmal komplett abgeschleckt hatte, sodass sie nun feucht waren, widmete er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit Michaels Erektion, die vor seinen Augen in die Höhe stieg.

 

Vorsichtig nahm Stefan den bereits von seinen Lusttropfen glänzenden Kopf, in seinen heißen Mund. Erneut entwich dem Älteren ein Schrei, wobei er sich hier bereits bemüht hatte diesen zu unterdrücken. „Oh mein Gott.“ Stöhnte er auf, als Stefan immer mehr von seiner Erektion in seinen heißen Mund verschwinden ließ. Er nahm ihn soweit, bis er nicht mehr konnte. Weiter als es jede Frau jemals geschafft hatte.

 

Der Blonde konnte es gar nicht fassen, dass der Kleine das alles hier heute Nacht zum ersten Mal machte, aber dann viel Michael ein, dass Stefan genau wusste was er tat. Denn er wusste genau was Männer wollten, wo er ihn berührten musste, mit wieviel Druck und in welcher Geschwindigkeit.

 

Am Ende angekommen, begann der Braunhaarige an der Erektion seines besten Freundes zu saugen, bevor er ihn langsam wieder aus seinen Mund hinaus zog. „Verdammte scheiße. Kleiner.. Das ist.. Oh bitte hör nicht auf damit.“ Flehte ihn Michael an und so machte Stefan weiter um noch mehr erregte Stöhnen von seinen Freund zu kassieren.

 

Als er sich schließlich seiner Sache sicher war, begann der Jüngere noch nebenbei die empfindlichen Hoden seines besten Freundes zu massieren, was diesen nur noch heißer werden ließ. Mit der Zeit wurde Stefan schneller und schneller, saugte Michaels Penis so hart in seinen Mund, dass es den Älteren schon fast wehtat. Aber nur fast. Es war an der Kippe und genau das machte es so verdammt gut.

 

Als der Braunhaarige für ein paar Augenblicke von seinen Hoden abließ, um sich mit seiner rechten Hand selbst zu befriedigen, spürte Michael wie sich sein eigener Orgasmus langsam aufbaute. Was war das nur für ein Anblick. Stefan nackt zwischen seinen Beinen, wie er an seinen Penis lutschte und seinen eigenen mit der Hand selbst befriedigte.

 

Wenn Stefan dann auch noch begann mit seiner heißen Zunge um Michaels Penis zu tanzen und er in das kleine Loch oben am Kopf seines Penis hinein leckte, wo permanent Lusttropfen heraus stießen, war es fast um den Älteren geschehen.

 

„Kleiner.. Du musst.. aufhören.. Ich kann.. nicht mehr..“ Versuchte er ihn mit letzter Kraft klar zu machen, während er nach fast jedem Wort tief einatmen musste. Doch Stefan hörte nicht auf, ganz im Gegenteil. Er machte alles noch viel schneller und intensiver.

 

„Kleiner.. Hör auf.. Ich.. komm sonst..“ Warnte Michael ihn erneut, da sein eigener Körper nicht mehr unter seiner Macht stand. Doch als der Braunhaarige dann auch noch mit seinen Fingern in die Stelle hineindrückte, an der Michaels Penis aus seinen Körper heraus wuchs, war es zu spät.

 

„Gott.. Bitte.. Hör nicht auf.. Verdammt.. Ja..“ Stöhnte der Blonde laut und aus tiefster Kehle und in der nächsten Sekunde schoss er bereits seine erste große Ladung in den Mund seines besten Freundes. Insgesamt viermal spritzte der Größere alles was sein Körper hergab ab und er konnte jedes Mal Stefan dabei lächeln fühlen.

 

Ein Feuerwerk explodierte in Michaels Körper, während er gerade den besten Orgasmus seines Lebens hatte. Ihm blieb die Luft weg und sein Herz hüpfte fast aus seiner Brust heraus, während er Stefans Kopf mit beiden Händen fest hielt.

 

Als der erste große Schrecken dann vorbei war, ließ sich der Blonde in seinen Sessel zurück fallen und wartete ab, bis der Orgasmus seinen Körper komplett verlassen hatte. Stefan zog noch einmal von unten bis oben seinen Penis ab, sodass kein einziger Tropfen zurück blieb.

 

Mit halb geschlossenen Augen beobachtete Michael seinen besten Freund. Nachdem der Braunhaarige seine ganze Ladung auf einmal genussvoll runter geschluckt hatte, lächelte er ihn mit einen breiten, schelmischen Grinsen an.

 

Auch wenn der Ältere zugeben musste, dass er gerade sehr müde wurde, hielt ihm dennoch nichts in dem bequemen Sessel fest, wenn er sich blitzschnell nach vorne lehnte und das vor Lust gerötete Gesicht seines besten Freundes in die Hände nahm.

 

Geschockt, fast schon etwas ängstlich über seine plötzliche Bewegung, sah ihn der Jüngere fragend an. „Verdammt Kleiner. Was sollte das?“ Wollte Michael von ihm wissen, bevor sich in der nächsten Sekunde ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete, da er das gerade Passierte noch immer nicht glauben konnte.

 

Glücklich lächelte Stefan ihn zurück an, während sie sich tief in die Augen sahen. Sanft streichelte der Ältere über die warmen Wangen seines Zimmerkollegen, bevor er ihn das Folgende einfach fragen musste „Und.. wie schmeck ich?“

 

Zuerst etwas verlegen biss sich sein bester Freund auf die Unterlippe, doch dann begann er breit zu grinsen und flüsterte zufrieden „Noch viel besser als ich mir vorgestellt habe.“ Um Michael zu zeigen, wie ernst er das soeben geäußerte meinte, leckte Stefan noch einmal genüsslich über seine Lippen um auch die letzte, zurückgebliebene Flüssigkeit von ihm schmecken zu können.

 

Auch wenn der Jüngere manches Mal ziemlich schüchtern wirkte was das Thema Sex betraf, wusste er dennoch ganz genau was er wollte und vor allem wie er seinen Zimmerkollegen den Kopf verdrehen konnte. Aber Michael wusste auch, dass der Alkohol in seinen Blut dazu betrug, dass er so ungeniert war im Moment. Normalerweise hätte ihm so etwas viel mehr Überwindung gekostet.

 

Bei diesen heißen Anblick, der sich vor seinen Augen anbot, konnte Michael gar nicht anders, als Stefans Gesicht zu sich hoch zu ziehen um seine Lippen hart gegen die seines besten Freundes zu pressen. Es machte den Blonden so scharf, wenn der Kleine so sprach und er es offensichtlich wirklich möchte sein Sperma zu schmecken und runter zu schlucken.

 

Und Michael wollte es auch. Er wollte wissen wie er selbst in Stefans Mund schmeckte, als er ihn seine Zunge tief hinein steckte und bei dem einzigartigen Geschmack laut aufstöhnen musste. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden umschloss der Braunhaarige überwältigt seine Hand um seinen steinharten Penis um sich selbst das pochende Verlangen zu stillen.

 

In dem Moment erinnerte sich Michael wieder, dass er selbst heute Nacht zwar bereits seinen Zucker bekommen hatte, aber sein bester Freund war noch ausständig und wollte dasselbe, wie er Minuten zuvor fühlen. Deswegen löste der Blonde den Kuss, um gegen Stefans feucht Lippen zu flüstern „Du machst mich fertig Kleiner, weißt du das? Aber jetzt bist du erst mal dran. Du hast es dir heute mehr als nur verdient.“

 

Die Anspielung war natürlich nicht nur an den grandiosen Sieg über die Vierschanzentournee gerichtet, sondern auch über die großartigen Dinge, die er Minuten zuvor an seinen Penis vollbracht hatte. Der Ältere zog seinen Zimmerkollegen mit sich auf die Beine, nur um seinen kleinen Körper Sekunden später auf die Matratze hinter seinen Rücken fallen zu lassen. Schnell kletterte Michael zwischen Stefans Beine, sodass sein Oberkörper parallel über seinen schwebte.

 

Nachdem er ein paar mehr Augenblicke sich den angeschwollenen Lippen seines besten Freundes gewidmet hatte, bekam nun sein Hals, seine Schultern, die harten und erregten Nippel seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Michael liebte es den Duft seines Parfums zu inhalieren, genauso wie Stefans einzigartigen Körperduft, der tief in ihm drinnen so viele schöne Gefühle auslöste.

 

Michaels Hände strichen währenddessen sanft über die so heiße Haut des Braunhaarigen, der unter seinen Küssen und Berührungen etwas verhalten, aber dennoch genüsslich aufstöhnte und von Zeit zu Zeit seinen Namen wimmerte. Stefan gefiel was sein bester Freund mit seinen Körper machte, zu welchen Gefühlen er ihn fähig machte zu fühlen und das für das aller erste Mal in seinen Leben.

 

Nach jedem weiteren Kuss wanderte der Blonde vorsichtig seinen Körper hinunter. Er streifte Stefans Brustbehaarung, kam an den harten Muskeln seines flachen Bauches vorbei und auch bei seinen süßen Bauchnabel. Bevor er weiter südlich vorstieß, blickte er fragend zu ihn hinauf, da der Ältere bemerkt hatte, wie sein bester Freund plötzlich leiser wurde und sein Körper angespannt war.

 

Der Jüngere sah ihn nur unentschlossen und auch etwas nervös an, sagte aber kein Wort. „Es wird dir gefallen Kleiner. Ich bin auch ganz vorsichtig.“ Versprach ihn sein Zimmerkollege, woraufhin der Braunhaarige langsam aber doch zu nicken begann.

 

Vorsichtig führte Michael seine Erkundungstour fort, bis sein Kinn Stefans Scharmbehaarung erreich hatte. Er stoppte hier, um bei seinen Oberschenkeln weiter zu machen. Dort die zarte, sanfte Haut zu küssen, mit seiner Nase durch die feinen, gekringelten dunklen Härchen zu fahren, während er seinem Ziel näher und näher kam.

 

„Entspann dich Kleiner. Genieße es. Es tut so gut.“ Flüsterte der Blonde gegen seine angefeuchtete Haut, was Stefan für einen Augenblick zittern ließ. Natürlich hätte Michael sofort aufgehörte, wenn sein bester Freund es nicht gewollt hätte, aber er tat dies nicht, weshalb es dann schlussendlich geschah, dass der Blonde mit seiner Nasenspitze gegen Stefan Hoden streifte, was den Kleinen aufschreien ließ.

 

Erst vorsichtig küsste der Ältere dort seine sensible Haut, bevor er dann mit mehr Druck seine Lippen hinein presste. Währenddessen begann Michael auch den Penis seines besten Freundes in die Hand zu nehmen und ihn schnell zu befriedigen.

 

Wenn die Küsse gegen seine Hoden nicht mehr genug waren, leckte Michael sie mit seiner warmen Zunge ab, bis sie aufgrund seines Speichels im Mondlicht glänzten. Stefan stöhnte alle paar Sekunden seinen Namen, hielt sich mit aller Kraft an dem Leintuch fest, sodass seine Handknöchel schon ganz weiß waren und er umklammerte ungewollt mit seinen Beinen Michael, dem dies aber überhaupt nichts ausmachte.

 

Wenn der Blonde wusste, dass es nun Zeit war, da Stefan nicht mehr nervös war und er seine Berührungen nun genoss, nahm er den steinharten Penis seines besten Freundes voller Vorfreude in den Mund. Der Braunhaarige stöhnte aus tiefster Kehle als er begriff was soeben zum aller ersten Mal geschehen ist.

 

Ohne lange zu warten, begann der Ältere sofort mit dem vollen Programm. Er wusste, dass sein bester Freund nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde, da er ihn ohnehin schon so lange hingehalten hatte, aber er wollte ihm dennoch alles geben was er konnte. So wie es Stefan vorhin bei ihn selbst praktiziert hatte, versuchte Michael sich nun an alles zu erinnern, um ihn dieselben grandiosen Gefühle zu schenken.

 

Nicht einmal eine Minute später, warnte ihn Stefan bereits vor „Michi.. ich.. ich komme.. Bitte.. lass mich.. kommen..“ Wie hätte er diesen Wunsch nur seinen besten Freund ausschlagen können? Michael hielt seine Bewegungen bei, beschleunigte diese sogar noch, während er den Kleinen mit seiner rechten Hand bei seiner zierlichen Hüfte festhielt.

 

Plötzlich umklammerte Stefan seine Hand kräftig mit der seinen, woraufhin Michael von seiner Hüfte abließ, um die Hand seines besten Freundes zu halten. Er war so kurz davor. Sein Atem war schwer und unregelmäßig, fast schon etwas verkrampft hielt er sich an der Hand des Blonden fest, während sein Körper sich mit aller Kraft versuchte vorzubereiten.

 

Kurz bevor es endlich so weit war, drückte Michael, wie Stefan zuvor, den Ansatz seines Penis sanft zusammen, um dann im richtigen Moment wieder los ließ. Mit Druck spritze der Kleine seine erste Ladung in Michaels wartenden Mund. Nun wusste der Ältere auch endlich wie sich das Anfühlte und er konnte nicht anders als zufrieden zu sich selbst zu lächeln. Er war so stolz auf seinen besten Freund.

 

Noch immer mitten in seinen Orgasmus, schrie der Jüngere laut auf, so laut wie er es noch nie getan hatte. Er hatte es sich so verdient nach heute. Sanft massierte Michael die ganze Zeit über Stefans Hoden, die noch immer kräftig versuchten so viel Sperma wie nur möglich in den Kopf seines Penis hochzupumpen.

 

Nachdem der Braunhaarige dann doch seinen allerletzten Tropfen von sich gegeben hatte, sein Stöhnen langsam verstummte und der Griff an Michaels Hand erschlaffte, ließ der Ältere schließlich vorsichtig los um die wohlschmeckende Flüssigkeit seine Kehle runter laufen zu lassen. Genussvoll hatte er währenddessen seine Augen geschlossen. Ja, so musste Stefan schmecken, einfach perfekt.

 

Noch mit geschlossenen Augen verkündete Michael seinen besten Freund unter ihm „Du müsstest dich selbst schmecken Kleinen. Ich habe in meinen ganzen Leben noch nichts Besseres in meinem Mund gehabt als dich.“ Eigentlich hatte der Ältere keine Antwort von Stefan erwartet, aber dennoch öffnete er schließlich seine Augen um zu ihm runter zu blicken.

 

Der Braunhaarige lag erstarrt unter ihm, seine Augen weit aufgerissen, atmete er schnell und unregelmäßig durch seinen geöffneten Mund. „Kleiner? Fühlst du dich nicht gut? Ist dir schlecht?“ Wollte Michael besorgt von ihm wissen, während er sich neben ihm im Bett nieder ließ. Vielleicht war ihm plötzlich vom den ganzen Alkohol schlecht geworden.

 

Zwischen seinen schweren, tiefen Atemzügen, brachte der Jüngere schließlich hervor „Nein. Im Gegenteil. Ich habe mich in meinen ganzen Leben noch nie so gut gefühlt.“ Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Stefans Lippen aus, das sich auf Michaels ansteckte. „Ich mich doch auch, Kleiner.“ Flüsterte er zu ihm hinab, bevor sich ihre Lippen für heute Nacht noch einmal trafen.

 

Stefan lächelte gegen seine Lippen, wenn er sich selbst auf ihnen schmeckte. Noch während des Kusses begann der Jüngere in Michaels Armen zu zittern, als sein kleiner Körper begann auszukühlen. „Komm her.“ Flüsterte der Ältere beschützend, bevor er ihre auskühlende Körper mit der warmen Decke zudeckte und den Kleinen dicht an sich heran zog.

 

Michael war schon am halben Weg in das Land der Träume, wenn Stefan sanft neben ihn flüsterte „Wir haben gewonnen, Michi. Wir haben es geschafft.“ Auch wenn der Blonde schon sehr müde war, brachte er noch immer ein breites Grinsen zustande und antwortete liebevoll seinen besten Freund „Ja, Kleiner. Das haben wir.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tja, sie haben es schon wieder gemacht ;) Aber ein bisschen smut hat noch nie geschadet ;D


	16. Chapter 16

Michael wurde am nächsten Morgen unsanft von einen lauten Geräusch geweckt. Es hörte sich so an, als ob ein Servierwagen draußen am Hotelflur umgestürzt war. Kurz blinzelte der Blonde durch seine müden Augenlieder, bevor er diese schnell bei dem grellen Tageslicht wieder zupresste.

 

Auch Stefan neben ihm hatte das Geräusch gehört, da er sich mit einem leisen Murren in seinen Armen bewegte. Schnell zog der Ältere seinen besten Freund beschützend noch näher an sich heran, um noch ein paar mehr Minuten in ihrem warmen Bett zu verbringen, bevor sie raus mussten.

 

Es war alles so wie immer. Naja, zumindest so wie in den letzten Tagen. Sie lagen dicht aneinander gekuschelt nackt im Bett und wollten wie jeden Morgen nicht aufstehen. Es war einfach zu warm und bequem unter der weichen Bettdecke, da..

 

Moment. Nackt? Vorsichtig bewegte sich Michael erneut. Hatte er soeben richtig gefühlt, hatte er wirklich das glatte Material der Bettwäsche gegen seine nackte Haut gefühlt? Auch gegen seine Mitte?

 

Noch mit geschlossenen Augen musste der Blonde entsetzt feststellen, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte. Völlig erschrocken und plötzlich putzmunter öffnete der Ältere mit einem Mal seine noch immer verschlafenen Augen. Wo war er? Was war passiert? Warum war er nackt?

 

Verzweifelt sah er sich schnell im Zimmer um, um Antworten zu finden. Und plötzlich bekam er sie, wenn er den schimmernden, goldenen Adler und die große Kristallkugel auf dem Tisch in der Ecke zu ihm runter strahlen sah. Und mit einem Mal erinnerte sich der Blonde wieder an alles und im nächsten Moment breitete sich auch schon ein großes, überglückliches Grinsen auf seinen Lippen aus.

 

Nur diese Bewegung in seinem Gesicht gab ihm einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Schläfe. Man, hatte er einen Kater, aber das war nach gestern Nacht auch kein Wunder. Vorsichtig blickte Michael zu seiner linken Schulter rüber, um Stefan noch immer friedlich in seinen Armen schlafen zu sehen.

 

Das nackte Bein seines besten Freundes berührte Michaels unter der Decke, während sein halber Oberkörper ausgedeckt war. Der Blonde konnte es einfach nicht mehr erwarten ihn zu wecken und seinen überforderten und geschockten Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen.

 

„Kleiner, Kleiner wach auf.“ Flüsterte der Ältere hastig zu ihm hinab, woraufhin Stefan sich langsam zu bewegen begann. Nachdem er sich seine müden Augen gerieben hatte und sich auch etwas gestreckt hatte, fragte der Braunhaarige mit einer verschlafenen Stimme „Was ist los Michi? Haben wir verschlafen?“

 

„Nein.“ Antwortete der Ältere, während er sich bereits auf die Lippen beißen musste, um nicht schon jetzt laut loszulachen. Stefan versuchte noch immer Herr über seinen müden Körper zu werden, als ihm sein bester Freund mitteilte „Es ist schon wieder passiert.“

 

Der Jüngere ließ diese Information erst einmal sacken, bevor seine Augen plötzlich aufschlugen und diese so vertrauten, dunklen Augen zu Michael geschockt hinauf blickten. „Wir haben es schon wieder gemacht Kleiner.“ Jetzt konnte auch der Ältere mit besten Willen sein breites Grinsen nicht mehr zurück halten, als er den Kleinen amüsiert beobachtete.

 

Dieser sah ihn noch immer ungläubig an, bevor er seine Augen zu den Trophäen auf dem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke schweifen ließ. Seine Augen weiteten sich anhand was er dort vor fand noch einmal, da er sich vermutlich gerade auch an die Party erinnerte. Vorsichtig, fast schon zögerlich, hob er anschließend die Bettdecke an, um seinen eigenen aber auch Michaels nackten Körper darunter zu entdecken.

 

Nach dieser Kenntnis ließ er die Decke schnell wieder fallen und seine Wangen bekamen eine dunkelrote Farbe, während er schließlich verlegen zu seinen besten Freund wieder hinauf blickte.

 

„Guten Morgen, Kleiner.“ Begrüßte ihn Michael herzlich, während er zu ihm hinab strahlte. Doch Stefan erwiderte nichts, sodass der Ältere kurzzeitig die Panik bekam, dass er das gestern Nacht passierte bereute. Doch dann konnte der Ältere beobachten, wie die Lippen seines besten Freundes ein breites Lächeln formten und er noch immer etwas ungläubig zu kichern begann.

 

„Oh mein Gott. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Nicht schon wieder.“ Sagte er schmunzelnd und auch etwas überfordert zu sich selbst, woraufhin Michael erleichtert zu lachen begann. Die beiden verbrachten noch einigen Minuten in ihrem warmen Bett um den gestrigen Tag Revue passieren zu lassen. Auch wenn sie sich dicht aneinander kuschelten, achteten sie dennoch darauf, dass die Bettdecke zwischen ihren nackten Körpern war.

 

Schließlich mussten beide feststellen, dass auch wenn sie einen üblen Kater hatten, sie dennoch irgendwann aufstehen mussten, da es bereits nach Mittag war. Nach einer kurzen Dusche, machten sich die beiden am Weg zum Mittagessen. Auch wenn sie sich nicht ganz wohl fühlten, hatte sie dennoch beide etwas Hunger und vor allem einen riesigen Durst.

 

Es war leiser als sonst beim Essen, da die meisten nur mit einen Glas Wasser mit aufgelösten Aspirin da saßen, aber dennoch machten einige positive Bemerkungen über ihren Sieg, als die beiden Zimmerkollegen den Raum betraten.

 

Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch zu ihren Teamkollegen, die alle nach letzter Nacht extrem fertig aussahen. Nachdem Michael und Stefan ihr Mittagessen bestellt hatten, fragte Gregor plötzlich aus heiteren Himmel „Und, habt ihr zwei gestern noch weiter gefeiert?“

 

Stefan, der gerade eifrig von seinem Getränk herunter trank, verschluckte sich schlimm und begann stark zu husten. Auch Michael sah seine Teamkollege für ein paar Sekunden geschockt an, bevor er seinen besten Freund half sich zu beruhigen indem er ihn gegen den Rücken klopfte.

 

Die anderen konnten doch nichts über die beiden wissen und was sie gestern Nacht getan hatten, oder? Ja, sie waren gestern beide ziemlich laut gewesen aber haben sie sie wirklich gehört und konnten sie sich heute vor allem noch daran erinnern?

 

Da Stefan mit seinem hochroten Gesicht noch immer unfähig war zu antworten, sagte der Ältere schließlich „Ich glaube wir haben gestern genug gefeiert.“ Zustimmend nickten alle mit einem von Kopfschmerzen gequälten Lächeln.

 

Nachdem die beiden besten Freunde diesen Schrecken verdaut hatten und sie ihr Mittagessen intus hatten, gingen alle wieder in ihre Zimmer zurück um zu packen. Es war Abreisetag und auch wenn dieser Tag Michael immer etwas traurig machte, war dieser doch noch um einiges schlimmer, da er das Ende von etwas ganz besonderen war.

 

Er hatte sich seinen großen Traum erfüllt. Er hatte zum ersten Mal ein Weltcup Springen gewonnen und sein bester Freund hatte sich sogar zwei seiner größten Träume erfüllt. Er hatte ebenfalls seinen ersten Sieg gefeiert und so ganz nebenbei auch noch die berühmte Vierschanzentournee gewonnen. Mit einem großen Lächeln auf den Lippen verstauten die beiden ihr gewonnen Trophäen in ihren Koffern.

 

Doch auch wenn das hier das Ende war, war es zur selben Zeit auch ein Anfang.

 

Da ihre Familien bereits unten am Parkplatz auf sie warteten, sagte Michael noch zu Stefan, bevor sie ihr Zimmer verließen „Kommst du morgen zu mir? Ich denke wir sollten einmal über alles reden.“ Zustimmend nickte der Kleine seinen Kopf, bevor sie etwas wehmütig ihr Doppelzimmer verließen.

 

Als Michael dann endlich zu Hause angekommen war, legte er sich erstmal auf seine Wohnzimmerbank um ein Nickerchen zu machen. Er schlief mit dem Bildern ein, wie sich Stefan und er heute am Nachmittag vor ihren Familien verabschiedet hatten, bevor sie sich nach durchgehenden zwei Wochen zusammen seien trennen mussten.

 

Nach seinen Nickerchen fand der Blonde leider keine anderen Ausreden mehr, als sich auf seinen Schmutzwäscheberg von dem letzten Tage zu stürzen. Außerdem musste er noch einen schönen Platz für seine erste Weltcuptrophäe finden.

 

Als er sich gerade ein Sandwich gemacht hatte und sich gemütlich zum Fernseher gesetzt hatte, vibrierte sein Handy. Und auch ohne zu wissen wer es war, begann er bereits zu grinsen, da er eigentlich ganz genau wusste wer es war.

 

Stefan. Die beiden schrieben darüber wann sie sich morgen treffen wollten und dass sie ausmachten morgen wirklich nur zu reden und nicht mehr. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen. So mussten wirklich einmal darüber sprechen, bevor sie wieder aufeinander herfielen.

 

Als am nächsten Nachmittag die Klingel von Michaels Wohnungstür zu hören war, begann sein Herz unwillkürlich in seiner Brust auf und ab zu hüpfen. Mit einen strahlenden Lächeln begrüßte er seinen besten Freund, der ihm dasselbe liebevolle Lächeln zurück schenkte und mit glücklichen Augen zu ihm hinaufblickte.

 

In dem Moment als die Haustüre hinter den beiden zufiel, war Stefan auch schon in Michaels Armen. Er hielt den Kleinen fest, inhalierte lange seinen so einzigartigen und für den Blonden auch schon so gewohnten Körperduft. Zum Schluss flüsterte er noch, mit der Nase tief in seinen braunen Haaren vergraben „Ich hab dich vermisst, Kleiner.“ Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und noch heller leuchtenden Augen erwiderte der Jüngere, dass er ihn auch vermisst hatte, was Michaels Herz erneut hüpfen ließ.

 

Nachdem es sich die beiden in Michaels Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht hatten, begann ihr ausgemachtes Gespräch. Anfangs sprachen sie darüber, dass sie das Geschehene der letzten Tage noch immer nicht fassen konnten und Michael wollte auch wissen, wo Stefans Trophäen bei ihm zu Hause Platz gefunden hatten und ob er die unzähligen Zeitungsartikeln von ihnen beiden schon gesehen hatte. Dann war aber unausweichlich der Punkt gekommen, an dem die beiden über dieses eine Thema sprechen mussten.

 

Es stand gar nicht in Frage, dass auch nur einer der beiden das Passierte nicht gewollt hatte. Den anderen nicht gewollt hatte. Dennoch wussten sie nicht wie es weiter gehen sollte, wo sie das ganze hinführen wird. Schlussendlich entschieden sie, dass sie nichts ändern wollten. Sie wollten dieselben besten Freunde sein wie vor der Tournee, nur dass sie eben wann immer sie wollten auch etwas mehr waren.

 

Sie wussten nicht wie lange diese Phase in ihrem Leben anhalten würde, aber solange es ihnen Spaß machte und keiner der beiden verletzt wurde, wollten sie es so fortführen. Und falls einer der beiden während dieses Weges jemand anderen kennen lernen sollte, dann wäre es auch in Ordnung. Letzteres war Michaels Vorschlag, nachdem ihm Stefan erzählt hatte „Lisa hat sich bei mir gemeldet.“

 

Der Ältere war darüber nicht überrascht, denn es bestätigte nur seine Vermutung, dass die junge Frau nur auf Stefans Berühmtheit aus war, jetzt da er Tourneesieger war. „Oh. Verstehe.“ Sagte der Blonde mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinen Freund. Er konnte auch den leisen Unterton an Traurigkeit nicht unterdrücken, denn er wusste was dies bedeutete.

 

Natürlich hatte Stefan noch Gefühle für seine Ex-Freundin. Michael konnte es verstehen, auch wenn er es zur selben Zeit nicht wahr haben wollte. „Und du möchtest zurück zu ihr.“ Es war keine Frage, da Michael die Antwort dazu bereits schon kannte.

 

„Was? Nein, ich will nicht zurück zu ihr. Ich.. ich will bei dir bleiben.“ Erklärte ihn Stefan fast ein wenig zu schnell und hastig. Seine letzten Worte hallten noch immer im Raum, woraufhin der Braunhaarige etwas verlegen wurde. „Ich mein.. ich.. ich will nicht mehr zurück zu ihr. Seitdem wir getrennt sind habe ich irgendwie das Gefühl bekommen, dass sie nur mit mir zusammen war, weil ich des Öfteren am Podium stand und ihr mit den Preisgeldern schöne Sachen gekauft habe. Und dann verliere ich einmal und schon ist sie weg.“

 

Stefan tat Michael leid, er wusste dass diese Erkenntnis ihn schmerzte, aber er war gleichzeitig auch froh, dass der Kleine von ganz alleine dahinter gekommen war. „Ich hätte es nicht besser sagen können, Kleiner.“ Sagte der Ältere sanft, während er seine Hand vorsichtig auf Stefans Unterarm legte.

 

„Wie? Du meinst also du hast es die ganze Zeit über gewusst?“ Fragte der Jüngere schockiert. Plötzlich wurde Michael heiß, auch wenn ein kalter Schauer seinen Rücken runter lief. Er zog seine Hand wieder zurück, während er den Gesichtsausdruck seines Zimmerkollegen musterte. Vielleicht hätte er es doch seinen besten Freund sagen sollen und ihn nicht einfach gegen eine Wand laufen lassen dürfen, bis er es selber kapierte.

 

Was wäre denn gewesen, wenn sie zusammen gezogen wären? Wenn sie geheiratet hätten? Oder wenn Lisa schwanger geworden werde? Dann wäre es zu spät gewesen Stefan seine Gedanken und Vermutungen mitzuteilen. Was war er nur für ein mieser Freund.

 

„Stefan, ich.. Es tut mir leid, ich hätte es dir sagen sollen. Aber ich wollte sie dir nicht vermiesen, ich wusste ja nicht einmal ob meine Vermutungen stimmen. Außerdem hatte ich gar nicht das Recht dazu. Aber du hast Recht, es war falsch von mir. Ich.. ich bin ein mieser Freund. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hätte dich beschützen sollen. Hätte es verhindern sollen, dass sie dich verletzt.“ Michael versuchte ihn seine Lage zu erklären, auch wenn er selber eingestehen musste, dass es nicht richtig von ihm war, da es sich so falsch anhörte.

 

Plötzlich legte Stefan seine warme Hand auf den Unterarm des Blonden, bevor er ihn schnell beruhigte „Du bist kein mieser Freund, Michi. Ganz im Gegenteil. Du bist der beste Freund auf der ganzen Welt, den ich eigentlich gar nicht verdient habe. Du wolltest mich doch nur beschützen, so wie du es immer tust. Du passt ganz einfach immer auf mich auf und du kannst Menschen auch so viel besser einschätzen als ich. Ich weiß ich bin manchmal naiv, aber ich hatte es dennoch bei Lisa so lange nicht wahrhaben wollen.“

 

Aufmunternd und auch gleichzeitig dankbar lächelte der Ältere zu ihm hinab. „Du bist nicht naiv, Kleiner. Du siehst ganz einfach immer nur das Gute in den Menschen. Ich bewundere dich dafür und du kannst doch nichts dafür, dass sie dich so behandelt und ausgenutzt hat. Aber du kannst mich ja beim nächsten Mal in deine Entscheidung mit einziehen.“ Schlug der Ältere mit einen Augenzwinkern vor, woraufhin der Braunhaarige lachen musste.

 

Michael schlug dann eben auch vor, dass falls sie beide jemand neues kennen lernen sollten, sie sich gegenseitig nicht im Weg stehen würden. Sie werden diese kommende Zeit zusammen genießen, solange sie dauern wird und auch danach wird sich nichts in ihrer Beziehung ändern und niemand würde von ihnen beiden und ihren Erlebnissen je erfahren.

 

Plötzlich viel Michael ein, dass wenn sie das nächste Mal intim sein werden, sie zum ersten Mal nüchtern sein werden. Zumindest wollten sie dies beide so. Sie konnten sich doch nicht immer nur gegenseitig glücklich machen, wenn sie betrunken waren, nur da es in diesem Zustand einfacher und leichter war.

 

Der Ältere wusste schon jetzt, dass es dann etwas schwieriger werden würde, vor allem für Stefan. Der Kleinere war in dieser Hinsicht immer sehr schüchtern und zurückhaltend,  wurde auch immer gleich knallrot. Erotik machte ihn sprachlos, auch wenn er das sonst nie war.

 

Doch es würde dennoch perfekt werden, denn die beiden wussten einfach was der andere wollte, wie er den anderen dazu bringen konnte sich gut wie nur irgendwie möglich zu fühlen und beide waren sich auch einig, dass wenn diese eine Nacht in Oberstdorf nicht gewesen wäre, sie sich einige ihrer größten Träume nie erfüllt hätten können. Diese neue Stufe ihrer Freundschaft hatte sie nur noch stärker gemacht.

 

Nachdem ihr Gespräch beendet war und sie sich beide einig waren, spielten sie ein wenig FIFA, so wie sie es immer getan hatten. Michael zeigte Stefan anschließend noch ein paar Videos auf Instagram, bevor sich der Jüngere wieder auf den Weg machen musste.

 

Der einzige Unterschied zu einen der zahllosen vorherigen Nachmittage, die die beiden zusammen in Michaels Wohnung verbracht hatten, war dieser, dass beim Abschied der Blonde seinen besten Freund umarmte und einen schnellen aber liebgemeinten Kuss auf seine Wange presste. Stefan errötete im selben Augenblick, was den Älteren schmunzeln ließ.

 

„Pass gut auf dich auf, Kleiner. Fahr langsam.“ Flüsterte der Ältere zu seinen besten Freund hinab. „Immer. Ich schreib dir wenn ich zu Hause bin.“ Versicherte er ihn und Michael konnte es schon jetzt nicht mehr erwarten auf seinen Handybildschirm eine neue Nachricht von ihm zu lesen.

 

Die Tage vergingen ohne dass die beiden Zimmerkollegen erneut intim geworden sind. Natürlich genossen sie die manchmal etwas schüchternen Berührungen und schnellen Küsse des anderen, aber mehr war zwischen den beiden seit der Siegesnacht nicht passiert. Sie hatten sich seit dem auch nicht mehr auf den Mund geküsst.

 

Sie kuschelten zwar immer, wenn sie gemeinsam fernsahen und sie schliefen auch immer eng umschlungen ein und ließen die ganze Nacht nicht voneinander ab, doch mehr passierte in den ersten Tagen, die sie gemeinsam in ihrem Doppelzimmer verbrachten auch nicht.

 

Doch dann waren die beiden bei dem zweiten Weltcupspringen nach der Vierschanzentournee und ihr Verlangen hatte mal wieder genug gewartet und sie konnten sich einfach nicht mehr länger zurück halten. Heute stand Training auf der Schanze und in der Kraftkammer am Programm, doch der Abend gehörte nur ihnen beiden.

 

Auch wenn Stefan, so wie es Michael bereits vermutet hatte, ziemlich nervös und aufgeregt war, war sein Verlangen dann zum Schluss doch größer. Auch wenn der Jüngere nicht zu wissen schien wann, wie und ob er seinen besten Freund überhaupt berühren durfte.

 

Kurzerhand verfrachtete der Blonde ihn deshalb auf seinen Brustkorb rauf, verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinen Rücken und sah ihm tief in die Augen, woraufhin seine Wangen nur noch mehr erröteten. Michael wollte ihn nur helfen sich ihm zu öffnen und dass er endlich aufhört zu denken und sich einfach nur entspannte.

 

„Hey, ich bin es doch, Kleiner. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Mach einfach was du für richtig hälst oder was dir selber gefällt. Glaubs mir, du machst nichts falsch. Außerdem haben wir das alles doch schon gemacht.“ Bei seinen letzten Worten biss sich der Jüngere noch immer verlegen auf seine Unterlippen, während er versuchte Michaels Blick auszuweichen.

 

„Hör auf deinen Körper, Kleiner. Ich kann ihn doch spüren.“ Flüsterte der Blonde, bevor er Stefans Hüfte mit beiden Händen vorsichtig gegen seinen Körper und so auch gegen seine eigene Erektion drückte. „Genieß es“ Flüsterte der Ältere erneut. Deswegen wusste Michael, dass sein Freund es ebenfalls genauso schlimm wollte wie er selber und dass er ihn hier zu nichts zwang. Ertappt schaute Stefan ihn erschrocken an. Er hatte die Kontrolle über seinen eigenen Körper verloren und wusste nicht wie er damit umgehen sollte.

 

„Darf ich dich küssen?“ Der Ältere fragte dennoch, auch wenn Stefans bereits steinharter Penis für sich selbst sprach. Noch immer schüchtern nickte der Braunhaarige dennoch schnell mit seinen Kopf, bevor Sekunden später Michael seine Lippen bereits gegen die seinen presste. Es war ihr erster richtiger Kuss seit der Nacht in Bischofshofen.

 

Und von diesem Kuss an, war es fast so wie in dieser einen Nacht. Eng umschlungen lagen sie küssend in ihrem Doppelbett und jede neue Bewegung, jede neue Berührung die Michael machte, ließ den Kleinen zusammen zucken. Der Blonde wusste, dass sein bester Freund es auch wollte, aber ohne Alkohol wusste er einfach nicht was er machen sollte, wurde total schüchtern.

 

Michael verstand Stefans Nervosität, denn er fühlte sie auch, aber es war nicht notwendig sich so zu fühlen, da sie sich bereits schon zweimal so nahe waren. Eine halbe Ewigkeit versuchten die beiden warm zu werden, bis zu dem Punkt an dem ihnen ab dann ihre Gedanken und Gefühle nicht mehr im Weg standen. Sie ließen einfach los und fingen an endlich zu genießen.

 

Als Michael einmal von Stefans bereits geschwollenen Lippen abließ, konnte er sehen wie errötet die Wangen des Jüngeren bereits vor Erregung waren. Der Kleine wollte es nun unbedingt, er war bereit.

 

Dennoch gingen sie es ruhig an für ihr erstes Mal ohne Alkohol im Blut. Sie küssten sich, während sie sich gegenseitig mit den Händen gut fühlen ließen und sie schließlich in der Faust des anderen kamen.

 

Noch immer fühlte sich Stefan nicht wohl, wenn ihn sein bester Freund komplett nackt sah, was der Ältere natürlich respektiere und darauf Acht gab, dass zumindest sein Körper immer von der Bettdecke und so auch von Michaels Augen bedeckt war. Aber sie ließen sich ganz einfach Zeit und es wurde von Mal zu Mal besser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und, wie findet ihr die Abmachung der Beiden?  
> Hat doch irgendwie etwas Logisches und Vernünftiges, oder? ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Nach einigen Wochen konnte sich Michael gar nicht mehr vorstellen, warum sie beide anfangs so nervös waren. Manches Mal schafften sie es gerade noch so ihre Zimmertür hinter sich zu schließen bevor sie bereits übereinander her fielen.

 

Anfangs hatten sie sich nur gegenseitig mit ihren Händen befriedigt, da Stefan somit seinen nackten Körper gut unter der Bettdecke verstecken konnte, aber mit jedem Mal mehr Intimität wurden seine Ängste und auch seine Hemmungen weniger.

 

Nun war es ihm bereits komplett egal, wenn ihn sein bester Freund komplett nackt sah, was die ganze Sache natürlich viel einfacher und auch viel aufregender machte. Sie probierten neue Sachen aus, erzählten dem anderen was sie gerne hatten, wo sie gerne berührt werden wollten.

 

Meisten hatten die beiden, nachdem sie sich gegenseitig befriedigt hatte, keine Kraft mehr in ihre Pyjamas zu schlüpfen, sodass sie komplett nackt und bereits sehr müde meistens sofort in den Armen des anderen einschliefen. Michael konnte sich noch an den Morgen erinnern, an dem er mal wieder hinter den zierlichen Rücken seines Zimmerkollegen aufwachte.

 

Ihre noch immer nackten Körper waren dicht aneinander gepresst, seine Nase tief vergraben in den dunklen Haaren seines besten Freundes. Michael genoss es so aufzuwachen, sein Morgen war somit schon jetzt perfekt. Langsam küsste der Ältere seinen besten Freund mit sanften Küssen an seinem Hals, Kopf, Schulter und Wange wach.

 

Stefan wachte mit einen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen schließlich auf, noch bevor er überhaupt noch seine verschlafenen Augen das erste Mal diesen Morgen geöffnet hatte. Der Blonde hörte aber auch nach seinem Erwachen nicht mit seinen zärtlichen Liebkosungen auf. Ganz im Gegenteil. Nun begann auch seine Hand zu wandern um seinen perfekten Körper zu erforschen.

 

Sanft strich Michael mit seinen Fingerspitzen über Stefans Rippen, runter zu seinen durchtrainierten Bauch und schließlich tiefer zu seinem eigentlichen Ziel. „Michi.“ Stöhnte der Kleine, als sein Zimmerkollege seinen Morgenständer fest umschloss. Auch der Blonde selber konnte sein eigenes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als er die pulsierende Härte seines besten Freundes in seiner Faust spürte.

 

„Oh, Kleiner. Du bist so verdammt hart schon so früh am Morgen.“ Flüsterte der Ältere in das Ohr des Braunhaarigen, was ihn nur noch mehr zittern ließ. Michael wusste was er tat, wusste was Stefan gefiel, während er so wie immer sein bestes gab um seinen besten Freund so gut wie nur möglich zu befriedigen.

 

Der Kleine presste seinen Rücken und Arsch gegen Michael, sodass der Blonde ebenfalls laut aufstöhnen musste, nachdem sein Zimmerkollege sich gegen seine steinharte Erektion gepresst hatte und dieses wunderbare Gefühl durch seinen Körper schoss und ihn erbeben ließ.

 

Michaels Hand arbeitete noch immer hart an Stefan, doch es dauerte nicht lange bis das Stöhnen und Wimmern des Kleinen lauter, gefühlvoller und auch verzweifelter wurde. Und als der Braunhaarige dann den Namen von seinen besten Freund flüsterte, breitete sich ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen des Blonden aus.

 

Stefan spritzte, alles was er in dieser frühen Morgenstunde konnte, in Michaels Hand und in die Bettdecke der beiden. Der Ältere gab seinen besten Freund ein paar Augenblicke Zeit um sich wieder zu beruhigen, bis sich seine Atmung wieder verlangsamte und sein Herz nicht mehr raus aus seiner Brust springen wollte.

 

Während der Kleine noch immer versuchte wieder Herr über seinen Körper zu werden, wischte sich Michael seine Hand am Bettlacken ab, auch wenn er plötzlich das Verlangen bekam das Sperma seines besten Freundes von seiner Hand abzulecken.

 

Langsam drehte sich Stefan zu seinen Zimmerkollegen um, er wollte ihn wahrscheinlich gerade fragen warum er das soeben verdient hatte, wenn ihr Wecker zu läuten begann. Nachdem Michael das nervige Geräusch abgedreht hatte, blickte er runter zu seinen besten Freund um sein süßen Morgengesicht noch einmal zu mustern.

 

„Komm, Kleiner. Wir müssen los.“ Sagte der Blonde schließlich, was den Jüngeren überrascht schauen ließ. „Aber, was ist mit dir Michi?“ Fragte Stefan schockiert. Er meinte damit, dass zwar er nun befriedigt war, aber sein bester Freund noch immer mit einer Erektion neben ihm im Bett lag.

 

„Schon okay, Kleiner. Ich bin sicher du holst das am Abend nach.“ Zwinkerte Michael seinen besten Freund zu, bevor er sich zu ihm runter beugte und einen sanften Kuss auf seine etwas verschwitzte Stirn drückte. Die beiden Zimmerkollegen schlossen bei dieser liebevollen Berührung beide ihre Augen, um den Moment noch besser zu genießen. Es war einfach alles perfekt.

 

Die ganze Situation, dass sie eben manches Mal auch mehr als nur Freunde waren, war einfach perfekt und so einfach. Sie hatten zu Hause keine Freundin sitzen, die nie da war, wenn sie sie brauchten während sie unterwegs waren. Es war so unkompliziert, denn wenn sie es nun brauchten mussten sie nur ihren besten Freund fragen, der ihm dann immer sehr gerne bei seinem Problem half.

 

Einmal, sie waren gerade vom Laufen in ihr Hotelzimmer zurück gekommen, drehte Michael seinen jüngeren Freund gerade den Rücken zu, als er seinen durchgeschwitzten Pullover über den Kopf zog. Währenddessen fragte er Stefan etwas und da er die Frage auch nachdem er sich aus dem Pullover gequält hatte noch immer nicht beantwortet hatte, drehte er sich fragend zu seinen Zimmerkollegen um.

 

Michaels Haare waren komplett zerzaust, während er seinen jüngeren Freund noch immer auf seine Antwort wartend ansah. Aber Stefan schien ihn nicht einmal gehört zu haben und er schien auch nicht mitzubekommen, dass sein älterer Freund ihn genau beobachtete, während der Braunhaarige den nackten, durchtrainierten Bauch von seinem Freund anstarrte, der beim Ausziehen des Pullovers entblößt wurde.

 

Der Kleine fühlte sich noch immer unbeobachtet, während er sich bereits erregt auf seine Unterlippe biss und er seine Augen nicht mehr von dem Körper seines Freundes trennen konnte. Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, fragte der Blonde schließlich „Warum siehst du mich so an, Kleiner?“

 

Auf frischer Tat ertappt zuckte Stefan bei den Worten seines Zimmerkollegen zusammen und seine Wangen erröteten schnell. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Michael es mitbekommen würde und er hatte auch nicht gedacht, dass es so offensichtlich war.

 

Achtlos schmiss der Blonde den Pulli in die nächste Ecke, während er mit einer selbst bereits erregten Stimme sagte „Bist du etwa schon wieder geil, Kleiner? War dir heute Morgen etwa nicht genug?“ Langsam schloss er den viel zu großen Abstand zwischen ihren beiden Körpern, doch das Shirt, welches noch immer nur halb von Michaels Bauch bedeckte, ließ er wo es war, da es Stefan offensichtlich gefiel.

 

Ohne es mitzubekommen feuchtete der Jüngere seine Lippen bereits mit seiner Zunge an, da ihm plötzlich ziemlich heiß geworden war. „Mhm? Hast du vergessen wie man spricht, Kleiner?“ Wollte Michael von ihm wissen, als er ihn endlich erreicht hatte. Mit einem halb offenen Mund blickte der Kleinere rauf zu seinem älteren Freund, bevor er langsam seinen Kopf nickte.

 

Es kostete den Blonden ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, bevor er den Braunhaarigen nicht länger hin hielt und ihn hart und voller Sehnsucht küsste. Noch während ihres Kusses glitt seine Hand tiefer und tiefer, bis er Stefans bereits steinharten Penis durch seine zwei Schichten Kleidung rieb.

 

„Ich wusste es doch.“ Flüsterte Michael mit einem Lächeln triumphierend gegen seine angefeuchteten Lippen, was Stefan leise zum Wimmern brachte. Der Ältere machte danach kurzen Prozess, indem er die Jogginghose seines Freundes bis unter seinen süßen Arsch runter zog, sodass seine Erektion nun endlich genügend Platz hatte.

 

Schnell und so wie es sein Zimmerkollege am liebsten mochte befriedigte der Blonde ihn mit seiner Faust, während ihre Zungen einen süßen Kampf führten, den keiner der beiden gewinnen konnte und auch nicht wollte. Als es für den Kleinen zu viel wurde, seine Knie zu zittern begannen, lehnte er seine Stirn gegen den Brustkorb seines besten Freundes und flüsterte seinen Namen immer und immer wieder.

 

Liebevoll küsste Michael den braunen Schopf seines Freundes, während sein kleiner Körper sich bereit machte zu kommen. Doch Stefan begann immer mehr und mehr in seinen Armen zu zittern, seine Knie würden wohl bald nachgeben. Doch bevor es so weit kommen konnte, führte Michael den Jüngeren zu dem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke, setzte ihn mit Leichtigkeit darauf und vollendetet dort schließlich sein Werk.

 

Sowohl Stefans Kleidung als auch die seines Zimmerkollegen war zum Schluss von seiner weißen Körperflüssigkeit befleckt, was aber keinen der beiden kümmerte. Michael hielt den Kleinen so lange in seinen Armen fest, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte und seine Augen vor Lust nicht mehr glitzerten.

 

Zum Schluss half der Größere Stefan wieder vom Tisch runter und zog ihm seine Hose wieder an ihre eigentliche Stelle zurück. „Komm, Kleiner. Wir müssen zum Abendessen.“ Erklärte Michael ihm, woraufhin Stefan ihn überrascht ansah und fragte „Und du, Michi?“

 

Er spielte auf die sehr gut sichtbare Ausbuchtung in seiner eigenen Trainingshose an, wo dahinter nun seine Erektion verborgen lag. „Keine Angst, ich erledige das jetzt unter der Dusche, Kleiner“ Ließ Michael den Jüngeren wissen, er musste sich um ihn keine Sorgen machen.

 

„Lass mich dir helfen, Michi.“ Bot Stefan überraschend an, was Michael erst geschockt, dann aber ebenfalls lächeln ließ. „Bist du sicher?“ Wollte der Ältere dennoch noch einmal von ihm wissen, denn sie waren noch nie gemeinsam duschen gewesen. Gierig und schnell nickte der Jüngere seinen Kopf, bevor er ihm nur mit einem schelmischen Grinsen antwortete.

 

Die beiden Zimmerkollegen mussten auch feststellen, dass es seinen Reiz hatte, fast komplett angezogen aufeinander zu liegen und nur mit langsamen, tiefen Bewegungen und nie endenden Küssen sich gegenseitig zum Abspritzen in ihren Unterhosen zu helfen.

 

Alleine nur die Anwesenheit des anderen, machte sie beinahe verrückt. Sie lagen sich mehr als nur einmal in ihrem Doppelbett gegenüber, während sie an sich selbst Hand anlegten. Schon den anderen dabei zu zusehen, wie er sich selbst befriedigte, brachte genug Lust in sie um in ihrer eigenen Hand zu kommen, auch ohne das sie den anderen nur einmal berührten.

 

Sie liebten es sich gegenseitig vollzuspritzen, nur um danach darüber zu lachen wo und wieviel sie sich gegenseitig mit ihrer weißen Flüssigkeit getroffen hatten. Zum Schluss leckten sie das Sperma, ganz egal ob es das eigene oder das des besten Freundes war, wieder von der Haut des anderen genussvoll ab, während Stefan immer kicherte wenn sich Michael seinen Bauchnabel näherte.

 

Sie sahen sich auch gerne Pornos miteinander an und Michael gefiel es, wenn er Stefans Mund zu halten musste, wenn auch immer zu laut wurde, so dass ihre Teamkollegen in den Zimmern neben ihnen nichts mitbekommen. Ganz egal ob der Kleine sich gerade selbst befriedigte oder Michael am Werk war, er konnte sich ganz einfach nicht so gut wie der Ältere beherrschen, was Michael aber auch gleichzeitig sehr gefiel.

 

Schnell mussten sie auch feststellen, dass mit einander duschen gehen toll war. Nur mussten sie in den kleinen, hallenden Raum noch leiser sein als sonst immer, damit niemand etwas von ihnen beiden und was sie zusammen machten erfahren wird.

 

Da sie die letzten Wochen nur unterwegs waren, hatten sie gar keine Zeit oder Gelegenheit gemeinsam und vor allem alleine Zeit in ihrer Freizeit zu verbringen. Natürlich unternahmen die beiden zwischen den Wettkämpfen viel zusammen, aber bis jetzt hatten sie es nicht geschafft außerhalb eines Hotelzimmers Zeit zu zweit zu finden.

 

Doch Michael freute sich schon jetzt an den Tag, an dem er Stefan zu sich einladen konnte und sie so laut sein konnten wie sie beide nur mochten, ohne auf ihre Teamkollegen im Zimmer neben ihnen Acht zu nehmen. Sie würde sich austoben können.

 

Es war eine so tolle, einfach unkomplizierte Zeit, die die beiden jede Sekunde genossen. Und nachdem sie fertig waren, war alles so wie immer. Dann waren sie einfach nur die zwei besten Freunde. Und da sie sich gegenseitig so glücklich machten, wirkte sich das alles auch sehr positiv auf ihre Sprünge aus, da sie einfach keinen lästigen, nervigen Extraballast mit sich rum schleppen mussten. Und wenn dann küsste, saugte, bewegte und leckte diesen Ballast der eine für seinen besten Freund ganz einfach weg.

 

Stefan sprach seit dem Nachmittag in Michaels Wohnung nie wieder von Lisa und auch der Blonde selber hatte nicht einmal Lust einem hübschen Mädchen nachzusehen, auch wenn sie sich noch so viel Mühe gab. Es hatte sich etwas in seiner Gefühlslage verändert, seitdem sein bester Freund und er den Spaß ihres Lebens hatten. Nur konnte Michael dieses neue Gefühl noch nicht beim Namen nennen.

 

Der Blonde war noch nie ein Frauenheld gewesen, doch er hatte sich auch noch nie so wenig für Frauen interessiert als wie im Moment. Er wollte nicht einmal jemand neues kennenlernen, denn er wusste, dass es nie so unkompliziert, aufregend, lustig und schön werden würde als wie mit Stefan.

 

Aber auch wenn es so toll war, hatte sich dennoch etwas zwischen den beiden besten Freunden verändert. Michael konnte nicht benennen was sich geändert hatte, aber irgendetwas war anders zwischen den beiden Zimmerkollegen anders als vorher. Dieses neue Gefühl hatte er vor allem seit dem Wochenende in Finnland.

 

Michael stand damals bereits als derzeit Drittplatzierte sicher unten gelandet hinter der Absperrung und wartete auf Stefan, der mal wieder als Letzter im zweiten Durchgang an der Reihe war.

 

Michael wusste, dass er seinen dritten Platz nicht behalten würde, aber er verlor ihn an niemanden lieber als an seinen besten Freund, der dadurch aufs Stockerl kam. Die beiden Zimmerkollegen hatten nämlich eine Abmachung, dass sie im Wettkampf keine Rücksicht auf den anderen nehmen werden, weshalb der Ältere wusste, dass Stefan es nicht mit Absicht tat, wenn er unerwartet viel zu früh landete.

 

Michael wusste nicht was passiert war, auch wenn er seinen Flug beobachtet hatte. Auf dem großen Bildschirm neben ihn sah er nun das traurige, enttäuschte und vor allem auch ratlose Gesicht seines besten Freundes, bevor er auch schon von den Veranstaltern zur Siegerehrung gedrängt wurde, da sich der Wettkampf sowieso schon über eine Stunde nach hinten verschoben hatte.

 

Der Ältere bekam nicht einmal die Chance zu den Kleinen rüber zu gehen und ihn zu fragen, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Als Michael gerade raus in den Auslauf gedrängt wurde, trafen sich seine Augen plötzlich mit die von Stefan, als er an ihnen mit etwas gesenkten Kopf vorbei schlich.

 

„Gratuliere, Michi.“ Teilte der Braunhaarige ihm schnell mit, bevor der Blonde auch schon wieder weiter geschoben wurde. Er konnte ihn nicht einmal antworten und auch wenn der Jüngere ein schmales Lächeln ihm zuliebe auf den Lippen gehabt hatte, wusste Michael dennoch, dass er sich riesig über das Passierte ärgerte.

 

Während der ganzen Siegerehrung suchten Michaels Augen verzweifelt und auch etwas besorgt Stefan in der Menge vor ihm. Doch er konnte den Kleinen nirgends sehen, auch nicht neben seinen Kollegen oder den anderen Teammitgliedern. Er war doch gerade noch hier gewesen. Vermutlich konnte ihn der Blonde aufgrund seiner Größe in der Menschenmenge nicht finden.

 

Oder Stefan sah sich das Ganze von der Ferne aus an, da er nicht wollte, dass ihn jemand lästige Fragen über seinen misslungen Sprung stellte. Doch Michael war sich sicher, dass der Jüngere von irgendwo aus zusah, nur brauchte er im Moment etwas Ruhe.

 

Doch auch nach der Siegerehrung war keine Spur von dem Braunhaarigen. Auch auf die Frage wo er abgeblieben sei, konnten ihm seine Teamkollegen keine Antwort geben. Später als sonst üblich, aufgrund des langen Wettbewerbs und den zahlreichen Interviews und Fotos wegen seines dritten Platzes, kam der Größere endlich in ihr gemeinsames Doppelzimmer.

 

Michael hatte gehofft den Kleineren hier anzutreffen, doch er fand das Zimmer leer auf. Noch nicht mal Stefans Tasche stand da. Der Blonde saß auf der Bettkannte ihres Doppelbetts und begann sich gerade richtig Sorgen um den Jüngeren zu machen, als endlich die Tür aufging.

  
Schnell, beinahe zu schnell, stand er auf und eilte um die Ecke. Stefan, es war zum Glück Stefan. Michael hielt inne, als sich ihre Augen trafen und der Braunhaarige ihn kurz gequält ansah, bevor er den Augenkontakt wieder brach um seinen Blick erneut zu senken. Der Ältere kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck leider schon zu gut.

 

Der Jüngere war von sich selbst zu tiefst enttäuscht und Michael hasste es wenn sich sein bester Freund so fühlte und sich selbst die Schuld an allem gab. Erst jetzt fielen ihm Stefans rote Nase und Wangen und seine von der Kälte blau gefärbten Lippen auf. Er war wohl weder in der Kraftkammer gewesen, noch hatte er ein Gespräch mit ihrem Trainer geführt, wie es Michael anfangs vermutete hatte.

 

Stefan musste draußen gewesen sein, er hatte vielleicht einen Spaziergang gemacht um etwas nachzudenken oder saß irgendwo alleine in der Kälte und machte sich selbst die ganze Zeit über Vorwürfe. Michael fühlte sich schlecht, dass er nicht bei seinem kleinen Freund gewesen war. Er hätte ihn trösten müssen, für ihn da sein sollen, als er ihn gebraucht hatte.

 

Noch immer kraftlos und mit gesenkten Schultern stand Stefan in der Mitte des Raums, sein Blick war stumm auf seine Schuhe gerichtet. Langsam nährte sich Michael seinen besten Freund, bevor er vorsichtig die Tasche aus seinen Händen nahm und sie auf den nächsten Sessel ablegte.

 

Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen nahm der Blonde seinen jüngeren Zimmerkollegen in die Arme. Er hielt ihn einfach nur fest und sagte dabei kein Wort. Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke bis Stefan die Umarmung erwiderte und seine Hände um Michaels Bauch schlang und seinen Kopf gegen seine Brust lehnte.

 

Der Ältere konnte seinen Zimmerkollegen müde und traurig gegen seinen Hals lange ausatmen fühlen, als er sich einfach in seinen Armen fallen ließ. Genauso wie Stefan schloss auch Michael seine Augen, während er sanft über seinen Rücken strich. Der Braunhaarige zitterte am ganzen Körper, so kalt war ihm, während er dankend die Wärme und Geborgenheit seines besten Freundes annahm.

 

„Herzlichen Glückswunsch zum dritten Platz, Michi.“ Flüsterte der Braunhaarige schließlich nach einer halben Ewigkeit. Als Antwort drückte der Blonde ihn mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen noch näher an sich ran und flüsterte zurück „Danke, Kleiner.“ Keiner der beiden löste die Umarmung, keiner der beiden wollte mehr loslassen.

 

Bis der Ältere sie beide vorsichtig in Richtung Bett führte und sie schließlich eng umschlungen wortlos nebeneinander lagen. Stefan hatte nur einen dünnen Pullover an, weshalb sein ganzer Körper noch immer stark zitterte und eiskalt war.

 

„Möchtest du darüber reden?“ Fragte der Größere vorsichtig, woraufhin der Jüngere schnell aber auch entschlossen seinen Kopf schüttelte. Sie mussten nicht reden, sie konnten auch einfach nur hier liegen bleiben. Doch Michael musste den Kleinen irgendwie warm bekommen.

 

Er drückte ihn noch näher an sich, hielt ihn fest in den Armen, rubbelte seinen Rücken und auch wenn der Jüngere sich hilfesuchend gegen ihn kuschelte half es alles nichts. Stefan hörte einfach nicht auf zu zittern und Michael schaffte es nicht ihn warm zu bekommen. Schließlich kam er zu der Erkenntnis, dass es auch nichts bringen würde seinen eiskalten Körper zuzudecken, da es ewig dauern würde bis er sich wieder erwärmt.

 

Der Blonde fasste einen Entschluss, bevor er sich kurz von seinem besten Freund löste und er ihn dafür überrascht und auch etwas traurig über die verlorene Geborgenheit und Wärme nachsah, als er sich vom Bett erhob. Deshalb ließ er ihn schnell wissen „Bin gleich wieder da, Kleiner.“

 

Rasch drehte Michael das Warmwasser in ihrer Dusche auf und nachdem er sichergestellt hatte, dass die Temperatur angenehm war, kehrte er zu Stefan zurück, der noch immer wie ein Fötus auf der Matratze lag und sich abfror.

 

Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, nahm Michael Stefans Hand und zog vorsichtig daran, solange bis er ihm ins Bad folgte. Er hatte keine Hintergedanken, als er zuerst sich selbst und dann auch seinen besten Freund entkleidete. Er wollte ihn nur endlich warm bekommen und dass er aufhört so stark zu zittern. Der Jüngere protestierte keinen Augenblick, er vertraute seinen besten Freund und ließ ihn einfach machen.

 

Vorsichtig führte er den Kleineren dann schließlich in die Dusche und platzierte ihn genau unter die warmen Wasserstrahlen. Dankend über die wohltuende Wärme schloss Stefan seine Augen und legte seinen Kopf zurück in den Nacken, sodass sein Freund seinen langen Hals und die Venen dort bewundern konnte.

 

Wenn der Braunhaarige es gewollte hätte, dass ihn Michael auf diese eine Art wieder aufmuntern hätte sollen, dann hätte er dies für seinen Freund natürlich gerne getan. Aber

als der Ältere an seinen Freund runter sah und bemerkte, dass er dies im Moment definitiv nicht wollte und er auch nicht in Stimmung dazu war, war es für ihn natürlich auch in Ordnung.

 

Im Moment brauchte der Jüngere Michael einfach nur als Freund und er war mehr als nur glücklich darüber, dass er ihn jetzt bei sich haben wollte und er ihn trösten durfte.

 

Schließlich senkte Stefan seinen Kopf wieder, genauso bedrückt wie vorhin. Während die Wassertropfen nur so seinen traurigen Körper hinunter fielen, kam den Größeren plötzlich noch eine Idee. Er schnappte sich das Shampoo seines Zimmerkollegen, verteilte etwas auf seine Handfläche um es danach sanft in Stefans Haare einzumassieren.

 

Als der Braunhaarige begriff was sein bester Freund da tat, sah er mit seinen Rehlein Augen zu ihm auf. Aufmunternd lächelte Michael ihn an und kurz darauf breitete sich auch ein Grinsen auf Stefans Lippen aus. Der Blonde massierte weiter liebevoll seinen Kopf, zum Schluss glitt er mit seinen Finger noch durch die Haare des Kleineren, sodass sie in alle Richtungen davon standen.

 

Auch wenn Stefan sich selbst nicht sehen konnte, begann er dennoch zu lachen. Das erste Mal an diesem Abend. „Ich mag es, wenn du lächelst, Kleiner.“ Ließ Michael seinen besten Freund wissen, woraufhin er ihn anfangs nur überrascht ansah, bis er ein dankbares Lächeln auf seinen Lippen für seinen besten Freund zauberte.

 

Froh darüber, dass er wieder etwas besser gelaunt war und Michael ihn zumindest für kurze Zeit den heutigen Wettkampf vergessen lassen konnte, lehnte sich der Blonde zu Stefan hinab und küsste sanft seine Wange.

 

Da sie durch Michaels Bewegung nun beide unter dem Wasserstrahl standen und den Jüngeren auch das Shampoo in die Augen rannte, zog der Ältere sich wieder zurück und beobachtete erleichtert wie Stefan sich das Shampoo aus seinen Haaren raus wusch.

 

Wenn sich ihre Augen wieder trafen, ein paar dunkelbraune Strähnen in Stefans süßen Gesicht hangen und er ihn so liebevoll durch die Wasserstrahlen ansah, konnte Michael gar nicht anders als seine Stirn gegen die seines Zimmerkollegen zu lehnen.

 

Müde von dem anstrengenden Tag und den Geschehnissen schlossen beide ihre Augen und genossen einfach das warme Wasser ihre Körper hinunter laufen. Wenn sich ihre Augen wieder trafen, lächelten sie sich glücklich aber auch erschöpft an, bevor Stefan feststellte, dass nun Michael an der Reihe war.

 

Natürlich hatte der Kleinere Schwierigkeiten die blonden Haare seines Zimmerkollegen zu erreichen, weshalb sich Michael etwas zu ihm runter beugte, sodass Stefan nun auch seine Haare ein shampoonieren konnte.

 

Nachdem sie beide sauber waren und vor allem Stefan nicht mehr kalt war, stiegen sie aus der Dusche raus, trockneten sich schnell ab, schlüpften in ihre Pyjama und legten sich schnell, um ja keine Wärme zu verlieren, in ihr Doppelbett.

 

Dicht aneinander gekuschelt sahen sie sich The Walking Dead an und vermutlich der größte Grund warum Michael die Serie so sehr mochte war, dass Stefan sich manches Mal vor den Zombies erschrak, sich sogar auch fürchtete und deshalb dann immer noch näher an seinen besten Freund heran rückte.

 

An diesen Abend schliefen sie beiden zusammengekuschelt vor dem Fernseher ein und kurz bevor Michael den Jüngeren in das Land der Träume folgte, küsste er noch sanft den dunkelbraunen Schopf seines besten Freundes. Er würde immer für ihn da sein, wenn er ihn bräuchte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bahnt sich da vielleicht etwas an? ;) Mal sehen..


	18. Chapter 18

Es hatte sich etwas verändert, etwas das keiner der beiden beim Namen nennen konnte, aber sie fühlten es dennoch. Auch vorher hatten sie schon zusammen gekuschelt, waren in den Armen des anderen eingeschlafen oder genossen einfach nur die Streicheleinheiten des anderen.

 

Doch plötzlich fühlte sich alles anders an, so viel besser als vorher obwohl sie nichts geändert hatten. Plötzlich war es für sie genug, wenn sie am Abend einfach nur zusammengekuschelt sich einen Film ansahen. Sie küssten sich auch bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit, solange sie natürlich unter sich waren, ohne dass daraus mehr wurde.

 

Stefan lag oft auf Michaels Bauch und die zwei sahen sich verträumt in die Augen, während sie sich zahllose süße Küsse schenkten. Sie massierten sich auch gegenseitig nach anstrengenden Tagen und der Ältere mochte es auch den Kleineren zu kitzeln, sein niedliches Lachen zu hören, solange bis er ihn mit Tränen in den Augen anflehte aufzuhören.

 

Wenn Stefan oft während der Nacht aufwachte und Michael war zu weit weg von ihm, kuschelte der Jüngere sich immer schnell an seinen größeren Freund heran, woraufhin er ihn mit einen verträumten Lächeln auf den Lippen näher zu sich zog und liebevoll seinen Kopf küsste. Die beiden Freunde waren nun wirklich unzertrennlich.

 

Es war nun nicht mehr nur Sex. Es war mehr.

 

Es war alles perfekt, bis zu den einen Nachmittag in Polen. Sie vertrieben sich alle gerade etwas die Zeit zwischen dem Training und ersten Durchgang, wenn Stefan und Andreas Wellinger etwas miteinander herumalberten. Es war banal, sie hatten nur ihren Spaß, aber etwas tief in Michaels Bauch ließ ihn plötzlich wütend werden. Als die beiden dann zu ihm rüber kamen, fauchte er Andreas ohne Grund an, als der ihn etwas fragte.

 

Gleich darauf entschuldigte Michael sich schnell bei dem Deutschen, auch wenn er selbst nicht wusste, was er sich soeben dabei gedacht hatte und vor allem, warum er so sensibel reagiert hatte. Aber auch nach seiner Entschuldigung hatte er dieses schwere, ungute Gefühl in seiner Magengegend und aus einem unerklärlichen Grund war der Blonde total wütend auf Andreas. Nicht nur der soeben angesponnen Mitbewerber, sondern auch Stefan sah seinen Zimmerkollegen fragend an.

 

Für den Rest des Tages trug Michael dieses unangenehme Gefühl in sich rum, war nicht sehr gesprächig und war auf fast alles und jeden irgendwie wütend. Er wusste selber nicht was los war und auch als Stefan ihn fragte, ob alles okay war, konnte der Blonde nur unentschlossen nicken. Sein Zimmerkollege wusste, dass er im Moment nicht die Wahrheit sagte, wusste aber zur selben Zeit auch dass er ihn jetzt wohl besser ihn Ruhe lassen sollte.

 

Als die beiden dann am Abend in ihrem Doppelzimmer zurückgekommen waren, fragte der Jüngere seinen besten Freund dennoch vorsichtig „Du Michi, warum hast du den Andi vorhin eigentlich so angesponnen?“ Verlegen griff sich der Blonde an seinen Hinterkopf, bevor er nach Worten suchte und schließlich stammelte „Ich.. Naja.. Also.. Wenn ich ehrlich bin weiß ich es selbst nicht so genau. Ich hab dich mit ihm gemeinsam beobachtet und plötzlich wurde ich so.. Ich weiß auch nicht.. Irgendwie wütend. Oder.. Keine Ahnung warum ich mich in dem Moment so seltsam gefühlt habe.“ Versuchte der Ältere zu erklären.

 

Dieses Verhalten war sehr untypisch für ihn, da er so gut wie nie wütend wurde, sondern immer sehr vernünftig, ausgeglichen und kontrolliert war. Verständlich nickte Stefan, bevor das Thema für ihn auch schon wieder durch war und er etwas in seinen Rucksack suchte.

 

Während ihn Michael beobachtete, stelle er sich seinen besten Freund wieder neben den, zugegeben sehr gut aussehenden, Deutschen vor. Wie der Andreas ihn angelächelt und angesehen hatte. Wie sie gemeinsam lachten und Spaß hatten, fast so wie sie beide es immer hatten. Und dann wusste der Blonde warum er sich heute plötzlich so wütend und gleichzeitig auch unwohl gefühlt hatte, in dem Moment als er zusammenzuckte, wenn das Bild von den beiden vor seinen Augen auftauchte wie sie sich innig küssten.

 

„Ich glaube ich war eifersüchtig auf den Andi.“ Platzte es plötzlich laut aus ihm heraus. Stefan hielt sofort inne und sah seinen Zimmerkollegen fragend an. Michael war froh, dass er das soeben gesagte nicht nur gedacht hatte. Nun wusste der Braunhaarige warum er heute so untypisch reagiert hatte.

 

„Eifersüchtig? Aber warum und auf wen Michi?“ Wollte sein bester Freund wissen, während er ihn noch immer überrascht ansah. Der Blonde musste kurz auflachen, bei seiner ernstgemeinten Frage, da es für ihn selbst doch offensichtlich war. „Weil ich mir vorgestellt hatte.. Naja, dass ihr beide.. Du und der Andi.. Ich konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass ihr zwei dieselben Sachen miteinander macht als wir beide.“

 

Stefan sah seinen besten Freund daraufhin nur noch mehr geschockt und unverständlich an. „Aber.. aber wieso sollte ich mit dem Andi.. Wie kommst du denn auf den Gedanken Michi?“ Wollte er noch immer total überfordert wissen. „Es schoss mir in dem Moment einfach so durch den Kopf. Keine Ahnung wieso. Naja, ihr zwei versteht euch doch sehr gut und der Andi ist auch hübsch und so..“ Versuchte der Ältere ihm zu erklären.

 

Stefan fühlte sich etwas verlegen, weshalb seine Wangen eine rosige Farbe bekamen. „Aber der Andi würde sich doch nie jemanden wie mich aussuchen. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, bin ich mehr überrascht, dass er nichts von dir will. Ich mein, ihr zwei würdet toll zusammen passen und außerdem..“ Der Kleine hielt kurz inne, bevor er lang ausatmete und seine Blick beschämt zu seinen Füßen wanderte „Außerdem ist er viel hübscher als ich. Und er würde von der Größe her auch perfekt zu dir passen. Er würde nie etwas mit jemanden wie mir anfangen. Und eigentlich verdien ich es auch gar nicht, dass du dich so um mich kümmerst.“

 

Das war zu viel für Michaels Ohren. Schnell eilte er auf die andere Seite des Bettes, das die Beiden bis jetzt voneinander getrennt hatte, um Stefans so traurig aussehendes Gesicht in seinen Händen vorsichtig anzuheben, sodass er ihn wieder in die Augen sehen musste, auch wenn er es im Moment gar nicht wollte, als Michael ihm versuchte zu erklären „Was redest du denn da Kleiner? Ich dachte eigentlich, dass der Andi _dich_ toll findet und er etwas von _dir_ will, und nicht von mir. Aber das ist jetzt eigentlich auch egal. Denn was ich mit Sicherheit weiß ist, dass ich dich toll finde. Und ich will dich und das am liebsten jede Minute. Und ich weiß nicht wer das behauptet hat, aber du bist der hübschestes, süßeste und lebenswerte Mensch den ich je in meinen Leben kennenlernen durfte.“

 

Michael konnte beobachten wie sich langsam Tränen in Stefans dunklen Augen bildeten bei seinen sanften Worten. „Hey, nicht weinen Kleiner. Wenn sich hier jemand fragen muss, ob er den anderen verdient hat, dann bin ich das wohl. Du bist unbezahlbar, einzigartig, einfach perfekt in meinen Augen. Niemand könnte dich je ersetzten. Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht traurig machen.“ Flüsterte der Blonde mit einen aufmunternden Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

 

Stefan versuchte dies zu erwidern, was verursachte, das eine Träne seine zarte Wange hinunter lief. Doch im nächsten Moment verdunkelte sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Kleinen wieder, als er an etwas denken musste, dass ihn offensichtlich sehr traurig machte. Noch bevor Michael nachfragen konnte was ihm so empfinden ließ, sagte der Braunhaarige etwas zögerlich „Lisa.“ Alleine bei dem Namen zuckte Michael schon zusammen.

 

„Sie hat damals mal unter einem Streit gesagt, dass ich froh sein sollte sie zu haben, dass sie mich überhaupt will, weil.. so wie ich aussehe würde ich sowieso niemand besseren als sie finden.“ Stefans Unterlippe zitterte die ganze Zeit, als er Michael etwas anvertraute, dass er bis jetzt nur für sich behalten hatte.

 

Entsetzt sah ihn sein Zimmerkollege an, denn er konnte das soeben gehörte nicht glauben. „Diese Schlampe. Falls ich sie jemals wieder sehen sollte, dann sag ich ihr aber gewaltig meine Meinung, das verspreche ich dir.“ Sagte Michael wütend, aber im Moment waren diese Worte nicht diejenigen, die sein bester Freund brauchte.

 

Auch wenn er noch immer innerlich vor Wut kochte, schluckte der Blonde diese runter und nahm seinen besten Freund stattdessen in seine Arme um ihn aufzumuntern. „Denk nicht mehr darüber nach, Kleiner. Das war alles Teil ihrer Masche. Sie wollte doch dass du das glaubst, aber es stimmt nicht. Ich habe in meinen ganzen Leben noch niemanden kennengelernt, der auch nur ansatzweise so ist wie du. Du bist so wunderschön, faszinierst mich bei einfach allem was du tust, ich bewundere deine einzigartige Persönlichkeit und du hast ein so großes Herz für einen so kleinen Mann.“

 

Michael konnte seinen Zimmerkollegen gegen seine Brust lächeln fühlen, was ihn selbst auch etwas erleichterte. „Bitte denk nicht mehr darüber nach, Kleiner. Das ist nun vorbei und war nie wahr. Bitte versuch dich nie zu ändern, denn in meinen Augen bist du perfekt so wie du bist.“ Der Blonde machte sich auch die stille Notiz, dass er Stefan von heute an so oft wie möglich sagen wird, wie toll er doch immer aussah.

 

„Ich bin so froh dich zu haben, Michi.“ Schluchzte der Braunhaarige gegen sein Shirt. Und nachdem Stefan sich von den Körper seinen Freundes etwas abgestoßen hatte, sodass sie sich wieder in die Augen sehen konnten, wischte der Ältere liebevoll seine klaren Tränen von seiner warmen Wange, bevor er sich wieder in seinen so vertrauten Augen verlor.

 

Und plötzlich wurde Michael in diesem Moment etwas klar. Er verstand nun endlich. Langsam ließ der Blonde seine Hände von Stefans Gesicht ab. „Ich bin auch so froh dich zu haben Kleiner. Aber.. so wie jetzt kann es zwischen uns nicht mehr weiter gehen. Das siehst du doch selbst auch ein, oder?“ Sagte der Ältere in einer ernsten Stimmlage, was den Kleinen unter ihm aufhorchen ließ.

 

Seine Worte hatten genau den Effekt, den Michael versucht hatte bei seinen besten Freund zu erreichen. Er wollte ihn kurzzeitig in den Glauben lassen, dass er nichts mehr von ihm wollte. Dass er nur wieder mit ihm befreundet sein wollte und nicht mehr. Aber war dies doch das genaue Gegenteil, das er eigentlich wollte.

 

Geschockt, traurig, verzweifelt und verletzt, es war eine Mischung aus all diesen Gefühlen, sah Stefan zu seinen Zimmerkollegen hinauf. Er wartete ab, ob Michael noch etwas sagen wollte, am besten, dass er das Gesagte nicht ernst gemeint hatte und alles so bleiben konnte wie es war.

 

Doch der Blonde blieb still, sah nur geduldig wartend zu ihm hinab, sodass dem Braunhaarigen zum Schluss nicht anderes mehr übrig blieb als es sich auch einzugestehen und verständlich seinen Kopf zu nicken „Du hast Recht. Wir können so nicht weiter machen.“

 

Stefan wollte sich gerade von ihm wegdrehen, vermutlich dass sein bester Freund seine Tränen nicht sehen konnte, wenn Michael sein Gesicht wieder vorsichtig zwischen seine Handflächen nahm und ihn mit einer sanften Stimme mitteilte „Ich weiß nun, wie du dich damals in Oberstdorf gefühlt hast Kleiner und ich verstehe jetzt endlich auch warum du dich damals so benommen hast, als du mich mit Sonja gesehen hast. Ich habe mich heute genauso gefühlt und hätte den Andi am liebsten eine reingehauen, auch wenn ich mir nur alles in meinen Kopf ausgedacht habe.“

 

Auch wenn es Stefan vermutlich gar nicht wollte, kullerten trotzdem die Tränen nach einander aus seinen glasigen Augen raus, während er mit einen halb offenen Mund seinem besten Freund genau zu hörte. „Ich will dich nicht teilen oder dich mit jemand anderen sehen. Ich will auch nicht, dass es so bleibt wie bisher. Ich will, dass du mein bist, Kleiner. Ich will, dass keiner von uns beiden sich noch einmal so fühlen muss. Ich will dein Freund sein Kleiner, dein fester Freund.“

 

Nun war Stefans Mund vor Überraschung und auch vor Schock weit geöffnet, so überwältigt war er. Sein Zustand brachte Michael zum Grinsen und Kichern. Der Kleinere wusste doch gar nicht wie niedlich er doch war. „Und was sagst du dazu kleiner Mann?“

 

Es dauerte noch ein paar mehr Sekunden, die er seinen besten Freund ansehen musste, um schlussendlich festzustellen, dass er nicht träumte. Auf einmal schlang Stefan seine Arme um den Blonden, zog ihn zu sich hinab und sagte mit einer zitternden Stimme „Oh, Michi. Ich hatte schon Angst du.. Ich dachte du magst mich nicht mehr und..“

 

Erst in den letzten Wochen, seit Bischofshofen, wurde dem Älteren klar wie gern er seinen besten Freund doch eigentlich hatte. Es war mehr als nur Freundschaft, mehr als Bruderliebe. Natürlich war es das alles auch, aber eben auch so viel mehr. Er konnte sich ein Leben ohne den Kleinen ganz einfach nicht mehr vorstellen.

 

Es war nicht nur eine Laune, ein Verlangen, die sie beide eine Zeit lang hatten. Nein, denn sie wussten nun ganz genau was sie wollten. Sie wollten einander und das richtig. Als Paar und nicht mehr nur als Freunde.

 

„Jetzt beruhig dich doch mal, Kleiner.“ Sagte Michael in sein Ohr, während er ihn in seinen Armen festhielt. Stefan zog seinen Kopf von seiner Schulter etwas zurück, sodass er seinen besten Freund wieder in die Augen sehen konnte. „Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich dich mag, Kleiner. Wie lieb ich dich doch habe.“ Flüsterte Michael zu ihm hinab.

 

Stefan saugte seine Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne, um den nächsten Strom an neuen Tränen für das erste zu unterdrücken. Denn er wollte ihn vorher noch unbedingt etwas Wichtiges sagen. „Ich hab dich auch lieb, Michi. Und ja, ich könnte mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen dich als meinen festen Freund zu haben.“

 

Nur eine halbe Sekunde später küssten sich die beiden innig und lange das aller erste Mal als Paar. Auch wenn sie beide noch so jung waren, wusste sie dennoch ganz genau was sie wollten. Michael wollte Stefan und Stefan wollte ihn mit genau demselben Verlangen.

 

Sie waren beide so glücklich, so überglücklich, dass sie es am liebsten jedem beim Abendessen erzählen wollte. Sie hätten es am liebsten in die ganze Welt hinaus geschrien, aber natürlich ging das nicht. Es war dennoch ein unbeschreiblich schönes Gefühl den Speisesaal zu betreten und zu wissen, dass der junge, wunderschöne Mann neben einen sein fester Freund war.

 

Nach dem Abendessen und einer kurzen Dusche, lag Stefan nur in seiner Boxershorts bekleidet auf Michaels Brust, der auch noch nur seine Shorts trug. Seinen Rücken lehnte der Ältere gegen den Bettrücken, während sie sich verträumt in die Augen sahen und sie beide es immer noch nicht fassen konnten, dass sie nun ein richtiges Paar waren.

 

Aber es fühlte sich so richtig an. Sie waren ganz einfach für einander bestimmt, ergänzten sich gegenseitig, waren perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt. Es war nicht nur eine kurze Phase in ihrem Leben gewesen, es war der Weg gewesen um heraus zu finden was sie wirklich wollten, wer sie wirklich waren.

 

Stefan hatte Michael zu einen besseren Menschen gemacht und der Blonde wusste, dass wenn er seinen besten Freund danach fragen würde, er schlagartig antworten würde, dass er auch das Beste aus ihm herausholte. Sie waren für einander bestimmt.

 

Noch immer lächelten sie sich gegenseitig verträumt an und ihre Augen strahlten um die Wette, wenn sich Stefans Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich veränderte. Der Ältere hatte nicht einmal die Gelegenheit nachzufragen was los war, wenn der Kleine mit einer leisen Stimme fragte „Bist du dir wirklich sicher, Michi? Ich mein, glaubst du nicht, dass du.. Naja.. Dass du irgendwann vielleicht wieder eine Frau möchtest? Ich mein, ich kann dir ja nicht dasselbe geben, nicht alles geben und vielleicht hast du ja irgendwann genug von mir.“

 

Fragend, traurig und auch etwas verzweifelt sah er seinen besten Freund mit seinen Rehleinaugen an. „Ach, Kleiner.“ Schmunzelte Michael, während er durch die dunklen, weichen Haare seines besten Freundes mit seinen Fingern strich. „An was du immer alles denken musst. Ich kann mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass ich dich und vor allem deinen niedlichen, perfekten Körper, der mich so ganz nebenbei auch ganz verrückt machen kann, freiwillig gegen jemand anderen eintauschen möchte. Von all den Frauen, die ich bis jetzt gesehen habe, bringst du mein Herz noch immer am meisten zum Verrücktspielen. Und auch wenn du mir nicht das gleiche geben kannst wie sie, gibst du mir dafür andere wunderbaren Dinge, die sie nie hätten tun können, auch wenn sie sich noch so bemüht hätten. Erst du hast mir gezeigt, was ich wirklich will und dass ich sie alle eigentlich nie wollte. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, mein kleiner Mann. Ich bleib bei dir.“

 

Während seiner einfühlsamen Erklärung, hatten sich klare Tränen in Stefans Augen gebildet, die er nun mit aller Kraft versuchte zurück zu halten. Doch als Michael begann seine Wange zärtlich zu streicheln, kullerten einige unkontrolliert zu seinen Kinn hinunter. „Du weißt gar nicht wie froh ich bin dich zu haben, Michi.“ Schluchzte der Braunhaarige mit einer verzweifelten und erleichterten Stimme zugleich.

 

„Ich bin auch mehr als nur froh dich an meiner Seite zu haben, Kleiner.“ Antwortete Michael gerührt. Doch Stefans neue Tonlage ließ ihn etwas verwundert zurück, wenn er plötzlich fortfuhr „Nein, du verstehst nicht. Ich brauche dich Michi, ich bin verloren ohne dich. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst hätte ich das alles nicht geschafft, von Anfang an. Du bist schon jemand ohne mich, aber ich bin nichts ohne dich. Du bist genau das was ich nicht bin, du ergänzt meine Schwächen und machst mich somit zu einen besseren Menschen.“

 

Geschockt beobachtete der Blonde seinen jüngeren Freund mit einen halb offenen Mund.

„Stefan, du..“ Begann er vorsichtig, aber dieses Mal horchte sein Zimmerkollegen nicht auf, wenn er ihn bei seinen vollen Namen nannte. Michael benutzte ihn nicht sehr häufig, was den Jüngeren normalerweise zum Schweigen brachte. Aber nicht in diesem Moment, denn er war noch nicht fertig. Stefan musste sich vorher erst alles von der Seele sprechen, bevor er wieder schweigen würde.

 

„Nein, Michi. Lass mich bitte vorher ausreden.“ Bat er ihn, bevor er sich hastig mit seinen Handrücken die Tränen von seinen Wangen weg wischte und dann schließlich fortfuhr zu erklären „Du gibst mir Halt. Du bist so genau, bei einfach allen was du tust. Du bist unheimlich klug und kein Chaot so wie ich, sondern bleibst immer bei der Sache und überlegst bevor du etwas tust, ohne dass du es später bereust. Du bleibst immer entspannt und ruhig. Du bist all das was ich nicht bin und deswegen brauchen ich dich so dringend in meinen Leben.“

 

„Ich weiß nicht ob oder warum ich dich verdient habe, denn du bist eigentlich zu gut für mich, hättest etwas so viel besseres als mich verdient. Aber du hast dich heute für mich entschieden und ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wieviel mir das bedeutet. Ich könnte vor Glück platzten, jedes Mal wenn ich dich ansehe. Du bist so wunderschön, egal ob von innen oder außen. Deine Haare sitzen immer perfekt, auch nachdem du den Helm abgenommen hast. Deine Lippen sehen aus als ob sie von Gott selber gezeichnet wurden und deine Augen erinnern mich immer an einen strahlend blauen Himmel. Ich bin süchtig nach deinem perfekten, ehrlichen Lächeln und lebe von deinen liebevollen Berührungen. Ich bin neidisch auf deine Größe und dein Talent logisch zu denken und immer positiv zu bleiben. Du gibst mir das Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit in einfach jeder Sekunde die ich mit dir verbringen darf. Ich bin süchtig nach dir Michi, süchtig nach den Gefühlen die du in mir auslöst und die Zeit die du für mich opferst. Du bist für mich einfach der Innbegriff von Perfektion. Ich.. Ich wollte nur dass du weißt, dass du alles für mich bist. Und noch so viel mehr.“

 

Total überwältigt sah Michael zu seinen besten Freund hinab, der zwar noch immer auf seiner Brust lag, aber sich während seiner Worte immer mehr und mehr aufgerichtet hatte, sodass sie sich nun in Augenhöhe gegenüber lagen. „Ich.. ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll.. Ich wusste nicht was ich dir.. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich dir so viel bedeute.“ Stammelte der Blonde noch immer komplett schockiert und überrascht.

 

Doch als Stefans Lippen langsam sein gewohntes süßes Lächeln bildeten, das Lächeln das er nur ihm schenkte, musste Michael plötzlich auch zu Grinsen beginnen. Denn er begann langsam die Worte seines besten Freundes zu realisieren und vor allem begann er ihre tiefe Bedeutung zu verstehen.

 

„Hat dir eigentlich schon jemals jemand gesagt wie niedlich du eigentlich bist, mein kleiner Mann?“ Fragte der Ältere schmunzelnd. „Ja. Das sagst du mir mehrmals täglich, mein Großer.“ Antwortete der Braunhaarige schelmisch, was Michael auflachen ließ. „Komm her du.“ Erwiderte er schnell, bevor er seinen besten Freund auch schon wieder näher an sich ran zog und ihn dankend lang und innig küsste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na das wurde aber auch Zeit für die beiden, oder? ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Michael hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass es noch besser, noch schöner werden könnte, als es bereits war. Und er war auch gleichzeitig nie so froh gewesen falsch zu liegen. Seitdem die beiden ein Paar waren, auch wenn sie natürlich niemanden davon auch nur ein Wort erzählten, wurde alles nur noch perfekter.

 

Die beiden jungen Männer hatten sich geeinigt, dass sie vorerst niemanden von ihrer Beziehung erzählen wollten. Sie hatten nicht wirklich Angst von den Reaktionen der anderen, aber es hatte einen gewissen Reiz ein so großes und wunderschönes Geheimnis vor den anderen zu haben.

 

Natürlich gab es Vor- und Nachteile, aber wenn sie einmal jemanden davon erzählen dann würde alles vorbei sein. Und bis dorthin genossen sie jede Sekunde ihrer Zweisamkeit und wenn es dann einmal soweit sein sollte, dann werden sie bereit sein und alles gemeinsam durchstehen.

 

Aber Michael und Stefan waren beide auch klug genug um zu wissen, dass eines Tages alles raus kommen würde und wenn es dann so weit sein würde, dann hatten sie ja noch immer einander. Sie wollten es aber dennoch als aller erstes ihren Familien sagen. Die beiden Zimmerkollegen wollten, dass sie es von ihnen selbst erfahren und nicht von den Medien, solang es sich irgendwie vermeiden ließ.

 

Die beiden wollten sich aber damit noch etwas Zeit lassen. Zumindest bis die Season vorbei sein wird, denn sie hatten derzeit so gut wie keine Pausen und wenn etwas Zeit zwischen den Wettkämpfen war, dann wollten sie diese genießen und völlig auskosten. Es wird sie nämlich dennoch etwas Überwindung kosten es ihren Familien beizubringen und vor allem den Medien.

 

Aber daran wollten die beiden Freunde jetzt noch nicht denken. Es war einfach alles viel zu schön um sich darüber jetzt Gedanken zu machen. Die Zeit wird kommen und wenn sie da sein wird, dann sind sie beide auch bereit dafür. Zusammen, als Paar.

 

Natürlich haben sich Michael und Stefan, wenn sie mal nicht auf Wettkämpfen waren, privat getroffen. Doch waren sie nie wirklich alleine, da sie meistens etwas im freien unternahmen, wo sie jederzeit jemand sehen konnte oder sie unternahmen etwas mit ihren gemeinsamen Freunden.

 

Aber heute würde es anders werden. Der Braunhaarige würde heute das aller erste Mal zu Michael kommen, seitdem sie ein Paar waren. Und das Beste, er wird heute bei ihn übernachten. Sie mussten darüber kein großes Geheimnis machen. Stefan erklärte seinen Eltern bevor er das Haus verließ, dass er heute bei Michael übernachten würde.

 

Dies war nichts Neues, ist schon des Öfteren vorgekommen, da die beiden etwas weiter auseinander wohnten. Aber was Stefans Eltern nicht wussten war, dass der Kleine heute Nacht das erste Mal zusammen mit seinen besten Freund in seinem Doppelbett schlafen würde.

 

Alleine bei dem Gedanken kribbelte es an Michaels ganzen Körper. Er konnte es schon jetzt nicht mehr abwarten, dass der Jüngere zur Tür herein kommt. Doch zuvor wollt der Blonde noch einkaufen und seine Wohnung etwas zusammen räumen. Auch wenn sein Zimmerkollege schon so oft bei ihm war, spürte der Ältere dass der Besuch heute etwas ganz Besonderes werden würde.

 

Michael war kein unordentlicher Mensch, aber dennoch putzte er das Badezimmer, staubsaugte, überzog sein Bett und legte frische Handtücher bereit. Alle paar Minuten sah er ungeduldig auf die Uhr um sich auszurechnen wie lange es noch dauern würde, bis Stefan ihn die langersehnte SMS schreiben würde, dass er nun von zu Hause weg fährt.

 

Michael kam es vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, die Zeit zwischen Stefans SMS und dem Läuten an seiner Wohnungstür. Der Blonde rannte fast, als er das Geräusch endlich hörte und sein Herz Stefan am liebsten entgegen gesprungen wäre, als er die Tür schnell öffnete und der Kleine mit einer Tasche in der Hand vor ihm stand.

 

Sie achteten immer davor die Türen vorher zu schließen, bevor sie sich lang umarmten und sehnsüchtig küssten. Auch wenn sie sich erst vorgestern das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, fühlte es sich dennoch wie Jahre an.

 

Und auch wenn ihre letzten körperlichen Berührungen genauso lange her waren, warteten ihre nie genug bekommenden Körper schon wieder auf die Zuneigung des anderen. Aber heute würden sie sich Zeit lassen. Sie würden nichts überstürzen, nicht aufpassen müssen und vor allem konnten sie so laut sein wie sie wollten. Sie hatten heute alle Zeit der Welt.

 

Um etwas zu reden nahmen die beiden auf Michaels Wohnzimmerbank Platz und tranken nebenbei genüsslich eine kleine Flasche Bier. Beide mussten zugeben, dass sie sich am liebsten schon jetzt über den anderen her machen wollten, sie waren es schon so gewohnt, aber heute war anders. Heute war besonders.

 

Nach einiger Zeit schlug der Blonde schließlich vor „Wollen wir ein bisschen in den Whirlpool gehen?“ Der Gesichtsausdruck des Kleinen stimmte seinen Vorschlag zu, aber dann änderte er sich plötzlich in Ärgernis, wenn er ihn wissen ließ „Verdammt, ich hab meine Badehose zu Hause vergessen. Kann ich mir eine von dir leihen?“

 

Michaels Lippen formten sofort ein schelmisches Grinsen, bevor er antwortete „Du brauchst doch gar keine Badehose, Kleiner.“ Erschrocken sah ihn sein bester Freund an, während sich seine Wangen in ein dunkles Rot verfärbten. „Aber Michi. Was ist wenn mich jemand sieht?“

 

„Wer soll dich denn schon sehen, Kleiner? Außerdem würde ich auch keine anziehen. Auf meinem Balkon kann uns niemand sehen. Und außerdem wird es bald dunkel.“ Erklärte ihm der Ältere. Natürlich hätte Michael ihm eine seiner Badehosen geborgt, wenn er nicht nackt in seinen Whirlpool hätte wollen, aber der erneute plötzliche Wechsel seines Gesichtsausdrucks sagte dem Blonden, dass Stefan der Gedanke sehr wohl gefiel. Vor allem da auch Michael nackt sein würde.

 

„Also ist es abgemacht?“ Fragte der Ältere dennoch. Schnell und wild nickte der Braunhaarige mit einem breiten Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. „Gut. Gib mir ein paar Minuten. Bin gleich wieder da, Kleiner. Lauf mir nicht weg.“ Ließ Michael seinen Freund wissen und als er aufstand drückte er einen sanften Kuss auf seine Stirn, was ihn nur noch mehr strahlen ließ.

 

Nachdem der Blonde keine drei Minute später wieder zurückkam, gingen die beiden sich ins Badezimmer umziehen beziehungsweise ausziehen. Sie mussten sich beide stark zurück nehmen, als sie den nackten Körper des anderen sahen, um ihn nicht an Ort und Stelle zu berühren.

 

Mit einen Handtuch um die Hüfte geschlungen, marschierten die beiden raus auf den Balkon, wo das Wasser des Whirlpool bereits sprudelte. Michael löste sein Handtuch als erstes und kletterte über den Rand hinein in das warme Wasser. Stefan folgte ihn gleich danach und nahm schließlich gegenüber von ihm Platz.

 

Sie redeten über alles was ihnen gerade so durch den Kopf ging. Sie lachten viel, alberten herum indem sie sich gegenseitig nass spritzten und lagen mit geschlossenen Augen im Wasser und genossen die wohltuende Wärme.

 

Es war in der Dämmerung des Tages, als sich die beiden bereits seit Minuten wortlos ansahen und sich gegenseitig anlächelten. „Na komm schon her, Kleiner.“ Gab ihn Michael schließlich die Erlaubnis, auch wenn der Blonde es niemals abgelehnt hätte, wenn der Jüngere einfach so zu ihn rüber gekommen wäre.

 

Mit einen vorfreudigen Lächeln nahm der Jüngere keine drei Sekunden später dicht neben seinen besten Freund Platz, der seinen rechten Arm um seine Schultern legte und ihn näher an sich heran zog. Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis sich ihre Lippen das erste Mal berührten.

 

Von da an waren keine Worte mehr notwendig. Ihre Blicke, Küsse und Berührungen sagten mehr als tausend Worte es jemals könnten. Wenn ihre Küsse immer tiefer, heißer und verlangender wurden, hob Michael den Jüngeren kurzerhand auf seine Schoß um ihn noch besser küssen zu können und um ihn gegen sich spüren zu können.

 

Die beiden stöhnten gleichzeitig auf, als sich ihre Erektionen berührten und Stefan sogar halb auf Michaels drauf saß. Liebevoll strich der Ältere ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht seines besten Freundes, bevor er jeden einzelnen Zentimeter seines Gesichts musterte.

 

„Du bist so wunderschön, mein Kleiner.“ Flüsterte Michael, was Stefan etwas verlegen machte. Der Ältere versuchte sein sich damals selbst gegebenes Versprechen, Stefan so oft wie nur möglich Komplimente zu machen, einzuhalten. Aber er meinte sie natürlich auch ernst. In diesem schwachen Licht, sah der Jüngere so wahnsinnig gut aus.

 

Seine Lippen waren gerötet und auch bereits etwas angeschwollen von ihren wilden küssen. Da er noch immer etwas außer Atem war, war sein Mund auch etwas geöffnet, was für Michael sehr einladend wirkte um seine Zunge wieder in ihm eindringen zu lassen. Und die einzigartigen, dunklen Augen seines besten Freundes machten ihn wie jedes Mal sprachlos. Sie hatten Feuer tief in ihrem inneren. Feuer das nur Michael in ihm auslösen konnte und auch nur er wieder löschen konnte.

 

Langsam ließ der Ältere seine rechte Hand von Stefan Schläfe tiefer zu seinem Nacken hinunter wandern, um ihn wieder zu sich her zuziehen, damit sich ihre Lippen endlich wieder vereinen konnten.

 

Ihre Körper spielten verrückt und Michaels Hände wusste gar nicht mehr welchen Teil sie von ihrem besten Freund als nächstes berühren sollten. Doch beide ließen von der Erektion des anderen ab. Dafür presste und rubbelte sich Stefan mit seinen Arsch gegen Michaels hartes Glied und der wiederum rieb sich seine Erektion und Hoden gegen die harten, durchtrainierten Muskeln von Michaels Bauch.

 

Da sie doch unter freien Himmel waren, gaben sie ihr Bestes nicht allzu laut in den Mund des anderen zu stöhnen, aber noch immer so damit sie die heißen, liebevollen Geräusche des anderen sehr wohl wahrnahmen.

  
Michaels Lippen konnten sich auch nur schwer entscheiden ob sie nun Stefans weiche Lippen, seinen so gut riechenden Hals, seine schnell atmende Brust oder seine harten, erregten Nippel küssen sollten. Er hätte es auch nie für möglich gehalten, aber wenn die beiden so weiter machen würden, würde er mit Sicherheit kommen, auch ohne dass der Kleine seinen Penis auch nur einmal in die Hand genommen hätte.

 

Es war nun auch schon bereits komplett dunkel, wenn der Blonde seine Stirn total fertig gegen die seines Freundes lehnte und flüsterte „Ich glaub wir sollten nun rein gehen, Kleiner. Bevor du mir den Pool noch mehr mit deinem Sperma anfüllst.“ Schnell zog Stefan seinen Kopf zurück und sah seinen Zimmerkollegen mit hochroten Wangen entschuldigend an.

 

Michael hasste es ihn verlegen zu machen, aber dennoch konnte er in dieser Situation nicht anders als zu kichern, bevor er ihn beruhigte mit „Das war doch nur Spaß, kleiner Mann. Du könntest auch hier drinnen kommen wenn du möchtest. Außerdem glaub ich, dass ich schon einige mehr Lusttropfen ins Wasser gespritzt habe, so heiß wie du mich heute Abend machst.“ Stefans Wagen errötete jetzt nur noch mehr, aber wenigsten war es jetzt wegen dem Kompliment.

 

„Komm mit, Kleiner. Wir zwei nehmen jetzt eine warme Dusche. Was haltest du davon?“ Fragte Michael, während er Stefan an der Hand nahm. „Ja, ich bin auch schon ganz ausgefroren.“ Witzelte der Jüngere, bevor er wie sein Freund zuvor aus dem Pool kletterte.

 

Nachdem der Braunhaarige dankend das Handtuch, welches ihm der Größere hingereicht hatte, annahm und um seine zierliche Hüfte schlang, nahm er erneut seine Hand und folgte ihn hinein.

 

Unter den warmen Strahlen der Dusche und ihren noch heißeren Körpern so dicht aneinander gepresst, konnte die beiden einfach nicht mehr wiederstehen und brachten den jeweils anderen mit schnellen Bewegungen zum Kommen. Sie wussten beide, dass es heute Abend nicht das einzige Mal sein würde, dass sie diesen Gesichtsausdruck des anderen sehen werden. Später würden sie mindestens noch einmal sich gegenseitig so fühlen lassen, jetzt da das erste große Verlangen gestillt war.

 

Als die beiden besten Freunde nach ihrer Dusche in bequeme Kleidung schlüpften, verkündete Michael, dass er nun für sie beide Spaghetti machen würde. Überrascht erwiderte Stefan, dass er dies nicht machen müsste, sie könnten sich auch von wo Pizza bestellen, damit er wegen ihm keine Arbeit hatte.

 

Mit einen weichen Lächeln auf den Lippen trat der Ältere näher zu den Braunhaarigen, nahm sein süßes Gesicht zwischen seine so groß aussehenden Hände und antwortete gerührt „Aber ich mach das doch gerne. Vor allem für dich, kleiner Mann.“ Mit demselben Grinsen sah Stefan auch zu seinem besten Freund hinauf und erinnerte Michael mal wieder warum er ihn so gern hatte.

 

„Aber du könntest mir helfen, wenn du möchtest?“ Fragte der Ältere ihn und nachdem der Jüngere zustimmend genickt hatte, nahm er ihn bei der Hand und führte ihn in seine Küche. Gemeinsam kochte sie leckere Spaghetti und aßen diesen

 im Anschluss bei Kerzenlicht und einer kalten Flasche Bier.

 

Nachdem sie das schmutzige Geschirr in den Geschirrspüler verfrachtet hatten und die Küche wieder in ihren üblich zusammengeräumten Zustand gebracht hatten, machten es sich die beiden Zimmerkollegen vor dem Fernseher gemütlich.

 

Dicht aneinander gekuschelt und mit einer flauschigen Decke zugedeckt, wollte sich die beiden eigentlich einen Film ansehen. Aber sie haben nicht einmal die ersten zehn Minuten ganz gesehen, da die Versuchung vor ihrer Nase einfach viel größer war.

 

Wie vorhin im Whirlpool schmusten sie wild herum, konnten ihre Hände nicht zurück halten den warmen Körper des anderen zu erkunden und vor allem pressten sie ihr Mitten hart gegen das Nächstbeste das sie finden konnten. Irgendwie hat es Michael mal wieder geschafft den Kleinen ohne Probleme auf seine Brust zu ziehen und seine zierliche Hüfte mit beiden Handflächen gegen seine steinharte Erektion zu drücken.

 

Schnell war das Wohnzimmer mit ihren Stöhnen, Geflüster, Gewimmer und der schnellen Atmung gefüllt und der Film völlig vergessen. Wenn sie beide nicht mehr konnten, wenn ihr Verlangen einfach zu groß wurde, schaltete Michael den Fernseher ab, nahm Stefan bei der Hand und führte ihn zum aller ersten Mal in sein Schlafzimmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endlich etwas Michi und Stefan Zeit - was wohl im nächsten Kapitel passieren wird.. ;) mhm....


	20. Chapter 20

Auf dem Weg in Michaels schlüpften die beiden aus ihrer Kleidung und ließen sie achtlos am Boden liegen. Sie waren bereits komplett nackt, wenn sie endlich ihr ersehntes Ziel, Michaels Doppelbett erreichten. Voller Vorfreude kuschelten sie sich unter die warme Decke um dann auch gleich dort weiter zu machen, wo sie vorhin aufgehört hatten.  
  
Nur legten sie dieses Mal gleich Hand an, da sie einfach nicht mehr länger warten konnten und wollten. Michael hat gerade seinen besten Freund einen kleinen Vorgeschmack darauf gegeben, was ihm in Kürze noch viel länger und intensiver erwarten wird, als der Kleine neben ihm sich vor Aufregung etwas bewegte.  
  
Es war nicht die Absicht des Älteren gewesen, er hatte sich unter der Bettdecke vergriffen und streifte ungewollt einen sehr speziellen Teil von Stefans Körper, den er bis jetzt noch nie so nahe gekommen war. Erschrocken nahm der Blonde seine Fingern sofort von dort weg, als er bemerkt hatte wo er gelandet war.  
  
„Sorry, ich wollte nicht..“ Versuchte Michael sich gerade bei seinen Freund zu entschuldigen, doch etwas in seinen Blick ließ ihn plötzlich stoppen. Stefan sah natürlich etwas geschockt und auch überrascht aus, aber da war noch etwas anderes in seinen Augen. Etwas das der Ältere noch nicht kannte.  
  
Vorsichtig griff der Braunhaarige nach Michaels Hand, bevor er sie langsam dorthin führte wo er sie soeben so schnell weg gezogen hatte. Mit einen offenen Mund beobachtet der Blonde seinen besten Freund und als dieser an dem Ziel angekommen war, an dem er ihn bringen wollte, drückte er seine Finger gegen diese eine Stelle, um ihn ganz sicher zu zeigen was er wollte.  
  
„Bitte, kannst du das nochmal machen.“ Bat ihn Stefan mit seinen Rehleinaugen. Noch immer total erschrocken starrte ihn der Ältere überfordert an. „Ich meine, nur wenn du das auch möchtest.“ Fügte der Kleine schnell bei seinen Gesichtsausdruck hinzu. Aber Michael war nicht angewidert oder dergleichen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er war gerührt, dass Stefan wollte, dass er ihn dort berührte und er wollte es selbst auch.  
  
Der Jüngere war immer so schüchtern und unsicher wenn es um Erotik, Sex und Vorlieben ging. Diese Dinge in Worte zu fassen fiel ihm sogar noch schwerer. Aber jetzt zeigte er seinen Freund ganz genau was er wollte und sagte ihm somit auch, dass er ihn voll und ganz vertraute.  
  
Langsam löste sich Michaels Starre und sein Körper kam wieder zu leben. Etwas zurückhaltend, da dies auch für ihn total neu war, begann er seine Fingerspitzen zu bewegen, streichelte sanft über die dort empfindliche Haut und kreiste langsam um das Loch.  
  
Erst leise dann aber auch schon fast wie er es von seinen Freund gewohnt war, begann der Braunhaarige unter seinen Berührungen zu stöhnen und wimmern. Es gefiel Stefan und so auch Michael.  
  
Nachdem sich der Blonde seinen Bewegungen sicher war und vor allem dass es das war was sein Freund von ihm wollte, begann er ihn wieder hemmungslos zu küssen und zu liebkosen. Der kleine Körper unter ihm begann zu zittern, als auch der Blonde erregt aufstöhnte.  
  
Während der Ältere seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit noch immer diesen einen speziellen Teil von Stefan widmete, nahm der Jüngere wieder das pulsierende Glied seines besten Freundes in seine kleine Faust und begann ihn mit gleichmäßigen Bewegungen zu befriedigen.  
  
Dies ging bereits eine ganze Weile, in der sich Michael schon jetzt bemühen musste nicht gleich in seiner Hand zu kommen. Doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob Stefan für den nächsten Schritt schon bereit war, auch wenn sein Körper dafür bereit schien. Der Ältere hielt seine Bewegungen bei, bis Stefan erneut nach seiner Hand griff und ihn zu verstehen gab, dass er es wirklich wollte.  
  
Der Jüngere hatte seine Hand noch immer auf der seines Freundes, wenn dieser langsam begann mit seinen Zeigefinger gegen die Öffnung zu pressen. Stefan half ihm sogar, zeigte ihm dass er sicher war und er nicht aufhören sollte. Alles gab so leicht nach und ließ den Blonden eindringen, tiefer und tiefer.  
  
Mit jedem Millimeter presste er mehr und mehr Luft aus Stefans Lunge, während er selber den Atem seit gefühlten Minuten anhielt. Solange der Braunhaarige seine Hand nicht wegnahm, würde er so weiter machen. Und der Kleine ließ nicht von ihm ab, weshalb der Ältere bis zum Anschlag weiter presste, bis es nicht mehr weiter ging und er seinen besten Freund mit einen wild rasenden Herzen und weit aufgerissenen Augen zurück ließ.  
  
„Alles okay, Kleiner?“ Wollte der Größer schon auch etwas besorgt von ihm wissen. Noch immer nicht in der Lage etwas zu sagen, nickte der Jüngere nur seinen Kopf. „Wie.. wie fühlt es sich an?“ Fragte Michael neugierig, der sich gerade fühlte als wäre er in einen seiner schönsten Träume.  
  
„Es.. du fühlst sich verdammt gut an. Bitte bleib.“ Antwortete ihm der Kleine ehrlich und noch immer außer Atem. Michael begann plötzlich breit zu grinsen, als er die Situation endlich verstand und dass er vor allem nicht träumte. Dies passiert soeben wirklich.  
  
„Keine Angst, kleiner Mann. Du wirst heute kommen wie du noch nie zuvor gekommen bist.“ Flüsterte Michael zu seinen Freund hinab, was diesen anbeterisch zu ihm hinauf blicken ließ. Nur Sekunden später trafen sich ihre Lippen wieder und alles begann von vorne.  
  
Der Blonde blieb mit seinen Finger wo er war, bewegte ihn wieder fast ganz raus aus der Öffnung, bis nur noch seine Fingerspitzen umschlossen wurden, um dann wieder so weit wie möglich tiefer einzudringen. Stefan versuchte während dieses ganzen Vergnügens auch seinen besten Freund zu befriedigen, was ihn Mal mehr Mal weniger auch gelang. Aber für den Blonden war es Genugtuung genug den Braunhaarigen auf diese Art solche Gefühle zu schenken.  
  
Als Stefan erneut zwischen seine Beine zu Michaels Hand griff, wusste dieser anfangs nicht was er von ihm wollte. „Kannst du.. einen zweiten..“ Erklärte er ihm schließlich keuchend, was den Älteren wirklich überraschte.  
  
Er wollte ihn noch fragen, ob er sicher war, aber die Augen des Jüngeren gaben ihm bereits die Antwort. Um besser und vor allem schmerzfreier in ihn eindringen zu können, nahm der Größere seinen Mittelfinger in den Mund, damit dieser mit seinen Speichel überdeckt war. Der Jüngere begann bei der plötzlichen Leere verzweifelt zu wimmern, bevor er ihn dann mit einen offenen Mund erregt beobachtete wie Michael seine eigenen Finger von unten bis oben ableckte, was den Älteren zu grinsen brachte.  
  
„Keine Angst, Süßer. Sie gehören ja schon wieder dir.“ Beruhigte er ihn, während er seine feuchten Finger in Position brachte. Dieses Mal gab der Größere noch mehr Acht und drang so sanft und vorsichtig wie nur möglich ein. Er konnte spüren wie die Wände seines Freundes bei dieser neuen Berührung zusammen kniffen und sich erst langsam an die neue Situation gewöhnten.  
  
Auch Stefan selber spürte den Unterschied und brauchte etwas länger um wieder in Fahrt zu kommen. Doch der Blonde hatte nie das Gefühl, dass es zu viel für ihn war oder er es nicht mehr mochte. Natürlich hätte er sofort aufgehört, wenn er ihn darum gebeten hätte.  
  
Doch nach nur wenigen Minuten war der Braunhaarige wieder genauso laut und angetan wie als er nur einen von Michaels Fingern in sich gehabt hatte. Der Kleine versuchte auch wieder seinen besten Freund zu befriedigen, der auch ohne seine Berührungen schon sehr zu kämpfen hatte.  
  
Michael wusste aber nun wirklich nicht mehr was er sagen sollte, wenn der Jüngere fast schon verzweifelt flüsterte „Noch einen, Michi.“ Geschockt zog der Ältere seine Finger aus der Öffnung, was den Jüngeren wieder enttäuscht wimmern ließ. „Aber Kleiner, das wird dir doch mit Sicherheit weh tun.“  
  
„Nur am Anfang. Bitte, Spotzl. Du weißt ja gar nicht wie gut sich das anfühlt.“ Flehte ihn der Braunhaarige an und wie konnte der Ältere bei diesen Augen auch nein sagen. „Okay. Aber warte kurz. Ich hol mal schnell was.“ Verkündete er, bevor er auch schon aus dem Bett stieg und schnell ins Badezimmer eilte.  
  
Er war nicht einmal eine halbe Minute weg, doch als er wieder kam sah er wie sich die Decke bei Stefans Mitte schnell hob und wieder senkte. „Hey, Kleiner. Hör auf damit, ich will ja auch noch was von dir haben.“ Erklärte der Blonde, auch wenn er bei dem Anblick schmunzeln musste und er ihm am liebsten noch länger zugesehen hätte.  
  
Wie ihm befohlen wurde, stoppte der Jüngere sofort mit seinen Bewegungen und versuchte stattdessen heraus zu finden, was Michael aus dem Bad geholt hatte. „Gleitgel. Das sollte es noch angenehmer für dich machen.“ Verkündete der Ältere, während er sich wieder neben den Kleinen im Bett nieder ließ.  
  
Schnell ließ er die anfangs kalte Flüssigkeit über drei seiner Finger laufen, bevor er diese ihren Ziel auch schon wieder näher brachte. Der Jüngere bereitete sich auf das Kommende vor und konnte es kaum mehr erwarten, wenn der Blonde dann endlich wieder in ihm eindrang.  
  
So wie vorhin, dauerte es etwas bis sich Stefans Körper und auch er selber an die neue Größe und vor allem Dicke der drei Finger gewöhnte. Doch dann konnte er sich nicht mehr zurück halten stöhnte aus tiefster Seele Michaels Namen, während er ihn aber auch sich selbst schnell und gut befriedigte.  
  
Dieser Anblick, dieses Gefühl wo seine Finger waren und wie ihn der Braunhaarige fühlen ließ, waren zu viel für Michael, weshalb er keuchend zugeben musste „Kleiner, ich kann nicht mehr. Du.. du machst mich fertig. Wenn du so kommen möchte, dann hör ich jetzt nicht mehr auf.“  
  
Doch es passierte genau das Gegenteil was sich der Blonde eigentlich erwartet hatte. Stefan hörte abrupt mit seinen Bewegungen auf, weshalb ihn Michael fragend anblickte, da er sehr knapp davor war zu kommen.  
  
„Hab ich dir wehgetan, kleiner Mann?“ Wollte er besorgt wissen, denn vielleicht hatte er kurzeitig etwas die Kontrolle verloren und vielleicht war er etwas zu grob zu ihm gewesen. Doch der Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes, erzählte ihm etwas ganz anderes.  
  
Der Braunhaarige antwortete nicht auf Michaels Frage, sondern erwiderte selber mit einer „Kannst du.. ich mein würdest.. würdest du mich ficken, Michi? Ich mein nicht mit deinen Fingern, sondern..“ Der Blonde hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass der heutige Abend etwas ganz Besonderes werden würde, aber so besonders hätte er sich nie erträumen lassen.  
  
„Bist.. bist du dir sicher, Kleiner?“ Fragte Michael noch einmal zur Sicherheit nach, woraufhin der Jüngere schnell nickte und sagte „Ja, aber nur wenn du es auch möchtest.“ Der Jüngere wusste gar nicht wie sehr er ihn wollte. „Verdammt, Kleiner. Du weißt gar nicht wie gerne ich dich in deinen süßen Arsch ficken möchte.“ Sanft streichelte der Ältere über Stefans vor Erregung geröteten Wangen, während er fortfuhr „Ich bin auch ganz vorsichtig, ich verspreche es dir, mein Kleiner.“  
  
„Ich weiß, dass du mich nie verletzen würdest, Spotzl.“ Erwiderte Stefan, bevor sich Michael bereits in Position brachte und noch einen schnell Kuss auf seine verschwitzte Stirn presste. Bereit und willig spreizte der Braunhaarige seine Beine sogar noch weiter, was den Blonden erneut bewies wieviel Vertrauen sein bester Freund in ihn hatte und wie sehr er ihn wirklich brauchte.  
  
So viel Gleitgel wie nur möglich verteilte der Größere auf seiner steinharten Erektion, wischte seine Hand anschließend am Bettlacken ab, bevor er sich parallel über Stefan beugte. Der Jüngere unter ihm wusste, wieviel das alles hier Michael bedeutete, wie sehr es ihn rührte. Das Vertrauen, dass ihm sein bester Freund hiermit schenkte, brachte ihre noch so junge Beziehung in ein tieferes, intimeres Level. Jetzt würden sie eins werden.  
  
„Sag mir einfach, wenn es zu viel ist, kleiner Mann. Ich muss ihn heute ja nicht ganz hinein stecken oder schon in dir kommen.“ Versicherte Michael ihn erneut, woraufhin der Braunhaarige unter ihm zwar nickte, aber er es gleichzeitig auch nicht mehr erwarten konnte. Michael atmete noch einmal tief in seine Lungen ein, bevor er nach seinen Penis griff und diesen in Position vor der Öffnung brachte.  
  
„Bereit?“ Fragte der Ältere ein letztes Mal. Stefan biss sich in die Unterlippe, während er ein zweites Mal nickte und dieser Anblick Michael noch heißer werden ließ. Nun war der Augenblick gekommen, an dem er vorsichtig begann seine Härte gegen die Öffnung zu pressen und diese unter der Gewalt langsam begann nachzugeben.  
  
Doch er traf dennoch auf Widerstand, auch wenn Stefan es genauso wollte wie er, hatte sein Körper noch immer eine Schutzwand aufgebaut. „Entspann dich, Süßer. Ansonsten wird es dir wehtun.“ Erklärte der Ältere seinen jüngeren Freund, der daraufhin seine Augen schloss und einmal tief durchatmete.  
  
Doch auch nachdem er seine Augen wieder geöffnet hatte und zu ihm hinauf genickt hatte, konnte Michael die Wand noch immer vor ihm spüren. Deshalb beugte er sich zu den Kleinen hinunter, um seine Wange mit seiner rechten Handfläche zu umrahmen und festzuhalten.  
  
Langsam und geduldig küsste er seinen Freund mit voller Zärtlichkeit. Es war ein Kuss fast in Zeitlupe, aber er wollte Stefan damit beruhigen. Er war im Moment einfach zu aufgeregt. „Ich bins doch nur, mein Kleiner. Ich pass auf dich. Ich hab dich doch lieb.“ Nach diesen Worten fühlte der Ältere wie sich nicht nur der Jüngere unter ihm, sondern auch sein kreisförmiger Muskel langsam entspannte und lockerte.  
  
Vorsichtig begann der Blonde seine Hüfte vorwärts zu bewegen und erhöhte somit den Druck. Desto mehr sich Stefan gehen ließ, desto besser konnte der Ältere in ihn eindringen. Und desto tiefer er vorstieß, desto mehr Schwierigkeiten hatte der Blonde die Küsse so ruhig und sanft bei zu behalten.  
  
So eng wie noch nie zuvor umschloss sich der Muskel um den feuchten Kopf von Michaels Penis. „Oh Gott.“ Zischte er erregt zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, es konnte sich doch nicht wirklich so gut anfühlen. Doch es wurde sogar noch immer besser und besser desto tiefer er in seinen besten Freund eindrang. Ihre Körper wurden nun wirklich eins.  
  
Der Blonde war zum Schluss nicht mehr in der Lage seinen Freund zu küssen, stattdessen legt er seinen Kopf zurück in den Nacken und musste seine Augen schließen, um die Kontrolle nicht zu verlieren. Erst als er circa bei der Hälfte war, öffnete er wieder seine Augen. Wenn er zu Stefan wieder hinab blickte stockte ihm der Atem. Es hätte ihm gleich auffallen müssen, als er keine Geräusche mehr von ihm gehört hatte. Er hätte nicht weiter machen dürfen.  
  
„Kleiner. Oh, Kleiner. Es tut mir so leid.“ Entschuldigte Michael sich sofort, während er sich nach unten zu seinen Freund beugte. Klare Tränen liefen seine sanften Wangen hinunter. Er hatte ihn verletzt, ihm wehgetan. Etwas das der Blonde niemals gewollt hatte.  
  
Der Ältere wollte gerade wieder den Körper des Kleineren verlassen, wenn ihn dieser mit seinen Händen an seiner Hüfte zurück hielt. „Ist schon gut, Michi. Es ist nicht, weil es weh tut. Es ist weil es so schön ist. Bitte bleib.“ Bat ihm der Braunhaarige, auch wenn gleichzeitig noch immer Tränen über den Rand seiner wunderschönen Augen fielen.  
  
Michael vergrub seine Unterarme unter dem Polster auf dem Stefans Kopf lag, um ihn noch näher zu sein. Liebevoll küsste der Größere die Tränen aus seinem niedlichen Gesicht und flüsterte gegen die feuchte Haut „Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie dankbar ich bin, dass du mir so vertraust und das auf dich nimmst.“  
  
Stefan begann unter ihm zu Grinsen, bevor er antwortete „Es ist nicht so als ob es nur weh tun würde. Es tut auch gut, sehr sogar.“ Erleichtert lehnte Michael seine Stirn gegen die seines besten Freundes, während er sich selbst aber sagte, dass er heute Abend nicht noch tiefer in ihn eindringen wird. Es war bereits genug für ihr erstes Mal und Stefan hatte jetzt schon Schmerzen.  
  
Sein Penis war wohl doch noch um einiges dicker und vor allem auch länger als seine Finger. Sie werden noch oft genug die Chance hierfür bekommen, aber für heute Abend steckte erstmal genug Michael in Stefan.  
  
„Mir tut es auch gut, Kleiner. Du fühlst dich echt wahnsinnig eng um meinen Penis an.“ Erzählte ihm der Blonde, woraufhin sich der Braunhaarige wieder verlegen auf seine Unterlippe biss. Plötzlich wurde Michael eifersüchtig, denn er wollte eigentlich derjenige sein, der seine Lippen liebkoste, küsste, sie schmeckt und an ihnen saugt.  
  
Schnell umschloss er deshalb seine warmen Lippen um die seines Zimmerkollegen. Der Kontakt ihrer Zungen ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten und auf einmal war auch schon wieder Michaels Schlafzimmer mit ihren Stöhnen und Wimmern gefüllt. „Bitte.. Beweg ihn.. Bitte, Michi...“ Flehte der Kleine atemlos zwischen ihren wilden Küssen.  
  
Nie konnte Michael den Jüngeren eine Bitte abschlagen und diese schon gar nicht. Vorsichtig und extrem langsam begann der Blonde sich zu bewegen. Raus Richtung Ausgang des engen Lochs, nur um es ein paar Sekunden später wieder so weit wie zuvor zu füllen.  
  
Michael gab Acht auf seinen Freund, beobachtete ihn genau. Musterte sein Gesicht, hörte seinen Geräusche zu und fühlte seine Bewegungen ganz genau. Der Blonde musste mehr als seine ganze Willenskraft zusammen nehmen, um nicht sofort sein ganzes Sperma in ihn abzugeben. Denn zuerst war sein Freund dran. Er hatte es sich so verdient.  
  
Nach einer halben, wunderschönen Ewigkeit, die zugegebener Maßen auch ziemlich anstrengend für Michael war, wusste er wie er sich bewegen musste. Was er tun musste, dass Stefan sich gut fühlte, was dem Kleinen gefiel. Es gab diesen einen Punkt, weiter hinten in ihm, der ihm besonders zu gefallen schien. Deshalb versuchte der Ältere jedes Mal diesen speziellen Punkt genau zu erwischen, was ihn seit Minuten fast immer gelang.  
  
Nun hatte Stefan gar keine Angst mehr, er ließ sich nur mehr gehen und hörte auf seine Gefühle. Er genoss es, so wie er mit gespreizten Beinen auf der Matratze lag und alle paar Sekunden seine Augen öffnete und erregt zu Michael hinauf blinzelte.  
  
Seine dunklen Haare waren ein einziges, süßes Durcheinander. Seine Lippen vor Erregung halb geöffnet und seine Wange hatten vor Lust wieder diese knallrote Farbe. Und die Geräusche, das Gestöhne und die Art wie er Michaels Namen flüsterte und manchmal auch schrie, wenn er diesen einen Punkt genau erwischte, waren Musik in den Ohren des Älteren.  
  
Stefans Verhalten sagte ihm auch, dass es jetzt Zeit war für den nächsten Schritt. Der Braunhaarige schrie auf, als der Blonde seine Hand um seine steinharte Erektion schloss und mit schnellen, festen Bewegungen anfing ihn zu befriedigen. „Oh Gott, Michi. Scheiße, tut das gut.“ Zischte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
  
„Gefällt dir das, Kleiner, mhm?“ Wollte Michael von ihm wissen, auch wenn er die Antwort dazu bereits genau kannte. „Verdammt und wie. Bitte hör jetzt nicht auf.“ Flehte ihn der Kleine mit einer rauen Stimme fast an. Wie konnte der Größe jetzt nur aufhören. Es war das Schönste überhaupt.  
  
„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, mein Kleiner. Ich höre erst wieder auf, wenn du deinen eigenen Bauch vollgespritzt hast.“ Flüsterte der Blonde zu ihm hinab, woraufhin der Braunhaarige schnell und einverstanden nickte, was Michael schelmisch Grinsen ließ und er mehr zu sich selbst als seinen Freund sagte „Das ist mein kleiner Mann.“  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Stefans Schreie immer lauter, tiefer und gefühlsvoller wurden. Den Druck und die Geschwindigkeit mit der er ihn mit seinen Penis tief in ihn drinnen befriedigte behielt Michael bei, da er diesen Punkt nun mittlerweile auch in seinem Schlaf finden würde. Stefans Penis hielt er noch immer fest in seiner Hand und bewegte diese in einem gleichbleibenden Rhythmus.  
  
Doch als der Ältere dann auch noch begann Stefans Hoden zu massieren und zu streicheln, war es um den Kleinen geschehen. „Michi.. ich.. ich kann nicht mehr.. ich komme..“ Konnte er gerade noch so verkünden und als der Blonde erwiderte „Ja, Kleiner. Komm für mich.“ konnte er Anhang der Schreie und des Gestöhne von seinem besten Freund sagen, dass es gleich so weit sein würde.  
  
Mit aller Kraft krallte sich der Jüngere an dem Bettlacken fest und seine Augen waren fest zusammen gekniffen, als er laut Michaels Namen rief und zum aller ersten Mal mit dem Penis seines besten Freundes in ihm drinnen kam. Der Blonde lächelte zufrieden, als Stefans Samenergoss ihm entgegen geschossen kam und der Kleine am Höhepunkt seiner Gefühle angekommen war.  
  
Ein paar Mal spritzte er noch alles was sein Körper hergab auf seinen eigenen Bauch, Brust und sogar bis rauf zu seinen Hals hatte die Flüssigkeit es geschafft. Je mehr der Orgasmus den Körper seines besten Freundes verließ, desto langsamer wurden alle Bewegungen von Michael, bis er schließlich komplett stoppte.  
  
Während des Höhepunktes waren alle Muskeln von Stefan angespannt, doch nun entspannten sich diese wieder langsam, während er versuchte endlich wieder Herr über seinen Körper und über seine Atmung zu werden. Während dieser Zeit beugte sich Michael zu seinen Körper hinunter und leckte so viel wie möglich von der köstlichen Flüssigkeit von der Haut seines Freundes ab.  
  
Als sein Bauch und seine Brust wieder sauber waren, strich der Ältere liebevoll durch Stefans verschwitzten, dunklen Haare und lächelte seinem befriedigten, niedlichen Gesicht entgegen. Einer von seinen dickflüssigen Spermatropfen rannte noch immer seinen Hals hinunter, weshalb Michael diese kostbare Flüssigkeit schnell mit seinen Finger auffing.  
  
Er wollte den Tropfen gerade zu seinen eigenen Lippen führen, wenn Stefan unter ihm willig seinen Mund öffnete. Um ein Haar setzte Michaels Herz und Atmung bei diesem Anblick aus und sein zuckender Penis, der noch immer tief in dem Körper seines besten Freundes steckte, erinnerte ihn, dass er selbst noch nicht gekommen war.  
  
Aber er würde noch kommen und das mit Sicherheit ziemlich schnell. Er konnte sich auch denken, dass es für Stefan vielleicht schon etwas unangenehm war, jetzt nachdem er selbst gekommen war und sein bester Freund noch immer in ihm drin streckte. Deshalb wollte der Ältere so schnell wie möglich kommen um ihn weitere Schmerzen heute Nacht zu ersparen.  
  
Vorsichtig balancierte der Blonde die köstliche Flüssigkeit auf seinen Zeigefinger, während er ihn langsam zu den wartenden Lippen des Kleinen führte, damit dieser ihn abschlecken konnte und sich selber schmeckte.  
  
Stefan schloss genüsslich seine Augen und gab Laute von sich, die Michael wissen lassen sollte, dass er den Geschmack in seinen Mund genauso wie er als sehr köstlich empfand. Das war genau das was Michael brauchte, was sein Körper verlangte. Stefan würde ihn eines Tages noch verrückt machen mit seiner unschuldigen, aber zu gleich auch versauten Art.  
  
Nach diesem neuen Erlebnis begann der Ältere sich wieder langsam aus seinen besten Freund raus zu bewegen, nur um eine Sekunde später schon wieder tief in ihm drinnen zu stecken. Stefan zog den Blonden zu ihm hinab und steckte ihm seine Zunge mindestens genauso tief in den Mund.  
  
Er konnte das Sperma des Kleinen auf seinen Lippen und Zungenspitze schmecken. Es war einfach zu viel für Michael, zu viele neue Eindrücke auf einmal, die ihm dazu brachten nichts mehr zurück zu halten.  
  
Zum aller ersten Mal in seinem Leben kam der Ältere in dem Körper seines besten Freundes. Und so wie in diesem Moment hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt. Es war unbeschreiblich, wunderschön, wohltuend, fast so als ob ein riesengroßes Feuerwerk in seinem Körper explodierte und alles bei der kleinen Öffnung im Kopf seines Penis hinaus schoss.  
  
Auch wenn dieses Gefühl leider nicht ewig anhielt und er mit aller Willenskraft verhindern musste, nicht noch tiefer in Stefan einzudringen, als was er eh schon war, war es dennoch einfach perfekt. Und auch wenn sein Orgasmus noch nicht einmal ganz vorbei war, wusste er, dass sie das alles hier bald wiederholen würden.  
  
Später erzählte Stefan ihm, dass als er gekommen war sehr laut gestöhnt und seinen Namen geschrien hätte. Doch das war heute Nacht egal. Diese Nacht gehörte nur den beiden und keiner konnte ihnen das hier nehmen. Sie konnten einfach sie selbst sein.  
  
Schließlich verließ Michael die Kraft in seinen Händen und Füßen, weshalb er mit einen wild rasenden Herzen und einer schnellen Atmung auf Stefans kleinen Körper fiel. Dieser fing ihn auf und schlang seine Arme um seinen Rücken um ihn noch näher an sich heran zu drücken.  
  
Für mehrere Minuten strich der Braunhaarige über den langen Rücken seines besten Freundes und durch seine blonden Haare, der noch immer mit sich selbst zu kämpfen hatte. Als Michael dann spürte wie sein erschlaffender Penis aus Stefan durch sein eigenes Sperma hinaus flutschte, nahm er nochmal all seine Kraft zusammen und rollte sich von dem Kleinen runter auf die Matratze neben ihm.  
  
Beide blieben vorerst mit ausgestreckten Händen und Füßen so liegen, ihre Atmung noch immer schwer und unregelmäßig. Als das Herz des Blonden seinen gewohnten Rhythmus immer näher und näher kam, stützte sich dieser auf seine Ellbogen um den jungen, wunderschönen Mann neben ihm zu bewundern.  
  
Dieser spürte seine Blicke auf ihm, weshalb er seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte, sie sich in die Augen sahen und im nächsten Moment noch immer ungläubig über das gerade geschehene zu Lächeln und Kichern begannen.  
  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung was das gerade war, aber es war wunderschön, Kleiner.“ Flüsterte Michael mit bereits Vorfreude auf das nächste Mal. „Das stimmt. Hätten wir schon viel früher ausprobieren sollen. Was uns da bist jetzt alles entgangen ist, was Spotzl?“ Erwiderte Stefan, der noch immer auf Wolke sieben zu schweben schien.  
  
Der Blonde lachte bei der Aussage eines Freundes kurz auf, bevor er antwortete „Ja, aber das können wir ja jetzt alles nachholen.“ Zustimmend nickte der Jüngere, woraufhin er das gerade passierte vor seinen geschlossenen Augen noch einmal Revue passieren ließ.  
  
„Du weißt gar nicht wie gut du dich anfühlst, Spotzl. Wenn ich das von Anfang an gewusst hätte, hätte ich mit Sicherheit nicht so lange warten können.“ Erklärte ihm der Jüngere mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen und einen schelmischen Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
„Und du hast keine Ahnung wie verdammt eng du eigentlich bist, Süßer.“ Erwiderte Michael spielerisch, woraufhin Stefan zu lachen begann. „Sogar so eng, dass ich mich nicht einmal getraut habe ihn ganz rein zu stecken.“ Erschrocken über die Aussage seines Zimmerkollegen, sah der Braunhaarige ihn verwirrt an.  
  
„Was? Du willst damit sagen, dass.. du gar nicht komplett in mir drinnen warst?“ Er musste noch einmal nachfragen um sicher zu gehen, damit er ihn auch wirklich richtig verstanden hatte. Michael hatte eigentlich angenommen, dass der Kleine es gewusst hatte, es vielleicht gespürt hatte, weshalb er nun selber ein wenig überrascht war.  
  
Mit einen verträumten Lächeln auf den Lippen, alleine wenn er nur daran dachte, beobachtete der Ältere seinen Zeigefinger wie er kleine Kreise in die nackte Haut an Stefans Armen zeichnete. „Ich wollte dir nicht noch mehr wehtun Ich habs dir doch angesehen. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten.“ Bei seinem letzten Satz sah Michael wieder zu seinen Freund hinauf, der ihn mitfühlend musterte.  
  
„Ach, Spotzl. Es hat gar nicht so wehgetan. Aber wenigstens kann ich mich nun noch mehr aufs nächste Mal freuen, jetzt da ich weiß, dass das noch nicht alles war.“ Verspielt biss sich Stefan auf seine Unterlippe, er konnte es anscheinend wirklich komm erwarten. Das liebte Michael so an seinen besten Freund, er war zuckersüß und versaut zugleich. Die perfekte Mischung für den Blonden, weshalb er seinen besten Freund oft spielerisch Lauser nannten. Denn es passte einfach zu gut zu ihm.  
  
„Komm her du, Lauser.“ Flüsterte der Ältere gerührt, bevor er den Keinen näher an sich heran zog und seine warmen Lippen liebevoll küsste. Währenddessen streichelte er mit seiner Hand sanft über Stefans Brust, durch seine Körperbehaarung und über die harten, durchtrainierten Muskeln seines Bauches.  
  
„Ich bin auf einmal so müde.“ Demonstrativ begann Stefan lange zu gähnen, was den Mann neben ihm auch auf einmal auch aufgähnen ließ. Michael wusste bereits genau, dass Stefan, nachdem alles vorbei, immer schnell kalt wurde und auch dieses Mal begann sein zierlicher Körper wieder zu zittern und beben.  
  
Schnell kroch er mit seiner Bettdecke noch näher an ihn heran um ihn liebevoll zu zudecken. „Na dann bleiben wir zwei gleich am besten so oder was sagst du, kleiner Mann?“ Flüsterte der Blonde und gerade als er sich neben ihm hinlegen wollte, stützte der Jüngere sich auf seine Ellbogen ab und sagte schnell „Soll ich nicht vorher noch ins Badezimmer gehen?“  
  
„Wieso?“ Fragte Michael, auch wenn die Antwort eindeutig zu sein schien. „Naja, weil gerade dein ganzes Sperma aus mir heraus tropft und du dein Bett heute frisch überzogen hast.“ Überrascht sah ihm der Blonde an „Woher weißt du..“ Mehr konnte der Größere nicht mehr fragen, bevor er auch schon seine Antwort erhielt „Ich kenne den Geruch deines Waschmittels, Spotzl. Es riecht gut, es passt zu dir. Danke übrigens, dass du dir heute so viel Mühe gemacht hast. Es war einfach perfekt.“ Gerührt und ebenfalls voller Dankbarkeit lächelte der Ältere zu seinem Zimmerkollegen hinab, bevor er sich zu ihm runter beugte und sanft seine weichen Lippen küsste.  
  
„Es war wirklich wunderschön mit dir. Danke, dass du mein kleiner Mann bist.“ Flüsterte Michael zu ihm hinab, bevor er noch hinzufügte „Aber du brauchst nicht wegen den Leintüchern ins Badezimmer zu gehen, denn spätestens morgen Früh bekommt der Überzog so und so noch mehr Flecken. Außer du möchtest dich natürlich frisch machen.“  
  
Stefan lachte auf, was mit Sicherheit auch bedeutete, dass nun der letzte große Tropfen von Michaels Sperma seinen Körper verlassen hatte. „Nein, ich möchte viel lieber hier bei dir bleiben und noch ein wenig kuscheln.“ Gestand der Kleine ehrlich.  
  
„Na dann komm schon her, mein Kleiner.“ Flüsterte der Blonde liebevoll, dessen Einladung Stefan nicht abschlagen konnte. Dicht aneinander gekuschelt schliefen die beiden schließlich noch immer komplett nackt und mit einen Lächeln auf ihre Lippen ein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na endlich, oder? ;) Wurde doch schon schön langsam Zeit..


	21. Chapter 21

Mindestens einmal pro Woche wurden sie von ihren Trainern, Coaches und Therapeuten gefragt was mit ihnen los war. Sie selbst hatten doch nichts verändert, es war alles beim Alten wie vor der Tournee und doch sprangen die beiden Zimmerkollegen fast abwechselnd immer aufs Podium.

 

Alle fragten ihnen Löcher in den Bauch, auch ihre Teamkollegen wollten wissen was ihr Geheimnis sei, denn irgendetwas muss sich bei ihnen doch verändert haben seit Weihnachten, dass sie beide derzeit so unbesiegbar waren.

 

Natürlich wussten Stefan und Michael das große Geheimnis um ihren Erfolg, aber sie würde es um keinen Preis ausplaudern. Es war einfach alles viel zu wunderschön und perfekt. Es war ihre Beziehung, ihre innige Beziehung zu einander, die das Springen und somit auch das Gewinnen so einfach für die beiden machte.

 

Mit ihrem Erfolg kam auch eine gewisse Berühmtheit, vor allem bei den weiblichen Fans. Dies ließ Michael eher kalt, da er sich nie wirklich für diese Art von Fans interessiert hat. Vor allem nicht für die Aufdringlichen, dies war ganz einfach nicht seine Art. Stefan im Gegensatz genoss die Aufmerksamkeit und flirtete auch ein wenig mit den manchmal auch etwas verrückten, jungen Frauen.

 

Dies ließ den Blonden immer breit zu sich selbst grinsen, da er ganz genau wusste, dass am Ende des Tages der Kleine immer noch in seinen Armen liegen wird, er ihn dann ganz für sich haben wird und ihn niemand anderen bekommen wird. Doch das wussten die jungen Frauen natürlich nicht, während sie ihr bestes gaben den Tourneesieger um ihre Finger zu wickeln. Aber Stefan gehörte Michael.

 

Aber so ganz konnten die Zimmerkollegen ihren Erfolg sich auch selbst nicht erklären, denn es stimmte. Es war rein vom Skispringen her alles beim Alten. Es hatte fast schon etwas Magisches, dass die beiden wie Adler fliegen ließ.

 

Und der überraschte, nachdenkliche und ungläubige Gesichtsausdruck aller machte das Ganze nochmal etwas besser. Jede Woche stand einer von den beiden auf dem Podium und auch wenn sie es bis jetzt leider nicht mehr geschafft haben zusammen unter den Top drei zu sein, war es dennoch jedes Mal ein Fest für sie.

 

Stefan mochte es nach einem Sieg oder einen Stockerlplatz etwas zu feiern, Michael wiederum war nach so einen Tag streichfähig und wollte nur noch in ihr Zimmer. Die beiden fanden aber einen guten Kompromiss, da weder der eine alleine feiern wollte, noch der andere alleine in ihrem Doppelbett liegen wollte. Der Blonde witzelte immer, dass es daran lag, dass Stefan zwei Jahre jünger als er war und deswegen noch etwas mehr aushielt als er selbst.

 

Außerdem wollten sie ja unter der Bettdecke auch noch etwas weiter feiern und so verabschiedeten sie sich deswegen nach ein paar Bier dann auch immer bei ihren Teamkollegen. Denn es machte Michael so unendlich scharf, wenn er seinen besten Freund gewinnen sah, wenn Stefan so unbekümmert und glücklich war. Der Ältere war einfach so stolz auf ihn und wollte ihn mit dem bestmöglichsten Belohnen.

 

Doch sie haben sich geschworen, dass sie nach der Season einmal so richtig feiern würden. Alle ihre Siege nachholen würden, gemeinsam mit ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden.

 

Der Kleine stand meistens immer ganz oben am Podium und strahlte zu seinen Freund hinunter, dem vor dem vielen Klatschen bereits die Hände weh taten und er auch schon Schwierigkeiten hatte die Anzahl seiner Siege in der heurigen Season aktuell zu halten.

 

Michael liebte es den Braunhaarigen gewinnen zu sehen, ihn ganz oben stehen zu sehen. Was dies in dem kleinen Mann auslöste und es brachte ihn vor allem seinen nächsten Traum einmal den Gesamtsieg zu holen immer näher und näher. Aber noch war es nicht so weit.

 

Und vor allem freute sich der Blonde, während er noch den Jüngeren beim Jubeln beobachtete, schon darauf ihn später am Abend wieder in die Matratze ihres Doppelbettes zu drücken.

 

„Gibs zu. Du gewinnst doch nur damit ich dich nachher belohne, dich ficke oder Kleiner?“ Fragte er seinen besten Freund einmal, nachdem der Braunhaarige seinen dritten Sieg in Folge gefeiert hatte. Mit einen verspielten Lächeln, biss sich der Jüngere auf seine Unterlippe und nickte seinen Freund entgegen. Michael war einfach besser als jedes Preisgeld oder Pokal.

 

Der Blonde erinnerte sich immer gerne mit einen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen auf den Abend zurück, den er gemeinsam mit Stefan und ein paar anderen Freunden bei Gregor verbracht hatte. Sie feierten den Geburtstag ihres Teamkollegen in einer großen Gartenhütte hinter Gregors Haus.

 

Sie hatten alle unheimlich viel Spaß und beinahe noch mehr getrunken, als Michael seinen Zimmerkollegen beobachtete, wie er nach draußen ging um sich noch ein kaltes Bier zu holen. Da der Blonde von niemanden selbst beobachtet wurde, folgte er den kleinen rasch nach draußen.

 

Stefan hatte ihn weder bemerkt noch gehört, als er sich an ihn von hinten ran schlich und in dem Moment als er sich gerade zu der Bierkiste runter bückte, schlang Michael seine langen Arme um seine Hüfte und zerrte ihn um die nächste Ecke.

 

„Michi.“ Stellte Stefan entsetzt fest auch wenn gleichzeitig ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen war, als ihn der Ältere dann doch umgedreht hatte und ihn gegen die Rückseite der Holzhütte presste. „Du hast mich erschreckt.“

 

„Entschuldige, Kleiner. Aber ich konnte nicht mehr länger warten. Du machst mich schon den ganzen Abend verrückt.“ Erklärte ihm der Blonde in seinen angeheiterten Zustand, was Stefan zum Schmunzeln brachte, während Michael ihn noch immer hart gegen die Wand drückte.

 

„Aber, Michi. Was ist wenn uns jemand sieht?“ Fragte der Braunhaarige besorgt, auch wenn er schon vor Vorfreude kicherte. „Ist mir egal. Ich will dich küssen. Hier und jetzt. Sofort, Kleiner.“ Flüsterte der Blonde zu ihm hinab und in der nächsten Sekunde waren ihre Lippen bereits vereint.

 

An die nächsten Sekunden konnte sich Michael nur noch wage erinnern, zumindest die Reihenfolge konnte er nicht mehr genau bestimmen. Er wusste noch wie sie wild miteinander schmusten, wie er Stefans Zunge in seinem Mund hatte, wie er seine bereits steinharte Erektion gegen den Kleinen drückte und ihre Hände auf Erkundungstour unter den Pullovers des anderen gingen.

 

Auch wenn es um sie herum eiskalt war, glühten ihre Körper als sie leider wieder atemlos voneinander ablassen mussten. „Ich freu mich schon so auf später, Kleiner.“ Keuchte Michael zu dem Jüngeren hinab, der mit einem schnellen und intensiven Kopfnickten ihm zustimmte.

  
Sie würden nämlich alle heute bei Gregor übernachten und bereits vorhin hatten sie ausgemacht, dass die beiden Zimmerkollegen auf der Ausziehcouch im Keller schlafen würden. Schon jetzt voller Vorfreude nahm der Blonde seinen besten Freund bei der Hand, um ihn wieder nach drinnen zu führen.

 

Ihre gemeinsame Abwesenheit würde vermutlich bald auffallen und die anderen würden nach ihnen suchen gehen. Beim Vorbeigehen drückte Michael den Jüngeren noch eine volle Bierflasche in die Hand, da dies doch der eigentliche Grund war, warum er nach draußen gegangen war.

 

Gegen vier Uhr morgens gingen dann alle ins Bett, aber für die beiden besten Freunde begann die Nacht dann erst richtig. Sie lagen also auf dieser Ausziehcouch, versteckt hinter einem riesigen Kasten, aber auch wenn die Tür geschlossen war, durften sie nicht allzu laute Geräusche machen, auch wenn dies schier unmöglich schien. Vor allem für Stefan.

 

Michael liebte jegliche Art von Geräusch, die der Kleine von sich gab, während sie intim waren. Genauso war es diese Nacht und der Reiz, dass sie jemand dabei erwischen könnte machte das Ganze nur noch besser und heißer.

 

Seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit spielten sie mit dem Körper des anderen. Sie waren noch vollbekleidet, etwas das sie sonst nie waren, da sie sich immer gleich die Klamotten vom Leib rissen. Sie konnten sich nie an den nackten, perfekten Körper des anderen satt sehen, aber da jede Sekunde jemand zur Tür herein platzten könnte, blieben sie angezogen. Der Ältere hatte lediglich die Jeans seines besten Freundes geöffnet und bis über seine Arschbacken hinunter gezogen.

 

Michael bearbeitete gerade Stefans Erektion mit seiner Faust, er bewegte seine Hand rasch rauf und runter, bis der Kleine wieder zu wimmern begann und der Ältere ihn erneut ermahnen musste leise zu sein. Er hatte ihn beinahe. Bald würde er kommen und der Blonde würde alles mit seinen Mund auffangen.

 

Doch bevor es überhaupt so weit kommen konnte, unterbrach der Kleinere ihre innigen Küsse um ihn schwer atmend mitzuteilen „Michi. Bitte. Fick mich. Bitte. Ich brauch dich.“ Der Blonde stoppte überrascht seine Bewegungen um sicher zu stellen, dass der Jüngere unter ihm das soeben gesagte auch wirklich ernst gemeint hatte. Er hatte es, definitiv. Dies verriet ihm sein Gesichtsausdruck.

 

„Aber, Kleiner. Wir können doch nicht hier. Außerdem haben wir kein Gleitgel da.“ Es war nicht so als ob sie noch nie ohne hätten. Zum Beispiel an dem Nachmittag an dem sie entsetzt feststellen musste, dass sie beim letzten Mal bereits alles aufgebraucht hatten. Aber es war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits schon zu spät. Es gab kein Zurück mehr. Michael war damals genauso erregt wie Stefan selbst, als er einwilligte ihn das erste Mal ohne Gleitgel zu nehmen.

 

Es war ein ganz anderes Gefühl einfach so in ihm einzudringen. Sie beide liebten es hart und grob, aber dies war nochmal etwas ganz anderes. Vor allem für Stefan, denn er musste den größeren Schmerz ertragen und aushalten. Aber der Kleine meinte, dass er den Schmerz gerne in Kauf nahm und außerdem gab er zu, dass er sogar darauf stand, das Gefühl mochte.

 

„Bitte, Michi. Ich versprechs, ich bin auch ganz leise.“ Michael lachte leise auf, da er ganz genau wusste, wie gut sich der Kleine immer unter Kontrolle hatte. Unbeeindruckt davon fuhr der Jüngere fort „Ich halte das schon aus. Mir gefällt es, das weißt du doch.“ Versicherte er ihm auch noch, da er ganz genau wusste wie sehr er sich immer um ihn sorgte. Michael war kurz davor nachzugeben, doch als Stefan das Nächste zu ihm flüsterte konnte er gar nicht mehr anders als einzuwilligen.

 

„Ich war auch die ganze Zeit über brav und artig, Herr Hayböck.“ Nun war selbst der Größere schwach geworden, vor allem wenn ihn der Kleine bei seinem Nachnamen nannte. Etwas das zu ihren Spielchen gehörte, dass sie von Zeit zu Zeit im Bett spielten und beide immer genossen. Stefan wusste ganz genau welche Knöpfe er bei seinem Freund drücken musste, um das zu bekommen was er wollte.

 

„Na wenn das so ist, dann kann ich gar nicht anders, oder Kleiner?“ Flüsterte der Blonde zu seinem besten Freund hinab, während er sich bereits über ihn beugte und sich ihre Lippen im nächsten Augenblick auch schon wieder berührten.

 

Schnell und vielleicht auch etwas grob, drehte der Ältere seinen kleinen Freund auf den Bauch, um bei ihrer eingeschränkten Bewegungsfreiheit besser in ihm eindringen zu können. So gut wie nur möglich, mit seiner Jeans bis zu den Knien runter gezogen, spreizte Stefan seine Beine für den Blonden. „Ich hoffe du bist bereit um alles auf einmal zu nehmen, Kleiner.“ Flüsterte Michael voller Erregung zu ihm hinab, während er mit seinen feuchten Lippen die Schulter seines besten Freundes küsste.

 

Er konnte in dieser fast Dunkelheit in der sie lagen, den Jüngeren schnell und einverstanden nicken sehen, aber dennoch war es noch nicht genug für ihn. „Ich habe dich was gefragt, also antworte mir auch.“ Ermahnte ihn der Ältere streng und verpasste ihn auch einen harten Klaps auf seinen durchtrainierten Arsch, woraufhin der Kleine rasch mit einer schuldbewussten Stimme antwortete „Ja, Herr Hayböck. Entschuldigen Sie. Ich kann es kaum erwarten.“  
  
Zufrieden lächelte Michael zu sich selbst, bevor er sich in Position brachte und ohne weitere Vorwahrung seine steinharte Erektion in das kleine Loch des Jüngeren presste. Stefans Lippen bedeckte er rasch mit seiner Hand, um seine Geräusche zu unterdrücken, da er nicht wie versprochen leise war.

 

Der Blonde wusste, dass es ihm im Moment wehtat, für ihn selbst war es nicht gerade angenehm, aber er wusste auch, dass Stefan ihn bitten würde aufzuhören, wenn es zu viel für ihn werden würde. Denn egal welches Spiel sie spielten, Michael würde immer aufhören, falls es dem Kleinen nicht gefiel oder zu sehr wehtat.

 

Aber Stefan biss sich nur auf seine Unterlippe und presste seine Augen zu, bis der Schmerz langsam nachließ und der Größere immer mehr und mehr in ihm eindrang. „Das hast du gut gemacht, mein Kleiner. Ich bin stolz auf dich.“ Flüsterte Michael ihn zu, was den Gesichtsausdruck des Jüngeren dann schnell verändern ließ.

 

„Jetzt hast du dir aber auch eine Belohnung verdient.“ Erst langsam, dann aber immer schneller werdend pumpte der Blonde seinen Penis in seinen besten Freund hinein. Da sie schon den ganzen Tag über so geladen waren, dauerte es nicht lange bis Stefan zu stöhnen begann „Michi. Oh Gott. Bitte hör nicht auf.“

 

Der Ältere lächelte zu sich selbst, da Stefan ihr Spiel bereits schon wieder vergessen hatte und ihn nun wieder bei seinem Spitznamen nannte. Doch dies zeigte ihm auch wie gut er ihn doch fühlen ließ. So gut, dass er alles andere um ihn herum vergaß. Leider. Denn sein Gestöhne, Gewimmer und auch seine kleine Schreie wurden immer lauter und lauter.

 

„Ich hör nicht auf, Kleiner. Ich verspreche es dir, aber du musst leiser sein.“ Flehte ihn der Blonde beinahe an, denn er hatte Angst das jede Sekunde einer ihrer Freund zur Tür herein kommen könnte und nachsehen würde, was hier drinnen los war. Und Michael war sich nicht sicher, ob er bereit dazu wäre aufzuhören, auch wenn sie beobachtet werden würden.

 

Um den Kleinen besser kontrollieren und auch befriedigen zu können, legte der Blonde sich auf die Seite, Stefan genau vor ihm. Keine Sekunde hatte sein Penis seinen besten Freund verlassen. Und als er dann plötzlich begann Stefan an seiner eigenen Erektion zu befriedigen, hatte der Jüngere auch das Letzte vergessen.

 

„Ja. Genauso, genau da. Verdammt. Michi!“ Sein Name wurde dieses Mal von dem Jüngeren wirklich geschrien, weshalb Michael den Mund seines besten Freundes erneut schnell mit seiner Hand bedeckte. Geschockt riss Stefan seine Augen auf und sah unschuldig zu den Älteren zurück.

 

„Verdammt, Kleiner. Na warte. Ich lass dich jetzt so hart kommen wie du noch nie zuvor gekommen bist, dafür dass du jetzt vermutlich alle geweckt hast.“ So wie es Stefan immer brauchte, befriedigte der Blonden ihn schnell und mit einem harten Griff, wobei bei diesem Gefühl Stefans Augen erneut zu flatterten. „Wage es nicht deine Augen zu schließen. Ich will dir in die Augen sehen, wenn du kommst. Ich will es in ihnen sehen.“ Ermahnte ihn der Ältere erneut streng.

 

Einverstanden nickte Stefan und auch wenn er ihn den Mund noch immer zu hielt, konnte er es genau hören, wenn er schüchtern erwiderte „Ja, Herr Hayböck.“ Nach ein paar mehr harten und tiefen Bewegungen in das enge Loch seines kleinen Freundes, konnte der Blonde fühlen wie der Orgasmus die Oberhand über den Jüngeren neben ihm bekam.

 

Doch auch wenn ihm das Gefühl, welches gerade durch seinen ganzen Körper lief, überwältigte, beinahe lähmte, brach Stefan nie den Augenkontakt zu seinem Zimmerkollegen. Sie sahen sich die ganze Zeit über in die Augen und als auch dann Michael am Höhepunkt angekommen war, führte er sein Gesicht so nahe wie nur möglich zu dem des Kleinen.

 

Er wollte ihn unbedingt küssen, aber es ging nicht, da er noch immer seinen Mund zu halten musste. Deshalb presste Michael seine Lippen gegen seinen eigenen Handrücken, da er ganz genau wusste, dass darunter die sanften, süßen Lippen seines besten Freundes verborgen lagen.

 

Als dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl dann doch wieder etwas nachließ und Stefan sich zumindest soweit beruhigt hatte, dass Michael ihn nicht mehr den Mund zu halten musste, entfernte er seine Hand und überdeckte seine Lippen stattdessen mit den seinen. Sanft und liebevoll küssten sie sich, dankten den anderen damit dafür was er getan hatte und beruhigten somit auch ihre nervösen Körper.

 

Langsam aber doch wusste Michael, dass er aus den zierlichen Braunhaarigen raus musste, sie hatten heute Nacht schon viel zu viel riskiert. Vorsichtig verließ er den Körper seines besten Freundes wieder und mit ein paar Taschentücher, die er Gott sei Dank dabei hatte, säuberte er ihn von all möglichen Körperflüssigkeiten.

 

„Bist du okay, Kleiner?“ Wollte er sich vorher noch von ihm versichern lassen. „Ja, Michi. Mehr als nur okay.“ Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen reinigte der Blonde also seinen Freund, bevor er ihn auch half sich wieder anzuziehen.

 

„Na komm her, Süßer.“ Flüsterte Michael in die Stille, da er ganz genau wusste, dass der Kleinere nach dem Sex immer schnell auskühlte, auch wenn sie dieses Mal nicht nackt waren. Aber es war ziemlich kalt hier, auch wenn Gregor extra für sie eingeheizt hatte.

 

Zusammengerollt und eng umschlungen kuschelten sie lange, während Michael geistesabwesend seine Finger durch die dunklen Haare seines besten Freundes gleiten ließ. Stefan war so unendlich niedlich, er hatte nichts Böses an sich, gar nichts. Außer im Bett. Und das gefiel den Blonden am meisten.

 

„Ich muss mich jetzt leider etwas weg legen von dir, Kleiner. Damit uns die anderen morgen nicht so zusammen gekuschelt sehen.“ Flüsterte Michael zu den Jüngeren hinab, auch wenn sie als Ausrede die Kälte hier unten nehmen könnten und deswegen währendd er Nacht kuscheln musste. Stefan nickte zwar einverstanden, aber dennoch wirkte er so kurz vor dem Einschlafen auch etwas ängstlich. „Kein Angst, Kleiner. Ich bin doch hier. Ich geh nicht weg. Du kannst meine Hand halten, wenn du möchtest.“

 

Rasch und dankend nahm Stefan das Angebot seines besten Freundes an und so schliefen die beide Hand in Hand in dieser Nacht ein. Es war einer dieser Nächte, die Michael mit Sicherheit nie wieder vergessen würde. Und wie durch ein Wunder, hatte sie keiner ihrer Freunde gehört, wobei er sich bis heute fragte, wie dies nur möglich war.


	22. Chapter 22

Seit der Nacht, die die beiden das erste Mal gemeinsam als Paar in Michaels Wohnung verbracht hatten, war ihre Beziehung in einem neuen, tieferen, innigeren Level angekommen. Es war alles noch intimer, heißer und erotischer geworden. Der Kleine war wie Eis in den Händen des Größeren. Er schmolz bei seinen Berührungen dahin und bewegte sich unter ihm wie eine Schlange.

 

Vor einiger Zeit hatten die beiden es natürlich auch ein paar Mal umgekehrt probiert. Es war einmal eine ganz andere Erfahrung für Michael rauf zu Stefan zu blicken, als er gerade das aller erste Mal in ihm eindrang. Nun wusste er endlich auch wie es sich anfühlte, was der Jüngere damals gemeint hatte.

 

Vor lauter Anstrengung trieb es den Jüngeren die Schweißperlen auf seine Stirn und die Venen bei seinen Armen traten gut sichtbar heraus, was Michael extrem attraktiv fand und er es ihm wirklich berührte, dass sich Stefan so viel Mühe gab um ihn zu befriedigen.

 

Doch so aufregend und toll es auch war, waren die beiden sich nach zwei-, dreimal einig, dass es ihnen umgekehrt besser gefiel. „Es fühlt sich zwar unheimlich gut an.. _du_ fühlst dich unheimlich gut um meinen Penis an und ich weiß nicht wie du das immer schaffst so lange auszuhalten, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin Spotzl, dann werde ich lieber von dir gefickt. Es fühlt sich noch besser an dich in mich zu spüren, wenn du mich hart in die Matratze fickst.“

 

Diese ehrliche und aufrichtige Aussage von Stefan war an diesen Abend damals der ausschlaggebende Punkt, dass von nun an Michael immer derjenige war der oben war oder zumindest Stefan mit seinen Penis befriedigte. Aber das der Blonde dieses atemberaubende Gefühl nicht ganz missen musste, drückte der Jünger gerne, während er von seinen besten Freund befriedigt wurde, seinen Zeigefinger gegen Michaels Öffnung, die immer sofort nachgab und ihn eindringen ließ soweit er wollte.

 

Gott sei Dank hatte bis zum heutigen Tag niemand von ihrer Beziehung erfahren. Natürlich würde es eines Tages passieren, aber bis dahin wollten sie die Zweisamkeit voll und ganz genießen, wenn sie mal etwas Zeit zwischen den Wettkämpfen hatten.

 

Der Fokus der Trainer war nun voll und ganz auf Stefan gerichtet, da er derjenige der beiden war, der noch sehr gute Chancen auf den Gesamtweltcup hatte. Der Jüngere war anfangs, wie damals in Innsbruck, besorgt, dass die anderen aber vor allem Michael dies nicht gut heißen würden.

 

Aber als ihm sein bester Freund daraufhin bestätigte, dass es für ihn das Größte wäre ihn siegen zu sehen, er es mit Sicherheit genauso wollte wie der Braunhaarige selbst, dass er dieses Jahr den Weltcup gewinnt und die Trainer nur Recht damit hatten, dass er selber keine Chance mehr hatte, willigte Stefan schließlich ein.

 

Dies hatte zwar zur Folge, dass der Kleine noch weniger Freizeit hatte und somit auch weniger Zeit für seinen Freund hatte, dafür war der Sieg zum Greifen nahe. Doch wenn die beiden dann mal Zeit hatten und nicht zu müde waren, dann war es jedes Mal etwas ganz Besonderes. Und Michael flüsterte dem Jüngeren dann immer zu wie eng er doch wieder geworden war, seitdem er ihn das letzte Mal befriedigen konnte.

 

Doch es war nicht nur der Sex, sondern auch die Tatsache, dass sie beide ab nun einfach unzertrennlich waren. Wer gedacht hatte, dass sie vorher schon ein unschlagbares Team waren, der hat sie jetzt noch nicht zusammen erlebt. Es war die beste Zeit ihres Lebens.

 

Michael fand immer besonders Stefans neue Angewohnheit seine Pullis zu tragen extrem niedlich. Auch wenn sie ihm viel zu groß waren, da sie ihm fast bis runter zu seinen Knien reichten, war es womöglich vielleicht auch gerade deswegen das Süßeste das der Blonde jemals gesehen hatte.

 

Der Braunhaarige meinte, dass er so Michaels Duft immer in der Nase hatte und ihn das vor allem vor Wettkämpfen beruhigte. Doch als die beiden eines Tages nicht aufmerksam genug waren und der Kleine mit einen seinen Pullis runter zum Abendessen marschiert war, stockte ihnen beiden der Atem, wenn Manuel lachend vor allen fragte warum Stefan offenbar einen von Michaels Pullovern trug.

 

Die Wangen des Jüngeren erröteten sofort, während der Ältere versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und die für ihn in diesem Moment am logischsten klingende Antwort zu geben „Wir haben beiden denselben Pulli. Stefan muss wohl unabsichtlich meinen gegriffen haben.“

 

Nach ein paar mehr Lachern war die Sache für die Anderen auch schon wieder vergessen, aber die beiden Zimmerkollegen mussten in Zukunft vorsichtiger sein um ihr Geheimnis zu bewahren, auch wenn ihnen dieser kleine Zwischenfall selbst zum Schmunzeln brachte.

 

Manches Mal schien der Gedanke es allen zu erzählen ziemlich verlockend. Denn Michael liebte es vor allem Stefans Hand zu halten, etwas dass er nur konnte wenn sie hinter verschlossenen Türen waren. Er würde so gerne einmal seine kleine Hand in seine so viel größer nehmen und ihn fest halten, so damit jeder wusste, dass er sein war.

 

Wie gern würde er es allen zeigen und sagen wie glücklich ihn der Kleine doch machte und wie stolz er war ihn seinen Freund nennen zu dürfe. Oft malte der Ältere sich aus, wie es sich wohl anfühlen müsste, wenn er Stefan in der Öffentlichkeit küssen würde. Ein kleiner, aber nicht unbedeutender Kuss, wenn sie gemeinsam die Straße entlang gingen.

 

Oft träumten die beiden davon und erzählten einander wie sie sich alles vorstellten, wie viel einfacher es alles machen würde, aber auch wie sie sich die Reaktionen der anderen vorstellten. Spätestens dann waren ihre Träume wieder vorbei, denn ehrlich gesagt hatten beide etwas Angst davor.

 

Da aber ihr Fokus derzeit sowieso auf Stefans Chance den Gesamtweltcup zu gewinnen lag, legten sie diese Gedanken immer schnell wieder bei Seite. Sie wollten alles Schritt für Schritt machen und der Gesamtweltcup war der nächste. Und danach würden sie weiter sehen.

 

Auch den Tag, an dem Michael seinen ersten schlimmeren Sturz hatte, war einer dieser Schritte. Der Sturz selber tat gar nicht so weh, er konnte danach auch gleich wieder aufstehen, aber als der Blonde im Nachhinein seinen Sturz auf Video sah und vor allem wie sein Kopf in Zeitlupe auf dem harten Eis aufschlug, wurde ihm erst bewusst wieviel Glück er eigentlich gehabt hatte.

 

Er hatte sich nicht wirklich wehgetan, ist mit nur ein paar blauen Flecken und Schürfwunden davon gekommen. Das einzige wo er sich verletzt hatte war auf seinem rechten Oberarm, wo er sich einen Muskelfaserriss zugezogen hatte.

 

Nach seinen Sturz war er gleich den Ersthelfern in den Erste-Hilfe-Container zur Untersuchung gefolgt. Wenn er ehrlich war, schämte er sich im Nachhinein ziemlich dafür, dass er die ganze Zeit über nicht einmal an Stefan gedacht hatte. Wie er wohl reagieren würde, wenn er von seinem Sturz erfahren wird.

 

Der Kleine stand nämlich noch oben, da er nach Michael an der Reihe kam. Er hatte zwar vor seinen eigenen Sprung nichts von dem Sturz seines besten Freundes erfahren, aber als er dann unten sicher angekommen war und er ihn nirgendwo finden konnte und es dann schließlich doch von seinem Teamkollegen erfahren hatte, war er krank vor Sorge.

 

Niemals hätte sich Michael erträumt, dass Stefan so reagieren würde, dass er sich solche Sorgen um ihn machte, als er in den Container gestürmt kam und schnell mit seinen bereits glasigen Augen den Raum nach den Blonden absuchte.

 

Der Ältere fühlte sich schlecht in dem Augenblick als er seinen ängstlichen, besorgten Gesichtsausdruck sah und sich ihre Augen trafen. Schnell eilte der Kleine rüber an seine Seite und durchlöcherte ihn mit Fragen. Da der Arzt, der ihn untersucht hatte, bereits fertig war, ließ er die beiden alleine, damit sich Stefan wieder beruhigen konnte.

 

Auch nachdem Michael ihm mindestens schon hundertmal versichert hatte, dass es ihm gut ginge und nichts passiert war, blieb das Gesicht des Jüngeren kreidebleich und die Tränen in seinen Augen waren noch immer kurz davor über den Rand zu fallen. Sie nutzen den Schutz des Containers, als Michael den Jüngeren an sich drückte und nochmals in sein Ohr flüsterte, dass alles in Ordnung sei und er keine Angst mehr haben bräuchte.

 

Liebevoll strich er über seinen zitternden Rücken und seine dunklen Haare. Klare Tränen landeten auf Michaels Skisprunganzug, die er bei den warmherzigen Berührungen seines Freundes einfach nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Sanft wiegte der Ältere seinen Zimmerkollegen in seinen Armen, in der Hoffnung dass er sich wieder etwas beruhigen würde.

 

Michael war, bis sie alle in ihrem Hotel wieder ankamen, fast einschließlich nur damit beschäftigt sich um Stefan zu kümmern. Erst später telefonierte er mit seinen Eltern und Brüdern, die alle dringend von ihm wissen wollten wie es ihm ging. Stefan reichte auch sogar sein Telefon an dem Älteren weiter, als dieser mit seiner Familie telefonierte und sie ebenfalls wissen wollten ob es ihm gut ging.

 

Für den Rest dieses Tages war Stefan zu ruhig für seine Verhältnisse, in sich gekehrt und nachdenklich. Sogar als sie am Abend bereits zusammengekuschelt in ihrem Bett lagen, war der Braunhaarige noch immer viel zu ruhig und er dachte die ganze Zeit nur an Michaels Sturz.

 

Liebevoll drückte der Ältere seinen besten Freund mit seinen gesunden Arm näher an sich heran, bevor er ihn erneut versuchte zu beruhigen „Hey, Kleiner. Denk nicht mehr darüber nach. Es ist nichts passiert. Ich hatte ja dich als meinen Schutzengel.“ Doch sein Versuch prallte einfach an Stefan ab, der noch immer nachdenklich auf irgendetwas vor ihm starrte.

 

Plötzlich hatte der Blonde eine Idee, wenn er witzelte „Oder soll ich dich etwas Ablenken, mein kleiner Mann?“ Leider hatte auch diese Aufmunterung nicht die Wirkung, die sich der Ältere erhofft hatte. Im Gegenteil. Komplett entsetzt blickte Stefan nach einer halben Ewigkeit wieder einmal zu seinen Freund hinauf. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass der Größere in diesem Moment an Sex dachte.

 

„Es.. Es tut mir leid, Kleiner. Ich wollte dich doch nur etwas aufmuntern. Sorry, das war dumm von mir.“ Entschuldigte sich der Blonde schnell, als er den Gesichtsausdruck bei seinen besten Freund sah. „Ist schon gut, Spotzl. Aber wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dann würd ich heute lieber einfach nur neben dir liegen.“ Erklärte ihm Stefan, woraufhin der Ältere zustimmend nickte.

 

„Wenn ich nur daran denke, was heute hätte passieren können, dann..“ Fuhr der Braunhaarige mit einer zitternden Stimme fort, während sich auch bereits schon wieder klare Tränen in seinen wunderschönen Augen bildeten. „Ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich, ich brauche dich so sehr. Und nur der Gedanke, dass dir etwas passieren könnte oder sogar noch schlimmer, zerreißt mich innerlich und macht mich so traurig.“ Gestand der Jüngere seinen besten Freund ehrlich, bevor ihn dieser erneut in seine Arme nahm und fest an ihm drückte.

 

„Oh, Kleiner. Du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben. Ich bleib bei dir. Ich lass dich nicht alleine.“ Flüsterte er liebevoll in sein Ohr, während Stefans Körper in seinen Armen bebte. Er weinte seine ganze Angst, seine ganzen Sorgen an diesem Abend bei ihm aus, solange bis er einschlief.

 

Als Michael noch vor dem Schlafengehen auf die Toilette musste, versuchte er unbemerkt aus dem Bett zu kriechen, was gar nicht so einfach war mit den Kleinen auf seiner Brust liegend. Er hatte es doch irgendwie geschafft und war auch schon wieder auf dem Rückweg, wenn er plötzlich Stefans müde aber auch besorgte Stimme hörte „Michi? Wo bist du?“

 

„Ich bin hier, Kleiner.“ Antwortete Michael ihm, woraufhin der Jüngere sich schnell in seine Richtung drehte. „Wo gehst du denn hin?“ Wollte er verzweifelt von ihm wissen, woraufhin der Ältere noch mehr Mitgefühl mit ihm bekam. „Nirgendwo. Ich geh nirgendwo ohne dich hin, Kleiner.“ Versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen.

 

Stefans angespannte Körperspannung wurde etwas milder und sein Gesichtsausdruck auch wieder etwas weicher, während er seinen besten Freund beobachtete wie er sich ihm näherte. Nachdem sich der Ältere vorsichtig wieder neben ihm im Bett nieder gelassen hatte, flüsterte er sanft „Ich bin ja da, Süßer. Komm her.“

 

Liebevoll nahm er seinen kleinen Freund in die Arme und ließ ihn für den Rest dieser Nacht nicht mehr los. Michael war froh gewesen, dass Stefan so schnell wieder eingeschlafen war, aber er selbst fand nicht gleich seine Ruhe.

 

Er musste in dieser Nacht nachdenken, wie er wohl an seiner Stelle reagiert hätte. Was würde er wohl machen, falls Stefan jemals etwas zustoßen sollte? Hoffentlich würde er nie in diese Situation kommen.


	23. Chapter 23

Die beiden Freunde haben sich bereits vor Wochen versprochen, dass sie diesen Sommer mindestens vierzehn Tage irgendwo weit weg im Süden verbringen würden, wo sie niemand kannte. Wo sie endlich einfach einmal nur sie selbst sein konnten. Und danach würden sie weiter sehen und erst dann würden sie über dieses sensible Thema es allen zu erzählen nachdenken.

Seinen heurigen Geburtstag wird Michael wohl auch nicht mehr so schnell vergessen. Nicht nur hatte er neben Stefan, Thomas und Gregor ein Teamspringen gewonnen und nachher kräftig den Sieg und seinen Geburtstag gefeiert, sondern auch der Morgen alleine wäre schon perfekt genug gewesen.

Michael wachte auf, weil er neben ihn nicht wie gewohnt Stefan fühlte, sondern nur die Leere und Kälte seiner Abwesenheit. Schnell öffnete der Blonde deswegen seine Augen, nur um den Kleinen grinsend neben ihm auf dem Bett sitzen zu sehen.

„Gute Morgen, Geburtstagskind.“ Begrüßte der Jüngere ihn und Michael wollte ihm gerade fragen warum er denn schon so früh auf den Beinen war, als er bemerkte, dass etwas in seiner Hand lag.

„Was ist das?“ Fragte er verwirrt und auch noch etwas verschlafen. „Na dein Geburtstagsgeschenk, Spotzl.“ Antwortete Stefan amüsiert, woraufhin ihn sein bester Freund überwältigt ansah. „Aber Kleiner. Du brauchst mir doch nichts schenken.“ Erklärte er ihm, doch als Antwort rollte der Braunhaarige nur seine Augen und sagte ungeduldig „Jetzt machs schon auf. Ich bin neugierig was du dazu sagst.“

Noch immer etwas verlegen richtete Michael sich auf und öffnete vorsichtig die kleine, schwarze Schatulle. Entsetzt sah er den Inhalt mit aufgerissenen Augen und einen offenen Mund an, bevor er noch immer sprachlos zu seinen Zimmerkollege rüber sah.

„Gefällt sie dir nicht? Ich dachte die würde dir gefallen. Aber ich kann sie umtauschen wenn du möchtest, ich..“ Schnell unterbrach Michael seinen besten Freund, da er nicht wollte, dass er sich solche Umstände und Gedanken machte.

„Nein, nein. Es ist nicht.. Ich mein sie gefällt mir sogar sehr gut, aber du brauchst mir solche Sachen doch nicht kaufen, Kleiner. Du musst nicht so viel Geld für mich ausgeben, ich kann mir doch selber eine kaufen. Ich will nicht, dass.. Sie sieht ziemlich teuer aus und ich will dich nicht ausnutzen so wie.. du weißt schon.“

Stefans erst besorgter und auch etwas trauriger Blick wurde schnell durch ein Lächeln und erneuten Augenrollen ersetzt. „Jetzt sei doch nicht so albern, Spotzl. Das weiß ich doch, trotzdem möchte ich dir etwas Schönes zum Geburtstag schenken. Und jetzt gib sie mir schon damit ich dir helfen kann.“

Das Thema war für den Braunhaarigen bereits durch, auch wenn Michael sich noch immer Gedanken machte, während er das Schmuckstück zu ihm rüber reichte. Erst als Stefan ihn half die Uhr auf seinem Handgelenk fest zu zumachen, begann er selbst auch zu lächeln. Sie war wirklich wunderschön.

„Also gefällt sie dir doch?“ Hackte Stefan noch einmal nach, als er seinem Zimmerkollegen mit diesem Grinsen auf den Lippen das Geschenk begutachten sah. „Natürlich gefällt sie mir. Sie ist wunderschön.“ Gab der Ältere ehrlich zu und er hörte fast wie seinem Gegenüber ein Stein vom Herzen fiel.

„Aber das war erst Teil eins meiner Überraschung und deswegen auch mein frühes Aufstehen, damit wir noch etwas Zeit für uns haben.“ Gestand der Jüngere ihn mit einem zwinkernden Auge. „Aber heute ist doch das Teamspringen. Sollten wir zwei nicht eigentlich dafür fit und ausgeschlafen sein?“ Konterte der Blonde.

„Jetzt sag bloß noch, dass ich dich jetzt auch überreden muss, dass du mein zweites Geschenk annimmst?“ Fragte Stefan etwas empört, doch ehe er es sich versah, hatte Michael ihn mit Leichtigkeit umgeworfen, so dass er nun etwas geschockt unter seinem Körper lag.

„Verdammt, Kleiner. Dazu wirst du mich nie überreden müssen. Ich frag mich nur warum du noch deine Hose an hast und mich nicht gleich ohne geweckt hast.“ Sagte der Blonde bereits erregt zu ihm hinab, während er seine bereits steinharte Erektion in seine Mitte presste.

„Aber jammere nachher ja nicht, dass dir dein kleiner, süßer Arsch weh tut, nachdem ich mit dir fertig bin.“ Warnte Michael ihn vor, doch er wartete nicht einmal mehr seine Antwort ab, bevor er seine Lippen bereits hart gegen die seines besten Freundes presste.

Dieser Morgen war einer dieser Augenblicke, an denen es beide schnell, grob und dringend brauchten. Es war nicht lange Zeit für ein Vorspiel. Nicht nur da sie bald raus mussten, sondern auch weil es ihre bereits etwas wehtuenden Erektionen und ihr lautes Verlangen gar nicht zuließen.

Schnell waren sie beide komplett nackt, was die beiden breit zu grinsen brachte, da sie genau wussten was gleich passieren wird und wie gut sie sich fühlen würden. Wie schon so oft drehte Michael seinen kleinen Freund ohne großer Kraftanwendung auf den Bauch. Er lächelte zufrieden, wenn er den Braunhaarigen zu ihm nach hinten schielen sah.

Auch wenn Stefan ihn schon am liebsten in sich drinnen gehabt hätte, nahm sich der Ältere doch noch etwas Zeit für ein paar Liebkosungen an seinem sanften Hals, seiner Schulterblätter, küsste seine Wirbelsäule entlang bis er die zarte Haut seines süßen, kleinen Arsch unter seinen Lippen fühlte.

Voller Vorfreude und Erregung verpasste der Blonde seinen kleinen Freund einen dicken Knutschfleck an seiner linken Arschbacke. Er mochte es den Kleinen als den seinen zu markieren. Auch wenn es niemand sehen würde, wusste Michael doch, wenn sie später am Abend gemeinsam duschen gehen würden, dass er sein war. Schon jetzt freute sich der Ältere, wenn er Stefan endlich einen Knutschfleck auf seinen Hals verpassen konnte, so dass jeder wusste dass der Kleine seiner war.

Michael lächelte, als er den dunkelroten, runden Fleck auf seinen niedlichen Arsch sah, bevor er mit seinen Liebkosungen fortfuhr. Langsam verschwanden Michaels Lippen zwischen Stefans Backen und er kam seinen Ziel immer näher und näher. Als er dies endlich erreicht hatte und er dann auch noch seine Zunge zum Einsatz brachte, war es für den Braunhaarigen zu viel.

„Michi. Bitte. Nimm mich doch endlich.“ Flehte er ihn an, sein Gesicht war in den Polster gepresst, als er versucht hatte seine Hüfte anzuheben um an seine Erektion zu kommen und sich selbst zu befrieden.

Mit einen Lächeln auf den Lippen packte Michael seine zierliche Hüfte und zog sie zu ihm nach oben. Wie immer war es ein Bild für Götter. Ohne sich noch länger Zeit zu lassen, überdeckte der Blonde seinen Penis mit einer Schicht Gleitmittel, bevor er auch schon in seinen Freund eindrang.

Diese Stellung ermöglichte es immer so tief und so weit wie nur irgendwie den Kleinen zu befriedigen. Michael mochte es, wenn Stefan auf ihn oben saß, wenn der Kleine einmal das sagen hatte, aber am besten gefiel es ihm immer noch wenn er selbst die Kontrolle hatte. Er liebte es einfach in der Lage zu sein den Kleinen diese Gefühlte zu geben.

Beide stöhnten und wimmerten vor Lust und nur wenige Minuten später waren beide kurz davor ihren Höhepunkt zu erreichen. Als Michael von hinten dann auch noch Stefan Erektion packte und ihn rhythmisch zu seinen Bewegungen befriedigte, war es um beide geschehen.

Stefans Knie gaben kurz nach seinen Orgasmus nach, weshalb er nach vorne kippte und so ungewollt Michaels Penis aus ihm heraus flutschte. Auch wenn der Blonde selber zitternde Knie hatte und sich am liebsten neben den Kleinen hingelegt hätte, wollte er den Anblick vor ihm trotzdem nicht missen.

Er war immer wieder überrascht darüber, dass sich Stefans kleines Loch soweit ausdehnen konnte und auch seinen Bewegungen standhielt. Es war nun weit geöffnet und rosig, so wie immer nachdem der Ältere mit ihm fertig war. Und es faszinierte Michael, dass es sich bis zum nächsten Mal wieder so sehr zusammen zog, fast so als ob er ihn noch nie berührt hätte. Zufrieden beobachtete der Blonde wie sein eigenes Sperma aus seinen besten Freund heraus rann und den Weg zu seinen Hoden fand.

Der Blonde konnte ganz einfach nicht anders als sich auf dem Bauch zu legen, seine Arme um Stefans noch immer gespreizte Oberschenkel zu schlingen und das permanent heraustropfende Sperma weg zu lecken. Der Jüngere erschrak anfangs, aber dann begann er zu kichern und fragte seinen älteren Freund was das sollte.

Nachdem Stefan sauber geleckt war, legte sich Michael glücklich und zufrieden neben ihm aufs Bett, um mit ihm noch kurz zu kuscheln und ihm für seine tollen Geburtstagsgeschenke zu danken. Wenn sie doch nur noch länger hätten liegen bleiben können. Dann wäre sich vielleicht noch Runde Zwei ausgegangen.

Michael erinnerte sich aber auch gerne an die ruhigen, gemütlichen Abende und Stunden, die die beiden zusammen kuschenlt auf seiner Couch, während sie sich irgendeinen Film ansahen, verbracht hatten. Wenn sie gemeinsam kochten, zusammen trainierten, einen anstrengenden Tag im Whirlpool ausklingen ließen oder einfach was zusammen unternahmen.

Der Ältere liebte es seinen Freund zu verwöhnen. Egal ob mit gutem Essen, einer Wanderung in den Bergen, Frühstück im Bett, ihm etwas Schönes zu kaufen, dass er sich schon lange gewünschte hatte oder ihn auch körperlich zu verwöhnen.

Mit einen träumerischen Lächeln auf den Lippen erinnerte er sich auch an den Abend, den sie mal wieder gemeinsam in seiner Wohnung verbrachten und der Kleine neben ihm auf der Bank beim Film sehen eingeschlafen war. Wie gern er seinen Freund doch beim Schlafen zusah, wie friedlich und niedlich er dabei immer aussah.

Der Blonde ließ den Kleinen weiter schlafen und beobachtete ihn glücklich und dankbar ihn zu haben, solange bis der Film zu Ende war. Als wäre es nichts, trug der Ältere den Kleinen in seinen Armen rüber ins Schlafzimmer. Auf halben Weg wurde Stefan munter und fragte ihn verwirrt was los war und warum er ihn trug.

Michael musste bei dem Anblick und wie verschlafen sich seine Stimme anhörte grinsen, bevor er das Fliegengewicht vorsichtig auf dem Bett absetzte und nachdem er selber zu ihm gekrochen war, deckte er den Kleinen liebevoll zu und gab ihm einen gute Nachtkuss auf die Stirn.

Meistens übernachteten die Beiden bei Michael, da er eine eigene Wohnung hatte und sie in seinen vier Wänden nichts zu befürchten hatten. Seinen Eltern erzählte Stefan immer die Wahrheit, dass er bei dem Älteren übernachten würde. Sie glaubten es ihm entweder oder dachten sich, dass ihr Sohn vielleicht bereits eine neue Freundin hatte und sie einfach nur noch nicht darüber Bescheid wissen sollten. Was sie genau dachten, wussten die beiden nicht, was sie aber auch nicht wirklich beschäftigte.

Stefan hatte auch schon ein paar Sachen in Michaels Wohnung. Es waren einfache Dinge wie eine Zahnbürste, ein paar Kleidungsstücke und sein Lieblingsparfum. Aber Michael hatte jedes Mal einen breites Grinsen auf den Lippen, wenn Stefans Zahnbürste neben seiner sah, der Jüngere mal wieder seine Shirts achtlos über den nächstbesten Sessel geworfen hatte oder er den Duft seines Parfum überall in seiner Wohnung roch.

Da dem Älteren Wäsche waschen nicht so nervte wie Staubsaugen, tat er es wirklich gerne, wenn er Stefans Schmutzwäsche ebenfalls erledigte. Dafür machte es Stefan nichts aus in Michaels Wohnung Staub zu saugen, es war ein guter Deal. Der Blonde mochte es die so klein aussehenden Shirts seines Freundes zusammen zu legen und es kostete ihn jedes Mal ein Lächeln, wenn der sie neben seine eigenen ablegte und ihm mal wieder der Größenunterschied zwischen ihnen beiden bewusst wurde. Außerdem meinte Stefan, dass er gerne nach dem Waschmittel von seinem besten Freund roch. Es gab ihm ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit, auch wenn der Ältere mal nicht in seiner Nähe war.

Michael liebte es den Kleinen zu verwöhnen, in jeder Hinsicht. Die beiden Männer genossen die ruhigen Nachmittage, die sie zusammen in Michaels Wohnung verbrachten und sie einfach nur sie selbst sein konnten, da sie hier in ihrem Nest sicher waren.

Sie lagen an diesen Nachmittagen faul vor dem Fernseher herum und kuschelten solange, bis sie in den Armen des anderen einschliefen. Der Ältere war meistens derjenige der als erstes wieder wach wurde, kroch dann behutsam aus der Decke heraus ohne Stefan dabei zu wecken und schlich sich auf Zehenspitzen davon um in der Küche ein paar Palatschinken zu machen, da er genau wusste wie gern der Kleine sie mochte.

Stefan wurde meistens erst durch den leckeren Duft geweckt und der Blonde musste immer lachen, wenn auf einmal sein brauner Schopf auf der Couch auftauchte und er sich noch halb schlafend bereits die Lippen leckte. Die Süßspeise aßen sie zusammengekuschelt unter der warmen Decke, bevor Michael dann anschließend seinen Freund vernaschte.

Michael kaufte den Jüngeren einmal ein kleines Geschenk, welches er ihm an einen stürmischen Nachmittag dann in seiner Wohnung überreichte. Er hatte ihn einen Pyjama gekauft, da der Kleine immer seinen vergaß mitzunehmen. Und auch wenn sie meistens nackt schlafen gingen, wollte Michael Stefan dennoch den Pyjama schenken.

Der Braunhaarige war damals komplett aus dem Häuschen und zog den warmen, kuscheligen Pyjama auch sofort an und für den Rest des Tages auch nicht mehr aus. Naja, beinahe. Michael war derjenige, der das Material dann am Abend von seiner Haut strich, wenn er es nicht mehr erwarten konnte ihn zu haben.

Michael liebte es auch, wenn der Kleine etwas Aufmerksamkeit brauchte. Es war schier unmöglich es zu übersehen, so wie er ihn dann immer ansah oder wie er mit allen Mitteln versuchte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit nur mehr auf ihn zu lenken und er sie Aufgrund seiner Hartnäckigkeit auch immer bekam.

Auch wenn Stefan nie etwas sagte, musste der Blonde oft lachen, wenn er darüber nachdachte, dass es beinahe so war als ob der Jüngere vor ihm treten würde und es ihm einfach sagen würde, dass er hier und jetzt sofort etwas Aufmerksamkeit von ihm benötigte, da er ansonsten nicht mehr funktionieren würde. Oft war es nur eine schnelle Berührung, ein sanfter Kuss auf die Stirn oder eine einfache Umarmung. Aber an manchen Tagen brauchte Stefan mehr und egal was Michael auch gerade getan hatte, er hörte immer sofort auf um sich um seinen Freund zu kümmern, wenn er ihn doch im Moment so sehr brauchte.

Und natürlich auch, weil Michael ihm sie gerne gab und auch er selbst benötigte oft seine Aufmerksamkeit wenn einmal ein Tag nicht so funktionierte wie er sollte oder wenn er einfach das Bedürfnis nach seiner Nähe suchte. Alleine nur, dass sie sich so oft ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenkten, machte ihre Beziehung schon so viel besser als alle anderen die sie zuvor hatten.

Einmal als Stefans Eltern im Urlaub waren, hatte Michael bei den Kleinen zu Hause übernachtet. Normalerweise schlief er immer im Gästezimmer, aber in dieser Nacht schlief der Blonde natürlich bei Stefan in seinem kleinen Einzelbett. Doch dies störte die beiden ganz und gar nicht, Hauptsache sie waren zusammen.

Die Großeltern des Braunhaarigen, die gleich nebenan wohnten, hatten die beiden am nächsten Morgen beinahe auf frischer Tat ertappt, als sie Hand in Hand aus Stefans Zimmer kamen. Sie waren beide noch sehr verschlafen und hatten das ältere Pärchen vorher nicht gehört.

Sie zuckten beide zusammen, als Stefans Oma vor Freude den Blonden zu sehen diese hohe Stimmlage bekam und das Paar reflexartig schnell ihre Hände los ließen. Gott sei Dank haben die Großeltern nichts davon mitbekommen. Auch nicht als Michael log, dass er wie immer im Gästezimmer übernachtet hatte, auch wenn das Bett dort unberührt war.

Michael erinnerte sich auch noch mit diesem schönen, wärmenden Gefühl in seinem Bauch, an den kalten Nachmittag in seiner eigenen Wohnung zurück, an dem sich Stefan eine Tasse Tee kochen wollte und der Jüngere zu klein war um die Tassen ganz oben im Küchenschrank zu erreichen. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen eilte der Blonde herbei um seinen Freund zu helfen.

Mit Leichtigkeit griff der Ältere hinter dem Rücken von Stefan nach einer Tasse und als er ihm diese überreichte, sagte er schmunzelnd „Ich muss mir wohl einen bessern Platz für die Tassen suchen, wenn du zu mir ziehst.“

Der Jüngere ließ fast das Geschirr in seinen Händen bei Michaels Worten fallen. Geschockt blickte er zu seinen Zimmerkollegen auf, der anfangs gar nicht wusste warum er nun so entsetzt war „Du.. Du möchtest, dass ich bei dir einziehe? Ich mein, du hättest nichts dagegen?“

Für Michael schien die Frage überflüssig zu sein, da ihm die Sache von Anfang an immer klar gewesen war, weshalb er witzelte „Naja, ich glaube nicht, dass dein Zimmer groß genug für uns beide ist, oder kleiner Mann?“ Mit einen noch immer offen stehenden Mund sah Stefan ihn überwältigt an, woraufhin der Blonde ihn an seinen Oberarmen festhielt und zugegeben etwas überrascht fragen musste „Warum sollte ich denn nicht wollen, dass du bei mir einziehst, Süßer?“

Verlegen vermied Stefan nun den Augenkontakt, bevor er mit einer leiseren Stimme antwortete „Naja. Du weißt ja, ich bin nicht gerade der ordentlichste Mensch und auch etwas ungeschickt. In Gegensatz zu dir. Bei dir ist alles perfekt, immer wunderschön zusammengeräumt und dein Geschmack ist auch tausend Mal besser als der meine. Würdest.. würdest du das wirklich wollen?“

Michael lachte kurz auf, da er es nicht fassen konnte was sein Freund soeben gesagte hatte, bevor er ihn nur zu gern beruhigte mit „Oh, Kleiner. Ich könnte mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als dein Chaos jeden Abend zu beseitigen und für den Rest meines Lebens deine Wäsche zu waschen. Ich würde mich wirklich sehr freuen, wenn du bald zu mir ziehen würdest.“

„Ach, Michi.“ Brachte Stefan gerade noch überwältigt über die Lippen, bevor er seine Arme um den Bauch seines Freundes schlang und nun wirklich auf die Tasse in seinen Händen vergessen hatte. Bei dem Geräusch, das das aufschlagende Porzellan auf dem Boden machte, lachte der Blonde auf.

Stefan war wirklich etwas ungeschickt, aber den Blick den er von ihn als Entschuldigung erntete war Grund genug nicht böse auf ihn zu sein. Etwas das Michael sowieso bei ihm nie sein konnte und mit Sicherheit auch nie werden würde. „Wenigstens wird das Zusammenwohnen mit dir nie langweilig, Kleiner.“ Diese Aussage brachte den noch immer verlegenen Stefan in seinen Armen dann doch auch zum Lachen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie findet ihr die Beziehung der beiden bisher? Und was sagt ihr dazu, dass sie zusammen ziehen möchten?
> 
> Es würde mich schon sehr interessieren, wie die beiden in Echt so sind - wie sie leben, ob Stefan wirklich so ungeschickt ist wie er oft rüber kommt und ob Michaels Wohnung wirklich so eine Vorzeigewohnung ist so wie man sie oft auf Insta sieht? :)
> 
> Wir werden es wohl nie erfahren, aber die Vorstellung von einem tollpatschigen Stefan, der nicht ganz so viel Wert auf Ordnung legt, und einen Michael, der im Haushalt alles in Griff hat und ganz nebenbei auch noch einen guten Geschmack bei der Einrichtung hat, gefällt mir schon ganz gut ;) Deshalb werde ich bei dieser Vorstellung auch bleiben :D
> 
> (Natürlich könnte es auch Michaels Freundin sein, die so einen guten Geschmack hat. mhm...)


	24. Chapter 24

Die Wochen vergingen und bevor sie es überhaupt realisierten, war bereits auch schon der Vorletzte Wettkampf der Saison. Irgendwie war Michael froh darüber, denn die Saison dauerte schon ziemlich lange und die meisten waren schon am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Außer Stefan natürlich, der immer noch wie besessen und unermüdlich den Erstplatzierten im Gesamtweltcup jagte.  
  
Er hatte ihn nach dem letzten Springen sogar eingeholt, musste aber nun unter den Top Dreien landen, genauso wie im aller letzten Wettkampf, um noch zu gewinnen. Außer sein Rivale würde ausscheiden, dann müsste er einfach nur unten ankommen. Aber auch wenn es der Kleine nicht zugab, wusste sein Freund, dass auch er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde.  
  
Er dachte nur daran zu gewinnen, trainierte wann und wo immer er konnte und zwang seinen kleinen Körper zu Meisterleistungen. Es war eine schwierige Zeit in der nicht einmal mehr Michael in beruhigen oder ablenken konnte. Aber er verstand ihn, würde wahrscheinlich genauso reagieren. Deshalb sagte der Blonde nichts, sondern unterstützte ihn wo auch immer er konnte.  
  
Nach dem ersten Durchgang im vorletzten Springen dieser Saison lag Stefan mal wieder in Führung. Michael kam deshalb vor ihm an der Reihe und war gerade erst mit der Überprüfung seiner Ski und seinem Anzug fertig geworden, als ihm Manuel entgegen gerannt kam.  
  
Der Blonde blieb sofort mit seinen Ski auf den Schultern stehen, denn er wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Was ist passiert?“ Fragte der Größere aufgeregt, woraufhin er kurz warten musste bis der Ältere wieder genug Luft bekam und er schließlich nur ein Wort keuchend heraus brachte „Stefan.“  
  
„Was ist mit ihm? Ist er gestürzt? Hat er sich verletzt?“ Michael hätte beinahe seine Ski fallen gelassen, als er den Namen seines Freundes gehört hatte. Er wollte Manuel vor ihm gerade anschreien, dass er ihm verdammt nochmal endlich sagen sollte was los sei, wenn dieser ihm schließlich erklärte „Nein, er hat sich nicht verletzt und ist auch nicht gestürzt. Aber fast. Seine Bindung ist unterm Sprung aufgegangen. Er ist auf Platz fünfzehn zurück gefallen.“  
  
Der Blonde wusste ganz genau was dies bedeutete, genauso wie Manuel, da Stefans Konkurrent seinen Sprung bereits als souveräner zweiter bestanden hatte. „Nimm die bitte.“ Bat ihm der Blonde, bevor er seinen Freund seine Ski in die Arme legte.  
  
Dank seiner Größe konnte Michael über die Köpfe der andere hinweg sehen und so besser nach seinen Zimmerkollegen Ausschau halten. Er verstand leider nicht die Sprache, die der Sprecher in sein Mikrofon sagte, aber er konnte oft Stefans Namen und den seines Konkurrenten heraus hören. Der Kleine brauchte ihn im Moment, also musste der Blonde schnellstmöglich zu ihm. Er war wahrscheinlich am Boden zerstört.  
  
Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis er den braunen Schopf seines Zimmerkollegen in der Menge ausfindig machen konnte. Wild schaute er von links nach rechts, verzweifelt  versuchte er seinen besten Freund zu finden.  
  
„Stefan!“ Schrie der Blonde in seine Richtigen und auch wenn es extrem laut war, konnte ihn der Kleine hören. Er drehte sich sofort in die Richtigen von der seine Stimme gehört hatte, fast so schnell, dass er zu schwanken begann. Und als sich ihre Blicke trafen wusste Michael, dass er leider Recht gehabt hatte.  
  
Stefan begann seinen Zimmerkollege entgegen zu laufen, auch der Ältere kam ihm mit großen Schritten entgegen und noch bevor der Braunhaarige ihn erreicht hatte, hatte sich sein Gesicht verkrampft und hilfesuchend schlang er seine Arme um seinen Bauch.  
  
„Michi, es ist vorbei. Es ist alles vorbei.“ Schluchzte der Jüngere bereits in die Jacke seines Freundes, während seine Tränen wie kleine Flüsse bis zu seinen Kinn runter liefen. Beschützend drückte der Ältere ihn an sich und strich liebevoll über seinen zitternden Rücken.  
  
Es war wahrscheinlich nicht nur die Angst, dass er vielleicht hiermit seine Chance auf den Gesamtweltcupsieg verspielt hatte, auch wenn es gar nicht seine eigene Schuld war und er nichts dafür konnte, sondern auch der Schock seinen fast Sturzes war noch tief in seinen Knochen.  
  
„Ist schon gut, Kleiner. Ich hab dich. Es wird alles gut.“ Versuchte Michael ihn zu beruhigen, während er ihn sanft in seinen Armen hin und her wiegte. Erst dann bemerkte der Blonde die Kamera vor seiner Nase, die alles mitgefilmt hatte. Plötzlich bekam er so eine Wut, wie konnte dieser gefühlslose Kameramann nur in diesem traurigen Moment filmen, als Stefans Welt auseinander fiel.  
  
Beschützend versuchte der Ältere seinen besten Freund von der Kamera abzuschirmen, während er ihn in Richtung des nächsten Containers führte. „Sch.. Ist schon gut. Ich bring dich von hier weg, Kleiner.“ Zum Abschied sah der Blonde nochmals böse den Kameramann an, bevor die beiden vor den Augen aller verschwanden.  
  
Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis sich Stefan wieder so halbwegs beruhigt hatte. Aber Michael machte es nichts aus, er würde die ganze Nacht hier mit ihm verbringen. Es war für alle selbstverständlich, dass sich der Braunhaarige für den Rest des Tages nicht mehr beruhigte und auch nicht zum Abendessen kam.  
  
Zum Schluss war selbst Michael schon ratlos und bekam auch irgendwie Angst, da sich sein bester Freund wirklich nicht mehr beruhige konnte und auch nicht beruhigen ließ. Stefan hasste es zu verlieren, aber nicht etwa weil er ein schlechter Verlierer war. Er konnte heute nicht alles geben, nicht alles was er sich vorgenommen hatte, und nun war er zutiefst unzufrieden und verzweifelt.  
  
„Kleiner, jetzt hör mir doch mal zu. Stefan. Bitte schau mich an.“ Flehte der Ältere ihn besorgt an, und als sein Zimmerkollege seinen vollen Namen aus seinen Mund gehört hatte, schaffte er dies auch irgendwie. „Gut so.“ Flüsterte Michael, bevor er fortfuhr „Ich kann mir zwar nur vorstellen wie du dich im Moment fühlst, Kleiner, aber das alles bedeutet noch nicht das Ende. Ich kenne dich gut genug um zu wissen, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht. Aber du kannst nichts dafür was heute passiert ist und das weißt du auch. Es ist noch nicht vorbei, es kann noch so viel passieren. Du darfst jetzt nicht aufgeben.“  
  
Sein Versuch Stefan zu trösten schlug leider fehl, denn es sah fast so aus, als ob der Kleine seine Tränen gar nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte, sie kullerten einfach so ohne Halt seine geröteten Wangen hinunter. Doch seine Stimme klang stark und entschlossen, wenn er sagte „Doch, Michi. Das wars. Ich weiß es. Ich hab verloren.“  
  
Mitfühlend sah ihn der Blonde an, bevor er ihn wortlos wieder in die Arme nahm und dicht an sich zog. Die Hälfte der Nacht weinte Stefan durch, bis er schließlich keine Kraft mehr hatte und einschlief. Irgendwann schlief dann auch der Ältere ein und Michael würde nicht einmal in seinen schlimmsten Albträumen auf den Gedanken kommen, dass der Kleine wirklich Recht haben würde.  
  
Ein paar Tagen waren bereits seit diesem schicksalhaften Tag auf der Großschanze vergangen und vorsichtig hatte Michael seinen Freund gefragt, ob sie nicht morgen an ihrem freien Tag gemeinsam mit seinem Kleinflugzeug in die Lüfte steigen wollten.  
  
Er wollte Stefan etwas ablenken, damit er nicht immer nur an den Wettkampf dachte. Er wollte ihm damit etwas Gutes tun. Der Blonde hätte es verstanden, wenn er nicht gewollt hätte, wenn er keine Lust darauf gehabt hätte, da ihm die Enttäuschung noch immer im Gesicht geschrieben stand, aber zu seiner Überraschung willigte der Jüngere zu seinen Vorschlag ein.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, was du wegen mir die letzten Tage durch gemacht hast, Spotzl.“ Entschuldigte sich Stefan aufrichtig bei seinen Freund. Doch der war nicht derselben Ansicht, wenn er erwiderte „Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, Kleiner. Für gar nichts. Ich bin für dich da, wenn du mich brauchst. Und wir müssen auch nicht fliegen, wenn du nicht willst. Wir können auch etwas anderes unternehmen. Du musst nicht wegen mir ja sagen.“  
  
„Du bist der beste Freund den man sich nur vorstellen kann, weißt du das eigentlich, mein Großer?“ Doch Stefan wartete nicht auf die Antwort seines Zimmerkollegen ab, sondern sagte gleich anschließend „Und ich will wirklich gemeinsam mit dir fliegen gehen, Spotzl. Ich könnt mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen. Und nach diesem Wettkampf, wenn die Saison dann endlich vorbei ist, dann sperren wir zwei uns ein ganzes Wochenende lang bei dir ein und gehen keinen Schritt vor die Tür, okay? Dann haben wir endlich mal wieder so richtig Zeit nur für uns und vielleicht können wir ja auch unseren geplanten Urlaub etwas vorziehen. Was hältst du davon, mein Großer?“  
  
„Das hört sich einfach nur perfekt für mich an, mein kleiner Mann.“ Erwiderte Michael mit einen Lächeln auf den Lippen, bevor er Stefan näher an sich heran zog und seine Stirn sanft küsste. Somit war es abgemacht und am nächsten Nachmittag fuhren die beiden gemeinsam auf den Flugplatz.  
  
Es war ein Traum Tag. Auch wenn es bitterkalt war, schien die Sonne über ihren Köpfen und es war keine Wolke in Sicht, als die beiden in die Lüfte stiegen. Es war bereits später Nachmittag, da Stefan zuvor noch Training hatte. Aber es war dennoch ein wunderschöner Anblick und ihre Probleme wirkten hier oben plötzlich so klein. Ein tolles Gefühl.  
  
Michael steuerte das Kleinflugzeug gerade über ein paar Seen und einer Gebirgskette, wenn die Sonne langsam aber doch begann vor ihnen unter zu gehen. Von Zeit zu Zeit schielte er rüber zu seinen Freund und sein Herz machte jedes Mal einen Sprung in seiner Brust, wenn er ihn sorglos lächeln sah.  
  
Ihm gefiel die Aussicht genauso gut wie den Piloten selbst. Mit seiner Handykamera machte der Jüngere zahlreiche Fotos, die wie Michael bereits aus Erfahrung wusste, er später stolz auf Instagram posten wird, inklusive eines Kommentars und vielleicht sogar ein paar Hashtags über seinen Privatpiloten.  
  
Michael selbst hatte die letzten paar Sekunden damit verbracht, überwältigt aus dem Fenster raus zu sehen und den Sonnenuntergang zu beobachten, wenn er plötzlich Stefans Blick auf ihn spürte.  
  
Der Kleine lächelte ihn bereits liebevoll an, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Michael grinste ihn nun ebenfalls glücklich an, bevor er von ihm wissen wollte „Gefällt es dir?“ Eigentlich hätte Stefan gar nicht fragen müssen, da er schon jetzt die Antwort dazu kannte, aber dennoch war es schön es direkt von seinen Lippen zu hören „Es ist wunderschön, Michi.“  
  
Erleichtert nickte der Ältere seinen besten Freund zu, um ihn zu sagen, dass er es genauso genoss wie er, bevor er seinen Blick wieder nach vorne richtete. Michaels Gedanken schweiften ab, wenn er daran dachte, was die beiden mit dem angebrochenen Abend heute noch tun könnten und er feststellen musste, dass es ihm egal war, Hauptsache der Braunhaarige war an seiner Seite.  
  
Michael war noch immer in seinen Gedanken versunken, wenn Stefan plötzlich und unerwartet aus dem Nichts mit einer sicheren Stimme sagte „Ich liebe dich.“  
  
Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis seine Worte in den Kopf des Älteren eindrangen und er auch ihre Bedeutung verstand. Ruckartig blickte der Blonde zu seinen Freund rüber und sah ihm überwältigt an. Michael brachte kein einziges Wort heraus, sah ihn nur mit einen offenen Mund an und das für mindestens eine ganze Minute lang.  
  
Stefan blieb währenddessen ganz locker, als wäre das soeben gesagte etwas, dass er ihm schon hundert Mal erzählt hatte. Die Stille wurde für Michael unerträglich, er war maßlos mit der Situation überfordert und hätte wahrscheinlich das Flugzeug in den nächsten Berg rein gejagt, hätte Stefan nicht zu kichern begonnen und schlussendlich gesagt „Ich glaube du solltest wieder mal nach vorne sehen, Spotzl.“  
  
Noch immer aus der Fassung, begann Michael nach weiteren endlosen Momenten zu nickten und murmelte noch ein kurzes Ja, bevor er sich wieder zu konzentrieren zwang. Er steuerte schließlich ein Flugzeug, er hatte die Verantwortung auch über Stefan. Auch wenn weder der Jüngere, noch Michael, der dazu noch immer nicht in der Lage war, keiner mehr ein Wort zu diesem Thema sagte, war es für den Blonden dennoch noch immer unangenehm.  
  
Er konnte für den Rest des Tages an nichts anderes mehr denken und er fühlte sich schlecht, dass er nicht gleich etwas erwidert hatte. Stefan bedeute ihn so viel und er hatte es nicht verdient. Der Braunhaarige redete danach mit seinen Freund als hätte er nie etwas gesagt, er war ihm nicht böse.  
  
Nachdem der Blonde das Flugzeug sicher gelandet hatte, hatten die beiden beschlossen nur noch wohin Essen zu gehen und danach zu Michael zu fahren. Auch wenn der Größere nicht großen Appetit hatte, aß er dennoch seine Lieblingspizza beim Italiener und da sie beide nun unter Leute waren, konnte Michael das Thema im Moment auch nicht ansprechen.  
  
Und selbst wenn er die Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, wüsste er nicht wie er anfangen sollte. Stefans Geständnis kam ohne Vorwarnung. Eigentlich hatte der Ältere gedacht, dass sein Freund derzeit nur Gedanken fürs Skispringen hatte, aber da lag er anscheinend falsch. Selbst jetzt, in dieser schweren Zeit, kam er zu dem Entschluss, dass er Michael nicht nur gern oder lieb hatte, so wie sie es sich schon unzählige Male gegenseitig erzählt hatten, sondern, dass er ihn liebte.  
  
Michael wusste, dass Stefan bemerkt hatte, dass ihm etwas Beschäftigte. Dass ihm das beschäftige, aber er sagte aus demselben Grund wie Michael nichts. Nach dem Essen hätte der Blonde bereits genügend Möglichkeiten gehabt das Thema noch einmal anzusprechen. Beim Verlassen des Restaurants als sie alleine am Weg zu seinen Auto waren, bei der Heimfahrt oder als sie seine Wohnung betreten hatten. Doch Michael fehlten noch immer die Worte. Er wusste ganz einfach nicht was er sagen sollte.  
  
Die beiden Freunde lagen bereits im Bett, wenn Stefan sich näher an den Älteren herankuschelte, sodass Michael mit seinen Kopf über den seines Freundes lehnte. Sie küssten sich lang und innig und beide wussten worauf dass alles hier hinaus lief. Doch bevor sie weiter machten und sie an den Punkt ankamen, an dem Michael sich nicht mehr zurück halten konnte, stoppte er.  
  
Mit einer schnellen Atmung, einem halb offenen Mund und bereits geschwollenen Lippen blickte der Blonde zu seinen Freund hinab. Er wusste, dass egal was er sich vorgenommen hatte zu sagen, er sowieso nicht mehr wusste bei dem Anblick des Kleinen unter ihm, also nahm er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, wenn er sagte „Stefan, ich.. ich wollte.. ich weiß nicht..“  
  
Alleine dass er den ganzen Namen seines Freundes verwendet hatte, zeigte dem Jüngeren wie ernst er es nahm und wie schwer es ihm auch gleichzeitig fiel seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. „Hey. Ist schon gut, Spotzl. Ich weiß schon was du sagen willst.“ Sagte Stefan sanft, während er liebevoll durch die blonden, feinen Haare seines Zimmerkollegen streichelte.  
  
„Aber ich.. ich würde es dir aber so gerne sagen. Ehrlich, aber..“ Michael begann zu stottern und verstummte schließlich komplett. Der Kleine hörte ihn aufmerksam zu und wartete geduldig darauf dass er fortfuhr.  
  
„Es ist nur, dass.. Ich hab es noch nie zu jemanden gesagt und ich weiß auch nicht, wie es sich anfühlen soll. Ich mein, du bedeutest mir alles und ich hab dich so gern, aber ich weiß nicht.. Ich weiß nicht was Liebe ist. Bitte verzeih mir, Kleiner. Gib mir noch ein wenig Zeit, bis ich mir ganz sicher bin. Ich will dich jetzt nicht anlügen.“  
  
Auch wenn Stefan zwei Jahre jünger war als Michael, wusste er bereits was Liebe ist. Was es heißt jemanden zu lieben, etwas das der Blonde in dieser Form noch nicht erlebt hatte. Da war der Jüngere ihm einen großen Schritt voraus.  
  
Zu Michaels Überraschung wirkte Stefan weder traurig noch verletzt. Im Gegenteil. Verständnisvoll lächelte er ihn an, bevor er ihn ehrlich antwortete „Das weiß ich doch, mein Großer. Ich wollte dich auch nicht dazu zwingen, dass du es erwiderst oder du überhaupt das Gefühl hattest etwas antworten zu müssen. Aber ich wollte es dir einfach nur wissen lassen. Überhaupt nach allem was du für mich getan hast. Ich wollte dass du es weißt, Michi.“  
  
Ein weiteres Mal war der Ältere heute sprachlos und zu tiefst berührt, dass er sogar eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper bekam. Er konnte gar nicht in Worte fassen, welches Glück er doch hatte Stefan an seiner Seite zu haben. „Du bist das Beste das mir je passiert ist, weißt du das, Kleiner?“  
  
Liebevoll lächelte der Jüngere ihn an und nickte zustimmend seinen Kopf, da er das Selbe über ihn dachte. „Vielleicht kannst du mir ja nicht sagen, wie gern du mich hast, aber vielleicht könntest du es mir ja zeigen, mein Großer?“ Fragte Stefan verspielt mit einen Augenzwinkern.  
  
„Oh, ja. Das kann ich dir gerne zeigen, kleiner Mann. Komm schon her.“ Flüsterte der Blonde, bevor sich seine Lippen bereits schon wieder mit die seines besten Freundes trafen.  
  
Auch wenn es morgen schon nach Slowenien ging und sie früh aufstehen musste, genossen die beiden die letzten ruhigen Stunden vor dem letzten Weltcupspringen der Saison. Denn sie wusste ja noch nicht, wann sie das nächste Mal Zeit für sich hatten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was denkt ihr? Wird Stefan es schaffen den Gesamtweltcup zu holen oder wirft ihn sein fast Sturz vielleicht im nächsten Kapitel noch mehr zurück?  
> Was sagt ihr zu seinem Liebesgeständnis? Wurde auch endlich Zeit, oder? ;)


	25. Chapter 25

Am nächsten Tag mussten sie beide früh aufstehen, da das gesamte Team bereits drei Tage früher anreiste, damit sich Stefan die Schanze in Ruhe ansehen konnte und auch noch etwas am Material feilen konnte falls es notwendig sein sollte. Sogar ihr Mental Coach Patrick war dieses Mal mit von der Partie. Er wollte Stefan unterstützen und es natürlich auch live miterleben, wenn sein Schützling dann am Ende hoffentlich den Gesamtweltcup holt.

Auch Stefans Familie würde in drei Tagen anreisen um ihren Sohn zu unterstützten. Michael hoffte nur, dass es dann auch wirklich etwas zu feiern gab. Nein, natürlich würde es das. Der Kleine wird es schaffen, er wusste es ganz einfach.

Da der Braunhaarige bereits gestern mit seinem vollgepackten Auto zu Michael gekommen war, musste sie seine Sachen nur mehr in den Audi des Blonden umladen. Es war Stefan, der die meiste Zeit mit seinen besten Freund mitfuhr, aber dies störte den Älteren nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, er mochte es sogar. Und so war auch dieses Mal keine Ausnahme, wenn sie gemeinsam zum ausgemachten Treffpunkt fuhren.

Stefan war vielleicht nicht mehr so locker wie am Tag davor, aber er war zumindest noch gut gelaunt. Die Anspannung und Nervosität würde erst kommen, mit jedem Kilometer den sie sich Richtung Schanze näherten.

Und so war es auch. Jeder andere hätte es wahrscheinlich gar nicht bemerkt, aber Michael kannte Stefan schon zu gut um es nicht wahr zu nehmen. Auch wenn sich seine Mundwinkel nur einen halben Millimeter bewegten konnte er dies feststellen. Der Blonde wusste was dieses Wochenende für seinen besten Freund bedeutete und er wird alles in seiner Macht stehende versuchen um seinen Traum in Erfüllung gehen zu lassen.

Von ihren Treffpunkt aus ging es dann weiter nach Slowenien und wie immer reiste das Team mit ihren gemeinsamen Bus an. Da sie leider mehrmals im Stau standen und sie auch etwas länger an der Grenze warten mussten, kamen sie erst in der Mitte des Nachmittags an.

Es war schon zu spät um an die Schanze zu gehen, weshalb sie im Hotel blieben und die Zeit für etwas Training nutzten. Da Stefan noch immer Einzeltraining bekam, vermisste Michael ihn manchmal bei den Übungen, aber er wusste gleichzeitig auch, dass es nur half seinen Traum wahr werden zu lassen.

Völlig erschöpft und kaputt ließen sie sich nach dem Essen und einer gemeinsamen heißen Dusche in ihr Doppelbett fallen. Der Blonde wusste, dass spätestens seit der Ankunft sein Freund nur mehr an das Springen in drei Tagen dachte und deshalb für seine Verhältnisse ziemlich ruhig war.

Um ihn etwas zu beruhigen zog er den Kleinen näher an sich ran und streichelte liebevoll seine noch von der Dusche warme, gerötete Haut. Sanft küsste der Ältere Stefans Schläfe, bevor er mit seinen Lippen so nahe an der Stelle, die er soeben geküsst hatte, verweilte und flüsterte „Ich hab dich lieb, mein Kleiner.“

Mit seinen Rehleinaugen blickte der Jüngere zu seinen Freund hinauf und lächelte ihn dankend an. „Ich hab dich auch lieb, Michi. Macht es dir was aus, wenn wir heute nur hier liegen und einfach nichts machen?“ Dies bestätigte Michaels Vermutung nur, dass der Braunhaarige bereits schon jetzt nervös war.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich halte dich einfach nur fest und lass dich nicht mehr los.“ Flüsterte der Blonde, bevor er mit seinen langen, rechten Arm nach dem Schalter der Nachttischlampe griff und wenig später das Licht ausging. „Mach dir nicht allzu viele Gedanken, Kleiner. Schlaf gut.“

„Ich werd es versuchen. Schlaf auch gut, Spotztl.“ Flüsterte nun auch Stefan in die Dunkelheit. Er machte es sich noch bequem in Michaels Armen, bevor beide vor Erschöpfung auch schon schnell einschliefen. Und der Ältere hielt sein Wort, er ließ seinen Freund für keine Sekunde los.

Doch mitten in der Nacht wurde Michael auf einmal munter. Fragend sah er sich um, da es keinen Grund gab wach zu sein, doch dann blickte er in die vertrauten Augen seines besten Freundes. Stefan war ebenfalls grundlos aufgewacht und sah ihn verträumt an.

Der Ältere wollte seinen jüngeren Freund gerade näher an sich heranziehen, damit sie beide wieder zusammengekuschelt einschlafen konnten, wenn der Braunhaarige sich plötzlich streckte um die noch etwas verschlafenen Lippen seines besten Freundes zu küssen.

Überrascht fragte sich der Blonde, ob er noch träumte oder ob dies gerade wirklich passierte. Stefan wollte doch heute nur neben ihm liegen, aber spätestens als Michael den Kuss seines besten Freundes erwiderte, wusste er dass es kein Traum war. Und das Stefan ich brauchte.

Schnell wurden aus den sanften Küssen mehr, es war einfach zu schön, zu warm und zu kuschelig um es dabei zu belassen. Der Blonde wusste was sein Freund von ihm wollte und es wäre mehr als nur eine Lüge gewesen, wenn er nicht gesagt hätte, dass er das Selbe wollte.

Deshalb kletterte er vorsichtig zwischen die Beine des Kleineren und nur wenig später drang er bereits in ihn ein. Es war so wunderschön. Etwas ganz anderes als sonst. Sie waren leise, ihre Bewegungen langsam und ruhig, nicht darauf aus das Beste aus dem anderen raus zu holen, sondern nur die Zweisamkeit zu genießen.

Es fühlte sich anders an als sonst. Michael wurde klar, dass das was sie hier gerade machten nicht einfach nur Sex war. Sie machten Liebe. Es war wunderschön und alleine der Gedanke entfachte eine schlimme Gänsehaut auf seinen ganzen Körper.

Sie schenkten sich Streicheleinheiten mit ihren Fingerspitzen, küssten sich innig und vorsichtig, hielten mit ihren Händen aneinander fest. Und vor allem sahen sie sich die ganze Zeit über in die Augen. 

Als der Kleine unter ihm aber der Versuchung nicht mehr widerstehen konnte und auch da Michael dieses Mal es nicht für ihn tat, griff er zwischen ihre Körper um seine eigene Erektion zu umschließen. Normalerweise machte der Blonde zu diesem Zeitpunkt Platz für die Hand seines Freundes oder er übernahm anstatt ihm, aber dieses Mal war es anders.

Denn noch bevor Stefan auch nur eine ganze Bewegung geschafft hatte, umklammerte Michael mit seiner so viel größer aussehenden Hand die Zierliche seines besten Freundes und zog ihn wieder fort. Enttäuscht und auch verwundert darüber sah der Braunhaarige ihn an, es hatte sich doch so gut angefühlt.

Stattdessen führte der Ältere Stefans Hand langsam hoch zu seinen Lippen, bevor er seinen Handrücken sanft küsste und im Anschluss gegen die feuchte Stelle flüsterte „Die brauchst du heute nicht, Kleiner.“

Denn heute Nacht wollte Michael seinen besten Freund nur aus eigener Kraft befriedigen und nur an dieser einen Stelle, ohne jeglicher Hilfe egal ob von ihm selbst oder Stefan. „Keine Angst, mein Kleiner. Ich pass auf dich auf und ich werde dir geben was du brauchst.“ Flüsterte der Blonde so nahe an den Lippen seines Zimmerkollegen, sodass er seinem Atmen gegen diese empfindliche Haut fühlen konnte.

Und Michael schaffte es wirklich. Sie kamen dieses Mal gleichzeitig. Und während Stefan den leisesten aber auch gefühlvollsten Orgasmus seines Lebens hatte, presste Michael seine Lippen gegen seine Stirn, während er dieselben Gefühle als er im Augenblick durchlebte.

Nachdem sie beide wieder runter gekommen waren und der Kleine unter ihm bereits schon wieder zu zittern begann, zog Michael rasch sein Shirt aus und reinigte seinen besten Freund von allen Körperflüssigkeiten die seinen Körper nach und nach noch mehr auskühlen ließen.

Anschließend zog er seinen kleinen Körper an ihn heran und hielt ihn beschützend in den Armen. „Ich hab dich so lieb, Kleiner.“ Müde aber auch erleichtert kuschelte sich Stefan noch näher an seinen Freund, bevor er ihn im Flüsterton antwortete „Und ich dich erst, Michi.“

Wie es sich Michael selbst bereits versprochen hatte, er würde alles dafür geben, dass Stefan dieses Wochenende gewinnen wird und wenn er ihn hiermit unterstützen konnte, dann würde er es jede Nacht tun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein ziemlich kurzes Kapitel heute und es ist auch das Letzte der zweiten Phase meiner Geschichte.  
> Ich hoffe ihr habt diesen Teil genossen, dann ab dem nächsten Kapitel wird sich einiges ändern ;)  
> Bin schon gespannt was ihr dazu sagen werdet, aber vorher - wie fandet ihr überhaupt diese Fluff-Phase denn so?


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin schon so gespannt was ihr nach diesem Kapitel sagen werdet - hab fast ein wenig Angst davor..

Am nächsten Morgen ging dann alles ziemlich schnell. Nach einem reichhaltigen Frühstück und einer kurzen Besprechung ging es auch schon Richtung Schanze. Stefan war total fokussiert und konnte es nicht mehr erwarten.

Doch bevor sie in ihren Teambus einstiegen, mussten alle nochmal auf ihr Zimmer um ihre Sachen zu holen. Wie jedes Mal stellte sich Stefan, bevor sie ihr Doppelzimmer verließen, vor den Größeren und sagte anflehend „Gib mir noch einen Abschiedskuss.“

Michael rollte ein wenig seine Augen, da er seinen Zimmerkollegen schon hundert Mal gesagt hatte, dass er das nicht sagen sollte. Es hörte sich einfach nicht richtig an, so als ob es ihr allerletzter Kuss werden würde.

„Sag das nicht immer, Kleiner.“ Erzählte ihm der Blonde erneut, aber dennoch lehnte er sich zu ihm hinab und küsste lange seine sanften Lippen. Wie jedes Mal war es für Michael etwas Besonderes. Jeder Kuss von Stefan war einzigartig und berührte sein Herz. Er war süchtig danach und konnte es kaum mehr erwarten den nächsten zu bekommen. Aber natürlich gab es diesen erst wieder wenn sie zurückkommen werden.

Nachdem sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, lächelte Stefan dankend und überglücklich zu seinen Freund hinauf, der denselben Gesichtsausdruck wie er hatte. Beide strahlten als sie ihr Zimmer gemeinsam verließen, mit einen Kuss auf den Lippen, mit dem sie nun den ganzen Tag aushalten mussten.

Den Vormittag würden sie mit Springen verbringen, nach dem Essen würden sie trainieren und anschließend hätten sie Therapien und sie würden das Material mit dem Team besprechen. Es war ein schöner, warmer Frühlingstag, was die Stimmung aller nur noch mehr hob. Das tolle Wetter lockte sogar ein paar Fans zur Schanze und auch ein neugieriges Kamerateam begleitete sie bei ihrem Training, was das gesamte Team aber nicht weiterhin störte.

Zwei ihrer insgesamt fünf Trainingssprünge hatte sie alle bereits hinter sich. Stefan war soweit zufrieden mit allem, hatte ein gutes Gefühl gehabt bei seinen Sprüngen. Michael hatte soeben seinen dritten absolviert und auch er konnte nicht meckern. Die Schanze gefiel ihm.

Bevor er sich vom Balken abstieß konnte er noch einen schnellen Blick auf den Kleinen erhaschen. Er lächelte ihn dieses süße Lächeln entgegen, was der Ältere sich einbildete dass nur er von ihm geschenkt bekam. Michael schmunzelte noch schnell zurück, bevor er sich wieder voll und ganz konzentrierte. Er war so froh Stefan in seinen Leben zu haben.

Der Blonde hatte sicher unten angekommen soeben seine Schuhe gewechselt, als Thomas und Manuel an ihm vorbei kamen und fragten „Kommst du mit? Ein Platz wäre noch frei im Fahrstuhl.“ Während Michael seine Skischuhe neben seine an den Zaun angelehnten Ski abstellte, antwortete er den beiden „Danke, aber ich warte noch auf Stefan.“

Eigentlich sollten es mittlerweile bereits alle wissen, dass Michael immer auf Stefan wartete und auch umgekehrt. Nicht nur weil sie jede einzelne Sekunde ausnutzen wollten um etwas Zeit zusammen zu verbringen, sie wollten sich auch austauschen und sich gegenseitig Tipps geben.

Wie immer nickten die beiden jungen Männer ihr Köpfe, doch sie blieben wo sie waren und sahen zur Schanze hinauf, wo gerade Gregor herunter segelte. Kurz darauf sah Michael bereits wie Stefan oben am Balken Platz nahm. Stolz lächelte er zu sich selbst, auch wenn der Kleine so weit weg war und er seinen Freund wahrscheinlich nicht einmal wahrnahm, da er vermutlich so konzentriert wie immer war.

Der Blonde wandte seinen Blick kein einziges Mal von dem Kleinen am Balken ab, auch nicht als er sich wegstieß und schnell die Spur runter raste. Wie ein Adler stieg Stefan in die Lüfte und der Ältere fragte sich vermutlich zum tausendsten Mal, wie er das nur machte. Er würde gewinnen, Michael wusste es einfach.

Doch dann passierte es. Es sah wie in einen seiner schlimmsten Albträume aus, wenn Stefan gerade am höchsten Punkt seines Sprungs angekommen war und er wie wild mit seinen Händen zu rudern begann. Das stolze Lächeln auf Michaels Lippen verblasste innerhalb einer halben Sekunde und das Blut in seinen Adern gefror.

Doch wie sehr sich der Kleine auch bemühte, er konnte nichts mehr dagegen machen. Er war machtlos, als er wie ein Stein immer tiefer und tiefer sank. Den Blonden lief es eiskalt seinen Rücken runter, als er hilflos beobachten musste wie sein bester Freund dabei war zu stürzen.

Aus größter Höhe, mit hoher Geschwindigkeit und ungebremst prallte er mit voller Wucht auf dem Eis auf. Das Geräusch, das dabei zu hören war, wird der Ältere wohl nie wieder vergessen können und auch nicht wie er sich in diesem Moment fühlte.

Sein Herz war so schwer und hämmerte mit aller Wucht gegen seine Rippen, als ob es jederzeit in seinen Körper explodieren könnte. Michael war übel, heiß und kalt zur selben Zeit. Seine Augen in Entsetzten weit aufgerissen und auch wenn sein Mund offen stand, konnte er kein Wort sagen und vor allem konnte er seinen besten Freund nicht helfen.

Er fühlte sich verloren, wie in einen schlechten Film. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich gerade passieren. Es war Stefan, sein Stefan. Vor noch nicht einmal fünf Minuten hatte er ihn noch überglücklich angelächelt und nun passierte genau das was er nicht einmal seinen schlimmsten Feind wünschte.

Michael konnte nur da stehen und beobachten wie sein regloser Körper die Schanze hinunter rutschte. Stefan schien nach dem Aufprall ohnmächtig geworden zu sein und der Blonde wusste nicht ob er darüber dankbar sein sollte, dass der Kleine zumindest jetzt keine Schmerzen hatte oder ob er sich deswegen noch mehr Sorgen machen sollte.

Der Körper des Braunhaarigen sah aus wie der einer Puppe, so reglos und ohne Anspannung rutschte er das Eis hinunter. Er verlor neben seinen Ski auch die Brille, während er mit dem Gesicht über das harte, scharfe Eis schliff. Es fühlte sich wie eine halbe Ewigkeit an, bis der kleine Körper seines besten Freundes dann schließlich zu liegen kam. Die letzten Muskeln zuckten noch, es war ein schreckliches Bild, doch dann blieb er ohne jeglichen Leben an Ort und Stelle liegen.

Michael wusste nicht warum, ihm war bewusst dass es falsch war, dass es vielleicht sogar zu spät war, aber seit dem Moment als Stefans Arme zu rudern begannen bis zu der Sekunde als sein ohnmächtiger Körper zu liegen kam, dachte er nur an drei Worte, die er immer und immer wieder in seinen Kopf wiederholte.

_Ich liebe dich._

Der Kleine lag bereits seit einigen Sekunden leblos und alleine auf dem Eis. Sein Helm, die Ski und die Brille, die er beim Aufprall verloren hatte, schlitterten an ihm vorbei. Das Eis war wie ein Schleifpapier gegen die Haut in seinem Gesicht gewesen und Stefan konnte sich noch nicht einmal dagegen wehren.

Michael beobachtete in seiner Schockstarre wie die Ersthelfer zu seinen Freund herbei eilten. Es fühlte sich alles so unreal an. Der Blonde spürte weder die Sonne die auf seine Haut schien, noch konnte er irgendetwas anderes wahrnehmen als den leblosen Körper seines besten Freundes.

Auch sein Gehör schien nicht mehr zu funktionieren, denn es hörte sich alles so weit weg an, als Manuel hinter ihm begann den Kameramann anzuschreien, dass er endlich aufhören sollte zu filmen. Er hörte seinen eigenen Puls und das Blut durch seinen Körper so laut in seinen Ohren rauschen, aber noch immer war Michael sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher, ob dies soeben alles wirklich passiert war.

In gequälten, unregelmäßigen Stößen wurde die Luft aus den Lungen des Älteren gepresst, während er verzweifelt versuchte herauszufinden, ob er noch träumte. Seinen schlimmsten Albtraum aller Zeiten hatte. Aber als einer der Ersthelfer Stefans noch immer ohnmächtigen Körper drehte und der Blonde somit das blutverschmierte Gesicht seines Freundes sehen konnte, wusste er, dass er mitten drin war, in seinen Albtraum, welches nun sein Leben war.

„Ich muss zu ihm.“ Sagte der Blonde plötzlich. Er sagte es eigentlich nur zu sich selbst und das wie in Trance. Er bemerkte erst, dass Thomas ihn gehört hatte, wenn er nach zwei getanen Schritten sich plötzlich vor ihm stellte und er mit seinen ausgestreckten Handflächen versuchte ihn daran zu hindern „Michi, du solltest hier bleiben.“

„Nein, ich muss zu Stefan.“ Erwiderte der Ältere willensstark, auch wenn er noch in Schock war. Er bewegte sich einfach an seinen Freund vorbei, denn Thomas wusste, dass er keine Chance gegen Michael hatte. Er konnte noch hören, wie Thomas zu Manuel sagte, dass er nicht dort hingehen sollte, aber das war dem Blonden komplett egal. Er musste zu seinen Stefan.

Mit Leichtigkeit sprang der Größe über den Zaun und rannte so schnell wie er nur konnte zu seinen verletzten Zimmerkollegen. Als er dort atemlos ankam, kniete er sich sofort neben Stefans Kopf hin, der von ihm weggedreht war. „Bitte gehen Sie sofort wieder weg.“ Ermahnt ein Mann Michael, doch er dachte nicht einmal daran seinen besten Freund jetzt alleine zu lassen.

„Stefan.“ Sagte Michael mit einer zittrigen Stimme, als er ihn vorsichtig bei seiner Brust berührte, in der Hoffnung dass er bei seiner Berührung wieder aufwachen würde. Doch sein bester Freund regte sich keinen Millimeter, auch nicht während die Helfer seinen verletzten Körper untersuchten und stabilisierten.

„Stefan. Kleiner.“ Sagte er erneut in seiner Verzweiflung, auch wenn er wusste, dass er ihn im Moment vermutlich nicht hören konnte. Behutsam und langsam nahm der Ältere Stefans Kopf zwischen seine Handflächen und drehte ihn sanft zu sich rüber.

Michael konnte und wird auch nie den Moment beschreiben können, wie er sich fühlte, als er Stefans blutüberströmtes, von Wunden offenes und entstelltes Gesicht sah. Das sonst so niedliche und vertraute Gesicht war weg. Zurück blieb nur Angst, Schmerz und Verzweiflung.

Michael war sprachlos, ihm blieben die Worte im Hals stecken, während er seinen besten Freund überfordert ansah. Nachdem er einmal hart geschluckt hatte und den Tränen Schleier vor seinen Augen weggepresst hatte, versuchte er es erneut. „Stefan?“ Es war eine Frage, da sich der Ältere nicht mehr sicher war, ob das hier wirklich sein Zimmerkollege war. Doch dann begannen seine Augenlieder zu zucken und langsam öffnete er gequält seine Augen.

Und spätestens jetzt war sich Michael sicher. Es war Stefan. Seine abgrundtiefdunklen, vertrauten Augen sahen hilfesuchend zu ihm hoch. „Michi.“ Röchelte sein bester Freund mit letzter Kraft, während er kämpfte seine schweren Augen offen zu halten.

Plötzlich erwachte der Blonde wieder aus seiner Schockstarre und er wusste auf einmal was zu tun war. „Ja, ich bin hier Kleiner. Ist schon gut. Bleib ganz ruhig.“ Versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen und wischte vorsichtig mit seinen Daumen das Blut von seinen Wangen, das drohte in Stefans Augen zu rinnen.

Halb benommen versuchte der Jüngere verzweifelt nach der Hand seines besten Freundes zu greifen. Michael war geschockt wie kalt sie sich anfühlte, als er den Kleinen auf halben Weg entgegen kam und seine eigene so groß aussehende Hand um Stefan kleinere schloss.

„Es.. es tut so weh.“ Flüsterte Stefan unter Schmerzen, die sich sein Zimmerkollege nicht einmal vorstellen konnte. „Ich weiß, Kleiner.“ Schluchzte der Ältere verzweifelt, da er nichts tun konnte um ihn die Schmerzen zu nehmen. Er konnte ihm einfach nicht helfen.

„Aber sie sind bald weg. Ich verspreche es dir, Kleiner. Es wird alles wieder gut werden. Ich.. ich bleib bei dir.“ Flüsterte der Blonde zu seinen Freund hinab, auch wenn er gleichzeitig wusste, dass es eine Lüge war. Mit einer Hand hielt er noch immer vorsichtig Stefan Kopf, da er dafür selbst nicht mehr in der Lage war. Auch seine Hand ließ er unter keinen Umständen los, während er versuchte ihn mit den sanften Bewegungen seines Daumens an seiner eiskalten Haut zu beruhigen.

Stefan wirkte mit jedem Moment abwesender und auch seine Augen rollten in seinen Kopf zurück, als er langsam den Kampf gegen das Ohnmächtig werden wieder verlor. „Kleiner. Hey. Sieh mich an. Sieh mich an, Kleiner. Bleib bei mir.“ Flehte ihn der Blonde an, als er versuchte ihn bei Bewusstsein zu halten. Er durfte jetzt einfach nicht mehr ohnmächtig werden, Stefan musste wach bleiben.

Mit wirklich seiner aller letzten Kraft konnte der Braunhaarige seine Augen noch irgendwie offen behalten, auch wenn ihm das Atmen hörbar schwer viel und er von unermesslichen Schmerzen gequält war. „Ja, so ist es gut, mein Kleiner.“ Sagte Michael erleichtert, als er mit seinen zittrigen Fingern über die kalten Wangen seines besten Freundes streichelte.

„Michi, ich..“ Setzte Stefan erneut an, doch er konnte nicht weiter sprechen, da er plötzlich stark zu husten begann. Mit Entsetzten musste Michael mit ansehen, wie sein bester Freund Blut spuckte und die dickflüssige Flüssigkeit bei seinen Mundwinkel wie ein kleiner Fluss hinunter lief.

Ängstlich, fast schon hysterisch, weil er nicht wusste was mit seinen Zimmerkollegen im Moment passierte, wischte der Ältere mit wild zitternden Händen vorsichtig das Blut aus seinem Gesicht weg. Erst jetzt bemerkte der Blonde aus seinen Augenwinkel heraus, dass die Helfer eine Trage neben Stefans Körper gelegt hatten und ihn gerade versuchten darauf zu schieben. Noch immer total hilflos konnte der Ältere das Geschehende nur wortlos beobachten.

Als die Helfer ihn dann hoch hoben, röchelte Stefan fast unhörbar zu seinem besten Freund „Bleib bei mir.“ Tränen fielen über Michaels Kinn, während er den Kleinen versprach „Ich bleib bei dir, Kleiner. Ich lass dich nicht alleine. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben.“

Michael folgte den Ersthelfern, als sie Stefan auf der Trage weg brachte, ohne dass er die Hand seines Freundes auch nur für eine Sekunde los ließ. Er wandte sich auch keinen Augenblick von ihm weg, während der Jüngere neben dem Blut und Speichel in seinem Mund nach Luft rang.

Michael hielt seine Hand fest, er würde nicht auslassen, doch als der Kleine wieder zu ihm hinauf blickte und seine Augen blutunterlaufen waren, so wie er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, wurde der Griff um seine Hand ungewollt etwas schlaffer. Dieser Anblick schockierte den Blonden zu tiefst.

Die unschuldigen, niedlichen, liebenswerten Augen seines besten Freundes waren nun mit Blut beschmutzt. Er sah plötzlich so anders aus, so fremd. Ohne dass er es wollte entglitt dem Älteren die Hand seines Zimmerkollegen.

Dies nutzte eine Helferin aus um den Größeren einen Schritt nach hinten zu werfen und er ungewollte stehen bleiben musste. „Sie können nicht mit. Sie müssen hier bleiben.“ Sagte sie, als würde nicht sein bester Freund auf der Trage vor ihm weggebracht werden.

Stefans Hand hing schlaff von der Trage und alles das Michael vor sich sah waren seine Augen. Es machte ihm Angst, sie sahen so fremd aus. Was wenn er sie nie wieder sehen würde? Was wenn es Stefan nicht..

„Ich muss zu ihm. Ich kann ihn nicht alleine lassen.“ Antwortete der Blonde der Frau Sekunden später, aber diese hörte ihm schon gar nicht mehr zu, wenn sie ihren Kollegen hinterher eilte. Auch Michael wollte gerade ansetzten Stefan hinterher zu laufen, wenn jemand von hinten seine Arme um seinen Brustkorb schlang und ihn nicht von der Stelle ließ.

„Nein! Lass mich los! Ich muss zu Stefan, ich muss zu ihn! Ich hab es ihm versprochen!“ Schrie Michael, als ob er selbst verletzt wäre. Es musste Gregor hinter ihm sein, denn nur er war im Stande ihn aufzuhalten, zumindest hatte nur er eine Chance.

Aber Michaels Willenskraft war stärker, er hatte sich fast schon aus Gregors Griff befreit, als dieser den anderen klar machte, dass sie ihm helfen sollten. Manuel und Thomas stellten sich nun vor ihm und hielten ihn mit aller Kraft zurück.

„Bleib hier, Michi. Du solltest das nicht sehen.“ Versuchte Gregor ihn zu beruhigen, aber es half alles nichts. Mit aller Kraft versuchte der Blonde sich zu befreien, während er ununterbrochen die Worte _ich muss zu ihn_ wiederholte.

Alle vier zuckten heftig zusammen, als die Luft plötzlich von einen lauten, gequälten Schrei durchrissen wurde. Es war Stefan, der vor Schmerzen schrie. Fast so als ob er sie sich aus dem Leib schreien wollte. Es hörte sich an als ob ihn jemand auf schlimmste Art quälte. Es war einfach nur schrecklich.

Mit jedem neuen seiner Schreie, die so tief unter die Haut gingen, verschwand immer mehr und mehr von Michaels Kraft sich aus den Griffen seiner Freunde zu befreien. Natürlich wollte er noch immer zu seinen besten Freund, aber Stefans gequälte Schreie saugten die Kraft aus ihm raus.

„Ich muss zu ihn. Ich muss zu ihn. Ich muss zu Stefan. Ich hab es ihm doch versprochen.“ Zum Schluss waren Michaels Worte nur noch Geflüster, während jeder neuer Schrei mehr und mehr Tränen in seine Augen stiegen lies. Auch Thomas vor ihm versuchte seine Tränen runter zu schlucken, was ihm zum Schluss aber nicht mehr gelang.

Manuel sah zu tiefst geschockt und entsetzt aus, als er versuchte seine Ohren von dem Geräusch, das ihnen alle eine schlimme Gänsehaut verschaffte, wegzudrehen. Stefans Schreie mitanzuhören, war fast so als würden sie selber gerade gefoltert. Gregor hinter seinen Rücken konnte seine Tränen vermutlich auch nicht mehr halten, aber er versuchte dennoch seinen Teamkollegen nicht los zulassen.

Michaels Körper sackte in den Armen und Händen seiner Freunde langsam zusammen, als der letzte Schrei von Stefan, bevor die Türen des Rettungswagens geschlossen wurden, auch seine letzte Kraft nahm.

Bei dem lauten Geräusch des Folgetonhorns brach Michael dann endgültig zusammen. Gregor hielt ihm so gut wie möglich fest und alle drei sanken gemeinsam mit den Blonden zu Boden. Michael sah den Wagen solange nach, bis er hinter einer Ecke verschwand, das Blaulicht nicht mehr zu sehen und das Folgetonhorn nicht mehr zu hören war.

Erst dann versteckte sich der Blonde hinter seinen Händen und begann bitterlich zu weinen. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Aber es fühlte sich doch alles so echt an. Innerhalb nur weniger Sekunden wurden Michaels und vor allem Stefans Leben auf den Kopf gestellt. Und der Blonde wusste nicht einmal was sein bester Freund hatte oder ob er es..

Als Michaels Hände bei dem Gedanken so stark zu zittern begann, sodass sie zu seiner Schoß runter fielen und er die frische Frühlingsluft gegen seine Tränen spürte wusste er, dass nichts mehr so war wie heute Morgen und es vielleicht auch nie wieder werden wird.

Der Blonde schluchzte sich fast das Herz aus seinen Körper, während er verzweifelt versuchte nach Luft zu ringen. Gregor hatte noch immer einen seiner Arme um Michaels Bauch geschlungen, während die beiden anderen jeweils eine Hand bei seinen Beinen hatten. Alle vier saßen sie im kalten Schnee und weinten um ihren Freund.

Nachdem Michael einmal stark geblinzelt hatte, konnte er den dunkelroten Fleck mitten im weißen, sauberen Schnee ausmachen, wo Stefan vor noch wenigen Minuten gelegen hatte. Eine neue Welle an Tränen durchflutete seinen Körper und auch wenn er gewollt hätte, er hätte seine Gefühle nicht zurück halten können.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tja, ich habe wohl nicht zu viel versprochen, dass das letzte Kapitel das Ende einer schöne Zeit war, oder?
> 
> Was sagt ihr dazu? Wie glaubt ihr geht es weiter?
> 
> Ich kann mich bis jetzt nicht entscheiden, wer mir in diesem Kapitel am meisten Leid tut - Stefan oder Michi..


	27. Chapter 27

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit saßen die vier Teamkollegen so, bis eine vertraute Stimme ihnen näher und näher kam. Es war Michaels und Stefans Coach Patrick, der mit _Jungs_ nach ihnen gerufen hat. Als Michael ihn durch seine tränenüberströmten Augen wahrnahm, wollte er im selben Augenblick wieder das, das er eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit über wollte.

Plötzlich stand der Blonde schnell auf und stieg über seine Freund hinweg in Richtung seines Coaches. Seine Beine fühlten sich taub an und er konnte nicht richtig gehen, aber er hatte auf einmal diese neue Kraft in sich gefunden.

„Stefan. Ich muss zu ihm.“ Sagte der Ältere entschlossen und wollte gerade an Patrick vorbei marschieren, wenn ihm dieser zurückhielt. Er hielt seinen Schützling an seinen Oberarmen fest, sodass er nicht entwischen konnte.

„Michi. Jetzt beruhig dich erstmal.“ Versuchte er sanft, aber es bewirkte genau das Gegenteil. „Nein! Er braucht mich! Ich muss zu Stefan!“ Wiederholt sich der Blonde. Der Coach versuchte Verständnis zu zeigen, indem er eilig nickte und sagte „Ich weiß, ich versteh dich ja. Aber du weißt ja nicht einmal in welches Krankenhaus sie ihn gebracht haben.“

Daran hatte Michael noch gar nicht gedacht, was ihm auch erst jetzt in diesem Augenblick bewusst wurde. Er hatte doch noch nicht einmal ein Auto hier, mit dem er fahren hätte können. Da seine Willenskraft sich aus dem Griff seines Trainers zu befreien nachließ, ließ auch der Mann seinen Druck weicher werden, bevor er fortfuhr „Ich bring dich zu ihm, einverstanden? Aber vorher musst du dich noch umziehen, okay?“

Schnell nickte Michael seinen Kopf, bevor Patrick seinen Arm um seine Schultern legte und ihn in Richtung ihres kleinen Teambuses führte. Die anderen folgten den Beiden schnell und wortlos. Keiner sagte auch nur ein Wort während der Fahrt zurück ins Hotel.

Manuel setzte sich nach ein paar Minuten vorsichtig neben Michael, der ihn nicht einmal bemerkt hatte so sehr war er in seinen Gedanken und Ängsten an seinen besten Freund versunken. Mit dem Ärmel seiner Weste wischte Manuel vorsichtig das Blut aus Michaels Gesicht, welches er sich vorhin als er zusammengebrochen war unwissend selbst auf seinem Gesicht verteilt hatte.

Bei dieser Erkenntnis sah der Blonde zu seinen zittrigen Händen hinab, die rot eingefärbt von dem Blut seines besten Freundes waren. Noch während er seine Hände ansah fing er erneut hysterisch zu schluchzen an. Er bekam kaum Luft so schrecklich fühlte er sich. Das war Stefans Blut. Das Blut des Mannes, welchen er über alles liebte. Auf seinen eigenen Händen.

Als Manuel mitbekam warum sein Freund auf einmal wieder so hysterisch zu weinen begann, wischte er auch das Blut von seinen Händen schnell weg, um sie danach zu halten. Der Braunhaarige gab den Blonden so etwas wie ein Lächeln, auch wenn ihm währenddessen selbst die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Es sollte Michael aufbaue, auch als er ruhig flüsterte, dass alles wieder gut werden würde und er ihn gut gemeint seinen Arm um die Schultern legte und ihn an sich drückte. Aber es war keine Hilfe für Michael, zumal er rund um ihn herum nichts mitbekam, da die Sorge um Stefan einfach zu groß war.

Im Hotel dann endlich angekommen, lief der Blonde so schnell wie möglich hoch zu seinem Zimmer, er nahm vier Stiegen auf einmal und hätte beinahe eine Putzfrau auf dem Gang nieder gerannt.

Er versuchte den Gedanken runter zu schlucken, als er das Zimmer betrat und er Stefan jetzt eigentlich hätte wieder küssen können. Doch der Kleine war nicht da. Er lag irgendwo alleine in einen Krankenhaus und kämpfte vermutlich im Moment gerade um sein Leben.

 _Gib mir noch einen Abschiedskuss._ Das waren heute Morgen Stefans Worte gewesen.

Was wenn er damit Recht hatte? Was wenn dies wirklich ihr letzter, ihr Abschiedskuss gewesen war?

Dieses Szenario machte Michael nur noch nervöser und zappeliger. Er riss sich seinen Ski Anzug beinahe vom Leibe, bevor er in die nächstbeste Kleidung hüpfte die er finden konnte. Keine zwei Minuten später eilte er schon wieder runter in die Lobby, wo er ungeduldig auf seinen Coach wartete.

Er ging, wie das Nervenbündel das er auch war, aufgeregt auf und ab. Die Blicke der anderen Gäste waren ihm in diesem Moment mehr als nur egal. Alle paar Sekunden starrte er auf seine Armbanduhr und gerade als er wieder Richtung Stiegenhaus rennen wollte, um Patrick zu suchen, lief er in ihn hinein.

„Komm mit, Junge.“ Sagte er ruhig und marschierte mit seiner Hand um Michaels Oberarm mit ihm hinaus. Genauso wie vorhin im Bus sagte keiner der beiden auch nur ein Wort. Es war totenstill, während der Blonde starr auf etwas willkürliches vor ihm blickte.

Doch dann fiel ihm plötzlich etwas ein. Mit einer fast schon krächzenden Stimme fragte er schnell „Was ist mit Stefans Familie? Seinen Eltern, wissen die schon was mit ihm passiert ist?“ Patrick musste sich bei der hohen Geschwindigkeit, mit die er das Fahrzeug lenkte auf den Straßenverkehr konzentrieren, dennoch nickte er bevor er ihm antwortete „Ja, Heinz hat mit ihnen bereits telefoniert. Sie kommen so schnell wie möglich.“

Michael musste an Stefans nette Eltern denken, die ihn selbst immer wie einen zweiten Sohn behandelt hatten. Und an seine Großeltern, vor allem an seinen emotionale Oma. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie seine Familie über diese schrecklichen Nachrichten reagiert hatte. Der Blonde kam mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen schon nicht klar.

Er dachte an alles und an gar nichts gleichzeitig. Ihm war noch immer Übel, seine Hände zitterten stark, waren eiskalt und dennoch schwitzte er stark. Alle möglichen Bilder tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge auf und jedes Mal wenn eines von Stefans Sturz plötzlich dabei war zuckte er stark zusammen. Seine Augen schienen gar nicht mehr trocken zu werden und die dünne Haut um seine Augen brannte bereits.

Als sie sich dem Krankenhaus immer mehr näherten, schlug Michaels Herz immer härter und stärker gegen seine Brust. Patrick hatte das Auto noch nicht einmal geparkt, sprang er bereits auf die Straße hinaus und rannte Richtung Eingang. Der Mann schrie seinen Schützling noch etwas nach, doch dieser hörte schon lange nicht mehr zu.

Geistesabwesend suchte Michael den Empfang, welchen er schließlich entgegen rannte und der Portier heftig zusammen schreckte als der große, junge Mann plötzlich vor ihm stand und ihn anbrüllte wo Stefan sei. Der Mann hinter dem Glas war schockiert und wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, was Michal nur noch lauter werden ließ.

Als der Mann ihn auf Englisch mitteilte, dass er ihn nicht verstehen konnte, konnte Michael ihn nicht antworten, da er vergessen zu haben schien, wie man auf Englisch sprach. In diesem Moment stand auf einmal Patrick neben ihm und fragte den Mann hinter der Glasscheibe höflich auf Englisch wo Stefan im Moment war.

Nachdem der ältere Mann etwas in seinen Computer eingetippt hatte und nach ein paar mehr Augenblicke, die sich für Michael wie Jahre anfühlten, konnte er ihnen schließlich antworten. Wieder verstand Michael kein Wort was der Mann ihnen beiden mitteilen wollte, er konnte sich einfach nicht darauf konzentrieren.

Sein Coach nickte schließlich und bedankte sich bei dem Portier, bevor er Michael wieder am Arm nahm und sagte „Hier müssen wir lang.“ Sie eilten endlos lange Gänge entlang, vorbei an hunderten von Türen und das grelle Licht tat in seinen von den vielen Tränen geröteten Augen weh, bis Patrick sie beide schließlich anhielt.

„Hier müssen wir rein. Überlasse mir das Reden.“ Sagte er und Michael konnte nur nicken, da er sowieso kein Wort mehr heraus brachte. „Warte hier kurz.“ Flüsterte der Mann seinen Schützling zu, als er ihn losließ und ein paar Krankenschwestern ansteuerte.

Nach ein paar gewechselten Worten kam der Mann wieder zurück und ließ Michael wissen „Wir sollen hier warten. Ein Arzt kommt in Kürze und informiert uns.“ Da der Blonde noch immer wie in Trance war, schob ihn sein Trainer in Richtung der nächsten Stühle, wo er sich dann einfach hineinfallen ließ.

Bis der versprochene Arzt kam, fühlte es sich für Michael wieder an wie ein halbe Ewigkeit. Sein Körper zitterte vor Sorge und vor Hilfslosigkeit. Da halfen alle Versuche von Patrick nichts ihn zu beruhigen. Wenigstens waren seine Augen nun trocken, während er die ganze Zeit den Gang rauf und runter sah, in der Hoffnung den versprochenen Arzt endlich zu sehen.

Oder vielleicht auch Stefan, der ihnen mit nur ein paar Schürfwunden und blauen Flecken lächelnd entgegen kam und ihnen schon von weitem zurief, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen musste, da es ihm gut ginge. Doch Michael wusste dass das nicht stimmte. Stefan kämpfte im Moment gerade um sein Leben.

Dieser Gedanken brauchte den Blonden so aus der Fassung, dass er es gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass ein Mann in weißen Kittel vor ihnen stehen geblieben war. Als er ihn aber dann bemerkte sprang Michael rasch auf seine Füße und schrie den Arzt fast an wie es seinen Freund ging und wo er war.

Der Mann mit seinen weißen Haaren schien bereits Erfahrung mit Angehörigen wie Michael zu haben, da er sich nichts anmerken ließ und nur einen Stuhl näher an die beiden heran schob und auch Michael zwang sich wieder hin zusetzen.

Nachdem sich Patrick dem Arzt vorgestellt hatte und auch wer der junge Mann neben ihm war, stellte sich der Mann mit den weißen Haaren auf Deutsch vor. Er sagte er wäre Doktor Lang und der behandelnde Arzt von Stefan. Er war ihre Ansprechperson und würde sich um ihn kümmern. Michael wurde gerade hysterisch da er nicht wusste was dies bedeutete, denn wenn er sich um seinen besten Freund kümmerte warum war er dann hier bei ihnen und nicht bei Stefan? Warum half er ihn nicht? Oder war es vielleicht schon..

„Wir sind soeben mit der Erstversorgung fertig geworden. Herr Kraft hat sich neben einer gebrochenen Hand, einer Gehirnerschütterung, mehreren Verstauchungen und Blutergüssen auch eine Lungenquetschung zugezogen.“ Michael konnte den Worten des Arztes zwar folgen, aber dennoch konnte oder wollte er sie nicht verstehen.

Er redete hier schließlich von Stefan. _Seinen_ Stefan. Wie konnte der Kleine, mit seinen zierlichen Körper, nur so viele Verletzungen aushalten und überhaupt überleben? „Da Herr Kraft auch innere Blutungen hatte ist er im Moment auf dem Weg in den OP Saal, wo meine Assistentinnen und Assistenten bereits auf mich warten. Ich geben Ihnen Bescheid, sobald wir mit der Operation fertig sind und ich näheres weiß.“  
  
Dr. Lang wollte sich gerade erheben, wenn er Michaels entsetztes Gesicht sah, seine Hand mitfühlend auf seine Schultern legte und sagte „Dein Freund wird es schaffen. Er ist ein Kämpfer.“ Doch es hinderte den Blonden nicht daran erneut in Tränen auszubrechen, als der Arzt wieder verschwand und ihn Patrick schützend in die Arme nahm.

 


	28. Chapter 28

Vielleicht waren es nur Minuten oder doch Stunden, aber für Michael fühlte es sich wie eine halbe Ewigkeit an, die er in den Armen seines Coaches verbrachte. Er weinte bitterlich und ungezwungen. Er konnte gar nicht aufhören, auch wenn er es gewollte hätte.

 

Da er schon lange kein Zeitgefühl mehr hatte, standen auf einmal Gregor, Manuel, Thomas und ihr Teamtrainer vor ihm. Auch wenn seine Tränen im Moment getrocknet waren, konnten seine Freunde dennoch ganz genau sehen, dass er geweint hatte. Das hatten sie alle, aber keiner konnte sich vorstellen wie es gerade in dem Körper des Blonden aussah.

 

Patrick und Alexander unterhielten sich ein paar Schritte weit weg von ihnen, sie redeten vor allem darüber wie es zu dem Unfall kommen konnte. Aber Michael wollte nichts davon hören. Es war ihm egal wie es dazu kam, denn es änderte nichts daran, dass sein Stefan gerade operiert wurde und womöglich sogar um sein Leben kämpfte.

 

Es war alles Michaels Schuld. Er hätte viel besser auf seinen Freund Acht geben müssen. Stefan war die ganze Zeit über so besessen davon gewesen den Gesamtweltcup zu holen, dass er leichtsinnig wurde. Er hätte ihn aufhalten, ihn zurückhalten sollen. Dann wäre das alles hier nie passiert.

 

Gregor ließ sich schließlich zu Michaels Rechten nieder und Manuel nahm zu seiner Linken Platz. Der Größere legte seinen Arm um Michael und strich aufmunternd und mitfühlend dort auf und ab. Manuel fragte seinen Teamkollegen vorsichtig, ob sie schon wüssten wie es Stefan ging.

 

Aber der Blonde konnte nur wortlos seinen Kopf schütteln, da er nicht im Stande war es zu wiederholen. Alles was er konnte war sein Gesicht wieder in seine Hände zu vergraben und erneut leise zu weinen.

 

Patrick erzählte den dreien später ein paar Schritte von Michael entfernt, was der Arzt ihnen mitgeteilt hatte. Der Blonde konnte aber dennoch jedes Wort mitanhören und es war so als ob jemand erneut ein Messer in sein Herz rammen würde.

 

Alternativ saß einer der Männer neben Michael und versuchte ihn stillschweigend mitzuteilen, dass er nicht alleine war. Manchmal tätschelten sie seine Schulter aufmunternd, wenn sie wieder aufstanden und der nächste Platz nahm. Manchmal sahen sie nur sein Profil an und nickten verständlich mit ihren Köpfen.

 

Mindestens einer saß immer neben ihm und versuchte ihm Trost zu spenden, während ein anderer gegen die Wand lehnte, einer den Gang ungeduldig auf und ab ging und einer der beiden älteren Männer immer weiter weg telefonierte.

 

Doch das Stillschweigen wurde gebrochen, als Thomas sich neben ihm setzte und vorsichtig fragte, ob er mitgehen wollte etwas Essen. Wie konnten seine Teamkollegen jetzt nur ans Essen denken? Sein bester Freund lag im Moment unterm Messer, ungewiss ob er es überhaupt überleben würde und sie wollten etwas Essen gehen?

 

Der Blonde wusste, dass er keinen Bissen runter bekommen hätte, da ihm noch immer schlecht war und er wusste auch, dass es seine Freunde nicht böse meinten und auch keine bösen Absichten hatten, aber er konnte hier nicht weg. Deswegen schüttelte er leicht seinen Kopf, um Thomas neben ihm so mitzuteilen, dass er hier bleiben würde.

 

Verständnisvoll nickte der junge Mann neben ihm, bevor die drei Skispringer und Patrick den Raum verließen. Ein paar Augenblicke später nahm Alexander neben Michael platzt und reichte ihm eine Wasserflasche und bat ihm etwas davon zu trinken. Da sein Körper danach schrie, trank der Blonde mit zitternden Händen die halbe Flasche leer und versuchte stark die Flüssigkeit in seinen Körper zu behalten.

 

Danach versicherte sein Trainer ihm vorsichtig, dass Stefan es schaffen wird und alles wieder gut werden würde. Michael wusste, dass die Worte von Alexander nur gut gemeint waren und er ihn beruhigen wollte, aber keiner der Männer wusste was Stefan ihn wirklich bedeutete.

  
Wenn Michael sich ehrlich war, wusste er es bis zu dem Moment als der Kleine die Probleme in der Luft bekam selber nicht. Er liebte ihn, mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Und jetzt lag sein bester Freund auf irgendeinen kalten Operationstisch, während Messer in seinen Körper steckten und er um sein Leben kämpfte.

 

Er konnte einfach nichts für ihn tun, nur hier sitzen und beten, dass er es wirklich schaffen wird. Michael brauchte ihn in seinen Leben, er war sein ein und alles. Er konnte sich gar nicht mehr vorstellen wie es vor der Vierschanzentournee war. Er konnte ihn ganz einfach nicht verlieren.

 

Wieder brach Michael bei den vielen Gedanken, die ihm durch den Kopf rasten, in Tränen aus, was Alexander neben ihm schließlich wieder verstummen ließ und er seinen Schützling mitfühlend in die Arme nahm.

 

Der Blonde fragte sich, nachdem alle wieder zurückgekommen waren, wo der Arzt blieb, warum es so lange dauerte. Wahrscheinlich war es kein gutes Zeichen. Vielleicht war Stefan im Moment schon gar nicht mehr am Leben. Warum sollte der Arzt sonst noch nicht hier sein?

 

Doch als alle nervös zu zappeln begannen, wenn Doktor Lang ihnen nach endlosen Stunden wieder entgegen kam, bereute Michael seinen Wunsch, dass er sie auf den neusten Stand bringen sollte. Er hatte Angst davor, dass der Arzt ihnen mitteilen würde, dass es ihm Leid tat und Stefan es nicht geschafft hatte.

 

Dennoch erhob auch Michael sich seit einer halben Ewigkeit wieder auf seine Beine, als der Arzt ihnen näher und näher kam. Ihm war kalt und heiß zur gleichen Zeit, ihm war schwindelig, seine Anspannung stieg ins unermessliche und ihm war plötzlich so übel, dass er nur mit aller Kraft verhindern konnte seinen Mageninhalt zu entleeren.

 

Doktor Lang stellte sich noch einmal vor, wobei ihn Michael am liebsten angeschrien hätte, dass er ihn endlich sagen sollte, was mit Stefan los war. Schließlich begann er aber endlich mit einen kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen „Herrn Kraft geht es soweit gut. Er hat die Operation gut überstanden und wird den Sturz höchstwahrscheinlich wohl ohne bleibende Schäden davontragen.“

 

Michael hörte wie alle um ihn herum wieder anfingen laut zu atmen, manche lächelte sich sogar gegenseitig an, während andere positive Worte fanden. Außer der Blonde, der zwar natürlich auch unendlich erleichtert war und er noch gar nicht wusste wen er aller dafür danken sollte, aber es war leider noch nicht vorbei.

 

„Wo ist Stefan jetzt? Ich muss zu ihm.“ Sagte Michael zu Doktor Lang. Dieser schüttelte aber nur den Kopf und antwortete ihm „Sie können jetzt leider noch nicht zu ihrem Freund. Er befindet sich gerade im Aufwachraum und wird dort vielleicht sogar bis mitten in die Nacht hinein sein. Wenn Sie morgen Früh wieder kommen, können Sie gerne zu ihm.“

 

Michael war mit dieser Abfertigung alles andere als zufrieden. Entschlossen setzte er sich genau in dieselbe Position von vorhin wieder in seinen Stuhl zurück, die er dort schon die letzten Stunden verbracht hatte. Alexander und Patrick sprachen noch etwas länger mit dem behandelnden Arzt, während Manuel mit jemanden aus dem Team zu telefonieren schien und Gregor und Thomas einfach nur erleichtert aussahen.

 

Nachdem alles erledigt zu sein schien, nahm Gregor neben Michael Platz und sagte vorsichtig „Komm Michi, wir fahren jetzt zurück.“ Doch der Blonde schüttelte nur wild entschlossen seinen Kopf. Gregor sah zu den anderen hilfesuchend auf, bis Manuel vor ihm in die Knie ging und versuchte Augenkontakt mit ihm herzustellen.

 

„Michi, du kannst jetzt im Moment nichts für Krafti tun. Wir kommen gleich morgen Früh wieder hierher. Du hast den Arzt doch gehört. Du musst dich ein wenig ausruhen.“ Es entsetzte und machte den Blonden wütend, dass seine Freunde es nicht verstehen wollten „Nein. Ich bleib hier.“ Sagte er mit einer festen Stimme, auch nachdem er stundenlang nichts zu ihnen gesagt hatte.

 

Nun blickte auch Manuel zu den anderen Männern hinauf, da er nicht wusste was er noch sagen sollte. Michael würde so und so nicht mit ihnen mitkommen, egal was sie ihm erzählen würden und zwingen konnten sie ihn schon gar nicht.

 

Plötzlich hörte Michael die ruhige Stimme von Patrick, die ihnen allen mitteilte „Wenn Michi hier bleiben möchte, dann kann er das natürlich.“ Der Mann kam ihn anschließend näher, sodass er seine Hand mitfühlend auf seine Schulter legen konnte. „Wir kommen morgen Früh wieder, okay? Wenn du etwas brauchst dann ruf mich an, egal wann.“ Verständlich nickte Michael zu Patrick Angebot.

 

Er wusste schon jetzt, dass das bereits ein Verarbeitungsversuch seines Traumas von Patrick war ihn hier zu lassen. Andernfalls würde es alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Schließlich verabschiedeten sich alle von Michael, aber nicht bevor sie ihn nicht ein paar aufmunternde Worte, gut gemeinte Gesten und mitfühlende Gesichter zuwarfen, bevor sie das Krankenhaus verließen.

 

Wenn Michael ehrlich war, war er sehr froh und dankbar darüber, dass er nun alleine war. Er wusste, dass sie es alle nur gut mit ihm meinten, aber er konnte ihre Anwesenheit einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Er wollte in Ruhe nachdenken und langsam wieder runter kommen.

 

Gott sei Dank lag Stefan nicht im Tiefschlaf, denn Michael hätte den Anblick von den vielen Maschinen die rund um ihn herum gestanden und geleuchtet hätten und die ganze Zeit diesen nervösen Piepton von sich gegeben hätte, vermutlich nicht ertragen. Alleine nur bei dem Gedanken, dass eine Maschine den Kleinen beatmete und ihn nur damit am Leben erhielt, lief es dem Blonden bereits kalt über den Rücken.

 

Aber auch wenn es nicht so schlimm war, Stefan nach der Operation, so wie es der Arzt gesagt hatte, gut ging, machte sich der Blonde dennoch ununterbrochen große Sorgen um seinen besten Freund. Er wollte endlich zu ihm und sich vergewissern, dass er wirklich noch atmete. Und er hatte sich fest vorgenommen Stefan als allererstes zu sagen, dass er ihn auch liebte.

 

Von ganzen Herzen und dass er ein Idiot gewesen war ihm das nicht gleich im Flugzeug gesagt zu haben oder sogar noch viel früher. Der Kleine war sein Leben und er konnte ganz einfach nicht mehr ohne ihm. Er war ihn so wichtig und unersetzbar für ihn.

 

Im Moment machte sich Michael nur darüber Sorgen darüber, dass Stefan am Leben blieb, egal wie. Er machte sich keine Gedanken darüber, dass er vielleicht nicht mehr Springen konnte oder vielleicht sogar im Rollstuhl sitzen könnte, auch wenn der Arzt dies bereits ausgeschlossen hatte. Er wollte nur, dass er seine wunderschönen Augen wieder öffnete und zu ihm hinauf blickte. Mehr wollte er im Moment nicht. Alles andere war Zweitranging.

 

Michael wusste nicht wie spät es war, er hätte zwar einfach nur auf seine Uhr schauen müssen, aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er die Zeit sowieso nicht hätte lesen können. Er wusste auch nicht, ob es schon dunkel draußen war, da er noch immer in diesem hellen Gang saß.

 

Er nahm gar nichts mehr war, weder Durst noch Hunger, er musste nicht auf die Toiletten noch war er müde. Er machte sich einfach nur Sorgen um seinen besten Freund. Für mehr Gefühle war im Moment einfach nicht Platz und zu mehr war er auch nicht mehr im Stande.

 

Menschen, Ärzte, Pfleger und Krankenschwestern gingen an ihm vorbei, ohne dass er ihnen jegliche Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Er war tief in seine Gedanken versunken, hatte sich keine einziges Mal seit Stunden bewegt, aber auch seitdem er wusste, dass Stefan die Operation gut überstanden hatte, auch kein einziges Mal mehr geweint. Er wartete nur ungeduldig endlich zu ihm gehen zu dürfen.

 

Michael hatte es gar nicht bemerkt, als eine ältere Krankenschwester vor ihm stehen geblieben war und ihn ansah. Erst als sie vorsichtig nachfragte „Herr Hayböck?“ schnappte sein Kopf schnell nach oben, bevor er nickte, noch nicht in der Lage seine Stimme nach so langer Zeit wieder zu benutzen.

 

In einen gebrochenen Deutsch sagte die Dame „Sie können jetzt zu Herrn Kraft, wenn Sie möchten.“ Was war das nur für eine Frage, dafür saß der Blonde hier doch bereits seit Stunden. Auch wenn seine Beine dazu noch nicht bereit waren, sprang Michael auf und sah die Krankenschwester bereits ungeduldig an.

 

Diese zuckte bei seiner raschen Bewegung zusammen, nickte aber schließlich und führte ihn von hier weg. Michaels Herz raste in seiner Brust und er begann zu zittern. Endlich würde er den Kleinen wieder sehen, endlich konnte er ihm sagen, dass er ihn über alles liebte.

 

„Herr Kraft schläft noch, aber Sie dürfen nun zu ihm. Bitte seien Sie aber bei seinen Anblick vorgewarnt.“ Sagte die Krankenschwester noch, bevor sie die Tür zu Stefans Zimmer für Michael öffnete.

 

Dieser marschierte mit schnellen Schritten durch die Tür in den spärlich beleuchteten Raum, wurde aber langsamer und langsamer je näher er dem Bett kam auf dem sein bester Freund lag. Oder zumindest dachte Michael, dass es Stefan war. Der Kleine war nicht wieder zu erkennen.

 

Geschockt blieb der Blonde auf halben Weg ungewollt stehen und musterte den Körper mit aufgerissenen Augen, der vor ihm auf dem Bett lag. Er konnte hinter sich hören, wie die Krankenschwester die Tür leise schloss, um ihn etwas Privatsphäre zu geben. Michaels Unterlippe begann zu zittern, während er das Geräusch des Monitors in der Ecke hörte und den entstellten Körper beobachtete.

  
Wenn er es nicht wüsste, dann hätte er nie geglaubt, dass das Stefan vor ihm war. Sein halber Kopf war eingewickelt, nur ein paar seiner dunkelbraunen Strähnen standen zwischen dem Verband hervor. Sein Gesicht war überdeckt von Schürfwunden, blauen Flecken und Blutergüssen. Sein ganzer Körper war davon überseht. Überall auf der Haut zu sehen, die nicht zugedeckt war.

 

Er sah so blass aus in dem weißen Gewand. Er hing an einer Nadel mit seinem gesunden Arm, während die rechte Hand eingegipst war und neben ihm lag, als ob sie nicht zu seinen Körper gehörte. Auch wenn sein Atem gleichmäßig war, hörte Michael dennoch wie er sich dabei schwer tat.

 

Zum Schluss konnte Michael seine Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten, wenn er flüsterte „Stefan?“ Es war eine Frage, auch wenn er dazu keine Antwort bekam. Langsam ging der Blonde mit zitternden Schritten vorwärts, bis er an der Bettkannte angekommen war.

 

Überfordert sah er zu seinen besten Freund hinab, bevor eine Träne über den Rand seiner Augen fiel und auf der Bettdecke unter ihm landete. „Oh, Kleiner.“ Schluchzte Michael verzweifelt, während er noch immer Stefans entstelltes Gesicht musterte.

 

Vorsichtig, denn er wollte ihn auf keine Fall noch mehr Schmerzen zufügen, umschloss Michael seine Hand um die Fingern von Stefans gesunder Hand und drückte sie sanft. Er fühlte sich noch immer eiskalt an und es löste auch keinerlei Reaktion bei ihm aus.

 

Er schien friedlich zu schlafen, etwas das er im Moment dringend benötigte. Michael wünschte nur er könnte mehr für seinen besten Freund tun, als nur hier rum zu stehen und ihn zu beobachten.

 

Schließlich nahm sich der Größere einen Stuhl aus der Ecke und setzte sich so dicht wie nur möglich an Stefans Bett um ihn nahe zu sein. Wieder nahm er vorsichtig seine Hand in die seine und streichelte langsam über seinen Handrücken.

 

„Es tut mir so leid, Kleiner. Ich wünschte.. ich wünschte ich hätte es verhindern können. Ich wünschte ich würde hier anstelle von dir liegen. Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht.“ Erzählte ihm der Ältere mit einer zittrigen Stimme, auch wenn er wusste, dass er ihn nicht hören konnte.

 

Aber er musste es einfach laut aussprechen. All das was er in den letzten Stunden gedacht hatte, erzählte er seinen besten Freund nun. Es musste einfach sein. „Ich hab doch versprochen auf dich aufzupassen. Es tut mir so unendlich leid. Ich wollte nie, dass dir etwas passiert, mein Kleiner. Du bist doch alles was ich habe.“

 

Tränen rinnen wie kleine Flüsse seine Wangen runter zu seinem Kinn, seine Unterlippe zitterte immer noch stark und auch an seiner Übelkeit hatte sich noch nichts geändert. „Ich wünschte ich hätte.. ich hätte es dir gleich gesagt. Ich wusste nicht, dass..“ Michael begann zu stottern, da er nicht mehr genug Luft zwischen seinen Schluchzen bekam.

 

„Ich liebe dich, Stefan. Ich liebe dich über alles und es tut mir leid, dass ich es dir nicht gleich gesagt habe. Es tut mir auch leid, dass du deswegen erst stürzen hast müssen, nur damit ich es einsehe. Ich wusste nicht wie viel du mir wirklich bedeutest, erst als du es mir gezeigt hast.“ Entschuldigte sich Michael bei seinen noch immer schlafenden Freund aus tiefsten Herzen.

 

Es tat ihm weh, dass Stefan sein erstes ich liebe dich nicht hören konnte oder vielleicht konnte er es doch. Michael wusste es nicht, aber er wollte es ihm unbedingt schon jetzt sagen und er würde es wieder tun, sobald der Kleine aufgewacht war. Aber für mehr war er jetzt nicht mehr im Stande.

 

Sein Schluchzen und Weinen hatte die Oberhand über seinen Körper zurück gewonnen und machte es so für ihn unmöglich fort zufahren. Deswegen beugte sich Michael mit seinen Kopf runter zu Stefans Hand, die so leblos in seiner lag und brachte diese auf halben Weg zu seinen Lippen.

 

Sanft küsste er Stefans Handrücken, während Tränen aus seinen zusammengepressten Augen auf seine Haut fielen. Liebevoll wischte er diese von Stefans sanfter Haut im Anschluss wieder weg, bevor er mit seinen Lippen noch immer nahe zu seiner Hand flüsterte „Ich liebe dich so sehr, mein Kleiner. Bitte verzeih mir.“


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. jetzt kommt das Kapitel wovor ich mich am meisten vor euren Reaktionen fürchte.. Aber dennoch bin ich gespannt was ihr dazu sagen werdet. Bitte hasst mich nicht..

Michael hatte es nicht gewollt, er hatte sich geschworen so lange zu warten, bis Stefan aufwachen würde, doch irgendwann wurde seine eigene Müdigkeit zu groß und er schlief an der Seite seines besten Freundes ein. Er lag mit seinen Kopf in einer ziemlich unbequemen Position auf der Matratze ein, während der Rest seines Körpers irgendwie am Sessel hängen blieb und er die ganz Zeit über die Hand seines Zimmerkollegen nicht losließ.

 

Es war noch immer Mitten in der Nacht, wenn Michael von kleinen Bewegungen, fast schon Zuckungen munter wurde, da er einen sehr leichten Schlaf zu haben schien. Er tat sich etwas schwer seine Augen zu öffnen, denn auch wenn das Licht hier nicht so grell war wie am Gang, war es dennoch noch immer zu hell für seine müden und gereizten Augen.

 

Er konnte sich anfangs nicht orientieren, er wusste nicht wo er war oder was passiert war, während er noch immer irgendwie versuchte seine Augen komplett zu öffnen. Plötzlich aber hörte er eine kleine, leise Stimme, die ihn nur zu bekannt vorkam „Michi?“ Und mit einem Mal wusste der Blonde wieder wo er war und vor allem warum.

 

Ohne auch nur ein weiteres Mal zu zögern öffnete er schlagartig seine Augen und richtete sich etwas auf. Stefan, er war aufgewacht. Endlich. Er sah fertig aus, miserable eigentlich, aber das würde er seinen besten Freund niemals sagen. „Hey, Kleiner. Ja, ich bin es. Ich bin hier.“ Versicherte er den Jüngeren mit bereits Tränen der Erleichterung in den Augen und drückte zur Bestätigung sanft seine Hände, damit er wusste, dass er wirklich hier an seiner Seite war.

 

Stefan konnte seine Augen noch nicht ganz öffnen, so geschwollen waren sie noch. Doch durch einen kleinen Spalt hindurch sah er ihn müde an. Da ihm das Sprechen noch schwer fiel, versuchte er als Antwort und Dankbarkeit ebenfalls leicht Michaels Hand zu drücken. Hätte er nicht genau aufgepasst, hätte der Blonde den fast nicht spürbaren Druck wahrscheinlich gar nicht wahrgenommen.

 

Doch es war genüg für Michael um ihn erleichtert anzulächeln. Endlich, endlich hatte er ihn wieder. Auch wenn es nicht einmal ein ganzer Tag lang war, hatte ihn Michael so sehr vermisst. Und sich vor allem riesige Sorgen um ihn gemacht. Jetzt konnte wieder alles gut werden, jetzt war er doch wieder da. Es bildeten sich noch mehr Freudentränen in den Augen des Älteren, während er dankbar zu seinen besten Freund runter sah.

 

„Wie fühlst du dich, mein Kleiner?“ Wollte der Blonde besorgt wissen, während er sanft seine Hand mit seinen Daumen streichelte. „Ich bin so müde.“ Antwortete der Jüngere mit einer leisen, schwachen Stimme. Irgendetwas brachte Michael erneute zum Lächeln, als er seinen besten Freund zuhörte und ihn beobachtete.

 

„Dann schlaf weiter, mein kleiner Mann. Ich bleib hier sitzen. Ich bleib bei dir.“ Versicherte er den Braunhaarigen und bereits im nächsten Moment fielen ihn auch schon wieder die schweren Augen zu. Michael hatte es natürlich nicht vergessen, dass er es Stefan sagen wollte, sobald er wieder bei Bewusstsein war.

 

Er hatte es nicht vergessen, aber er wollte ihn im Moment nicht damit überfordern, außerdem stand er noch neben sich wegen der Narkose die er bekommen hatte. Er würde es ihm beim nächsten Mal sagen und dann würde Stefan auch voll und ganz da sein, wenn ihm sein bester Freund sagen wird, wieviel er ihn wirklich bedeutet.

 

Leise stand Michael auf, sein ganzer Körper tat ihm weh, aber das war ihm im Moment  egal. Vorsichtig, um ihn ja nicht weh zu tun, strich der Blonde mit den Rücken seiner Finger über eine Stelle auf seiner Wange, die nicht verletzt war. Langsam lehnte er sich weiter nach vorne, um Stefan schließlich einen kleinen Kuss auf seinen Kopf zu geben.

 

„Ich liebe dich, Kleiner.“ Flüsterte er liebevoll, bevor er sich mit einen Lächeln auf den Lippen wieder setzte und Stefan beim Schlafen beobachtete. Er ließ seine Hand wieder nicht los und dachte auch nicht einmal im Traum daran von seiner Seite zu weichen.

 

Als einige Zeit später die Zimmertür von der deutschsprachigen Krankenschwester geöffnet wurde, blickte Michael das erste Mal seit einer halben Ewigkeit wieder weg von seinem besten Freund. Die ältere Dame lächelte ihn aufmunternd zu, auch wenn der Blonde wusste, dass er fürchterlich aussehen musste.

 

„Ist er schon einmal aufgewacht?“ Wollte sie von ihm wissen. „Ja, aber nur ganz kurz. Er hat nichts von Schmerzen gesagt. Nur, dass er müde sei.“ Erzählte Michael ihr noch immer ganz erleichtert. „Das ist sehr gut. Doktor Lang kommt zur Morgenvisite und sieht sich Herrn Kraft dann noch einmal ganz genau an.“

 

Michael nickte und wollte sich gerade wieder Stefan zuwenden, wenn die Frau weiter fortfuhr „Ich habe Ihnen eine Tasse Tee mitgenommen. Sie müssen zumindest etwas Trinken, ihren Freund zuliebe. Ich kann Ihnen auch gerne etwas zu Essen bringen, wenn Sie möchten?“

  
Erst jetzt sah der Blonde die Tasse in der Hand der Frau und beobachtete wie sie sie auf dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett abstellte. Michael bedankte sich aufrichtig bei ihr und sagte, dass er keinen Hunger hatte. Danach verließ sie wieder das Zimmer und der Blonde trank seinen Tee, der ihm mehr gut tat als er gedacht hatte.

 

Je heller es draußen wurde, desto mehr Sorgen machte sich Michael erneut. Stefan ging es zwar dem Umständen entsprechend gut, aber wenn er dann wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein sein wird, wird er enttäuscht darüber sein, dass er bereits jetzt schon wegen seines Sturzes den Gesamtweltcup verloren hatte.

 

Michael war das zwar komplett egal, Hauptsache Stefan würde wieder gesund werden, aber er wusste auch, dass sein Zimmerkollege da anders dachte. Er würde sehr traurig sein und auch die Tatsache, dass es ein langer, harter Weg werden würde, wieder in dieselbe Form wie vor noch einen Tag zu kommen nicht leicht werden würde.

 

Aber er würde ihm helfen, gemeinsam würden sie es schon schaffen. Sie mussten nur einen Schritt nach dem anderen machen. Außerdem hatte Stefan auch noch seine Familie, die immer hinter ihm stand. Seine Freunde, Kollegen, das ganze Team, das ihn schon wieder auf die Beine helfen wird.

 

Nun war Michael nicht auch nur froh, dass sein Freund überlebt hatte, sondern auch dass er wieder gesund werden würde. Andernfalls hätte er es nicht ertragen, wenn Stefan erfuhren hätte, dass er nicht mehr seiner Leidenschaft hätte nachgehen können. Wenn Stefan nicht mehr hätte Skispringen können, wäre dies mehr als nur schrecklich für seinen kleinen Freund gewesen.

 

So viele Gedanken schwirrten durch Michaels Kopf, doch dieses Mal war er selbst hellwach, wenn der Jüngere sich wieder zu bewegen begann. Voller Vorfreude beobachtete der Blonde seinen Freund mit bereits einen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Es dauerte einigen Augenblicke bis seine Augenlieder komplett geöffnet waren. Dieses Mal sah er auch schon um einiges wacher aus, als noch vor ein paar Stunden.

 

„Hey, kleiner Mann. Wie geht es dir?“ Erkundigte sich Michael, während er kurzeitig seine Hand los ließ um aufzustehen und sich zu ihm runter zu beugen. „Mir brummt der Schädel.“ Sagte er etwas verzwickt, bevor er sich mit seiner gesunden Hand gegen den Kopf griff und vor Schmerzen zu zischen begann.

 

Mitfühlend sah ihn Michael an, er konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen welche Schmerzen er im Moment hatte. „Was ist..“ Wollte Stefan gerade fortfahren, doch plötzlich hielt er inne und fragte „Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?“ Seine Frage ließ den Blonden verdutzt zurück. Er hatte ihn genannt wie schon so oft. Es war nichts Außergewöhnliches gewesen, aber Stefans Blick sah so aus als ob er dies das erste Mal von seinen Lippen gehört hätte.

 

Doch bevor sich Michael noch mehr darüber wundern und fragen konnte, änderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes erneut, wenn er plötzlich schockiert und verzweifelt sagte „Oh mein Gott. Ich bin gestürzt. Deswegen bin ich hier. Aber ich.. ich kann doch nicht.. ich wollte doch..“

 

Michaels Beschützerinstinkt meldete sich instinktiv, da er seinen Freund schnell wieder beruhigen wollte. Er wusste was Stefan sagen wollte. Er wollte doch so gerne sich seinen großen Traum erfüllen und den Gesamtweltcup holen. Doch dieser Traum war vorerst einmal leider geplatzt.

 

„Es tut mir leid, Kleiner. Aber ja, du bist gestürzt. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass du es nicht nächstes Jahr schaffen kannst. Ich bin sicher, dass du nächstes Jahr wieder ganz oben dabei bist und du es erneut versuchen wirst den Gesamtweltcup zu holen.“ Stefan sah seinen Zimmerkollegen nun noch verwirrter an als zuvor.

 

Michael wusste nicht, warum Stefan so komische Fragen stellte und auch so seltsam reagierte, auch wenn ihn die Narkose, die vielen Medikamente und die Operation vermutlich noch immer genug mitnahmen. Ein böses, unangemessen Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit. Seit Stunden wurde dem Blonden wieder übel und sehr Unbehagen. Etwas stimmte nicht.

 

Eine halbe Ewigkeit sahen sich die beiden ratlos an, denn keiner wusste wovon der andere sprach, bis Stefans Stimme wieder zu hören war „Aber Michi. Wovon redest du? Ich.. ich meine natürlich die Vierschanzentournee. Wegen dem Sturz in Seefeld kann ich in ein paar Wochen sicher nicht zur Tournee antreten.“

 

Es war wie ein Schlag mitten in Michaels Gesicht. Ein kalter Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinunter, auch wenn der Angstschweiß seine Haut zur selben Zeit bedeckte. Stefan konnte das doch nicht wirklich ernst meinen. Oder? Das würde doch bedeuten..

 

Wieder sahen sich die beiden Freunde verwirrt und mit der Situation total überfordert an. Michaels Knie begannen seinem Körpergewicht nachzugeben, sodass er sich an der Lehne des Sessels neben ihm festhalten musste. Er begann zu zittern, während er mit aufgerissenen Augen seinen Freund musterte.

 

Das konnte doch nur ein Scherz sein oder ein Traum, ein Albtraum. Vielleicht schlief Michael noch und bildete sich das Ganze hier nur ein. Oder vielleicht brauchte Stefan ganz einfach noch ein paar Minuten um sich wieder alles ins Gedächtnis rufen zu können. Er war schließlich schwer gestürzt.

 

Michael nahm sich zusammen, versuchte sogar mitfühlend zu klingen, wenn er seinen Zimmerkollegen langsam und ruhig erklärte „Nein, Kleiner. Wir sind in Slowenien. Du bist in Planica gestürzt. In zwei Tagen ist hier das letzte Weltcupspringen der Saison und du..“

 

Michael hielt plötzlich inne. Er wollte es nicht laut aussprechen, da er hoffte, dass sich Stefan nun wieder von ganz alleine daran erinnern konnte und ihm alleine der Gedanke auf seinen fast Gesamtweltcupsieg bereits schon schwer genug fallen würde.

 

Doch der Jüngere sah seinen Freund noch immer verwirrt an, er konnte seinen Worten einfach nicht folgen. Schön langsam bekam der Blonde dann doch die Panik. Was war mit Stefan los? Sein Gesichtsausdruck bestätigte Michael noch einmal, dass der Jüngere auf dem Stand von Anfang Dezember des Vorjahres war.

 

Der Größere wusste welches Trainingsspringen Stefan meinte. Das ganze Team hatte Anfang Dezember in Seefeld trainiert, doch keiner war dort gestürzt. Vor allem nicht der Braunhaarige vor ihm. Doch er schien dies zu glauben.

 

Michael wurde plötzlich ganz schwindelig, als ihm ein Gedanke packte. Er wurde blass und Tränen der Verzweiflung stiegen ihn bereits schon in die Augen, da er jetzt leider schon die Antwort auf seine nächste Frage kannte. Oder zumindest hatte er eine starke Vermutung.

 

Mit einer zitternden Stimme versuchte er seinen besten Freund so ruhig wie möglich zu fragen „Du.. du kannst dich also nicht an..“ Er musste noch einmal kurz schlucken, um das Nächste auch wirklich über seine Lippen zu bekommen. „Du erinnerst dich also nicht an Oberstdorf oder Bischofshofen?“

 

Stefan schien zu wissen, dass es die falsche Antwort ist, wenn er vorsichtig seinen Kopf schüttelte. Der Körper des Blonden spielte nun komplett verrückt, er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Aber wenn der Kleine sich weder an Deutschland noch an Österreich erinnern konnte, dann bedeute das doch auch..

 

Doch bevor Michael weiter fragen konnte, sagte Stefan mit einer leisen, verwirrten Stimme „Aber Michi. Die Tournee kommt doch erst. An was sollte ich mich denn erinnern?“

 

Es fühlte sich an als ob ihm jemand sein Herz aus seinen Körper raus riss und das bei lebendigen Leib. Entsetzt und total überfordert sah Michael den Jüngeren an. Sein Atem war schwer und unregelmäßig als wäre er gerade einen Marathon gerannt. Alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht war verschwunden und am liebsten hätte er sich an Ort und Stelle übergeben.

 

Michael wäre nicht im Stande gewesen etwas zu erwidern und auch Stefan schien mit der Situation und dem Gespräch Hals über Kopf überfordert zu sein, als sich plötzlich die Tür hinter ihnen öffnete.

 

Doktor Lang trat herein und war sichtlich erfreut seinen Patienten wach zu sehen, dass er erst gar nicht wahr nahm was hier gerade passiert war. Mit einer fröhlichen Stimme fragte der ältere Mann „Ah, Sie sind schon wach, Herr Kraft. Das freut mich wirklich sehr. Wie geht..“ Doch der Arzt konnte nicht fortfahren und wurde auch auf seinen Weg zu Stefan aufgehalten, wenn Michael sich schließlich nicht mehr zurück halten konnte und zu schreien begann.

 

„Er kann sich an nichts erinnern! Er weiß nichts mehr vom Weltcup, von der Tournee, von Oberstdorf, von Bischofshofen, von…“ _Uns_. Gerade noch im letzten Moment konnte der Blonde stoppen, bevor er es laut ausgesprochen hätte. „Er kann sich nicht an die letzten Monate erinnern! Sie sagten doch der würde keine bleibenden Schäden davontragen! Er kann sich aber an nichts erinnern!“

 

Seine lauten Worte hallten durch den Raum und lockten auch einige Krankenschwestern an, die in der Nähe waren. Aber dies war Michael komplett egal. Er wollte, dass sich Stefan wieder an alles erinnerte. Und vor allem wollte er, dass er sich wieder an sie beide erinnern kann. An das was sie hatten.

 

Gerade als er erneut lauter werden wollte, hielt ihn der Arzt zurück indem er ihn mit seiner ruhigen Stimme versuchte zum Schweigen zu bringen „Herr Hayböck, bitte bleiben Sie ruhig. Ich verstehe Sie ja, aber das bringt jetzt im Moment alles nichts.“ Michael wollte ihn gerade wieder anschreien, dass er sich auf keine Fall beruhigen wird und er verdammt nochmal Stefan helfen sollte sich wieder zu erinnern, doch dann sagte der Arzt etwas, dass ihm zum Umdenken und Schweigen brachte.

 

„Sie machen Ihren Freund Angst.“ Erst dann sah der Blonde zu Stefan hinab, der verängstig, verunsichert und überfordert mit glasigen Augen zu ihm aufsah. Der Kleine musste undenkbar starke Kopfschmerzen haben, welche Michael mit seinem Geschrei nicht verbessert zu haben schien.

 

Seine Reaktion tat ihm Leid in der Sekunde in der er seinen besten Freund so sah. Es tat ihm im Herzen weh, niemals hatte er ihn solche Angst machen wollen. Da er nicht wusste was er jetzt tun oder sagen sollte, blieb der Ältere einfach stehen wo er war und beobachtete seinen Zimmerkollegen, der noch immer nicht wusste was hier gerade geschah.

 

Als dann plötzlich wieder die Stimme des Arztes zu hören war, versuchte sich der Blonde mit aller Kraft auf seine Worte zu konzentrieren. „Es wäre wohl besser, wenn Sie kurz raus an die frische Luft gehen würden, solange ich Herrn Kraft untersuche, Herr Hayböck.“

 

Für ein paar mehr Sekunden sah Michael den Kleinen hoffnungsvoll an. Vielleicht würde er sich doch noch erinnern, vielleicht fiel ihm doch noch etwas ein. Doch es kam nichts. Stefan sah ihn noch immer mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Verwirrung an. Es war einfach furchtbar.

 

Als Doktor Lang ein zweites Mal seinen Namen nannte, spürte Michael wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen langsam bildeten und seine Unterlippe zu zittern begann. Es war alles kein Traum. Es war wahr und es war sein Leben. Dieser Albtraum war die Wirklichkeit.

 

Als die erste Träne über den Rand seiner Augen fiel, wandte der Blonde den Blick von seinen besten Freund ab und rannte weinend aus dem Zimmer hinaus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na? Ich habe wohl leider nicht zu viel versprochen, oder? Ich weiß ich bin ein schrecklicher Mensch und ich hasse mich selbst dafür diese Idee gehabt zu haben, aber ich musste es einfach schreiben und die Geschichte sich so entwickeln lassen müssen. Und auch wenn ihr es mir nicht glaubt, aber es wird noch einmal schlimmer..
> 
> Aber das reicht fürs erste einmal würd ich sagen.
> 
> P.s. Jetzt macht der Titel meiner Geschichte auch endlich einen Sinn, oder? (Ich bin wirklich schrecklich..)


	30. Chapter 30

Michael fand sich auf einen einsamen Balkon des Krankenhauses wieder. Das Wetter war heute um einiges unangenehmer als gestern. Der kalte Wind gegen sein Tränenüberströmtes Gesicht störte den Blonden aber nicht. Er bemerkte es nicht einmal.

 

Er versuchte das gerade erlebte zu verdauen, aber er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Er fühlte sich verloren, betrogen, alleine gelassen. Als wäre er in einen schlechten Film ohne Happy End.

 

Stefan, sein bester Freund, sein Ein und Alles, konnte sich an die letzten Monate nicht mehr erinnern. Weder an seinen ersten Weltcupsieg, an die gewonnen Vierschanzentournee, noch an seine unzähligen Siege danach. Und vor allem konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er und sein bester Freund ein Liebespaar waren.

 

Er konnte sich nicht an die Nacht in Oberstdorf erinnern, an Bischofshofen oder an die Nacht vor einem Tag. Nicht an ihren ersten Kuss, auch nicht an ihren letzten. Nicht dass er ihm seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Nicht an ihre schöne, gemeinsame Zeit. Er konnte sich an rein gar nichts mehr erinnern.

 

Michael hatte auch so eine Wut in sich, die er vorher noch nie gehabt hatte. Mit seiner Faust schlug er gegen das Eisengeländer, schrie sich die Verzweiflung aus dem Leib und trat mit seinen Füßen gegen das Nächstbeste. So war er sonst nie, aber in diesem Moment musste er seiner Verzweiflung und Wut einfach freien Lauf lassen, ansonsten wäre er explodiert.

 

Nachdem seine Wut von der erneuten Traurigkeit abgelöst wurde, fiel der Blonde zu Boden und weinte dort solange bis ihm übel wurde und er sich schließlich übergeben musste. Danach saß er mit angewinkelten Füßen und den Rücken gegeben das Geländer gelehnt und sah nach oben zu den dunkelgrauen Wolken, die über ihm schwebten.

 

Gleichzeitig wusste er was dies alles bedeutete und zur selben Zeit konnte er es noch gar nicht wissen. Auch wenn Stefan überlebt hatte, körperlich vielleicht wieder ganz der Alte werden würde, hatte er ihn dennoch verloren. Wieso konnte er sich an nichts erinnern? Warum so lange zurück, hätten denn nicht die letzten Stunden vor seinen Sprung schon ausgereicht? Es war alles so unfair. Sie waren wieder bei null. Es war alles weg, von jetzt auf gleich.  
  
Michal bekam keine Antwort auf seine unzähligen Fragen. Aber als es dann zu nieseln begann und die Tropfen auf sein Gesicht fielen und die Luft durch den Regen klarer wurde, wusste Michael plötzlich wieder was er zu tun hatte. Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Stefan.

 

Er musste für seinen besten Freund da sein, wie er es ihm schon so oft versprochen hatte. Und vielleicht konnte er sich in ein paar Stunden wieder an alles erinnern und sie würden vielleicht sogar darüber lachen. Nur weil er sich jetzt nicht erinnerte hieß dies noch lange nicht, dass er sich nie wieder erinnern kann.

 

Bevor er noch mehr von dem Regen abbekommen konnte, raffte der Blonde sich auf und ging wieder hinein Richtung Stefans Zimmer. Gerade als er um die letzte Ecke wollte, kam ihm Doktor Lang mit einem Klemmbrett entgegen. Eigentlich hätte er sich für sein Benehmen von vorhin entschuldigen müssen, aber das verständnisvolle Lächeln auf den Lippen des Doktors sagte ihm bereits, dass er ihn und seine Reaktion verstand.

 

„Kann ich wieder zu ihm?“ Fragte Michael stattdessen vorsichtig. „Ja, das können Sie. Das halte ich sogar für eine gute Idee, aber bitte überfordern Sie Ihren Freund nicht. Amnesie nach so einen Sturz ist nichts Ungewöhnliches. Manche erholen sich schneller davon und bei anderen dauert es nun mal etwas länger. Haben Sie Geduld mit Ihrem Freund, dann wird alles wieder gut.“

 

Der Arzt legte mitfühlend kurz seine Hand auf die Schulter des Blonden, bevor dieser bereits schon wieder weiter eilte. Ein paar Krankenschwestern standen noch rund um Stefans Bett, weshalb der Ältere wartete bis diese mit ihrer Arbeit fertig waren. Als sie an ihm vorbei gingen, sahen sie ihm alle mitfühlend an, auch wenn keiner von ihnen wusste, wie er sich wirklich fühlte.

 

Michael atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er in den Türrahmen trat und seinen Freund neugierig beobachtete. Stefan sah bereits schon wieder erschöpft aus, so wie er da in seinen Bett lag und müde in die Luft schaute. Er schien ruhig zu sein, auch wenn es in seinen Kopf vermutlich ganz anders aussah, überhaupt nach Michaels Aktion von vorhin. Es tat ihm wirklich leid ihn so erschreckt zu haben.

 

Da er dies nicht noch einmal wiederholen wollte, räusperte sich Michael, sodass der Braunhaarige seine Anwesenheit bemerkte. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf in Richtung wo das Geräusch herkam und als er seinen besten Freund erkannte formten seine Lippen sogar ein Lächeln.

 

„Darf ich zu dir kommen?“ Fragte der Blonde vorsichtig, da er nicht wusste ob Stefan überhaupt noch wollte, dass er in seiner Nähe war. „Natürlich. Komm und setzt dich zu mir.“ Bot der Kleine seinen älteren Freund an. Michael war dankbar, dankbar dafür dass sein Zimmerkollege nicht böse auf ihn war und dass er seine Anwesenheit erwünschte.

 

Langsam schritt der Blonde vor zum Bett, doch er setzte sich nicht gleich hin, sondern vorher wollte er noch etwas loswerden „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir vorher Angst gemacht oder dich erschrocken habe. Das war nicht meine Absicht gewesen.“ Michael riss sich so gut wie nur möglich zusammen, auch wenn er am liebsten wieder weggerannt und in einer Ecke sich die Augen ausgeweint hätte. Doch Stefan brauchte ihn und er konnte ihn vor allem jetzt nicht im Stich lassen.

 

„Ist schon gut, Michi. Nichts passiert. Es war nur ein wenig viel auf einmal.“ Antwortete der Braunhaarige ehrlich, woraufhin der Ältere zustimmend nickte. Doch er konnte sich die nächste Frage einfach nicht verkneifen. Sie sprudelte beinahe aus ihm heraus. „Du kannst dich wirklich an nichts mehr erinnern?“

 

Stefan schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf, er schien noch immer etwas verängstigt zu sein, dass sein Freund gleich wieder losschreien würde bei seiner Verneinung. Doch er blieb ruhig, schluckte das Verlangen zu schreien, wegzulaufen und zu weinen runter und nahm schließlich Platz an dem Stuhl neben dem Bett, da er sich nicht mehr länger auf seinen Beinen halten konnte.

 

„Ist schon okay, Kleiner.“ Versuchte Michael seinen Freund zu beruhigen, auch wenn dieser Versuch eher seiner eigenen Beruhigung diente. „Der Arzt sagte es sei nach so einen Unfall nichts Ungewöhnliches. Du wirst dich bald wieder an alles erinnern können.“ Stefan nickte seinen Kopf etwas, aber nicht zu sehr da ihm jede Bewegung schmerzte.

 

„Gibt es leicht etwas an das ich mich erinnern sollte?“ Fragte der Jüngere plötzlich und es verschlug den Blonden die Sprache. Seine Kehle fühlte sich wie zugeschnürt an als er versuchte die neue Welle an frischen Tränen runter zu schlucken. Wenn es doch wenigstens nur _eines_ gewesen wäre, an das sich der Kleine hätte erinnern sollte. Aber es gab doch so viele wunderschöne und kostbare Erlebnisse und Erinnerungen in den letzten Monaten an die er sich eigentlich bis an sein Lebensende hätte erinnern sollte.

 

Doch im Moment erinnerte er sich an keinen einzigen Augenblick und Michael konnte mit Worten gar nicht ausdrücken wie traurig ihn das machte. Er konnte sich an alles erinnern, an jedes einzelne Detail und sein Freund an rein gar nichts. Es war so unfair, da die meisten großen Ereignisse Stefan selbst betrafen.

 

Da der Jüngere noch immer auf eine Antwort von ihm wartete, nickte Michael schließlich mit Tränen in den Augen. „Es gibt so viel an das du dich erinnern solltest, Stefan.“ Da sein bester Freund ihn mit seinen vollen Namen ansprach, wusste der Braunhaarige, dass er es ernst meinte.

 

„Könntest du es mir erzählen? Ich mein, vielleicht erinnere ich mich dann wieder an alles?“ Stefan hatte Recht, es war eine Chance sein Gedächtnis wieder zu bekommen. Dieser Gedanke brachte den Blonden noch immer unter Tränen zum Lächeln, bevor er einwilligend den Kopf nickte und zu erzählen begann.

 

Er erzählte seinen besten Freund alles. Von der Zeit vor Weihnachten, seinen ersten Weltcupsieg in Oberstdorf, seinen großen Sieg bei der Vierschanzentournee, die neuen Schanzenrekorde die er über die Season verteilt gesammelt hatte und das er dieses Wochenende hätte eigentlich den Gesamtweltcupsieg holen sollen, wäre nicht dieser schlimme Unfall passiert.

 

Stefan sah ihn an als ob er das alles hier zum ersten Mal hörte. Das war es für den Kleinen leider auch. Er hörte seinen besten Freund aufmerksam zu, sagte oder fragte aber nie etwas. Michael erzählte ihm alles was ihm einfiel, außer über das große Geheimnis über ihre gefundene Liebe natürlich.

 

Denn Michael ist vorhin im Regen eines klar geworden. Falls sich Stefan nie wieder an sie beide als Liebespaar und was sie alles schon zusammen gemacht und erlebt haben erinnern kann, dann wollte er ihn nichts davon jemals erzählen. Denn er wollte ihn vor allem zu nichts zwingen oder dass er sich zu etwas gezwungen fühlt. Vielleicht hatte es ja einen Grund, dass sich der Kleine zwar bis Anfang Dezember erinnern konnte, aber danach alles gelöscht wurde.

 

Vielleicht sollte es so sein, vielleicht war es von Anfang an keine gute Idee gewesen. Vielleicht war es Schicksal, dass das alles hier so wollte, eine höhere Macht. Falls sich Stefan nie wieder von alleine daran erinnern konnte, dann würde Michael schweigen. Für immer.

 

Was wäre denn, wenn er ihm alles erzählen würde? Erstens würde er es ihm sowieso nicht glauben, zweitens hatte er jetzt vielleicht gar keine Gefühle mehr für ihn und drittens würde er ihre Freundschaft damit gefährden, falls der Kleine seine Gefühle für ihn wirklich auch vergessen haben sollte. Und das war wirklich das Allerletzte das der Blonde wollte. Er hatte Stefan schon als festen Freund verloren, er konnte ihn nicht auch noch als besten Freund verlieren.

 

Auch wenn er Stefan nicht haben konnte, wollte er ihn dennoch nicht verlieren. Den Kleinen würde es gut gehen, da er nichts davon wüsste. Und Michael selbst, er müsste damit alleine klar kommen, seinen besten Freund zuliebe. Denn wenn er ihn wirklich liebte, dann müsste er ihn beschützen. Und falls Stefans Liebe für ihn noch immer irgendwo ganz tief in ihm drin war und sie stark genug wäre, dann würde sie auch wieder herauskommen und sie würden erneut zu einander finden.

 

All diese Gedanken waren so starke, intensive Gefühle, die Michael gerade noch so unterdrücken konnte. Er wollte vor Stefan nicht losweinen, er wollte, nein er musste für ihn stark sein. Deshalb ließ er das Kapitel mit ihnen beiden als Paar komplett weg und erzählte Stefan dafür alles andere was ihm gerade so in den Sinn kam.

 

Der Kleine sah nach jeder Geschichte etwas müder und kaputter aus. Er sank immer tiefer und tiefer in sein Kissen hinein und seine Augenlieder schienen aus Beton zu sein. Aber er schlief nicht ein, er wollte alles hören, alles erzählt bekommen. Als Michael am Ende angekommen war und ihm im Moment nichts mehr einfiel, atmete er tief durch und wartete auf die Reaktion seines besten Freundes.

 

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich an all das erinnern kann und du dich nicht. Ich wollte dich auch nicht damit überfordern. Es tut..“ Sagte Michael besorgt, doch er wurde von Stefan unterbrochen, wenn dieser erwiderte „Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, Michi. Es ist ja nicht deine Schuld was passiert ist. Aber ja, das war gerade alles ziemlich viel auf einmal und ohne dass ich behaupte dass du ein Lügner bist, aber ich kann das alles im Moment gar nicht glauben. Ich meine, dass alles ist doch unglaublich oder?“

 

Mit einen Lächeln auf den Lippen antwortete der Blonde „Ja, du warst ziemlich unglaublich diese Saison, Kleiner.“ Beide nickten zustimmend, auch wenn sich nur einer daran erinnern konnte. „Du bist müde, oder?“ Fragte Michael vorsichtig nach, auch wenn er es Stefan bereits ansah.

 

„Ein wenig, ja.“ Bekam er als Antwort von ihm, woraufhin Michaels Beschützerinstinkt mal wieder Alarm schlug. „Dann mach die Augen zu, Kleiner.“ Schlug der Ältere gutgemeint vor, wozu der Kleine nur nickten konnte. Aber dennoch fragte er etwas besorgt „Bleibst du bei mir?“

 

Michael schmunzelte zu sich selbst, bevor er seinen jüngeren Freund versicherte „ Ja, natürlich. Ich bleib hier. Die ganze Zeit über, Kleiner.“ Einverstanden nickte Stefan noch schnell den Kopf, bevor seine Augen bereits auch schon erleichtert zufielen und er einnickte.

 

Der Blonde beobachtete ihn noch ein paar Minuten, bis es keinen Grund mehr für ihn gab seine Tränen zurück zu halten und er ihnen freien Lauf ließ. Hoffentlich wird sich Stefan nach dem Aufwachen wieder an alles erinnern können, denn Michael wusste nicht wie lange er es so schaffen wird.

 

Michaels Tränen waren bereits getrocknet, er hielt gerade wieder vorsichtig Stefans schon wieder so gewohnte warme Hand, als Stunden nachdem der Jüngere eingeschlafen war es leise an der Tür klopfte. Eigentlich wollte sich der Blonde nicht von seinen Freund abwenden, aber dennoch sah er erwartungsvoll zu Tür rüber, da die Krankenschwestern die seit dem hin und wieder ins Zimmer gekommen waren, nie angeklopft hatten.

 

Einerseits ängstlich aber anderseits auch erleichtert, beobachtete der Ältere wie Stefans Eltern das Krankenzimmer betraten. Stefans Mutter hatte die Hände vor dem Mund, als sie ihren Sohn, in dem Zustand in dem er sich befand, so im Bett liegen sah. Auch Stefans Vater war die Sorge der letzten Stunden ins Gesicht geschrieben und auch seine Reaktion auf den Zustand seines einzigen Sohnes brach Michael erneut das Herz.

 

Schnell stand der Blonde auf und trat einen Schritt beiseite, sodass Margot zu Stefan konnte. Tränen waren in ihren Augen sichtbar, als sie neben das Bett trat und etwas Unhörbares schluchzte.

 

Mit gesenkten Kopf beobachtete Michael das Geschehen und überlegte, ob er die Familie nicht besser alleine lassen sollte. Er wollte gerade Richtung Tür gehen, als er spürte wie Rene sanft seine Schulter klopfte und ihn mit einer Mischung aus Mitgefühl und Dankbarkeit ansah.

 

Danach ging er rüber zu seiner Frau, legte einen Arm um ihre zitternden Schultern und sah mit ihr gemeinsam zu ihren schlafenden Sohn hinab. Ein weiteres Mal stiegen auch den Blonden die Tränen in den Augen, als er das Geschehen vor sich beobachtete.

 

Und plötzlich hatte er so sein Verlangen etwas zu sagen, ein Verlangen das er nicht unterdrücken konnte. Leise, da Stefan noch immer schlief, aber dennoch gut hörbar, sagte er mit einer zittrigen Stimme „Es tut mir so leid.“

 

Schnell drehte sich Margot in seine Richtung und sah ihn überrascht an. Langsam ließ sie von ihrem Sohn ab und kam stattdessen zu Michael rüber. Je näher sie den Blonden kam, desto mehr Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen, sodass er von ihr weg sehen musste und stattdessen seinen Blick auf den Boden richtete. Auch Michaels Unterlippe begann ungewollt zu beben.

 

Stefans Mutter umschloss ihre Hände liebevoll um sein Gesicht, sodass er ihr wieder in die Augen sehen musste, wenn sie ihm erklärte „Aber, Michi. Dich trifft doch keine Schuld. Dich am allerwenigsten von allen. Es war ein Unfall.“ Rene, der noch immer neben dem Bett stand, nickte zustimmend zu dem Gesagten seiner Frau.

 

Auch wenn der Blonde dies einerseits wusste, fühlte er sich dennoch verantwortlich für das was passiert war und machte sich große Vorwürfe. Margot hatte noch immer sein Gesicht fest in ihren Händen, sodass er sie ansehen musste, egal ob seine Schuldgefühle es wollten oder nicht.

 

„Er kann sich an nichts erinnern. Stefan kann sich an die letzten Monate nicht erinnern. An gar nichts.“ Gestand Michael dem Ehepaar und erneut sagte er dies, als wäre es alles nur seine Schuld. Margot und auch Rene brauchten einen Moment um diese neue Information zu verarbeiten, denn auch sie wussten was dies bedeutete.

 

Michael konnte spüren wie seine Tränen seine Wange runter liefen und auch die kleine Frau vor ihm konnte ihre nicht zurück halten. Dennoch lächelte sie den jungen Mann an und sagte „Es wird alles wieder gut werden. Du wirst schon sehen, Michi.“ Bevor sie ihn in die Arme nahm und der Blonde sich kurz in ihren Armen fallen ließ, da er schon jetzt wusste, dass das leider nicht stimmte. Auch wenn er es ihr so gern geglaubt hätte.

 

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sich alle wieder etwas beruhigt hatten. Auch Rene vergoss ein paar Tränen, während er zu seinen verletzten Sohn hinab blickte und auch als er den besten Freund seines einzigen Sohnes in die Arme nahm um ihn zu trösten. Es fühlte sich für einen Moment gut an umarmt zu werden, doch dies sorgte nur dafür, dass sich Michael im nächsten Augenblick auch schon wieder doppelt so schlecht wie zuvor fühlte.

 

Sie versuchten dennoch mit ihren ganzen Emotionen so leise wie nur möglich zu sein, um Stefan nicht zu wecken. Als sich alle drei wieder so halbwegs beruhigt hatten, sagte das Ehepaar, dass sie jetzt Doktor Lang aufsuchen würden und Stefan dank Michael sowieso in besten Händen war.

 

Also ließ sich der Blonde wieder im dem Stuhl neben dem Bett nieder und sah seinen besten Freund weiter beim Schlafen zu und wartete geduldig bis er wieder aufwachen würde. Von Zeit zu Zeit nahm er seine Hand, streichelte über die gesunde Haut seines Arms oder strich mit seinen langen Fingern durch Stefans dunklen Haarsträhnen. Circa dreißig Minuten später wachte der Jüngere schließlich auf, als seine Augen langsam aufschlugen.

 

Stefans erster Blick war zu seiner linken, um zu sehen ob sein Zimmerkollege noch immer da war, so wie er es versprochen hatte. Natürlich war Michael noch da, er konnte im Moment auch einfach nirgendwo anders sein als an seiner Seite.

 

„Hey, du.“ Sagte der Blonde sanft und erwartungsvoll, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Wenn er ehrlich war, hoffte er, dass Stefan ihn jetzt sagen würde, dass er sich wieder an alles erinnern konnte, das alles wieder so werden konnte wie vorher, doch er blieb stumm und sah sich erst einmal im Raum um.

 

Nach einigen Augenblicken schien der Braunhaarige zu einer Erkenntnis gekommen zu sein, zumindest verriet dies sein geänderter Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich hab das nicht alles nur geträumt, oder?“ Wollte er von seinem besten Freund wissen, was diesem das Herz erneut brach.

 

Vorsichtig schüttelte Michael seinen Kopf, bevor er mit einer schmalen Stimme antwortete „Nein. Leider nicht, Kleiner.“ Verständlich nickte der Braunhaarige seinen Kopf, auch wenn er sich im Moment wohl auch wie im falschen Film fühlte. Der Ältere biss sich nochmal auf die Unterlippe, um seinen eigenen Schmerz zu unterdrücken, bevor er sich nach vorne beugte und seinen besten Freund am Arm berührte.

 

„Ich hab aber auch gute Neuigkeiten für dich, Kleiner. Deine Eltern sind hier.“ Stefans Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich von jetzt auf gleich. Er sah so erleichtert, dankbar und auch glücklich aus. Um seine Frage zu beantworten, bevor er sie überhaupt stellen konnte, sagte der Größere „Sie sind nur kurz bei Doktor Lang und sollten gleich wieder da sein.“

 

Stefan nickte, bevor er sich wieder nach hinten fallen ließ und die Decke anstarrte. Michael ließ von seinen Arm los, auch wenn er dies eigentlich gar nicht wollte. „Wie geht es dir?“ Wollte er von ihm besorgt wie immer wissen. Stefan zuckte mit den Schultern, die Schmerzmittel schienen anscheinend bestens zu wirken.

 

„Eigentlich ganz gut, auch wenn ich wahrscheinlich gar nicht so aussehe.“ Der Jüngere versuchte zu lächeln, auch wenn ihm nur diese kleine Bewegung auf seiner empfindlichen Haut wehtat und spannte als würde sie im nächsten Moment zerreißen.

 

Am liebsten hätte Michael geantwortet, dass er für ihn genauso wunderschön aussah wie sonst auch immer, aber das konnte er in dieser Situation ja jetzt leider nicht. Stattdessen antwortete er aufmunternd „Das wird schon wieder, Kleiner. Alles nur eine Frage der Zeit. Ist halb so schlimm.“

 

Geistesabwesend nickte der Braunhaarige vorsichtig, bevor er wieder an die andere Seite des Raums starrte. „Soll ich dir etwas zu trinken holen? Oder möchtest du irgendetwas an..“ Doch der Größere wurde von seinen Freund auf einmal unterbrochen, wenn dieser fragte „Bist du noch böse auf mich, weil ich mich nicht erinnern kann?“

 

Es war ein Stich mitten in sein Herz und auch wenn Michael gedacht hätte, dass er sich heute nicht mehr mieser fühlen konnte, war er doch sowas von falsch gelegen. Stefan dachte, dass sein bester Freund sauer auf ihn war und glaubte, dass er deshalb vorher so rumgeschrien hatte.

 

„Natürlich nicht, Kleiner. Du kannst ja gar nichts dafür und.. Es tut mir leid, dass du dachtest ich hätte deswegen vorher so rumgeschrien. Ich weiß du machst es nicht mit Absicht und es ist auch sicher nicht deine Schuld, aber.. Es fühlt sich irgendwie so an als wäre alles umsonst gewesen.“ Erklärte ihm der Ältere schnell, bevor er kurz inne hielt um seinen Blick von ihm abzuwenden, um so seine Tränen zu unterdrücken. Aber dieses Mal war es zu spät. Als er wieder in die so vertrauten Augen seines Zimmerkollegen sah, brach sein Damm und er konnte die Tränen auch nicht mehr halten.

 

„Ich bin einfach nur so froh, dass es dir gut geht. Ich hatte solche Angst um dich. Ich dachte wirklich du..“ Doch dann hatte Michael keine Worte mehr. Alleine der Gedanke war zu viel für ihn gewesen und es auszusprechen war unmöglich. Plötzlich fühlte der Blonde wie Stefan seine Hand nahm, ihn mitfühlend mit ebenfalls Tränen in den Augen anlächelte und flüsterte „Es tut mir leid dich so erschreckt zu haben, Michi.“

 

„Nein, mir tut es leid.“ Schluchzte der Blonde erneut entschuldigend, bevor er Stefans Hand drückte und sich wieder versuchte zusammen zu reißen. „Aber das wird alles schon wieder, Kleiner. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich werde dir helfen wann auch immer du meine Hilfe brauchst. Wenn es einer schaffen kann dann du.“ Erneut waren diese ermunternden Worte mehr an Michael selbst, als an Stefan gerichtet. Denn auch wenn der Jüngere eigentlich der Verwundete in dem Raum sein sollte, war es im Endeffekt dennoch Michael selbst, der am meisten verletzt war.


	31. Chapter 31

Michael half Stefan gerade etwas von seinen Tee zu trinken, als seine Eltern, gefolgt von Doktor Lang, den Raum betraten. Aus Respekt trat der Blonde ein paar Schritte zurück, als sich die Familie begrüßte und Margot gemeinsam mit Rene ihren Sohn in die Arme nahm.

 

Es flossen wieder Tränen, sowohl bei den Krafts als auch bei Michael. Nach ein paar Minuten trat der Doktor in den Vordergrund da er über den Verlauf von Stefans Behandlung sprechen wollte. Fragend sah er zu den Blonden rüber, der noch immer in der Ecke stand, und wieder zu seinen Patienten zurück.

 

Stefan verstand, was der Arzt damit fragen wollte, und versicherte ihm schnell, dass sowohl seine Eltern als auch Michael bleiben durften. So blieb der Ältere wo er war und hörte dem älteren Mann aufmerksam zu, auch wenn er es bis jetzt noch nicht glauben konnte was er da hörte.

 

Es war für ihn noch immer ein Wunder, dass Stefan überlebt hatte und dass es ihm bereits schon heute wieder so gut ging, was vermutlich auch an den vielen starken Medikamenten lag, die ihm vorrübergehend etwas aufpäppelten. Natürlich war er immer noch mehr als nur angeschlagen, aber er war hier und das war das Wichtigste, er atmete.

 

Dennoch wollte Stefan wissen, und Michael wusste in dem Moment, dass nicht nur er sondern auch sein bester Freund einen Knoten im Bauch hatte, als er fragte, ob er jemals wieder Skispringen könnte. Der Arzt war aber zuversichtlich, dass er mit viel Willenskraft, Geduld und einer guten Reha es wieder schaffen könnte.

 

Erleichtert atmeten alle aus, da sie ganz genau wussten, dass Stefan zwei dieser drei Dinge bereits besaß und das Letzte würden sie alle auch noch hinbekommen. Denn auch Stefans Eltern wussten wie viel ihm das Springen bedeutete und auch was es geheißen hätte, wenn er seine Leidenschaft nicht mehr hätte ausleben können. Auch wenn vor allem Margot wahrscheinlich darüber auch etwas ehrleichtert gewesen wäre.

 

Nachdem der Arzt gegangen war, kamen plötzlich Heinz und Patrick zur Tür herein. Sie blieben eine Weile, redeten mit Stefan und seinen Eltern, wünschten ihren Schützling alles erdenklich Gute und eine rasche Genesung. Natürlich waren sie über seinen Gedächtnisverlust ebenfalls schockiert, aber sie mussten es wie alle anderen einfach hinnehmen. Die beiden Männer sprachen auch mit Michael und fragten ihn, ob er mit ihnen zurück zum Hotel fahren möchte.

 

Schnell und entschlossen schüttelte er entsetzt seinen Kopf. Natürlich würde er bei Stefan bleiben. Die beiden Männer sahen sich kurz gegenseitig an, vermutlich weil der Blonde schrecklich aussah, aber dennoch wussten beide, dass sie seine Meinung niemals ändern könnten. Schließlich verabschiedeten sich die beiden Männer und verließen mit dem Versprechen morgen wieder zu kommen das Zimmer.

 

Margot und Rene saßen mit zwei Stühlen neben dem Bett und redeten mit ihren verletzten Sohn, während Michael angelehnt neben dem Fenster stand und das Geschehen leise beobachtete. Natürlich redete er manchmal mit, aber die meiste Zeit über war er einfach nur zufrieden damit Stefan wortlos zu beobachten.

 

Dankbar zu sein, dass er überhaupt noch hier war. Natürlich fühlte er sich noch immer schrecklich über die Tatsache, dass Stefan ihn anders wahr nahm als er ihn, aber es gab zumindest Hoffnung. Auch wenn es nur eine sehr kleine, schwache Flamme in einen kalten, dunklen Raum war.

 

Michael sah gerade nachdenklich aus dem Fenster, wenn er eine Stimme hörte, die ihm leider allzu vertraut war. Es stellte ihm die Haare auf, noch bevor diese Person überhaupt um die Ecke kam. Er erkannte sie in dem Tonfall mit dem sie die Krankenschwestern umher kommandierte, dass sie ihr endlich sagen sollten wo Stefan sei.

 

In dem Moment, als Michael ihre Stimme erkannt hatte, drehte er schnell seinen Kopf in Richtung Tür und musste entsetzt feststellen, dass er sich ihre grelle, nervige Stimme leider nicht nur eingebildet hat. Denn da stand sie bereits im Türrahmen. Lisa.

 

Der Blonde wollte sie gerade wütend fragen, was sie hier verdammt nochmal zu suchen hatte, wenn er Stefans Reaktion auf die junge Frau bemerkte. Michael war danach wie gelähmt und konnte das Nächste nur mit einen offenen Mund hilflos beobachten.

 

„Oh, Stefan.“ Sagte sie übertrieben besorgt, bevor sie an seine Seite eilte und ihn lange umarmte. Die Umarmung musste Stefan wehtun, so ungeschickt und gedankenlos wie sie ihn fest drückte, doch der Braunhaarige hatte kein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht.   
  
Im Gegenteil. Er sah überglücklich, froh und dankbar aus. Der Kleine verdrückte sogar wieder ein paar Tränen, etwas das er nicht einmal bei Michael getan hatte, als er ihm das erste Mal wieder gesehen hatte. Naja, der Ältere hatte ihn ja vor ein paar Stunden auch angeschrien und nicht überwältigend umarmt, wie Lisa jetzt im Moment, als er aufgewacht war.

 

Michael fragte sich gerade, warum sein bester Freund so erleichtert schien seine Ex Freundin zu sehen, wenn diese langsam ihre Umarmung löste und jeder einzelne in dem Raum über das Nächste mehr als nur überrascht war.

 

Stefan küsste Lisa direkt auf die Lippen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, während die junge Frau ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen verwundert ansah. Margot und Rene sahen sich erst auch fragend an, doch dann lächelten sie einander zu und beobachteten ihren Sohn und Lisa zufrieden und erleichtert.

 

Michael stand wie versteinert noch immer neben dem Fenster. Er fühlte sich als ob ihm der Boden unter seinen Füßen weggerissen wurde. Alles drehte sich, ihm wurde heiß und kalt, alles auf einmal. Ein Schweißtropfen rann seinen Rücken runter, während sein ausgelaugter Körper zu zittern begann.

 

Als Stefan dann nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit dann doch wieder von Lisas Lippen los ließ, nahm er ihre Hand und sagte dankbar „Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist.“ Das war zu viel für Michael. Er musste hier weg, auf der Stelle. Schnell, ohne daran zu denken was die anderen, was vor allem Stefan über ihn denken wird, rannte er aus dem Zimmer.

 

Er eilte den Gang runter und öffnete die nächste Tür ins Freie um sich wie heute Morgen am Geländer des Balkons festzuhalten. Er war wieder alleine hier draußen, kein Wunder bei dem miesen Wetter. Mit beiden Händen hielt er sich am kalten Eisen so fest wie nur möglich. Seine Handknöchel waren schon weiß, während er schnell und unregelmäßig atmete, fast so als ob er soeben einen Marathon gerannt wäre.

 

Michael wollte weinen, doch er konnte nicht mehr. Es tat schon so weh und es waren ganz einfach auch keine Tränen mehr da. Am liebsten hätte er sich gegen den Kopf geschlagen, doch er wusste zur selben Zeit auch, dass es nichts ändern würde.

 

An das alles hatte er noch nicht einmal gedacht. Es war eigentlich logisch und er hätte auch schon viel früher darauf kommen können. Er hätte sich das gerade erlebte ersparen können oder sich zumindest darauf vorbereiten können.

 

Stefan erinnerte sich nur mehr bis Anfang Dezember. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er noch mit Lisa zusammen gewesen. Er  konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sie mit ihm Schluss gemacht hat in Garmisch Partenkirchen. Der Kleine dachte noch immer, dass sie zusammen wären und das schlimmste, er liebte sie nun auch wieder. Mehr als Michael.

 

Er hätte es eigentlich von Anfang an wissen müssen, seit dem Moment als Stefan ihn so fragend angesehen hatte warum er ihn gerade _kleiner Mann_ nach seinem Aufwachen genannt hatte. Michael hat sich nur eingeredet, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, aber tief im seinen inneren musste er doch gewusst haben, dass es nie wieder so werden würde.

 

Alleine die Art wie Stefan ihn ansah. Er sah ihn so an wie damals, als sie nur Freunde waren. Er hatte nicht mehr diesen Blick, dieses Lächeln, dieses Leuten in seinen Augen, wenn auch immer er ihn angesehen hatte. Es war weg.

 

Michael erkannte den Kleinen fast nicht wieder. Als wäre er ein Fremder und sein Stefan wäre einfach ohne ihn zu sagen wo er hin ging verschwunden. Es war zwar noch immer Stefans Körper in dem Krankenbett, aber nicht mehr Michaels Stefan.

 

Hätte er seinen besten Freund auch nicht gleich so verängstigt, hätte sich Stefan vielleicht auch genauso oder zumindest mehr gefreut ihn zu sehen. Doch Lisa bedeutete ihm jetzt wieder mehr. Natürlich brauchte der Jüngere seinen älteren Zimmerkollegen auch noch, aber nur mehr als Freund. Nicht mehr.

 

Der Blonde hatte gedacht, dass er bereits alle Gefühle die ein Mensch haben konnte die letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden durchlebt hatte, doch die Gefühle die er im Moment hatte waren so schlimm wie noch nie zuvor. Er fühlte sich als ob er durchdrehen würde.

 

Michael wusste nicht wie lange er bereits hier draußen in der Kälte stand, als er plötzlich hörte wie die Tür hinter ihm aufging. In der halben Sekunde, bevor er sich umdrehte, hoffte er, dass es sein Stefan sein würde. Dass er ihm sagen würde, dass er nur ihn lieben würde und nur ihn haben wollte. Das alles wieder gut werden würde.

 

Doch als der Blonde über seine Schulter schielte, kam ihm bereits die Person entgegen, die er jetzt im Moment am allerwenigsten sehen wollte. Lisa stellte sich einige Meter neben ihn und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Eine Angewohnheit die Stefan immer sehr an ihr gestört hatte und Michael genauso hasste.

 

Genüsslich, fast triumphierend, zog sie an der Zigarette zwischen ihren Fingern. Ihre Nase ragte arrogant in die Luft, als sie die weiße Wolke wieder ausatmete. Zornig über ihre Anwesenheit überlegte Michael wieder rein zu gehen, aber dann entschied er sich doch plötzlich dagegen, als er ohne jegliche Kontrolle zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor zischte „Was machst du hier?“

 

„Stefan wird gerade untersucht. Die wechseln gerade seinen Verband oder so.“ Sagte sie als wäre es etwas Alltägliches. Sie zeigte noch nicht einmal Interesse an dem was gerade mit Stefan passierte. Genervt über ihre Dummheit, fauchte der Blonde sie an „Nein, ich meinte warum bist du hierhergekommen?“

 

Unverständlich sah Lisa den wütenden, jungen Mann neben ihr an, bevor sie empört antwortete „Ich habe mir natürlich Sorgen um ihn gemacht.“ Michael rollte seine Augen und gab einen ungläubigen und auch einen wenig verächtlichen Seufzer von sich, was Lisa ihn nur noch empörter mit ihren viel zu kräftig geschminkten Augen ansehen ließ.

 

„Rede nicht so einen Scheiß. Du hast dir doch noch nie wirklich Sorgen um Stefan gemacht. Nur, dass er dir vielleicht nicht mehr jeden Blödsinn kaufen kann, den du dir einbildest. Also erzähl mir nichts davon, dass du dir Sorgen um ihn gemacht hast. Schließlich warst du auch diejenige die ihn abgeschossen hat, nachdem er alles für dich getan hat und du ihn nach Strich und Faden betrogen hast. Du interessierst dich doch überhaupt nicht für ihn.“

 

Mit einen offenen Mund sah Lisa ihn für ein paar Sekunden an, doch dann bildete sich erneut dieses triumphierende Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, wenn sie ihm antwortete „Ich bin den ganzen weiten Weg hierhergekommen, eben weil ich mir Sorgen um ihn gemacht habe.“

 

„Das machst du doch alles nur, damit du ihn wieder zurückbekommst. Jetzt wo er so erfolgreich ist.“ Fauchte Michael sie an und auch wenn er dies nie tun würde, würde er sie trotzdem gerne an den Schultern schütteln. Vielleicht würde sie dann endlich aufwachen und zur Vernunft kommen.

 

Nun war es Lisa, die ein verächtlichen Lachen von sich ließ, bevor sie sicher antwortete „Ich glaube nicht, dass Stefan nach seinen Sturz noch genauso erfolgreich ist beziehungsweise sein wird wie vorher. Also erzähl mir nicht, dass ich nur deswegen hier bin.“

 

Sie hatte leider Recht. Der Kleine konnte zwar wieder springen wenn er wollte, aber dies hieß nicht automatisch, dass er jemals wieder so gut werden würde. Vielleicht war dies das frühe Ende seiner Kariere. Michael dachte noch immer über die Worte der jungen Frau nach, als diese schließlich fortfuhr „Und ich glaube du hast da vorhin etwas verpasst. Wie du gesehen hast wollte mich Stefan bereits zurück.“ Der Blonde traute seinen Ohren nicht, das konnte selbst sie nicht ernst meinen.

 

„Bist du jetzt ganz verrückt geworden? Stefan kann sich an nichts erinnern. Er _glaubt_ nur, dass ihr noch zusammen seid.“ Lisa dämpfte ihre Zigarette aus und richtete sich siegessicher ihre blondierten Haare. „Und genau das ist doch der Punkt, oder Michi?“ Er hasste es, wenn sie ihn bei seinen Spitznamen nannte.

 

„Was würdest du wohl glauben, wie Stefan reagieren würde, wenn du da jetzt rein marschierst und ihm sagst, dass wir eigentlich gar nicht mehr zusammen sind? Mhm? Du hast gesehen, dass er mich braucht und er hat selbst gesagt, dass er froh ist, dass ich hier bin. Er braucht mich jetzt und es würde doch alles nur noch schlimmer für ihn machen, wenn du ihm die Wahrheit sagen würdest, oder? Ich denke das siehst sogar du ein.“

 

Und leider musste der Blonde ihr stillschweigend wieder Recht geben. Es würde eine Welt für ihn einstürzen. „Außerdem glaubst du wirklich, dass ihn eine andere noch nehmen würde, so wie er jetzt aussah?“ Das war zu viel für Michael. Er erinnerte sich an das Gespräch, das er damals mit Stefan gehabt hatte. Als er ihm unter Tränen erzählt hatte, dass Lisa gemeint hatte, dass er mit seinen Aussehen sowieso keine andere bekommen würde und er besser froh sein sollte sie überhaupt zu haben.

 

„Du verdammtes Miststück! Wer glaubst du eigentlich dass du bist?“ Schrie der Größere sie nun an. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr zurück halten. Lisa war aber nicht die Art von Frau, die zurückschrak oder sogar zu weinen begann, wenn mal jemand lauter wurde. Ganz im Gegenteil, es baute sie nur auf. Es war genau das was sie gewollt hatte.

 

„Pass auf was du sagst, du Arsch! Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen!“ Konterte die Blonde, woraufhin Michael sicher und schnell antwortete „Ich bin sein Freund!“ Es brachte Lisa nur noch breiter zu Grinsen und zum Kichern, wenn sie zufrieden mit einer starken, aber nicht mehr schreienden Stimme, sagte „Ja, genau. Du bist nur sein Freund. Und was für ein toller Freund du doch bist. Würdest deinen besten Freund lieber am Boden zerstört sehen, jetzt wo es ihm doch schon so schlecht ging. Und falls es dich interessiert, _ich_ bin seine _feste_ Freundin. Und falls du wirklich ein ach so guter Freund von Stefan bist, dann würdest du jetzt einfach einmal deine dämliche Klappe halten.“

 

Ihre Worte waren für Michael wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Er hatte ihr doch die Wahrheit gesagt. Er war wirklich Stefans Freund, doch sie hatte ihn missverstanden beziehungsweise hätte sie nicht einmal im Traum daran gedacht, dass die beiden ein Paar sind. Oder dies zumindest einmal waren.

 

Aber es war doch _sein_ Stefan. Der Kleine war sein Freund, nicht Lisas.

 

Aber leider musste der Blonde erneut zugeben, dass sie Recht hatte. Er konnte es Stefan nicht erzählen. Nicht nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie erleichtert und glücklich er war, dass sie hier war. Es würde den Kleinen nur noch mehr Schaden zufügen. Er durfte es ihm gar nicht sagen. Zu Stefans eigenen Schutz.

 

Michael hatte es ihm damals versprochen, dass es nichts an ihrer Freundschaft ändern würde. Er hätte sich damals aber nie auch nur träumen lassen, dass es einmal so ausgehen würde. Er konnte ganz einfach nicht wütend auf seinen Zimmerkollegen sein, weil dieser gar nichts dafür konnte.

 

Er hatte es ihm damals versprochen und nun lag es an ihm sein Versprechen zu halten. Michael würde nach all dem was sie miteinander erlebt hatten, noch immer sein bester Freund sein. Komme was wolle und dieses für ihn im Moment unüberwindbare Hindernis musste er nun alleine bewältigen. Denn Stefan brauchte ihn als besten Freund im Moment. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger.

 

„Tja, siehst du.“ Sagte Lisa triumphierend, als sie Michaels Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Und wenn nicht, weiß ich ganz genau, dass du es warst, der etwas zu ihm gesagt hat.“ Drohte sieh ihn, als sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger und den aufgeklebten Fingernägel auf ihn zeigte, bevor sie wieder nach drinnen verschwand.

 

Auch wenn er jetzt schon wusste, dass sie mit allem Recht hatte, brauchte Michael dennoch ein paar Minuten, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Wie schlimm konnte dieser Tag den eigentlich noch werden? Ferngesteuert ging er schließlich wieder hinein, um das Krankenhaus so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen, da Stefan ihn sowieso im Moment nicht mehr brauchen zu schien. Seine Freundin war ja nun bei ihm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. schlimmer wird es nun nicht mehr - das kann ich euch zumindest versprechen ;)
> 
> Was haltet ihr davon? Würdet ihr in Michaels Lage genauso reagieren und handeln oder würdet ihr Stefan die Wahrheit sagen und alles riskieren?


	32. Chapter 32

Michael hatte seinen Blick auf den Boden gesenkt und sah Margot und Rene gar nicht ihn entgegen kommen, erst als sie ihn ansprachen. „Michi, möchtest du auch etwas mit uns Essen gehen?“ Fragte die Frau gutgemeint. Der Größere erschrak fast und konnte nur mit einer leisen Stimme ganz verdutzt „Was?“ sagen. „Wir möchten die beiden Turteltäubchen ein wenig alleine lassen und du musst doch auch Hunger haben.“ Sagte Margot erneut mütterlich.

 

Michael brauchte ein paar Sekunden um die Worte der Frau zu verstehen. Als er an die Seite seiner Hose griff, um zu sehen ob seine Geldbörse dort war wo sie eigentlich hätte sein sollen, musste er feststellen, dass er weder seine Geldbörse noch sein Handy mit sich trug. „Ich hab kein Geld dabei.“ Sagte der Größe etwas verwirrt.

 

„Das macht doch nichts, Michi. Wir laden dich gerne ein. Du hast sicher schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit nichts mehr gegessen. Komm mit.“ Sagte Margot fürsorglich und auch ihr Mann nickte, bevor sie den Blonden in Richtung Cafeteria schoben.

 

Michael hatte eigentlich gar keinen Hunger, aber Stefans Mutter hatte Recht. Er hatte schon viel zu lange nichts mehr gegessen und sein Körper brauchte dringend neue Energie, da er sich sowieso schon fühlte, als ob nur mehr seine wichtigsten Organe arbeiteten.

 

Zum Glück redeten die beiden Erwachsenen die meiste Zeit während des Essens. Sie fragten Michael nicht allzu viel und er tat so als würde er zuhören, auch wenn seine Gedanken weit weg waren. Nachdem Rene die Rechnung übernommen hatte, wusste Michael nicht mehr ganz was er tun sollte.

 

Sollte er noch immer das Krankenhaus verlassen oder sollte er doch nochmal nach Stefan schauen, um sich vor allem auch noch von ihm zu verabschieden. Denn plötzlich fühlte es sich falsch an einfach so zu verschwinden. Er musste doch sicher gehen, dass es den Kleinen gut geht und was wäre er denn auch für ein schlechter Freund, wenn er einfach so abhauen würde.

 

Michael folgte also Margot und Rene zurück zu Stefans Zimmer. Er ging einige Schritte hinter dem Ehepaar, da er sich für seinen Auftritt von vorhin noch immer schämte. Wenigstens waren Stefans Eltern so nett gewesen und hatten den Vorfall nicht angesprochen. Der Blonde hätte so und so nicht gewusst, wie er dies hätte erklären sollte.

 

Als der Ältere dann schließlich das Krankenzimmer betrat  war er sehr froh gewesen, dass er noch einmal nach seinen besten Freund gesehen hat. Denn Stefan sah miserable aus. Viel schlechter als vorher. Es lag vermutlich daran, dass alles an seinen Kräften zerrte. Er brauchte Ruhe und auch Schlaf. Etwas das ihm Lisa die Zeit die sie bei ihm verbracht hatte sicher nicht gegeben hatte.

 

Michael setzte sich in einen Stuhl in der Ecke und hörte den Gesprächen mit zumindest einen Ohr zu, während er seinen Zimmerkollegen die ganze Zeit über verlegen beobachtete. Am liebsten hätte der Blonde allen gesagt, dass es für heute genug sei und sie den Kleinen in Ruhe lassen sollten. Sahen sie alle denn nicht, dass er fertig war und sich dringend ausruhen musste? Doch das konnte der Größere natürlich nicht bringen, er hatte nicht das Recht dazu.

 

Nach einer Weile sagte Lisa, dass sie sich jetzt auf dem Weg machen musste, da sie für heute Nacht noch eine Unterkunft suchen müsste. Michael musste wegsehen, wenn sie Stefan auf dem Mund küsste. Es fühlte sich so falsch an. Stefan war doch sein Freund und sie küsste ihn als ob Michaels Lippen Stefans nie berührt hätten.

 

Bevor die junge Frau den Raum verließ, warf sie Michael noch einen bösen Blick zu. Doch sie brauchte keine Angst zu haben, der Größere würde seinen Freund nichts von alleine erzählen. Niemals.

 

Michael war einerseits froh, als die deutschsprachige Krankenschwester ins Zimmer herein kam und sagte, dass sie bitte in Kürze alle gehen sollten, da die Besuchszeiten bald vorüber war und Herr Kraft dringend Ruhe bräuchte.

 

Erst hatte der Blonde gar nicht daran gedacht, aber als Rene vorschlug Michael dann aufgrund seiner fehlenden Geldbörse nachher zum Hotel zu bringen, realisierte der junge Mann erst was dies hieß. Auch er musste gehen und Stefan hier lassen.

 

Nach ein paar mehr Worten verabschiedete sich das Ehepaar schließlich von ihrem Sohn und Margot sah gerade zu Michael rüber und wollte ihm vermutlich damit mitteilen, dass sie nun aufbrechen mussten, wenn sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah und sie ihm stattdessen mitteilte, dass sie draußen am Gang auf ihm warten würden.

 

Nicht nur der Blonde, auch sein bester Freund hatte seinen Zimmerkollegen die ganze Zeit über aus dem Augenwinkel heraus beobachtet. Er fragte sich vermutlich warum Michael vorhin auf Lisa so reagiert hatte und was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Die beiden haben seitdem der Blonde den Raum wieder betreten hatte kein Wort gewechselt. Nur manches Mal haben sich ihre Blicke getroffen.

 

Der Blonde saß noch immer in dem Sessel in der anderen Ecke des Raums und starrte seinen besten Freund ratlos an. Und plötzlich kamen alle Gefühle wieder hoch. Er wusste, dass es gestern nur eine Ausnahme war und er heute sicher nicht mehr die Nacht neben Stefans Bett verbringen durfte, aber er konnte den Kleinen doch nicht hier ganz alleine zurück lassen.

 

Michael wäre zufrieden damit auf dem Boden vor der Zimmertüre zu schlafen, oder falls er das auch nicht durfte dann würde er sogar draußen am Balkon übernachten. Aber der Gedanke ohne Stefan zurück in ihr gemeinsames, einsames Hotelzimmer zu fahren war für den Größeren so schlimm, dass es ihm wieder die Tränen in die Augen stiegen ließ. Auch wenn er gedacht hatte, dass er die heutige Ration an Tränen schon aufgebraucht hatte.

 

Langsam stand Michael auf und ging Stefans Richtung, der jeden seiner Schritte ganz genau beobachtete. „Ich.. ich kann nicht gehen. Ich will hier bleiben. Ich möchte dich nicht alleine lassen, Stef.“ Flehte der Ältere ihn mit einer leisen, zittrigen Stimme an.

 

Der Braunhaarige schien nun die Situation seines besten Freundes zu verstehen, weshalb auch sein Gesicht plötzlich weicher und einfühlsamer wurde. Mit einen Lächeln auf den Lippen versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen, wenn er ihn vorsichtig erklärte „Aber, Michi. Mir geht es doch schon wieder besser und du solltest wirklich ins Hotel zurück. Ich würde mich sonst schuldig fühlen, wenn du in dem Sessel da schlafen würdest. Du musst dich genauso ausruhen wie ich. Du kannst auch gleich morgen Früh wieder hierher kommen.“

 

Es war noch nicht genug für Michael seinen besten Freund für die ganze Nacht zu verlassen, doch dann sagte er etwas wobei der Kleine ganz genau wusste, dass sein Zimmerkollege hierzu nicht nein sagen konnte „Außerdem würde ich ein paar Dinge brauchen. Du weißt schon, Klamotten, meine Toiletttasche, mein Handy und so.“

 

Natürlich würde Michael dazu nicht nein sagen können, er würde alles für seinen besten Freund tun. Er würde ihm diese Dinge morgen mitnehmen. Gleich morgen in der Früh würde er wieder hier sein. Schlussendlich nickte der Blonde mit seinen Kopf, während er in letzter Sekunde verhindern konnte, dass eine Träne über den Rand seiner Augen lief.

 

Zum Abschied ging er noch einmal näher an Stefans Bett ran, legte seine Hand vorsichtig auf seinen Oberschenkel und sagte „Ich bin gleich morgen Früh wieder hier, ich verspreche es.“ Stefan lächelte ihn dankbar an und sagte noch zum Abschied „Ich werde nicht weglaufen.“

 

Auch Michael musste kurz Lächeln, seinem Freund zuliebe, bevor er noch immer schweren Herzens das Zimmer verließ und gemeinsam mit Stefans Eltern zum Ausgang marschierte.

 

Es fühlte sich dennoch so falsch an, wenn Margot und Rene den Blonden vor dem Hotel absetzten. Am liebsten hätte er schnell Stefans Sachen geholt, nach denen er gefragt hatte, und wäre auch schon wieder zu ihm zurück gefahren. Doch er durfte doch eigentlich gar nicht und der Kleine brauchte nach diesem anstrengenden Tag nun wirklich seine Ruhe. Genauso wie Michael selbst.

 

Mit letzter Kraft schleppte er sich nach oben und als er das Doppelzimmer, das eigentlich ihr gemeinsames Zimmer war, betrat konnte er sich nicht mehr halten. Ohne dass er es kontrollieren konnte, liefen die Tränen seine Wangen nur so runter. Anfangs leise, doch dann begann der Blonde zu schluchzen und seinen Tränen bekamen eine Stimme.

 

Überwältigt von dem Tag, seinen Gefühlen und auch dass er nun ganz alleine hier war, ließ sich Michael auf ihrem Doppelbett nieder und weinte bitterlich in das Kissen hinein, dass doch so sehr nach seinen besten Freund roch.

 

Der Ältere wusste nicht wie lange er schon so da lag und seiner Traurigkeit freien Lauf ließ, als es an seiner Zimmertür klopfte. Michael wartete ein paar Augenblicke ab, vielleicht würde derjenige vor seiner Tür wieder verschwinden, da er jetzt eigentlich niemanden sehen wollte, doch plötzlich hörte er Gregors Stimme, wenn er sagte „Wir sind es, Michi.“

 

Die drei mussten ihn wohl durch die Wände hindurch weinen gehört haben. Der Blonde rappelte sich auf, wischte sich rasch seine Tränen mit den Ärmel seines Pullovers weg, um seinen Freunden schließlich doch die Tür zu öffnen. Alle drei versuchten nicht geschockt zu wirken, als sie ihn sahen, doch ganz konnten sie ihre Besorgnis dann doch nicht verbergen.

 

Genauso wortlos wie Michael ihnen die Tür geöffnet hatte, genauso drehte er sich wieder um und setzt sich aufs Bett. Er starrte verzweifelt irgendetwas vor ihm an, während Gregor zu seiner Linken, Manuel zu seiner Rechten und Thomas gegenüber von ihm in einen Sessel Platz nahmen.

 

Die drei saßen keine fünf Sekunden um ihren Freund herum, als dieser auch schon wieder zu weinen begann. Es fühlte sich alles so hoffnungslos sinnlos an. „Komm her, Michi.“ Sagte Gregor einfühlsam, bevor er seinen Arm um den Blonden legte und ihn zu sich zog.

 

Es fühlte sich zwar gut an, dass sich die anderen um ihn Sorgen machten und sich auch um ihn kümmerten, aber keiner der Dreien hatte auch nur einen Hauch von einer Ahnung, wie er sich wirklich fühlte. Was gerade tief in ihm passierte. Seine Welt ist zusammen gebrochen, von jetzt auf gleich.

 

Manuel tätschelte mitfühlend seinen Arm, bevor er vorsichtig sagte „Wir haben gehört was passiert ist. Aber es wird alles wieder gut werden, Michi. Du wirst schon sehen.“ Thomas nickte schnell mit seinen Kopf und auch Gregor gab Manuel Recht.

 

„Nein. Stefan wird sich nie wieder erinnern können. Ich weiß es. Er wird sich nie mehr daran erinnern können.“ Schluchzte Michael verzweifelt, denn er hatte bereits alle Hoffnung verloren. Die drei Männer um ihn herum sahen sich gegenseitig an und plötzlich bekam Michael das Gefühl, dass sie mehr wussten, als er ursprünglich gedacht hatte.

 

Vielleicht nicht direkt wussten, aber sie hatten zumindest eine Vermutung. Vielleicht hatten sie die beiden verliebten Männer ein paar Mal durch die dünnen Hotelwände gehört oder sie dabei beobachtete wie sie Blicke ausgetauscht hatten.

 

Auch wenn sie gar keine Ahnung hatten, wie es in ihrem Freund gerade aussah und sie ihre Vermutung vermutlich auch nie laut aussprachen werden, wussten sie das zwischen den Blonden und seinen jüngeren Zimmerkollegen mehr als nur Freundschaft war.

 

Ohne es anzusprechen, da sie sich ja auch nicht hundertprozentig darüber sicher waren und es vielleicht nun auch nie erfahren würden, blieben die Drei still und versuchten den noch immer weinenden Michael irgendwie zu beruhigen.

 

„Möchtest du heute bei uns schlafen oder soll einer von uns heute Nacht bei dir bleiben?“ Bot Thomas hilfsbereit an, doch der Blonde verneinte, da er heute noch unbedingt etwas Erledigen wollte. Und vor allem wollte er alleine sein. Auch wenn er das Angebot und die Hilfe seiner Freund zu schätzen wusste. Nachdem er sich wieder so halbwegs beruhigt hatte, umarmten ihn die drei noch einmal lange und mitfühlend und sagten ihm auch, dass er immer zu ihnen kommen konnte wenn er mochte, bevor sie das Zimmer wieder verließen.

 

Michael suchte sich eine leere Tasche von Stefan um sie mit den Sachen zu füllen, nach denen er gefragte hatte. Und bei jedem Stück, das der Blonde in die Tasche packte, fielen erneut Tränen. Er roch an jedem seiner Kleidungsstücke, musste sogar bei seiner Bayern Toiletttasche weinen, bei der er sonst immer nur die Augen verdrehte. Seine Kopfhörer, das Buch, welches er schon viermal begonnen hatte neu zu lesen und sogar eine Zahnpasta packte er ihn ein, da der Blonde ganz genau wusste, dass der Kleine mal wieder vergessen hatte welche einzupacken.

 

Michael suchte ihm alles zusammen was er brauchen könnte und als er dann sein Handy unter den Sachen heraus gegraben hatte, musste er sich wieder erschöpft auf dem Bett nieder lassen. Er musste alles, alles das auch nur in irgendeiner Weise darauf hindeutete, dass die beiden jemals ein Paar waren, von Stefans Handy löschen.

 

Auch wenn es den Blonden auch noch so wehtat. Es war fast so als ob er die Erinnerungen erneut löschen würde. Er selber würde aber jede Nachricht, jedes Foto, einfach alles auf seinem eigenen Handy behalten, denn er klammerte sich nun an jeden einzelnen Augenblick aus der Vergangenheit.

 

Auch Stefans Handy verstaute er schließlich in der Tasche, bevor er diese zumachte und neben der Tür für morgen bereit hinstellte. Da der Blonde viel zu müde war um jetzt noch duschen zu gehen, zog er sich einfach bis auf die Unterhose aus und legte sich ins Bett.

 

Dort zog er Stefans Pyjama an sich ihn ran, sodass er seinen Duft inhalieren konnte und er zumindest für einen kurzen Augenblick sich einreden konnte, dass alles in Ordnung war. Doch als er seine Augen wieder öffnete war der Kleine nicht neben ihm, sondern lag alleine in einem fremden Krankenhaus.

 

Alleine der Gedanke brachte den Älteren erneut Schuldgefühle. Hätte er ihn doch nicht alleine gelassen. Was ist wenn sich sein Zustand über Nacht wieder verschlimmern würde? Er musste doch für seinen besten Freund da sein, so wie er es ihn versprochen hatte.

 

Um sich etwas abzulenken, suchte der Blonde nun nach seinem eigenen Handy, das er schließlich in einen der Trainingstaschen fand, welche irgendjemand hierher gebracht haben muss. Er konnte unzählige verpasste Anrufe und Nachrichten von seiner Familie auf dem Bildschirm lesen, aber er war jetzt einfach viel zu fertig dazu um sie zu beantwortet und auch nicht mehr in der Lage zu telefonieren.

 

Deshalb schrieb er seiner Mutter eine kurze Nachricht, dass er sich morgen melden würde. Michael wusste es war nicht das Beste in dieser Situation, aber er konnte ganz einfach nicht anders, als sich Fotos von ihm und seinen besten Freund auf seinem Handy anzusehen. Er tat dies so lange, bis sein Körper unter Tränen nachgab und er schließlich einschlief.


	33. Chapter 33

Michael hatte nicht sehr gut geschlafen, als er am nächsten Morgen früh aufwachte. Auch wenn er keinen sehr langen Schlaf gehabt hatte, fühlte er sich dennoch besser oder zumindest zuversichtlicher. Heute war ein neuer Tag und vielleicht sah die Welt heute auch schon wieder ganz anders aus. Er traute es sich gar nicht laut auszusprechen, aber vielleicht konnte sich Stefan heute wieder an alles erinnern.

 

Schnell sprang der Blonde mit diesem Gedanken aus dem Bett und hüpfte unter die Dusche. Während die warmen Wasserstrahlen auf ihn herab regneten nahm er sich vor heute die Situation besser aufzunehmen und zu bewältigen als gestern. Er musste für seinen besten Freund da sein, egal ob er sich bereits erinnern konnte oder nicht.

 

Michael sah sich nicht einmal in den Spiegel, nachdem aus der Dusche trat, denn er hatte es schon wieder so eilig um endlich zu Stefan zu fahren. Heute war er der aller erste und auch der einzige beim Frühstück. Schnell schlang er ein paar Bissen hinunter, damit sein Körper wieder funktionieren konnte.

  
Beim Weg zurück zu seinem Zimmer traf er Manuel, Gregor und Thomas. Er fragte sie rasch, ob sie mit ihm gleich mit zu Stefan wollten. Die drei antworteten ihm, dass sie vorher noch frühstücken und eine Runde trainieren wollten, danach würden sie aber sofort nachkommen.

 

Gregor hatte noch nicht einmal zu Ende gesprochen, da war Michael auch schon wieder weiter geeilt. Er konnte es kaum noch abwarten den Kleinen wieder zu sehen. Schnell packte der Blonde die Tasche, die er schon gestern Abend bereitgestellt hatte, versicherte sich dass er heute seine Geldbörse und auch sein Handy mit sich hatte und verließ dann auch schon das Hotel.

 

Dreißig Minuten später ging der Ältere mit einen breiten Lächeln auf dem Lippen den langen Gang zu Stefans Zimmer entlang. Er klopfte an seine Zimmertür, bevor er den Kopf vorsichtig hinein steckte. „Michi.“ Begrüßte ihn der Kleine, glücklich ihn zu sehen. Das Grinsen auf Michaels Lippen wurde dadurch nur noch breiter, als er den Raum betrat und zu seinen Zimmerkollegen rüber ging.

 

„Hey, Kleiner. Hier ist deine Tasche.“ Michael stellte sie auf dem nächstbesten Stuhl ab. „Ich hoffe ich hab nichts vergessen.“ Fügte der Blonde noch hinzu, überglücklich Stefan zu sehen. Er sah sogar um einiges besser als gestern aus. „Du bist der beste, Michi. Ich kann es dir gar nicht sagen wie ich mich freu endlich aus diesem Fetzen hier raus zu können.“ Sagte der Braunhaarige erleichtert, während er an dem weißen Nachthemd zupfte.

 

Mitfühlend nickte sein Zimmerkollege, bevor er ihn neugierig fragte „Wie fühlst du dich heute? Wie hast du geschlafen?“ Stefan zuckte etwas mit den Schultern, bevor er aber ehrlich antwortete „Eigentlich ganz gut. Die Schmerzmittel sind nicht mehr so stark dosiert, deshalb tut es manchmal ein wenig weh, aber es geht schon.“

 

Am liebsten hätte der Ältere gefragt, ob er für seinen Zimmerkollegen nachfragen sollte, ob man die Dosis nicht wieder erhöhen konnte damit er wieder weniger Schmerzen hatte, doch er biss sich nur auf die Lippen, da es vielleicht etwas zu fürsorglich gewesen wäre und vielleicht auch aufgefallen wäre.

 

Stattdessen nickte Michael nur geistesabwesend seinen Kopf, während er seinen besten Freund musterte. „Ich weiß schon was du fragen willst, Michi. Aber nein, es tut mir leid. Ich kann mich leider immer noch nicht erinnern.“ Sagte Stefan schuldbewusst, was den Blonden aus seinen Gedanken fallen ließ.

 

Auch wenn er es selbst nicht wahr haben wollte, hatte Stefan doch Recht. Er dachte die ganze Zeit über nur daran, auch wenn er es versucht hatte zu unterdrücken. Dennoch lächelte der Ältere seinen besten Freund zu, wenn er sagte „Ist schon okay, Kleiner. Das wird schon wieder.“

 

Zustimmend nickte Stefan, bevor er sich vorsichtig versuchte aufzurichten und fragte seinen Zimmerkollegen „Könntest du bitte für mich eine Schwester holen, damit die mir helfen kann endlich aus diesen Klamotten raus zu kommen.“

 

Rasch nickte Michael, auch wenn er seinen Freund hierbei auch geholfen hätte. Aber er verstand es und bat die nächstbeste Krankenschwester den Kleinen zu helfen. Der Blonde wartete einige Minuten vor der zugemachten Zimmertür, bis die Frau mit dem weißen Nachthemd heraus trat und Michael wieder zu Stefan konnte.

 

„Das ist schon viel besser so.“ Verkündete Stefan als sein Zimmerkollege den Raum betrat. Froh darüber, dass er den Jüngeren eine Freude damit machen konnte, lächelte Michael zu sich selbst. „Hast du vielleicht auch mein Handy miteingepackt?“ Wollte der Braunhaarige wissen.

 

„Ja, natürlich. Hier und auch deine Kopfhörer habe ich mit und vielleicht hast du jetzt endlich auch einmal Zeit das Buch hier zu lesen.“ Sagte der Blonde, als er das Handy zu Stefan rüber reichte. „Aber ich weiß doch gar nicht mehr wo ich war oder was ich schon gelesen habe.“ Sagte der Kleine mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinen Freund.

 

„Das macht nichts. Du hast es vor ein paar Tagen sowieso nochmal neu angefangen, eben weil du es nicht mehr wusstest und du bist auch da wieder nicht allzu weit gekommen, bevor..“ Plötzlich biss sich Michael hart auf seine Zunge, um nicht mehr weiter zu sprechen. Denn das letzte Mal als Stefan versucht hatte in dem Buch zu lesen, passierte es wie die letzten drei Mal. Der Blonde fand es so süß den Kleinen im Bett lesen zu sehen, dass er der Versuchung einfach nicht wiederstehen konnte und ihn vernaschen musste.

 

„Oh.“ Sagte Stefan, bevor er laut zu lachen begann. „Dann ist ja alles gut.“ Auch Michael musste Lachen, denn es war schön wieder einmal etwas anderes zu fühlen und mit Stefan gemeinsam zu lachen war natürlich am allerschönsten. „Ja, alles gut.“ Wiederholte der Blonde.

 

Der Braunhaarige riss seine Augen auf, als er die vielen verpasste Anrufe und Nachrichten auf seinem Handy sah. Als er ihn verkündete, dass er als allererstes seine Großeltern anrufen würde, fragte Michael ob er wieder raus gehen sollte. Schnell verneint der Jüngere und meinte, dass er gerne hier bleiben könnte.

 

Dennoch setzte sich Michael in den Stuhl in der Ecke und tippte etwas auf seinem eigenen Handy herum, während Stefan mit seiner Oma und seinem Opa sprach. Es war ein sehr emotionales Gespräch, das der Blonde da mitanhörte.

 

Zum Schluss schienen seinen Großeltern zu fragen, ob er gerade alleine sei, denn Stefan antwortete mit nein, da Michael bei ihm sei. Natürlich war der Blonde hier bei ihm, er könnte im Moment auch nirgendwo anders sein. Schnell sagte der Ältere noch, dass sein Freund den Großeltern schöne Grüße ausrichten sollte, bevor er sich wieder von ihnen verabschiedete.

 

Anschließend telefonierte Stefan noch mit seinen Eltern und erfuhr, dass sie gemeinsam mit Lisa nach dem Essen kommen würden, da sie vorher noch einiges für die Überstellung von ihrem Sohn von Slowenien in ein österreichisches Krankenhaus erledigen mussten.

 

Nachdem die wichtigsten Anrufe und Nachrichten beantwortet waren, setzte Michael sich wieder an Stefans Bett und die zwei redeten etwas. Der Blonde wurde von seinem Freund auf dem neusten Stand seiner Behandlung und auch bereits seiner Fortschritte gebracht. Er war heil froh, dass er bereits am Weg der Besserung war und bis jetzt alles wie gewollt verlaufen war. Außer diese eine Sache natürlich.

 

Einige Zeit später standen auf einmal ihre drei Teamkollegen in der Tür. Stefan sah froh aus sie alle wieder zu sehen und auch Manuel, Gregor und Thomas waren erleichtert ihren Teamkollegen wohl auf zu sehen. Auch wenn sie kurzeitig etwas geschockt über seinen Zustand waren und sie anfangs auch nicht wussten, wie sie mit seiner Amnesie umgehen sollten.

 

Nun saßen alle vier um Stefans Bett, während sie quatschten als wäre nie etwas passiert. Unter ihrem Gespräch ließ sich der Braunhaarige plötzlich in seine Kissen zurück fallen und Michael begann sich gerade Sorgen zu machen, wenn der Kleine sagte „Was würd ich jetzt nur für Mannerschnitten tun.“

 

Schnell erinnerte sich Michael daran, dass er einen Süßigkeiten Automaten im Eingangsbereich des Krankenhauses gesehen hatte und meinte daraufhin, dass er schnell welche für Stefan holen gehen würde. Natürlich würde er, er würde alles für seinen besten Freund tun.

 

Der Blonde war bereits schon wieder am Weg zurück, war nur noch ein paar Schritte vor Stefans Zimmertür entfernt, wenn er plötzlich seinen Namen fallen hörte. Abrupt blieb der Größere stehen wo er war und hörte mit angehaltenem Atem zu, was die vier über ihn redeten.

 

„Er war gestern total fertig, als er ins Hotel zurückkam.“ Sagte Gregor mit einer besorgten Stimme. „Ja, du hättest ihn sehen sollen. So haben wir ihn noch nie erlebt.“ Bestätigte Manuel, der sich ebenfalls um seinen Freund Sorgen machen zu schien.

 

„Ja, ich weiß. Michi hat gestern einiges mitgemacht und ich hab es ihm auch angesehen. Das muss alles schlimm für ihn sein und es tut mir auch Leid für ihn. Ich wünschte ich könnte ihm irgendwie helfen.“ Sagte Stefan traurig, woraufhin Thomas meinte „Ich glaube du hilfst ihm jetzt am meisten, indem du wieder gesund wirst. Michi macht sich halt echt große Sorgen um dich.“

 

Nachdem Stefan seinen Teamkollegen versichert hatte, dass er sein bestes gab, drehte sich der Blonde um, um schnell etwas frische Luft zu schnappen. Es war wieder ein schöner Frühlingstag heute, als er auf den Balkon hinaus trat.

 

Michael störte es nicht, dass seine Freunde Stefan über gestern Abend erzählten. Er fühlte sich sogar gerührt darüber, dass sie sich solche Sorgen um ihn machten und auch Stefan. Doch die Situation war noch immer nicht leicht für ihn. Nach ein paar Minuten ging der Ältere wieder hinein und betrat schließlich das Zimmer als hätte er nichts gehört.

 

Wenn sich die drei dann schließlich von Stefan wieder verabschiedeten, sahen sie alle auch noch kurz zu Michael rüber, wenn Manuel vorsichtig fragte „Du kommst nicht mit uns mit oder?“ Sie kannten alle bereits die Antwort dazu, aber dennoch erwiderte der Blonde festentschlossen „Nein. Ich bleib bei Stefan.“

 

Verständlich nickten ihre drei Teamkollegen, bevor sie sich verabschiedeten und das Zimmer verließen. Als die beiden besten Freunde dann wieder alleine waren, fragte der Braunhaarige neugierig „Wieso hat Manu dich gefragt, ob du mit ihnen wieder mitkommen möchtest? Ich mein, ist heute Training oder so?“

 

„Nein, das nicht. Aber die Quali für morgen.“ Antwortete Michael gleichgültig als wäre es nichts Besonderes. Schnell richtete sich Stefan in seinem Bett auf und sah seinen Zimmerkollegen überrascht an „Ja, aber dann musst du doch mit ihnen mit, Michi.“

 

„Nein, ich will nicht. Ich will viel lieber hier bei dir bleiben. Außerdem könnt ich mich jetzt sowieso nicht aufs Springen konzentrieren.“ Erklärte ihm der Ältere ehrlich. Verständnisvoll nickte der Jüngere schließlich, bevor er sich wieder in seine Kissen zurück fallen ließ.

 

„Du siehst müde aus, Kleiner. Möchtest du nicht ein wenig schlafen?“ Fragte der Blonde fürsorglich wie immer. Stefan zuckte mit den Schultern, da sein bester Freund doch hier war und er nicht unhöflich sein wollte. Um ihn die Antwort leichter zu machen, ergänzte der Ältere schnell „Heute ist es schön draußen, ich gehe während du schläfst ein wenig spazieren. Ist schon okay Kleiner, du musst erst noch auf die Beine kommen.“

 

Da Stefan wirklich müde zu sein schien, nickte er schließlich einverstanden zu Michaels Vorschlag und machte es sich bequem. „Ich bin bald wieder da und falls etwas ist kannst du mich ja jetzt anrufen. Schlaf gut, Kleiner.“

 

Der Spaziergang tat Michael gut. Er konnte über alles noch einmal in Ruhe nachdenken, doch er kam zu keinen anderen Entschluss als dass er Geduld haben und abwarten musste. Mit Druck würde er gar nichts erreichen und Stefan würde sich wahrscheinlich nie erinnern können. Doch wusste er zur selben Zeit nicht, wie lange er so weiter machen konnte. Denn seinen Freund in den Händen einer anderen zu sehen war so ziemlich das Schmerzhafteste das er jemals fühlen musste.

 

Leise öffnete der Blonde die Tür zu Stefans Einzelzimmer, als er von seinem Spaziergang zurückkam. Genauso leise schloss er sie auch wieder, als er bemerkt hatte, dass der Kleine noch immer schlief. Michael lächelte zu sich selbst, als er in dem Stuhl in der Ecke Platz nahm und nach wenigen Minuten selbst einnickte.

 

„Michi. Michi.“ Der Ältere wurde von Stefans Geflüster geweckt. Erst etwas benommen, dann fragte der Blonde seinen besten Freund aber ziemlich schnell, was los war. Der Braunhaarige antwortete ihm nur, dass er beinahe vom Sessel gefallen wäre in seinem Schlaf und er ihn dafür bewahren wollte. Dennoch tat es ihm Leid ihn geweckt zu haben.

 

Bevor sich der Ältere überhaupt noch bedanken konnte, kam im nächsten Moment auch schon Doktor Lang zur Tür herein. Nachdem dieser wieder gegangen war, betraten auch schon Stefans Eltern und auch Lisa den Raum. Seit diesem Augenblick an waren die zwei Zimmerkollegen nicht mehr alleine.

 

Michael ging wieder mit Margot und Rene essen, während er schweren Herzens Stefan mit Lisa alleine lassen musste. Die meiste Zeit über saß der Blonde nun am Stuhl in der Ecke und beteiligte sich nur manchmal an dem Gespräch.

 

Als Stefan in der Mitte des Nachmittag zu gähnen begann, sagte dieses Mal zum Glück seine Mutter, dass er sich etwas ausruhen sollte. Lisa war darüber nicht allzu begeistert. Sie verabschiedete sich deshalb gleich für heute von den Braunhaarigen, da sie jetzt ein wenig shoppen gehen wollte. Das zeigte Michael mal wieder wie viel ihr der Kleine wirklich bedeutete.

 

Stefans Eltern nutzten die Zeit um mit Doktor Lang zu sprechen und Michael ließ sich in einem abgeschiedenen Teil des Krankenhauses auf einen Sessel nieder und rief endlich seine Mutter zurück. Noch vor dem dritten Läuten hob sie hab und der Ältere erkannte an ihrer Stimme sofort wie besorgt sie war.

 

Sie fragte ihn Löcher in den Bauch und als sie schließlich fragte, wie es Stefan ging, musste der Größere zum ersten Mal für heute wieder weinen. Darüber zu sprechen tat mehr weh als er gedacht hatte. Unter schluchzen erzählte er seiner Mutter und nun auch seinen Vater, der auf Lautsprecher mithörten, von Stefans Gedächtnisverlust.

 

Es tat gut die Stimmen seiner Eltern zu hören und er wünschte sich auch irgendwie dass sie hier wären, aber sie könnten ja auch nichts ändern. Sie redeten lange miteinander, Michaels Mutter versuchte ihn aufzumuntern und aufzubauen, sein Vater ebenfalls. Zum Schluss ihres Gesprächs fragte seine Mutter, ob sie zu ihm kommen sollten.

 

Auch wenn der Blonde sie wirklich gerne hier gehabt hätte, verneinte er dennoch. Seine Eltern hörten sich weniger besorgt an, als er ihnen erzählte, dass die Krafts hier waren. Denn sie wussten, dass Michael in guten Händen bei ihnen war und sie sich um ihn kümmern würden wie einen zweiten Sohn.

 

Nach dem Gespräch schrieb Michael seinen beiden Brüdern. Stefan antwortete zuerst und es schien als wäre Alexander bei ihm, denn auch sie fragten, ob sie zu ihm kommen sollten. Doch Michael verneinte auch hier und bedankte sich für ihre aufmunternden Worte.

 

Nachdem seine Tränen wieder getrocknet waren, ging der Blonde wieder zu seinem besten Freund zurück, der mittlerweile wieder aufgewacht war. Doch seit diesem Zeitpunkt an ging es Bergab mit Michaels Gefühle. Er war nicht mehr positiv und hoffnungsvoll. Er fühlte sich immer schlechter und mieser je länger der Tag dauerte.


	34. Chapter 34

Der Tag verging leider viel zu schnell und Stefans Eltern gingen etwas früher, damit die beiden besten Freund noch etwas alleine sein konnten. Seitdem Michael erfahren hatte, dass er Stefan erst morgen nach dem Essen besuchen konnte, da er vorher einige Untersuchungen hatte und anschließend auch Lisa bei ihm sein würde, waren seine Gefühle im Keller und der Abschied fiel ihm somit auch noch um einiges schwerer.

 

Doch irgendwann war der Moment gekommen, nachdem die Krankenschwester schon zum dritten Mal ins Zimmer gespäht hatte, ob Michael sich nun endlich verabschiedet hatte und gegangen war, da die Besuchszeit gleich vorbei sein würde.

 

Der Ältere ließ sich vorsichtig am Bettrand nieder und kämpfte bereits mit den Tränen, doch er versuchte sich noch einmal zusammen zu reißen. Im Hotel konnte er seinen Tränen und seiner Traurigkeit dann endlich freien Lauf lassen, aber jetzt musste er sich erst einmal von dem Kleinen verabschieden.

 

„Danke nochmal, Michi. Für alles.“ Sagte der Jüngere vorsichtig, er schien zu merken wie emotional sein Freund im Moment gerade war. „Mach ich doch gerne.“ Erwiderte der Blonde mit einem falschen Lächeln. Nicht weil er das Gesagte nicht ernst gemeint hatte, sondern weil er sich im Moment gerade echt zusammen reißen musste ein glaubwürdiges Lächeln herbei zu zaubern.

  
Um die Stimmung etwas zu heben und um den Abschied für seinen Freund vielleicht auch etwas Einfacher zu machen, witzelte Stefan „Du solltest dich echt Mal wieder mal rasieren, Michi.“  Der Größere versuchte sein Lächeln zu imitieren, auch wenn es ihm wehtat.

 

„Du aber auch, Kleiner.“ Konterte Michael, was seinen Freund zum Lachen brachte. Auch er hatte es versucht zu lachen, wirklich versucht, aber er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Noch während seinen Lippen ein Lächeln geformt hatten, kullerten die ersten Tränen über den Rand seiner Augen.

 

Schnell wurde das Gelächter zum Geschluchzte und statt dem Grinsen fingen seine Lippen an zu zittern. Er wollte nicht alleine ins Hotel zurück, er wollte sich nicht für so lange verabschieden. Er wollte einfach nur seinen Stefan zurück. Doch es ging nicht, es schien unmöglich.

 

„Michi.“ Sagte der Braunhaarige mitfühlend, bevor er seinen Oberarm berührte und ihn schließlich zu sich runter zog. Vorsichtig schlang der Ältere seine Arme um Stefans Bauch, während er sich auf seiner Brust ausweinte. Er ließ seinen Tränen nun freien Lauf und weinte sich die Traurigkeit aus dem Leib.

 

Es tat so gut den Kleinen wieder einmal so nahe zu sein nach so langer Zeit, aber dies war nicht sein Stefan. Nicht der den Michael kannte und lieben gelernt hatte. Dies war ein anderer Stefan, was alles nur noch mehr schmerzen ließ.

 

„Es tut mir so leid, Michi. Ich wünschte ich könnte mich erinnern, ich wünschte wirklich ich könnte es. Aber es geht nicht. Aber ich würde es so gerne, glaub es mir. Es tut mir so leid, aber es wird alles wieder gut werden, du wirst sehen.“ Flüsterte Stefan zu seinem besten Freund hinab, der zwar dankbar für seine Worte war, aber zur selben Zeit auch wusste, dass sie leider nicht wahr werden würden.

 

Als die Krankenschwester erneut ins Zimmer blickte und Michael weinen sah, hatte sie einfach zu viel Mitleid mit ihm um ihn zu sagen, dass er nun wirklich gehen musste. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten bis er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und sich bei Stefan entschuldigte.

 

Er meinte aber, dass es in Ordnung wäre und er sich für nichts entschuldigen müsste. Bevor Michael sich dann endgültig verabschiedete und das Krankenhaus verließ, sagte er noch zu ihm, dass er ihn jederzeit anrufen könnte, falls er etwas bräuchte, egal wann. Dankbar nickte Stefan und gab ihn beinahe einen kleinen aber gut gemeinten Schups in Richtung Tür mit seiner gesunden Hand, damit sich Michael endlich überwinden konnte zu gehen.

 

Michael war keine zehn Sekunden in seinem Hotelzimmer, wenn er auch schon wieder zu weinen begann. Er war so hilflos und verzweifelt. Und er wusste nicht einmal wie er die Stunden, bis er wieder zu Stefan durfte, überstehen sollte. Er würde einfach alles geben um seinen alten Stefan wieder zurück zu bekommen. Wirklich alles.

 

Der Ältere saß auf der Bettkante und ließ die Tränen nur so sein Gesicht runter laufen, während er überlegte wie er heute nur zur Ruhe und einschlafen könnte. Schlussendlich kam er zu dem Entschluss, dass er zumindest wissen musste, ob mit dem Kleinen alles in Ordnung war. Dass es ihm gut ging. Vielleicht würde er dann etwas Ruhe finden, wenn auch nur für ein paar Stunden.

 

Michael wusste zur selben Zeit, dass es dumm war, vor allem da er seinen Freund vor nicht einmal einer Stunde erst das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, aber er konnte ganz einfach nicht anders als ihm eine SMS zu schreiben.

 

Er fragte, ob es ihm gut ginge und ob er ihn morgen noch etwas mitbringen sollte. Er würde es ihm auch sofort vorbei bringen, wenn er das wollte. Doch es kam keine Antwort. Nicht nach einer Minute, nicht nach drei, nicht nach fünf. Nach jeder weiteren Minute wurde Michael nervöser und besorgter.

 

Wieso antwortete der Kleine ihm nicht? Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, vielleicht ging es ihm auf einmal wieder schlechter und er musste notoperiert werden oder vielleicht sogar noch schlimmer. Seit diesem Gedanken war Michael wieder krank vor Sorge um seinen Freund.

 

Er schrieb ihm noch eine Nachricht und noch eine. Er rief ihn an, einmal, zweimal, zum Schluss sogar sieben Mal. Er war sich sicher, etwas war mit Stefan passiert. Mit seinem Nerven bereits jetzt am Ende, verließ Michael rennend das Hotel und nahm das erstbeste Taxi zum Krankenhaus.

 

Alle möglichen Szenarien liefen ihm durch seinen Kopf, während er durch die Nacht fuhr und den Fahrer bereits zum zwanzigsten Mal bat schneller zu fahren. Hochbesorgt stürmte der Ältere schließlich in das Krankenhaus. Er rannte durch die Gänge, als würde er gejagt werden.

 

Kurz bevor er bei Stefans Zimmer ankam, wurde er von der deutschsprachigen Krankenschwester aufgehalten. Zumindest versuchte sie es, als er ihr mitteilte, dass er sofort zu Stefan müsste. Doch Michael hörte ihr nicht zu, wenn sie ihm erklärte, dass die Besuchszeiten längst zu Ende wären und er gar nicht mehr hier sein durfte.

 

Es war ihm aber alles egal, denn er musste zu Stefan. Er musste bei ihm sein, ihm beistehen. Endlich hatte der Blonde die ersehnte Tür erreicht. Sie war geschlossen, weshalb er sie schnell aufriss, in der Hoffnung, dass der Kleine noch immer in seinem Bett saß und ihm dasselbe Lächeln schenkte, wie noch vor zwei Stunden.

 

Doch der Raum war dunkel und Michael bekam gerade Panik, dass er vielleicht bereits zu spät gekommen war, wenn sich seine Augen langsam an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten. Das Licht, dass vom Gang in das Zimmer hinein fiel, ließ Stefans Umrisse im Bett erkennbar machen.

 

Er schlief. Sein Brustkorb bewegte sich regelmäßig zu seiner Atmung, er schlief tief und fest. „Er ist sofort eingeschlafen, nachdem Sie gegangen sind.“ Sagte die Krankenschwester, die Michael erst gar nicht hinter sich bemerkt hatte.

 

Er war sofort eingeschlafen. Deshalb hatte er ihn nicht mehr geantwortet, weil er bereits so müde gewesen war. Der Blonde nahm sich bereits schon heute vor, morgen Abend Stefan früher zu verlassen. Er hatte Schuldgefühle, da er seinen noch immer geschwächten Körper anscheinend überstrapaziert hatte. Der Kleine war noch schwach und brauchte viel Ruhe, das war wichtiger und musste er über seine eigenen Bedürfnisse und Gefühle stellen.

 

Die Krankenschwester schien es bemerkt zu haben, wie Michaels Körper in sich zusammen gefallen war, nachdem er sich solch große Sorgen um seinen jüngeren Freund gemacht hatte. Weshalb sie vermutlich aus Mitgefühl sagte „Sie können ein paar Minuten bei ihm bleiben, aber dann müssen Sie wirklich gehen, Herr Hayböck.“

 

Einverstanden nickte der Größere, bevor er weiter ins Zimmer hinein trat und die Krankenschwester die Tür soweit schloss, dass nur noch ein kleiner Lichtstrahl in das Zimmer fiel. Langsam nährte sich der Blonde dem Bett, indem sein Zimmerkollege lag und von all dem nichts mitbekommen hatte.

 

Spätestens als er das entspannte und relaxte Gesicht von ihm sah, fing der Blonde leise an zu weinen. Vor Erleichterung, aber auch wieder vor Traurigkeit. Liebevoll deckt er den Kleinen vorsichtig zu, damit nun sein ganzer Körper bedeckt war und ihm während der Nacht auch nicht kalt werden würde.

 

Anschließend nahm er Stefans Handy, das neben ihm auf dem Tisch lag. Mit einer Mischung aus Scharm und Fassungslosigkeit darüber wie dumm er selbst doch war, las er am Display die vielen verpassten Anrufe und Nachrichten, die er seinen Freund hinterlassen hatte.

 

Michael löschte all diese Einträge, da er nicht wollte, dass Stefan morgen Früh dachte, dass er verrückt sei. Auch wenn er sich nur Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte und sich eigentlich auch nur versichern wollte, dass es ihm gut ging.

 

Genauso leise wie er es genommen hatte, legte der Blonde das Handy auf dieselbe Stelle zurück und beobachtete seinen schlafenden Freund, während leise Tränen seine Wangen runter liefen. Und in diesem Moment wurde ihm eines klar. Denn auch wenn es so wehtat, hatte er nun eines eingesehen.

 

Michael musste Stefan gehen lassen.

 

Er war nicht mehr sein Stefan. Er war wieder Lisas Stefan und solange sich der Kleine nicht an sie beide von alleine erinnern konnte, würde es auch so bleiben. Sie waren wieder nur Freunde. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Der Ältere musste sich damit abfinden, Stefan zuliebe. Denn wenn er den Kleinen wirklich über alles Lieben würde, dann würde er ihn gehen lassen.

 

Mit dieser Erkenntnis und dem Versprechen zu sich selbst, dass er niemanden jemals davon erzählen würde, strich der Blonde sanft durch die dunklen Haare seines besten Freundes.

 

Zum Abschied, zum wirklichen Abschied da er ihn nun gehen lassen würde, lehnte Michael sich ein allerletztes Mal zu ihm hinunter und küsste vorsichtig Stefans Kopf mit seinen zitternden Lippen. „Ich werde unsere Zeit nie vergessen und ich werde dich immer lieben.“ Flüsterte er noch, während sein eigenes Herz bereits aufgehört hatte zu schlagen.

 

Und dann musste er es schnell machen, sonst würde er für den Rest der Nacht neben ihm am Bett stehen bleiben und ihm weinend beim Schlafen zusehen. Nachdem er ihn ein letztes Mal angesehen hatte, drehte sich Michael schnell um und verließ fluchtartig den Raum.

 

Nachdem er die Tür leise hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wischte er sich die Tränen mit dem Ärmel seinen Shirts weg und machte sich auf dem Weg. Als er die deutschsprachige Krankenschwester noch einmal am Gang traf, bat er sie Stefan nichts von all dem zu erzählen.

 

Die Frau konnte noch immer klar die Tränen in den roten Augen des Großen sehen und auch wenn sie sich vermutlich fragte, warum er das nicht wollte, nickte sie dennoch einverstanden.

 

Dreißig Minuten später war Michael dann endlich wieder im Hotel angekommen. Er brachte es gerade noch zusammen sich auszuziehen, bevor er ins Bett fiel und mit noch immer glasigen Augen schließlich doch rasch einschlief.


	35. Chapter 35

Auch am nächsten Morgen wachte der Blonde wieder viel zu früh auf. Aber auch dieses Mal fühlte er sich um einiges besser und war auch positiver eingestellt, auch wenn er nicht gleich zu Stefan konnte, so gern er dies auch wollte. Vielleicht erinnerte er sich heute wieder an zumindest ein paar Sachen.

 

Michael musste sich unbedingt mit etwas ablenken, ansonsten würde er bis Mittag verrückt werden. Deshalb beschloss er Laufen zu gehen. Die Sonne ging gerade erst auf, als er los lief.

 

Zwei Stunden später kam er verschwitzt, aber auch zufrieden zurück. Immer wenn er sich zu viele Gedanken gemacht hatte, rannte er einfach schneller. So lange bis er an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte, als einen Fuß nach dem anderen zu setzten.

 

Nach einer verdienten Dusche, ging der Ältere frühstücken. Er setzte sich zu seinen Teamkollegen, die über seine Anwesenheit und auch die Ruhe mit der er sein Essen verzehrte wunderten.

 

Michael erklärte ihnen deshalb, dass er erst am Nachmittag zu Stefan konnte, deshalb war er noch hier. Andernfalls wäre er sofort nach dem Aufstehen wieder zu ihm gefahren, das wussten sie alle. Aber bis er zu seinen besten Freund konnte dauerte es noch viele Stunden. Deshalb beschloss der Große mit seinen Freunden gemeinsam zu trainieren.

 

Genauso wie vorhin beim Laufen, trainierte er einfach stärker und schneller, wenn auch immer seine Gedanken zu weit abschweiften. Ansonsten würde er noch durchdrehen. Es war kurz vor dem Mittagessen und Michael war auch der Letzte, der die Kraftkammer verließ, wenn sich plötzlich ein Mann mit einen Zitiergerät vor ihm stellte.

 

Der Interviewer wollte frech von ihm wissen, wie es Stefan ging und welche Verletzungen er hatte. Anfangs war Michael noch außer Atem und er wusste nicht, ob das alles vielleicht auch nur ein schlechter Scherz war, doch wenn der Mann vor ihm nicht locker ließ und er auch unverschämt wurde, konnte der Blonde sich nicht mehr halten.

 

Er schrie den Interviewer an, dass er verdammt nochmal verschwinden sollte, da er ihm sowieso kein Wort über Stefan sagen würde. Gott sei Dank verschwand der Mann bei seinem Gebrüll, ansonsten hätte der Blonde ihm vermutlich das Zitiergerät aus der Hand gerissen und gegen die Wand geschleudert.

 

Wütend marschierte Michael zurück in sein Zimmer um noch einmal zu duschen. Er wollte auf keinen Fall ganz verschwitzt zu Stefan fahren, auch wenn es dem Kleinen vermutlich egal gewesen wäre. Während er unter den heißen Wasserstrahlen stand regte er sich noch immer über den unverschämten Interviewer auf.

 

Er würde nie im Leben ein Interview über Stefan geben. Er würde wahrscheinlich nicht einmal drei Wörter raus bekommen ohne gleich zu weinen anzufangen. Noch dazu ging es niemanden etwas an, er würde kein Sterbenswörtchen darüber verlieren.

 

Nachdem er aus der Dusche raus gestiegen war, sah sich Michael das erste Mal seit Tagen wieder einmal in den Spiegel. Er sah schrecklich aus. Tiefe Augenringe waren zu sehen, er sah müde und fertig aus und Stefan hatte Recht, er musste sich dringend rasieren.

 

Nachdem er etwas Körperhygiene der letzten Tage nachgeholt hatte, marschierte der Blonde runter um etwas zu Mittag zu essen. Bald war es soweit, bald konnte er wieder zu Stefan. Er setzte sich wieder zu Gregor, Manuel und Thomas, doch als die Zeit gekommen war, machte sich Michael auf dem schnellsten Weg ins Krankenhaus.

 

Dort angekommen nahm er von dem Automaten im Eingangsbereich ein paar Süßigkeiten für Stefan mit und seine Vorfreude ihn wieder zu sehen stieg ins unermessliche, wenn er endlich die ersehnte Tür erreichte.

 

Nachdem er vorsichtig gegen die Tür geklopft hatte, er wollte Stefan ja nicht wecken, falls er schlafen sollte, späte er in das Zimmer hinein. Der Kleine saß aufrecht im Bett und lächelte ihm bereits entgegen, als er seinen besten Freund sah.

 

Auch Michaels Lippen formten ein Grinsen über sein ganzes Gesicht. Er hatte ihn so sehr vermisst. „Hey, Kleiner.“ Begrüßte er ihn, während er in den Raum hinein trat. „Hallo, Michi.“ Erwiderte der Braunhaarige, doch der Moment wurde rasch beendet, wenn die beiden ein Zischgeräusch aus der Ecke hörten.

 

Erst jetzt bemerkte der Blonde Lisa in dem Stuhl sitzen, sie telefonierte. Anscheinend waren sie zu laut für sie gewesen, hatten sie bei ihrem wichtigen Gespräch gestört. Michael fragte sich warum sie nicht einfach nach draußen gehen konnte, um dort ihren dämliches Anruf fortzusetzen. Dann hätte Stefan wenigsten etwas Ruhe gehabt und sich ausruhen können.

 

Michael wusste, dass sie ihm wahrscheinlich keine Minute Pause gegönnt hatte seit sie hier war. Sein Tag musste doch schon anstrengend genug gewesen sein mit den vielen Untersuchungen, die er heute vormittags bereits schon gehabt hatte.

 

Er unterdrückte Stefan zuliebe den Gedanken den Kopf zu schütteln und seine Augen zu rollen bei Lisas egoistischen Benehmen. Stattdessen trat er näher an ihn heran und gab ihm die Süßigkeiten „Hab mir gedacht du könntest die vielleicht brauchen.“ Sagte er mit einen wissenden Lächeln.

 

„Oh ja, dafür hab ich auf jeden Fall Verwendung. Danke, Michi.“ Antwortete ihm der Kleine ehrlich. „Schon gut. Wie geht es dir?“ Wollte er wissen, auch wenn er anhand seines Gesichtsausdrucks schon wusste, dass er sich noch immer an nichts erinnern konnte.

 

„Ganz gut. Die Ärzte sagen, dass ich stabil genug bin um morgen nach Hause überstellt zu werden.“ Erzählte der Jüngere seinen besten Freund, während er die Süßigkeiten auf dem Nachtkästchen neben ihm ablegte. „Oh. Das ist gut. Und wann bringen die dich weg?“ Fragte Michael neugierig.

 

„Gleich in der Früh.“ Bei seiner Antwort verknotete sich der Magen des Blonden. Das hieß er konnte ihn erst wieder zu Hause sehen. Der Blonde war zwar froh, dass es seinen besten Freund bereits so gut ging, dass er stabil genug für die Überstellung war, aber er würde nicht bei ihm sein können. Er würde ihn also einen ganzen Tag lang nicht sehen. Der Ältere war noch tief in seinen Gedanken, als ihm der Kleinere fragte „Und wie geht es dir heute?“

 

Stefan spielte seinen Zustand gestern bei ihrer Verabschiedung an. Er schien sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Doch bevor Michael antworten konnte, stand Lisa noch immer laut telefonierend von ihrem Stuhl auf und ging rüber um sich eine Packung Mannerschnitten zu holen, die der Blonde eigentlich seinen besten Freund mitgebracht hatte.

 

Doch bevor er auch noch überhaupt darauf reagieren konnte, betraten Stefans Eltern plötzlich das Zimmer und Michael ging wieder in den Hintergrund. Am frühen Nachmittag verabschiedeten sich Margot, Rene und auch Lisa, da sie ihre Heimreise noch heute antreten würden.

 

Rene sagte noch, dass sie im Hotel der Skispringer vorbei fahren würden um die restlichen Sachen seines Sohnes abzuholen. Doch Michael schlug vor, dass er das gerne übernehmen könnte und alles mitnehmen würde. Dankend nahmen Stefans Eltern das Angebot an, da sie selber auch noch packen mussten.

 

Schließlich verabschiedeten sich die drei von Stefan. Margot umarmte Michael genauso fest wie ihren eigenen Sohn, Rene klopfte ihm dankend auf die Schulter zum Abschied, während Lisa ihm nur einen kalten Blick zuwarf. Als die drei dann schließlich gegangen waren und Ruhe einkehrte, fragte der Blonde seinen besten Freund, ob er etwas schlafen wollte.

 

Stefan verneinte und sagte, dass er sich gar nicht müde fühlte und er doch jetzt nicht schlafen konnte, wenn er hier war. Michael erwiderte, dass es kein Problem für ihn wäre, aber der Kleine sah heute wirklich schon um einiges besser als gestern aus.

 

Die beiden redeten ein wenig und der Ältere brachte dem Braunhaarigen eine heiße Tasse Tee zu seinen Mannerschnitten. Doch dann fiel Stefan der heutige Wettkampf ein und fragte, wann dieser denn beginnen wird, denn er würde ihn sich gerne im Fernsehen ansehen. Michael war darüber ein wenig überrascht, sah aber dennoch auf seine Uhr und sagte, dass er in ein paar Minuten starten müsste.

 

„Woher hast du denn die schöne Uhr?“ Wollte der Jüngere wissen, als er das Schmuckstück zum aller ersten Mal auf Michaels Handgelenk sah. Der Ältere musste bei dieser Frage schlucken, denn es war als hätte ihn jemand die Luft aus den Lungen gesaugt. Es war doch Stefan selbst gewesen, der sie ihm zu seinen Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Dies war damals auch nicht nur sein einziges Geschenk an ihm gewesen. Aber Stefan konnte sich an all das nicht mehr erinnern.

 

„Die.. die hab ich schon länger.“ Log Michael, während er den Blick seines Freundes auswich. In die Stille hinein räusperte sich der Blonde, bevor er aufstand um den Fernseher anzumachen. Schnell war das deutsche Programm zu finden, auf dem das Springen übertragen wurde.

 

Nicht oft hatte der Größere die Chance gehabt sich einen Wettkampf im Fernsehen anzusehen. Wenn er ehrlich war, war er darüber auch froh. Es fühlte sich seltsam an es auf dem kleinen Bildschirm zu sehen, während die Schanze nur wenige Kilometer weit entfernt war.

 

Die beiden Freunde lauschten den Moderatoren, doch als diese plötzlich Stefan und seinen Sturz erwähnten, wurde der Beschützerinstinkt in Michael mal wieder geweckt, auch wenn sie nur davon sprachen. „Soll ich abschalten?“ Wollte der Blonde von seinen Zimmerkollegen wissen, da er nicht wollte, dass er das alles hörte oder vielleicht sogar noch etwas sehen würde.

 

„Nein. Ist schon okay.“ Antwortete Stefan ihm mit einen Lächeln, doch als die Moderatoren darauf hinwiesen, dass sie nun Stefans Sturz zeigen würden, konnte Michael seinen Ohren nicht glauben. Sie waren wirklich so skrupellos das Ganze auch noch im Fernsehen zu zeigen.

 

Nicht nur das Entsetzen war in seinem Gesicht zu sehen, auch das Lächeln auf Stefans Lippen verblasste. Als der Blonde auf dem Bildschirm des kleinen Fernsehers Stefan vom Schanzentisch weg springen sah, musste er weg sehen. Er hatte das Ganze bereits einmal sehen müssen, er konnte es sich kein zweites Mal in seinen Leben ansehen. Stattdessen beobachtete er seinen besten Freund neben ihm, der das alles zum allerersten Mal sah.

 

Sein Gesichtsausdruck erzählte ihm, dass er zu all dem keine Verbindung hatte. Er konnte sich an nichts davon erinnern, als wäre der leblose Körper der da das harte Eis runter rollte nicht sein eigener. Er sah so aus, als hätte er mit dem Springer Mitleid, so wie er das Geschehen beobachtete. Einmal griff sich Stefan geistesabwesend an seine gebrochene Hand, als er sah wie diese auf dem Eis hart aufschlug.

 

Michael hatte seine Augen nun komplett geschlossen, in der Hoffnung dass es bald vorbei sein würde. Er konnte Stefan nicht weiter beobachten. Es tat zu sehr weh, denn diese Wunden waren noch lange nicht verheilt. Er hatte gerade angefangen zu hoffen, dass es nun endlich vorbei war, wenn er plötzlich Manuels Stimme hörte, als er den Kameramann anschrie mit dem Filmen aufzuhören.

 

Der Blonde konnte es nicht fassen, weshalb er einfach aufblicken musste. Sie haben sogar weiter gefilmt, als er zu seinen besten Freund hingerannt war, als dieser bewusstlos am Eis lag. Noch schlimmer sogar, denn das Bild wurde weiter heran gezoomt, sodass man Stefans blutüberströmtes Gesicht sehen konnte und Michael auch sich selbst sah, wie verzweifelt und geschockt er versucht hatte seinen Freund bei Bewusstsein zu halten.

 

Es fühlte sich so falsch an, während er diese Bilder beobachtete. Vor ein paar Tagen war er wirklich in dieser Situation gewesen, denn es war kein Film, der da im Fernsehen spielte. Es war wirklich passiert.

 

Sie hatten sogar noch weiter gefilmt, als sie Stefan mit der Trage wegtrugen und Michael von der Frau zurück gehalten wurde. Auch wie Gregor, Manuel und Thomas ihn festhielten und er schrie, dass er doch zu Stefan müsste.

 

Doch das Schlimmste war, dass sie auch nicht aufgehört hatten, als Stefan vor Schmerzen geschrien hatte und wie seine vier Freund dann schließlich zu Boden gingen und sich Michael die Augen ausgeweint hatte.

 

Nun konnte der Blonde ganz einfach nicht mehr hinsehen, als er sich wegdrehte und seine Augen zusammen presste, sodass die ersten Tränen seine Wangen runter liefen. Er schämte sich auch irgendwie für sein Verhalten, auch wenn er zur selben Zeit wusste, dass er wieder so handeln würde. Doch was dachte sich Stefan gerade im Moment, während er seinen besten Freund im Fernsehen so ausrasten sah?

 

Denn er wusste, dass Stefan noch immer hinsah und er verstand es irgendwie auch. Natürlich war er neugierig und wollte wissen was mit ihm passiert war, denn er selbst konnte sich daran ja nicht mehr erinnern.

 

Während der Ältere versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen, hörte er noch wie die Moderatoren sagten, dass sie heute Vormittag versucht hätten Michael zu interviewen, er aber nicht dazu bereit war. Wenigsten waren sie so höflich gewesen und nichts von seinem Wutausbruch erzählt.

 

Als das Thema nach den Genesungswünschen dann endlich durch war, öffnete der Blonde sehr zaghaft wieder seine Augen. Stefan saß nun etwas zusammengesackt im Bett und starrte auf seine Finger. „Bist du okay?“ Fragte Michael besorgt.

 

Da seine Stimme verweint klang, sah ihn sein bester Freund schnell an. Natürlich konnte er noch die Tränen auf seinen Wangen sehen und auch wie glasig seine Augen schimmerten. „Ja, alles in Ordnung. Es fühlt sich einfach nur seltsam an das zu sehen.“ Antwortete der Braunhaarige ehrlich, bevor er nach Michaels Hand griff und sie aufmuntern fest drückte.

 

Michael nickte zustimmend, während er sich mit seinen Handrücken die Tränen wegwischte. „Es tut mir leid, dass du das sehen musstest. Ich meine nicht nur jetzt, sondern auch vor ein paar Tagen. Du musstest einiges durchmachen wegen mir.“ Entschuldigte sich Stefan aufrichtig bei seinen besten Freund.

 

„Musst du nicht. Ist ja nun wirklich nicht deine Schuld. Ich bin nur froh, dass du überhaupt noch hier bist. Egal ob du dich erinnern kannst oder nicht. Es hätte noch so viel schlimmer ausgehen können.“ Erklärte ihm der Blonde schon wieder den Tränen nahe. Er wollte nun wirklich nicht, dass Stefan sich selbst an all dem die Schuld gab. Es war nun einmal einfach passiert. Auch wenn er sich wünschte es hätte verhindern zu können.

 

„Da hast du Recht, aber ich bin hier und mir geht es gut, Michi. Du brauchst dir um mich nicht mehr so große Sorgen zu machen. Mir geht es wirklich gut.“ Versuchte ihm sein jüngerer Freund klar zu machen und aufzumuntern, auch wenn dieser gar nicht wusste, was ihm wirklich so traurig machten.

 

Mitfühlend hielt Stefan noch immer die Hand seines besten Freundes und lächelte ihn aufmunternd zu. Der Ältere war nur im Stande einverstanden zu nicken, da er im Moment wieder versuchte gegen eine neue Welle von Tränen an zu kämpfen.

 

Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder und spätestens als der Wettkampf anfing war auch Stefan wieder gut gelaunt, als wäre nichts passiert. Als hätte er nur einen Film gesehen. Doch Michael ließen die Bilder nicht mehr los und auch die Traurigkeit hatte wieder die Überhand über seine Gefühle eingenommen.

 

Sie aßen gemeinsam Mannerschnitten und tranken Tee, während sie sich das Springen ansahen. Kurz vor dem zweiten Durchgang nickte Stefan aber schließlich dann doch ein. Michael stellte sicher, dass der Kleine die ganze Zeit über gut zugedeckt war und die Lautstärke nicht allzu hoch war, damit er in Ruhe schlafen konnte.

 

Doch Michael selbst sah sich den Wettkampf nur mit halben Herzen weiter an. Er musste schon wieder zu viel über alles nachdenken, was auch zu Folge hatte, dass er erneut ein paar Tränen vergoss, während er seinen besten Freund beim Schlafen beobachtete.

 

Kurz vor der Entscheidung wachte der Jüngere wieder auf und sie sahen sich den Wettkampf gemeinsam zu Ende an. Nach der Siegerehrung des heutigen Springens kam die Ehrung des Gesamtweltcupsiegers. Der zweite Platz jedoch blieb leer, da dort eigentlich Stefan hätte stehen müssen. Es fühlte sich alles einfach so falsch an.

 

Der Kleine erzählte seinen Freund, dass auch wenn er das alles im Fernsehen live sah, er es noch immer nicht glauben konnte. Er konnte sich an nichts erinnern, er war am letzten Stand, dass er noch trainierte um sich für die Tournee überhaupt zu qualifizieren können und jetzt im Moment wurde er zweiter in der Gesamtwertung. Ihr Trainer nahm die Trophäe für Stefan entgegen um sie später an ihn weiter zu reichen. Eine Trophäe zu der Stefan keinen Bezug hatte.

 

Nachdem sie den Fernseher wieder abgeschaltet hatten, packte Michael Stefans Sachen für die morgige Abreise zusammen und verbrachte noch etwas Zeit mit ihm. Heute wollte er früher gehen, damit sich der Jüngere für die morgige anstrengende Überstellung lange genug ausruhen konnte.

 

Natürlich wäre er noch lieber länger bei ihm geblieben und es tat ihm auch im Herzen weh, als er sich von ihm verabschiedete. Michael umarmte ihn vorsichtig und sagte ihm, dass er morgen auf sich aufpassen sollte. Stefan versicherte ihm dies und sagte, dass sie sich zu Hause wieder sehen würden.

 

Dann musste Michael es wieder schnell machen, da er den Tränen bereits schon wieder nahe war. Er winkte den Kleinen noch zum Abschied, bevor er die Zimmertür hinter sich schloss und den Drang unterdrücken musste auf der Stelle wieder umzukehren und zu ihm zurück zu rennen.

 

Wie die Tage zuvor weinte der Blonde sich in seinem Zimmer die Augen aus. Da seine Teamkollegen mitbekommen hatte, dass er schon zurück war, wahrscheinlich weil sie ihm wieder weinen gehört hatten, schrieben sie ihm eine SMS, das er zu ihnen kommen könnte, wenn er wollte.

 

Anfangs wollte der Größere für sich sein, seinen Tränen freien Lauf lassen, während er Stefans restliche Sachen und seine eigenen für die morgige Abreise zusammen packte. Doch dann musste er raus aus diesem Zimmer, andernfalls würde er noch verrückt werden.

 

Er klopfte ein paar Zimmer weiter an die Tür von Manuels und Thomas gemeinsames Hotelzimmer. Zu seiner Überraschung öffnete ihm Gregor, der ebenfalls bei den beiden war. Er sah seinen Freund mitfühlend an, als Michael leise fragte, ob er zu ihnen könnte. Schnell ließ er ihn hinein und legte seinen Arm mitfühlend um seine Schultern, während die beiden ins Zimmer hinein traten.

 

Michael wusste, dass die drei sehen konnten, dass er wieder geweint hatte. Aber er wollte jetzt nicht reden. Er wollte einfach nur etwas anderes hören als seine eigenen Gedanken. Die drei fragten ihn auch nichts, da sie seinen Zustand mitbekommen hatten, und redeten wie zuvor weiter, während sie ein paar Bier tranken.

 

Michael nahm auf dem kleinen Sofa in der Ecke Platz und lauschte mit einen Ohr ihren Gesprächen. Manches Mal erzählten sie ihm etwas und er nickte auch immer verständlich, auch wenn er mit seinen Gedanken eigentlich ganz wo anders war.

 

Das Nächste an das sich der Blonde erinnern konnte, war dass er früh am nächsten Morgen auf diesem Sofa wieder aufwachte. Jemand hatte ihm mit einer Decke zugedeckt, als er eingeschlafen war. Manuel und auch Thomas schliefen noch immer in ihren Einzelbetten, aber Michael fand seine Ruhe nicht wieder.

 

Er sah auf die Uhr und wusste, dass sein Stefan im Moment gerade weg gebracht wurde. Weiter weg von ihm. Alleine dieser Gedanke ließ erneut die Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen. Seine beiden Teamkollegen wurden von seinen Tränen und dem leisen Schluchzen wach und sie sahen sich gegenseitig wissend an. Sie empfanden so viel Mitgefühl für ihren Freund, wussten aber dennoch nicht wie sie ihm helfen konnten.

 

Manuel stand schließlich auf, eilte zu den noch immer weinenden Michael rüber, legte sich zu ihm auf das Sofa und nahm ihm einfach nur in die Arme und hielt ihn fest. Der Blonde ließ sich für einen Moment fallen, war froh solche tollen Freunde wie sie zu haben, doch auch wenn es sich gut anfühlte würde es doch trotzdem nichts ändern. Sie konnten ihn nicht helfen, weil sie es einfach nicht verstanden.

 

Wie sollte er das alles nur ohne seinen Stefan jemals schaffen?


	36. Chapter 36

Die ganze Zeit über war Michael nicht alleine oder besser gesagt seine Teamkollegen ließen ihn nicht alleine. Einer der Drei war während ihrer Abreise immer in seiner Nähe. Er wusste, dass sie es alle nur gut meinten, aber er war dennoch froh, als er endlich alleine in seinem Auto saß und nach Hause fuhr, auch wenn er sich von dem Kommenden bereits fürchtete.

 

Er schleppte alle Taschen zu Hause angekommen nach oben und schmiss sie in die nächste Ecke. Ums auspacken und um die Wäsche würde er sich später kümmern, denn ausgepowert und müde von der Reise ließ er sich auf seine Wohnzimmerbank fallen und schlief sofort vor Erschöpfung ein.

 

Als er am späten Nachmittag wieder aufwachte und er gerade anfangen wollte seine Sachen auszupacken, erstarrte er an Ort und Stelle, wenn er Stefans Jacke in der Garderobe hängen sah. Diese Tränen konnte er noch unterdrücken, aber als er dann sein Shampoo ausgepackt hatte und in die Dusche neben Stefans stellte, war es vorbei.

 

In jedem Raum erinnerte ihn etwas an den Kleinen. Sein Pyjama am Bett, die Tassen in der Küche die er ein Regal weiter nach unten verfrachtet hatte, das Shirt das er achtlos über einen Stuhl geworfen hatte bevor sie nach Slowenien aufgebrochen waren. Einfach alles und überall erinnerte Michael etwas an ihre gemeinsame Zeit und daran dass nun alles vorbei war.

 

Er weinte sich wieder die Augen aus dem Kopf und bekam auf einmal eine so große innere Wut in sich, dass er vor Verzweiflung anfing zu zittern. Er musste raus hier. Sofort. Ansonsten würde er das Nächstbeste gegen die Wand schleudern.

 

Schnell zog er sich seine Trainingssachen an und rannte aus dem Haus. Er lief so schnell ihn seine Beine tragen konnten und jedes Mal wenn er wieder an den Kleinen dachte, begann er schneller zu rennen. Michael lief nur in eine Richtung, dachte jetzt im Moment nicht daran, dass er alles auch wieder zurück musste.

 

Einmal rannte er einen kleinen Berg hinauf, er wollte sich noch mehr anstrengen, seinen Körper noch mehr fordern, damit er endlich wieder an etwas Anderes denken konnte. Oben angekommen fiel er vor Erschöpfung auf seine Knie und schrie sich den ganzen Schmerz aus dem Leib. Doch es fühlte sich auch danach nicht besser an.

 

Es wurde sogar bereits schon finster, aber Michael rannte noch immer weiter. Ihm tat bereits alles weh, aber er konnte nicht aufhören, denn ansonsten würde er wieder nur an Stefan denken. Seit über zwei Stunden rannte er ohne Ziel durch die Gegend, als es plötzlich zu regnen begann.

 

Er war in einem Park, Kilometerweit von seiner Wohnung entfernt als der Regen immer mehr und mehr wurde und es schließlich wie aus Kübeln schüttete. Mit seinen Kräften am Ende ließ sich der Blonde auf die nächstbeste Parkbank nieder und weinte mit dem Regen um die Wette.

 

Auch wenn ihm seinen Lungen von dem vielen Laufen bereits höllisch wehtaten, konnte er trotzdem nicht aufhören zu weinen, auch wenn es das Ganze nur verschlimmerte. Er konnte nicht mehr ohne Stefan leben. Es war nicht mehr möglich. Auch wenn es immer den Anschein gehabt hätte, als dass der Kleine derjenige war, der ihn am meisten brauchte, der nicht mehr ohne ihn sein konnte, war es doch die ganze Zeit über er selbst gewesen. Michael brauchte ihn, mehr als Stefan ihn brauchte.

 

Kurz vor Mitternacht kam der Blonde erschöpft dann endlich wieder zu Hause an. Er nahm noch schnell eine heiße Dusche, bevor er total ausgepowert ins Bett kroch. Mit bereits halb geschlossenen Augen sah er seit Stunden wieder einmal auf sein Handy, das er in seiner Wut vorhin zu Hause hat liegen lassen. Er hatte eine Nachricht von Stefan bekommen.

 

Der Jüngere hatte ihm geschrieben als er Laufen war und der Blonde hasste sich dafür, dass er sein Handy nicht mitgenommen hatte. Denn er hatte den Kleinen doch versprochen, dass er immer erreichbar für ihn sein würde. Er hätte es sich nie verziehen, wenn ihm etwas passiert wäre und er seine Hilfe benötigt hätte.

 

Doch der Braunhaarige hatte ihm nur mitteilen wollen, dass er gut im Krankenhaus angekommen sei und dass er noch mindestens eine Woche hier bleiben müsste. Er fragte auch noch, ob er selber auch schon zu Hause angekommen war. Michael antwortete ihm mit einem noch immer schlechten Gewissen, dass bei ihm auch alles in Ordnung sei, auch wenn dies eine große Lüge war.

 

Er wünschte ihm auch noch eine gute Nacht und, dass er ihm morgen Nachmittag besuchen würde. Dann suchte der Blonde verzweifelt Stefans Pyjama in der Dunkelheit und klammerte sich an das weiche Material um den Duft seines besten Freundes inhalieren zu können. Es war fast so als wäre der Kleine wieder neben ihm.

 

Am nächsten Morgen musste Michael sich eingestehen, dass er bei weitem noch nicht so weit war Stefans Sachen aus seiner Wohnung wegzuräumen. Sogar das achtlos hingeworfene Shirt auf seine Sessel ließ er wo es war. Er brachte es einfach noch nicht übers Herz.

 

Der Blonde packte stattdessen die Taschen seines Freundes, die er in Slowenien mit gehabt hatte und verfrachtete sie in den Audi des Jüngeren, der noch immer bei Michael zu Hause stand. Er wusch sogar noch Stefans Schmutzwäsche, die in seinem Wäschekorb lag und auch die in den Taschen, die er aus Slowenien mitgenommen hatte. Danach fuhr er zu seinen Eltern, da sein Verlangen sie endlich wieder zu sehen seit gestern Abend immer größer und größer geworden war.

 

In dem Moment als ihn seine Mutter die Tür öffnete begann er wieder zu weinen, was sich beinahe über den ganzen Besuch hin zog. Zum Schluss bat er seinen jüngeren Bruder, der noch zu Hause lebte, ob er ihn nicht nachdem er Stefans Auto zu seinem Elternhaus gebracht hatte, abholen und nach Hause führen könnte.

 

Natürlich willigte Alexander ein und so machte sich der Ältere auf dem Weg zu Margot und Rene. Dort lud er Stefans Taschen aus und brachte sie ins Haus hinein. Stefans Eltern bedankten sich herzlich für alles, aber auf ihre Einladung hin zum Essen zu bleiben verneinte der Ältere höflich. Er nutzte die Ausrede, dass sein Bruder draußen auf ihm wartete, da er in Wirklichkeit überhaupt keinen Hunger hatte und auch keinen Kopf dafür.

 

Alexander brachte ihm wie versprochen nach Hause und umarmte ihm zum Abschied noch. Er sagte auch, dass er sich bei ihm melden könnte wann auch immer er etwas bräuchte oder reden möchte. Michael bedankte sich für sein Angebot. Er wusste, dass es alle nur gut meinten, aber er konnte es schon nicht mehr hören.

 

Denn wenn er nicht mit Stefan sein konnte, dann wollte er nur alleine sein. Da er sowieso keinen Hunger hatte fuhr er gleich zu seinem besten Freund, da dies sowieso der einzige Grund war warum er heute Morgen überhaupt aufgestanden war.

 

Die nächsten Tage war Michael so gut wie nie alleine bei Stefan oder zumindest nicht allzu lange. Es war immer jemand da. Entweder seine Eltern, Freunde, Lisa, Teamkollegen und auch Michaels Brüder und Eltern wollten den Jüngeren einmal besuchen. Doch das Wichtigste war noch immer, dass es dem Kleinen von Tag zu Tag besser ging und auch seine Müdigkeit ließ nach. Auch wenn er sich noch immer an Nichts erinnern konnte.

 

Stefan war bereits seit fast einer Woche in dem Krankenhaus in Österreich und heute würde der erste Tag sein an dem Michael ihn nicht sehen würde. Denn heute Vormittag hatte sein jüngerer Freund einige Untersuchungen und auch seine erste Therapie begann heute. Michael selbst musste am frühen Nachmittag los zu einen Sponsor Termin und danach würde Margot bei Stefan sein und vielleicht auch Lisa, weshalb Michael dann nicht stören wollte.

 

Dennoch war er überrascht als er nach dem Mittagessen, bei welchem er sich gequält hatte überhaupt einen Bissen runter zu bekommen, von Stefans Mutter angerufen wurde. So fürsorglich wie sie nun mal war fragte sie den besten Freund ihres Sohnes wie es ihm ging. Wie immer in den letzten Wochen log Michael bei dieser Frage, erzählte ihr kurz von dem Sponsor Termin zu dem er gleich aufbrechen würde und um von sich selbst abzulenken fragte er höflich die Frau wie es ihr ging.

 

Margot ließ den Blonden wissen, dass es ihr ebenfalls gut ging, auch wenn er ihr ehrlich gesagt nicht seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Viel mehr wollte er wissen wie es seinen besten Freund ging, weshalb Michael anschließend neugierig fragte „Wie ging es Stefan heute bei seiner ersten Therapie? Was haben die Ärzte bei den Untersuchungen gesagt?“

 

Natürlich hätte der Ältere seinen Zimmerkollegen auch einfach selbst fragen können, aber er wollte ihn zwischendurch auch etwas Ruhe gönnen und ihn nicht mit seinen Anrufen oder Nachrichten davon abhalten. Fast so als wäre es keine große Sache, antwortete Margot „Naja, Stefan hatte heute ja keine Therapie und auch keine Untersuchungen. Jedenfalls nicht so wie sie geplant waren.“  
  
Schnell sprang Michael von dem Sessel auf, auf dem er bist zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt des Gesprächs gesessen war. Was sollte das heißen? Was meinte die Frau damit und was bedeutete es? Hastig und vor allem bereits jetzt schon total besorgt fragte der Blonde „Wie meinst du das? Ist etwas passiert?“

 

„Nun ja, es geht ihm eigentlich gut. Aber.. Stefan hat über die Nacht hohes Fieber bekommen. Er steht etwas neben sich.“ Michael konnte seinen Ohren nicht glauben. Wahrscheinlich hätte er nie etwas davon erfahren, wenn er selber nicht nachgefragte hätte wie es dem Kleinen ging. Wieso hatte ihn niemand aus dem Krankenhaus angerufen und ihm gesagt was los war? Sie taten alle so als wäre Michael ein Fremder zu den Kleinen, doch war er doch der Mann der ihn über alles liebte. Er musste es doch wissen, Stefan war _sein_ Freund.

 

Und dann schlug ihm die Realität mal wieder mitten ins Gesicht, wenn der Ältere sich eingestehen musste, dass Stefan nicht mehr _sein_ Freund war. Dennoch fühlte es sich schrecklich an nur nebenbei davon zu erfahren, als wäre es nichts.

 

„Und.. und wie geht es ihm jetzt? Hat er Schmerzen?“ Fragte Michael beinahe etwas zu hysterisch, weshalb ihm Margot rasch beruhigte „Keine Angst, Michi. Es geht ihm gut. Er braucht jetzt nur etwas Ruhe, dann wird es schon wieder. Ich werde später nach ihm sehen und ihm ausrichten, dass du dich um ihn sorgst. Fahr du erstmal zu deinem Termin.“

 

Es war erneut ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Michael wollte von Anfang an nicht zu diesem nervigen Pressetermin, doch jetzt fühlte er sich erst richtig schlecht. Stefan lag krank im Bett und er sollte bei seinen Termin in die Kameras lächeln als wäre nichts.

 

Er musste doch zu Stefan und mit seinen eigenen Augen sehen, dass es seinen Freund gut ging und er wollte ihn selbst gute Besserung wünschen und nicht dass es ihm irgendjemand vielleicht ausrichtete. Er wollte bei ihm sein.

 

Schnell beendete Michael deshalb das Gespräch, auch wenn er bis zum Schluss nicht den wahren Grund von Margots Anruf herausgefunden hatte. Ohne auch nur eine weitere Minute darüber nachzudenken schrieb er Patrick schnell, dass er leider nicht zu dem Termin konnte, bevor er sein Handy in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden ließ und es davor noch auf lautlos schaltete, da er nichts mehr davon hören wollte.

 

Es kann sein, dass auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus Michael vielleicht in ein oder zwei Radar gefahren ist, so schnell fuhr er seinen Audi. Doch er musste zu den Kleinen, sofort. Da war ihm jeder Termin egal, auch wenn er angeblich noch sie wichtig war.

 

Mit schnellen Schritten betrat er die bereits so gewohnte Eingangshalle und marschierte schnurstracks zu Stefans Einzelzimmer. So wie immer klopfte Michael leise an die Tür, bevor er seinen Kopf vorsichtig hinein steckte. Doch dieses Mal blieb Stefans Körper regungslos auf seinem Bett liegen. Er schien zu schlafen, denn ansonsten setzte er sich immer sofort auf und freute sich seinen besten Freund zu sehen. Mit diesem süßen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

 

Erst jetzt bemerkte Michael Stefans behandelten Arzt mit einem Klemmbrett vor seinem Bett stehen. Er hatte den Blonden bereits bemerkt und begrüßten ihn so freundlich wie immer, nur das er dieses Mal leiser als sonst sprach um seinen Patienten nicht zu wecken.

 

Der Blonde vergaß für einen kurzen Moment seine Manieren, da er zu geschockt war, als er Stefan besorgt ansah und Doktor Linke dabei ignorierte. Das Gesicht seines Freundes war ganz blass, verschwitzt und seine Wangen gerötet. Ein paar braune Haarsträhnen klebten an seiner nassen Stirn und er tat sich offensichtlich beim Atmen ziemlich schwer. Stefan hatte in den letzten Tagen schon so viele Fortschritte gemacht, aber es sah so aus als ob er in den letzten Stunden noch mehr rückwärts gemacht hätte.

 

Erst als ihm der Arzt seine Hand zur Begrüßung entgegen streckte erwachte Michael langsam wieder aus seiner Trance und schüttelte noch immer etwas neben sich seine Hand, während er ihn so freundlich wie nur möglich begrüßte. Doktor Linke nahm es Michael aber nicht übel, dass der Blonde bei der Verfassung seines Freundes schockiert war, es ihm mitnahm und der Arzt hatte auch den Blonden die letzten Tage über kennen gelernt und er wusste, dass sich die beiden jungen Männer nahe standen. Nur wie nahe sie sich einmal waren wusste niemand, auch nicht mehr Stefan selbst.

 

Noch immer ganz besorgt richtete der Ältere seinen Blick nun wieder zu seinen schlafenden Freund hinunter und auch wenn er es eigentlich gar nicht gewollte hatte, trieb es ihm mal wieder die Tränen in die Augen. Stefan sah so schwach, hilfsbedürftig und krank aus.

 

„Kann ich irgendetwas für ihn tun?“ Fragte er den behandelnden Arzt mit einer zittrigen Stimme. „Im Moment leider nicht. Dein Freund muss erst wieder zu Kräften kommen. Ich habe ihm einige Medikamente angeordnet, die ihm helfen werden das Fieber wieder zu senken. Bis dahin hilft es ihm aber, wenn du bei ihm bist und er weiß dass du hier bist.“

 

Michael nickte verständlich, sein Blick noch immer an Stefan gerichtet. Er wird keinen Schritt mehr von seiner Seite weichen, solange bis es ihm wieder gut gehen wird. Und selbst dann würde er natürlich weiterhin auf den Kleinen aufpassen. Das war er ihm schuldig.

 

Der Blonde bemerkte es erst jetzt, dass sich Doktor Linke ihn genähert hatte, als der Mann seine Hand mitfühlend aber auch aufbauend auf seine Schulter legte und sagte „Aber wenn du ihm wirklich helfen willst dann kannst du, sobald es deinen Freund wieder besser geht, ihn bei seinem Übungen helfen damit er bald wieder auf die Beine kommt und wieder ganz der Alte wird.“

  
Der Arzt meinte es nur gut, seit dem ersten Tag an sprach er Michael per Du an, was den Blonden irgendwie half ihn mehr zu vertrauen, aber dennoch musste er hart schlucken, denn im Gegensatz zu dem Doktor wusste er bereits schon jetzt, dass es nie wieder so werden würde wie früher.

 

Da der Größere nach dieser Erkenntnis gerade mit den Tränen zu kämpfen hatte und versuchte sie mit aller Kraft hinunter zu schlucken, klopfte Doktor Linke noch einmal sanft seine Schulter, bevor er die beiden besten Freunde alleine ließ.

 

Der Mann hatte die Tür noch nicht einmal geschlossen, da hatte sich Michael bereits vorsichtig am Bettrand nieder gelassen und betrachtete seinen Freund nun ganz genau. Stefan sah schrecklich aus. Sein Gesicht zuckte von Zeit zu Zeit, er schien nicht gut zu schlafen.

 

Normalerweise würde Michael ihn nun aufwecken damit sein Albtraum ein Ende haben konnte, doch er brauchte den Schlaf und die Ruhe doch im Moment so dringend, auch wenn es nur ein bisschen war. Die Schweißtropfen rannten sein Gesicht hinunter und als Michael sich vorsichtig nach vorne beugte und seine Stirn berührte wusste er auch warum. Er glühte regelrecht.

 

„Ich bin hier, Kleiner. Ich bin hier bei dir und bleib auch solange bis es dir wieder besser geht.“ Flüsterte der Blonde zu seinem Freund hinab, der aber einfach weiter schlief. Dennoch wollte Michael es ihm sagen, vielleicht nahm sein Unterbewusstsein seine Anwesenheit wahr. So wie Doktor Linke es gesagt hatte.

 

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, die er Stefan besorgt beobachtete, stand Michael schließlich auf um das Fenster zu öffnen, damit etwas frische Frühlingsluft hereinkam und den Braunhaarigen vielleicht auch etwas abkühlte und gut tat. Danach schob sich der Blonde einen Stuhl näher ans Bett heran, bevor er seinen Freund wieder wortlos beim Schlafen zusah.

 

Er saß so bereits schon eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis Stefan sich plötzlich im Schlaf zu bewegen anfing und sein Gesichtsausdruck auf einmal so gequält aussah. Michael begann sich gerade Sorgen zu machen, dass er vielleicht Schmerzen hatte, wenn der Jüngere mit einer zittrigen und heißeren Stimme flüsterte „Michi. Michi.“

 

Im ersten Moment sah er den Kleinen nur mit einem offenen Mund an. Stefan fragte nach ihm, er brauchte ihn. Schnell rückte der Blonde dann näher zu ihn heran und legte seine Hand vorsichtig auf die sich so kalt anfühlende Hand seines besten Freundes, auch wenn er so hohes Fieber hatte.

 

„Keine Angst, Kleiner. Ich bin hier. Ich geh nicht weg.“ Versuchte der Ältere seinen Freund zu beruhigen. Michael war sehr überrascht, als Stefan in seinem Zustand, so schwach wie er doch war, plötzlich seine Hand um die seine legte und vorsichtig zudrückte. Fast so also wollte er sicher gehen, dass er ihn wirklich nicht alleine lassen wird.

 

„Michi.“ Flüsterte der Braunhaarige erneut, wenn der Größere sanft mit seinen Daumen über seinen Handrücken streichelte. Und im nächsten Moment war Stefan auch schon wieder eingeschlafen. Erneut verdrückte Michael ein paar Tränen. Er war gerührt darüber, dass sein Freund nach seiner Hand gegriffen hatte und sie halten wollte. Vielleicht brauchte Stefan ihn genauso wie er ihn. Vielleicht würde doch irgendwann wieder alles gut werden.

 

Bis Stefan langsam wieder aufwachte hatte Michael nicht einmal seine Hand los gelassen und er hatte seitdem auch besser geschlafen als vorher. Noch immer müde versuchte der Jüngere langsam seine Augen zu öffnen und mit wirklich aller Kraft drehte er seinen Kopf in Richtung seines Zimmerkollegen, als dieser ihn zuflüsterte „Hey, Kleiner.“

 

„Michi.“ Sagte Stefan erneut in dieser gequälten, leisen Stimme. Michael schenkte seinen besten Freund ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, bevor er fortfuhr „Was machst du nur für Sachen, Kleiner? Da lässt man dich einmal für ein paar Stunden alleine.“

 

Stefan verstand selbst in seinem Zustand, dass sein Zimmerkollege dies nicht ernst meinte und versuchte sogar zu lächeln, auch wenn es ihm sichtlich schwer fiel. „Wie fühlst du dich?“ Erst jetzt fiel dem Jüngeren auf, dass Michael seine Hand hielt und da der Ältere seinen Blick gefolgt war, ließ er langsam seine Hand wieder los, auch wenn er dies eigentlich gar nicht wollte.

 

„So wie ich aussehe.“ Erwiderte Stefan müde, aber dennoch mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen. Auch Michael lächelte bei dieser Aussage, bevor er ihn wissen ließ „So schlimm siehst du gar nicht aus, Kleiner. Nur etwas müde. Soll ich dir etwas bringen? Einen Tee?“ Fragte der Blonde fürsorglich, doch Stefan schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

 

„Nein, bitte bloß keinen Tee. Mir ist jetzt schon so heiß. Ich brauch gar nichts, danke Michi.“ Antwortete der Jüngere ihm ehrlich, bevor er mit all seiner verbliebenen Kraft versuchte die Bettdecke von seinem überhitzten Körper zu entfernen.

 

Schnell und gerne half ihn Michael dabei, bevor er sich wieder am Bettrand nieder ließ und seinen besten Freund besorgt musterte. „Danke, Michi.“ Bedankte sich der Kleine erneut für seine Hilfe, bevor er sich komplett verschwitzt in seine Kissen zurück fallen ließ.

 

„Schon gut, Kleiner. Aber lass mal sehen.“ Meinte der Ältere, bevor er sich nach vorne lehnte und seine Stirn erneut vorsichtig berührte. „Du bist noch immer total heiß.“ Stellte der Blonde jetzt noch mehr besorgt fest, aber vielleicht war das viele Schwitzen auch gut für seinen kleinen Körper.

 

Michael dachte noch immer darüber nach was dies alles für seinen besten Freund zu bedeuten hatte, wenn dieser ihn plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken riss, wenn er aus dem Nichts sagte „Danke, und das obwohl ich so aussehe.“

 

Es sollte nur ein Scherz sein, dies verriet ihm sein breites, schelmisches Grinsen, aber dennoch färbten sich Michaels Wangen dunkelrot. Stefan wusste nicht mehr wie heiß der Größere seinen perfekten Körper doch wirklich fand und vor allem, dass er noch immer einfach perfekt für ihn aussah.

 

Ganz verlegen räusperte sich Michael, während er versuchte seinen Zimmerkollegen nicht in die Augen zu sehen. Er setzte sich von dem Bett wieder runter zu seinem Stuhl und nach einigen Sekunden fühlten sich seine Wangen auch schon nicht mehr so heiß an.

 

Danach redeten die beiden eine ganze Zeit lang, wobei Michael wirklich feststellen musste, dass Stefan etwas neben sich stand. Vermutlich durch das hohe Fieber und die vielen Medikamente die er einnehmen musste.

 

Nach einiger Zeit begann der Körper des Jüngeren plötzlich wie wild zu zittern, er bekam einen starken Schüttelfrost. Schnell deckte Michael seinen kleinen Freund wieder mit der Decke zu, schloss das Fenster und brachte ihm eine Tasse heißen Tee, den er nun gerne annahm.

 

Danach legte Stefan sich wieder hin und schloss total ermüdet seine Augen. Michael blieb ruhig, er beobachtete seinen Freund dabei wie er wieder einschlief und sein kranker Körper erneut etwas zur Ruhe kam.

 

So ging es den ganzen Nachmittag über. Einmal hatte er Hitzewallungen und ein paar Minuten später hatte er einen Schüttelfrost. Gerade noch hatte Stefan mit seinen Freund über etwas gelacht und in der nächsten Minute schlief er bereits schon wieder tief und fest. Aber für keinen einzigen Augenblick wich Michael von seiner Seite.

 

Als am späten Nachmittag die Zimmertür aufging und Stefans Mutter hereintrat, war sie mehr als nur überrascht den Blonden hier anzutreffen. „Michael, was tust du denn hier? Ich dachte du hättest einen Sponsorentermin?“ Fragte die Frau, nachdem sie ihren Sohn, dem gerade wieder unglaublich heiß war, und seinen Zimmerkollegen begrüßt hatte.

 

Verlegen griff sich Michael an seinen Hinterkopf, als er seinen Notlüge auspackte „Ja, ähm.. Der Termin wurde dann doch noch kurzzeitig abgesagt.“ Auch wenn Margot nickte, wusste der Ältere dennoch, dass sie darüber Bescheid wusste, dass er nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Genauso wie Stefan, denn auch wenn er krank war, wusste er ganz genau wann sein bester Freund log.

 

Michael blieb noch eine Weile und kurz nachdem Stefan wieder zu frieren begann und er auch schon im Sitzen wieder halb eingeschlafen war, wusste er, dass es nun leider Zeit war sich zu verabschieden. Doch dieses Mal war anders als die vorherigen Verabschiedungen, wenn der Braunhaarige noch einmal nach seinen Freund förmlich rief, nachdem er sich gerade bei beiden kurz und schmerzlos verabschiedet hatte.

 

Stefan streckte seine Arme nach Michael aus, als dieser näher zu ihm kam. Natürlich umarmte der Blonden seinen besten Freund, wie gern er ihn doch noch länger gehalten hätte, doch er wusste, dass er ihn wieder los lassen musste, nachdem er ihn sanft gegen seine Brust gedrückt hatte.

 

„Machs gut, Kleiner. Schau dass du schnell wieder gesund wirst.“ Flüsterte Michael in sein Ohr, während sich eine Gänsehaut auf seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Stefan stand neben sich, das war ihm bewusst, aber dennoch war er von seiner Art berührt.

 

„Kommst du mich morgen wieder besuchen?“ Wollte Stefan noch unbedingt von ihm wissen, seine Augen vor Müdigkeit bereits schon halb geschlossen. „Natürlich komm ich dich morgen wieder besuchen. Und jetzt schlaf gut, Kleiner.“ Versicherte ihm der Ältere, während er ihn zum Schluss noch liebevoll zudeckte und durch seine Haare strich.

 

Erst als Michael seine Augen von dem Jüngeren abließ bemerkte er, dass er die ganze Zeit über von Margot beobachtete wurde. Natürlich, sie saß ja auf der anderen Seite des Bettes. Die Frau lächelte den besten Freund ihres Sohnes dankbar an, bevor sich Michael auch noch leise von ihr verabschiedete.

 

Mit seinen Händen tief in seinen Hosentaschen verließ der Blonde dann schließlich das Zimmer und auch das Krankenhaus. Noch bevor er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, war Stefan bereits eingeschlafen. Und auch noch bevor er den Motor seines Audi gestartet hatte, liefen bereits die ersten Tränen über Michaels Wangen.


	37. Chapter 37

Nach ein paar Tagen hatte sich Stefans Körper wieder gefangen und es ging ihn beinahe von Stunde zu Stunde wieder besser. Es ging endlich wieder bergauf. Er hatte seit fast einer Woche kein Fieber mehr und er durfte sogar endlich wieder aufstehen.

 

Voller Freude und Tatendrang wollte der Jüngere auch sofort aufstehen, nachdem der behandelnde Arzt ihm dies endlich erlaubt hatte. Michael hielt es für eine nicht so gute Idee, aber er wusste zur selben Zeit auch, dass er seinen Freund nicht davon abhalten konnte, vor allem da er auch schon seine Beine vom Bett runter baumeln ließ.

 

Er fragte ob er ihm helfen sollte, doch Stefan verneinte nur und sagte, dass es schon ginge. Mit angehaltenen Atem beobachtete der Blonde immer bereit doch eingreifen zu können, wie er nach einer halben Ewigkeit wieder das erste Mal auf seinen Beinen stand.

 

Der Kleine grinste über beide Ohren und sah seinen besten Freund mit einem Blick an, der ihm sagen sollte, dass er es doch gewusst hatte und auch ohne seiner Hilfe aufstehen konnte. Michael wusste noch nicht ob er sich darüber freuen sollte oder nicht, als er zusah wie er auf wackeligen Beinen begann in Richtung Fenster zu schwanken.

 

Dort angekommen sagte der Jüngere stolz „Siehst du, ich hab es dir doch gesagt. Alles in..“ Als sich Stefan aber dann zu schnell zu seinen Zimmerkollegen umgedreht hatte, wurde ihm plötzlich schwindelig, er begann zu schwanken und er konnte nicht mehr weiter sprechen.

 

Sofort war Michael an seiner Seite und fing ihn vorsichtig auf. „Ja, ich sehe schon wie gut das geht, Kleiner.“ Sagte der Blonde etwas sarkastisch aber nicht böse gemeint. Stefan rollte seine Augen, auch wenn er wusste, dass der Ältere Recht hatte. „Und was nun?“ Kicherte er noch immer in seinen Armen.

 

„Naja, zurückgehen wird wohl schwer gehen. Deswegen..“ Bevor er überhaupt noch seinen Satz beendet hatte, hob er den Kleinen bereits rauf in seine Arme und trug ihn ohne größere Mühe rüber zu seinem Bett. Stefan war anfangs etwas überrascht, musste zum Schluss aber dann doch lachen, als er wieder abgesetzt wurde.

 

Doch Michael war im Moment alles andere als zum Lachen zumute. Denn dies erinnerte ihn so sehr an den Abend an dem Stefan auf seiner Wohnzimmerbank eingeschlafen war und er den Kleinen in seinen Armen ins Bett getragen hatte.

 

„Bin ich leicht so schwer?“ Fragte der Jüngere gespielt empört, als er den Gesichtsausdruck seines Zimmerkollegen sah. Schnell schüttelte Michael seinen Kopf um diese Bilder und Gedanken wieder aus seinen Kopf zu bekommen, bevor er schließlich ernst antwortete „Nein. Im Gegenteil. Du solltest mehr essen, Kleiner.“

 

Es stimmte, Stefan hatte viel abgenommen seit seinem Sturz, sein Körper sah schwach und schmächtig aus. Nicht nur sein Freund, sondern auch der Blonde selber sollte darauf achten wieder regelmäßig Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen. Auch wenn er die meiste Zeit über noch immer keinen Appetit hatte.

 

Die restliche Zeit, in der die beiden alleine waren verbrachten sie meisten mit Kartenspielen oder sie gingen raus an die frische Frühlingsluft, nachdem Stefan wieder kräftig genug dazu war. Die Ärzte waren sich nun auch sicher, dass Stefan das Skispringen fortsetzten konnte.

 

Einerseits war Michael darüber froh, andererseits machte es ihm auch Sorgen. Er wollte seinen besten Freund wieder fröhlich sehen, wenn er endlich wieder seiner großen Leidenschaft nachgehen konnte, doch was wäre, wenn er wieder stürzen würde und es dieses Mal nicht so glimpflich ausgehen würde?

 

Irgendetwas sagte dem Blonden auch, dass Stefan genauso dachte. Er war einerseits total froh darüber, dass er bald wieder springen konnte, auch wenn dies mit sehr viel hartem Training davor in Verbindung stand, aber andererseits war er ziemlich zurückhaltend.

 

Er redete nicht viel darüber bald wieder in Form zu kommen, auch wenn er Michael täglich über den neusten Stand im Team fragte. Es schien fast so als hätte er nun mehr Respekt, vielleicht sogar Angst vor dem Springen.

 

Stefan hatte sich seit dem Unfall verändert. Michael hätte es auch gewundert, wenn dieses einschneidende, furchtbare Erlebnis ihn nicht verändert hätte. Er war viel ruhiger, vorsichtiger, nachdenklicher und zurückhaltender als früher. Sein Feuer und die Leidenschaft fürs Springen waren zwar noch da, aber nicht mehr so stark.

 

Früher war er manches Mal so verspielt wie ein kleines Kind, aber davon war leider nicht mehr viel über. Es schien, als sei er von heute auf morgen erwachsen geworden. Michael hatte diese verspielt, süße Eigenschaft an ihm geliebt und auch bewundert, da er selber manches Mal alles immer zu streng sah.

 

Er bewunderte auch Stefans Fähigkeit auf seine Gefühle zu hören und aus dem Bauch heraus zu entscheiden. Etwas das der Blonde nicht konnte. Für ihn musste alles immer logisch sein und einen Grund haben. Er wollte damals manchmal einfach nur so frei, unbekümmert und ungezwungen sein wie er, doch nun war Stefan selbst nicht mehr so.

 

Vor noch wenigen Wochen hätte er es sich gar nicht vorstellen können, wie der Kleine wohl reagiert hätte nicht mehr so springen zu können wie er wollte. Er akzeptierte nun einfach seine Situation, nahm es hin und blieb gelassen. Wahrscheinlich da er ganz genau spürte, dass sein Körper noch weit von der Form vor noch wenigen Wochen entfernt war.

 

Michael selbst hatte sich auch verändert. Er war nicht mehr so ausgelassen, ruhig und positiv wie früher. Er wurde nun sehr leicht aggressiv, hatte keine Geduld mehr und sah alles nur noch negativ. Das totale Gegenteil zu früher war der Blonde nun. Manches Mal erkannte er sich selbst gar nicht mehr wieder.

 

Nachdem es Stefan nach dem Fieber wieder gut genug ging, begannen auch seine Therapien und wie es sein behandelnder Arzt Michael damals versprochen hatte, durfte der Ältere dabei helfen. Fast jeden Nachmittag machte er mit seinem besten Freund gemeinsam die Übungen.

 

Es tat dem Älteren jedes Mal im Herzen weh, wenn er Stefans Gesichtsausdruck dabei sah. Er hatte Schmerzen, große Schmerzen sogar. Michael sagte dann immer besorgt, dass sie es gut sein lassen sollten und er heute bereits schon wieder genug gelitten hatte, doch der Kleinere behaarte immer darauf weiter zu machen.

  
Als ihn einmal bereits die Tränen vor Schmerzen über seine Wangen liefen weigerte sich Michael die Übung noch ein einziges weiteres Mal mit ihm zu machen. Stefan klang verzweifelt, als er seinen Zimmerkollegen darauf hin versuchte zu erklären „Ich muss es aber schaffen. Alle erwarten es von mir.“

 

Erst dann begriff Michael was in seinem Freund vorging und setzte sich neben ihm auf die Bettkante. „Keiner verlangt das von dir Kleiner und selbst wenn, es ist doch egal was die anderen sagen oder denken. Du solltest dir so viel Zeit lassen wie du brauchst. Du musst nicht so quälen, wenn du nicht kannst oder nicht mehr willst. Es zwingt dich wirklich keiner.“

  
Der Braunhaarige ließ sich daraufhin in seine Kissen zurückfallen und dachte mit noch immer glasigen Augen über die Worte seines Freundes nach. Stefan hatte das Gefühl unter Druck zu stehen. Er musste es wieder schaffen, wieder zurückkommen und mindestens wieder genauso gut werden wie vor seinem Sturz. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sich dies alle erwarteten. Vor allem die Medien. Doch er selbst wusste noch gar nicht, ob er das überhaupt wieder konnte.

 

Irgendetwas sagte Michael, dass er für das alles hier noch gar nicht bereit war. Körperlich aber auch geistig. Vielleicht wollten es alle anderen mehr als er selbst. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Mitfühlend legte der Älter seine Hand auf Stefans, bevor er mit einer ruhigen Stimme meinte „Es ist okay, Kleiner. Du gibst doch schon dein Bestes. Das wird schon wieder, du wirst schon sehen. Wir versuchen es morgen wieder.“

 

Müde konnte Stefan nur mehr zu seinen Worten nicken, bevor Michael ihn durch seine vor Anstrengung verschwitzten Haare strich und ihn stolz anlächelte.

 

Stefan war fast drei Wochen in dem Krankenhaus in Behandlung gewesen, als er endlich entlassen wurde. Doch dies bedeutete auch, dass sich die beiden von nun an nicht mehr täglich sahen. Auch wenn es für Stefan vermutlich einen schöne erste Nacht zu Hause war, dort wo er sich wohlfühlte und seine Eltern und Großeltern um ihn herum waren, war diese Nacht die Hölle für Michael.

 

Er wusste, dass es in dieser Nacht nicht gesehen würde, da sein Zustand dies noch nicht zu lies, aber irgendwann würde es passieren. Es musste auch nicht unbedingt in der Nacht sein, er wusste es ganz genau. Doch irgendwann würde Stefan wieder mit Lisa schlafen.

 

Dieser Gedanke machte den Älteren krank vor Eifersucht. Stefan war doch sein Freund, er sollte der einzige sein der ihn so sah und ihn befriedigen durfte. Außerdem hat ihn der Kleine damals selbst erzählt dass er es mehr mochte und auch mehr genoss unten zu liegen.

 

Mit Lisa würde es wieder anders sein. Michael bekam bei diesem Gedanken aber auch die kleine Hoffnung, dass ihm dann wieder alles einfallen würde, wenn er erst einmal merken würde, dass das nicht das war was er wollte. Doch diese Chance war leider nur sehr gering und der Blonde wusste, dass er nichts dagegen tun konnte.

 

Michael brachte den Kleinen regelmäßig zu seinen Therapien, Nachuntersuchungen und allen restlichen Terminen, wenn auch immer Stefans Eltern oder auch Lisa keine Zeit dazu hatten. Es machte ihm natürlich nichts aus, ganz im Gegenteil. Er würde alles für ihn tun.

 

Der Blonde versuchte sich von außen hin nie etwas anmerken zu lassen, auch wenn er wusste, dass ihm das nicht immer gelang. Aber innerlich war er langsam und leise am Zerbrechen. Er wusste nicht wie es weiter gehen sollte, denn er fühlte sich so leer.

 

Er hatte schon ein paar Mal mit dem Gedanken gespielt sich selbst zu verletzten, damit er endlich wieder etwas anderes fühlen könnte als diesen endlosen Schmerz. Er konnte nicht schlafen, hatte regelmäßig Albträume, er konnte auch noch immer nicht mehr Essen als sein Körper zum Überleben brauchte und wenn auch immer ihn seine Gedanken beinahe verrückt machten, begann er Sport zu machen.

 

Die positiven Gedanken morgens wurden auch mit jeden Tag leiser und weniger, denn der Kleine erinnerte sich noch immer an nichts. An keine einzige Sekunde der letzten Monate. Auch Stefans Sachen in seiner eigenen Wohnung verstaute er langsam Stück für Stück in einen Karton und auch die Tassen bekamen ihren alten Platz zurück.

 

Das einzige was er ließ, war das Foto in den hübschen Bilderrahmen, das ihm der Kleine damals gekauft hatte und als Geschenk neben Michaels Seite des Bettes auf dem Nachttisch gestellt hatte. Er erinnerte sich noch wie sehr er sich über diese Überraschung gefreut hatte, denn wenn auch immer der Kleine nicht neben ihm lag war er dennoch in seiner Nähe.

 

Damals passierte dies nicht allzu häufig, aber Michael wusste jeden Abend wenn er schlafen ging, wie lange es her war, dass die beiden in seinem Bett das letzte Mal zusammen geschlafen hatten. Nur wenn er Besuch bekam, was in letzter Zeit auch immer seltener vorkam, da er lieber alleine sein wollte, versteckte er das Foto in der Lade darunter. Es war die einzige noch sichtbare Erinnerung an den Kleinen, die in seiner Wohnung geblieben war.


	38. Chapter 38

Eines Abends als Michael wieder einmal fernsah, etwas das er in letzter Zeit sehr selten tat da er dabei einfach zu viel Zeit und Gelegenheit bekam nachzudenken und ihm das daran erinnerte, wie er hier zusammengekuschelt immer mit Stefan gelegen hat, sah er den Kleinen plötzlich auf dem Bildschirm seines Fernsehers, während er nach etwas Interessantem im Programm suchte.

 

Sein Zimmerkollege gab einen Fernsehsender sein erstes offizielles Interview nach seinem Sturz. Der Blonde hatte hiervon gar nichts gewusst. Natürlich war ihm Stefan keine Rechenschaft schuldig oder dergleichen, aber wenn sie noch zusammen wären, dann hätte er dies mit Sicherheit gewusst.

 

Alleine der Gedanke bereitete ihn schon wieder Bauchschmerzen, aber dann sprach der Interviewer Stefans Amnesie an und wie er damit umging. Es war wohl doch irgendwie an die Öffentlichkeit geraten oder vielleicht hatte Stefan dies sogar selbst Preis gegeben. Michael konnte sich selbst diese Frage wieder nicht beantworten, da er sich irgendwie aus dem Leben des Kleinen ausgeschlossen fühlte.

 

Selbstbewusst antwortete der Braunhaarige dem Interviewer „Mir geht es gut, danke. Ich mein, ich kann mich ja an nichts erinnern, auch nicht an den Sturz. Meine Familie, Freundin, das Team und vor allem der Michi sind diejenigen, die Ihnen leidtun sollten oder die zumindest mir sehr leidtun. Denn sie erinnern sich an alles und der Michi war sogar der erste der nach dem Unfall zu mir geeilt kam. Ihm macht das Ganze glaube ich auch am Meisten zu schaffen.“

 

Der Blonde weinte bereits schon wieder bitterlich bei den Worten seines Freundes und konnte er sich das Interview nicht mehr länger mitanhören. Stattdessen zog er sich seinen Trainingsanzug und Schuhe an und rannte wieder so schnell, dass seine Tränen im Wind trockneten und er an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte, als so weit wie nur möglich wegzulaufen.

 

Einerseits war Michael froh über die Ablenkung, aber auch mit einer unbeschreiblichen Wut, fuhr Michael eines Nachmittags zu der Skisprungschanze nach Stams, da ihre Trainer sich dort auf den neusten Stand der Sprünge ihrer Schützlinge bringen wollten. Dem Blonden war es eigentlich egal, was alle von ihm halten werden, als er den Schanzentisch mit geballten Fäusten runter sauste und die Schanze mit Wut bezwingen wollte.

 

Sie wie die letzten Wochen machte er auch diesen Sport mit Wut. Es fühlte sich für ihn so einfach besser an, es befriedigte ihn und seine Nerven für wenigsten ein paar Minuten. Ihm war egal wie schlecht sein Sprung sein würde, denn alleine dass er ohne Stefan hier war war schon wieder schlimm genug.

 

Michael hatte es erst gar nicht bemerkt, erst als Thomas ihn darauf ansprach, wie er das soeben gemacht hatte, denn sein Sprung war beeindruckend gewesen. Auch die Trainer waren begeistert, auch wenn Michael nicht verstand warum ihn der Sprung so gut gelungen war. Er war doch gar nicht bei der Sache gewesen, so wie bei allem die letzten Wochen über.

 

Sein vieles, eigentlich ungewolltes Training hat sich positiv auf seine Kondition und so auch auf seine Sprünge ausgewirkt. Diese wurden von Woche zu Woche besser und nach einem weiteren Training auf der Schanze in Bischofshofen, schlugen ihm die Trainer vor, dass sie ihm gerne Einzeltraining geben würde, da er die große Chance hatte über den Sommer über einer der Beste werden zu können.

 

Da Michael sowieso sonst nichts anderes zu tun hatte willigte er beinahe gleichgültig ein, doch als er dann die Trainer ungewollte belauscht hatte, wie sie darüber sprachen, dass sie eigentlich Stefan das Einzeltraining anbieten hätte wollen, konnte der Blonde seinen Ohren nicht glauben. Er hatte seinen besten Freund die Chance vor der Nase weggeschnappt nächstes Jahr dort weiter zu machen wo er aufgehört hatte.

 

Der Jüngere musste stinksauer auf ihn sein, weshalb ihn Michael sofort versuchte zu erreichen, doch er ging nicht an sein Handy. Vielleicht war er bereits so wütend auf ihn, dass er ihn gar nicht mehr hören wollte. Doch nach kurzem Überlegen fiel dem Älteren ein, dass sein Freund im Moment gerade eine Therapie hatte und ohne lange darüber nachzudenken fuhr der Größere so schnell wie möglich dort hin.

 

Michael kannte seinen Terminplan auswendig und er wusste, dass der Braunhaarige in nicht einmal mehr zwanzig Minuten fertig sein würde und er in den nächsten Bus nach Hause steigen würde. Also fuhr er noch schneller und kam gerade rechtzeitig auf dem Parkplatz an, als Stefan das Gebäude des Therapeuten verließ.

 

Aus seinem fast noch rollenden Auto sprang Michael hinaus und rannte seinen Freund entgegen, während er bereits begann sich zu entschuldigen „Es tut mir so leid, Stef. Es war nicht meine Absicht gewesen. Wenn ich es gewusst hätte, hätte ich nicht zugesagt. Es tut mir..“

 

Der Braunhaarige erschrak, als er seinen Zimmerkollegen auf sich zu rennen sah und er ihn fast anbrüllte. Stefan wusste nicht was los war und versuchte seinen älteren Freund zu beruhigen. „Michi, was ist denn passiert? Beruhig dich erst mal. Ganz langsam, wovon redest du überhaupt?“

 

Keuchend sah ihn der Ältere an. Der Kleine schien anscheinend noch nichts davon zu wissen, dass ihn sein angeblicher bester Freund in den Rücken gefallen ist. Jetzt musste er ihm dies auch noch selber mitteilen.

 

Michael schluckte noch einmal, bevor er mit einer etwas leiseren, aber noch immer schuldbewussten Stimme versucht zu erklären „Alexander und ein paar andere aus dem Team haben vorgeschlagen mir Einzeltraining zu geben. Und ich hab ohne darüber nachzudenken zugesagt.“

 

Noch immer verwirrt sah der Jüngere zu ihm hoch, bevor sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen bildete und er erfreut sagte „Aber das ist doch gut. Oder nicht, Michi?“ Nun war auch der Blonde verwirrt, sein Freund schien nämlich noch nicht zu verstehen was dies für ihn bedeutete.

 

„Aber, was ist mir dir, Stef? Ich hab im Nachhinein gehört, dass sie eigentlich dir das Training anbieten hätte wollen. Ich hätte nie zugesagt, hätte ich das vorher gewusst. Ich gebe ihnen sofort Bescheid, dass ich das nicht will.“ Bevor der Größere weiter sprechen konnte, unterbrach ihn sein Freund mit „Aber wieso denn, Michi? Sie haben doch Recht. Du solltest Einzeltraining bekommen.“

 

Nun wusste Michael nicht mehr was er tun, sagen oder denken sollte. Verstand Stefan noch immer nicht was dies bedeutete? Was dies für ihn hieß? „Aber das wäre doch unfair dir gegenüber. Ich würde dir deine große Chance wegnehmen. Ich will dich nicht zurück werfen, Kleiner. So will ich nicht gewinnen.“

 

Nun schien der Braunhaarige es endlich begriffen zu haben, doch es überraschte den Blonden, als seine Lippen ein mitfühlendes Lächeln formten als er zu ihm sprach „Aber, Michi. Ans Gewinnen kann ich noch lange nicht denken. Selbst wenn mir Alexander das Training vorgeschlagen hätte, hätte ich es nicht annehmen können, weil es noch nicht geht. Es wird länger als diesen Sommer brauchen, bis ich wieder fit bin. Es ist ein langer Weg und du legst mir damit sicher keine Steine in den Weg, Michi. Du hast es dir verdient. Du bist nun einmal im Moment einfach der Bessere.“

 

Michael fühlte sich schlecht und dumm zur selben Zeit. Daran hatte er erst gar nicht gedacht. Sein Freund musste wieder von Null anfangen und könnte mit dem Training von Alexander gar nichts anfangen. Das Gespräch, das er vorhin unabsichtlich belauscht hatte, war anders gemeint, als er es aufgefasst hatte.

 

Denn Stefan hatte Recht und auch etwas Anderes wurde Michael in diesem Moment klar. Denn ihr Gespräch spiegelte jenes, welches er bereits mit seinen besten Freund damals in Innsbruck geführt hatte. Nur war es jetzt umgekehrt gewesen. Jetzt war er in Stefans Situation geschlüpft.

 

Seit seinen Sturz konnte sich der Ältere immer mehr und mehr in den Stefan von damals hinein versetzten. In den Stefan kurz vor der Vierschanzentournee. So wie damals konnte nun auch er mit niemanden über seine Gefühle zu seinen besten Freund sprechen. Er konnte nur alles in sich hinein fressen und nur durch Wutausbrüche wieder etwas Platz schaffen.

 

Er war in derselben Lage wie er damals. Er konnte ihn nichts von seinen Gefühlen erzählen, da er nicht wusste wie er reagieren würde. Michael wollte ganz einfach nicht seine Freundschaft mit Stefan gefährden. Sie war im zu kostbar um alles auf eine Karte zu setzten.

 

Auch in diesem Moment konnte er sich wieder mit ihm identifizieren. Der Blonde wusste nun wie sich der Kleine damals gefühlt haben muss. Denn es war kein schönes Gefühl gerade einen Lauf zu haben, während der andere wieder bei null anfangen musste.

 

Stefan schien bemerkt zu haben, dass seinen Zimmerkollegen dies alles hier sehr zugesetzt hatte und auch dass er ganz vergessen zu haben schien, dass er jetzt erstmal ganz gesund werden musste, bevor er an auch nur irgendein Training denken konnte.

 

Mitfühlend sah er zu ihm hoch, bevor er gutgemeint vorschlug „Wollen wir wo etwas Essen gehen?“ Der Blonde konnte zu diesen Vorschlag nur einverstanden nicken, da er noch immer zu realisieren versuchte, was hier gerade vor sich ging. „Na komm, Michi. Gehen wir. Aber vorher solltest du noch dein Auto abstellen.“


	39. Chapter 39

Sieben Wochen waren bereits seit Stefans Sturz vergangen und während es den Kleinen von Tag zu Tag besser ging, ging es Michael immer schlechter und schlechter. Wenn er ohne ihn war, also die meiste Zeit über, war es am Schlimmsten. Nur wenn der Ältere etwas Zeit mit seinen Zimmerkollegen zusammen verbrachte ging es ihm ein wenig besser.

 

So wie vor sechs Monaten verbrachten sie viel Zeit zusammen als Freunde, doch es überraschte den Blonden dennoch, als Stefan ihn fragte, ob er mit ihm gemeinsam nach Bischofshofen auf die Schanze fahren würde. Denn die Trainer und auch Patrick meinten, dass es nun an der Zeit wäre sich langsam an alles wieder heranzutasten. Und er sich entscheiden sollte, ob er es überhaupt noch einmal versuchen wollte.

 

Alexander, aber auch Patrick haben ihn vorgeschlagen diesen Schritt gemeinsam mit ihm zu machen, doch Stefan bat seinen besten Freund darum und wie immer willigte dieser dazu ein. Denn Michael würde einfach alles für ihn tun. Er fühlte sich deswegen auch geehrt und wie immer konnte er ihn keinen Wunsch ausschlagen.

 

Die Fahrt zur Schanze war fast so wie jede andere, nur das der Braunhaarige, auch wenn er so wie immer fast durchredete, doch etwas nervös wirkte.  Auch wenn es ein schöner Tag war, wäre der Blonde aus einen anderen Grund lieber hierher zurückgekehrt. Sofort musste er an alles denken was hier das letzte Mal passiert war und die Bilder spielten sich wie ein Film vor seinem inneren Auge ab. Es war damals alles so wunderschön, nein schon wirklich perfekt gewesen.

 

Nun kam er mit Stefan gemeinsam hierher zurück mit diesem ungewissen, schweren Gefühl. Je näher sie der Schanze kamen desto ruhiger wurde der Kleine. Anfangs sahen sie sich den Zuschauerbereich an, dort wo vor ein paar Monaten tausende von Menschen sie beiden angefeuert hatten. Sie begutachteten den Auslauf, wo damals die Siegerehrung stattgefunden hatte.

 

Die beiden Zimmerkollege stiegen die vielen Treppen nach oben zu Fuß hoch, dort wo sie beide damals über die grüne Linie gesprungen waren und sie gewusst hatten was dies bedeutete. Fast oben angekommen als sie an den jetzt nun leeren Platz vorbei gingen, an dem bei der Tournee damals die ganzen Container gestanden waren, musste Michael sich erinnern wie ihn Stefan damals so viel Mut zugesprochen hatte.

 

Und dann waren sie ganz oben angekommen und er Blonde wusste, dass nicht der Anstieg seinen besten Freund sprachlos gemacht hatte, auch wenn er körperlich noch nicht ganz fit war. Überwältigt sahen sie beide den Schanzentisch hinunter und auch zur grünen Wiese am Ende des Auslaufes. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus beobachtete der Ältere seinen jüngeren Freund.

 

Er konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht wirklich deuten. Es war eine Mischung aus Schock, Angst, Verzweiflung und Verlangen es wieder zu wollen. Der Braunhaarige war im Moment in einem Wechselbad der Gefühle. Es lief ihm heiß und eiskalt dem Rücken hinunter. Er wusste ganz einfach nicht was dies bedeutete.

 

Gutgemeint schlug Michael den Kleinen deshalb vor „Willst du dich vielleicht auf den Balken setzten?“ Fast so aus würde er aufwachen, zuckte Stefan zusammen, nickte aber zum Schluss entschlossen, bevor er bereits langsam auf dem schmalen Balken Platz nahm.

 

So wie er es gewohnt war rutschte er in die Mitte, bevor er seinen Blick den Schanzentisch hinunter richtete. Und dann passierte es. Michael musste mitansehen, wie sich der zierliche Körper seines Freundes stark verkrampfte. Er hielt sich an dem Balken so sehr fest, dass seine Handknöchel bereits weiß wurden.

 

Sein Atem war unregelmäßig und schwer. Jegliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht war verschwunden und er begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern. „Stef, komm wieder zurück.“ Sagte Michael mitfühlend, auch wenn er sich bereits schon wieder hasste diese Idee überhaupt gehabt zu haben.

 

Doch der Jüngere rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Starr blickte er noch immer den Schanzentisch vor ihm hinunter. Er war in einer Art Schockstarre. Es war ihm unmöglich sich zu bewegen, denn das Trauma des Sturzes kam auf einmal wieder in ihm hoch.

 

Es hatte den Anschein, als müsste er sich gleich übergeben und auch sein Körper schwankte gefährlich vor und zurück. Da der Jüngere noch immer nicht auf seine Worte reagiert hatte, setzte sich nun auch Michael auf den Balken rutschte näher zu seinen Freund, der noch immer mit seiner Angst kämpfte.

 

„Stef, bitte komm wieder zurück. Es tut mir leid. Bitte, nimm meine Hand.“ Flehte ihn der Blonde an, doch es kam noch immer keine Reaktion von ihm. Nun musste Michael auch noch beobachten, wie die ersten klaren, dicken Tränen über den Rand seiner Augen kullerten und wie kleine Flüsse zu seinem Kinn runter flossen. Er wusste was dies bedeutete. Stefan hatte seine Entscheidung bereits getroffen.

 

Schneller, da Michael befürchtete dass sein Freund in der nächste Sekunde wirklich nach vorne kippen könnte, rutschte er an seine Seite und legte schützend seinen Arm um seine zitternden Schultern und zog ihn vorsichtig an sich ran. Erst dann bemerkte der Jüngere die Anwesenheit seines besten Freundes und blickte verzweifelt zu ihm nach oben.

 

„Ist schon gut, Kleiner. Ich bin ja da.“ Versuchte Michael ihn zu beruhigen, während er liebevoll über seinen Oberarm strich. „Ich.. ich kann das nicht mehr, Michi. Ich habe zu viel Angst. Ich schaff das nicht mehr.“ Schluchzte der Kleine verzweifelt und dieses Gespräch erinnerte den Älteren so sehr an jenes, das sie damals in Oberstdorf geführt hatten, als Stefan plötzlich Angst vor dem Springen bekam.

 

Aber dieses Mal war es anders. Diese Furcht kam nicht von irgendwo her und jeder zweite redete nur davon, dass Stefan wieder anfangen musste zu trainieren und zu springen. Ein unheimlicher Druck lastete auf den kleinen Schultern seines besten Freundes. Einen Druck den er nun einfach nicht mehr standhalten konnte, da er beinahe dazu gezwungen wurde.

 

„Ist schon gut, Kleiner. Alles in Ordnung. Du musst nicht mehr springen, wenn du es nicht willst. Keiner zwingt dich dazu und niemand wird von dir enttäuscht sein. Alles wird wieder gut.“ Redete Michael den Braunhaarigen gut zu, während sie noch immer auf dem schmalen Balken saßen und er versuchte Stefans Blick von dem Schanzentisch abzuschirmen.

 

„Komm, Kleiner. Du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben. Ich helfe dir wieder zurück.“ Flüsterte der Ältere beruhigend, bevor er seinen Zimmerkollegen half wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu bekommen.

 

Als sie beiden dann wieder standen, schlang der Kleine überwältigt seine Arme um seinen Bauch und begann bitterlich zu weinen. Beschützend zog er seinen jüngeren Freund mit einer Hand an ihn heran, während er mit der anderen seinen zitternden Kopf fest hielt, während Stefan sich verzweifelt und hilfesuchend gegen seinen Oberkörper lehnte.

 

„Ist schon gut, Kleiner. Es ist alles gut. Sch.. Du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben. Ich bin ja da und pass auf dich auf.“ Flüsterte Michael in sein Ohr, während Stefan noch immer die Angst und Verzweiflung aus seinen zierlichen Körper hinaus weinte. Der Blonde ließ ihn nicht los, sondern wiegte ihn sogar noch vorsichtig in seinen Armen um ihn etwas zu beruhigen.

 

Das Mitgefühl, das er in diesem Moment für ihn empfand war unbeschreiblich. Der Kleine tat ihm so leid, da in diesem Augenblick eine Welt für ihn zusammenbrach. Eine Welt die er sich so mühsam aufgebaut hatte.

 

Während Stefan noch immer gegen seine Brust weinte, blickte der Ältere über seinen braunen Schopf hinweg runter zu der grünen Wiese im Auslauf. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er wie sich die beiden damals weinend und voller Freude umarmt hatten. Und in dieser Sekunde wurde Michael bewusst, dass das nie wieder passieren würde.

 

Stefan und er würden nie wieder zusammen springen oder zusammen gewinnen können. Denn der Traum seines besten Freundes vom Skispringen war nun geplatzt. Es war vorbei.

 

Dieser Gedanke brachte auch die Tränen in die Augen des Älteren und dieses Mal hielt er sich nicht zurück. Langsam fielen sie seine Wangen hinunter, während er den kleinen Körper seines besten Freundes näher an sich zog. Weinend standen sie hier nun, hier wo sie beiden ihren größten Erfolg gefeiert hatten. Es fühlte sich an als ob dies schon sehr lange her war oder nie passiert war.

 

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit standen die beiden Freund weinend so nahe zueinander, bis sich Michael bewusste wurde, dass er im Moment der Stärkere sein musste. Für seinen Freund, Stefan zu liebe. Deshalb riss er sich wieder zusammen und versuchte den Jüngeren so gut wie möglich zu beruhigen, dass sie diesen Ort hier wieder verlassen konnten.

 

Michael war froh gewesen, dass Stefan ihn ausgewählt hatte mit ihm gemeinsam dies alles hier zu machen. Was wäre wohl passiert, wenn er mit Patrick oder Alexander hier gewesen wäre? Auf jeden Fall wären beide klüger als er gewesen und hätten den Kleinen nicht gleich auf den Balken geschickt. Der Blonde hatte deswegen noch immer Schuldgefühle. Hoffentlich hatte er damit Stefans Entscheidung nicht beeinflusst. 

 

Obwohl es nun bergab ging, brauchten sie dennoch länger die vielen Stufen hinunter zugehen als vorher, denn Stefan musste alle paar Meter erschöpft stehen bleiben. Der Ältere hatte Verständnis dafür und wartete immer geduldig ab, bis er wieder weiter konnte. Er bot ihm sogar seine Hilfe an, welche der Jüngere nach dem dritten Mal dann doch annahm, als er mitbekommen hatte, dass es nicht anders ging, da er noch zu schwach war.

 

Unten angekommen eilten die beiden Freunde dann so schnell wie möglich zu den Audi des Größeren. Stefan war völlig außer Atem und er schien wieder sehr müde nach diesen Strapazen zu sein. Michael würde ihn jetzt nun so schnell wie möglich nach Haus bringen, damit er sich ausruhen konnte und das soeben erlebte verdauen konnte.

 

Als die beiden an dem Gebäude vorbei kamen, wo damals die Feier des Tourneesiegers stattgefunden hatte und kurz darauf auch das Hotel, in dem die beiden beste Freund damals so schöne Stunden zusammen verbracht hatten, hätte Michael am liebsten wieder angefangen darauf los zu weinen. Hier waren so vielen Erinnerungen für ihn, aber keine einzige für seinen jüngeren Zimmerkollegen. Stefan würde nichts davon wieder erkennen.

 

Der Blonde war noch tief in seinen Gedanken, wenn Stefan ihn plötzlich mit einer leisen, schuldbewussten Stimme fragte „Bist du eigentlich noch böse auf mich, weil ich mich an nichts erinnern kann?“ Entsetzt sah der Ältere zu den Kleinen hinüber, bevor er seinen Audi am Straßenrand zum Stehen brachte und sich mit seinen Körper zu Stefan drehte.

 

„Was? Nein. Nein, Kleiner. Ich.. Ich bin und war deswegen niemals böse auf dich. Ich könnte nie böse auf dich sein, schon gar nicht deswegen. Ich weiß doch, dass du nichts dafür kannst und du es auch nicht mit Absicht machst. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir manches Mal das Gefühl gebe als wäre ich böse auf dich, aber das alles hier ist leider nicht immer ganz einfach für mich. Aber ich bin auf keinen Fall wütend auf dich deswegen, das kannst du mir glauben.“ Erklärte ihm der Blonde, der sich bereits schon wieder selbst dafür hasste, seinen besten Freund glauben gelassen zu haben, dass er böse auf ihn sei. Er wird sich zukünftig mehr zusammenreißen müssen, damit er den Kleinen nicht noch mehr Schuldgefühle gab als er schon hatte.

 

Stefan nickte nur, er schien den Älteren nicht ganz zu glauben, aber dennoch vertraute er ihn. Nachdem Michael einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, sagte er während er bereits wieder den Blinker setzte „Ich bring dich jetzt wohl besser nach Hause.“

 

„Kann ich nicht noch ein wenig bei dir bleiben?“ Fragte der Braunhaarige schüchtern, sodass der Ältere überrascht wieder zu ihm rüber sah und inne hielt. „Ich meine, ich wäre zu Hause ganz alleine und ich will jetzt nicht alleine sein.“ Einverstanden nickte der Blonde, er freute sich, dass der Kleine gerne in seiner Nähe bleiben wollte. „Du kannst so lange bleiben wie du willst, Kleiner.“ Antwortete der Größere, woraufhin Stefan dankbar nickte.

 

Während der restlichen Fahrt zu Michaels Wohnung haben sie kein Wort mehr mit einander gewechselt, auch das Radio blieb stumm. Aus seinem Augenwinkel heraus konnte Michael beobachten, wie der Jüngere immer mehr und mehr erledigt in den Sessel hinein sank. Hilfsbereit und stützend legt der Blonde seinen Arm um Stefans Schultern, als sie die Treppen zu seiner Wohnungstür rauf stiegen.

 

Sein Zimmerkollege war seit der Nacht vor Slowenien nicht mehr bei ihm zu Hause gewesen. Es fühlte sich seltsam an gemeinsam mit ihm hochzugehen, mit dem Wissen, dass nun alles anders war. Aber andererseits wollte er ihn auch hierher bringen. Denn hier konnte Michael sich um ihn kümmern und der Kleine brauchte als erstes Mal ein wenig Ruhe nach all der Aufregung.

 

Als sie dann oben angekommen waren, schlug Michael seinen jüngeren Freund vor sich erst einmal hinzusetzen, während er ihn einen Tee machen würde. Dankbar nickte Stefan einverstanden, bevor er sich auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer nieder ließ und seine Augen für einen Moment müde schloss.

 

Die ganze Zeit über hatte ihn sein Zimmerkollege beobachtet, was Stefan erst mitbekam als dieser sagte „Du solltest dich etwas hinlegen, Kleiner. Du siehst erschöpft aus. Wenn du willst kannst du dich auch ins Bett rüber legen und etwas schlafen.“

 

Der Blonde hatte keine Hintergedanken, wirklich nicht. Er wollte nur, dass es seinen besten Freund bald wieder besser ging. Dankbar lehnte Stefan den Vorschlag mit einen Kopfnicken ab und teilte ihm mit einer leisen Stimme mit „Es geht schon. Danke, Michi.“

 

Der Ältere nickte, auch wenn er sehen konnte, dass der Jüngere sich dringend ausruhen müsste. „Bin gleich wieder da. Ich mach dir nur schnell einen Tee.“ Ließ er Stefan wissen, bevor er um die Ecke in die Küche verschwand. Er musste nicht fragen, welchen Tee er gerne hätte, denn der Größere wusste ganz genau welche Sorte er gerne mochte.

 

Während er das Heißgetränk zubereitete, schweiften Michaels Gedanken ab. Er hatte wirklich keine Hintergedanken gehabt, aber wie schön wäre es doch gewesen wenn Stefan nicht nur zu seinen Vorschlag eingewilligt hätte, sondern auch gewollte hätte, dass Michael sich zu ihm ins Bett legen sollte.

 

Nur als Freunde natürlich. Alleine dass sie beide zusammen in einem Bett liegen würde, wäre für den Älteren schon genug gewesen. Auch wenn er vermutlich nur neben den Kleinen gelegen hätte und ihm beim Schlafen beobachtet hätte, wäre es für ihn schon das Größte gewesen. Er vermisste ihn so sehr.

 

Als Michael dann mit der heißen Tasse Tee wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück kam, fiel sie ihm beinahe aus der Hand, als er den Braunhaarigen schlafend auf seiner Bank halb sitzend halb liegend sah. Dieser Anblick, der sich da vor ihm bot, wärmte sein Herz bis aufs tiefste. Stefan hatte sich zurück in die Kissen in der Ecke fallen lassen. Seine Arme waren verschränkt, seine Füße hingen noch zum Boden runter.

 

Leise stellte der Blonde die Tasse auf dem kleinen Tisch neben der Couch ab, bevor er nach der warmen Decke am anderen Ende der Couch griff. Vorsichtig hob er die Beine seines besten Freund hoch, um sie ebenfalls auf der bequemen Bank abzulegen, damit er besser schlafen konnte.

 

Liebevoll deckte Michael seinen Zimmerkollegen mit der flauschigen Decke bis zu seinem Kinn hoch zu. Stefan bewegte sich zwar kurzfristig, aber nur um es sich noch bequemer zu machen, bevor er wieder weiter schlief. Der Ältere beobachtete seinen jüngeren Freund noch für ein paar Minuten, bevor er ihn etwas alleine ließ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was sagt ihr zu Stefans Entschluss mit dem Springen aufzuhören? Könnt ihr seine Entscheidung verstehen? Hättet ihr vielleicht genauso entschieden nach so einen schrecklichen Unfall?
> 
> Aber was wird jetzt mit Michi und aus ihrer Freundschaft, nun da die gemeinsame Leidenschaft am Springen nicht mehr da war?  
> Oder hört Michael nun vielleicht auch mit dem Springen auf?
> 
> Fragen über Fragen..


	40. Chapter 40

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich Michael raus auf seinen Balkon, um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen. Mit seinen Händen hielt er sich am Geländer fest, während er die dunklen Wolken über seinen Kopf beobachtete. Es würde bald regnen, ein Frühlingsgewitter wird aufziehen.

 

In seinem Freund musste es im Moment genauso aussehen. Michael konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, was heute passiert war und vor allem was dies bedeutete. Die beiden Freunde werden sich vermutlich nur noch weiter auseinander leben. Und unaufhaltsam würden sie sich dann nur mehr alle paar Wochen sehen, dann Monate, daraus würden Jahre werden und irgendwann würde alles vorbei sein.

 

Es hatte den Blonden dennoch überrascht, auch wenn er die Anzeichen die letzten Wochen über bereits erkannt hatte. Stefan war nach seinem Sturz nicht mehr derselbe. Er hatte nicht mehr dieses Funkeln in seinen Augen, wann auch immer das Wort Skispringen fiel. Seine Motivation, sein Wille, sein Kampfgeist, sein Feuer für seine ehemalige größte Leidenschaft war wie seine Erinnerungen einfach verschwunden. Die Angst war nun größer als alles andere.

 

Er hatte es kommen sehen, aber dennoch hatte der Ältere gehofft, dass sich alles wieder geben würde, denn das Springen war das Einzige gewesen was sie noch verband. Und dies war nun weg. Michael konnte es nicht glauben, auch wenn er die Entscheidung seines Freundes verstand und auch akzeptierte.

 

Er nahm sich fest vor ihn in der nächsten Zeit noch mehr zu unterstützen, denn was nun als Nächstes kam würde nicht leicht werden. Er musste es allen erzählen, sie alle enttäuschen. Doch der Blonde würde für Stefan da sein, wann auch immer er ihn brauchen wird. In der Hoffnung, dass dies alles hier ihre Freundschaft vielleicht doch aushalten wird und über das Springen hinausging.

 

Als die ersten Regentropfen fielen, ging Michael wieder leise nach drinnen. Der Kleine schlief noch immer ruhig und friedlich auf der Couch, als er sich vorsichtig auf dem anderen Ende nieder ließ. Er sah, nein er bewunderte ihn, während er sich zum hundertsten Mal fragte, wie dieser kleine Mann es geschafft hatte, dass er ihn so sehr liebte.

 

Stefan war für ihn immer ein Vorbild gewesen, doch hatte er nie berücksichtigt wie verletzlich aber auch er doch war. Er wollte ihn so gerne helfen, doch nur wie? Michael wollte ihm zumindest etwas zurückgeben, denn das was der Jüngere ihn damals geschenkt hatte war nicht mehr gut zu machen. Er hatte ihn seine Liebe geschenkt und der Ältere war zu dumm gewesen sie anzunehmen.

 

Den Tränen bereits schon wieder nähe, legte er sein Gesicht in seine Hände und rieb sich ebenfalls müde die Augen. Wie sollte es nun weiter gehen? Nun mit seinen Ellbogen auf seinen Knie abgestützt, sah der Blonde ins Leere und dachte gerade über so viel nach und gleichzeitig auch gar nichts, wenn plötzlich Stefans Stimme in der Stille zu hören war „Ich hatte Angst. Schon die ganze Zeit über. Ich hab davon geträumt wieder zu stürzen, hab daran gedacht was noch alles hätte passieren können, ich hab eure Gesichter noch einmal gesehen. Ich habe Angst seit dem ich in Slowenien aufgewacht bin.“

 

Seine Hände hatte er noch immer ängstlich unter der Decke versteckt, die ihm auch noch immer bis zum Kinn rauf reichte. Mit bereits glasigen Augen sah ihn der Jüngere verängstigt an, fast so als würde Michael ihn in jeder Sekunde zu schimpfen beginnen. Stefan schien seinen Zimmerkollegen nun selbst seit einiger Zeit leise beobachtet zu haben, so wie er es vorhin getan hatte.

 

„Es tut mir leid, Michi. Es tut mir leid, dass es nicht mehr so werden wird wie früher. Ich hab es versucht, aber auch schon von Anfang an gewusst, dass ich es nicht mehr kann. Ich war nur zu feige es dir gleich zu sagen. Es tut mir so leid.“ Flüsterte Stefan entschuldigend, während ihm die ersten Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

 

„Kleiner. Oh, Kleiner. Es muss dir nichts leidtun, gar nichts davon. Es ist deine Entscheidung und nur deine alleine. Niemand wird je deswegen auf dich böse oder enttäuscht sein. Und ich am aller wenigsten. Ich bin stolz auf dich, auch darüber was du heute getan hast. Auch wenn du dich nicht an alles erinnern kannst, aber wir hatten eine großartige Zeit zusammen, die ich nie in meinem ganzen Leben vergessen werde. Und egal was auch passiert, du wirst immer mein bester Freund bleiben. Das verspreche ich dir, Kleiner.“

 

Zu zeigen wie ernst er das soeben gesagte meinte, legte der Blonde seine Hand auf den noch immer zugedeckten Unterschenkel des Jüngeren und strich dort beruhigend mit seinem Daumen. Er konnte es nicht ertragen ihn so zu sehen. Das hatte Stefan nicht verdient.

 

Aufmunternd lächelte er ihn deswegen an und auch wenn gerade noch eine Träne über den Rand seiner Augen gefallen war, lächelte der Jüngere ihn zurück, wenn auch noch etwas gequält. Schnell wischte sich der Jüngere die klaren Tränen mit seiner zittrigen Hand weg, bevor er ihn noch einmal ein Lächeln schenkte. „Na komm, ich wärm dir den Tee noch einmal. Es ist auch dein Lieblingstee.“ Verkündete Michael, als er sich bereits erhob und die Tasse in seine Hand nahm.

 

„Nicht notwendig, den kann ich auch so trinken.“ Wollte ihn Stefan noch aufhalten, aber da war der Blonde bereits in Richtung Küche unterwegs. „Schon gut, bin gleich wieder da.“ Brachte der Ältere gerade noch so heraus, denn der wahre Grund warum er kurz für sich alleine sein musste, war dass nun Michael die Tränen unaufhaltsam über die Wangen liefen und er sie von seinem besten Freund verstecken wollte.

 

Nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt und den Tee erwärmt hatte, ging er nun mit zwei Tassen zurück ins Wohnzimmer und überreichte Stefan eine davon. Sie schlürften beide in der Stille das Getränk, ließen die Wärme wohltuend ihre Kehlen runter laufen, beide tief in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken.

 

„Ich habe mir noch immer keine Videos angesehen. Außer das was wir damals im Krankenhaus zusammen gesehen haben. Von meinen Sturz. Bis jetzt habe ich mir nichts angeschaut, weil das sowieso für mich nicht ich bin.“ Durchbrach Stefan schließlich die Stille und hinterließ Michael etwas verwirrt.

 

Er wusste nicht ganz woraufhin sein jüngerer Freund aus war. Er verstand zwar was er meinte und auch warum, aber was er ihm damit sagen wollte wusste er nicht. „Ich habe es mich bis jetzt einfach nicht getraut, weil ich Angst hatte, dass ich mir selber zu viel Druck machen würde, wenn ich sehen würde wie gut ich war. Aber nun, da.. da es sowieso keine Rolle mehr spielt, würde ich es mir schon gerne einmal ansehen, wie es so war.“

 

Die ganze Zeit über vermied Stefan den Augenkontakt zu seinen besten Freund, stattdessen starrte er die Tasse in seinen Händen an. Der Kleine tat ihm unendlich leid, doch dann viel Michael etwas ein. „Ich weiß nicht ob du es jetzt sehen möchtest, aber meine Tante hatte das ganze Springen von Bischofshofen damals aufgenommen. Ich hatte bis jetzt selber noch keine Zeit es mir anzusehen, aber wenn du möchtest können wir das jetzt gemeinsam tun.“

 

Zu seiner Überraschung willigte der Braunhaarige schnell ein, denn er schien nun wirklich sehr neugierig über die Vergangenheit zu sein. Rasch suchte der Blonde die besagte DVD, welche sie ihm damals zukommen hat lassen und legte sie ein. Die ersten paar Minuten hatte Michael etwas Bauchweh darüber ob dies wirklich so eine gute Idee war, doch plötzlich überkamen ihnen beiden die Gefühle und die Atmosphäre und sie fieberten mit, als wäre es eine Live Übertragung.

 

Es war irgendwie witzig mitanzusehen, denn auch wenn beide wussten, dass dies schon lange passiert war, waren sie außer sich und hatten ihren Spaß. Michael machte sogar Popcorn und da er wusste, dass Stefan Aufgrund seiner Medikamente die er einnehmen musste keinen Alkohol trinken durfte, nahm auch er sich kein kaltes Bier. Stattdessen gönnten sich die beide eine Cola zu ihren Snacks.

 

Sie hatten solchen Spaß und lebten bei den Sprüngen ihrer Teamkollegen so mit, dass sie sie sogar anfeuerten damit sie ihre Duelle gewinnen würden. Es war absurd und lustig zugleich, denn vor allem Michael wusste doch wie alles ausgehen würde.

 

Doch als Stefan plötzlich beobachten musste, wie er selbst am Balken Platz nahm, wurde er still. Denn es war derselbe Holzbalken gewesen, auf welchem er vor nicht einmal zwei Stunden gesessen hatte. Michael bekam die neue Gefühlslage seines Freundes natürlich mit und beobachtete ihn genau aus dem Augenwinkel.

 

Er hatte bereits sogar schon die Fernbedienung in der Hand um sofort abschalten zu können, falls es den Kleinen zu viel werden würde. Doch als sich Stefan selbst beobachtete, wie er den Sprung unterhalb der grünen Linie mit einen perfekten Telemark in den Schnee zauberte, lachte er auf und sagte „Verdammt. Ich wusste gar nicht wie gut mein Telemark geworden war.“

 

Und plötzlich musste auch Michael anfangen zu lachen. Es war ein Lachen dass er schon lange nicht mehr auf den Lippen gehabt hatte. Es fühlte sich beinahe merkwürdig an, als seine Hals zu kribbeln begann und die Muskeln in seinen Gesicht fast wehtaten, da sie diese Bewegung schon so lange nicht augeführt hatten. „Ja, dein Telemark ist mit Abstand der Beste überhaupt, Kleiner.“ Stimmte Michael ihm schließlich noch immer lachend zu.

 

Stefan schien über die gute Laune seines Freundes überrascht zu sein, da auch er ihn schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr Lachen gehört hatte. Danach beobachteten die beiden wieder gespannt den Ablauf des Wettkampfes. Sie gaben hin und wieder Kommentare ab, lachten über die Witze der Moderatoren und Michael wurden wieder Bilder in den Kopf gerufen, die er beinahe schon wieder vergessen hatte.

 

Doch sie wurden beide wieder still, als der Blonde sich nun zum aller ersten Mal selber im Fernsehen sah. Es fühlte sich so merkwürdig an und er musste sich entsetzt fragen, ob er immer diesen Gesichtsausdruck hatte, kurz bevor er sich vom Balken abstieß. Ohne es zu wollen hielt er die Luft gespannt an und stellt seine Füße auf seine Zehenspitzen auf, so als würde er im Moment gerade selber in der Luft sein.

 

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf den Lippen des Blonden auf, als er sich selbst soweit hinunter segeln sah und auch Stefan begann zu jubeln neben ihm. „Das war echt ein klasse Sprung, Michi. Schau, du bist sogar Erster.“ Ließ ihm der Braunhaarige wissen, auch wenn sich Michael daran noch ganz genau erinnern konnte und auch wie er sich in diesem Moment gefühlt hatte.

 

Als dann offiziell feststand, dass der Ältere als Letztes im zweiten Durchgang an der Reihe kam, konnte Stefan sich vor Aufregung gar nicht mehr halten. Die kurze Pause nutzten die beiden um ihre nervöse Blase zu entleeren und Michael schenkte den beiden nach und stellte eine neue Schüssel mit frischen Popcorn bereit.

 

Stefan kam gerade rechtzeitig zurück, als sie beide plötzlich zu einem Interview vor die Kamera traten und plötzlich ganz groß im Fernseher zu sehen waren. Es fühlte sich wie in einer anderen Welt an, ziemlich merkwürdig. Als Michael seinen eigenen Gesichtsausdruck sah, musste er sich wieder daran erinnern, wie er sich in diesem Moment gefühlt hatte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er als Allerletzter springen würde.

 

Stefan schien dies nicht bemerkt zu haben, zumindest fragte er nicht nach, sondern lauschte begeistert ihrem Interview und kicherte von Zeit zu Zeit, da auch ihm das alles hier ziemlich seltsam vorkam.

 

Danach kamen noch ein paar mehr Interviews und der Blonde bekam beinahe einen Herzinfarkt, wenn die Kamera plötzlich umschwenkte und sie beide zu sehen waren. Es war eigentlich nichts Außergewöhnliches zu sehen, nur Michael konnte sich an diesem Moment erinnern als ob er erst gestern gewesen wäre.

 

Es war als er seinen Zimmerkollegen hinter den nächsten Container geführt hatte und ihm gestanden hatte, dass er das alles hier nicht schaffen könnte. Stefan hatte ihn damals so sehr beruhigt, dass er einwilligte es doch zu versuchen. Der Kleine und er hielten bestärkend ihre Hände und ließen gerade in dem Moment wieder los, als die Kamera zu ihnen geschwenkt hatte.

 

Eine halbe Sekunde zuvor und sie hätte sie beim Händchenhalten erwischt. Niemanden ist diese eine kleine Bewegung offenbar aufgefallen, auch Stefan neben ihm am Sofa nicht, aber Michael sehr wohl. Das war verdammt knapp gewesen. Und auch wenn nichts passiert war, färbten sich seine Wangen knallrot. Gott sei Dank hat dies damals niemand bemerkt und auch der Kleine neben ihm jetzt nicht.

 

Nachdem sich Michael nach diesem Schock wieder beruhigt hatte, stieg er wieder total in das Geschehen ein. Die beiden Freunde feierten wieder ihre Teamkollegen an, jubelten mit dem Publikum um die Wette und hatten so viel Spaß dabei. Als Stefan wieder an der Reihe war, war der Braunhaarige neben ihm wieder ganz begeistert, als er seinen perfekten Sprung mit den noch perfekteren Telemark sah.

 

Er beugte sich nach vorne, während er sich selber in der Luft beobachtete hatte, fast so als würde er gerade selber springen. Er feuerte sich selbst an noch weiter runter zu segeln und sprang vom Sofa auf, als er über der Sturzlinie auch im Fernsehen zu jubeln begann.

 

Michael lachte aus tiefsten Herzen bei diesem Anblick, denn auch er freute sich auch noch heute mit und für seinen besten Freund. Bei den letzten Springern diskutierten die beiden wie viele Punkte Stefan noch fehlten beziehungsweise wie viele sich noch hinter ihm reihen mussten um offiziell Gewinner der Vierschanzentournee zu werden. Doch da der Kleine Zweiter war und nur noch ein paar oben waren, war es nun offiziell.

 

Stefan schrie vor Freude als die Moderatoren bekannt gaben, dass der junge Salzburger soeben offiziell die Tournee gewonnen hatte. Auch Michael sprang nun auf seine Beine und feierte mit seinen Freund, als ob dies nicht schon vor Monaten passiert wäre. Sie umarmten sich und sprangen herum, bis plötzlich Michaels Name fiel.

 

„Michi, schau. Jetzt bist du dran. Oh bitte, bring ihn weit runter.“ Flehte der Braunhaarige mit gedrückten Daumen. Er setzte sich nicht einmal mehr hin, da er zu nervös dafür nun war. Sein Daumendrücken schien sich auszuzahlen, denn der Blonde flog wie ein Adler die Schanze hinunter und auch wenn Michael den Ausgang dieses Springens ganz genau kannte, war er selber auch ganz nervös.

 

Als auch er den Sprung mit einen perfekten Telemark beendete und nun klar war, dass er gewonnen hatte, schrie Stefan neben ihn vor Freude auf und umarmten seinen besten Freund überwältigend. „Oh mein Gott. Du hast gewonnen, Michi. Du hast wirklich gewonnen. Deinen ersten Weltcupsieg und das in Bischofshofen. Bei unserer Lieblingsschanze.“ Jubelte der Jüngere noch immer ungläubig, währenddessen die Wiederholung seines Siegessprungs im Fernsehen zu begutachten war.

 

Plötzlich wich Stefan etwas von ihm zurück, sodass er ihn in die Augen sehen konnte, wenn er mit einer ernsteren Stimme fragte „Wieso hast du mir nie davon erzählt?“ Der Kleine hatte Recht. Michael hatte ihm bei seinen ganzen Erzählungen nie etwas davon erzählt oder von seinen anderen Podest Plätzen von der letzten Saison.

 

Der Blonde wusste nicht was er antworten sollte, stattdessen wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Geschehen im Fernseher gerichtet, als ihn dort gerade alle umarmten. Inklusive Stefan, der fast so wie jetzt zwischen seinen Armen stand. Aufgrund dieser Erkenntnis ließ Michael seine Hände von seinen besten Freund ab und setzte sich langsam wieder.

 

Stefan imitierte ihn und er sah mit einen Lächeln im Gesicht zu, wie sie ihren gemeinsamen Sieg feierten. Nicht nur den beiden Zimmerkollegen im Fernsehen, sondern auch den beiden in der Wirklichkeit stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Vor allem Michael, als sich die beiden besten Freunde im Fernsehen noch einmal lang umarmten. Es waren so schöne Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen, die er mit Stefan leider nicht mehr teilen konnte.

 

Vielleicht gerade deswegen kullerten immer mehr Tränen sein Gesicht hinunter, auch wenn er gleichzeitig ein Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte. Die beiden sahen sich im Anschluss noch die Interviews und natürlich auch die Siegerehrung an. Sie beobachteten alles bis zum Schluss.

 

Erst als das Bild Schwarz wurde, begann sich Michael die noch immer präsenten Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, bevor er zu Stefan hinüber blickte. Dem Kleinen liefen noch klare Tränen über seine Wangen, während seine Lippen zitterten.

 

„Stef? Alles okay mit dir?“ Wollte der Blonde deswegen besorgt von seinem Freund wissen. Doch dieser rührte sich nicht. Er sah noch immer auf dem jetzt schwarzen Bildschirm und Michael wusste nicht was mit ihm los war. Ob er im Moment traurig oder glücklich war.

 

„Ist schon ein ziemlich seltsames Gefühl sich selbst im Fernsehen zu sehen. Wie kleine Babys weinen wir zwei Deppen, was?“ Der Ältere wollte den Jüngeren neben ihm nur etwas aufmuntern, aber es schien nicht zu geklappte zu haben.

 

Michael wurde gerade etwas nervös, da er nicht wusste was mit seinem besten Freund los war, wenn sich dieser plötzlich zu ihm rüber drehte. Tränen liefen noch immer wie kleine Flüsse sein Gesicht hinunter, aber seine Stimme klang stark und entschlossen, wenn er sagte „Ich will das wieder fühlen, Michi. Ich meine in Echt. Ich will es wieder haben. Ich will es nochmal probieren.“

 

Michael konnte es nicht fassen, er konnte die Worte seines Freundes anfangs gar nicht glauben. Doch Stefans Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihm wie entschlossen er war und dass er es sehr ernst meinte. Überglücklich konnte der Blonde seine Tränen nicht länger zurück halten, bevor er seinen besten Freund überwältigt umarmte. Vielleicht würde zumindest ein Teil wieder so werden wie früher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habt ihr WIRKLICH gedacht, ich würde Stefan mit dem Springen aufhören lassen!? ;) Ne, ne.. 
> 
> Aber ich finde es wäre nicht allzu weit her geholt nach so einem Srurz - aber es ist denfinitiv nicht die Richtigung in die diese Geschichte geht, deswegen bleibt das fliegende Doppelzimmer bestehen :)


	41. Chapter 41

Es war bereits Stefans Geburtstag und der Kleine konnte sich noch immer an keinen einzigen Augenblick erinnern. Michael hatte die Hoffnung eigentlich schon verloren und musste mitansehen, wie Stefan sein Leben ohne ihn an seiner Seite zu haben verlief.

 

Der Braunhaarige veranstaltete einen Grillabend zu seinem Geburtstag. Einige gemeinsame Freunde von den beiden Zimmerkollegen, aber auch Leute, die Michael nicht so gut kannte und auch ihre Teamkollegen waren eingeladen.

 

Auch Stefans Freund Daniel Huber war mit von der Partie. Die beiden waren damals in einer Klasse, zwei Jahrgänge unter Michael. Der Blonde kannte Daniel nur flüchtig oder von Stefans Erzählungen, aber auch wenn er ihn nicht wirklich kannte, mochte ihn Michael nicht all zu sehr.

 

Vor allem nach heute, denn Daniel hatte zu Stefans Geburtstag drei Fotos von ihnen beiden auf Instagram gestellt und ihn nochmals alles Gute zum Geburtstag gewünscht. Michael war neidisch auf ihn, nicht etwa weil er Angst hatte, dass Stefan und er etwas anfangen würden. Nein, da Daniel noch dazu frisch verliebt in seine neue Freundin war, aber Michael war eifersüchtig auf die Freundschaft, die Stefan und er hatten.

 

Er hatte Angst, dass Daniel ihn seinen besten Freund wegschnappen würde, das einzige was Michael noch geblieben war, wenn er den Kleinen schon nicht seinen festen Freund nennen durfte. Michael ärgerte sich, dass er nicht von selbst und vor allem vor Daniel auf die Idee gekommen war Fotos von ihnen beiden zu posten und ihn auf Instagram ganz offiziell zu gratulieren.

 

Michael war noch nie ein Freund von sozialen Netzwerken gewesen, aber wie gern hätte er allen zeigen wollen wie nahe sich Stefan und er doch standen. Dass er sein bester Freund war, er stolz war ihn so zu nennen und dass er froh war ihn zu haben.

 

Auch der Anblick von Lisa und Stefan trübte Michaels Stimmung an diesem Abend. Er musste sich ziemlich zusammen reißen, dass er überhaupt etwas von dem guten Essen runter bekam. Hoffentlich behandelt Lisa ihn gut, betete der Blonde während er sich auch zwang von den beiden wegzusehen.

 

Nachdem das Essen vorbei war und alle verteilt irgendwo gemütlich im Garten der Krafts herumhangen, nutzte der Ältere die Gelegenheit um seinen besten Freund sein Geburtstagsgeschenk zu überreichen.

 

Sie standen in einer etwas abgelegenen Ecke des Gartens, waren somit nicht im Mittelpunkt des Geschehens, wenn ihn der Blonde das Kuvert überreichte. „Ist das für mich?“ Fragte Stefan überrascht, so als wäre heute nicht sein großer Tag. „Natürlich ist das für dich, Kleiner. Komm schon, mach es auf.“ Antwortete Michael amüsiert und er sich zum tausensten Mal eingestehen musste, dass sein Freund gar nicht wusste wie liebenswert er doch eigentlich war.

 

So wie es ihm gesagt wurde, öffnete Stefan das weiße Kuvert und seine Augen wurden besorgniserregend groß, wenn er die beiden Eintrittskarten für das nächste El Clasico Match in seinen Händen hielt. „Oh mein Gott, Michi. Du.. du musst mir doch nichts kaufen und schon gar nicht so etwas. Die müssen doch verdammt teuer gewesen sein, überhaupt in dem Sektor.“

 

Wenn Michael ehrlich war, dann hatte er die Karten bereits schon vor Stefans Sturz gekauft. Und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er diese jetzt nach all dem was passiert war auch noch gekauft hätte. Doch er war nun froh sie schon seit längerem zu haben und, dass die beiden nun endlich wieder einmal ein Wochenende nur für sie zwei haben werden. Da sie eine Nacht in Spanien übernachten würden, hatte er noch versucht im Hotel ein Zimmer mit zwei Einzelbetten zu bekommen, was leider nicht mehr möglich war.

 

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Stef. Das mach ich doch gern. Das Match ist nächste Woche, wir werden eine Nacht in Madrid bleiben. Ich hoffe das geht in Ordnung für dich?“ Fragte Michael vorsichtig, denn auch wenn er wusste, dass der Jüngere sofort damit einverstanden war, würde er dennoch auch noch seine Freundin fragen. Der Blonde hoffte, dass sie nichts gegen ihr gemeinsames Wochenende haben wird.

 

Ansonsten würde er der blonden Tussi nochmals klarmachen, dass sie keine Angst haben bräuchte, dass er Stefan irgendetwas erzählen wird. Er wollte einfach nur mal wieder etwas Zeit mit ihm alleine verbringen. Vielleicht würde es auch ihn selbst gut tun.

 

Eifrig nickte Stefan auf Michaels Frage, bevor er seine Arme um seinen Bauch schlang und ihn fest umarmte. „Danke, Michi.“ Sagte der Jüngere überglücklich und kurz bevor die beiden wieder voneinander los ließen flüsterte der Größere „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Kleiner.“

 

Eine gute Woche später saßen die beiden Freunde schon im Flieger nach Barcelona. Lisa schien nichts gegen ihren Ausflug gehabt zu haben, wenigsten hatte Stefan nichts dergleichen gegenüber Michael erwähnt.

 

Der Flug verging fast zu schnell, da sie so viel Spaß hatten sie und bevor sie es sich versehen konnten, standen sie schon in ihrem Hotelzimmer. „Sorry. Ich hab noch einmal angerufen, ob sie nicht ein Zimmer mit zwei Einzelbetten hätten, aber es gab leider nur mehr welche mit Doppelbetten.“ Entschuldigte sich Michael, als sie das Zimmer betraten.

 

„Ist schon okay, Michi. Ich glaub ich bin es mittlerweile schon gewohnt mit dir in einem Bett zu schlafen.“ Erwiderte der Jüngere mit einen Lächeln und auch der Blonde schenkte ihm kurz eines, bevor es genauso schnell wieder aus seinem Gesicht verschwand.

 

Nachdem sich die beiden umgezogen und einen Schal von FC Barcelona umgehängt hatten, verließen sie das Hotel um Essen zu gehen. Michael zuliebe hängte sich auch Stefan einen Schal seines Lieblingsteams um den Hals, auch wenn der Kleine eigentlich Bayern Fan war. Der Blonde wusste diese Gestrig zu schätzen und war auch etwas gerührt.

 

In einem Restaurant mitten in Barcelona aßen die beiden den besten Burger den sie je hatten und ein kaltes Cola. Alleine schon mit seinem besten Freund Essen zu gehen, war Michael schon genug gewesen um danach wieder ins Hotel zurück zu kehren. Er müsste sich das Match gar nicht mehr ansehen, da er im Moment seit langer Zeit wieder einmal glücklich war.

 

Doch natürlich marschierten die beiden besten Freunde wie so viele andere nach dem Essen in Richtung Stadium. Stefan hatte Recht gehabt, ihre Plätze waren eine der besten des ganzen Stadiums. Es war ein großartiges Match, nicht nur weil Michaels Lieblingsmannschaft gewann, sondern auch weil sich Stefan darüber freute.

 

Als das Match dann vorbei war, warteten die zwei etwas ab, bis die Größere Menge an Zuschauern das Stadium verlassen hatte. Denn auch wenn der Blonde immer einen großen Beschützerinstinkt für seinen Freund gehabt hatte, war dieser nach seinen Unfall nur noch intensiver geworden.

 

Er gab Acht, dass dem Kleinen niemand zu nahe kam oder ihm sogar an seiner Hand oder an einer anderen Verletzung wehtun würde. Zurück im Hotel genehmigten sich die zwei Zimmerkollegen noch ein kaltes Bier, Stefans erstes seit seines Sturz. Doch als es dann nach Mitternacht wurde, stellte der Ältere fest, dass es für seinen Freund Zeit wurde schlafen zu gehen.

 

Es war ein langer, aufregender Tag gewesen und Stefan war noch immer etwas schwach, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, aber Michael sah es ihm an. Keine zwei Minuten nachdem sich die beiden ins Bett gelegt hatten, schlief er auch schon ein.

 

Da dem Älteren aber noch nicht zu schlafen zumute war, stand er nochmal auf und schlich auf Zehenspitzen leise rüber zu dem großen Fenster. Träumerisch blickte er auf die hellleichtende Stadt unter ihm, während er den heutigen Tag Revue passieren ließ.

 

Er hatte die ganze Zeit über ein Lächeln in seinem Gesicht gehabt, bis er rüber zu seinen schlafenden Freund sah. Michael musste sich zwangsläufig fragen, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn Stefan nicht den Unfall gehabt hätte. Wie wäre ihr Tag dann verlaufen?

 

Und vor allem, was hätten sie wohl jetzt im Moment gemacht? Der Blonde konnte es sich schon denken. Er hätte Stefan vermutlich gegen die Wand gepresst und er hätte sich nicht einmal gewehrt. Alleine der Gedanke, dass der Braunhaarige dies nun sehr wohl tun würde, machte Michael plötzlich wieder traurig, so wie er sich seit Wochen durchgehend fühlte. Was wäre wenn? Er würde es wohl nie erfahren. Tränen stiegen in seinen Augen auf, auch wenn es neuer Rekord war, denn er hatte seit gestern Abend nicht mehr geweint.

 

Schließlich schlich der Ältere genauso leise wie zuvor zurück zum Bett und legte sich vorsichtig neben Stefan. Liebevoll deckte er ihn noch zu, damit er es so warm und kuschelig wie nur möglich hatte. Danach drehte sich Michael auf seine Seite um den Jüngeren beim Schlafen zu beobachten. Seit langem schlief der Blonde in dieser Nacht etwas besser als sonst üblich.

 

Doch am nächsten Morgen wachte der Ältere mit einem Problem auf. Mit einem großem, harten Problem, das einfach nicht weggehen wollte. Stefan lag halb ausgedeckt neben ihm. Da er gestern zu müde gewesen war, um sich noch einen Pyjama anzusehen, lag er halb nackt da und schlief wie ein Engel.

 

Einen Fuß hatte er zu seinen Oberkörper angewinkelt, es sah fast so wie eine Stellung aus, die Michael des Öfteren benutzt hatte um ihn zu befriedigen. Seine Lippen waren in einen Schmollmund zusammen gepresst, welche der Blonde am liebsten mit seinen berührt hätte.

 

Er gab seinen muskulösen Rücken ungewollt zur Schau und auch seinen Hals, das sanfte Fleisch in das Michael so oft zart hineingebissen hatte. Nur die dünne Schicht seiner kurzen Boxershorts trennte den Älteren von dem süßen Hintern seines besten Freundes, welcher mit seinen kleinen, gekringelten Härchen aussah, wie ein zarter Pfirsich. Er müsste nur das dünne Material seine Hüfte runter streifen und da er selbst schon bereit war, könnte er ihn an Ort und Stelle so befriedigen wie Stefan es gerne mochte.

 

Michael musste sich zusammenreißen, um seine Hände bei sich zu behalten. Denn er würde seinen Freund nie berühren, wenn er dies nicht wollte. Oh Gott, wie peinlich und unangenehm wäre dieses Szenario nur. Womöglich würde er den Kleinen halb zu Tode erschrecken. Er würde ihn nie dazu zwingen, ganz gleich wie geil er auf ihn war.

 

Aber es war dennoch ein Problem, ein Problem das Michael so schnell wie möglich beseitigen musste. Noch bevor Stefan aufwachen würde. Deshalb verschwand der Blonde schnell im Bad um sich unter den warmen Duschstrahlen selbst zu befriedigen, so wie er dies damals in Bischofshofen getan hatte.

 

Seit Stefans Unfall hatte er sich selbst nicht mehr berührt, doch die Versuchung den Körper seines besten Freundes wieder so nahe zu haben war einfach zu viel für ihn gewesen. Es tat schon fast weh, als er gegen die Fließen der Dusche spritzte und erleichtert darüber, dass seine Erektion nun endlich verschwand sich mit seinen Händen gegen die Mauer stützte.

 

Seit seinem Sturz hatte Michael so gut wie gar kein Verlangen sich selbst zu befriedigen, außer wenn er viel Zeit mit Stefan verbracht hatte, ihn lange genug gesehen hatte, ihn vielleicht sogar berührt hatte. Aber wenn Michael dann wieder alleine und ungestört war, sich dann hätte befriedigen können, war dieses Verlangen wieder komplett verschwunden.

 

Alleine nur der Gedanke an den Kleinen ließ ihn kommen, aber kaum war dieses schöne Gefühl auch schon wieder vorbei, kullerten bereits die ersten Tränen über seine Wangen. Es tat so weh, so unheimlich weh Stefan so nahe zu sein, aber doch so fern. Michael hatte kein Interesse ihn jemand anderen, er wollte nur ihn, sein Körper wollte nur ihn. Er vermisste ihn.

 

Stefan hatte von all dem nichts mitbekommen, da er erst aufwachte, als sein Freund geduscht aus dem Bad herauskam. Er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber heute war der Blonde schon wieder etwas nachdenklicher und weniger gut gelaunt als gestern. Dennoch genoss er die letzten gemeinsamen Stunden mit seinen Zimmerkollegen, bevor er wieder in seine einsame Wohnung und auch in seine Traurigkeit zurückkehren musste.

 

Die nächsten paar Tagen waren eine der schlimmsten überhaupt bisher. Denn Michael dachte ernsthaft darüber nach mit dem Springen aufzuhören, sodass er von hier weit weg konnte. Es konnte nicht so weiter gehen wie bisher, denn er konnte nicht mehr mit Stefan gemeinsam in einen Zimmer sein.

 

Er würde jeden Tag in der Früh so eine Erektion wie in Barcelona haben und irgendwann würde es Stefan mitbekommen und den Gesichtsausdruck von ihm wollte er sich nicht einmal vorstellen. Natürlich könnte er Alexander einfach bitten, dass er ein Einzelzimmer bekam, aber das würde nicht wirklich etwas ändern, außer dass er seinen Freund nur damit kränken würde.

 

Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, zum Schutz von Stefan. Was ist wenn er sich einmal für nur eine Sekunde nicht unter Kontrolle hatte und über den Kleinen herfallen würde? Michael wollte den Jüngeren nie wehtun, verletzten oder Gott behüte missbrauchen. Er wollte es wirklich nicht, aber er war sich zur selben Zeit auch nicht sicher, ob dies nicht irgendwann passieren würde.

 

Mit dem festen Entschluss dies wirklich durchzuziehen, ging Michael diesen Abend schlafen und hatte den schlimmsten Albtraum aller Zeiten. Er stritt sich mit Stefan so schlimm und laut wie noch nie zuvor. Er schrie ihn an, dass er ihn in Ruhe lassen sollte und endlich verschwinden sollte. Dass er nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben möchte, dass sie keine Freund mehr waren.

 

Er zog weit weg aus seiner Heimat in ein fremdes Land. Das Skispringen hatte er schon lange aufgegeben und auch zu seiner Familie hatte er aufgrund seines Verhaltens keinen Kontakt mehr.

 

Eines Tages aber rief ihm seine Mutter dennoch an und erzählte ihm von Stefans Tod. Michael konnte nichts darauf erwidern, woraufhin seine Mutter schloss, dass er gar nicht mehr wüsste, wer dieser Stefan war. „Du weißt schon. Stefan, Stefan Kraft. Ihr wart mal beste Freunde.“

 

Der Blonde konnte sich noch erinnern, wie er in seinen Traum zu schreien und weinen begonnen hatte, bevor er zu Boden ging und in ein tiefes Loch fiel. Doch dies war kein Traum mehr gewesen, denn schweißgebadet und schreiend wachte Michael plötzlich auf und fand sich in seinem Schlafzimmer wieder.

 

Er brauchte ein paar Augenblicke um sich wieder zurecht zu finden. Um zu entscheiden, was nun Wirklichkeit war und was nur Traum war. Schließlich vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf.

 

Nein, er konnte nicht weg von hier. Er konnte nicht weg von Stefan. Er würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn dem Kleinen etwas zustoßen würde. Er musste doch bei ihm bleiben, auf ihn aufpassen. Nein, wegzulaufen war keine Lösung. Michael musste hier bleiben und sehen wie er damit zu Recht kommen wird.


	42. Chapter 42

Es war nicht einfach, aber irgendwie schaffte es Michael sich von Tag zu Tag zu kämpfen. Auch wenn er nie vorankam, immer nur rückwärts. Jeder neue Tag bestand aus denselben Elementen. Michael trainierte, aß so viel dass sein Körper gerade noch funktionieren konnte, trainierte, weinte sich die Augen aus, trainierte, schlief und trainierte noch mehr um sich abzulenken.

 

Er fühlte sich als wäre er in ein tiefes Loch gefallen aus dem er nicht mehr hinaus klettern konnte. Nichts machte ihn mehr Spaß oder brachte ihn zum Lachen. Mit Ausnahme von Stefan natürlich. Auch wenn es ihm noch immer schmerzte in die so vertrauten Augen seines besten Freundes zu sehen und er sich nach wie vor an nichts erinnern konnte.

 

Es war nun Anfang Juli und alle prophezeiten dem Blonden voraus, dass er beim Sommer Grandprix unschlagbar sein würde. Denn auch wenn es ihm seelisch noch so schlecht ging, war Michael körperlich in seiner Höchstform.

 

Natürlich würde Stefan an den Sommersprüngen noch nicht teilnehmen, dies war unmöglich, aber er wollte zumindest dabei sein und zusehen. Der Kleine trainierte schon wieder fleißig um seinen Traum näher zu kommen.

 

Es fühlte sich dennoch so falsch an, auch wenn die beiden miteinander trainierten sie doch in zwei komplett verschiedenen Liegern spielten. Michael vermisste es mit Stefan gemeinsam zu trainieren, aber er sah wie sehr sich der Jüngere anstrengte und sein bestes gab, auch wenn seine Übungen nur die Aufwärmübungen des Älteren waren.

 

Und wie die anderen es vorausgesehen hatten, gewann Michael die ersten Wettkämpfe mit Leichtigkeit. Aber keine seiner Siege munterten ihn auch nur in irgendeiner Weise auf. Im Gegenteil, es fühlte sich alles nur noch schlimmer, so falsch an.

 

Seine ganze Verfassung war auf ihren Tiefpunkt angekommen. Michael spielte sogar ein paar Mal mit dem Gedanken sich selbst zu verletzten, um endlich einmal wieder etwas anderes fühlen zu können. Auch wenn dies nur ein anderer Schmerz sein würde, der nur für kurze Zeit anhalten würde. So verzweifelt war er noch nie zuvor gewesen.

 

Es wurde alles nur noch schlimmer, als Stefan ihn eines Nachmittags erzählte, dass er mit Lisa zusammen ziehen wollte. Der Zeitpunkt schien passend zu sein, da er noch immer Zeit brauchte um wieder fit zu werden und deshalb für so etwas wie einen Umzug nun Zeit hatte. Für Michael brach erneut eine Welt zusammen als ihn Stefan dies mit diesem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen erzählte.

 

Aber auch sein Beschützerinstinkt meldete sich mal wieder, da der Kleine doch nicht alles alleine schleppen konnte denn er wusste, dass ihn Lisa nicht helfen würde. Deshalb bot er seinen besten Freund natürlich seine Hilfe an, auch wenn ihm alleine der Gedanke die gemeinsame Wohnung von den beiden einrichten zu helfen übel werden ließ. Aber er würde sein Versprechen nicht brechen. Er würde für seinen Freund da sein wann auch immer ihn brachen wird.

 

An manchen Tagen fühlte es sich für Michael an, als würde er gar nicht mehr leben. Er vermied jeglichen Kontakt zu anderen, da ihn sowieso niemand helfen konnte. Er konnte es schon nicht mehr hören, wenn jemand fragte wie es ihm ging oder jemand zu ihm kommen könnte wann auch immer er reden möchte. Doch Michael wollte mit niemanden reden, er wollte doch nur seinen Stefan zurück haben und diesen Wunsch konnte ihn niemand erfüllen.

 

Eigentlich wollte Michael gar nicht, aber er wusste, dass er sich zusammenreißen musste da sich seine Familie nur noch mehr um ihn Sorgen machen würde, wenn er nicht zu der Feier heute am Abend erscheinen würde. Es war eine Familienfeier zu welcher der Blonde überhaupt keine Lust hatte, aber dennoch schleppte er sich dorthin und gab sein bestes nicht seine wahren Gefühle Preis zu geben.

 

Aber irgendwann konnte er sie nicht mehr zurück halten, als er etwas eigentlich Banales gesehen hatte, als er sein Instagram Feed gecheckt hatte. Stefan hatte ein Foto von sich und Lisa gepostet. Sie küssten sich und Michael musste sich fragen, ob die beiden jemals auch so glücklich ausgesehen hatten oder ob er es sich im Nachhinein nur alles einbildete.

 

Alleine nur dieses Foto war schon zu viel für ihn. Er musste raus aus dem lauten, stickigen Raum, sofort. Der Blonde brauchte frische Luft und verschwand deshalb nach draußen, wo er sich auf einer Treppe nieder ließ und versucht wieder normal zu atmen.

 

Aber lange blieb er leider nicht alleine, denn seine zwei Brüder hatten gesehen wie er raus gestürmt war und vor allem hatten sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen. Sie riefen nach ihm als sie ihn in der Dunkelheit suchten, aber auch wenn Michael sie beide gehört hatte, antwortete er ihnen nicht. Er wollte alleine sein.

 

Doch leider fanden sie ihn dennoch zusammengesackt auf den Stiegen sitzend, sein Gesicht kreidebleich und sein Körper zitterte stark. Alexander setzte sich neben ihm und nachdem er anfangs etwas gezögert hatte, legte er schließlich dennoch seinen Arm um seinen älteren Bruder und zog ihn an sich ran, sodass er sich an ihm anlehnen konnte.

 

Michael rebellierte nicht, ließ sich sogar in den Armen seines kleineren Bruders für einen kurzen Moment fallen. Stefan kniete sich vor Michael hin und beäugte anfangs seine beiden jüngeren Brüder, bevor er den Blonden vorsichtig fragte „Was ist los, Michi?“

 

Seine Stimme klang sehr schwach und zitterte auch, nicht so wie Michael wollte, dass sie klang. „Nichts ist los. Es ist alles in Ordnung.“ Log er seine Geschwister mal wieder an. Die beiden Hayböck Brüder tauschten kurz einen vielsagenden Blick aus, bevor Stefan erneut vorsichtig sagte „Aber Michi, du weinst.“

 

Der Blonde hatte dies selbst überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, doch sein älterer Bruder hatte Recht. Die klaren Tränen kullerten nur so seine Wangen hinunter, ohne dass er dies überhaupt bemerkt hatte. Etwas beschämt versuchte er sie mit den Ärmel seines Shirts weg zu wischen, aber die nächsten Tränen liefen bereits schon wieder wie kleine Flüsse aus seinen roten Augen.

 

„Du kannst es uns sagen, Michi.“ Flüsterte Alexander ihm zu, während er ihn näher an sich heran drückte. „Ja, du weißt doch, du kannst uns alles sagen.“ Ermunterte ihn auch Stefan und Michael hätte es ihnen beinahe wirklich anvertraut, er hätte ihnen beinahe wirklich alles erzählt.

 

Doch in der letzten Sekunde verschloss er sich wieder vor allem und jedem. Er konnte es einfach nicht. „Ihr würdet es nicht verstehen!“ Schrie Michael sie an, nachdem er sich gewaltsam aus Alexanders Griff gelöst hatte. So schnell er konnte rannte er von ihnen und seinen Problemen davon.

 

Seine Brüder schienen diesen Vorfall offenbar auch ihren Eltern erzählt zu haben, denn Michaels Mutter machte sich zum Schluss schon solche Sorgen um ihn, dass sie eines Tages weinend vor seiner Wohnungstür stand. Da dieser Anblick auch für ihn zu viel war, nahm Michael sie in den Arm und versicherte der verzweifelten Frau, dass sie keine Angst zu haben brauchte, denn es war alles in Ordnung. Auch wenn dies eine große Lüge war.

 

Jeder bekam mit, dass es dem Blonden nicht gut ging. Seine Eltern, Brüder, Freunde, Trainer, Therapeuten, Teamkollegen und natürlich auch Patrick, welchen er einmal anschrie, dass sie endlich alle aufhören sollten ihn zu fragen was mit ihm los ist. Er konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen.

 

Alle wussten, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Entweder sprachen sie ihn gar nicht erst darauf an oder wenn sie es taten dann nur einmal, da sie Michael dann immer genervt anschnauzte oder sogar anschrie.

 

Und eines Tages kam schließlich auch Stefan auf ihm zu. Es musste so kommen. Michael wusste nicht, ob die anderen ihn darauf angesetzt hatten oder ob er von alleine kam. Aber ihm war bewusst, dass der Kleine seine Veränderung auch mitbekommen hatte, auch wenn der Ältere in seiner Gegenwart immer versuchte wie der Alte zu sein.

 

Aber ihre Freundschaft fühlte sich seit Stefans Unfall so anders an. Sie war nicht mehr so innig wie früher. Ein anderes innig als nach der Tournee natürlich, aber ihre freundschaftliche Beziehung war ganz einfach nicht mehr dieselbe. Michael verbarg etwas vor seinem Freund, ein sehr großes Geheimnis sogar und irgendwie fühlte es sich so an, als würde auch Stefan etwas vor ihm verbergen.

 

Vielleicht fühlte der Kleine einfach auch, dass es nicht mehr so war wie früher, dass etwas Unausgesprochenes zwischen ihnen war und er ihn nicht mehr alles anvertrauen wollte.

 

„Bist du glücklich, Michi?“ Fragte der Braunhaarige ihn vorsichtig mit einer besorgten Stimme. Michael ermahnte sich selbst, dass er versuchen musste seine Gefühle besser zu unterdrücken und sie in Zukunft nicht mehr zu zeigen, damit endlich alle aufhören würden ihn Löcher in den Bauch zu fragen und sie sich nicht mehr um ihn sorgten.

 

„Es geht mir gut.“ Antwortete der Blonde seinen Freund schließlich, auch wenn dies nicht seine Frage war und es auch eine Lüge war. Stefan nickte nur seinen Kopf, denn er wusste, dass sein bester Freund log. Dennoch sagte er nichts weiter.

 

„Bist du glücklich?“ Michael musste es einfach wissen. „Ja.“ Sagte Stefan, bevor sein Blick zu Boden ging und er etwas verunsichert hinzufügte „Ich denke schon.“


	43. Chapter 43

Michael hatte seine Gefühle nun so gut in Griff bzw. konnte er sich so gut verstellen, dass alle glaubten es ginge ihm wieder gut. Doch wie es in seinem Inneren aussah wusste natürlich niemand. Da sich Patrick mehr mit Stefan als mit ihm auseinander setzte, schenkte der Mann den Blonden auch nicht mehr so viel Aufmerksamkeit, worüber er nicht nur dankbar sondern auch froh war. Denn Michael wusste, dass wenn ihn der Mann lange genug wieder ausquetschen würde, er wieder seine wahren Gefühle zeigen würde und dann würde wieder alles von vorne beginnen.

 

Michael gewann fast jedes Springen über den Sommer, weshalb sich niemand mehr fragte wie es ihm ging. Alle gingen davon aus, dass wenn er gut sprang es ihm auch gut ging. Er wurde von allen gelobt und eine großartige Season wurde ihm vorhergesagt. Doch den Blonden interessierte dies nicht wirklich. Seit dem Gespräch mit Stefan hatte er seine Gefühle wieder besser unter Kontrolle und ließ sich von außen hin nichts anmerken, sodass die sorglichen Gesichter seiner Familie und Freunde verschwanden.

 

Er hatte sich so gut wie möglich unter Kontrolle, auch in den wenigen Nächten, die die beiden Zimmerkollegen zusammen verbracht hatten. Es war beinahe alles wie früher. Sie spielten Karten, sahen sich Videos auf ihren Handys an oder sahen sich gemeinsam Filme an. Zu seinem Glück hatten sie bis jetzt immer Einzelbetten gehabt, sodass sie sich während der Nacht nie zu nahe kamen. Auch das Problem am Morgen hatte er gut im Griff, wortwörtlich.

 

Es war eben noch nicht so oft vorgekommen, dass die beiden gemeinsam in einem Zimmer schliefen, weshalb der Kleine bis jetzt noch nichts von seinen morgendlichen Aktivitäten unter der Dusche mitbekommen hatte oder dem Ständer, den er jeden Morgen nach dem Aufstehen hatte. Hierzu musste Michael sich unbedingt noch etwas einfallen lassen, denn dies konnte nicht so bleiben.

 

Auch wenn die beiden Zimmerkollegen so des Öfteren Zeit zusammen verbrachten, war es für Michaels Geschmack noch immer viel zu wenig. Er hatte den Kleinen einfach gerne in seiner Nähe, dies hätte er auch gewollt auch wenn die beiden nie zusammen gekommen wären.

 

Früher haben sie besonders im Sommer viele verschiedene Aktivitäten, vor allem draußen bei schönen Wetter unternommen. Da Stefan aber körperlich leider noch immer nicht ganz fit war und sehr viel Zeit mit trainieren und Therapien verbringen musste, war Michael oft alleine unterwegs. Er fehlte ihm, er fehlte ihm als Freund.

 

Natürlich waren sie immer noch Freunde, aber es war nun alles anders. Vor ein paar Wochen war das österreichische Skispringerteam auf einem Gala Abend eingeladen und so wie die letzten Abende zuvor, an denen sie Anzug tragen mussten, konnte Stefan seine Fliege nicht binden.

 

Natürlich half Michael ihm dabei gerne. Er hoffte nur, dass der Jüngere nicht merken würde, wie sehr seine Finger zitterten und wie laut sein Herz schlug, als er ihm so nahe war. Der Kleine sah im Anzug einfach zu gut aus. Sexy und süß zur selben Zeit, das konnte nur Stefan und machte Michael verrückt. An diesem Abend musste sich Michael deshalb besonders zurück halten.

 

Mitte Juli fragte Stefan ihn, ob er nicht mit ihm und ein paar anderen gemeinsam auf das Electric Love Festival gehen wollte. Michael war noch nie der Typ für Festivals gewesen und auch weil Stefan in der Mehrzahl sprach, also er und noch ein paar andere, lehnte er die Einladung seines Freundes ab. Er war im Moment nicht in Stimmung dazu sich mit andere als den Kleinen zu treffen und zum Feiern war ihm schon gar nicht zumute.

 

Stefan verstand, natürlich verstand er, er kannte seinen besten Freund. Dennoch sagte er, dass er es schade fand und er ihn gerne dabei gehabt hätte. Auch Daniel hätte sich wieder einmal gefreut ihn zu sehen.

 

Bei diesen Namen verkrampfte sich Michaels Bauch so dermaßen, dass ihm sogar schlecht wurde. Nicht nur der Gedanke, dass Stefan zusammen mit Daniel auf das Electric Love Festival ging und so vermutlich das Band zwischen den beiden nur noch stärker wurde, sondern auch weil Michael vor einigen Tagen erfahren hat, dass Daniel in der nächsten Saison in ihrem Team mitspringen wird.

 

Er hatte eigentlich keinen Grund den jungen Mann zu hassen, aber er tat es trotzdem. Michael hatte noch immer Angst, dass er und Stefan sich zum Schluss besser verstehen würden als sie beide und der Kleine ihn nicht mehr brauchen würde. Vielleicht wollte Stefan sogar Michael gegen Daniel eintauschen und lieber ihn als neuen Zimmerkollegen haben in der kommenden Saison. Und damit, dass der Blonde seinen Freund nun abgesagt hatte, gab er Daniel sogar noch eine Chance dies zu verwirklichen.

 

Michael hasste sich selbst, er war doch wirklich zu dumm für alles. Warum konnte er nicht einfach ja sagen, er hätte Zeit mit Stefan verbringen können, so kostbare Zeit die er in den letzten Wochen sowieso nicht mit ihm gehabt hatte. Er musste einsehen, dass er ihn nicht mehr ganz für sich alleine haben konnte. Die Einzige Möglichkeit mit dem Jüngeren Zeit zu verbringen war es in Kauf zu nehmen, dass auch andere dabei sein würden. Der Ältere stand sich die meiste Zeit über selbst im Weg und er hasste es, dass er nicht so spontan sein konnte wie der Braunhaarige.

 

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm immer sehr viel Spaß entging, nur weil er zu verklemmt war sich auf etwas Neues einzulassen und einfach mal los zu lassen und eben Spaß zu haben. Als Strafe trainierte Michael den ganzen Nachmittag über, setzte seinen Körper die ganze Zeit über unter Druck und das bis spät in den Abend hinein. Um halb zwölf ließ er sich schließlich nach einer kurzen Dusche in sein Bett fallen, aber selbst nach dem anstrengenden Training kam er nicht zur Ruhe.

 

Er lag mit ausgestreckten Armen und Beinen auf seiner Bettdecke und starrte nachdenklich auf die Decke. Auf einmal, Michael erschrak beinahe selbst, setzte er sich rasch auf und griff nach seinem Handy, das neben ihm auf dem Bett lag, und tippte schnell eine Nachricht darin ein ‚Steht das Angebot noch?‘

 

Und bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte oder seine Meinung zum hundertsten Mal heute Abend ändern konnte, schickte der Blonde die SMS an Stefan ab. Erst danach bemerkte er, dass es bereits halb eins geworden war. Und was zum Teufel sollte sich der Jüngere nun wohl von ihm denken?

 

Vielleicht hatte er ihn mit seiner Nachricht bereits aufgeweckt, aber spätestens morgen Früh würde er sich fragen was diese Nachricht mitten in der Nacht eigentlich sollte. Warum schickte er ihn um halb eins eine SMS, wenn ihm dies nicht die ganze Zeit über beschäftigt hätte? Wie sollte er nun das wieder erklären?  
  
Michael wusste genau, dass sich nicht nur die anderen fragten was mit ihm los war, sondern natürlich auch Stefan. Und Aktionen wie diese verstärkten das Ganze nur noch. Es durfte doch keiner mitbekommen wie schlecht es ihm doch eigentlich ging und vor allem warum, und schon gar nicht Stefan.

 

Doch bevor er sich noch mehr Gedanken darüber machen und sich auch noch mehr dafür hassen konnte, vibrierte auf einmal sein Handy neben ihm. Schockiert sah Michael auf den leuchtenden Bildschirm, als er las, dass er eine Nachricht von Stefan bekommen hat. Schnell öffnete er die Nachricht und seine Augen folgten rasch den Worten ‚Natürlich :) Ich freu mich, dass du doch mitkommen willst. Melde mich morgen bei dir, gute Nacht!‘

 

Michael konnte es nicht fassen wie schnell der Jüngere ihn geantwortet hatte und das um diese Uhrzeit noch. Fast so als hätte der Kleine auf seine Nachricht gewartet, auch wenn Michael zur selben Zeit wusste, dass das Blödsinn war. Dennoch war ihm das Ganze noch immer peinlich, weshalb er nichts mehr zurück schrieb, sondern endlich erschöpft schlafen ging.

 

Am kommenden Samstag fuhren sie alle gemeinsam wie ausgemacht zu dem Festival am Salzburgring. Und wenn Michael wirklich ehrlich war, dann gefiel es ihm dort sogar. Gregor, Daniel und ein weiterer von Stefans Freunden waren heute Fahrer, so dass Michael dieses Mal auch etwas Trinken konnte.

 

Es war eine super Stimmung und das auch wenn es erst Nachmittag war. So viele junge, gut gelaunte und auch betrunkene Leute auf einen Haufen hatte er noch nie gesehen. Die Sonne schien auf sie herunter, es war fast schon zu heiß, weshalb sich alle freuten als die Sonne schließlich unter ging. Michael versuchte so viel Spaß wie nur möglich zu haben, auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass er es eigentlich gar nicht verdient hatte.

 

Zum Schluss musste er auch zugeben, dass Daniel eigentlich ganz in Ordnung war. Vielleicht sollte er sich nächstes Mal selbst ermahnen, wenn er wieder jemanden beurteilte bevor er ihn oder sie überhaupt kennen gelernt hatte. Der junge Mann war wirklich ganz nett und es machte überhaupt nicht den Anschein, als wollte er Michaels Platz als Stefans neuer bester Freund einnehmen.

 

Der Blonde plauderte sogar einige Zeit lang mit Daniel während sie ein Bier tranken, auch Stefan gesellte sich irgendwann zu ihnen. Als es dann dunkel wurde und der Alkoholpegel der meisten schon ziemlich hoch war, begann die Party erst richtig. Michael tat sich etwas schwer so wie Stefan und die anderen zur Musik zu tanzen und zu hüpfen, weshalb er die meiste Zeit über im Hintergrund blieb.

 

Der Ältere blieb immer am Rand der Gruppe und sah ihnen beim Feiern zu, vor allem Stefan. Der Kleine sah heute wieder so niedlich aus in seiner braunen Shorts und seinem schwarzen Shirt, er sah so glücklich aus. Und das machte Michael auch glücklich. Doch wie gern würde er jetzt zu ihm rüber gehen und seine Arme um ihn schlingen. Ihn fest an sich drücken und ihn von hinten seine vom Alkohol gerötete Wange küssen.

 

Michael wurde aus seinen Tagträumen gerissen, als Stefan zu ihm rüber sah und er ihn dieses breite Grinsen schenkte. Er hatte ihn auf frischer Tat ertappt, wie der Ältere ihn beobachtet hatte. Anhand seiner schwächelnden Reaktionsfähigkeit erkannte Michael, dass er für heute bereits genug getrunken hatte und jetzt wohl besser damit aufhören sollte.

 

Als ein Weltbekannter DJ begann aufzulegen, suchte sich die Gruppe einen neuen Platz in der Nähe des Ausgangs, wo nicht so viele Menschen waren wie an ihrem vorherigen Platz. Denn sie hatten das Gefühl als ob die ganzen Festival Besucher auf einmal auf die Mainstage gestürmt kamen.

 

Stefan hatte Platzangst und auch Michael musste zugeben, dass ihm das Gerempelt, die stickige Luft und die vielen Menschen nicht gefielen. Außerdem viel ihnen das Tanzen hier wo mehr Platz war auch wieder leichter.

 

Um drei Uhr morgens machte sich die kleine Gruppe dann am Weg zu ihren Autos. Die Musik spielte immer noch, aber sie wollten sich die riesige Menschenmenge ersparen, wenn das Festival vorbei sein würde und alle zum Ausgang hinströmen würden. Wie alle anderen marschierten sie auch durch den kleinen Tunnel, durch welchen man eigentlich nur in eine Richtung gehen durfte.

 

Da aber die Stage auf der anderen Seite des Tunnels soeben geschlossen hatte, wollten einige zur Main Stage rüber und missachteten das Gebot, weshalb es zu einer ziemlichen Drängelei kam. Zum Schluss waren so viele Menschen in den kleinen Tunnel, dass sogar etwas Panik ausbrach.

 

Da Michael und Stefan die letzten ihrer Gruppe waren, verloren sie ziemlich schnell den Anschluss an die anderen. Natürlich wusste der Ältere über die Platzangst seines Freundes Bescheid, weshalb er sie, als es immer schlimmer wurde, beide stoppte, Stefan gegen die Betonwand lehnte und ihn schützend von der Menschenmenge abschirmte.

 

Auch dem Älteren war die ganze Situation nicht mehr geheuer, als er über seine Schultern zu seinem kleinen Freund zurück sah. Bei seinen Anblick drehte er sich schnell um, lehnte seine Hände links und rechts von Stefans Kopf gegen die Wand, um ihn etwas mehr Platz zu geben, so viel wie eben noch möglich war.

 

Michael konnte genau sehen wie schnell der Braunhaarige bereits atmete, da ihm die Situation überforderte und auch panisch machte. Er musste ihn hier raus bringen, da er auch nicht wollte, dass er vielleicht sogar noch verletzt wird. Die beste Lösung war mit dem Strom zu schwimmen, auch wenn es sie wieder an den Anfang des Tunnels bringen würde.

 

„Komm mit, Kleiner. Ich bring dich hier raus.“ Versicherte ihn der Blonde, bevor er die Hand seines besten Freundes nahm und ihn rasch ins Freie brachte. Wieder in Sicherheit lehnte sich Stefan gegen einen Essenswagon, um sich etwas zu beruhigen. Nachdem sich Michael versichert hatte, dass er in Ordnung war, bestellte er ihm schnell eine Wasserflasche.

 

„Hier trink das, Kleiner.“ Sagte er, als er ihm die Flasche überreichte. Noch immer besorgt musterte der Ältere seinen Zimmerkollegen. „Geht’s wieder?“ Fragte Michael, nachdem der Jüngere die Hälfte ausgetrunken hatte und die Flasche dann seinen Zimmerkollegen zurück reichte, der sie dann austrank. „Ja.“ Es war zaghaft und auch ziemlich leise, aber dennoch nickte Stefan.

 

„Gut. Ich versuch mal Gregor zu erreichen.“ Ließ der Blonde seinen besten Freund wissen, während er sein Handy aus der Tasche holte und die Nummer ihres Teamkollegen auswählte. Doch Gregor hob nicht ab. Michael versuchte es auch bei Daniel, da sie vorhin Nummer getauscht hatten. Doch auch er war nicht zu erreichen.

 

„Wir finden sie schon. Und wenn nicht gehen wir einfach zu den Autos. Irgendwann werden sie auch dort auftauchen oder vielleicht warten sie sogar schon auf uns.“ Versuchte Michael den Jüngeren zu beruhigen. „Komm, gehen wir.“

 

„Aber.. Ich kann nicht..“ Stotterte Stefan panisch, weshalb ihn der Blonde rasch unterbrach „Wir müssen da auch nicht mehr durch. Wir gehen einfach außen rum, siehst du.“ Michael zeigte auf den Umweg rund um den Tunnel, woraufhin der Braunhaarige rasch zustimmend nickte.

 

Sie gingen also diesen Umweg, doch die Menschenmenge am Festivalausgang war leider unvermeidbar, aber auch nicht so schlimm wie vorhin im Tunnel. Dennoch griff Michael wieder nach Stefans Hand, da er ihn nicht verlieren wollte. Außerdem achtete keiner darauf und es sah auch niemand und selbst wenn wäre es den Blonden egal gewesen. Denn er durfte den Kleinen jetzt nicht verlieren.

 

Als sie endlich draußen angekommen waren und den kleinen Berg hochsahen, den sie rauf musste um zum Parkplatz zu gelangen und auch die Menschenmenge die nach oben aber auch nach unten strömte, hatte Michael plötzlich eine Idee.

 

Anstatt den Weg zu nehmen, erzählte er seinen Freund, dass er eine Abkürzung über die Wiese wüsste, auch wenn er hier selbst erst heute Nachmittag zum ersten Mal gegangen war. Natürlich wusste dies auch Stefan, aber er sagte nichts, da er ganz genau wusste warum sein Freund diese sogenannte Abkürzung nehmen wollte.

 

Die Abkürzung stellte sich nur als großer Umweg heraus und auch der Anstieg zum Parkplatz wurde dadurch nur noch steiler. Zum Schluss mussten die beiden Freunde nur mehr darüber lachen, vielleicht war es aber auch die Menge an Alkohol, die sie im Blut hatten, die sie so sehr lachen ließ, dass Stefan zum Schluss gar nicht mehr weiter gehen konnte.

 

Michael witzelte, ob er ihn rauf tragen sollte, woraufhin der Jüngere meinte, dass er doch schon viel zu viel getrunken hätte um sie beiden heil nach oben zu bringen. Empört meinte der Ältere, dass dies nicht stimmte, er sie locker beide noch immer nach oben bringen könnte und er selbst doch viel mehr intus hatte. Zum Schluss willigte Stefan den Vorschlag seines Freundes ein ihn das Gegenteil beweisen zu können.

 

Der Kleine hüpfte auf den Rücken des Älteren, der ihn dann Huckepack rasch nach oben brachte, so wie er es versprochen hatte. Michael rannte sogar mit Stefan am Rücken, doch der Jüngere war immer sicher, denn er würde immer auf ihn aufpassen. Oben dann doch etwas außer Atem angekommen, ließ er den Braunhaarigen wieder auf den Boden zurück.

 

Dadurch dass die beiden besten Freunde die ganze Zeit über von Herzen gelacht hatten, war auch Stefan ziemlich außer Atem, doch das hinderte sie nicht daran sich weiterhin gegenseitig anzustrahlen. Sie sahen sich beide überglücklich an und auch als Stefan dann seinen Blick hinter Michael schweifen ließ, konnte der Ältere nicht aufhören ihn anzusehen. Er liebte sein Lächeln einfach zu sehr.

 

„Michi, schau mal.“ Sagte der Kleine mit großen Augen, woraufhin der Blonde seinen Blick folgte. Auch er war erstaunt über die Aussicht, die sie hier oben über das Festival Gelände hatten. Alles leuchtete, blinkte und strahlte. Das Riesenrad in der Mitte, die überdimensionale Bühne, die vielen Scheinwerfer die bis in den Nachthimmel hinein schienen, die riesige Menschenmenge die zu dem Beat tanzte und hüpfte.

 

Und dann auch noch diese tolle Musik dazu. Es sah einfach atemberaubend aus. Und dann begriff Michael plötzlich etwas, als er daran dachte, dass er erst gar nicht hierher kommen wollte „Ich weiß nicht warum ich Idiot so einen Freund wie dich überhaupt verdient habe, Kleiner.“ Es platzte einfach so aus ihm heraus, aber es war die Wahrheit.

 

Überrascht darüber sah ihn Stefan fragend an. „Aber Michi, wovon redest du?“ Wollte er von ihn wissen. „Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, dann wär ich jetzt nicht hier und würde das hier alles nicht sehen. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst dann hätte ich heute Abend nicht so viel Spaß gehabt. Und ich Idiot wollte am Anfang nicht mitkommen.“

 

Verständlich aber auch mitfühlend sah ihn der Jüngere mit einen leicht geneigten Kopf an. „Ach, Michi. Ich glaub wenn sich einer von uns beiden das fragen muss, dann bin das ja wohl ich. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du mein bester Freund bist.“ Der Ältere bekam bei den Worten seines Zimmerkollegen eine Gänsehaut und ungewollt fühlte er die Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen.

 

„Ich.. ich bin dein bester Freund?“ Er musste nachfragen, er musste ganz einfach sicher sein, dass er sich soeben nicht verhört hatte. „Michi. Was ist los? Natürlich bist du mein bester Freund. Was hättest du denn gedacht?“ Stefan lächelte zwar, seine Frage war aber dennoch ernst gemeint.

 

Etwas beschämt zuckte Michael mit seinen Schultern, bevor er etwas leiser sagte „Naja.. Ich dachte da du und Daniel.. ich mein ihr zwei versteht euch doch so gut und.. vielleicht sogar besser als wir beide.“ Stefans Gesichtsausdruck wurde weich wie Butter, als er zu seinen Freund hinauf sah.

 

„Aber, Michi. Ja, ich verstehe mich mit Daniel gut, aber nicht so gut wie mit dir. Und auch wenn ich ihn schon länger kenne, bist du mir noch immer wichtiger. Wir haben schon so viel miteinander erlebt.“ Ja, das hatten sie wirklich, dachte sich Michael während er für einen Moment wieder diese unendliche Traurigkeit in sich spürte, da sich der Kleine an die Hälfte nicht mal mehr erinnern konnte.

 

„Auch wenn ich mich nicht mehr an alles daran erinnern kann.“ Stefan lachte dabei und es überraschte den Älteren, als auch er selbst lachen musste. „Du bist und bleibst mein bester Freund, Michi. Egal was passiert. Daniel ist nicht du.“ Versicherte der Braunhaarige ihn noch einmal und seine Augen leuchteten dabei.

 

Die beiden Zimmerkollegen sahen sich für einige Augenblicke tief in die Augen, bis Stefan noch einmal fortfuhr mit „Und ich weiß, dass ich dir alles erzählen kann. Und du kannst mir auch alles erzählen, Michi. Wenn du ein Problem hast kannst du immer zu mir kommen, ich höre dir zu.“ Plötzlich wurde dem Älteren heiß und dies kam definitiv nicht vom Alkohol.

 

„Möchtest du mir vielleicht etwas erzählen?“ Fragte der Kleinere vorsichtig, denn er wusste, dass irgendetwas mit seinen besten Freund nicht in Ordnung war. Natürlich wusste Stefan das. Sogar ein Blinder hätte gesehen, dass es den Blonden nicht gut ging. Nur wie schlecht wusste bis jetzt nur er selbst.

 

Michael blieb stumm, hielt aber den Augenkontakt zu seinen besten Freund. Die beiden waren so vertieft, verloren in den Augen des anderen, dass sie den Bann nicht einmal brachen, als das Feuerwerk über ihren Köpfen in die Luft stieg. Sie hielten den Augenkontakt, sahen sich gegenseitig überwältigt an, zerstörten nicht das imaginäre Band, das sie beiden zusammen hielt.

 

Das sanfte Licht des Feuerwerks am Himmel erstrahlte Stefans Gesicht. Seine dunklen Augen leuchteten, seine Wangen waren noch immer errötet vom Alkohol und seine Mund war ein Spalt breit geöffnet. Michael konnte ganz einfach nicht anders, als seine zarten Lippen für einen kurzen Augenblick zu bewundern. Wie gerne würde er ihn jetzt küssen.

 

Und dann plötzlich passierte es. Der Blonde wusste nicht, ob er es sich in seinen Rausch nur eingebildet hatte, aber hat Stefan seine eigenen Lippen ebenfalls für eine halbe Sekunde lange angestarrt? Wollte er ihn etwa auch.. küssen?

 

Der Kleine hatte ihn gefragt, ob er ihn etwas erzählen möchte. Oh Gott, wie viel Michael ihn doch so gerne erzählen würde. Doch auch wenn es so viel gab, brachte er im Moment kein einziges Wort heraus. Er wusste nicht wo er anfangen und wo aufhören sollte. Es gab einfach zu viel, dass er ihm so gerne sagen würde.

 

Und vor allem würde er ihm so gerne diese drei, wunderschönen Worte zuflüstert. _Ich liebe dich._ Michael sagte es zwar nicht laut, aber er dachte sie in diesem Moment. Immer und immer wieder. Doch auch wenn er kein Wort heraus brachte, könnte er ihn vielleicht zeigen, was er ihm sagen wollte, was er für den Kleinen empfand.

 

Die Verbindung zwischen den beiden Freunden war noch immer da und stärker denn je. Stefan konnte seine Augen nicht von dem Älteren lassen und er wich auch nicht zurück, als Michael langsam begann sich nach vorne zu lehnen, Millimeter für Millimeter. Sie musterten sich gegenseitig neugierig aber auch etwas ängstlich.

 

Der Blonde wollte gerade seinen Kopf zur Seite neigen, sich zu seinem besten Freund ganz runter zu beugen um ihre Lippen endlich zu vereinen, als jemand von hinten an Stefan zerrte und mit einer schrillen Stimme schrie „Hier seit ihr. Wir haben euch schon die ganze Zeit über gesucht. Wo wart ihr verdammt noch mal?“

 

Und plötzlich war der Moment vorbei. Die Magie des Augenblicks war vorüber und Michael schlug die Realität wieder hart mitten ins Gesicht. Das Feuerwerk, welches er erst jetzt bewusst wahrnahm, explodierte noch immer über ihren Köpfen, während Lisa genervt auf Stefans Antwort wartete.

 

Der Jüngere sah ebenfalls verwirrt und aus dem Moment gerissen aus, weshalb er einige Sekunden seine Freundin überfordert ansah. Auch der Blonde starrte sie an und erst nach einigen Augenblicken bemerkte er Gregor und Manuel hinter ihr. Die beiden Männer sahen Michael etwas geschockt, aber auch entschuldigend an. Sie schienen zu wissen, welchen einmaligen Augenblick sie soeben zerstört hatten.

 

Da Stefan noch immer nichts raus gebracht hatte, meinte Lisa schließlich, dass es ihr eigentlich egal war und sie nur mehr von hier weg wollte. Sie packte den Braunhaarigen am Handgelenk und zerrte ihn davon, weg von Michael. Stefan sah nochmal über seine Schulter zurück zu seinem besten Freund.

 

Der Blick war eine Mischung aus Verwirrung, Schock und vielleicht auch Enttäuschung, den er Michael zuwarf. Aber vermutlich bildete er sich die Enttäuschung in seinem Gesichtsausdruck nur ein, denn er selbst war untröstlich und am Boden zerstört.

 

Dies wäre seine Chance gewesen den Kleinen zu sagen oder zumindest zu zeigen wie viel er für ihn empfand. Wie wichtig er ihn war, wie sehr er ihn doch liebte. Dies war vermutlich seine einzige Chance gewesen und die war nun vorbei, genauso wie diese Nacht, das Feuerwerk und Michaels letzte Hoffnung. So eine Gelegenheit würde er nie wieder bekommen, denn er wusste, dass er sich das nie wieder trauen würde.

 

Tränen bildeten sich bereits in seinen Augen, als er zusehen musste wie Stefan von ihm weg ging, er seinen Arm um seine Freundin legte und sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter lehnte. Es war vorbei, das war es. Und dem Blonden war es noch nie so sehr bewusst gewesen wie in diesem Moment. Er würde Stefan nie wieder haben können.

 

Da Michael noch immer erstarrt einfach so mitten in der Wieso da stand und überfordert seinen besten Freund nachsah, kamen Gregor und Manuel an seine Seite geeilt und fragten, ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung sei. Die Lippe des Älteren zitterte bereits und er musste seine Tränen runter schlucken, bevor er den beiden mitteilte „Hättet ihr uns nicht eine Minute später finden können.“

 

Ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten, marschierte Michael mit einen gesenkten Kopf davon und ließ seinen Tränen in dem Schutz des Nacht freien Lauf. Er konnte und er wollte sie im Moment auch gar nicht zurück halten, auch wenn er wusste, dass er von seinen beiden Freunden beobachtet wurde.

 

Als sie alle bei den Autos angekommen waren, waren seine Tränen wieder getrocknet, dennoch war der Größere über die Dunkelheit dankbar. Gregor fuhr Stefan, Lisa und Michael nach Hause und es musste auch so kommen, dass die beiden Zimmerkollegen gemeinsam auf der Rückbank saßen.

 

Lisa war nur kurze Zeit später bereits eingeschlafen, Gregor blieb stumm, tat so als würde er der Musik aus dem Radio lauschen und auch Stefan sagte kein Wort. Michael versuchte mit aller Kraft seine Tränen zurück zu halten, während er aus dem Fenster sah.

 

Als er Stefans Blick auf ihn ruhen fühlte, drehte er sich zu seinem besten Freund rüber und sah ihn schüchtern und auch etwas beschämt an. Doch als sich ihre Augen trafen formten die Lippen des jüngeren sein übliches süßes Lächeln, auch wenn in seinem Blick nun auch etwas Mitleid gegenüber dem Älteren war.

 

Michael gab sein bestes um ein nicht allzu gequältes Lächeln zurück zu geben, was ihm dann auch mehr oder weniger gelang, bevor er seinen Blick wieder von dem Kleinen abwenden musste, damit er nicht die Tränen über den Rand seiner Augen fallen sah. Stefan hatte keine Ahnung wie sehr er ihn liebte und er durfte es auch nie erfahren.


	44. Chapter 44

Es war Ende August, als der Tag gekommen war, an dem Stefan heute das erste Mal nach seinem Sturz wieder springen sollte. Der Kleine wollte nicht allzu viele Zuschauer dabei haben, aber wen er unbedingt dabei haben wollte war sein bester Freund.

 

Michael fragte ihn, ob es ihm lieber wäre mit rauf zum Balken zu gehen oder ob er besser unten auf ihn warten sollte. Der Jüngere antwortete sicher, dass es ihm lieber wäre, wenn er unten im Auslauf stehen würde, denn dann würde ihm das wegstoßen vielleicht etwas leichter fallen.

 

Nachdem der Blonde seinen Zimmerkollegen alles Gute gewünscht hatte, ihn auch nochmal gut zu gesprochen hatte, dass er es schaffen wird und ihn aufbauend auf die Schultern geklopft hatte, stellte er sich in den Auslauf der Kleinschanze und wartete angespannt auf seinen Freund.

 

Michael wusste, was dieser eine Sprung für ihn bedeutete. Falls er sich nicht trauen sollte oder sogar etwas schief gehen sollte, dann würde es das letzte Mal sein, dass er sich vom Balken abstößt. Mit Bauchweh und großer Sorge beobachtete der Blonde Stefan von unten.

 

Als der Kleine dann am Balken Platz nahm, war er schon jetzt sehr stolz auf ihn. Einerseits wollte er zu ihm hinauf schreien, dass er es lassen sollte, denn Michael konnte es nicht noch einmal mitansehen, falls der Jüngere stürzen sollte, aber andererseits wollte er ihn entgegen schreien, dass er es schaffen wird und er an ihn glaubte.

 

Doch das Beste war im Moment den Jüngeren einfach in Ruhe zu lassen. Aber dennoch konnte es Michael nicht fassen, als sich Stefan dann nach mehreren Minuten endlich abstieß und den Schanzentisch hinunter raste.

 

Mit angehaltenen Atem und weit aufgerissenen Augen beobachtete der Blonde seinen besten Freund, als er nach so langer Zeit wieder in die Lüfte stieg. Sein Sprung war nicht weit oder gut und er setzte auch keinen Telemark, aber er landete sicher und ohne zu stürzen.

 

Michael konnte es nicht fassen, er hatte es wirklich geschafft. Überglücklich und erleichtert rannte der Ältere seinen jüngeren Freund entgegen und dieser stürzte mit seiner Restgeschwindigkeit in seine Arme.

 

„Du hast es geschafft, Kleiner. Ich wusste du es kannst. Ich bin so stolz auf dich.“ Erzählte ihm der Größere überwältigt. Sein bester Freund war so unglaublich. Nach all dem was passiert war hatte er es wieder zurück geschafft. Dies war ein so großer Schritt für ihn.

 

Michael wollte gerade die Umarmung lösen, als er mitbekam, dass der Kleine vor Freude und Erleichterung in seinen Armen bitterlich weinte und sich an ihn klammerte. All die Angst, der Druck und die Sorgen waren nun aus seinem Körper verschwunden und sie hinterließen so tiefe Spuren, dass sein ganzer kleiner Körper kräftig zitterte.

 

„Ist schon gut, Kleiner. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du hast es so toll gemacht.“ Versuchte Michael ihn zu beruhigen, während er mitfühlend über seinen Oberarm strich. Stefan war nun zurück und er würde es allen zeigen.

 

Der Jüngere wollte diesen großen Triumph feiern, weshalb sich Michael und er für heute Abend zehn Uhr verabredeten. Der Jüngere würde ihn abholen und sie würden gemeinsam etwas Trinken gehen. Dem Blonden gefiel die Idee, da die beiden schon länger nichts mehr alleine unternommen hatten.

 

Doch als er dann den Audi des Braunhaarigen seine Einfahrt rauffahren sah und vor allem Lisa auf dem Beifahrersitz neben Stefan, verging seine Vorfreude in nu. Natürlich, was hätte er sich denn auch anderes erwarten sollen. Natürlich war die blonde Tussi auch dabei.

 

In der Disco kamen dann auch noch einige andere Freunde, größtenteils von Stefans Seite dazu. Michael fragte sich was er hier überhaupt noch zu suchen hatte, es deprimierte ihn hier alles nur noch mehr. Er war gerade ernsthaft am Überlegen, ob er Stefan nicht sagen sollte, dass er sich ein Taxi nach Hause nehmen würde, da der Kleine ihn hier sowieso nicht vermissen würde, als sich eine große, schlanke Frau sehr auffällig neben ihn hinstellte.

 

Die junge Frau mit den langen, blonden Haaren redete auf Michael ein, auch wenn er ihr keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und er auch nicht einmal zuhörte. Es war mehr als offensichtlich was sie von ihm wollte, aber er ignorierte sie total. Stefan wurde auf die beiden aufmerksam und lächelte seinen besten Freund mit einen vielsagenden Lächeln an.

 

Michael tat es im Herzen weh, dass Stefan, der eigentlich noch immer sein fester Freund war, wollte dass er etwas mit dieser Tussi anfangen sollte. Es würde ihn vermutlich sogar glücklich machen, dies konnte er zumindest von seinem Lächeln entnehmen. Eigentlich sollte der Kleine doch genauso eifersüchtig sein seinen festen Freund mit einer anderen zu sehen, so wie Michael auf Lisa eifersüchtig war.

 

Er konnte den Gedanken und auch die nervige Anwesenheit der blonden Frau nicht mehr ertragen und verschwand ohne etwas zu sagen in Richtung Toilette. Michael machte sich am Weg nach draußen, um hier endlich abzuhauen. Er würde Stefan vom Taxi aus eine Nachricht schreiben, dass es ihm Leid tat aber er nach Hause fahren musste, da es ihm nicht gut ging. Und dies war noch nicht einmal gelogen.

 

Doch bevor er zur Tür hinaus treten konnte, holte ihn Stefan plötzlich ein und hielt ihn zurück. Überrascht fragte er ihn, wo er hin wollte und ob es ihm gut ging. Michael nickte nur seinen Kopf und sagte, dass er schon müde sei, auch wenn dies nicht Stefans ganze Frage beantwortete.

 

Ihm nur eine Nachricht über seinen Verbleib zu schreiben hörte sich so viel einfacher an als ihm ins Gesicht zu lügen, deshalb sagte Michael nichts und sah stattdessen auf seine Schuhe. „Was sollte das eigentlich vorhin?“ Wollte Stefan nun von ihm wissen.

 

Verwirrt sah Michael zu seinen besten Freund auf, woraufhin dieser ihm erklärte „Ich mein die Blonde von der Bar. Es war mehr als offensichtlich was sie von dir wollte und naja, schlecht sah sie auch nicht gerade aus.“ Witzelte der Braunhaarige, aber es kam nicht bei dem Größeren an.

 

Er zuckte nur leblos seine Schultern und begutachtete weiterhin seine Schuhe. „Ich dachte du stehst auf Blonde.“ Sagte Stefan mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem Zimmerkollegen. Dieses Mal aber erzählte ihm Michael die Wahrheit, wenn er ihn in die Augen sah und sagte „Ich steh nicht mehr auf Blonde. Sondern auf Braunhaarige.“ Am liebsten hätte er Stefan angeschrien, dass er auf ihn und nur auf ihn stand, aber dies behielt er natürlich für sich. Doch dann fragte der Jüngere etwas, dass Michael die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ.

 

„Bist du eigentlich jemals mit Sonja zusammen gekommen? Ist etwas aus euch geworden?“ Entsetzt sah der Blonde den Kleinen mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Er konnte es nicht fassen, denn bis heute war keine seiner Erinnerungen zurückgekommen. Und das aller erste an das er sich nun endlich wieder erinnern konnte, war Sonja.

 

Warum nur? Es gab so viele wunderschöne Momente an welche Stefan sich hätte erinnern sollen, aber doch nicht daran. Michael war sprachlos und konnte seinen Schock auch gegenüber Stefan nicht verstecken, auch wenn dieser nicht wusste, was er falsches gesagt hatte, dass ihn sein bester Freund nun so schockiert ansah.

 

Er musste weg, Michael musste einfach weg von hier. Es war zu viel für ihn und da Stefan ihn den Ausgang versperrte musste er in die andere Richtung. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit, wenn drei von Stefans Freunden auf ihn zukamen und ihn ein Glas in die Hand drückten und ihn etwas fragten.

 

Ziellos ging der Blonde geistesabwesend durch die Disco, bis er an eine Bar anstieß und sich dort ein alkoholisches Getränk kaufen musste. Er musste einfach, denn dieser Schmerz war einfach nicht mehr zu ertragen. Er trank, ohne Ziel und ohne Halt. Michael hätte dies schon viel früher versuchen sollen.

 

Er trank ein Glas nach dem anderen, solange bis er seinen Schmerz damit betäubte. Er konnte sich denken, dass Stefan ihn bereits suchte oder der Kleine hatte ihn bereits vergessen und feierte seinen heutigen Triumph ohne ihm weiter. Was auch immer es war, es war sowieso egal, denn Stefan war nicht mehr _sein_ Stefan. Und er würde es auch nie wieder werden.

 

Schon seit langem hatte er aufgehört zu zählen sein wievieltes Glas dies schon war, wenn ihm gegenüber von der Bar drei Männer beobachteten und offensichtlich über ihn redeten. Michael versuchte die Drei zu ignorieren, konnte dies aber nicht mehr wenn sie plötzlich neben ihm standen und sagten „Du bist doch der Hayböck, oder?“

 

Michael sah sie argwöhnisch an, bevor er sich wieder seinem Getränk widmete. „Wo ist denn dein kleiner Freund, der Stefan?“ Fragte ein anderer mit einer belustigten Stimme. Doch auch dieses Mal antwortete der Blonde nichts, versuchte die drei Männer wieder zu ignorieren.

 

„Ach ja, der ist doch gestürzt.“ Sagte nun auch der Dritte der Gruppe in einen sarkastischen Tonfall, als täte ihm dies Leid. Michael ballte seine rechte Hand bereits schon zu einer Faust, denn es war ihm egal was die anderen über ihn selbst dachten oder sagten, aber wenn sie anfingen über Stefan zu reden, dann konnte er sich nicht mehr zurück halten.

 

„Oh ja, der hat es dabei sogar noch zusammengebracht, dass er jetzt noch hässlicher aussieht als vorher.“ Scherzte einer der Drei, bevor er lauthals zu lachen begann, aber das fiese Lachen verging ihm schnell wieder, wenn Michael ihn mit voller Wucht mit seiner Faust ins Gesicht schlug.

 

An das Nächste konnte er sich gar nicht mehr so genau erinnern. Er wusste noch, dass er drei, vier, fünf oder vielleicht sogar noch öfters auf einen der drei zugeschlagen hatte. Auch Michael selber bekam einige Schläge ab, aber den Schmerz fühlte er im Moment einfach nicht.

 

Wie konnten diese Männer nur so über seinen besten Freund reden? Sie kannten ihn doch gar nicht und wussten nicht wie er war oder was ihm der Kleine bedeutete.

 

Einer der drei Männer lag bereits am Boden, während die andern beiden noch immer auf Michael losgingen. Plötzlich wurden die zwei Männer von Securities zurückgezogen und auch jemand hinter Michael versuchte ihn von den beiden weg zu zerren. Doch er konnte sich wieder aus dem Griff gewalttätig befreien und wollte gerade wieder auf die zwei Männer losgehen, wenn plötzlich Stefan vor ihm stand.

 

Der Braunhaarige versuchte seinen besten Freund mit aller Kraft davon abzuhalten und erst nach langen Sekunden, die sein betrunkenes Hirn brauchte um zu realisieren, dass es auch Stefan gewesen war, der ihn zurück gehalten hatte und den er weh getan hatte um wieder frei zu kommen, stand nun vor ihm mit diesem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck.

 

„Michi. Hör auf damit!“ Flehte der Jüngere ihn verzweifelt an. Und erst jetzt begriff Michael was er hier getan hatte. Beschämt und auch verwirrt konnte er den Blick seines besten Freundes nicht mehr standhalten und rannte von ihm davon nach draußen.

 

Die frische, kalte Luft war wie ein erneuter Schlag ins Gesicht. Halb benommen vom Alkohol und von den Schlägen, stolperte Michael weiter weg, wo keine Straßenbeleuchtung mehr war und so ihn auch keiner sehen konnte, wenn er sich am Gehsteig nieder ließ.

 

Was war nur in ihm gefahren? Ja, die drei hatten Stefan beleidigt, aber deswegen musste er doch nicht gleich so ausrasten. So war er doch sonst nicht. Aber was war schon normal seitdem Stefan den Unfall hatte. Stefan.

 

Was der Kleine wohl jetzt über ihn dachte. Er hatte seinen Abend ruiniert und sich noch nicht einmal dafür entschuldigt oder dafür, dass er ihn wehgetan hatte. Gerade als Michael geglaubt hatte alles halbwegs im Griff zu haben, entglitt ihm alles wieder und dieses Mal war es sogar so schlimm, dass er verstand wenn sein Zimmerkollege nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte.

 

Der Blonde versuchte nach dieser Erkenntnis seine Tränen zu unterdrücken, während er vorsichtig mit dem Ärmel seines Shirts das Blut aus seinem Gesicht weg wischte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er auch diesen Schmerz. Er begutachtete gerade das viele Blut auf dem Stoff seines Ärmels, wenn sich ihn jemand näherte.

 

Es war Stefan. Der Ältere war ernsthaft überrascht ihn zu sehen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, aber vermutlich wollte er ihn nur sagen wie dumm das alles von ihm war und auch wie peinlich. Doch als der Jüngere an seiner Seite angekommen war, fragte er in seinem gewohnten Tonfall „Darf ich mich zu dir setzten?“

 

Michael nickte nur und beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel heraus wie sich der Braunhaarige schließlich neben ihn auf den Gehsteig setzte und ihn mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Besorgnis musterte.

 

Der Blonde zuckte überrascht zusammen, als er plötzlich Stefans Finger unter seinem Kinn fühlte, als dieser seinen Kopf in seine Richtung zog, sodass er seine Verletzung ansehen konnte. Stefan suchte mit seiner rechten Hand nach einem frischen Taschentuch in seiner Hosentasche und tupfte anschließend vorsichtig das Blut von Michaels Mund und Nase weg.

 

Die ganze Zeit über starrte ihn Michael wortlos an. Der Kleine schien nicht böse auf ihn zu sein, so sorgfältig, schon fast liebevoll kümmerte er sich um ihn. „Verrätst du mir was das sollte?“ Fragte der Braunhaarige schließlich, während er noch immer das Blut von Michaels Gesicht entfernte.

 

Als er damit zufrieden schien, ließ er wieder von ihn ab und der Ältere schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf, bevor er sich wieder von ihm weg wendete. Stefan seufzte neben ihm laut, bevor er mit einer besorgten Stimme sagte „Ich möchte dir doch nur helfen, Michi. Ich weiß doch, dass etwas mit dir nicht stimmt. Aber wenn du es mir nicht sagst, kann ich dir auch nicht helfen.“  
  
Dieses Gespräch erinnerte Michael an die Nacht in Oberstdorf. Stefans Worte spiegelten fast seine eigenen von damals. Der Blonde wusste noch genau, wie hilflos er sich damals gefühlt hatte, als Stefan sich so vor ihm verschlossen hatte und auch nicht darüber sprechen wollte. Doch dieses Mal ging es wirklich nicht anders, auch wenn der Blonde nicht wollte, dass sich sein Freund nun genauso fühlte.

 

Erneut schüttelte der Ältere seinen Kopf, bevor er ihn mit einer leisen Stimme wissen ließ „Du würdest es nicht verstehen, Stefan.“ Verzweifelt suchte der Kleine Augenkontakt mit ihm herzustellen, aber als dies nicht klappte, flehte er ihn beinahe an mit „Dann hilf es mir doch zu verstehen, Michi. Bitte. Ich will dir doch nur helfen.“

 

Der Blonde atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus, schloss dabei sogar die Augen, da er wusste, dass er seinen besten Freund nicht alles verheimlichen konnte und nun etwas sagen musste. Denn er konnte ihn so nicht sehen. Stefan machte sich nämlich große Sorgen um ihn.

 

„Die Typen haben etwas gesagt. Etwas über dich. Aber ich werde dir nicht sagen was. Ich will nicht, dass du das hörst.“ Endlich erzählte er ihm einen Teil der Wahrheit und anders als Michael es sich erwartete hatte, sah der Jüngere erleichtert, fast schon froh darüber aus.

 

„Ach, Michi.“ Sagte Stefan in einer einfühlsamen Stimmlage, bevor er nach seiner rechten Hand griff und sie vorsichtig drückte. „Du wirst wohl immer auf mich aufpassen, was?“ Fragte der Jüngere, auch wenn er die Antwort dazu bereits kannte.

 

Natürlich würde der Blonde immer auf seinen kleinen Freund Acht geben, ihn beschützen. Er liebte ihn doch so sehr. Die beiden besten Freunde sahen sich in die Augen, denn Michael schämte sich nun nicht mehr so sehr darüber was er getan hatte und war einfach nur erleichtert, dass der Jüngere nicht böse auf ihn war.

 

Stefans Hand lag noch immer auf Michaels, seine Nähe und seine Wärme zu spüren tat so unendlich gut und auch ihr Augenkontakt wurde noch nicht gebrochen, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und plötzlich verschwand das dankbare Lächeln von Stefans Lippen und er sah ihn an als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal in seinen Leben sehen.

  
Dann wurde sein Blick sanfter, seine Augen begannen zu leuchten und er sah ihn beinahe genauso an wie damals. Damals als er auch noch verliebt in seinen besten Freund war. Michael bekam plötzlich das große Verlangen Stefans zarte Wangen zu berühren, sie mit seinen Händen einzurahmen um ihn zu sich zu ziehen und ihn zärtlich zu küssen.

 

Der Ältere bekam bei diesem Gedanken und den Anblick des Kleinen eine Gänsehaut und ein kalter Schauer rannte seinen Rücken runter, sodass sein ganzer Körper zu kribbeln begann. Es war wahrscheinlich nur der viele Alkohol in seinem Blut, der ihn dies alles fühlen ließ und er es sich auch einbildete, dass Stefan ihn ansah als wollte er genau das Gleiche mit ihm tun.

 

Mit einen half offenen Mund beobachtete Michael sein Gegenüber, wartete auf den nächsten Schritt des Kleinen ab, aber es geschah nichts. Doch auch wenn sie sich nur gegenseitig tief in die Augen sahen, war es perfekt. Es war so ein schöner Augenblick, der für beide hätte ewig dauern hätte können.

 

Doch dann wurde ihre Verbindung plötzlich abrupt getrennt, wenn eine schrille, Michael leider nur zu bekannte Stimme, nach seinen besten Freund rief. „Ach hier bist du.“ Sagte Lisa genervt, als sie den Braunhaarigen endlich gefunden hatte. „Oh mein Gott, wie siehst du denn aus?“ Fragte sie entsetzt, als sie Michaels Gesicht und das Blut sah.

 

Auch wenn es dem Blonden egal war was Lisa von ihm hielt, versuchte er dennoch erneut das restliche Blut mit seinen Ärmel wegzuwischen. Stefan erklärte Lisa inzwischen, dass es nur ein kleiner Zwischenfall war und alles gut war. Der Blonden schien die Geschichte ziemlich egal zu sein, weshalb sie auch nicht weiter nachfragte und stattdessen sagte, dass sie wieder hinein wollte.

 

Sie zog Stefan bereits an seinen Arm wieder in Richtung Eingang, als der Kleine zu Michael zurück sah und plötzlich stehen blieb. Michael wusste, was der Jüngere fragen wollte, doch bevor er seine Frage überhaupt stellen konnte sagte er bereits „Ich nehme mir ein Taxi. Wir sehen uns.“

 

„Was? Nein, Michi. Ich bring dich natürlich nach Hause.“ Erwiderte Stefan schnell, woraufhin der Ältere antwortete „Ist schon gut, Stef. Ich nehme mir ganz einfach ein Taxi. Bleib du hier und feiere noch ein wenig.“ Lisa wollte den Braunhaarige gerade wieder Richtung Eingang schleifen, wenn dieser sich von ihren Griff befreite und erneut sagte „Nein, ich bring dich nach Hause, Michi.“

 

„Was? Aber ich will noch hier bleiben. Du hast es doch gehört, er nimmt sich doch e ein Taxi.“ Sagte Lisa empört und ich wenn sie so tat als könnte Michael sie nicht hören, bekam der Blonde dennoch jedes Wort mit.

 

„Ach, es ist doch sowieso langweilig hier. Außerdem sind wir gemeinsam hier her gekommen und wenn Michi nach Hause möchte, dann bring ich ihn auch heim.“ Antwortete Stefan ihr mit einer starken Stimme, die ihr sagen sollte, dass dies sein letztes Wort war. Er schien genervt von ihrer Art zu sein und stellte ihr das Ultimatum nun mit ihnen mit zu kommen oder ohne ihm hier zu bleiben und später diejenige zu sein, die mit dem Taxi nach Hause fährt.

 

Entsetzt sah Lisa Stefan nach, als dieser Richtung Michael marschierte und in seiner Hosentasche bereits nach den Autoschlüssel suchte. Schließlich folgte ihm die Blonde beleidigt und warf den Größeren einen bösen Blick zu, als sie an ihm vorbei stolzierte. Es hätte Michael wirklich nichts ausgemacht sich ein Taxi zu nehmen, aber das sein bester Freund darauf bestand ihn sicher nach Hause zu bringen, brachte den Älteren zum Grinsen, während er hinter den beiden nachging.

  
Es war nicht seine Absicht gewesen, dass die beiden nun deswegen stritten oder Lisa zumindest beleidigt auf Stefan war und er nicht fassen konnte, dass sie es nicht verstand und auch noch hier bleiben wollte, wenn sein bester Freund doch nach Hause wollte.

 

Keiner sagte ein Wort während der Fahrt. Die junge Frau sah noch immer angefressen aus dem Fenster und Michael konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen. Es war ein schönes Gefühl zu wissen, dass er Stefan noch immer so viel bedeutete, dass wenn es um ihn ging sogar Lisa manches Mal zweitranging war.

 

Als der Braunhaarige dann seinen Audi vor Michaels Wohnung parkte, wollte sich dieser soeben verabschieden, wenn der Jüngere sagte, dass er ihn mit rauf begleiten würde. Deshalb murmelte der Blonde nur ein schnelles Tschüss als er ausstieg, welches Lisa so und so nicht erwiderte und ging dann mit Stefan gemeinsam nach oben.

 

Der Blonde wunderte sich warum der Kleine dies tat, fragte sich aber nicht länger sondern war froh noch ein paar Worte mit ihm alleine wechseln zu können. „Tut mir leid wegen Lisa.“  Entschuldigte sich Stefan. Die Entschuldigung war ernstgemeint, aber er war sichtlich genervt von ihrer unmöglichen Art.

 

„Schon okay.“ Sagte Michael über seine Schulter, als sie die Stiegen hinauf marschierten. Er war es doch von ihr gewöhnt und erwartete sich auch gar nichts anderes mehr. „Ja.. Ähm..“ Stotterte der Jüngere plötzlich und nachdem er sich geräuspert hatte, sagte er seinen besten Freund endlich, was er ihn eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit über erzählten wollte.

 

„Wir werden jetzt doch nicht zusammen ziehen.“ Michael, der gerade seinen Schlüsselbund nach dem Richtigen für seine Wohnungstür absuchte, ließ diesen schockiert fallen und sah seinen Freund überrascht an.

 

„Was? Wieso denn das?“ Fragte der Größere, während er den Bund vom Boden aufhob. „Ich weiß es nicht genau. Es passt gerade nicht so gut. Lisa, sie.. sie ist manches mal..“ Begann der Kleine wieder zu stottern und Michael konnte sich selbst nicht mehr zurück halten, wenn er fragte „Behandelt sie dich nicht gut?“

 

Der Braunhaarige sah seinen Zimmerkollegen überrascht an, da er nicht wusste, dass Michael bereits darüber Bescheid wusste. „Nein.. Ich meine, sie ist.. Sie ist manches Mal ziemlich schwierig und.. Ich weiß auch nicht.“ Versucht Stefan ihm zu erklären, denn der Kleine sprach niemals schlecht über andere. Er sah immer nur das Gute in ihnen.

 

Michael nickte schließlich, während er sich auf die Zunge biss um ihn nicht zu sagen, dass er sie besser loswerden sollte. Dann herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden. Beinahe schon eine etwas unangenehme Stille, weshalb Michael nun seine Wohnungstür aufsperrte und nachdem er sich geräuspert hatte sagte „Na dann komm gut nach Hause. Und fahr vorsichtig.“

 

Stefan nickte und gab seinen Zimmerkollegen so das leise Versprechen auf sich aufzupassen. Der Blonde wollte gerade in seine Wohnung eintreten, wenn der Kleine ihn noch einmal zurück hielt, als er seinen Namen sagte. Der Ältere drehte sich zu ihm um, er stand noch genauso da wie vorhin.

 

„Ich wollte dir nur noch einmal danken dafür was du heute für mich getan hast. Und ich meine nicht nur auf der Schanze, sondern auch dass du mich mal wieder verteidigt hast und dafür sogar eine blutige Nase kassiert hast.“ Sagte Stefan ehrlich mit einen Grinsen im Gesicht.

 

Auch Michael musste lächeln, während er sich mit seinen Fingern vorsichtig über seine Nase strich, die nach dem festen Schlag noch immer ziemlich wehtat. „Gern geschehen.“ Erwiderte er, bevor Stefan begann rückwärts weg zugehen und ihm noch wünschte „Gute Nacht, Michi.“

 

„Gute Nacht, Kleiner.“ Der Braunhaarige lächelte ihn nochmals liebevoll an, bevor er die Treppen runter verschwand. Michael sah ihm nach, sogar noch Sekunden später, als er gar nicht mehr zu sehen war. Wie gern hätte er ihn jetzt nur geküsst und ihm gesagt wie viel er ihn bedeutete.

 

Aber als er dann den Audi des Jüngeren wegfahren hörte, ging auch Michael endlich hinein. Er war entsetzt wie schlimm er aussah, als er sich im Spiegel sah. Nicht nur blutverschmiert, sondern auch seine Augen sahen von dem vielen Alkohol von heute Nacht schrecklich aus. Er hatte sich bereits das Gesicht gewaschen, die Zähne geputzt und war auch bereits in seinen Pyjama geschlüpft, aber Michael konnte sich jetzt noch nicht ins Bett legen.

 

Stattdessen ging er nach draußen auf seinen Balkon und beobachtete die Sterne. Er fragte sich, ob es möglich ar, dass sich Stefan vielleicht sogar ein zweites Mal in ihn verlieben könnte. Natürlich wollte er ihn zu nichts zwingen und sich ihn nicht aufdringen, aber dies hatte er beim letzten Mal auch nicht getan und dennoch hatte sich der Kleine in ihm verliebt.

 

Aber vermutlich bildete er sich alles nur ein und Stefan war ihm heute Nacht nur ein genauso guter Freund gewesen wie früher. Vielleicht empfand er durch den Alkohol anders als sonst. Alles intensiver, denn nur wenn er daran dachte, wie ihn der Jüngere vorhin als sie draußen vor der Disco gesessen hatten angesehen hatte, brachte wieder dieses Kribbeln in seinen Bauch zurück.

 

Wenn Michael doch nur ein Zeichen bekommen würde. Ein Zeichen, dass Stefan tief in sich noch etwas für den Blonden empfand. Mehr als Freundschaft und Brüderlichkeit. So unendlich viel Liebe wie heute Nacht Sterne am Himmel waren. Der Ältere wartete vergeblich auf ein Zeichen. Vielleicht auf eine Sternschnuppen, aber nichts passierte.

 

Doch dann vibrierten sein Handy, das er mit nach draußen genommen hatte und war mehr als nur überrascht, als er am Bildschirm las, dass er eine Nachricht von Stefan bekommen hatte. ‚Bist du noch auf?‘ Wollte der Kleine wissen und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schrieb Michael ihm zurück ‚Ja. Wieso bist du noch munter? Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?‘

 

Gespannt wartete der Blonde auf Stefan nächste Nachricht und sein Herz begann in seiner Brust auf und ab zu hüpfen, wenn sein Handy wieder vibrierte. ‚Nein. Ich muss immer an den Sprung heute denken. Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen. Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich es schaffen würde. Danke nochmal, Michi. Ohne deiner Hilfe hätte ich das nie geschafft. Freu mich schon auf die neue Saison.‘

Die beiden schrieben eine halbe Ewigkeit hin und her. Sie träumten von den ersten Weltcup Springen, den vielen Stationen der nächsten Saison und erzählten einander, was sie gerne erreichen würden. Auch dass sie sich beide schon wieder freuten sich endlich wieder ein Zimmer zusammen zu teilen und denselben großen Spaß zu haben wie damals.

 

Michael saß die ganze Zeit über auf seinem Balkon und als es dann langsam aber doch begann hell zu werden, schrieb er den Kleinen, dass er nun besser schlafen gehen sollte. Auch Michael selbst war nun mittlerweile auch schon müde geworden. Stefan antwortete noch ein kurzes ‚Du hast Recht. Schlaf gut, Michi.‘, welches der Blonde rasch erwiderte, bevor er hinein ging und schnell mit einen glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen einschlief.


	45. Chapter 45

Es war nun Ende September geworden. Daran dass Stefan sich noch immer so gut wie an gar nichts erinnern konnte, hatte sich nichts geändert, aber auch nicht daran, dass seine und Lisas Pläne sich eine gemeinsame Wohnung zu suchen vorerst auf Eis gelegt waren.

 

Der Kleine sprach nie wieder von diesen Plänen. Es freute Michael, auch wenn es ihm für seinen Freund Leid tat, dass er mit der blonden Tussi schon wieder Schwierigkeiten hatte. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie sich nicht ändern würde, auch nicht nach Stefans Stürz.

 

Das ganze österreichische Team war im Moment mit dem Deutschen gemeinsam auf der letzten Trainingsstation, bevor die neue Saison wieder beginnen würde. Sie waren auf Trainingscamp in Finnland und hatten gerade einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich. Michael war bereits seit über zwei Stunden in seinem und Stefans gemeinsames Doppelzimmer, doch von dem Kleinen war keine Spur.

 

Natürlich hatte der Blonde versucht ihn zu erreichen, aber da der Braunhaarige sein Handy im Zimmer vergessen hatte und Michael nicht wusste wo er ihn suchen sollte, hatte er beschlossen hier zu bleiben und ungeduldig darauf zu warten, dass er Jüngere endlich zur Tür herein kommen wird.

 

Kurz vor elf Uhr abends öffnete sich endlich die Hotelzimmertür und Michael sprang schnell auf seine Füße und durchlöcherte seinen Freund sofort mit der Frage wo er so lange gewesen sei. Überrascht über seine Reaktion antwortete der Braunhaarige etwas überfordert „Ich war nur mit dem Andi noch was trinken. Wieso? Alles okay mit dir?“

 

Mit dem Andi also. Alleine wenn sich Michael dies nur vorstellte wurde ihm schon vor Eifersucht schlecht. Er war schon damals auf den gutaussehenden Deutschen eifersüchtig gewesen, aber heute nur noch mehr. Was ist, wenn Stefan plötzlich wieder klar wird, dass er nicht mehr auf Frauen, sondern auf Männer steht? Was ist wenn er sich anstatt in ihm in Andreas verliebt? Michael würde das nicht aushalten. Nicht noch einmal.

 

Damit dass Stefan und Lisa wieder ein Paar waren, hatte er sich bereits abgefunden, denn er wusste, dass wenn sie wegen dem Skispringen unterwegs waren, es nur sie zwei waren. Doch wenn Stefan mit Andreas zusammen kommen würde, dann würde er die beiden jeden Tag zusammen sehen und das würde er nicht schaffen. Er hatte schon so viel aufgeben müssen, er hatte ihn schon einmal gehen lassen müssen, doch das würde er nicht noch einmal schaffen. Er hatte ganz einfach keine Kraft mehr dafür.

 

Mittlerweile sah ihn Stefan besorgt an, da er noch immer auf seine Antwort wartete. „Ja, alles okay. Hab mir nur Sorgen um dich gemacht. Das ist alles.“ Sagte Michael in einer gleichbleibenden Stimmlage, fast so als wär es ihm egal, auch wenn ihm dies ganz und gar nicht war.

 

Ohne ein Wort mehr zu sagen, drehte sich der Größere um und legte sich wieder mit dem Rücken zu ihm in sein Einzelbett, worauf er sehr froh war dies zu haben. Er wusste, dass Stefan sich im Moment fragte was mit ihm los ist, aber der Kleine sagte nichts. Stattdessen ging er duschen und als er wieder aus dem Bad herauskam, tat der Blonde so als würde er bereits schlafen. Er wollte, nein er konnte heute nicht mehr mit Stefan reden. Eifersucht war ein so schreckliches Gefühl.

 

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Michael von einen leisen aber gut hörbaren Geräusch geweckt wurde. Es hörte sich an, als ob Stefan sich in seinem Bett laut hin und her bewegte und dazu noch ungewöhnliche Geräusche machte. Noch halb schlafend rubbelte Michael sich die Augen wach, bevor er über seine Schulter fragte „Stef?“  
  
Doch er bekam keine Antwort. Stattdessen begann der Kleine mit Händen und Füßen gegen die Matratze zu schlagen und flehte etwas in einer gequälten, ängstlichen Stimmlage. Michael konnte ihn nicht verstehen, aber dennoch wusste er, dass der Kleine nicht mit ihm sprach.

 

Der Blonde sah nun über seine Schulter, doch in der Dunkelheit konnte er nichts weiter erkennen, als dass sich der Jüngere schnell hin und her bewegte. „Stef? Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“ Wollte er erneut wissen, doch als auch dieses Mal wieder keine Antwort kam und Stefan immer fester und härter gegen die Matratze einschlug und er nun auch nicht mehr flüsterte, sondern laut zu wimmern und jammern begann, drehte der Blonde das kleine Licht auf seinen Nachttischkästchen auf, um endlich etwas sehen zu können.

 

Der Kleine in dem Bett neben ihn hatte seine Augen geschlossen, er schlief also noch und träumte anscheinend gerade von etwas, das ihm sehr mitzunehmen schien. Und noch bevor Michael etwas dagegen tun konnte begann der Jüngere mit seinen Beine zu treten und schrie aus tiefster Kehle auf.

 

Der Blonde erkannte dieses gequälte, ängstliche Schreien sofort. Stefan träumte gerade von seinem Unfall und den Schmerzen die er damals gehabt hatte, als er auf dem Eis zu liegen kam. Schnell riss Michael seine Decke weg und eilte zu seinem Freund rüber. „Kleiner.“ Sagte er entsetzt, während er ihn für die ersten Sekunden hilflos beobachten musste. Der Blonde fühlte sich im Moment so wie damals. Er war in Schock und überfordert.

 

Doch als Stefan ein weiteres Mal herzzerreißend aufschrie, erwachte der Ältere wieder aus seiner Schockstarre und wusste was zu tun war. Er begann Stefan an seinen Schultern zu rütteln, in der Hoffnung ihn so rasch wecken zu können. „Wach auf. Kleiner, wach auf.“ Sprach er zu ihm hinab, während er noch immer versuchte ihn verzweifelt wach zu bekommen. Er musste ihn so schnell wie möglich von seinem Elend erlösen.

 

„Stefan. Wach auf. Hey. Kleiner, mach die Augen auf. Sieh mich an.“ Versuchte Michael es erneut und dann endlich riss Stefan seine bereits glasigen Augen auf und starrte geschockt rauf zu seinem besten Freund. Seine Atmung war schnell und unregelmäßig, Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn und als plötzlich all die Farbe aus seinem Gesicht verschwand, half der Ältere seinen jüngere Freund sich aufsetzten.

 

Es sah so aus als müsste der Braunhaarige sich übergeben. Michael hatte Stefan sich schon oft übergeben gesehen. Es hätte ihn nichts ausgemacht, als er sich neben ihm auf den Boden hin kniete und sanft seinen Rücken rauf und runter streichelte. „Schon gut, Kleiner. Es war nur ein Traum. Es ist alles gut. Das wird schon wieder.“ Flüsterte er ihn zu um ihn ein bisschen zu beruhigen.

 

Der Größere fühlte unter seiner Handfläche, dass sein Freund schweißgebadet war und seine Haut durch die Anstrengung gerötete war. Nachdem Michael sichergestellt hatte, dass Stefan sich wohl doch nicht übergeben musste und er soweit in Ordnung war, dass er ihn kurz alleine lassen konnte, stand der Ältere auf um das Fenster zu öffnen.

 

Die frische, kalte Luft würde ihn gut tun. Danach eilte der Blonde ins Bad um ihn ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Dieses überreichte er den Jüngeren und sagte „Trink das, Kleiner. Nur ein bisschen. Du wirst dich danach besser fühlen.“ Mit einer zitternden Hand versuchte der Braunhaarige nach dem Glas zu greifen, aber da es ihm nicht gelingen würde, das Glas alleine zu seinen Lippen zu führen half Michael ihn fürsorglich.

 

Stefan trank es auf drei Schlucke aus, bevor er noch immer keuchend wieder davon abließ. Michael blieb ein paar Minuten neben Stefan am Bett sitzen und wartete geduldig ab, bis sich der Körper des Kleinen wieder langsam beruhigte. Als der Jüngere dann plötzlich neben ihm zu zittern begann, schloss Michael das Fenster wieder und suchte nach einen frischen Shirt für Stefan.

 

„Komm, Kleiner. Zieh das aus, ich helf dir auch.“ Sagte der Größere gutgemeint, woraufhin Stefan willig seine Arme hob und der Blonde das verschwitzte Shirt über seinen Kopf zog, nur um es mit einem neuen, trockenen zu ersetzten. Mit dem alten Kleidungsstück wischte er noch vorsichtig über Stefans noch immer verschwitzte Stirn, bevor er es auf den Boden warf.

 

Noch immer geschockt starrte der Braunhaarige nach vorne und auch sein Körper konnte noch nicht aufhören zu zittern, weshalb Michael seinen Arm um seine Schultern legte und ihn zu sich zog um ihn etwas Wärme und Geborgenheit zu geben. Der Blonde hasste sich dafür, dass er nicht gewusst hatte, wie traumatisiert sein bester Freund noch immer war. Er hätte es wissen müssen.

 

Doch dann verließ der Schock auf einmal den Körper des Kleinen, wenn er hilflos in sich zusammen sank und sich schwach gegen den Oberkörper seines Zimmerkollegen lehnte. Stefan begann leise zu weinen, es war fast unhörbar, aber Michael konnte es dennoch fühlen und hören. „Schon gut, Kleiner. Es ist vorbei. Es war nur ein Traum. Es passiert dir nichts. Ich bin ja da.“ Flüsterte er sanft in das dunkelbraune Haar vor seiner Nase, während er Stefan noch näher an sich drückte.

 

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sich der Jüngere in seinen Armen wieder beruhigt hatte. In dieser Zeit hielt Michael seinen jüngeren Freund fest, wiegte ihn beruhigend in seinen Armen, streichelte sanft über seinen zitternden Rücken und flüsterte aufmunternde Wörter in seinen braunen Schopf.

 

Schließlich wischte Stefan sich die übrig gebliebenen Tränen, welche auf seinen Wangen noch nicht getrocknet waren, mit dem Handrücken weg und blickte mit einer Mischung aus Scharm und auch noch immer Angst zu seinen älteren Zimmerkollegen hoch. „Es tut mir leid, Michi. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“ Sagte Stefan mit einer kleinen, zittrigen Stimme.

 

Doch der Blonde war ihm nicht böse, wie konnte er denn auch. Er war froh gewesen, auch wenn er sich gewünscht hätte, dass er schon früher munter geworden wäre um den Kleinen noch früher aufwecken zu können und ihn so weitere Qualen zu ersparen. Außerdem hasste er sich selbst dafür, dass er gestern Abend so gemein zu ihm war. Das hatte er wirklich nicht verdient.

 

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, Kleiner. Ich wünschte ich hätt es schneller mitbekommen und dich früher wecken können. Hast du oft solche Albträume?“ Wollte Michael von ihm wissen, auch wenn er schon jetzt Bauchweh hatte, noch bevor er überhaupt die Antwort dazu kannte.

 

Stefan nickte schließlich, während er nachdenklich den Blick von ihm abließ. Es war also nicht sein erster Albtraum in diesem Ausmaß gewesen. „Ja, hin und wieder hab ich sie. Sie sind immer so schrecklich und handeln vom Sturz, obwohl ich mich noch nicht einmal daran erinnern kann.“ Erzählte ihm der Jüngere, was das Mitleid und der Beschützerinstinkt in Michael nur noch größer werden ließen.

 

Der Blonde musste daran denken, dass ansonsten Stefan von Lisa geweckt wurde oder von seinen Eltern. Aber nie von ihm. Doch sollte es doch eigentlich er sein, der auf den Kleinen aufpassen sollte und ihm von so etwas zu bewahren. Vor noch wenigen Stunden hatte er davon noch nicht einmal gewusst. Und das erste Mal war Michael froh, dass der Kleine Lisa hatte, die ihn erlösen konnte von seinen Albträumen, auch wenn er die junge Frau nicht leiden konnte.

 

Michael konnte ihn zwar dieses Mal helfen und er würde in den Nächten, die sie miteinander verbrachten nun besser aufpassen, aber er konnte diese Albträume dennoch nicht verhindern. Auch wenn er es gerne tun würde. Deswegen drückte er den Kleinen noch einmal an sich, bevor er sagte „Du solltest versuchen noch ein bisschen zu schlafen. Morgen wird ein langer, anstrengender Tag werden.“

 

Stefan nickte zwar einverstanden, dennoch ließ er seinen Zimmerkollegen wissen „Ich kann danach nicht mehr einschlafen.“ Michael beobachtete trotzdem als er sich von Stefans Einzelbett erhob, wie sich der Jüngere wieder hinlegte und sich zudeckte. Vielleicht würde er doch noch einmal einschlafen oder sich zumindest etwas ausruhen nach diesem schrecklichen Albtraum.

 

Auch der Blonde kletterte zurück in sein Bett und machte es sich gemütlich. Er versuchte so leise wie nur möglich zu sein und sich nicht viel zu bewegen, damit sein jüngerer Zimmerkollege wieder einschlafen würde. Doch als Michael nach mehreren Minuten zu den Braunhaarigen rüber blickte, sah er, dass er noch immer hellwach war und er nachdenklich in die Ferne sah.

 

Der Größere konnte nicht anders als ihn zu beobachten. Auch wenn es sich im Moment falsch anhörte, nachdem was passiert war, aber der Kleine war so unendlich niedlich. Wie sehr er ihn doch vermisste. Wie gerne er ihn doch mal wieder so richtig anfassen wollte, mit Liebe. Wie gern er ihn doch sagen würde wieviel er ihn wirklich bedeutete.

 

Fast so als ob Stefan die Augen seines Freundes auf sich ruhen fühlte, blickte er plötzlich in seine Richtung, so dass Michael nicht einmal mehr versuchen konnte weg zusehen, so als ob er ihn nicht die letzten Minuten über beobachtete hätte. Die Lippen des Braunhaarigen formten eine dünne Linie, bevor er sich aufsetzte und sagte „Ich halte dich nur davon ab weiter zu schlafen. Ich geh laufen, da es sowieso nichts bringt im Bett zu liegen. Ich kann sowieso nicht mehr einschlafen.“

 

Doch das letzte was Michael wollte, war das der Jüngere ihn jetzt alleine lassen würde. Auch er hätte dann nicht mehr einschlafen können, er brauchte ihn doch in seiner Nähe um sicher zu gehen, dass es ihm gut ging. Deshalb setzte sich Michael ebenfalls schnell in seinem Bett auf und sagte „Du brauchst nicht zu gehen. Ich glaub ich kann auch nicht mehr einschlafen.“

 

Er hatte es nicht so gemeint, aber dennoch sah Stefan nun nur noch schuldbewusster an als zuvor. „Es tut mir wirklich leid. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn Alexander mir ein Einzelzimmer besorgen könnte.“ Schlug der Kleinere vor, doch innerhalb eines Augenschlags antwortete Michael mit einer etwas zu panisch klingenden Stimme „Nein. Ich mein, deswegen brauchst du dir doch nicht gleich ein Einzelzimmer nehmen. Es ist schon in Ordnung, Stef. Außerdem würde ich mich schlecht fühlen, wenn ich wüsste dass du vielleicht gerade im Moment ein paar Zimmer weiter wieder einen dieser Albträume hast und ich dir nicht helfen kann. Es macht mir wirklich nichts aus.“

 

Einverstanden nickte Stefan seinen Kopf, doch noch immer beschämt bis auf die Knochen spielte er geistesabwesend mit der Bettdecke zwischen seinen Fingern. Michael hasste es den Kleinen so niedergeschmettert zu sehen, er wollte ihn auf alle Fälle so schnell wie möglich aufmuntern. Nachdem sich der Blonde etwas verlegen geräuspert hatte, sprach er zu seinen Freund hinüber „Da wir beide nicht mehr schlafen können und ich für Laufen gehen fiel zu faul bin, könnten wir uns doch ein paar Videos ansehen oder?“

 

Sein noch immer gebrochenes Herz in seiner Brust gab ein Lebenszeichen von sich, wenn Stefan zu ihm rüber blickte und ein breites Lächeln auf seinen Lippen zu sehen war. „Oh ja, ich bin eigentlich auch viel zu faul dafür. Zeig her, welche Videos meinst du?“ Fragte der Jüngere bereits neugierig und bevor Michael überhaupt irgendetwas dagegen tun konnte, was er so und so nicht getan hätte, kletterte der Jüngere von seinem Bett in das Einzelbett des Größeren.

 

Anfangs war der Blonde etwas überfordert und überrascht, da er mit dem nicht gerechnet hatte und auch der Anblick von Stefan in seinen süßen Pyjama und seinen zerzausten Morgenhaaren war einfach zu niedlich um so früh so klar und schnell denken zu können. Doch als der Kleine es sich neben ihn gemütlich machte, sich ihre beiden Schultern berührten und er ihn ein zuckersüßes Lächeln schenkte, konnte Michael nicht anders als ihn ein genauso verschlafenes Grinsen zurück zu geben.

 

„Na komm her.“ Sagte der Ältere voller Vorfreude, bevor er seine warme Decke anhob und  Stefan darunter vergrub und er auf seinen Handy nach irgendwelchen lustigen Videos auf Instagram suchte. Er wusste wie sehr der Jüngeren Katzen- und Hundevideos mochte, weshalb er schnell auf die erstbesten klickte und der Kleine neben ihm schon zum Schmunzeln und Kichern begann.

 

Die beiden sahen sich ein Video nach dem anderen an, es war schon mindestens eine Stunde vergangen und alle paar Minuten lehnte sich Stefan mehr und mehr gegen Michaels Körper und machte es sich so noch bequemer. Als der Blonde dann vom Augenwinkel aus sehen konnte wie sehr sich der Kleine schon an ihn kuschelte musste er grinsen. Doch er war dennoch erstaunt, als er gerade zu einem wirklich süßen Hundevideo lachen musste und sein Zimmerkollege neben ihm stumm blieb.

 

Als Michael zu ihm hinab sah, konnte er bei dem niedlichen Anblick seinen Augen kaum glauben. Stefan war eingeschlafen. So nahe bei ihm, obwohl der Jüngere ihn vorhin doch noch erklärt hatte, dass er nach diesen Albträumen nie wieder einschlafen konnte. Ein warmes, wohltuendes Gefühl rannte Michaels Rücken hinunter, wenn er daran dachte, dass vielleicht seine Anwesenheit es geschafft hatte, dass sich der Kleine wieder so sehr beruhigt hatte, dass er sogar noch einmal eingeschlafen war. Nur er hatte es geschafft.

 

Der Blonde konnte sich ganz einfach nicht an seinen Freund satt sehen. Er war so niedlich, wie er da an seiner Schulter angelehnt leise schlief. Sein Gesicht total entspannt und locker. Seine sanften Lippen luden den Älteren beinahe ein sie zu küssen, ein Verlangen, dass er natürlich unterdrückte.

 

Michael hatte total das Handy in seiner rechten Hand vergessen, er bemerkte es erst wieder als es ihm ungewollt aus der Hand fiel. Da kein Video auf der ganzen Welt interessanter war als der Kleine neben ihm, legte er sein Handy beiseite und benutze seinen freien Arm nun um mit diesen Stefan näher an ihn heran zu ziehen.

 

Vorsichtig legte er seinen Arm um seine Schultern und noch bevor er ihn wirklich heran ziehen konnte, bewegte sich der Braunhaarige und kroch noch näher an Michael heran und machte es sich auf seiner Brust bequem. Am ganzen Körper bekam der Blonde eine Gänsehaut und auch Tränen der Rührung stiegen ihm in die Augen.

 

Es fühlte sich so gut, so verdammt gut den Jüngeren wieder so nahe zu haben. Ihn halten zu können. Seinen Herzschlag und seine Wärme zu fühlen. Michael wusste dennoch ganz genau, dass er ihn nicht zu nahe kommen durfte, aber die Versuchung war einfach zu groß und er hatte doch schon so oft widerstehen und zurückstecken müssen. Er brauchte das hier um weitermachen zu können.

 

Liebevoll deckte der Größere seinen besten Freund komplett mit der warmen Bettdecke zu, bevor er es sich auch gemütlich machte und sein Nase in Stefans dunklen Haaren vergrub. Mit geschlossenen Augen inhalierte er seinen Duft, den er schon so lange nicht mehr so intensiv eingeatmet hatte.

 

Es war beinahe wie früher, aber doch anders. Es war beinahe wie kuscheln, nur verhaltener. Es war aber genug für Michael um überglücklich zu sich selbst zu lächeln. Er vermisste den Kleinen so sehr, auch wenn er die meiste Zeit doch in seiner Nähe war. Dass ihn ein einzelner, kleiner Mensch einmal so viel bedeuten könnte, das hatte er selber nie gedacht.

 

Schön langsam wurde es hell draußen, aber dennoch fühlte Michael wie schwer seine eigenen Augen wieder wurden. Doch bevor auch er noch einmal einnickte, küsste er sanft Stefans Kopf, da er sein Versprechen auf ihn aufzupassen nie brechen würde.

 

Die beiden jungen Männer wurden zwei Stunden später von ihren Handyweckern geweckt. Kurz bevor der Blonde wieder eingeschlafen war, hatte er sich von dem Kleinen etwas zurückgezogen, nicht das er beim Aufwachen dann noch immer in seinen Armen lag und ihn fragen würde was das sollte. Dennoch wachte sie noch immer ziemlich nahe aneinander auf und Stefan sah nicht schockiert darüber aus sondern schien mehr darüber froh zu sein und auch überrascht, dass er wirklich noch einmal eingenickt war.


	46. Chapter 46

Als Michael und Stefan wenig später beim Frühstückstisch mit ihren Teamkollegen saßen, fragte Manuel neugierig, ob Stefan letzte Nacht so geschrien hatte, als der Kleine sich gerade Nachschlag vom Frühstücksbuffet holte. Nicht nur Michael, sondern auch Manuel, Thomas und Gregor hatten die Schreie sofort wieder erkannt.

 

Der Blonde nickte und erzählte den dreien, dass der Braunhaarige gestern Nacht einen Albtraum gehabt hatte und deswegen so wie damals geschrien hätte. Manuel nickt verständlich und auch wenn sie die ersten paar Sekunden mit Stefan Mitleid zu haben schienen, wechselte ihr Gesichtsausdruck dann doch ziemlich schnell.

 

Manuel und Thomas grinsten sich gegenseitig schelmisch an, während Gregor den Blonden fragte „Und du hast ihn geweckt?“ Michael runzelte die Stirn, da er den Sinn dieser Frage nicht ganz verstand. „Natürlich hab ich ihn geweckt und danach auch beruhigt.“ Antwortete er noch immer verdutzt.

 

„Ah, ok. Verstehe.“ Sagte Gregor, der sich in Gegensatz zu Thomas und Manuel noch ein Kichern verkneifen konnte. „Was ist los mit euch? Warum lacht ihr so dumm?“ Wollte Michael nun total verwirrt von den dreien wissen, doch als sich Stefan wieder neben ihm auf den Stuhl nieder ließ, beendete Thomas das Thema mit „Nichts, nichts. Alles in Ordnung.“

 

Es war wieder ein anstrengender Tag gewesen, vor allem weil ihre Nacht so kurz gewesen war. Michael hoffte nur, dass der Kleine heute wieder gut schlafen würde. Doch zur selben Zeit wünschte er sich auch ihn wieder so nahe wie gestern Nacht zu haben. Aber wenn das bedeutete, dass dies nur ging, wenn der Jüngere einen Albtraum hatte, dann war der Blonde zufrieden so wie es war. Dass sie beide in ihren Einzelbetten lagen.

 

Der Blonde musste nicht lange warten, bis Stefan eingeschlafen war. Er wollte so lange wach bleiben wie möglich, um seinen Freund bei der kleinsten Andeutung darauf, dass er wieder einen Albtraum haben könnte, sofort wecken zu können. Doch lange nach Mitternacht konnte Michael sich nicht mehr wach halten und schlief ebenfalls ein. Als am nächsten Morgen der Wecker klingelte und sie beide in ihren Einzelbetten munter wurden, wusste er aber, dass Stefan heute Nacht gut geschlafen hatte.

 

Auch die kommende Nacht hatte der Jüngere wieder unter Michaels beschützenden Augen und liebevollen Aufsicht durchgeschlafen. Auch wenn der Blonde schon wieder Sehnsucht nach Stefans Nähe hatte, blieb er in seinem eigenen Bett liegen, während er ihn genau beim Schlafen beobachtet hatte.

 

Es war nun mitten in der Nacht vor ihrer Abreise, als Michael in seinen Halbschlaf mitbekam, wie sein Freund leise zu wimmern begann. Selbst wenn dem Älteren irgendwann die Augen zugefallen waren, war sein Körper noch immer darauf fixiert jedes noch so leise Geräusch wahrzunehmen und Alarm zu schlagen.

  
Durch die Müdigkeit noch immer etwas neben sich, blickte der Blonde zu seinem Zimmerkollegen rüber. Er konnte in der Dunkelheit nicht viel ausmachen, nur dass der Kleine zwar ruhig im Bett lag, aber dennoch diese kleinen, leisen Geräusche von sich gab.

 

Um sicher zu gehen, dass er wirklich nicht wieder einen Albtraum hatte, stand Michael auf um nach ihm zu sehen. Stefan lag ganz ruhig unter seiner Bettdecke, nur sein Gesicht zuckte von Zeit zu Zeit, als seine Lippen diese leisen Geräusche von sich gaben. Es ging ihm gut, aber dennoch schien ihn etwas zu bedrücken.

 

Um ihn zu beruhigen strich der Ältere liebevoll durch seine dunkelbraunen Haare und streichelt mit seinen Fingern sanft über seine Wangen. „Alles gut, Kleiner.“ Flüsterte er zu ihn hinab, in der Hoffnung, dass er dies und seine Anwesenheit in seinem Unterbewusstsein wahr nahm und so friedlich weiter schlafen konnte.

 

Fürsorglich deckte der Größere seinen Freund dann noch bis unter sein Kinn vorsichtig zu und gerade als er wieder aufstehen und in sein eigenes Bett zurück wollte, flüsterte Stefan besorgt „Michi. Geh nicht weg.“ Also blieb Michael genau wo er war, nahm die nach ihm suchende Hand seines Freundes in die seine und streichelte mit seinen Daumen liebevoll über seinen Handrücken, um ihn zu beruhigen und zu zeigen, dass er hier war und ihn nicht alleine lassen würde.

 

Der Ältere war nicht im Stande ihm dies mit Worten zu sagen, denn seine Unterlippe zitterte vor Rührung und in seinen Augen bildeten sich schnell dicke Tränen. Auch wenn Stefan bereits schon wieder fest schlief, blieb der Blonde wo er war. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass wenn er gehen würde, der Kleine wieder unruhig werden würde. Also musste er hier bei ihm bleiben, aber er konnte auch nicht die ganze Nacht neben seinem Bett knien.

 

Michael wusste, dass es nicht richtig war und dass er es auch nicht machen sollte, aber dennoch legte er sich vorsichtig neben seinen besten Freund auf die Matratze. Eigentlich wollte er nur neben ihm liegen, ihm die Sicherheit geben, die er so dringend zu brauchen schien, aber in dem Moment als Stefan seine Anwesenheit mitbekommen hatte, schmiegte er sich an seinen Körper ran, seine Lippen machten dabei dieses süße Geräusch von Geborgenheit und er legte seine Bein zwischen Michaels, sodass sich ihre Füße miteinander verknoteten.

 

Ohne an die Konsequenzen zu denken, legte der Ältere seinen Arm um seinen Zimmerkollegen und zog ihn noch näher an sich ran. Den Arm, den Stefan um seinen Bauch geschlungen hatte, streichelte er mit seinen Fingerspitzen sanft, während der Blonde seine Nase tief in seinen Haaren vergraben hatte und dort Tränen vergoss, weil er den Kleinen doch so sehr vermisste.

 

Als er seinen besten Freund dann schließlich einen Gutenachtkuss auf seine Stirn gab, dachte Michael heute nicht einmal daran sich wieder von ihm zu lösen. Er würde so einschlafen und wenn es so sein sollte, dann würde er auch genauso wieder aufwachen. Er wollte, nein er konnte sich jetzt ganz einfach nicht mehr von ihm lösen.

 

Und so wachte der Ältere wirklich nur ein paar Stunden später mit Stefan noch immer in seinen Armen liegend wieder auf. Irgendetwas sagte dem Größeren, dass sein Zimmerkollege bereits wach war, auch wenn er nur seinen Hinterkopf sah, während er auf seiner Brust lag und seinen Herzschlag zuhörte.

 

Michael war sich bewusst, dass nun auch Stefan mitbekam, dass er aufgewacht war, denn sein Herz spielte verrückt, da er ihn so nahe an seinen Körper hatte. Und dadurch dass der Kleine nun sowieso wusste, dass er nicht mehr schlief, drückte er seinen warmen Körper nahen an sich ran und streichelte sanft über seinen Rücken.

 

Der Jüngere atmete bei seiner Berührung tief und langsam, er genoss jede Sekunde davon. Unbewusst hielt er sich fester an ihm an und seine Lippen gaben auch wieder dieses süße Geräusch von Geborgenheit von sich.

 

Dieser wunderschöne Morgen wurde durch Stefans Handywecker leider unterbrochen. Die beiden Zimmerkollegen hassten dieses Geräusch immer, aber ganz besonders heute. Von ihnen aus, hätten sie den ganzen Tag so verbringen können.

 

Nachdem der Braunhaarige den nervigen Ton abgestellt hatte, sah er seinen besten Freund heute Morgen das erste Mal in die Augen. Anfangs sagte keiner der beiden etwas, sie sahen sich nur an, während sich beide fragten was dies alles zu bedeuten hatte.

 

Doch dann bildete sich auf Stefans Lippen ein Lächeln und auch Michael lächelte ihn zurück an, bevor sie sich gegenseitig guten Morgen und wünschten und dann schließlich aufstanden.

 

Zwei Stunden später saßen sie bereits alle im Bus, auf dem Weg zum Flughafen da das Trainingscamp auch schon wieder vorbei war. Wie immer saßen Michael und Stefan nebeneinander und hörten Musik mit ihren Kopfhörern.

 

So wie in der Nacht vor einigen Tagen, spürte der Blonde wie sich der Kleine immer und immer mehr mit seinen Kopf gegen seine rechte Schulter lehnte. Es störte ihn ganz und gar nicht, doch als er dann einen größeren Druck verspürte, spähte Michael zu seinen Freund hinunter.

 

Der Blonde konnte es nicht fassen. Stefan war schon wieder eingenickt und lehnte nun mit seinen ganzen Kopf gegen die Schulter seines Freundes. Der Ältere lächelte ungläubig zu sich selbst, da er einfach nicht fassen konnte wie niedlich er doch war. Michael genoss diesen Moment, saugte ihn in sich auf, da er nicht wusste wann so ein kostbarer Moment wieder kommen würde.

 

Er sah gerade über den braunen Schopf seines Freundes hinweg aus dem Fenster, inhalierte seinen Duft, sein Parfum, sein Shampoo, wenn er die Blicke seiner Freunde auf sich und Stefan fühlte. Manuel, Thomas und Gregor sahen nach hinten zu den beiden. Sie hatten alle dieses Grinsen wie vor drei Tagen beim Frühstück wieder auf den Lippen und Thomas flüsterte sogar etwas zu Gregor, woraufhin dieser nur noch breiter Grinste und zustimmend nickte.

 

Alle drei Teamkollegen nickten Michael dann noch synchron zu mit noch immer diesem schelmischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, bevor der Blonde seine Augen bei ihren Verhalten verdrehte. Aber er war ihnen nicht böse, auch wenn auch er es spätestens jetzt kapiert hatte, dass die drei irgendwie von Stefan und ihn erfahren haben müssen. Oder zumindest, dass ihm der Kleine sehr viel bedeutete.

 

Doch Michael fühlte sich nicht schlecht deswegen. Ganz im Gegenteil, denn ihre Freunde schienen sich darüber zu freuen und vor allem freuten sie sich für die beiden, auch wenn aus den beiden Zimmerkollegen nie wieder ein Paar werden würde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es wird ernst ;)
> 
> Freut euch auf das nächste Kapitel!


	47. Chapter 47

Es war nun Mitte Oktober geworden und heute mal wieder so ein typischer Herbsttag. Bis mitten in den Vormittag hinein war es nebelig und kalt gewesen, seit Mittag regnete es nun durch. Und in nicht einmal mehr einem Monat würde das erste Weltcupspringen der Saison stattfinden. Doch Michael war so wenig dafür bereit wie noch nie zuvor. Nicht körperlich, sondern geistig, seelisch. Denn gestern hatte er eindeutig seinen Tiefpunkt erreicht.

 

Denn genauso wie das Wetter seit Tagen war, fühlte sich auch Michael. Einfach nur miserable, schrecklich und verloren. Er hatte Stefan seit Montag Früh nicht mehr gesehen und auch da nur kurz. Das war nun schon fünf Tage her und der gestrige Abend war für ihn der schlimmste bislang gewesen.

 

Über den ganzen gestrigen Tag über hatte der Blonde über zehn Stunden trainiert, da er an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte als an den Kleinen und diese Stimme in seinem Kopf wurde zu Minute zu Minute lauter und unausstehlicher.

 

Kurz vor Mitternacht wollte er noch rasch duschen gehen, aber da seine Beine nach dem harten Training wie wild zitterten und er einfach keine Kraft mehr hatte sich auf den Füßen zu halten, glitt Michael die nassen Wand hinunter und weinte sich die Augen aus, während die heißen Wasserstrahlen auf seinen Rücken einschlugen.

 

Diese Stimme in seinem Kopf wollte nicht verstummen, ganz egal was er dagegen versuchte zu machen. Im Gegenteil, es wurde alles nur noch schlimmer dadurch. Der Ältere hielt sich bereits seine Handflächen gegen die Ohren, aber es half alles nichts.

 

„Hör auf. Hör endlich auf. Bitte. Stefan. Hilf mir. Stefan. Bitte.“ Jammerte er gequält, denn der einzige der ihm jetzt helfen könnte war der Braunhaarige, aber er war nicht hier. Michael war ganz alleine. Doch dann flüsterte ihm die Stimme in seinem Kopf etwas zu, das ihn vielleicht doch auch noch helfen könnte. _Rasierklinge_.

 

Erst geschockt über diesen Gedanken saß Michael in der Dusche, doch mit jeder unerträglicheren Minute mehr gefiel ihm dieser Gedanke mehr und mehr. Es hatte seinen Reitz und wie viel schlimmer könnte es noch werden? Er war bereits ganz unten angekommen. Nun würde er alles versuchen um für nur ein paar Augenblicke nichts zu denken und nichts zu fühlen.

 

Mit zitternden Fingern nahm der Blonde die Klinge in die Hand, aber er war dennoch fest entschlossen es zu versuchen. Mit einem wild rasenden Herzen setzte er das kalte Metall an seiner Haut an und bevor er überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte sah er bereits sein eigenes Blut. Geschockt über das Ausmaß ließ er die Klinge fallen und betrachtete die tropfende Wunde und den roten, kleinen Fluss, der seinen Arm runter lief.

 

Michael lächelte bei dem Schmerz, denn er faszinierte ihn. Es gefiel ihm. Für einen kurzen Moment war er sogar glücklich. Oder zumindest fühlte es sich so an. Michael hatte das Gefühl von Freiheit und das er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurück hatte. Wenn auch nur für ein paar Augenblicke.

 

Doch als die Wunde einfach nicht mehr aufhören wollte zu bluten, sein Arm, seine Beine und Füße bereits überall mit roten Flecken und Tropfen bedeckt waren, wurde er panisch. Was hat er sich nur dabei gedacht? Was würde Stefan nur von ihm halten, wenn er das hier sehen würde?  
  
Stefan. Wie konnte er nur. Das erst so schöne, überwältigende Gefühl wurde rasch durch Verzweiflung, Scharm und Angst ersetzt, als der Blonde versuchte die Blutung mit einem Handtuch irgendwie zu stoppen. Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit und viele Tränen bis kein Blut mehr aus der tiefroten Wunde austrat und völlig erschöpft schlief Michael dann an Ort und Stelle ein und wachte heute Morgen genauso in seinem Bett wieder auf und wurde sofort daran erinnert was er gestern Nacht getan hatte.

 

Entsetzt sah er sich die Wunde an. Sie sah hässlich aus und würde wahrscheinlich eine noch hässlichere Narbe hinterlassen. Aber er verdient es nicht anders. Wie konnte er sich selbst dies nur antun? Nie hätte Michael jemals gedacht, dass er so etwas machen würde.

 

Doch dann erinnerte sich der Blonde wieder an das Gefühl, dass es ihn ihm ausgelöst hatte, auch für nur ein paar Sekunden. Und auf einmal begann er wieder zu lächeln und auch wenn er gar nicht wollte, wusste er, dass er es heute Abend gleich wieder ausprobieren würde. Wenn er überhaupt so lange warten würde.

 

Irgendwie schaffte es Michael sich aber dann doch den ganzen Vormittag über mit Sport abzulenken, gönnte sich nur eine kurze Pause um sich mittags etwas zu essen zu machen, um dann am Nachmittag dort weiter zu machen wo er aufgehört hatte. Sport war noch immer das Einfachste und auch der beste Weg um seinen Kopf klar zu bekommen. Dann dachte er am aller wenigsten an seinen kleinen Zimmerkollegen.

 

Doch dies änderte sich schnell, als er am frühen Nachmittag eine SMS von Stefan bekam, ob sie sich später noch treffen wollten. Natürlich willigte der Blonde sofort ein, denn Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen war der einzige Grund warum er überhaupt noch weiter machte.

 

Michael schlug vor, dass er zu ihn kommen könnte und sie bei dem grässlichen Wetter draußen ein paar Runden FIFA zocken könnten, wenn er möchte. Dieses Mal willigte der Jüngere bei seinen Vorschlag sofort ein und antwortete ihm, dass er so gegen 16 Uhr kommen würde.

 

Michael sah auf seine Uhr. Es war noch ein wenig Zeit, bis der Kleine kommen würde, deshalb trainierte noch ein wenig weiter, bevor er sich so gegen 15 Uhr unter die Dusche stellte und in seiner Wohnung etwas Ordnung schaffte. Natürlich vergaß er nicht auf das Foto von ihnen, welches noch immer auf seinen Nachttischkästchen stand, zu verstecken. Pünktlich wie immer, klingelte es um 16 Uhr an Michaels Haustür und er ließ den Kleinen überglücklich ihn zu sehen herein.

 

Es war alles so wie immer, wenn Michael für sie beide etwas zu trinken aus der Küche holte und Stefan sich inzwischen auf der Bank im Wohnzimmer nieder ließ. Erst als der Blonde sich zu den Jüngeren gesellte und gerade die Playstation anmachen wollte, wurde es anders als sonst.

 

„Sag Michi, kann ich dich etwas fragen?“ Sagte Stefan vorsichtig, fast so als ob er sich selber nicht mehr so ganz darüber sich war. Der Ältere hielt inne und ließ sich noch einmal auf die Couch zurück fallen, bevor er etwas verwundert über seine Frage antwortete „Ja, klar. Sicher doch.“

 

Dem Braunhaarigen schien die Frage nicht leicht zu fallen, denn er wirkte nervös und war zappelig. Er spielte mit dem Ärmel seines Langarmshirts und vermied den Augenkontakt zu seinen besten Freund. Michael begann gerade sich Sorgen über sein Verhalten zu machen, wenn es der Jüngere schließlich doch ausspuckte oder er es zumindest versuchte.

 

„Ok, gut. Naja.. Es ist so, dass..“ Der Kleinere räusperte sich, da er sich in seiner Haut nicht wohl zu fühlen schien. Er strich sich auch mit seinen Fingern durch die Haare und hielt mit seiner Hand dann im Nacken an, wenn er mit einer noch immer nervösen Stimme fortfuhr „Ich weiß es hört sich verrückt an, aber..“ Stefan musste alleine bei dem Gedanken schon Lachen und auch seinen Wangen röteten sich bereits. „Du wirst mich sicher für verrückt halten, wenn ich dich das frage. Am besten wir vergessen es danach einfach wieder, aber ich muss dich das einfach fragen. Denn ich bekomme es einfach nicht mehr aus meinen Kopf raus und das schon seit Wochen. Ich..“ Versuchte Stefan es mit einer stotternden Stimme zu erklären.

 

Und ohne es wirklich zu wissen, hatte Michael es doch im Gefühl, über das was nun kommen würde. Er lehnt sich nach vorne und stütze angespannt seine Ellbogen auf seinen Knien ab. Beschämt, nervös aber auch ängstlich wandte er sich von seinen Freund ab, starrte die Tischkante an, da er den Kleinen nicht mehr in die Augen sehen konnte. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt zur gleichen Zeit, denn nun war der Moment gekommen, den er so sehr gefürchtete hatte.

 

„Gut, ich sag es jetzt und du schüttelst oder nickst einfach deinen Kopf, okay?“ Fragte der Braunhaarige erneut, er schien die Antwort einerseits unbedingt wissen zu wollten, doch andererseits war er zu aufgeregt und ängstlich um es laut auszusprechen. Michael erwiderte nichts auf seine Frage, sondern starrte nur weiterhin ins Leere, da er nicht mehr in der Lage war irgendetwas anderes zu tun. Stefan schien sein Schweigen als Einwilligung aufzufassen, weshalb er dann endlich seine Frage stellte.

 

„Haben.. haben wir zwei uns jemals.. ich mein, bevor das mit meinem Unfall passiert ist. Waren.. waren wir zwei mehr als nur Freunde? Ich mein haben.. haben wir zwei uns geküsst?“

 

Michael war nun komplett erstarrt. Sein Körper zitterte und er hatte eine Gänsehaut. Ihm war heiß und kalt zugleich, er fühlte sich so miserable, dass ihm sogar schlecht wurde. Stefan konnte sich also wirklich wieder daran erinnern. So lange hatte sich der Blonde dies gewünscht, aber im Moment wünschte er sich nichts mehr als, dass er es wieder vergessen würde oder sich hätte nie daran erinnert können.

 

Er wollte den Kleinen nicht verlieren, nicht noch ein zweites Mal. Er wäre damit einverstanden gewesen so weiter zu machen bis ans Ende seines Lebens, aber nun glaubte Stefan sich daran erinnern zu können und es war Michael unmöglich ihn anzulügen. Nicht wenn es darum ging. Der Ältere hatte seine Gefühle einfach nicht unter Kontrolle und hätte seinen Zimmerkollegen nie vom Gegenteil überzeugen können.

 

Dennoch wusste er was dies bedeutete. Es würde ihre Freundschaft verändern und das für immer. Vielleicht wollte der Kleine nun nichts mehr von ihm wissen, weil es ihm Angst machte und vielleicht ist er auch zu tiefst enttäuscht darüber, dass sein bester Freund ihn dies nicht schon viel früher mitgeteilt hatte. Doch auch wenn sie Freunde bleiben würden, würde es nie wieder so sein wie vorher.

 

Michael hatte sich noch immer keinen Millimeter bewegt. Hatte weder etwas dazu gesagt noch seinen Kopf bewegt, wie es Stefan zuvor vorgeschlagen hatte. Er konnte einfach nicht. Er wusste nicht was er sagen oder tun sollte. Es würde doch jetzt sowieso keinen Unterschied mehr machen, denn es war aus.

 

Auch wenn es vermutlich nur ein paar Sekunden waren, fühlte es sich dennoch wie eine Ewigkeit an, als Schweigen zwischen den beiden einst besten Freunden herrschte. Michale konnte sich Stefans Gesichtsausdruck im Moment nur vorstellen, doch alleine der Gedanke daran brach sein Herz erneut.

 

Es überraschte ihn, als er die Stimme des Braunhaarigen erneut hörte und er sich weder entsetzt, wütend noch beängstigt anhörte. Ganz im Gegenteil, denn seine Stimme war sanft und ruhig, auch wenn er überrascht schien. „Dann stimmt es also. Und.. stimmt es auch, dass du als im Krankenhaus lag und geschlafen habe, du zu mir gesagt hast, dass..“

 

Dem Blonden stiegen bereits jetzt schon die Tränen in die Augen. Denn auch das schien Stefan damals mitbekommen zu haben, auch wenn er gedacht hatte, dass er tief und fest schlief. Es fühlte sich so an als würde ihn jemand das Herz bei lebendigen Leib aus der Brust reißen, als Stefan die drei Worte in die Stille des Raumes sagte.

 

„Du mich liebst?“

 

Eine Träne fiel über den Rand seiner Augen und landete auf seinem Schoß. Das Gesicht des Blonden verkrampfte sich, denn er versuchte mit aller Kraft seine Tränen zurück zu halten, aber er wusste zur selben Zeit auch, dass er nie eine Chance gehabt hatte diesen Kampf zu gewinnen.

 

Es herrschte wieder Stille zwischen den beiden, denn Stefan wartete auf Michaels Antwort, auch wenn er bereits anhand seiner Reaktion wusste, dass beides wahr ist. Der Ältere nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, als er sich seinen Freund wieder zuwandte und sie sich erneut in die Augen sahen.

 

Der Jüngere schnappte nach Luft, als er seinen besten Freund so sah, als er seine tränenüberströmten Augen sah und wie verzweifelt er ihn ansah. Mit einer zitternden, elendig klingenden Stimme versuchte Michael ihm zu sagen „Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid, Stefan. Ich wollte nicht, dass du.. Es tut mir so leid, aber bitte glaub mir, ich hatte nie irgendwelche Hintergedanken, wenn wir zusammen waren. Ich hätte es nie übers Herz gebracht dir weh zu tun oder dich zu irgendetwas zu zwingen. Es tut mir so leid.“

 

„Michi, ich..“ Setzte der Jüngere gerade an, doch sein älterer Zimmerkollege unterbrach ihn sofort wieder, wenn er ihn anflehte „Bitte, bitte vergiss es wieder.. ich mein, denk nicht mehr darüber nach. Es.. Es ist nicht mehr wichtig, einfach nur Vergangenheit. Ich verspreche es dir, dass ich mich immer unter Kontrolle haben werde und du es nicht einmal bemerken wirst, aber bitte.. bitte schick mich nicht weg. Ich habe es versucht, wirklich versucht, aber ich kann einfach nicht mehr ohne dich leben, Kleiner.“

 

Mit einen offenen Mund sah ihn der Braunhaarige total überfordert an und Michael wusste was dies hieß. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, da Stefans Gesichtsausdruck mehr als tausend Worte sprach. Er wollte nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben, war wahrscheinlich auch angeekelt und bitter enttäuscht von ihm, etwas das Michael nie wollte. Doch nun war es passiert, nun war es draußen. Es war vorbei.

 

Der Größere hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass Stefan nun so schnell wie möglich das Weite suchen würde und ihn in seinem Elend zurück lassen würde, weshalb es ihm mehr als nur überraschte seine Stimme zu hören, als er mehr zu sich als zu seinem Freund sagte „Das erklärt einiges.“

 

Danach herrschte wieder kurz Stille, aber nicht lange, wenn der Jüngere mit einer noch immer ruhigen und gefassten Stimme fragte „Aber, Michi. Wieso hast du nie etwas gesagt?“ Der Blonde brauchte ein paar Sekunden um sich zu beruhigen und um seine Tränen wegzuwischen, bevor er den Braunhaarigen so gut wie möglich antworten konnte.

 

„Was hätte ich den sagen sollen, Stef? Du hast dein Gedächtnis verloren, hattest nur mit viel Glück diesen schrecklichen Stürz überlebt, da wollte ich dich nicht auch noch mit dem belasten. Und als du dann Lisa das erste Mal wieder gesehen hast und du dich so gefreut hast wusste ich, dass ich es dir nie erzählen werde. Ich dachte, dass es Schicksal war oder warum solltest du dich sonst an alles erinnern können und nur nicht an uns? Ich dachte es sollte einfach so sein. Ich wollte dich doch nur beschützen.“

 

Mit einen halb offenen Mund sah ihn der Jüngere mitfühlend an. Er schien zu verstehen warum sein Freund all die Zeit lang ihm nichts darüber erzählt hatte, doch zur selben Zeit konnte er sein Verhalten auch nicht ganz nachvollziehen, wenn er sagte „Aber du hättest doch irgendetwas sagen müssen, Michi. Du kannst das doch nicht für immer für dich behalten. Es hätte dich fertig gemacht, dich aufgefressen. Ich hab dich gemerkt, dass etwas nicht bei dir stimmt. Ich wusste nur die ganze Zeit über nicht was es war. Du hättest doch mit mir darüber reden können.“

 

Dieses Gespräch erinnerte den Älteren so sehr an die Nacht in Oberstdorf, als er beinahe damals dasselbe zu Stefan gesagt hatte. Damals konnte er es leicht sagen, da er auf der anderen Seite gestanden war, aber nun war er in derselben Situation wie sein bester Freund damals war. Und er wusste nun, dass es leicht war es zu sagen aber unmöglich es zu tun.

 

Michael konnte seinen jüngeren Zimmerkollegen nicht mehr ansehen, als ihn eine neue Welle an Tränen überkam und er sich von ihm abwandte. Aber er wusste, er würde es wieder so tun, denn das Glück des Kleinen war ihm wichtiger als sein eigenes. Dafür liebte er ihn einfach viel zu viel.

 

Mit einer nun wieder sanfteren und ruhigeren Stimmlage, fragte der Kleinere nach „Du.. du sagtest, dass es dir Leid tut. Was genau tut dir leid?“ Der Blonde versuchte seine Tränen so gut wie nur möglich runter zu schlucken, um seinen Zimmerkollegen die Antwort zu geben, die er auch verdient hatte.

 

„Es tut mir leid, dass du dich wieder daran erinnern kannst. Ich wollte dir das ersparen. Dich nicht unnötig mit hineinziehen. Es tut mir so leid.“ Erklärte er ihm mit einer noch immer zitternden Stimme. Sein Gegenüber nickte verständlich und nachdem er seinen Freund für ein paar Augenblicke lang nachdenklich gemustert hatte, fragte er erneut sehr vorsichtig „Tut es dir auch leid, dass wir uns geküsst haben? Dass du gesagt hast, dass du mich liebst? Tut dir das auch leid?“

 

Schnell schüttelte Michael den Kopf, denn zu dieser Frage konnte er nur ehrlich antworten, egal ob er wollte oder nicht. Und er musste Stefan dabei auch in die Augen sehen, er musste es einfach. „Nein. Natürlich tut es mir nicht Leid dich geküsst zu haben und schon gar nicht, dass ich zu dir gesagt habe, dass ich dich liebe. Denn..“ Der Blonde hielt kurz inne, als ihm neue Tränen wie kleine Flüsse zum Kinn runter liefen.

 

„Ich liebe dich noch immer, Stefan. Mehr als alles andere, mehr als mein eigenes Leben. Ich bin leider nur viel zu spät dahinter gekommen wie viel du mir doch eigentlich wirklich bedeutest. Und ich hatte damals einfach nicht den Mut gehabt es dir gleich zu sagen. Es tut mir jeden einzelnen Augenblick leid. Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich von ganzen Herzen, Kleiner.“

 

Nun war es gesagt und auch wenn es das Ende bedeutete, fühlte sich Michael irgendwie besser. Jetzt wusste es Stefan zumindest und er brauchte kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr zu haben wann auch immer er ihn ansah. Er wünschte sich wirklich nur die Zeit zurück drehen zu können. Er würde den Kleinen sofort seine Gefühle für ihn gestehen. An Ort und Stelle, er würde seine zweite Chance nützen. Doch die gab es im hier und jetzt nicht.

 

Der Braunhaarige sah ihn an so wie er es noch nie getan hatte. Seine Augen waren etwas geweitet, seine Mund einen Spalt geöffnet, er war überrascht und schockiert über sein Liebesgeständnis zugleich. Der Blonde konnte beinahe seine unzähligen Gedanken, die ihm in diesem Moment durch den Kopf schwirrten, hören. Und Stefans Augen, sie glänzten auf einmal. Einen Glanz den er schon lange nicht mehr in ihnen gesehen hatte.

 

Es war wieder diese unerträglich Stille zwischen den beiden einst besten Freunden, welche nur durch Michaels leises weinen und schluchzen unterbrochen wurde. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und sich zu beruhigen, denn nun würde der Abschied für immer folgen.

 

Aufgrund des bevorstehenden Abschieds hörte sich nun auch wieder Stefans Stimme etwas nervöser und aufgeregter an, wenn er plötzlich sagte „Ich muss dir auch noch etwas sagen, Michi. Bitte, schau mich an.“ Der Ältere nahm sich noch einmal zusammen, seinen einst besten Freund zuliebe, da es vermutlich die letzten Worte sein werden, die sie jemals miteinander wechseln würden.

  
Doch zur selben Zeit hoffte er, dass der Kleine es kurz und schnell machen würde, denn er war am Ende. Michael konnte einfach nicht mehr. Ihre Augen trafen sich und er konnte in Stefans etwas ausmachen, dass er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, dass er einfach nicht benennen konnte. Der Ältere hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr. Doch dann machte es Stefan doch kürzer als der Blonde es gedacht hatte, wenn er ihn mit einen Lächeln auf den Lippen verkündete.

 

„Ich liebe dich auch, Michi. Ich liebe dich noch immer.“

 

Nun war es Michael, der sein Gegenüber mit weit aufgerissenen Mund und in Schock und Überraschung geweiteten Augen anstarrte. Er musste sich jetzt einfach verhört haben. Sein Gehirn musste es sich eingebildet haben, denn es konnte nicht wahr sein. Es musste Wunschdenken gewesen sein. Doch Stefan lächelte ihn noch immer mit demselben, ehrlichen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen an.

 

„Du.. Ich.. Was..“ War alles was Michael überwältigt raus brachte. Er konnte doch eigentlich nur träumen, es war gar nicht anders möglich. Mitfühlend neigte Stefan seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah seinen besten Freund nun mit so viel Liebe an, dass es beinahe wehtat.

 

„Du hast schon richtig gehört. Ich liebe dich, Michi. Ich weiß es jetzt. Ich kann mich wieder daran erinnern. Ich kann mich an meine Liebe zu dir erinnern. Und dass sie eigentlich nie weg war. Die ganze Zeit über.“ Erklärte der Jüngere seinen Zimmerkollegen sanft, der daraufhin noch immer ungläubig fragen musste „Und du.. du lügst mich auch nicht an? Du meinst das wirklich ernst?“

 

Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wurde nur noch größer und breiter, als er ehrlich antwortete „Natürlich, Michi. Ich würde dich doch nie anlügen. Schon gar nicht jetzt. Ich sehe es doch. Sehe dich, wie sehr du die ganze Zeit über gelitten hast.“

 

Und dann konnte sich Michael einfach nicht mehr halten, wenn all seine Dämme brachen und die Tränen aus seinen Augen nur so herausflossen und seine Lippe und auch der Rest seines Körper zitterte, als brach gerade ein Erdbeben tief in ihm drin aus.

 

„Ach, Michi. Komm her.“ Sagte Stefan mitfühlend, bevor er näher an ihn ran rückte und ihn endlich in die Arme nahm. „Es ist vorbei. Alles wird wieder gut. Ich bin ja da und lass dich nicht mehr los.“ Flüsterte der Braunhaarige zu seinen besten Freund hinab, der sich mit all seiner letzten Kraft an ihm festklammerte und bitterlich weinte.

 

Stefan hielt sein Versprechen und ließ ihn nicht mehr los, solange bis sich der Blonde so gut wie nur möglich wieder beruhigt hatte. Er wiegte ihn sanft, strich liebevoll über seinen bebenden Rücken, seinen zitternden Kopf und flüsterte aufmunternde Worte in sein Ohr. Als Michael sich dann ein wenig von ihm abstieß, als er sich kräftig genug fühlte um dies zu tun, sah er wie sich auch klare Tränen in den Augen des Jüngeren gebildet hatten.

 

„Bist du dir wirklich ganz sicher, Kleiner?“ Wollte Michael noch einmal von ihm wissen, er wollte es unbedingt noch einmal von ihm hören. Er wollte ihn zu nichts zwingen. Sein Herz setzte für die paar Augenblicke, die er auf Stefans Antwort wartete, aus zu schlagen, doch als sein Gegenüber wild mit dem Kopf zu nicken begann, war dieses miese Gefühl in seiner Magengegend auf einmal verschwunden.

 

Stattdessen begann alles vor Freude und Aufregung zu kribbeln und er fühlte sich plötzlich so warm und wohl. Was ein einfaches Kopfnicken von Stefan nur in Michael auslösen konnte. Mehr als der Jüngere überhaupt wusste. „Natürlich bin ich mir sicher, Michi. Es tut mir nur leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe. Wenn ich mich nur eher wieder daran hätte erinnern können..“ Der Braunhaarige schweifte schließlich ab, während er Michael mitfühlend ansah.

 

Doch für den Blonden war all der Schmerz der letzten Monate in diesem Moment vergessen und auch wenn er sich gerade beinahe großartig fühlte, war seine Reaktion dennoch etwas verhalten, da er noch immer zu überwältig war von dieser ganzen Situation und vor allem mit dem was dies alles hier hieß. Dass der Kleine wieder sein war.

 

„Du kannst dich also wieder an alles erinnern?“ Fragte der Größere stattdessen. Doch es überraschte ihn, wenn Stefan den Kopf schüttelte und sagte „Nein. Ich mein, bis vor wenigen Minuten war ich mir noch nicht einmal sicher ob die Bilder, die ich im Kopf hatte, einmal Wirklichkeit waren oder ich sie mir nur eingebildet habe.“  
  
Verständlich nickte Michael, bevor er seinen besten Freund aufmerksam zu hörte, wenn dieser weiter erzählte „Ich hatte die ganze Zeit über dieses Gefühl in mir, dass ich einfach nicht benennen konnte. Ich wusste nicht woher es kam oder was es bedeutete. Zum Schluss habe ich mir einfach nur mehr eingeredet, dass es von dem Unfall kommen muss. Doch dann hatte ich plötzlich diese Bilder vor meinen Augen. Einfach so, aus heiteren Himmel. Ich wusste genauso wenig woher diese Bilder kamen. Ob es Erinnerungen waren oder nur Einbildung. Und dann waren diese Träume, Träume von dir, Michi. Außerdem hörte ich oft deine Stimme, wenn du gar nicht in meiner Nähe warst. Aber es fühlte sich alles so an, als ob es einmal echt gewesen wäre.“

 

„Am Anfang waren es nur verschwommene Bilder, die ich nur kurz sah und es waren nur einzelne Worte ohne Zusammenhang, die ich hörte. Doch dann wurden die Bilder klarer und länger, aus den Worten wurden Sätze und ich wusste nicht, ob ich das damals alles nur geträumt hatte, als ich im Krankenhaus die Narkose bekommen habe und auch danach als ich geglaubt habe deine Stimme gehört zu haben. Wie du zu mir geflüstert hast, dass du mich liebst.“

 

„Ich dachte wirklich ich würde verrückt werden, dass ich mir das Ganze nur einbilden würde. Ich hab es versucht zu vergessen und mir eine logische Erklärung für das Alles zu suchen, aber es ging nicht. Ich musste dich heute unbedingt fragen, denn ich konnte nur mehr an dich denken, Michi. Die ganze Zeit über nur mehr an dich.“  
  
„Ich hatte dieses Kribbeln im Bauch, wenn auch immer ich dich nur sah. Wenn du nicht in meiner Nähe warst ging es mir schlecht. Ich hatte sogar nur mehr an dich gedacht, wenn.. wenn ich mit Lisa geschlafen habe. Ich wusste nur die ganze Zeit über nicht warum das so ist. Doch als du mir gesagt hast, dass das alles wirklich passiert ist und du mich liebst, da wusste ich es dann plötzlich. Dass ich dich auch über alles liebe, auch wenn meine Liebe vermutlich nie so stark sein kann wie die deine zu mir. Du hast alles für mich aufgegeben, nur damit ich glücklich sein kann, Michi. Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll.“

 

Tränen der Freude, Erleichterung und Bewunderung rannen den beiden jungen Männern die Wangen runter. Es hatte endlich ein Ende, endlich hatten sie sich wieder. Ihre Herzen haben doch wieder zu einander gefunden, ihre Liebe war zum Schluss doch stärker gewesen. Jetzt konnte endlich wieder alles gut werden.

 

„Ich musste es einfach tun, Kleiner. Für dich.“ Flüsterte Michael, bevor er den Abstand zwischen ihnen beide auf ein Minimum verringerte und seinen besten Freund in die Arme nahm. Er hielt ihn fest und ließ nicht mehr los, als sie nun beide ihren Gefühlen Ausdruck durch ihre Tränen gaben.

 

„Ich würde so gerne wieder dein Freund sein, Michi. Dein fester Freund.“ Sagte Stefan mit einer zittrigen Stimme, aber dennoch konnte er heraus hören, dass der Kleine ein Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte. „Aber ich hab dich doch gar nicht verdient, Kleiner.“ Schluchzte Michael mit letzter Kraft, bevor ihn sein bester Freund fester an sich drückte und gegen seinen blonden Schopf flüsterte „Eigentlich bin ich derjenige, der dich nicht verdient hat, Michi. Du bist der beste Freund den man sich nur wünschen kann.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. hier ist es ENDLICH!!! DAS Kapitel auf das nicht nur ihr so lange gewartete habt ;)
> 
> Gerade noch rechtzeitig hat Stefan Michi seine Gefühle gestanden, bevor es zu spät gewesen wäre..
> 
> Was haltet ihr von ihrer Wiedervereinigung? Wie glaubt ihr wird es weiter gehen? Schaffen sie es, dass alles wieder so werden wird wie früher?
> 
> Mit diesem Kapitel habe ich die nächste bzw. auch letzte Phase meiner Geschichte eröffnet.  
> Keine Angst - die schlimme Zeit ist vorbei. Nun wird alles wieder gut, gefolgt von viel fluff und auch ein bisschen smut ;)


	48. Chapter 48

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sich die beiden Freunde wieder beruhigen konnten. Sie waren in einem Wechselbad der Gefühle, alleine nur wenn sie sich gegenseitig ansahen. Sie konnten vor Erleichterung, aber auch vor Traurigkeit, gar nicht mehr aufhören zu weinen. Erleichterung darüber, dass nun alles vorbei war und sie sich wieder hatten. Dass das große, fehlende Stück in ihrem Leben nun endlich wieder zurück war und sie sich nicht mehr fragen mussten, womit sie diese Lücke füllen sollten.

 

Aber auch Traurig über den unnötigen Schmerz, die Angst und die Sorgen der letzten Monate. Was sie beide, auf so unterschiedliche Art und Weise, durchmachen haben müssen. Obwohl sie sich doch gegenseitig wollten. Die ganze Zeit über.

 

Es fühlte sich alles wie in einem Traum an, ein Traum der vor allem für Michael endlich in Erfüllung gegangen war. Auch wenn er schon lange nicht mehr daran geglaubt hatte. Auch für Stefan war es wie eine Erlösung, da er wirklich schon gedacht hatte er sei verrückt geworden.

 

Der Braunhaarige hatte noch so viele Fragen, da er sich nur an ein paar Momente erinnern konnte und diese waren nicht klar und vollständig. Der Blonde beantwortete ihm diese gerne, auch wenn es manchmal nicht so leicht war.

 

„Aber ich versteh nicht ganz. Warum hat den nie jemand etwas gesagt? Du sagtest doch, dass wir zwei ein Paar waren.“ Fragte der Jüngere verwirrt, woraufhin sein bester Freund versuchte zu erklären „Naja, wir waren zwar schon ein Paar, aber nur wusste das noch keiner. Wir hatten es noch niemanden gesagt.“

 

Verständlich nickte der Jüngere seinen Kopf, dennoch war die nachdenkliche Falte auf seiner Stirn noch nicht verschwunden. „Und Lisa? Ich mein, hat sie auch nichts davon gewusst? Hab ich sie die ganze Zeit über mit dir betrogen?“ Schnell schüttelte Michael seinen Kopf, da er wusste wie schlecht sich sein Zimmerkollege alleine bei diesem Gedanken schon fühlte. Auch wenn Lisa schrecklich war, der Gedanke jemanden zu betrügen war noch schlimmer für den Kleinen.

 

„Nein. Nein, natürlich nicht. Also, nicht wirklich.. Ich mein.. Damals in Oberstdorf als wir uns das erste Mal geküsst haben und dann.. Kannst du dich daran erinnern?“ Fragte der Blonde nun Stefan etwas verlegen, der mit ebenfalls geröteten Wangen seinen Kopf schüttelte. Ich hatte gehofft, dass er sich erinnern konnte, damit er es nicht laut aussprechen müsste.

 

 

Denn es war schon eine etwas unwohle Situation. Vor noch nicht einmal einer Stunde waren sie nur Freunde gewesen und jetzt auf einmal war alles anders. „Naja, ich weiß nicht, ob das als fremdgehen zählt, was wir in dieser Nacht damals gemacht haben, aber sie hat nach dem Springen in Garmisch-Partenkirchen mit dir Schluss gemacht. Es war nur das eine Mal.“  
  
Der Braunhaarige nickte erneut und Michael würde ihm keine weiteren Details mehr über die Trennung von Lisa erzählen, falls er nicht nachfragen würde. Denn er wollte ihm diese Einzelheiten ein zweites Mal ersparen und zu seiner Erleichterung fragte der Kleine auch nicht mehr darüber. „Aber wieso kam sie damals ins Krankenhaus und auch sie hat nie ein Wort darüber verloren, dass wir eigentlich gar nicht mehr zusammen waren.“

 

Ehrlich antwortete der Blonde ihm „Warum sie damals auf einmal in Slowenien aufgetaucht war kann ich dir auch nicht sagen. Lisa hatte versucht dich nach eurer Trennung wieder zurück zu gewinnen, aber du hast sie immer wieder abgewiesen. Es tut mir leid, Kleiner, aber sie war die ganze Zeit nur nach deinem Geld und Rum her. Und das sag ich nicht nur, weil ich extrem eifersüchtig auf sie bin. Das war mir schon bewusst, bevor wir überhaupt zusammen gekommen waren.“

 

„Ich weiß. Das ist mir nun auch klar geworden was für ein Mensch sie eigentlich ist.“ Sagte Stefan mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem Gegenüber. „Wahrscheinlich hatte sie es als Chance gesehen dich wieder zu bekommen. Sie stand auf einmal da und hat dich umarmt. Und du warst so froh sie wieder zu sehen. Ich konnte gar nichts dagegen tun.“ Murmelte Michael nun auch zu sich selbst, den Tränen bereits schon wieder nahe, wenn er nur an diesem Moment dachte.

 

„Und ich Trottel bin darauf reingefallen. Es kam ihr alles gerade Recht und sie nutzte es eiskalt aus. Es tut mir so leid, Michi. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie schlimm das damals für dich gewesen sein muss und auch jetzt noch, jedes Mal wenn du uns gemeinsam gesehen hast.“ Tröstend legte der Jüngere seine warme Hand auf Michaels Unterarm und strich dort liebevoll mit seinen Daumen über die blonden Härchen.

 

Schnell schluckte der Größere den Drang zu weinen hinunter und lächelte seinen Zimmerkollegen mit noch immer Tränen in den Augen entgegen. „Schon gut, Kleiner. Ich weiß doch, dass du nichts davon mit Absicht gemacht hast. Und außerdem ist es jetzt auch vorbei. Ich hab dich ja wieder.“

 

Auch Stefan lächelte ihn dankbar an, bevor er fragte „Und was machen wir jetzt? Ich mein, möchtest du es diese Mal gleich allen erzählen oder noch ein bisschen warten?“ Die beiden besten Freunde einigten sich darauf, dass es jetzt wohl am besten wäre, wenn sie es vorerst noch für sich behalten würden. Sie wollten erst alles verdauen und wieder richtig zu einander finden, bevor sie den nächsten Schritt wagen würden.

 

„Gregor, Thomas und Manuel wissen glaube ich bereits von uns beiden. Zumindest vermuten sie etwas, denke ich.“ Erzählte der Blonde seinen besten Freund. „Wieso glaubst du das?“ Hackte Stefan neugierig nach. „Naja, sie haben zwar noch kein Wort zu mir gesagt, aber ich hab es so im Gefühl, dass sie mehr wissen als sie sagen.“

 

Verständlich nickte Stefan, bevor sein Blick von seinen Zimmerkollegen wegschweifte und er plötzlich nachdenklich aus dem Fenster sah. Da sich sein Gesichtsausdruck auf einmal so schnell verändert hatte, folgte Michael seinen Blick und als er sah, dass es draußen bereits dunkel geworden war, bekam er Panik.

 

„Bitte geh nicht. Lass mich nicht alleine. Bleib bei mir heute Nacht. Bitte, Kleiner.“ Flehte ihn der Blonde an und Stefan wusste gar nicht was ihn plötzlich so ängstlich gemacht hatte, weshalb er ihn verwirrt und auch etwas überfordert ansah. „Ich.. ich hab Angst, dass ich alles nur geträumt habe, wenn ich morgen aufwache und du nicht da bist. Ich.. ich  meine.. ich wollte nicht sagen, dass wir.. Du.. du kannst das Bett haben und ich schlafe hier auf der Couch, aber bitte lass mich jetzt nicht alleine.“

 

„Michi..“ Wollte Stefan gerade ansetzten, als sein bester Freund auf einmal verstanden zu haben schien. „Oh. Es ist wegen Lisa. Verstehe. Du willst sie nicht betrügen. Ich weiß wie schrecklich du dich damals gefühlt hast nach Oberstdorf. Das verstehe ich. Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht..“  Die Worte sprudelten wie ein Wasserfall aus seinem Mund, bis der Jüngere plötzlich nach seinen Händen griff und sie fest in die seinen nahm.

 

„Michi, hey. Jetzt beruhig dich doch erstmal.“ Der Kleinere lächelte ihn aufmuntern an, während er sanft über seinen Handrücken strich. „Natürlich bleib ich heute Nacht bei dir, wenn du das möchtest. Und außerdem ist Lisa wirklich nicht diejenige, die seit Monaten betrogen wird. Du bist mein Freund, Michi, und ich lass dich nie wieder alleine.“

 

Der Blonde konnte seinen Tränen nun bei aller Willensstärke wirklich nicht mehr zurück halten, weshalb ihn der Braunhaarige liebevoll in die Arme nahm. „Es tut mir so leid, was du die ganze Zeit wegen mir durchmachen musstest. Ich wünschte ich könnte die Zeit zurück drehen. Ich wünschte das alles wäre nie passiert.“ Flüsterte Stefan in den blonden Schopf seines Zimmerkollegen, bevor er sanft seinen Kopf küsste.

 

Sein ganzer Körper fing daraufhin an zu kribbeln. Es war ein so schönes, warmes, wohltuendes Gefühl, das nur Stefan in ihm auslösen konnte. Die Umarmung war fest und tröstend, so wie zwischen zwei beste Freunde, doch es fühlte sich bereits anders an, denn beide hatten nun Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Etwas dass vor noch wenigen Stunden noch nicht so intensiv da war.

 

Es wurde still, denn Michael genoss es einfach nur in den Armen seines Freundes zu sein. Seine Nähe und Wärme zu spüren, seine Atmung zu fühlen, seinen Duft zu inhalieren. Es fühlte sich beinahe so an wie früher, so gewohnt und sicher. Auf einmal bekam Michael das nicht unterdrückbare Verlangen seinen besten Freund etwas zu erzählen. „Du hast es mir damals gesagt. An dem Wochenende vor Slowenien. Du hast es mir gesagt, als wir gerade in der Luft waren mit meinem Kleinflugzeug.“

 

„Du hast gesagt, dass du mich liebst, als hättest du es schon so oft getan. Es klang so sicher und ehrlich, ohne Angst und Nervosität. Du sagtest es einfach so und ich war unfähig dir zu antworten. Später sagte ich dir, dass ich mir nicht sicher sei, was ich für dich empfand und ich dich auf keinen Fall anlügen wollte.

 

„Du warst so einfühlsam wie immer, nicht einmal beleidigt oder verletzt. Du meintest, dass ich schon wissen würde, dass es Liebe ist wenn es soweit ist und..“ Michael schluchzte während klare Tränen ihren Weg runter zu seinem Kinn antraten. „Als ich dich dann in der Luft gesehen hab, wie du mit deinen Händen gerudert hast, du noch versucht hattest nicht zu stürzen, wie du auf dem Eis aufgeprallt bist, solange bis du dann leblos zum Liegen gekommen bist, konnte ich an nichts anderes mehr denken als.. Es hat sich in meinen Kopf immer und immer wieder wiederholt..“

 

„Dass ich dich liebe. Ich habe es schon so lange gefühlt, schon so lange für dich empfunden, nur hab ich es die ganze Zeit über nicht gewusst, was diese Gefühle bedeuten. Aber dann war ich mir sicher, als ich dich dort auf dem Eis liegen hab sehen und ich wusste, dass es zu spät ist. Ich war so dumm, Kleiner. Ich dachte du musst sterben ohne dass ich es dir vorher noch sagen konnte. Ich hatte Angst, dass du nur deswegen stürzen musstest, damit ich es endlich einsehe. Nur weil ich zu dumm und zu feige war es dir gleich zu sagen.“

 

Stefan drückte ihn nur noch fester an sich heran, als er sich zu ihm runter beugte und vorsichtig in sein Ohr flüsterte „Aber, Michi. Du weißt doch ganz genauso wie ich, dass das nicht stimmt. Es war ein Unfall und du konntest am aller wenigsten etwas dafür. Ich glaube nämlich, dass ich es nur wegen dir geschafft habe. Weil du dich so gut um mich gekümmert hast und mich nicht aufgegeben hast. Hör bitte auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen, dich trifft gar keine Schuld. Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass ich vor meinem Sturz ganz genau gewusst habe, was du mir mich empfindest. Ich glaube, dass ich es schon vor dir gewusst habe, Michi.“

 

Stefans Worte waren Balsam für Michaels mitgenommene Seele und sein gebrochenes Herz. Es überwältigte ihm, sodass der Ältere nur noch lauter und herzzerreißender zu schluchzen und wimmern begann. Er lag eine halbe Ewigkeit in den Armen seines Freundes, während es draußen noch immer hörbar regnete.

 

Beruhigend streichelte Stefan über seinen Rücken, Arme und Kopf, bis die Stille plötzlich von dem Magenknurren des Jüngeren unterbrochen wurde. Keine Sekunde später ahmte Michaels eigener Bauch das Geräusch nach und die beiden Freunde lachten auf. Beide waren mit dem Vorschlag einverstanden, sich chinesisches Essen zu bestellen, was Michael dann auch sofort tat, nachdem er sich den letzten Rest seiner Tränen weggewischt hatte.

 

Während sie auf die Lieferung warteten, nahm der Blonde seinen jüngeren Freund an der Hand und sagte, dass er ihm gerne etwas zweigen würde. Er führte ihn in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er die Schublade seines Nachttischkästchens öffnete und das Foto in den Rahmen herauszog, welches er vorhin hier versteckt hatte.

 

Er reichte es Stefan und erklärte ihm warum es dort drinnen lag und wo sein eigentlicher Platz war. Der Braunhaarige starrte das süße Bild von den beiden an, sagte aber nichts, da es offenbar ihn ihm keine Erinnerung auslöste. Dies machte Michael aber nicht traurig, er wollte damit seinen Freund nur zeigen, dass er das Bild jeden Tag vor dem Schlafengehen und jeden Morgen nach dem Aufwachen angesehen hatte.

 

Nachdem der Braunhaarige das Foto, welches er einst seinen Zimmerkollegen selbst geschenkt hatte, lange genug betrachtete hatte, stellt er es auf seinen ursprünglichen Platz zurück, schloss die Lade darunter und lächelte den Blonden an, was ihm sagen sollte, dass er das hübsche Foto in dem Rahmen von nun an nie wieder zu verstecken bräuchte. Dankbar und einverstanden nickte Michael, bevor er ihn im Anschluss zu seinem begehbaren Kleiderschrank führte.

 

Eine dunkelgraue Schachtel, die er von ganz unten hervor gezogen hatte, überreicht er den Jüngeren. Erst skeptisch betrachtete er die Schachtel, bevor er sich zu Michael auf dem Boden nieder ließ und den Deckel vorsichtig öffnete. Der Blonde kniete gegenüber von Stefan und beobachtete, wie er ein Stück nach dem anderen aus der Schachtel zog.

 

„Ich konnte einfach nichts wegwerfen. Das sind alles deine Sachen, die du hier bei mir hattest. Sogar Wochen nach Slowenien konnte ich sie nicht wegräumen, ließ sie einfach dort wo du sie das letzte Mal hingestellt hattest. Ich hab es einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht. Ich habe immer gehofft, dass du zurückkommen würdest und ich wollte nicht, dass du böse auf mich bist, weil ich sie weggeräumt habe. Aber mit der Zeit musste ich sie dann doch wegräumen, damit niemand sie sehen würde.“ Ließ er seinen besten Freund wissen, der verständlich nickte.

 

„Natürlich musst du diese alte Zahnbürste hier nicht mehr benutzten. Ich gebe dir dann eine Neue.“ Verkündete Michael mit einem Lächeln, woraufhin auch Stefan zu lachen begann. Sein Grinsen aber war auf einmal wieder verschwunden, wenn er seinen alten Pyjama aus der Schachtel zog.

 

Nachdenklich sah er ihn an, fühlte das Material zwischen seinen Fingern, bevor er sagte „Den hast du mir damals gekauft.“ Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Er konnte sich von ganz alleine wieder daran erinnern. „Ja.“ Dennoch antwortete ihm Michael stolz mit diesem strahlenden Gesicht, welches der Kleine, erfreut darüber sich wieder an etwas erinnern zu können, erwiderte.

 

Sie sahen sich gerade in die Augen und das schon seit Sekunden, so verträumt und verliebt, wenn es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte. „Komm mit, Kleiner. Es ist Zeit etwas zu Essen.“ Sagte Michael schließlich, als er sich erhob und der Jüngere die Sachen nicht mehr zurück in der Schachtel verstaute, sondern ausgebreiteten und griffbereit auf dem Fußboden liegen ließ, da er sie jetzt nun wieder öfters brauchen würde.

 

Michael half den Kleinen auf die Beide und ihre Hände ließen erst kurz bevor Michael den Lieferanten die Tür öffnete ungewollt wieder voneinander los. Der Ältere hatte einen so großen Hunger wie schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr. Ein Verlangen, das er schon lange nicht mehr gehabt hatte. Es war ein gutes Zeichen.

 

Nachdem die beiden schnell das angekleckerte Geschirr weggeräumt hatten, nahmen sie wieder gemütlich auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer platzt. Stefan hatte noch so viele unbeantwortete Fragen und Michael versuchte diese mit all dem was ihm im Moment einfiel zu beantworten.

 

Er klärte ihn über Sonja auf und warum aus ihnen beiden nie etwas geworden war. Der Ältere erzählte seinem kleinen Freund von ihren Pakt während der Vierschanzentournee. Darüber, dass er es mochte und auch schon eine Art Gewohnheit geworden war, dass er seine Pullis trug und sie beinahe von ihren Freunden deshalb erwischt wurden. Es gab einfach viel zu viel zu erzählen.

 

Stefan fragte Michael, wie er es geschafft hatte im Skispringen so verdammt gut zu werden, wenn es ihm doch eigentlich so schlecht ging. Der Größere konnte sich dieses Phänomen auch nicht erklären, es müsste wohl an dem vielen Training liegen und darauf, dass er so aggressiv sprang wie noch nie.

 

Er hatte manches Mal so eine Wut in sich, die er dann immer am Schanzentisch ausließ. Ob diese Wut nun noch immer vorhanden war, wusste er nicht, denn eigentlich sollte diese nach dem heutigen Tag eigentlich verflogen sein.

 

Michael lenkte sich die letzten Monate so gut es ging mit Sport ab, wenn auch immer er zu viel über Stefan nachdachte, also sehr, sehr oft. Und auch wenn er diese Stimme wieder gehört hatte. Aber warum diese Mischung so gut funktioniert hatte wusste er selbst nicht. Eigentlich sollte er miserable springen, so wie er sich doch die ganze Zeit über gefühlt hatte.

 

Als Stefan dann feststellte, dass nach heute, nachdem sie beide wieder zu einander gefunden hatten, er doch nur noch besser springen müsste, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war, musste Michael zugeben, dass er damit vielleicht sogar Recht hatte. Der Jüngere freute sich schon auf die neue Saison, selbst wenn er noch immer nicht dort war wo er eigentlich sein wollte. Aber dafür war sein Freund in der Form seines Lebens und darauf freute er sich jetzt schon.

 

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, als sie eine kleine Pause machten und Michael seinen jüngeren Freund die versprochene neue Zahnbürste gab. Der Kleine war gerade im Badezimmer, während der Blonde sich sein Bett auf der Couch für heute Nacht vorbereitete. Er wollte Stefan wenn er zurück kommt fragen, ob er schon sehr müde war und gerne schlafen gehen würde oder ob sie noch ein wenig weiter reden wollten.

 

Doch dazu kam es gar nicht, wenn er plötzlich hinter ihm die Stimme des Jüngeren hörte wie er seinen Namen sagte. Und als sich Michael in seine Richtung umdrehte versprach es ihm die Sprache bei dem süßen Anblick der sich da vor ihm bot. Stefan stand nämlich in seinen Pyjama im Türrahmen und lächelte ihn etwas verlegen an.

 

Der Blonde hatte ganz vergessen wie niedlich er doch daran immer ausgesehen hatte. Er musste kräftig schlucken, war aber dennoch noch immer nicht in der Lage ihn zu antworten. Weshalb der Kleine fortfuhr und fragte „Kommst du?“ Er deutete mit seinen Kopf in Richtung Schlafzimmer, dennoch aber fragte Michael noch einmal nach um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass er ihn nicht missverstanden hatte „Wohin?“

  
Es kostete den Braunhaarigen ein Lächeln bei seiner Frage „Na ins Bett natürlich. Dachtest du wirklich ich würde dich hier schlafen lassen? Ich will doch heute Nacht auch nicht alleine sein.“ Tränen stiegen Michael erneut in die Augen, Tränen der Rührung und Dankbarkeit.

 

Natürlich ließ er sich dies nicht zweimal sagen, bevor er alles liegen und stehen ließ und den Jüngeren mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen folgte. Nachdem er sich selbst bettfertig gemacht hatte und er das Schlafzimmer wieder betrat, stand Stefan gerade am Fenster und sah in die Nacht hinaus.

 

Er schien etwas unbeholfen zu sein, fast so als wüsste er nicht ob er sich auf dem Doppelbett nieder lassen durfte oder nicht. Deshalb sagte Michael, um ihm etwas die Angst zu nehmen „Du hast schon immer auf dieser Seite geschlafen.“ Er deutete an die Bettseite, die Stefan am Nächsten war, doch nur zögerlich trat der Braunhaarige näher heran.

 

Erst als sich Michael hineinlegte und die Bettdecke für ihn beiseiteschob, folgt der Jüngere ihm. Mit einem gesunden Abstand legte sich Stefan gegenüber von seinem Freund auf die Seite, sodass sie sich gegenseitig in die Augen sehen konnten.

 

Noch etwas schüchtern und verhalten lagen sie so nebeneinander, denn vor noch wenigen Stunden waren sie nur Freunde gewesen und jetzt auf einmal lagen sie zusammen in einem Bett, nachdem sie sich gegenseitig ihre Liebe zueinander gestanden hatten. Es brauchte alles seine Zeit, Zeit die sie nun hatten und die sie sich auch nehmen würden.

 

Sie fingen wieder an über alles zu reden was ihnen in den Sinn kam. Dennoch war Michael überrascht als Stefan dieses eine Thema ansprach, über das der Blonde noch nichts von sich aus erzählt hatte. Er wusste nicht wie der Kleine darauf reagieren würde und ob er überhaupt schon dafür bereit war. Aber er schien neugierig zu sein und Michael würde ihm natürlich auch hier jede Frage beantworten.

 

Der Jüngere wollte wissen, wie weit sie damals gegangen waren, was sie alles miteinander schon gemacht hatten. Über die Dunkelheit schienen beide froh zu sein, denn ihre Wangen glühten vor Verlegenheit, während Michael Stefans Fragen so ausführlich beantwortete wie der Kleine hören wollte.

 

Zum Schluss meinte der Blonde aber, dass sie es dieses Mal anders machen würden. Es ruhig angehen werden und nicht alles gleich überstürzen, so wie beim ersten Mal. Sie würden sich Zeit lassen, denn nun hatten sie alle Zeit der Welt. Michael wollte Stefan komplett zurück erobern und erst dann würde er ihn damit zeigen wie sehr er ihn liebte.

 

Als der Größere die Müdigkeit in der Stimme des Jüngeren schon sehr deutlich heraus hören konnte, sagte er ihm schließlich, dass er die Augen zu machen und etwas schlafen sollte. Sie konnten doch auch noch morgen weiter reden. Der Braunhaarige war mit diesem Vorschlag schnell einverstanden und wünschte seinen besten Freund eine gute Nacht, welche der Größere nur liebevoll erwidern konnte.

 

Doch bevor Stefan endgültig seine Augen schloss, griff er nach Michaels Hand und umschloss diese mit seiner. Der Blonde lächelte zu ihm hinab, während er sanft seine Hand mit seinen Daumen streichelte. „Ich bin im Moment der glücklichste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt.“ Flüsterte Michael ihn noch zu und noch nie in seinen ganzen Legen hatte er etwas so ernst gemeint.

 

Stefan hatte seine Augen bereits geschlossen, lächelte aber dennoch bei der Aussage seines Freundes. Auch wenn er schon so müde war, schlug er dennoch noch einmal seine Augen auf, um ihn anzusehen, wenn er zurück flüsterte „Der zweit Glücklichste.“ Mit einem hüpfenden Herzen und bereits schon wieder Tränen in den Augen, führte der Ältere die Hand seines besten Freundes zu seinen Lippen und küsste liebevoll seinen Handrücken.

 

Keine zehn Sekunden später war Stefan bereits eingeschlafen, bevor Michael ihn kurze Zeit darauf auch folgte. Mit dem Wissen, dass der Kleine morgen Früh noch immer neben ihm liegen würde und er das alles hier nicht nur geträumt hatte.


	49. Chapter 49

Es war wieder nur eine kurze Nacht für Michael gewesen, aber dies machte ihm nichts aus. Er war es doch mittlerweile schon gewohnt. Außerdem gab es etwas viel Besseres als selbst zu schlafen. Stefan beim Schlafen zuzusehen. Er wusste nicht seit wie vielen Stunden er dies bereits tat, aber er kam jedes Mal zu demselben Entschluss, dass er es einfach nicht glauben konnte, dass sich der Jüngere noch einmal in ihn verliebt hatte.

 

Michael dachte, dass das erste Mal schon Wahnsinn war, aber er hatte es doch irgendwie noch einmal geschafft, auch wenn er zur selben Zeit gar nicht wusste wie er das gemacht hatte. Und dem Blonden war auch bewusst, dass sie beide nicht mehr dieselben waren wie damals. Aus so vielen verschiedenen Gründen, aber der Größte Grund war, dass eben all das Erlebte, sie zu Männern gemacht hatte. Sie waren nun erwachsen.

 

Als der Braunhaarige dann schließlich doch seine Augen aufschlug und direkt in die Himmelblauen seines besten Freundes blickte, versuchte Michael es nicht einmal zu verstecken, dass er ihn beim Schlafen beobachtete hatte und Stefan schien es auch nicht zu stören. Im Gegenteil, er lächelte ihn nur verschlafen an und sagte, dass ihm das irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Wieder eine Kleinigkeit an die er sich wage erinnern konnte.

 

„Ich kann das alles immer noch nicht glauben.“ Gab der Ältere zu, woraufhin sich Stefan auf seinen Bauch rollte, ihn mit seinen Rehlein Augen ansah und flüsterte „Ich auch nicht, Michi. Aber ich bin wirklich hier. Und ich lass dich auch nicht mehr alleine. Nie wieder.“

 

Die beiden jungen Männer blieben noch ein wenig unter der warmen Bettdecke liegen, während sie sich gegenseitig erzählten, was sie heute zu erledigen hatten. Es war heute viel schöner als gestern, es schien sogar die Sonne herein. Doch als Stefan plötzlich einfiel, was er heute als aller erstes erledigen wollte, setzt er sich bereits angespannt auf. Er wollte mit Lisa telefonieren.

 

Michael nickte verständlich, bevor er im Badezimmer verschwand um ihn etwas Privatsphäre zu geben. Doch als der Blonde wieder zurückkam, saß der Jüngere noch immer genauso da wie vorhin. „Hast du schon mit ihr gesprochen?“ Wollte er etwas besorgt um ihn wissen.

 

„Nein. Ich wollte vorher noch ein wenig nachdenken. Darüber was ich ihr sagen will und so.“ Antwortete der Jüngere abgelenkt, während er noch halb in seinen Gedanken schwebte. „Okay. Ich geh schnell zum Bäcker und hol uns ein Frühstück. Du kannst gerne duschen gehen wenn du möchtest. Bin gleich wieder zurück.“

 

Der Blonde konnte einfach nicht aufhören wie ein Kutschpferd zu grinsen. Am liebsten hätte er der Angestellten in der Bäckerei erzählt, wer heute Nacht bei ihm geschlafen hatte, aber natürlich behielt er dies für sich. Stattdessen kaufte der Blonde etwas Gebäck und frische Croissants, bevor er wieder nach Hause ging.

 

Bevor er noch die Haustür wieder hinter sich geschlossen hatte, konnte er Stefan bereits reden hören. Er war im Schlafzimmer und auch wenn Michael ihn nicht belauschen wollte, konnte er dennoch jedes Wort mitanhören, da er die Tür nicht geschlossen hatte.

 

Er hörte wie er Lisa klar zu machen versuchte, dass er nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen sein wollte, dass es aus war. Der Blonde schien wohl genauso überrascht darüber zu sein wie sie am anderen Ende der Leitung, denn Michael hatte nicht gedacht, dass Stefan gleich jetzt mit ihr Schluss machen würde.

 

„Warum ich mit dir am Telefon Schluss mache?“ Fragte der Braunhaarige in sein Handy hinein. „Na weil du es damals genauso gemacht hast. Du hast mir damals sogar noch so ganz nebenbei gesagt, dass du mich betrogen hast, mehrmals. Hast mich einfach abserviert als du damals gedacht hattest, dass ich meine Chance auf den Gewinn der Tournee verspielt hatte. Du warst doch die ganze Zeit über nur nach meinem Geld her und sobald ich verlor hast du mich fallen gelassen.“

 

Michael musste hier kurz inne halten, da er seinen Freund nie darüber erzählt hatte. Stefan konnte sich anscheinend wieder von ganz alleine an das hier erinnern. Lisa schien gefragt zu haben, ob er dies von ihm gesagt bekommen hatte, woraufhin Stefan ihr mit einer festen Stimme antwortete „Nein, Michi hat damit überhaupt nichts zu tun. Ich kann mich daran erinnern und dass du eine Heuchlerin bist und mich die ganze Zeit über nur ausgenutzt hast. Es ist vorbei und ich will ab heute nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben.“

 

Danach wurde es still, denn Lisa schien einfach aufgelegt zu haben. Ein paar Augenblicke später trat Stefan zu seinem Freund in die Küche. Er trug zwar dieselben Jeans wie gestern, aber auch eines seiner alten Shirts von damals. Stefan sah bedrückt aus, woraufhin Michael besorgt fragte „Alles okay bei dir?“

 

Mit geschlossenen Augen atmete der Jüngere tief ein und aus, bevor er mit einem schmalen Lächeln auf den Lippen antwortete „Ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich bin froh, dass ich das jetzt hinter mir habe. Es fühlt sich alles gleich viel leichter an.“ Erleichtert lächelte Michael seinen Zimmerkollegen an, bevor er mit den vollen Tellern in seinen Händen sagte „Komm, lass uns erst einmal frühstücken.“

 

Die beiden besten Freunde haben nach dem Frühstück beschlossen bei dem schönen Wetter heute einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen, bevor Stefan zu seinen Therapien musste. Die beiden gingen in Richtung eines kleinen Waldstücks und als sie dieses dann schließlich erreicht hatten und die Sonnenstrahlen zwischen den Nadelbäumen hindurch blinzelten und zu ihnen hinab schienen, fanden sich ihre Hände fast wie magisch.

 

Verlegen lächelten sie sich an, auch wenn sie hier zwischen den Tannenbäumen und den bunten Laubbäumen keiner sehen konnte. Es war ein so unbeschreiblich schönes Gefühl, als sie so nebeneinander her gingen und keiner den anderen mehr los lassen wollte. Als sie von weitem die Kirchenglocken hören konnten, wussten sie leider, dass nun leider wieder umkehren mussten.

 

Als die beiden deshalb anhielten, fanden sich plötzlich ihre Augen und es war ihnen unmöglich wieder voneinander los zu lassen. Stefans endlos dunkle, so wunderschöne Augen glitzerten in den sanften Sonnenstrahlen, als er zu ihm hinauf blickte. Er lächelte so liebevoll und zum wahrscheinlich tausendsten Mal, fragte sich Michael ob der Kleine überhaupt wusste, wie liebenswert und niedlich er doch eigentlich war.

 

„Ich weiß, dass du es eigentlich dieses Mal langsam angehen willst, aber..“ Fing der Jüngere plötzlich an und ohne es zu wissen hing Michael bereits jetzt schon an seinen Lippen. „Küss mich, Michi. Du hast so lange darauf gewartet, es dir so lange gewünscht. Bitte, ich würde doch auch so gerne von dir geküsst werden.“

 

Mit einem offenen Mund sah der Blonde überrascht zu seinen Freund hinab. Er war nie in der Lage gewesen nein zu diesen unschuldigen Rehleinaugen zu sagen, so auch jetzt nicht. Aber wenn der Ältere ehrlich war, hatte sein Freund vollkommen Recht. Wie lange schon träumte er davon den Kleinen wieder zu küssen? Ihn als seinen zu wissen, seine zarten Lippen zu berühren, ihn zu lieben.

 

Schließlich lächelte Michael zu ihm hinab, bevor er sein süßes Gesicht mit seinen plötzlich zitternden Händen umrahmte und verehrend mit seinen Daumen über seine Wangen strich. Behutsam zog er Stefan näher an ihn heran, der Kleine legte seine Hände an seiner Seite ab, während der Größere sich langsam zu ihm hinunter beugte.

 

Aufgeregt beobachteten beide die Lippen des anderen, bevor sich ihre Augen wieder trafen und sie nicht mehr voneinander los ließen, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen plötzlich berührten und ihre Augenlieder wie Schmetterlinge zu flatterten begannen.

 

Beide neigten ihre Köpfe leicht zur Seite und konnten das Kommende nicht mehr abwarten, als Michael sie schließlich endlich wieder vereinten. Es war ein sanfter, zärtlicher, fast schon zurückhaltender Kuss. Aber er war perfekt. Einfach nur perfekt und es war ihr erster Kuss. Der Blonde liebte den Gedanken, dass sich nun auch wieder Stefan an ihren ersten Kuss erinnern konnte.

 

Mit diesem wunderschönen Gedanken lehnte der Blonde seine Stirn überglücklich gegen die seines Freundes, bevor beide verträumt zu lächeln begannen. „Ich liebe dich, mein kleiner Mann.“ Flüsterte Michael zu ihm hinab, woraufhin seine Augen zu leuchten und zu strahlen begannen.

 

Mit feuchten Augen erwiderte der Jüngere ehrlich und aus tiefsten Herzen „Ich liebe dich auch, Spotzl.“ Dankbar und erleichtert legte Stefan seinen Kopf gegen Michaels Brust, der wiederum sein Kinn auf seinen Kopf ablegte. Mit seinem rechten Ohr hörte der Braunhaarige das Herz seines älteren Freundes aufgeregt schlagen. Mit geschlossenen Augen genossen die beiden diesen kostbaren Moment, einen Moment von vielen, den sie mit Sicherheit nie wieder vergessen werden.

 

Stefan schien sich wieder an den Kosenamen, den er seinen besten Freund damals gegeben hatte, zu erinnern. Oder vielleicht hatte er wie damals einfach jetzt entschlossen ihn so zu nennen, aus seinem Unterbewusstsein heraus. Seinen Spitznamen nach so langer Zeit wieder von Stefans Lippen zu hören war überwältigend für den Blonden.

 

Die Ruhe des Waldes wurde von der süßen Stimme des Jüngeren unterbrochen, wenn dieser noch immer in seinen Armen sagte „Jetzt weiß ich endlich warum du mich damals kleiner Mann genannt hast.“ Er spielte den Moment im Krankenhaus an, als er nach seiner Narkose das erste Mal richtig munter geworden war.

 

Michael wurde bei dieser Erinnerung kurz nachdenklich und auch ein wenig traurig, bevor Stefan noch mit einem hörbaren Lächeln auf den Lippen fortfuhr „Und jetzt weiß ich auch endlich warum ich dich damals unbedingt Spotzl nennen wollte.“ Er lachte auf und auch der Ältere konnte sich sein Lachen nicht verkneifen, denn jetzt war doch alles wieder gut.

 

Hand in Hand machten sie sich wieder am Weg zurück, doch als sie aus dem Wald herauskamen mussten sie leider wieder voneinander ablassen, auch wenn sie dies eigentlich gar nicht wollten. Als sie wieder bei Michaels Wohnung angekommen waren und sie vor dem Audi des Jüngeren stehen blieben, war es Zeit geworden sich zu verabschieden.

  
Es war nur ein Abschied für wenige Stunden, denn Stefan versprach den Größeren, dass er so schnell wie möglich wieder da sein werde. Dennoch konnte sich Michael nur schwer von ihm trennen, als der Kleine in sein Auto stieg und zum Abschied noch winkte.

 

Der Blonde versuchte sich so wie immer abzulenken, während der Braunhaarige nicht in seiner Nähe war. Er hatte sich für heute viel vorgenommen. Als erstes räumte und putzte Michael seine Wohnung blitzblank, besondere Freude machte es ihm, als er Stefans Sachen wieder zurück an ihren ursprünglichen Platz zurück stellte.

 

Danach machte er sich etwas zu Essen, um danach anschließen einkaufen zu gehen. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er dieses überglückliches Grinsen auf seinen Lippen, doch er konnte gar nicht anders. Wie sollte er denn auch, denn nur war alles so wonach er es sich doch so gesehnt hatte.

 

Nach seinem Großeinkauf und nachdem er alles zu Hause verstaut hatte, machte er eine kurze Pause und ließ sich auf seiner Couch im Wohnzimmer nieder. Mit einen noch breiteren und dämlicheren Grinsen auf den Lippen schrieb der Verliebte seinen besten Freund eine kurze Nachricht.

 

Er textete, dass er es immer noch nicht fassen konnte, was gestern passiert war und das er es gar nicht mehr abwarten konnte ihn wieder zu sehen. Ein paar Minuten später erwiderte Stefan, dass es ihm genauso ginge und er sich auch beeilen würde, um bald wieder bei ihm zu sein. Michael schrieb ihm noch zurück, dass er beim Autofahren aufpassen sollte und platzierte zum Schluss noch ein kleines, rotes Herz.

 

Er wollte gerade wieder aufstehen, wenn sein Handy dann doch noch einmal bei einer neuen Nachricht vibrierte. Es waren nur drei einfache Worte, die der Blonde da auf seinen Handybildschirm las, aber sie bedeuteten ihn so viel mehr als er mit Worten beschreiben könnte. Seine Hände zitterten, in seinen Augen bildeten sich Tränen und seine Lippen begannen stark zu zittern, obwohl er eigentlich vor Glück lächeln wollte.

 

Nachdem Michael seinen Freund diese drei Worte erwidert hatte, konnte er gar nicht anders als nach langer Zeit wieder einmal seine Lieblingslieder laut an seiner Anlage zu hören, sodass seine ganze Wohnung von der Melodie erfüllt war. Er tanzte und sang wild zu dem Song vor lauter Freude. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen.

 

Als er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, schmiss er sich in seinen Trainingsanzug und trainierte etwas um sich die Zeit bis Stefans Ankunft zu vertreiben. Danach nahm er eine ausgiebig lange Dusche und als er wieder aus dem Badezimmer trat, sah er, dass es draußen bereits dunkel war. Der Kleine würde also bald hier sein. Alleine nur bei dem Gedanken machte Michaels Herz bereits einen großen Satz. Er war gerade am Überlegen, ob er jetzt schon zu kochen anfangen sollte oder sich noch etwas Zeit lassen sollte.

 

Doch diese Entscheidung wurde ihn abgenommen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Die Glocke klang jedes Mal gleich, dennoch wusste der Größere wer da vor seiner Haustüre stand. Mit einem breiten Lächeln öffnete er die Tür, nur um in die noch strahlenderen Augen seines besten Freundes zu blicken.

 

Er hatte erst die beiden Pizzaschachteln in seinen Händen gar nicht bemerkt, erst als ihm der leckere Duft in die Nase stieg. Natürlich wusste Stefan die Lieblingspizza seines Zimmerkollegen, weshalb er gleich gar nicht nachgefragte hatte und gleich eine mitgenommen hatte. Somit ersparten Michael sich auch das Kochen und die beiden aßen ihr Abendessen vor dem Fernseher.

 

Ohne darüber nach zudenken, stellte der Blonde die Ärmel seines Langarmshirts auf, damit sie während dem Essen nicht schmutzig werden würden. Doch er bemerkte seinen Fehler schnell, wenn Stefan ihn fragte „Was hast du denn da gemacht, Michi?“ Verwirrt sah der Ältere seinen Freund an, der entsetzt die dunkelrote Wunde auf seinen linken Arm ansah.

 

„Ich..“ Stotterte der Blonde, bevor er besorgt von den Braunhaarigen unterbrochen wurde „Die Wunde sieht entzündet aus. Wie ist das passiert?“ Verlegen zupfte der Größere an seinem Ärmel um die Wunde von Stefans Blick zu verstecken. „Wenn.. Wenn ich ehrlich bin weiß ich es gar nicht. Ist mir wahrscheinlich beim Trainieren passiert. Es ist nichts weiter.“

 

Der Jüngere nickte verständlich, auch wenn er es gleichzeitig nicht verstand. Dennoch fragte er nicht weiter nach und widmete sich seiner eigenen Pizza. Stefan erzählte den Älteren vom seinen Tag, dass Lisa kurz bei ihm zu Hause gewesen war um ihre paar Sachen, die sie bei ihm gehabt hatte, abzuholen. Seinen Eltern hatte der Braunhaarige von ihrer Trennung erzählt, aber als er gemeint hatte, dass er heute Nacht bei Michael übernachten würde, waren sie nicht mehr so besorgt. Sie wussten, dass er bei dem Blonden in guten Händen war. Nur nicht in welch guten wussten sie nicht.

 

Da sie heute kein Geschirr wegräumen mussten, machten sie es sich gleich auf der Wohnzimmerbank gemütlich. Anfangs waren sie noch etwas schüchtern und zurückhalten, doch mit jeder Minute rückten sie näher aneinander, bis sie zum Schluss aneinander gekuschelt und mit einer Decke umhüllt da lagen.

 

Es war so schön, einfach nur perfekt. Mehr hatte Michael sich auch gar nicht gewünscht. Der Blonde lag mit dem Rücken zum Fernseher, dies machte ihm aber überhaupt nichts aus, da er sowieso seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit nur dem Kleinen vor sich schenkte.

 

Seit heute Morgen im Wald hatten sie sich nicht mehr geküsst, bis Stefan den ersten Schritt wagte und sanft seine Lippen gegen die seines besten Freundes drückte. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf dem Körper des Älteren aus, auch wenn es nur ein flüchtiger und kurzer Kuss war. Aber er war genauso süß wie der Jüngere und er kam von Herzen.

 

Noch immer unendlich froh ihn wirklich wieder zu haben, umklammerte der Ältere mit seinen langen Arm Stefans Bauch und legte seinen Kopf dankbar gegen seine Brust, um sein kleines Herz darin schlagen zu hören.

 

Der Kleine strich liebevoll durch den blonden Schopf seines besten Freundes und während Michael einfach nur froh war ihn wieder zu haben, hörte er plötzlich Stefans Stimme, wenn er ihn fragte „Du hast mir doch gestern gesagt, dass du manchmal so eine Stimme hörst.“  
  
Der Blonde erstarrte, während seine Atmung aussetzte und sein Herzschlag zu rasten begann. Auch wenn er wusste was als Nächstes kommen würde, war er dennoch noch nicht darauf vorbereitet. Aber was wollte er ihn vormachen? Stefan war doch sein bester Freund. Er kannte ihn und er wusste wann er log. Außerdem war er nicht dumm. Er hatte die Anzeichen erkannt.

 

„Hat dir diese Stimme auch gesagt, dass du dir selbst wehtun sollst? Ich meine die Wunde da auf deinem Arm.“ Selbst wenn er es wirklich gewollte hätte, könnte Michael seinen Zimmerkollegen dennoch nicht anlügen. Er konnte es einfach nicht.

 

Mit bereits Tränen in den Augen, setzte sich der Ältere vorsichtig auf, doch er konnte Stefan nicht ansehen, so sehr schämte er sich dafür. „Es.. es tut mir leid. Es war nur das eine Mal. Versprochen, ich.. Ich wollte es eigentlich gar nicht, aber.. Bitte verlass mich nicht, Stefan. Es tut mir so leid.“ Schluchzte der Blonde mit einem gesenkten Kopf, als er die ersten Tränen auf seinem Handrücken aufkommen fühlte.

 

Er hatte Angst, dass ihn Stefan deswegen verlassen würde, weil er sich selbst nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Vielleicht machte es dem Kleinen sogar Angst. Er wollte mit Sicherheit mit keinem so instabilen, schwachen Menschen wie ihm zusammen sein, der seinen letzten Ausweg in sich selbst verletzten fand. Sein bester Freund hatte etwas Besseres als ihn verdient. Jemand stärkeren.

 

„Hey, Michi. Sieh mich an.“ Bat ihm der Kleine liebevoll und erst dann bemerkte der Blonde, dass er seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen angehoben hatte, sodass er nur noch seine Augenlieder aufschlagen musste und sie sich bereits in die Augen sahen. „So ist es gut. Was machst du nur für Sachen, Spotzl? Natürlich bleibe ich bei dir, ich würde dich nie verlassen. Mir war nur nicht bewusst, dass du mich so sehr brauchst.“

 

„Ich kann ohne dich nicht mehr leben, Kleiner. Konnte ich noch nie. Es tut mir leid, auch dass ich es gestern Abend hätte wieder versuchen wollen, wenn du..“ Schluchzte Michael noch immer ganz aufgeregt und nervös.

 

„Sch.. Es ist okay, Spotzl. Es ist jetzt vorbei. Alles wird gut. Ich bin ja jetzt da und ich lasse dich nie wieder alleine. Nie mehr. Und es tut mir leid, dass du dich wegen mir verletzt hast. Ich war so dumm die ganze Zeit über. Hab immer nur an mich gedacht und nie mitbekommen oder gesehen wie schlecht es dir doch ging. Ich hätte es einfach merken müssen. Eigentlich müsste ich dich um Verzeihung bitten und nicht du mich. Du hast nichts Falsches gemacht, Michi. Nur einen Ausweg gesucht, obwohl es eigentlich an der Zeit gewesen wäre, dass ich auf dich aufpasse, ich mich um dich kümmere, genauso wie du es immer für mich getan hast. Ich war so ein Idiot, bitte verzeih mir, Michael.“

 

Auch Stefan liefen nun die Tränen nach einander über die Wangen, während er Michaels Kopf noch immer in den Händen hielt und sie sich tief in die Augen sahen. „Kleiner.“ Es war alles was der Blonde über die Lippen brachte, so überwältigt war er von seinen Worten. Doch der Jüngere verstand auch so und vor allem verstand er, dass sein bester Freund ihn nicht böse war, ihm nie böse sein konnte und dass er ihn verzieh. Und dass alles nur mit diesem einem Wort, dass nur ein Geflüster war.

 

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen strich der Braunhaarige liebevoll Michaels Tränen mit seinen Daumen fort. „Ich liebe dich. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe um es zu kapieren, aber ich lass dich nie mehr los. Du bist nun sicher, Spotzl. Dir kann nichts mehr passieren. Ich bin jetzt da und pass auf dich auf. Nichts und niemand wird dir je wieder wehtun können. Ich verspreche es dir.“

 

„Ich liebe dich auch, Kleiner.“ Schluchzte Michael und neue Tränen stiegen in seinen Augen auf, als er sich überwältigt nach vorne in Stefans Arme fallen ließ. Seine Schultern bebten, sein ganzer Körper zitterte, während er in das Shirt des Jüngeren weinte. Und Stefan hielt ihn einfach nur fest, die ganze Zeit über.

 

Er strich durch seine Haare, über seinen Rücken, flüsterte liebevolle und aufmunternde Worte in sein Ohr und er küsste seine Stirn und zwischen jedem Kuss erzählte er ihm wie sehr er ihn doch liebte.

 

Eine halbe Ewigkeit weinte sich der Blonde die Seele aus dem Leib. Sein Körper bebte, seine Kehle tat von dem vielen schluchzen bereits höllisch weh und auch die empfindliche Haut unter seinen Augen war bereits gerötet. Aber er blieb wo er war, denn Stefan hielt ihn fest und kümmerte sich nun um ihn.

 

Und dann passierte etwas, dass noch nie vorgekommen war. Michael schlief ein. An Ort und Stelle, obwohl es noch gar nicht spät war und der Film auch noch gar nicht begonnen hatte. Aber er war einfach zu fertig um noch weiter zu machen. Sein Körper brauchte Ruhe. Sehr dringend.

 

Erst Stunden später wurde er von Stefan wieder geweckt, als dieser vorsichtig seinen Namen flüsterte. Verwirrt, da sich Michael überhaupt nicht auskannte was passiert war, sah er seinen jüngeren Freund an, der ihn anfangs nur liebevoll ansah.

 

„Hey, mein Großer. Na, auch mal wieder wach?“ Fragte er mitfühlend, während er durch die zerzausten Haare des Älteren strich. „Na komm, gehen wir ins Bett.“ Michael konnte nur nickten, da sich sein Körper wie gelähmt anfühlte. Denn auch wenn er schon einige Stunden geschlafen hatte, fühlte er sich noch immer Hundemüde und elendig fertig.

 

Er war dankbar dafür, dass ihn sein Freund an der Hand nahm und ins Schlafzimmer führte. Alleine hätte er den Weg dorthin wahrscheinlich nicht gefunden. Er lag keine drei Sekunden auf der weichen Matratze, wenn ihm auch schon wieder die Augen zufielen und er erneut wie ein kleines Baby schlief.

 

Es war bereits nach zehn Uhr morgens, wenn Michael erneut munter wurde, als Stefan seinen Namen flüsterte. „Spotzl.“ Der Kleine kicherte zu sich selbst. „Wach endlich auf du Schlafmütze. Du verschläfst sonst noch den halben Tag.“ Witzelte der Jüngere, während der Körper des Blonden versuchte aufzuwachen.

 

Nachdem er sich lange und ausgiebig die Augen gerieben hat und ein paar Mal blinzelte, konnte Michael dann endlich etwas sehen. Sein bester Freund stand mit einem Tablett voll mit Köstlichkeiten vor seinem Bett und lächelte ihn breit an. „Guten Morgen, Spotzl. Na, bist du nun endlich wach, du Schlafmütze?“

 

„Morgen, Kleiner.“ Erwiderte der Ältere noch immer etwas verschlafen und verwirrt. „Wie.. wie spät ist es denn?“ Wollte er wissen, denn auch wenn er es noch nicht wusste, konnte er es dennoch irgendwie fühlen, dass er sehr viel länger als sonst üblich heute Nacht geschlafen hatte.

 

„Es ist fast halb elf.“ Verkündete der Kleine, während er noch immer mit dem Tablett in der Hand auf das Bett kletterte. „Was? Das kann nicht wahr sein. So lange habe ich nicht mehr geschlafen, seit.. du weißt schon..“ Der Größere verstummte, dennoch wusste der Braunhaarige wovon sein Freund sprach.

 

„Dann hattest du es anscheinend bitter nötig. Du hast über zwölf Stunden geschlafen, Spotzl. Du hattest es mehr als nur dringend notwendig wieder einmal so richtig auszuschlafen. Hier, ich hab dir Tee gemacht.“ Vorsichtig überreichte der Jüngere ihn die warme Tasse.

 

Dankend nahm Michael sie an und führte das heiße Getränk sofort zu seinen Lippen. „Du hast mich nicht einmal gehört als ich aufgestanden bin und zum Bäcker gegangen war. Und du bist noch nicht einmal munter geworden als..“ Stefan hielt kurz inne, als er sich auf die Unterlippen biss, fast so als wüsste er nicht, wie er das Folgende beichten sollte.

 

„Es tut mir leid, Michi, aber als ich eine Tasse für den Tee von ganz oben erreichen wollte, da.. Da ist mir eine runter gefallen. Die sind so weit oben, dass ich sie nicht einmal auf meinen Zehenspitzen erreichen konnte. Ich musste mir sogar einen Sessel holen um nicht noch eine kaputt zu machen.“

 

Michael musste auflachen, als er versuchte sich dies bildlich vorzustellen, außerdem erinnerte ihm dies an dies Situation von damals, als der Kleine die Tassen auch nicht erreichen konnte und Michael ihn helfen musste.

 

„Warum lachst du so?“ Wollte Stefan von ihm wissen, auch wenn er froh war seinen besten Freund wieder aus vollem Herzen Lachen zu hören. „Weil es schon einmal passiert ist. Naja, nur ein wenig anders. Vorigen Winter wolltest du dir eines Nachmittags auch einen Tee machen und konntest wie heute die Tassen nicht erreichen. Ich hab dir dann natürlich gerne ausgeholfen.“ Stefan rollte seine Augen, auch wenn er es zur selben Zeit mochte, wenn ihm sein bester Freund bei so etwas mit Leichtigkeit immer gerne half.

 

„Naja und als ich dir dann eine Tasse in die Hand gedrückt habe, hatte ich gemeint, dass ich sie wohl besser wo anders hin stellen werde, wenn du dann bei mir einziehst. Daraufhin hast du die Tasse fallen gelassen, als du mich umarmt hattest und du.. ja, genauso hast du mich damals auch angesehen. Wie jetzt.“

 

Mit aufgerissenen Augen und einen spaltbreit geöffneten Mund sah ihn der Kleine überrascht an. „Du wolltest damals, dass ich bei dir einziehe?“ Fragte er ungläubig nach, jetzt wusste der Blonde auch warum er ihn im Moment wieder so überfordert ansah. „Natürlich wollte ich das, Kleiner. Die Tassen hatten auch bereits schon ihren neuen Platz, aber ich hab sie dann nach einiger Zeit wieder zurück gestellt. Du weißt schon..“

 

Erneut wusste Stefan was sein Zimmerkollege damit meinte, wenn er verständliche nickte. „Ich würde mich übrigens freuen, wenn du noch immer zu mir ziehen möchtest.“ Sagte Michael liebevoll und im nächsten Moment schossen Stefans Augen zu seinen hinauf und er sah ihn gerührt an.

 

„Das würdest du wirklich wollen? Ich meine..“ Setzte der Braunhaarige gerade an, aber der Größere wusste bereits was er sagen wollte, weshalb er ihn schnell unterbrach „Ja, ich möchte, dass du deine Kleidung überall liegen lässt, du vergisst Milch zu kaufen wenn sie leer ist oder meine Tassen in Scherben verwandelst. Ich würde mich so freuen, wenn du bei mir einziehen würdest, Kleiner.“

 

„Oh, Michi.“ Sagte Stefan überwältigt, bevor er zu ihm kroch und ihn lange umarmte. „Ich verspreche dir nicht mehr so tollpatschig zu sein und ich mache dir Frühstück im Bett wann auch immer du möchtest. Ich würde so, so gerne bei dir einziehen.“

 

Vorsichtig, um nichts auf dem Tablett zu verschütten, ließ Stefan schließlich von seinem Freund wieder ab und sie sahen sich so verliebt wie sie nun einmal waren tief in die Augen. „Dann ist es abgemacht, Kleiner. Aber jetzt frühstücken wir erst einmal.“


	50. Chapter 50

Nachdem sie noch einmal darüber gesprochen hatten, einigten sich die beiden darauf, dass Stefan offiziell erst nach der Season bei Michael einziehen wird, nachdem sie ihren Eltern und Freunden über ihre Beziehung erzählt hätten. Aber dafür würde er natürlich so oft wie möglich bei ihm übernachten, also eigentlich wohnte er bereits inoffiziell bei seinem besten Freund.

 

Nachdem Frühstück im Bett machten sich die beiden auf zur Teambesprechnung und zum anschließenden Training. Danach fuhr der Braunhaarige kurz nach Hause um wenig später mit einem Rucksack über seinen Schultern bereits schon wieder vor der Wohnungstür seines besten Freundes zu stehen.

 

Es kostete Michael ein Lächeln, denn er wusste dass es nun noch mehr Sachen von Stefan in seiner Wohnung geben würde. Der Ältere wollte seinen besten Freund heute auf eine Art Date einladen. Nein, es war ein richtiges Date. Sie gingen gemeinsam essen und anschließend ins Kino. Zum Schluss aber mussten sie sich nicht vor irgendeiner Haustüre verabschieden, stattdessen führte er den Kleinen an seiner Hand in ihre gemeinsame Wohnung.

 

Bevor sie sich gemütlich vor dem Fernseher legten, schlüpften beide noch schnell in ihre Pyjamas, als Michael zum ersten Mal Stefans Narben von der Operation von damals sah. Es waren viele kleine und eine große über seine rechte Brust. Es schockierte den Blonden, nicht aber darüber wie dunkel und markant sie waren, sondern es erinnerte ihn daran, wie viel Glück der Kleine damals gehabt hatte. Es hätte noch viel schlimmer ausgehen können.

 

„Ich weiß, die sind nicht gerade schön.“ Michael wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als der Jüngere dies mit einer leisen, beschämten Stimme sagte. Er musste die Blicke auf seinen Körper bemerkt haben. Der Ältere hasste sich dafür ihn angestarrt zu haben und auch dass er deswegen jetzt traurig war und er sich für sein Aussehen schämte.

 

„Nein, Kleiner.“ Sagte der Größere mit einer ernstgemeinten Stimmlage, bevor er den Abstand zwischen sie beide verkleinerte, damit er vorsichtig mit seinen Zeigefinger Stefans Kinn anheben konnte, sodass sie sich wieder in die Augen sahen.

 

„Das stimmt nicht, Süßer. Sie zeigen mir nur was für ein Kämpfer du warst und noch immer bist. Ich bin so stolz auf dich, dass du nicht aufgegeben hast, dass du dich deswegen nicht unter kriegen hast lassen. Ich musste mich nur einen Moment daran erinnern wie knapp es damals gewesen war. Ich hätte dich auch verlieren können, mein Kleiner.“ Flüsterte Michael zu ihn hinab und alleine bei dem Gedanken bildeten sich bereits klare Tränen in seinen Augen.

 

Auch Stefan selbst hatte mit dicken Tränen in seinen Augen zu kämpfen, während er seinen besten Freund aufmerksam zuhörte. „Für mich bist du noch immer der wunderschönste, kleine Mann auf der ganzen Welt. Und diese doofen Narben machen nur, dass ich dich noch mehr liebe. Sie zeigen mir wie stark du bist und ich dich trotzdem jederzeit wieder verlieren könnte.“ Der Blonde lies von seinem Kinn ab und umrandete seine sanften Wangen stattdessen.

 

Als eine Träne den Weg runter zu Stefans Kinn antrat, wischte diese Michael liebevoll mit seinen Daumen weg, bevor er mitfühlend flüsterte „Komm her, mein Kleiner.“ Er nahm ihn in die Arme, drückte seinen zierlichen Körper gegen den seinen und küsste dankbar seine kleine Schulter. Wie hatte er es überhaupt solange ohne ihn durchhalten können? Er konnte sich dies nun gar nicht mehr vorstellen.

 

Diesen Abend küssten sie sich oft, während sie im Bett zusammen kuschelten. Aber Michael ließ es nie weiter gehen als ein paar zärtliche, sanfte Küsse und Berührungen. Für mehr war noch genug Zeit, außerdem wollten sie doch nichts überstürzen. Der Braunhaarige lag sicher in den Armen seines Zimmerkollegen und Michael konnte sein Glück noch immer nicht fassen, als die beiden besten Freunde friedlich einschliefen.

 

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als der Ältere auf einmal aufwachte. Verschlafen suchte er mit seiner Hand nach Stefan, doch er griff die ganze Zeit über nur vergeblich ins Leere. Wenn er schließlich entsetzt feststellen musste, dass er nicht mehr neben ihm im Bett lag, fragte er verwirrt „Kleiner?“

 

Schnell, beinahe zu schnell, da ihm auf einmal schwarz vor Augen wurde, richtete der Blonde sich auf um noch einmal nach ihm zu suchen. „Kleiner? Wo bist du?“ Fragte Michael bereits mit einer zittrigen und nervösen Stimme. Er war nicht mehr hier. Stefan war weg. Wahrscheinlich war ihm das alles auf einmal zu viel und schnell geworden.

 

Vor noch vier Tagen waren sie Freunde gewesen und jetzt waren sie zusammen, küssten sich, gingen auf Dates und sie hatten vor, dass der Kleine bei ihm einziehen sollte. Es war zu viel auf einmal, hatte ihn vermutlich alles überfordert, weshalb er Angst bekommen hatte und er ihn deswegen verlassen hatte.

 

„Es tut mir leid, Kleiner.“ Schluchzte der Größere, bevor er sein Gesicht in seinen Handflächen versteckte und er auch schon bitterlich zu weinen begann. Doch plötzlich hörte er aus der Dunkelheit kommend eine Stimme, die seinen Namen sagte „Michi? Ich bin hier. Ich hab mir nur etwas zu trinken geholt.“

 

Die Stimme kam immer näher und als der Blonde dann auch noch hörte wie jemand blasfüßig über den Paketboden ging, hörte er die Stimme erneut. „Michi, was ist passiert?“ Wollte sie entsetzt von ihm wissen. Erst als der Größere hörte, wie jemand ein Glas auf dem kleinen Tischchen neben ihn abstellte und spürte wie sich die Matratze senkte als jemand neben ihm Platz nahm, nahm er seine Hände vom Gesicht wieder weg.

 

Stefan. Er war noch immer hier, er hatte ihn nicht verlassen. Der Kleine war doch nicht weggelaufen. Mitfühlend sah der Jüngere seinen Zimmerkollegen an, doch dieser brachte keinen Ton heraus, während die Tränen nur so aus seinen Augen herauskullerten.

 

„Hey, Spotzl. Komm her.“ Sagte er mitfühlend, bevor er den Älteren in seine Arme zog und sie gemeinsam nach hinten in die Kissen fielen. „Ist schon gut, Spotzl. Es ist nichts passiert. Ich bin noch hier. Ich würde dich doch nie verlassen ohne dir zu sagen wo ich hin gehe. Es wird alles wieder gut. Ich bin da.“

 

So gut wie Michael letzte Nacht geschlafen hatte, so schlecht tat er es diese. Er konnte nicht mehr einschlafen, genauso wenig wie Stefan. Er wusste, dass sein bester Freund es nicht mit der Absicht getan hatte ihn zu erschrecken, als er sich etwas zu trinken geholt hatte, aber dennoch konnte er sich nicht mehr beruhigen. Es war wohl doch noch ein steiniger Weg zurück, denn die Ängste saßen noch immer tief. Aber er hatte den Kleinen wieder und das war das aller wichtigste.

 

Da sie sowieso nicht mehr einschlafen konnten, redeten die beiden. Die meiste Zeit über sprach Michael, er redete sich die Angst, den Kummer und die Sorgen von der Seele. Endlich konnte er jemanden alles erzählen, was er die letzten Monate durchgemacht hatte. Er hätte auch nie gedacht, dass dieser jemand Stefan selbst sein würde, doch er hörte seinen Freund aufmerksam zu und ließ ihn bis zum Schluss fertig sprechen.

 

Nicht nur der Verunfallte selbst, sondern vor allem auch Michael war traumatisiert. Er hatte so große Angst, dass er den Kleinen wieder verlieren könnte. Dass er wieder alleine sein würde und mit niemanden sprechen könnte, da ihn und seine Lage niemand verstehen würde.

 

Und in diesem Moment wurde Stefan auch bewusst, dass er sich genau im richtigen Moment wieder erinnert hatte und seinen Freund darauf angesprochen hatte, denn Michael hätte es nicht mehr lange durchgehalten. Er wäre an all dem zerbrochen. Der Größere brauchte ihn, mehr als ihn jemals bewusst war.

 

Die letzten Wochen vor den Saisonauftakt vergingen wie im Flug. Wortwörtlich, den sie trainierten jetzt beinahe jeden Tag an der Schanze und wenn nicht dort dann in der Kraftkammer. Und Stefan hatte nebenbei auch noch seine Therapien, was bedeutete, dass sie fast keine Freizeit mehr hatten.

 

Doch die Zeit, die ihnen blieb, verbrachten sie natürlich immer zusammen. Die beiden besten Freunde unternahmen tagsüber Dinge die ihnen gefielen, wie Golf spielen, Radfahren, Wandern oder mit Michaels Kleinflugzeug fliegen. Abends gingen sie meistens gemeinsam Essen und manches Mal anschließend ins Kino oder noch auf ein kaltes Bier in eine Bar.

 

Doch am meisten genossen sie ihre Zweisamkeit, wenn sie alleine waren und sie ihre Gefühle zueinander zeigen konnten. Sie liebten es sich in Michaels Whirlpool zu entspannen, sich gemeinsam einen Film zusammengekuschelt anzusehen oder einfach nur über alles Mögliche zu quatschen.

 

In der Öffentlichkeit versuchten sie so gut wie nur möglich es zu unterdrücken sich diese verliebten Blicke zuzuwerfen, sich nicht mehr zu berühren als es Freunde tun würden und auch ihre Kosenamen zueinander vermieden sie. Dennoch war es manches Mal nicht einfach, da sie ja eigentlich so glücklich waren und es am liebsten jeden zeigen wollten.

 

Als die beiden besten Freunde eines Tages mit Manuel, Thomas und Gregor gemeinsam nach ihrem abgeschlossenen Training zusammen Mittag aßen und Stefan nebenbei erwähnte, dass Lisa und er kein Paar mehr waren, verschluckte Manuel sich stark während sich Thomas und Gregor gegenseitig mit aufgerissenen Augen ansahen.

 

Der Braunhaarige schien ihr Verhalten erst gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, da er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen Essen zuwandte und auch Michael selbst wollte sich gerade einen Happen in den Mund stopfen, als ihn Gregor gegenüber von ihm fest gegen sein Schienbein trat.

 

Der Blonde schrie auf und mit der Hand, mit der er vorhin das Essen auf seiner Gabel balanciert hatte, bevor es durch den Tritt auf den Teller zurück gefallen ist, rieb er sich die Stelle, die Gregor an seinem Bein getroffen hatte.

 

Michael wollte gerade fragen was das sollte, wenn Gregor mit seinem Kopf zu Stefan zeigte und seine Augen noch weiter dabei aufriss. Noch immer unwissend sah der Blonde verwirrt zu den anderen beiden, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen.

  
Es kam ihn gerade gelegen, wenn sich Stefan einen Nachschlag holte und die vier nun ungestört waren. „Frag ihn.“ Verlangte Manuel, woraufhin Michael noch immer verwirrt fragte „Wenn, was fragen?“ Sein Teamkollege lachte auf, bevor es Gregor noch einmal versuchte „Na Stefan.“ Michael schüttelte seinen Kopf, da er noch immer nicht begriff um was es hier eigentlich ging.

 

„Was? Wovon redet ihr? Was soll ich ihm fragen?“ Gregor und Manuel kicherte bereits darüber, dass er es noch immer nicht kapierte, doch als Thomas ihn schließlich zuflüsterte „Das ist deine Chance. Frag ihn doch endlich, darauf hast du doch so lange gewartet.“ Verstand auch er endlich.

 

Mit geröteten Wangen sah er seine Freunde sprachlos an. Sie wusste definitiv mehr als sie zugaben und sie schienen es auch noch zu unterstützen, worüber Michael schon jetzt dankbar bar. Bis Stefan seinen Platz neben ihm wieder einnahm, brachte der Blonde kein einziges Wort heraus.

 

Als der Braunhaarige die anderen fragte warum sie so kicherten, schüttelten alle drei synchron ihre Köpfe und Manuel meinte „Nichts, nichts. Wir haben nur gerade etwas Witziges gesehen.“ Genauso unwissend wie Michael zuvor, sah Stefan nun die drei an, bevor er sich seiner Nachspeise zuwandte.

 

Später erzählte Michael seinen besten Freund darüber und auch er konnte sich nicht das Lachen verkneifen. Der Ältere fragte seinen Zimmerkollegen darauf neugierig warum er jetzt so lachte. Stefan erwiderte, dass er vorhin seinen roten Kopf bemerkt hatte, als er zum Tisch zurückgekommen war und er fand es toll von ihren Teamkollegen, dass sie offensichtlich nichts dagegen zu haben schienen. Michael musste zugeben, dass er über ihre Unterstützung auch froh war und er wusste, dass sie sich tierisch freuen würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass die beiden besten Freunde bereits ein Paar waren.

 

Es waren nur noch sechs Tage bis zum ersten Springen dieser Saison, wenn Stefan gemeinsam mit den Trainern einen Entschluss gefasst hatte. Der Kleine würde beim Auftaktspringen in Deutschland noch nicht dabei sein, da er leider noch nicht so weit war. Er würde erst nach dem dritten Saisonwochenende zu den anderen dazu stoßen und das auch nur, wenn es ihm gut genug ginge. Wenn er sich dafür bereit fühlen sollte.

 

Natürlich machte dies nicht nur Stefan traurig, auch wenn er es mit Fassung nahm, da er genau wusste was sein Körper schon im Stande war zu schaffen und was nicht, sondern auch Michael war besorgt. Denn er würde mindestens drei Wochenenden ohne den Kleinen verbringen müssen.

 

Beinahe jeden Tag hatte der Jüngere die letzten Wochen bei ihn übernachten. Es waren nur eine Handvoll, die sie getrennt voneinander verbracht hatten in den letzten Wochen. Natürlich waren sie sich in dieser Zeit wieder näher gekommen, aber Michael passte darauf auf, dass es nicht zu nahe wurde.

 

Als sie eines Abends im Whirlpool saßen, natürlich mit ihren Badehosen an, konnte der Blonde gar nicht anders, als willig seinen Mund für Stefan zu öffnen, als dieser seine Zunge gegen seine Lippen leckte. Der Jüngere saß auf seiner Schoß, hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest, während sie gegenseitig den Mund des anderen erkundeten.

 

Sie haben sich einige Minuten lang innig geküsst, aber bevor es zu heiß werden konnte oder sie an den Punkt ankamen wo keiner der beiden mehr nein sagen konnte, unterbrach der Ältere den Kuss und sagte, dass sie nun besser rein gehen sollten, da Stefan bereits eine Gänsehaut hatte.

 

Natürlich hatte dieser nicht eine weil er fror, sondern vor Erregung. Michael selbst war erregt doch er wollte sein Versprechen halten. Der Kleine war etwas ganz Besonderes und genauso wollte er ihn auch behandeln. Stefan protestierte nicht, auch wenn ihm die Enttäuschung dennoch ins Gesicht geschrieben war.


	51. Chapter 51

Es war die Nacht vor dem Sainsonauftakt in Deutschland. Der Blonde hatte bereits seine Taschen gepackt und diese standen auch schon bereit um morgen Früh mit ihm abzureisen. Wie in den letzten Wochen üblich, lag Stefan neben ihm im Bett, als er mitten in der Nacht anfing um sich zu schlagen und begann aus tiefster Kehle zu schreien.

 

Michael erkannte das Schreien sofort und wusste was los war. Sofort versuchte er seinen Freund zu wecken, was ihm nach dem dritten Versuch dann auch endlich erfolgreich gelang. So wie im Sommer versuchte er den Braunhaarigen wieder zu beruhigen, der noch unter Schock stand vor Angst und den Phantomschmerzen, die ihm der Traum verschafft hatte.

 

Michael drückte den Kleinen an sich, als seine ersten Tränen flossen und ließ in für den Rest der Nacht auch nicht mehr los, auch als die letzten Tränen bereits schon wieder getrocknet waren. Und noch bevor die Sonne aufgegangen war, hatte der Ältere einen Entschluss gefasst.

 

Als er dies am Morgen seinen Zimmerkollegen mitteilte, protestierte Stefan und sagte, dass er auf jeden Fall heute nach Deutschland fahren würde und nicht wegen ihm hier bleiben würde. Michael wiederum konterte mit was wohl passieren würde, wenn er wieder so einen Albtraum haben würde und er nicht hier bei ihm ist. Er würde sich zu viele Vorwürfe machen, wenn dies passieren würde.

 

Stefan versuchte seinen besten Freund zu beruhigen und zu erklären, dass das Blödsinn sei und seine Eltern doch immer in seiner Nähe waren. Ihm würde nichts passieren und er musste doch nach Deutschland. Er konnte das erste Springen der Saison doch nicht wegen ihm verpassen. Es wird doch seine Saison und er wollte ihn auf keinen Fall im Weg stehen.   
  
Zum Schluss hatte Stefan seinen besten Freund dann doch noch irgendwie überreden können, auch wenn dieser ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei hatte ihn alleine zu lassen. Bevor sie die Wohnung zusammen verließen, umarmten sie sich noch lange und aus einen Abschiedskuss wurden insgesamt fünf.

 

Stefan half seinen Zimmerkollegen seine Taschen runter zu tragen, bevor er ihn noch alles Gute wünschte und ihn auch noch zu winkte, als er bereits im Auto saß. Michael hatte noch einmal seinen Unterarm berührt bevor er eingestiegen war und gesagt, dass er auf sich aufpassen sollte solange er weg war. Es brach Michael das Herz, als sie in getrennte Auto stiegen und er den Audi des Kleinen in seinen Rückspiegel immer kleiner werden sah.

 

Doch dieses Wochenende ohne seinen Stefan verging schneller als Michael gedacht hatte, auch wenn es ein mieses Gefühl war alleine in einem Hotelzimmer zu sein. Doch sie telefonierten und schrieben sich viele Nachrichten, was das Ganze etwas einfacher machte. Am Ende des ersten Wettkampfes stand der Blonde sogar als dritter am Podest und alle waren sich sicher, dass er heuer die großen Erwartungen der Beste zu werden erfüllen wird.

 

Die beiden besten Freunde schrieben die ganze Zeit über viel miteinander, da sie sich wirklich sehr vermissten. Michael wurde einmal auf frischer Tat von seinen Teamkollegen ertappt, als er ganz verträumt und so verliebt wie er doch war, über beide Ohren lächelte während er eine neue süße Nachricht von seinem Kleinen las.

 

„Na, warum lächelst du denn so verliebt, Michi? Hat dir vielleicht ein kleiner, braunhaariger Kerl geschrieben, der auf den Namen Stefan hört?“ Sekierte ihn Manuel, Thomas kicherte hinter ihm bereits, während Gregor etwas schockiert über seine Freund war. Michaels Wangen bekamen vor Verlegenheit ein dunkles Rot, doch zu seinem Glück wurden sie dann von ein paar Springern des deutschen Teams unterbrochen.

 

Auch wenn die vielen süßen Nachrichten seines Freundes Balsam für seine einsame Seele waren, war es doch noch immer das schönste für Michael, als er spät am Sonntagabend endlich nach Hause kam und ihn der Kleine bereits erwartete hatte und ihm voller Vorfreude in die Arme sprang. Michael hatte ihn einen Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung gegeben, da dies ja nun auch Stefans Wohnung war.

 

Auch wenn der Ältere schon ziemlich erledigt war, erzählte er seinen besten Freund dennoch alles der letzten Tage und vor allem wie froh er doch war ihn wieder zu haben. Die beiden Zimmerkollegen verbrachten ein paar schöne Tage zusammen, bevor es für Michael auch schon wieder weiter nach Slowenien ging.

 

Der Abschied fiel ihnen beiden wieder schwer, auch wenn der Ältere nicht einmal drei Autostunden von seinen Stefan weg war. Die Zeit, die er alleine auf seinem Zimmer verbringen musste, waren für ihn wieder besonders schlimm, doch umso mehr freute er sich über Stefans Anrufe und Nachrichten, vor allem da Michael dieses Mal sogar schon zweiter geworden war und sein kleiner Freund sich mit seiner Freude darüber gar nicht mehr zurück halten konnte.

 

Umso mehr genossen die beiden ihre Zweisamkeit, wenn Michael wieder zu Hause war. Doch am nächsten Wochenende ging es für den Blonden auch schon wieder weiter nach Polen, von wo er erneut mit einem Pokal für den zweiten Platz zurückkehrte.

  
Eigentlich wollte Stefan bei dem vierten Saisonspringen wieder dabei sein, aber da dies in Japan war und die Anreise für Michael schon anstrengend genug war, wollten die Trainer dies Stefan ersparen und auch der Kleine sah dies ein, doch dieses Mal kam der Braunhaarige seinen besten Freund auch ziemlich zusammengeschlagen vor, als sie sich verabschieden mussten.

  
Es lag vermutlich an der riesigen Distanz, die zwischen ihnen beiden liegen wird und dass sie sich für ganze fünf Tage lang nicht sehen würden. Deshalb nahm Michael den Kleinen noch ein weiteres Mal in die Arme, drückte ihn fest und flüsterte, nachdem er seinen Kopf sanft geküsste hatte „Ich werde dich vermissen, mein Kleiner. Pass auf dich auf.“

 

Es gab zwei Springen in Japan, welche beide Michael gewann. Er selbst wusste noch immer nicht wie er das alles eigentlich anstellte, aber es funktionierte. Der Blonde war gerade erst auf sein Zimmer zurück gekehrt, als er auch schon Stefans Nummer wählte, sich auf dem Bett nieder ließ und auf seine süße Stimme wartete.

 

Der Jüngere war überrascht, da er nicht erwartete hätte, dass er sich so früh melden würde. Er dachte, dass er eigentlich mit den anderen noch etwas trinken gehen würde nach seinem Sieg, doch Michael erklärte ihm, dass er dazu keine Lust hätte und er Sehnsucht nach ihn hatte.

 

Voller Stolz gratulierte ihm sein bester Freund zu seinem zweiten Sieg und dass er ihn ganz lange drücke wird, wenn er wieder zu Hause sein wird. Nachdem die beiden eine halbe Ewigkeit miteinander telefoniert hatten, wollte sich Michael gerade bettfertig machen, da ihm die Zeitverschiebung noch immer zu schaffen machte, als es an seiner Hotelzimmertür klopfte.

 

Es waren Manuel, Gregor und Thomas, die ihn mit ihrem schelmischen Grinsen ansahen. „Komm. Wir gehen jetzt was trinken.“ Verkündete Manuel und nahm den Blonden bereits am Arm. Thomas schloss die Tür hinter ihm, damit er gar keine andere Wahl mehr hatte.

 

„Ich habe euch doch vorher schon gesagt, dass ich keine Lust dazu habe.“ Erklärte er den dreien noch einmal mit einer müden Stimme. „Das mag sein, aber Stefan hat gesagt, du musst mit uns jetzt mindestens ein Bier trinken gehen.“ Erzählte Gregor, während seine Stimme wieder diesen Ton hatte, wann auch immer er den Jüngeren vor Michael erwähnte. Stefan muss die drei wohl angerufen haben und ihnen gesagt haben, dass sie seinen Zimmerkollegen entführen sollen, damit er sich zumindest ein wenig nach seinen Sieg amüsierte.

 

Da es von den Kleinen selbst kam, protestierte Michael auch schon nicht mehr so stark. „Wir wissen zwar, dass wir nicht _dein_ Stefan sind, aber etwas Trinken kannst du trotzdem mit uns, du Verliebter.“ Witzelte Manuel, woraufhin er einen bösen Blick von Gregor erntete. Er hatte anscheinend etwas dagegen, dass Thomas und er so oft dieses Thema ansprachen, da es sie ja auch eigentlich gar nichts anging. Gemeinsam betraten die vier Freunde die Bar, Michael war nach Manuels Bemerkung noch immer errötet und konnte nichts sagen.

 

Kurz nachdem sie ihr erstes Getränk bestellt hatten, bekam der Blonde eine Nachricht von Stefan, ob er auch wirklich mit den anderen bereits in der nächsten Bar saß. Als Beweis schickte der Ältere ihn ein Selfie mit den vier, woraufhin Stefan nur erwiderte, dass er Spaß haben sollte und jetzt endlich das Handy weg legen sollte und den Abend genießen sollte.

 

Dies tat Michael dann auch, so gut es ging zumindest. Als er nach über zwei Stunden dann wieder auf sein Zimmer zurückkam, schrieb er den Kleinen sofort wieder, denn er konnte nicht ohne ein paar Worte mit ihm gewechselt zu haben einschlafen.

 

Fast zwei Tage später sahen sich die beiden besten Freunde dann endlich wieder. Stefan hatte den Blonden vom Flughafen abgeholt. Danach gingen sie Essen, da Michael es nicht abwarten konnte nach dem ganzen gesunden, japanischen Mahlzeiten sich mal wieder ein deftiges Wiener Schnitzel in den Bauch zu schlagen.

 

Sie konnten es beide nicht mehr abwarten endlich wieder nach Hause zu fahren, um sich dort dann endlich richtig begrüßen zu können. Beide ließen die Taschen, die sie hinauf getragen hatten, sofort fallen, als sich die Wohnungstüre hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte und sie sich stattdessen lange umarmten und sie sich auch endlich küssen konnten.

 

Es war schön nach Hause zu kommen und zu wissen, dass jemand da war, jemand auf Michael wartete. Denn Stefan versuchte wirklich Ordnung zu halten, auch wenn der Ältere dennoch sehen konnte was er getan hatte während seiner Abwesenheit. Aber er konnte auch sehen, dass der Kleine die Wäsche gewaschen hatte und auch einkaufen war.

 

Zumindest verrieten dies die Erdbeeren an der Theke, als Stefan sich auf dem Barhocker nieder ließ und von einer der süßen Früchte naschte. Beinahe verführerisch tat er dies, ohne es überhaupt zu wollen. Michael hätte eifersüchtig auf die Erdbeere werden können, so wie Stefan seine sanften Lippen um die Frucht schloss und danach den Saft aus dem Fruchtfleisch raus saugte. Stefan fühlte sich unbeobachtet, während Michael sich ein Getränk aus dem Kühlschrank nahm und ihm leise beobachtete.

 

Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, schüttelte der Blonde kurz seinen Kopf um wieder klare Gedanken fassen zu können, bevor er sich bei seinen kleinen Freund darüber bedankte, dass er auf die Wohnung aufgepasst hatte und einkaufen war. Zum hundertsten Mal sagte er ihm, dass er so unendlich froh war ihn zu haben und dass er ihn so sehr vermisst hatte.

 

Stefan hatte in der Zwischenzeit mit dem Naschen aufgehört und schenkte seinen besten Freund nun eines seiner süßen Lächeln, bevor er ihm antwortete, dass er dies doch gerne tat und er ihn mindestens genauso vermisst hatte und es ihm auch leid tat, dass er nicht dabei sein konnte.

 

„Schon okay, Kleiner. Der Jetlag wäre wirklich nicht gut für dich gewesen. Außerdem bist du jetzt doch bei mir und wir können nachher noch immer ein wenig zusammen feiern.“ Meinte Michael als er ihn zuzwinkerte, sich zwischen seine Beine stellte und seine Arme um seine Hüfte schlang.

 

Sie waren im Moment, während Stefan noch immer auf dem Barhocker saß, beinahe gleich groß. Dennoch musste der Blonde sich ein wenig hinunter bücken um die sanften Lippen des Kleinen zu erreichen. Aus dem anfangs kleinen, süßen Kuss wurde schnell mehr, als Stefan seine Arme um Michaels Hals schlang, sich ihre Zungenspitzen berührten und der Blonde seine Handflächen unter den Pulli des Kleinen gleiten ließ und dort seine weiche Haut erkundete.

 

Der Ältere konnte den Geschmack der süßen Erdbeere schmecken, als ihre beiden Zungen zusammen tanzten, und als er sich daran erinnerte wie verführerisch der Jüngere die Frucht zuvor vernascht hatte, musste er daran denken wie er ihn früher immer mit den gleichen Schmollmund vernascht hatte.

 

Alleine bei diesem Gedanken wurde Michael hart und bevor aus dem Küssen noch mehr werden konnte, unterbrach der Größere den Kuss und wollte sich gerade zurück ziehen, als Stefan schnell seine Beine um die seinen umklammerte und er nicht mehr fliehen konnte. Verwirrt sah der Ältere zu seinem besten Freund hinab, der mit seinen geröteten und geschwollenen Lippen ungläubig zu ihm hinauf sah.

 

„Ach, Spotzl. Ich weiß du willst dir Zeit lassen und nichts überstürzen, aber.. Glaubst du nicht, dass wir schon genug gewartet haben?“ Mit seinen unwiderstehlichen Rehleinaugen blinzelte er so unschuldig, wie der Lauser der er doch eigentlich war. Dennoch konnte Michael nur schwer widerstehen, doch erst als Stefan ihm das Nächste erzählte, wurde er schwach.

 

„Weißt du, ich war die ganze Zeit über als du nicht da warst brav. Ich hab mich kein einziges Mal berührt, aber dafür bin ich jetzt umso geiler auf dich, Spotzl. Ich bin doch so neugierig und ich möchte endlich dass du mich berührst.“

 

Mit einen offenen Mund und aufgerissenen Augen sah der Blonde zu seinem besten Freund hinab, während sich sein Penis in seiner Jeans nun komplett erhärtet hatte. Doch er versuchte so ernst wie nur möglich zu klingen, als er erwiderte „Es tut mir leid, Kleiner. Aber ich..“ Doch dann konnte auch er sich nicht mehr das Grinsen verhalten, wenn er fortfuhr „..war nicht so brav wie du, als ich weg war. Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, als ich unter der Dusche stand und an dich denken musste.“

 

Erst überrascht, dann aber angetörnt biss sich der Kleine auf seine Unterlippe, bevor er mit seiner süßen Stimme fragte „Also zeigst du mir jetzt, was wir damals immer gemacht haben, Spotzl?“ Michael antwortete ihm erst, als er den Jüngeren bereits schon hoch gehoben hatte und ihn auch schon in sein Schlafzimmer trug „Du weißt doch, dass ich nie nein sagen kann zu dir, du Lauser.“

 

Wie er es seinen besten Freund versprochen hatte, ließ Michael den Kleinen so gut fühlen wie er es nur konnte. Dabei benutzte er nur seine Hand, für mehr war noch immer genug Zeit. Er hatte auch darauf Acht gegeben, dass sein kleiner Körper immer unter der Decke war und auch wenn es dunkel war, er nie ungeschützt vor seinen Augen war.

 

Michael wusste nämlich noch ganz genau, wie schüchtern und zurückhaltend der Kleine damals am Anfang war. Er wollte ihn nicht gleich beim ersten Mal überfordern, da für ihn das alles hier neu war, er konnte sich ja noch immer nicht daran erinnern. Denn auch wenn Stefan es so sehr gewollt hatte, konnte der Blonde es spüren wie nervös er doch war.

 

Doch es war dennoch perfekt, als nachdem er Stefan zum Kommen gebracht hatte, er sich selbst mit ein paar festen Bewegungen und Griffen befriedigte hatte und das erste Mal seit langen ihm der Kleine dabei wieder beobachtet hatte, während er noch versuchte sich nach seinen eigenen Orgasmus zu beruhigen. Nur fünf Minuten später schliefen die beiden besten Freund bereits auch schon. Sie hatten es nicht mal mehr geschafft ihre Pyjama anzuziehen, so erledigt und glücklich waren sie.


	52. Chapter 52

Ein paar Tage später war es dann endlich soweit. Stefan und Michael waren endlich wieder gemeinsam auf dem Weg zu einem Wettkampf. Der Rummel und Trubel rund um den Jüngeren war natürlich groß, da es sein erstes Springen nach seinen schlimmen Sturz war. Auch wenn sich Michael sehr freute seinen besten Freund wieder dabei zu haben, vor allem da er die Abende nicht mehr alleine auf seinen Zimmer verbringen musste, machte er sich dennoch viele Gedanken und Sorgen um ihn.

 

Aber Stefan nahm alles ganz gelassen und sagte, dass er keine großen Erwartungen hatte und er auch keinen Druck verspürte. Er wollte einfach wieder einmal dabei sein und er würde sich von Wettkampf zu Wettkampf nur immer ein bisschen steigern wollen. Denn diese Saison gehörte sowieso Michael und nicht ihm.

 

Auch wenn der Kleine ihm versprochen hatte es nicht zu übertreiben, war der Ältere dennoch sehr nervös und angespannt während des Trainings. Aber der Jüngere wusste genau was er tat und zu was sein Körper derzeit in der Lage war. Er überanstrengte sich nicht zu sehr, ließ sich Zeit und war mit seinen Sprüngen zufrieden, auch wenn zwischen den Sprüngen der beiden Zimmerkollegen Welten lagen.

 

Am Wettkampftag schaffte Stefan die Qualifikation mit Bravur, doch als der erste Durchgang startete wurde Michael wieder sehr nervös und angespannt. Denn es war doch eine andere Stimmung als bei den Trainingssprüngen und der Qualifikation vorhin. Denn alle Augen waren nun auf den Kleinen gerichtet und dies wusste er auch. Sie waren alle neugierig wie er sich machte. Hoffentlich würde alles gut gehen, denn ein Sturz wäre jetzt mehr als nur verharrend.

 

Die Zeit vor den Sprüngen verbrachten die beiden besten Freund natürlich zusammen und es hatte wirklich den Anschein als wäre Michael aufgeregter als sein Zimmerkollege. Als Stefan dann weg musste, konnte er sich nur schwer von ihm trennen. Wie gerne wäre er doch mit ihm mitgegangen.

 

Da Stefan aber sehr viel früher als Michael an der Reihe kam, konnte er sich noch in aller Ruhe bzw. Unruhe seinen Sprung auf den Bildschirm ansehen. Er fing erst wieder an zu atmen als der Jüngere seinen Sprung sicher in den Schnee setzte und Stefan sich auch erst zu freuen begann, als er sicher unten angekommen war.

 

Es fiel Michael ein Stein vom Herzen, ein größeres Geschenk hätte er ihn heute gar nicht machen könne. Doch auch wenn der Kleine sich schon jetzt nicht für den zweiten Durchgang qualifizieren konnte, waren die beiden Zimmerkollegen mehr als nur glücklich darüber was Stefan heute geschafft hatte.

 

Als auch dann der Blonde seinen Sprung absolviert hatte und mal wieder als Letzter im zweiten Durchgang springen würde, konnte er es nicht mehr erwarten Stefan zu sehen und ihm zu gratulieren. Der Kleine hatte dieses Lächeln wieder zurück auf seinen Lippen und auch dieses Leuchten in seinen Augen, wann auch immer ihn ein Sprung gelungen war. Alleine dadurch hatte er heute schon gewonnen.

 

Aber es war zum Schluss wieder der Größere, der am Ende des Tages wieder von ganz oben runter strahlte. Und dieses Mal lächelte er ehrlich und aus tiefsten Herzen, denn er wusste dass sein bester Freund irgendwo in der Menge vor ihm stand und genauso strahlte wie er.

 

Als sich die beiden dann endlich wieder fanden nach den vielen Interviews, Fotos und dem ganzen Chaos generell, war es als hätten sie sich seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Sie umarmten sich, zwar nicht so lange wie für Paare üblich, aber doch ein weniger länger als es nur Freunde taten. Michael erzählte den Kleinen wie unheimlich stolz er auf ihn war und wie sehr er sich für ihn freute.

 

Stefan erwiderte mit einem Lachen, dass er nie gedacht hätte über einen 39. Platz so glücklich zu sein, aber umso mehr freute er sich noch für ihn. Endlich konnte er das erste Mal bei einen von Michaels Siegen dabei sein. Sie würden später auf jeden Fall noch feiern, das versprach der Jüngere ihn mit einen Augenzwinkern.

 

Die Wochen, Wettkämpfe und Siege von Michael vergingen. Es war kurz vor Weihnachten geworden und erst gestern waren die beiden Freunde von dem letzten Wettkampf vor den Feiertagen zurückgekommen. Sie wollten die nächsten Tage nutzen, da sie Weihnachten getrennt voneinander verbringen würden und auch wenn es nur drei Tage waren, würde es sich wie eine halbe Ewigkeit anfühlen.

 

Es war bitterkalt draußen, schneite seit Stunden und es schien so als wollte es auch gar nicht mehr aufhören. Die beiden lagen in ihren Pyjamas und in der kuscheligen Bettdecke, welche Michael vom Schlafzimmer rüber ins Wohnzimmer getragen hatte, auf der Couch und versuchten sich einfach nur zu entspannen und zu genießen. Denn alles was bisher geschah waren eigentlich nur Aufwärmübungen, denn diese Saison würde lange und anstrengend werden. Mit der Vierschanzentournee, der Weltmeisterschaft und der Raw Air.

 

Seit der einen Nacht, nachdem Michael von Japan zurückgekehrt war, konnten die beiden einfach nicht mehr die Fingern voneinander lassen. Natürlich ließ sich der Blonde wie versprochen Zeit und gab auf seinen kleinen Freund Acht, doch mittlerweile hatte Stefan beinahe jede Scheu und Scharm abgelegt, auch wenn sie bis jetzt noch nicht miteinander geschlafen haben. Aber warum auch die Eile. Der Zeitpunkt würde schon noch kommen, an dem beide dazu bereit waren und Michael wusste jetzt schon, dass es wunderbar sein wird.

 

Am nächsten Tag nach dem Frühstück verkündete Stefan, dass er eine kleine Überraschung für ihn hatte. Nachdem sich die beiden ihre Winterjacken, Handschuhe und Hauben aufgesetzt hatten, stiegen sie in den Audi des Jüngeren und auch wenn Michael bereits zum siebenten Mal fragte, was er vor hatte, schüttelte der Braunhaarige nur seinen Kopf und sagte mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, dass er es früh genug sehen würde.

 

Es war untypisch, dass Stefan fuhr, da der Kleine ansonsten immer nur Beifahrer war, aber da es eine Überraschung war und der Blonde keine Ahnung hatte wohin sie fuhren, musste er heute den Beifahrer spielen, auch wenn es sich merkwürdig anfühlte. Nach über einer dreiviertel Stunde Fahrt, lenkte Stefan den Wagen in Richtung eines großen Alpenhotels und hielt beim hoteleigenen Parkplatz.

 

„Was machen wir hier?“ Fragte Michael, als sie ausstiegen und er das Hotel was beinahe wie ein riesiges Schloss aussah betrachtete. Auch wenn er wusste, dass es zwecklos war, denn der Jüngere lächelte ihn nur an und erwiderte „Jetzt sei doch nicht so neugierig, Michi. Hilf mir mal lieber und trag die Tasche für mich.“

 

Der Blonde erkannte die Tasche sofort. Es war seine eigene und der Rucksack um Stefans Schulter war der Selbe, den er immer zu ihn mitnahm. Der Kleine musste sie wohl gepackt und ins Auto runter geschleppt haben, als er beim Bäcker Frühstück holen war heute Morgen.

 

Verwirrt sah er seinen besten Freund, aber Stefan lachte nur und fragte, als wüsste er nicht um was es ginge „Ist irgendetwas?“ Michael schüttelte noch immer ungläubig seinen Kopf, bevor er antwortete „Nein, ich hab es bereits aufgegeben. Also, lass mich raten. Wir gehen jetzt da hinein oder?“

 

„Richtig geraten, mein Großer. Und jetzt komm, dadurch dass du heute so lange schlafen hast müssen sind wir jetzt schon zu spät.“ Erklärte ihm Stefan mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen im Gesicht, bevor die beiden in Richtung Hoteleingang marschierten. Michael konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen, als sie die Lobby betraten. Es war alles so wunderschön und edel hier und es sah verdammt kostspielig aus.

 

Mit einem offenen Mund watschelte der Blonde so wie immer seinen besten Freund hinterher. Da er noch immer sprachlos war und auch noch immer nicht wusste, warum sie eigentlich hier waren, übernahm Stefan das Reden mit der Rezeptionistin. Vielleicht trafen sie sich hier mit dem Team zu einem Training, über welches Michael nicht Bescheid wusste, wer weiß?

 

Der Kleine musste sich natürlich nicht vorstellen, da die Damen hinter dem Tisch bereits wusste wer er war, aber dennoch war sie etwas verblüfft über seine Begleitung, weshalb Stefan sie schnell aufklärte „Meine Freundin konnte leider nicht mitkommen, weshalb Michael so nett war und für sie einsprang.“

 

Der Blonde fragte sich zwar gerade im Moment wirklich sehr was hier gerade vor sich ging, aber als der Jüngere sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn anzwinkerte, nickte er nur und lächelte die Frau noch immer verwirrt an, sodass sie ihm die Geschichte abkaufte. „Gut, verstehe. Möchten Sie, dass ich versuche ein anderes Zimmer mit zwei Einzelbetten für Sie zu bekommen? Und auch die Stornierung des Roman..“

 

Die Damen hinter der Rezeption wurde plötzlich von den Jüngeren unterbrochen, fast so als wollte er nicht dass sie fortfuhr. „Nein, nein. Das passt schon. Wir sind es glaub ich schon mittlerweile gewohnt gemeinsam in einem Doppelbett zu schlafen.“ Der Witz kam bei der Frau an, weshalb sie zu lachen begann und Michael nur ungläubig seine Augen rollte, als auch Stefan ihm ein breites Grinsen schenkte.

 

Während die Rezeptionist Stefan die Schlüssel überreichte lachte sie noch immer. Als die beiden besten Freund dann außer Reichweite von ihr waren, flüsterte Michael ihm zu „Ich hab noch immer keine Ahnung was du vorhast. Schön langsam machst du mir Angst.“ Als sie in den Aufzug stiegen, Stefan den Knopf zu dem Stockwerk drückte an dem er sie zwei offensichtlich bringen wollte und die Tür sich schloss, beruhigte er seinen besten Freund mit „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Spotzl. Es wird dir gefallen. Vertrau mir.“

 

Bevor Michael auch nur etwas erwidern konnte öffnete sich die Aufzugstür bereits wieder und sie marschierten an ein paar Leuten vorbei. Vor der Zimmertür 508 bleib Stefan dann schließlich stehen und so auch Michael. Nachdem er die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte, öffnete er diese dramatisch mit einem überglücklichen Grinsen im Gesicht.

 

Michael folgte ihm zuerst ohne Acht zu geben was sich hinter der Tür verbarg, denn er hatte nur Augen für seinen jüngeren Freund, der über etwas ziemlich aufgeregt zu sein schien. Erst als Stefan die Tür hinter ihm schloss und er verkündete „Das ist unser Reich für dieses Wochenende, Spotzl.“ sah sich Michael um.

 

Die Lobby vorhin hatte ihm schon bereits sprachlos gemacht, aber das was sich hier vor seinen Augen bot war nicht zu fassen. Er konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen, als er das edle Zimmer mit dem riesigen Panoramafenster vor ihm sah. Die Alpen in ihrer ganzen Schönheit sahen ihm durch das Fenster entgegen und machten es noch majestätischer als es durch die weißen Möbel, Säulen und der gigantischen Hängeleuchte aus Kristallen schon war.

 

Ein Feuer in dem Kamin in der Ecke war zu hören und auch das Sprudeln des Whirlpools gleich neben einem größeren Pool. Es befand sich auch eine riesige cremefarbene Badewanne mit goldenen Füßen und Hahn in der Mitte des Zimmers. Neben dem Kamin war ein übergroßes Himmelbett auf dem rote Rosen verstreut waren. Und das teure Badezimmer hinter der großen Doppeltüre hatte Michael noch gar nicht gesehen.

 

Denn der Größere war noch immer sprachlos, er konnte einfach nur dastehen und versuchen zu begreifen was hier gerade passierte. Die Überraschung war Stefan mehr als nur gelungen, denn Michael war überwältigt. Erst als er den Jüngeren neben ihn hörte, begriff er, dass er seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit bereits so da stand und mit einem offenen Mund starrte.

 

Plötzlich verspürte der Blonde den Drang sich setzten zu müssen, da ihm dieser Anblick, vor allem die Berge vor der Fenster, beinahe umhauten. Er ließ sich in den nächstbesten Sessel nieder, der zum Glück gleich zu seiner Rechten stand, seine Tasche hatte er kurz nach dem Eintritt bereits an Ort und Stelle fallen gelassen.

 

Aus unerklärlichen Gründen stiegen ihm plötzlich Tränen in die Augen und das nicht nur wegen des atemberaubenden Zimmers, sondern auch, dass sich sein bester Freund solche Mühe gegeben hatte um ihn einfach so zu überraschen. Sie würden das ganze Wochenende hier verbringen. Alleine, nur sie beide. Es war genau das, was er gerade so sehr brauchte. Er wollte Stefan nur für sich haben.

 

Der Kleine kniete sich rasch vor ihm nieder auf die Knie, als er die Tränen in den Augen seines besten Freundes und seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Gefällt es dir nicht, Spotzl?“ Fragte er ihn besorgt, doch war es doch eigentlich das genaue Gegenteil. „Ob es mir nicht gefällt? Kleiner, das hier ist das wunderschönste Zimmer das ich je gesehen hab. Das.. Das muss dir doch ein Vermögen gekostete haben und dann gleich das ganze Wochenende.“ Versuchte ihm Michael mit einer zittrigen Stimme zu antworten.

 

„Dann bin ich froh, wenn es dir gefällt.“ Sagte Stefan erleichtert, bevor er fortfuhr „Und den Rest lass meine Sorge sein.“ Liebevoll streichelte er die bereits von seinen Tränen feuchte Wange und sah so verliebt wie er doch war zu ihm hinauf. „Aber.. Warum?“ Fragte der Größere, da er es noch immer nicht ganz verstand.

 

„Weil ich dich liebe, Michi. Und ich wollte noch so gerne ein Wochenende nur mit dir alleine verbringen, bevor alles so richtig losgeht. Das bin ich dir noch schuldig, nachdem was du wegen mir alles durchgemacht hast.“ Erklärte ihm der Jüngere ehrlich, während sie sich tief in die Augen sahen.

 

„Oh, Kleiner. Danke, ich freu mich so sehr. Danke, danke.“ Schluchzte Michael, während er den Jüngeren fest umarmte. „Das hört sich aber irgendwie nicht danach an.“ Witzelte Stefan, auch wenn er wusste, dass es Freudentränen waren. Als die beiden wieder voneinander los ließen, lächelte Michael ihn noch immer ungläubig an, als er seine Stirn gegen die des Braunhaarigen lehnte.

 

„Aber da wäre noch eine Sache.“ Fing Stefan plötzlich mit einer ernsteren Stimme an. „Ich hab unabsichtlich vergessen deine Badehose einzupacken.“ Michael spielte so gut entsetzt wie der Kleinere es ernst gemeint hatte. „Ach oje. Ich hoffe, die hast zur Fairnesshalber auch deine Badehose vergessen?“ Der Jüngere lachte auf, bevor er ihm gestand „Vielleicht.“

 

Voller Vorfreude rissen sich die beiden die Klamotten vom Leib und sprangen anschließend komplett nackt in ihren eigenen, kleinen Pool. Sie schwammen zusammen ein paar Runden, da es sich ziemlich gut anfühlte ohne auch nur irgendetwas an zu haben. Sie hatten ihren Spaß, spritzten sich gegenseitig mit dem Wasser ab, woraufhin Michael zu seinem kleinen Freund zweideutig meinte, dass er heute Abend noch nicht das letzte Mal angespritzt worden war.

 

Nach dem Spaß im Pool hüpften sie rüber in den Whirlpool, wo sie sich entspannten und Zeit für einander nahmen. Da dies aber nicht ihr Whirlpool zu Hause war stiegen sie kurz bevor es zu spät war raus und führten ihre Zärtlichkeiten auf der Liege daneben weiter.

 

Da sie danach plötzlich Hunger bekamen mussten sie sich wohl oder übel doch wieder etwas anziehen, wenn sie sich etwas vom Zimmerservice kommen ließen. Nachdem ihre Bäuche mit lauter Köstlichkeiten vollgestopft waren, wurden die beiden besten Freunde plötzlich müde, weshalb sie sich kurzerhand in ihr großes Doppelbett legten.

 

Es war in der Mitte des Nachmittags, draußen war es schon bereits dunkel, wenn Michael wieder aufwachte. Er beobachtete den Kleinen neben ihn einige Zeit lang, bis ihm der Gedanke kam, dass sie dieses wunderschöne Wochenende doch nicht die meiste Zeit über verschlafen konnten.

  
Sie sollten es genießen, es auskosten und es gab außerdem noch so viele Dinge, die sie machen wollten. Mit diesem Kribbeln im Bauch begann der Blonde den Hals und die Wange von Stefan sanft zu küssen, solange bis dieser langsam wach wurde.

 

Noch bevor er überhaupt seine Augen geöffnet hatte, hatte er bereits ein verträumtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Hab ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt, dass ich dich über alles liebe, Kleiner?“ Flüsterte der Ältere gegen seine weiche Haut.

 

„Ja, ich glaube du hast es schon ein paar Mal erwähnt.“ Kicherte der Jüngere, während er sich auf den Rücken drehte und zu ihm nach oben sah. „Ich liebe dich auch, Spotzl. Mehr als alles andere.“ Fügte der Braunhaarige noch hinzu, was Michael nur noch glücklicher lächeln ließ.

 

Voller Leidenschaft küsste der Blonde seinen kleinen Freund aus seiner Kleidung raus. Er streichelte und küsste seinen perfekt durchtrainierten Körper, seine sanfte Haut und hinterließ eine Gänsehaut damit. Der Jüngere war wie Wachs in Michaels Händen, denn er vertraute ihm.

 

Michael küsste an diesem kalten, verschneiten Nachmittag sogar zum aller ersten Mal die Narben seines besten Freundes. Bis heute hatte er sie weder zu lange angesehen, noch berührt und schon gar nicht geküsst. Er ließ es Stefan entscheiden, denn er musste wissen, wie er sich dabei fühlen würde.

 

Aber der Jüngere stoppte seinen besten Freund nicht, als er die Straße an Küssen fortsetzte und seinen Narben immer näher kam. Dennoch war Michael so vorsichtig und sanft wie noch nie zuvor. Auf keinen Fall wollte er Stefan wehtun, aber er war diesen Narben auch gleichzeitig so dankbar, denn ohne sie wäre der Kleine nicht mehr hier.

 

„Du bist so wunderschön, Kleiner. So, so wunderschön.“ Flüsterte der Ältere gegen Stefans Haut, die von seinen hinterlassenen Küssen angefeuchtet war. Der Braunhaarige begann unter ihm zu zittern, aber er stoppte ihn nicht. Auch nicht als er bei der größten Narbe ankam und dieser deswegen auch am meisten Liebe schenkte.

 

Als zum Schluss jeder Millimeter von Stefans Narben von seinen warmen Lippen geküsst worden war, blickte der Blonde wieder zu seinem Freund nach oben, nur um die klaren Tränen in seinen Augen funkeln zu sehen. Michael selbst stiegen sie bereits bis zum Rand, wenn er ihn versuchte mit seiner zittrigen Stimme zu sagen „Ich hätte dich verlieren können.“

 

„Ich weiß, Liebling. Ich weiß.“ Flüsterte Stefan, denn er wusste, dass sein Freund ihn damals auf eine andere Art wirklich verloren hatte. „Aber jetzt hast du mich wieder. Jetzt haben wir uns wieder. Ich liebe dich so sehr.“  
  
„Ich dich doch auch, Kleiner. So sehr, dass es manchmal sogar schon weh tut. Aber es ist ein schöner Schmerz.“ Erklärte ihm der Ältere, bevor er sich wieder neben ihn legte und ihn in die Arme nahm. Liebevoll küsste Stefan seine Tränen weg, bis sie sich wieder so verliebt wie sie doch waren gegenseitig anlächelten.

 

„Ich will dieses Mal alles richtig machen, Kleiner.“ Flüsterte Michael gegen seine Nase, nachdem sie sich lang und innig geküsst hatten. „Aber du hast doch nie etwas falsch gemacht, Liebling.“ Antwortete ihm Stefan ehrlich, auch wenn er sich nicht an ihre ganze gemeinsame Zeit erinnern konnte.

 

„Aber es fühlt sich so an.“ Gestand der Blonde, bevor er leise zu weinen begann. Schnell nahm Stefan das Gesicht seines Freundes zwischen seine Handflächen und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, wenn er ihn sanft zuflüsterte „Nein, mein Liebling. Du hast nie etwas falsch gemacht. Glaub mir. Nichts davon ist deine Schuld, du hast immer dein Bestes gegeben und nur dank dir bin ich überhaupt noch hier. Willst du mir nicht endlich glauben, Michi?“

 

Liebevoll lächelte der Jüngere seinen Freund daraufhin an, während er sachte seine weichen Wangen mit seinen Daumen streichelte und Michael konnte gar nicht anders als einverstanden zu nicken und auch zu lächeln. Er würde es versuchen, für Stefan. Vielleicht hatte der Kleine wirklich Recht.

 

Dieses Wochenende in dem Hotel gegenüber der Alpen würden die beide wohl nie vergessen. Denn danach war ihre Beziehungen noch inniger und tiefer als zuvor. Nicht nur, weil sie ganz ungehemmt und unbeschämt die meiste Zeit über komplett nackt waren, etwas das sie zuvor so offen noch nicht getan hatten, sondern auch, weil es dazu kam wozu es kommen musste, als die beiden am Abend neben dem Kaminfeuer im Bett aneinander gekuschelt lagen.

 

Michael lag bereits mit einem vor Lust geröteten Gesicht zwischen Stefan willig gespreizten Beinen, seine Unterarme hatte er unter dem Polster vergraben auf dem der Jüngere lag und sah etwas besorgt zu ihm hinab. Sie wollten es beide, dass wusste er auch, aber erst als ihm der Kleine das nächste sagte, wusste er dass der Moment nun gekommen war.

 

„Ich habe keine Angst, Spotzl. Und du brauchst mich auch nicht mehr zurück erobern, denn ich gehöre doch schon lange wieder dir. Ich bin bereit dafür und vertraue dir, so wie ich es schon einmal getan habe. Ich liebe dich.“

 

So schenkte ihm Michael in dieser Nacht das wonach sein bester Freund ihn gefragt hatte. Es war nicht einfach nur Sex, es war viel mehr. Sie machten Liebe, richtige Liebe. Sogar noch viel mehr, intensiver und ehrlicher als damals in Slowenien in der Nacht vor dem Unfall. Sie waren nun eins und würden für immer zusammen gehören.

 

Wehmütig mussten sie zwei Tage später ihr Liebesnest wieder verlassen und noch schlimmer viel ihnen der Abschied von einander, als sie sich für die Feiertage trennen mussten. Sie schworen sich aber gleichzeitig auch, dass sie nächstes Weihnachten zusammen verbringen würden. Als offizielles Paar. Aber noch nicht dieses Jahr, denn es gab noch so viel zu erleben vorher.

 

Auch wenn Michael traurig darüber war, dass der Kleine nicht am Heiligabend bei ihm war, freute er sich dennoch diesen besonderen Tag mit seiner Familie zu verbringen. Weihnachten war wie jedes Jahr etwas ganz Besonderes, wobei Michaels Mutter feststellte, dass ihr Sohn ihr irgendwie verändert vorkam. Glücklicher. Der Blonde grinste bei dieser Feststellung nur, auch wenn er genau wusste wem er das zu verdanken hatte.


	53. Chapter 53

Am Morgen nach dem Stefanitag war es dann endlich soweit. Es ging nicht nur mit der Vierschanzentournee wieder los, sondern die beiden besten Freunde hatten sich auch endlich wieder. Es fühlte sich alles irgendwie wie ein Déjà-vu an, als Michael das Zimmer betrat, welches dem vom vorigen Jahr sehr ähnelte, da es auch im gleichen Hotel wie damals war.

 

Der Einzige Unterschied war dieses Mal nur, dass es bereits in der ersten Nacht heiß herging, da die beiden es einfach nicht mehr erwarten konnten. Nachdem die erste Lust gelöscht war, lag Stefan auf Michaels Brust während sie sich tief in die Augen sahen.

 

Es war einer dieser wenigen Momente, an denen sich der Kleine wieder an etwas Erinnern konnte, als er vorschlug, dass sie beide es wie damals machen sollten. Sie wieder eine Abmachung vereinbaren sollten während der Tournee. Anfangs gefiel Michael dieser Vorschlag ganz und gar nicht, er machte ihm sogar ein wenig Angst, aber dann fügte Stefan schnell hinzu, dass er es aus demselben Grund machen wollte wie er damals.

 

Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass es dieses Mal Michael war, der sich nun voll und ganz auf die Tournee konzentrieren sollte und diese somit dann hoffentlich auch gewinnen würde. Mehr den Kleinen zuliebe als der Drang dies zu schaffen, willigte der Blonde schließlich dazu ein.

 

Und was dann passierte war mehr als er sich jemals erträumt hatte. Denn der Ältere gewann nicht nur in Bischofshofen seine erste Tournee, sondern diese auch mit einem Grand Slam, etwas das vor ihm nur sehr, sehr wenige geschafft haben. Stefan kam ihm nach seinen letzten, seinen Siegessprung an dem kalten Abend an ihrer Lieblingsstrecke nicht nur entgegen gerannt, sondern schmiss den Älteren sogar zu Boden, da er sich so sehr für ihn freute.

 

Michael konnte gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie er sich in diesem Moment fühlte, als er an diesem Tag zweimal ganz oben stehen durfte und er den Kleinen dabei mit Tränen in den Augen zu ihm hoch sehen sah. Die ganze Tournee über war voller emotionaler Momente, vor allem für den Blonden, da ihn alles so sehr auf das vorige Jahr erinnerte.

 

Es war so viel schöner als er es sich in seinen besten Träumen hätte ausmalen können und vor einem halben Jahr hätte er sich dies alles hier niemals erträumen lassen. So wie bei der vorigen Tournee gingen die beiden nachher mit Freunden und Teamkollegen ordentlich feiern und da es danach anscheinend bereits Tradition war, feierte die zwei besten Freunde auf ihrem Zimmer noch weiter.

 

Doch die Saison war noch lange nicht zu Ende. Denn nicht mal vier Wochen nach der gewonnen Tournee ging es weiter zu den Weltmeisterschaften nach Lathi. Und dort passierte dann das Unmögliche. Michael gewann nicht nur das Springen auf der Klein- und Großschanze, wurde somit erster österreichischer Doppelweltmeister, sondern stellte so ganz nebenbei auch noch einen neuen Weltrekord bei dem Teamspringen auf.

 

Aus diesem Grund nannte ihn Stefan seitdem liebevoll seinen Goldjungen, was auch sehr zu Michaels Haarfarbe passte. Es fühlte sich alles so unwirklich an, fast so wie in einen seiner Tagträume, nur mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass es die Wirklichkeit war. Und Stefan konnte sich neben dem Doppelweltmeister einfach nicht mehr einkriegen. Er war so stolz auf seinen besten Freund, was er bei jedem Interview erzählte, egal ob sie es hören wollten oder nicht.

 

Es war Michael selbst, der sich dafür einsetzte, dass der Kleine im österreichischen Team beim gemeinsamen Springen aufgestellt wurde, nachdem Thomas krankheitsbedingt ausgefallen war. Anfangs war Stefan dagegen, meinte dass andere besser waren als er, auch wenn er sich von Springen zu springen gesteigert hatte, sogar einmal schon Zwölfter geworden war, doch alle sagten, dass sie ihn gerne dabei hätten und er es sich verdient hatte.

 

Auch wenn der Kleine meinte, dass er ihnen damit mit Sicherheit die Chance auf den Sieg, wenn nicht sogar auf einen Stockerlplatz, nehmen würde, blieben die Drei bei ihren Entschluss. Michael war bei seinen Weltmeistertitel nicht nur für ihn selbst, sondern auch für seinen besten Freund gesprungen. Denn er wollte ihn somit den Platz bei der Heim WM sichern, die in zwei Jahren sein wird.

 

Er wollte, dass er sich alle Zeit nehmen konnte, die er bräuchte und seinen Platz durch den Sieg seines Zimmerkollegen fix hatte. Und auch beim Teamspringen sprang Michael für den Kleinen mit und zwar so gut, dass es zum Schluss zwar knapp aber dennoch für das Team Gold reichte.

 

Der Blonde war und fühlte sich auch unbesiegbar mit dem Kleinen an seiner Seite und es war das Größte mit ihm zusammen auf dem Podest zu stehen, während Stefan die Tränen nur so die Wangen runter kullerten. Diese Weltmeisterschaft würde für immer unvergessen bleiben.

 

Das nächste Weltcupspringen ließ Stefan aus, da er sich während der Weltmeisterschaft etwas verkühlt und vielleicht auch etwas überanstrengt hat. So führsorglich wie er immer war, wollte Michael eigentlich bei seinen kleinen Freund bleiben und sich um ihn kümmern, aber der Braunhaarige meinte, dass es nicht so schlimm wäre und er diese wichtigen Weltcuppunkte nicht einfach so leicht verschenken durfte.

 

Außerdem kümmerten sich die Stefans Eltern und Großeltern um ihn, der Blonde musste sich also keine allzu großen Sorgen um ihn machen. Mit dem Gedanken, dass sein bester Freund in guten Händen war, versuchte sich Michael voll und ganz auf das Springen zu konzentrieren. Und es ging erneut so leicht von der Hand wie die anderen Wettkämpfe zuvor, denn er siegte wieder einmal.

 

Es war bereits Abend, Michael hatte seinen Sieg zuvor etwas mit seinen Teamkollegen gefeiert, aber nun lag er bereits in seinem Bett und wartete darauf, dass Stefan ihn auf seine Nachricht antworten würde. Es dauerte keine dreißig Sekunden, bis sein Handybildschirm leuchtete und seine Mundwinkel deshalb nach oben schossen.

 

Die beiden Freunde schrieben eine Zeit lang hin und her. Wie es ihnen ging, was Stefan heute gemacht hatte, der Kleine gratulierte den Älteren natürlich auch zu seinem Sieg und sie besprachen, dass Michael ihn morgen nach seiner Rückkehr abholen würde und sich dann so gut wie nur möglich um ihn kümmern werde.

 

Es war eigentlich nicht seine Absicht gewesen, dass sich Letzteres etwas zweideutig angehört hatte, aber Stefan erwiderte dennoch, dass er sich bereits jetzt schon sicher sei, dass der Größere sich morgen gut um ihn kümmern wird. Er setzte sogar noch einen zwinkernden Smiley zum Schluss dran, damit Michael die Anspielung verstand.

 

Der Blonde antwortete ihm, dass er alles tun würde was er wollte, nur damit er sich wieder besser fühlen würde und dass er ihn sehr vermisste. Keine Minute später vibrierte sein Handy bei Stefans erneuten Nachricht, dass er ihn auch sehr vermissen würde und auch seinen..

 

Der Satz endete hier, aber Michael verstand dennoch, denn Stefan hatte anstatt dem Wort einfach das Auberginen Emoji gewählt. Der Ältere begann schelmisch zu grinsen, während er ihm zurück schrieb, dass er seinen .. auch sehr vermisse. Anstatt es auszuschreiben, verwendete Michael nun auch selbst ein Emoji, welches er fand, dass perfekt passte.

 

Der Pfirsich ersetzte das Wort und der Blonde begann zu kichern, als er daran dachte wie perfekt es den Arsch seines besten Freundes doch beschrieb. Er war genauso klein, süß, knackig und sanft beharrt wie der eines Pfirsichs. Die beiden Zimmerkollegen schrieben so eine Weile hin und her. Sie schrieben darüber was sie nächstes Mal machen wollten oder was sie gerne wiederholen würden, wenn sie Mal wieder Zeit für etwas mehr und etwas längere Zweisamkeit haben werden.

 

Ohne es überhaupt bewusst gemacht zu haben, wanderte Michaels linke Hand während ihrer unzähligen Nachrichten immer tiefer und tiefer. Anfangs spielte er nur durch seine Pyjamahose mit seinem immer mehr erhärtenden Glied, aber zum Schluss genügte ihn dies nicht mehr und er griff in seine Hose um ihn richtig berühren und greifen zu können.

 

Erst als sein Penis bereits steinhart war und er vor Erregung schnell zu atmen begann und leise aufstöhnte, viel ihm auf was er im Unterbewusstsein getan hatte. Natürlich musste er Stefan sofort davon schreiben, da er wusste wie sehr ihm dies antörnen würde.

 

Er schrieb, dass auch wenn sie so viele Kilometer voneinander entfernt und Stefan nur davon schrieb, er ihn noch immer so scharf machen konnte, dass er einfach seine Finger nicht von ihm selbst lassen konnte. Stefan tat so als ob er dies seinen besten Freund nicht glauben würde, weshalb Michael ihn daraufhin einfach ein Foto von seiner Hand schickte, die gerade seinen Penis umklammerte.

 

Keine zwanzig Sekunden später bekam auch der Blonde ein Foto und Stefan musste auch zuvor schon eine Erektion gehabt haben, denn ansonsten hätte er ihn nicht so schnell ein Foto schicken können, wie er seinen steinharten Penis in seiner Hand hielt. Und nach einigen mehr Nachrichten gab der Kleine dies auch zu und wie unglaublich geil ihn Michaels Nachrichten gemacht haben.

 

Weshalb die beiden Zimmerkollegen auch nicht so schnell damit aufhören würden. Der Blonde spielte bereits über zwei Minuten mit sich selbst, da von seinem besten Freund keine Nachricht mehr kam. Der Blonde fragte sich gerade, ob der Jüngere vielleicht eingeschlafen war, wenn sein Handy auf seinem Bauch dann doch wieder vibrierte. Es hätte den Blonden auch gewundert, wenn Stefan gerade jetzt eingeschlafen wäre, jetzt wo er doch schon so nahe war.

 

Der Kleine entschuldigte sich dafür, dass er so lange zum Antworten gebrachte hatte, aber er hatte gerade beide Hände voll zu tun gehabt und konnte ihn deswegen nicht gleich antworten. Michael wusste natürlich sofort was Stefan damit meinte. Er hatte sich mit beiden Händen befriedigt. Eine war bei seiner Erektion beschäftigt und mit den Fingern der Anderen versuchte er seinen süßen Arsch zu füllen, etwas das sonst immer der Blonde tat.

 

Alleine bei dem Gedanken, wenn er sich dies nur vorstellte, konnte der Blonde sich beinahe nicht mehr zurück halten. Aber er wollte noch mehr von seinen besten Freund hören, er wollte noch mehr davon wissen. Also gab Stefan ihm noch mehr und erzählte in allen Einzelheiten.

 

Nach dieser Nachricht antwortete Michael, dass der Kleine heute nicht gerade artig war, so wie er es sonst von ihm gewöhnt war. Der Blonde erzählte dem Jüngeren aber auch wie knapp davor er selbst schon war. Er müsste ihn nur noch eine Kleinigkeit erzählen und dann würde er auch schon sofort abspritzen.

 

Stefan antwortete ihm nur, dass er dies bereits getan hatte und sein Bauch eigentlich bereit war von ihm abgeleckt zu werden. Mit einem offenen Mund las der Ältere diese Nachricht und bevor er auch nur irgendetwas erwidern konnte, schickte ihm der Kleine erneut ein Foto, welches dann das Fass für Michael zum Überlaufen brachte.

 

Denn es war ein Foto von seinem durchtrainierten Bauch, welcher von seiner weißen, köstlichen Flüssigkeit bekleckert war. Seinen halbharten Penis hatte der Jüngere noch immer in der Hand, sogar ein Spermatropfen war auf dem glänzenden Kopf noch zu sehen und auch ein Teil seiner Hoden konnte Michael auch erspähen.

 

Dann war es auch schon um ihn geschehen und nur kurze Zeit später bekam auch Stefan ein Foto von seinem besten Freund. Dies mussten die beiden unbedingt bald wiederholen, auch wenn es Michael natürlich noch immer lieber war, wenn sein Freund in Fleisch und Blut neben ihm lag, aber es hatte dennoch etwas sehr aufregendes und antörnendes.


	54. Chapter 54

Zwischen Finnland und der Raw Air war endlich wieder etwas Luft zum Atmen und auch etwas Zeit für Zweisamkeit für die beiden besten Freunde. Doch hatten sie auch einen Entschluss für diese Zeit gefasst. Sie waren nun soweit, sie waren nun soweit es zu sagen, dass sie ein Paar waren. Doch dies wollten sie erst nur ihren Eltern, besten Freunden und den engsten Teammitgliedern erzählen.

 

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, als die beiden eines Nachmittags zu Stefans Eltern fuhren um ihnen dies zu erklären. Sie machten es schnell, als der Braunhaarige Margot und Rene es einfach sagte, dass sie ein Paar waren. Anfangs sahen die beiden sie nur mit einem vor Schock geöffneten Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen sprachlos an, doch dann begann Stefans Mutter zu lächeln, sogar Freudentränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen.

 

„Also war es doch keine Ausrede als du sagtest, dass du die ganze Zeit über bei Michi schläfst. Es war die Wahrheit.“ Stellte sie amüsiert fest und auch Stefans Vater lächelte, während er mit dem Kopf einverstanden nickte. Die beiden jungen Männer wurden gleichzeitig von Margot fest umarmt und auch Rene tätschelte zufrieden Michaels Schulter, nachdem seine Frau wieder von ihnen abgelassen hatte.

 

Nachdem diese Last nun endlich von ihren Schulter ab war, die Anspannung und die Ungewissheit nun auch endlich vorbei waren, fühlten sich die beiden Zimmerkollegen gleich um einiges leichter und wohler.

 

Stefan und Michael erklärten ihnen noch, dass sie es vorerst nur sehr wenigen erzählen wollten und sie noch nicht wüssten wann sie damit an die Öffentlichkeit gehen würden und sie es deshalb vorerst bitte für sich behalten sollten. Sie erzählte auch von ihrem Plan nach der Saison zusammen zu ziehen, woraufhin Margot meinte, dass ihr Sohn doch eigentlich schon seit langer Zeit bei dem Älteren wohnte.

 

Es war eigentlich die Wahrheit, dennoch lachten die Vier bei dieser Erkenntnis. Als dann später auch noch Stefans Großeltern dazu gestoßen kamen, erzählten die beiden jungen Männer auch ihnen davon, da Michael wusste, wieviel das ältere Paar Stefan bedeutete.

 

Wie immer brach seine Großmutter sofort in Tränen aus und meinte, dass sie es schon immer im Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass die beiden perfekt für einander waren. Auch wenn sie es eigentlich als Freunde gemeint hatte, aber das hier jetzt war nur die Draufgabe.

 

Stefans Großvater brauchte etwas länger um es zu verstehen, was das Gespräch auch etwas peinlich, aber vor allem auch lustig machte. Als er dann endlich verstand, nach dem ihn seine Ehefrau erklärte hatte, dass sie doch so ein Pärchen erst letztens im Park gesehen hatten, wurde der alte Mann plötzlich still und sagte nach einer halben, nachdenklichen Ewigkeit schließlich, dass sie ihre Enkelkinder nun wohl vergessen konnten.

 

Er meinte dies aber nicht böse, woraufhin alle nur noch mehr lachen mussten. Es lief besser als die beiden Freunde es sich erwartet hatten und als sie zwei Tage später bei den Hayböcks zum Essen eingeladen waren, wollten sie es Michaels Familie auch mitteilen.

 

Alexander und Stefan waren auch anwesend und da sie zum Essen eingeladen waren, wollten sie damit bis nach dem Essen zu warten, um niemanden den Appetit zu verderben. Michael fühlte sich in diesem Moment nervöser als vor ein paar Tagen, vielleicht auch weil er es heute war, der es laut aussprach. Er war aufgeregt und auch etwas ängstlich, wie seine Familie darauf reagieren wird.

 

Er machte es genauso schnell wie der Kleine, sagte es einfach in wenigen Worten frei heraus, dass die beiden seit Oktober ein Paar waren und die Reaktion seiner Familie war fast identisch mit der von Stefans. Erst waren sie alle erschrocken und überrascht, doch dann freuten sie sich von Herzen für sie und hatten anscheinend nichts dagegen einzuwenden.

 

Auch sie kannten Stefan doch schon so lange, er war bereits wie ein Teil ihrer Familie gewesen, vor allem als der mittlere Hayböck noch zu Hause gewohnt hatte. Jetzt würde er nun ein richtiger Teil der Familie werden.

 

Erneut baten die beiden darum, dass sie es vorerst für sich behalten sollten, woraufhin alle verständlich nickten. Als Michaels Mutter anfing ein paar Fragen zu stellen, vor allem wann sie vor hatten zusammen zu ziehen, verschwanden Stefan und Alexander ins Wohnzimmer.

 

Auch Michaels Vater schien über diese Neuigkeiten mehr erfreut als verunsichert zu sein, da auch er den Braunhaarigen genauso wie alle anderen sehr mochte und nachdem Michaels Mutter mit ihren vielen aber auch nicht bös gemeinten Fragen fertig war und sie sich dann im Anschluss gemeinsam mit ihren Mann um den Abwasch kümmerte, wollten sich Michael und Stefan zu den beiden Hayböck Brüdern gesellen.

 

Sie hatte sie nicht kommen gehört, weshalb die Zimmerkollegen mitbekommen hatten, wie sie über etwas diskutierten, dass die beide betraf. Es war irgendetwas über ihre Beziehung und sie hörten sich nicht gerade glücklich an als sie darüber sprachen. Vielsagend sahen sie die beiden besten Freunde an. Sie haben schon damit gerechnet, dass nicht jeder mit ihrer Beziehung einverstanden sein würde, dennoch hatten sie es eher von ihren Eltern, da diese in einer anderen Generation aufgewachsen waren, als von Michaels Brüdern erwartet.

 

Als Stefan und Alexander dann die Anwesenheit der beiden mitbekommen hatten, verstummten sie plötzlich und wendeten sich von ihnen ab. Der Kleine neben Michael warf ihn einen traurigen Blick zu, während er seine Lippen eine dünne Linie formte und auch der Blonde selbst fühlte sich nicht gut.

 

Um das Schweigen zu brechen, versuchte er seinen Brüdern zu erklären, dass sich nichts verändern würde. Dass Stefan und er vor der Familie vor allem noch immer eins waren, Freunde. Sie müssten keine Angst haben, da sie es nicht an den großen Pranger hängen wollten und sie niemanden provozieren wollten. Sie werden es nicht übertreiben, da sie dies vor allem auch selber nicht wollten.

 

Der Älteste und der Jüngste Hayböck nickten einverstanden zum Schluss, auch wenn sie sich gegenseitig verwirrt ansahen, da sie offenbar nicht verstanden warum ihr Bruder den Drang gehabt hatte ihnen dies mitzuteilen.

 

„Ich mein.. Ich dachte, ihr zwei habt etwas dagegen, dass wir zusammen sind.“ Fügte der Blonde schließlich hinzu, da nun auch er und auch Stefan neben ihm verwirrt waren. „Was? Nein, nein. Darum ging es nicht.“ Sagte der älteste Hayböck schnell, woraufhin die beiden besten Freunde zwar erleichtert waren aber zur gleichen Zeit auch nur noch verwirrter wurden.

 

Aber auch als Stefan fortfuhr, wussten sie noch immer nicht worum es hier eigentlich ging. „Dein Bruder weiß nur noch nicht, dass Wettschulden Ehrenschulden sind.“ Sagte Stefan genervt, während er Alexander einen bösen Blick zuwarf. „Ich soll das nicht wissen sagst du? Was ist denn mit dir? Du hast doch verloren, du bist mir was schuldig.“ Antwortete der jüngste Hayböck genauso genervt.

 

„Ach ja, wenn du dir so sicher bist, dann frag sie doch.“ Fauchte Stefan ihn mit einer jetzt schon fast wütenden Stimme an, als er auf das Paar zu seiner Linken zeigte. Plötzlich veränderte sich Alexanders Gesichtsausdruck und er wurde ganz kleinlaut. „Wusst ichs doch. Da bist du dir deiner Sache auf einmal nicht mehr so sicher, was?“ Sagte Stefan triumphierend. „Ach halt doch den Mund. Frag du sie doch.“ Fauchte Alexander ihn zurück an, woraufhin auch der Älteste nicht mehr wusste was er sagen sollte.

 

Michael konnte spüren wie der Kleine neben ihn näher an ihn heran gerückt war bei der angespannten Stimmung. Er mochte den Gedanken nicht, dass sein bester Freund nun Angst hatte und es bereute, dass sie es ihren Familien erzählt haben, nur weil sich die zwei Deppen vor ihnen so merkwürdig verhielten.

 

Auch wenn es seine Brüder waren, konnte er sich nicht halten, als er sie wütend fragte „Verdammt nochmal, was soll das hier? Was wollt ihr fragen?“ Der Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber Stefan war einfach viel zu groß um sich zurück zu halten. Die beiden Hayböck Brüder sahen sich schuldig an und da Alexander auch weiterhin stumm bleiben würde, sprach es Stefan schließlich laut aus „Wir beide haben eine Wette.“

 

„Ja, das haben wir auch schon mitbekommen. Um was ging es bei dieser Wette?“ Fauchte Michael sie an, während er beschützend aber auch ohne darüber nachzudenken, nach Stefans Hand griff. Nachdem sein älterer Bruder noch einmal tief eingeatmet hatte und seine Hand verlegen in seinen Nacken gelegt hatte, spuckte er es endlich aus.

 

„Alex sagt, dass ihr schon..“ Er hielt kurz inne, da er nicht wusste wie er dieses Thema ansprechen sollte. Stefan entschloss sich schließlich es zu umschreiben mit „Dass ihr schon in Planica voriges Jahr ein Paar wart. Ich wiederum hab gesagt, dass ihr seit vorigen Herbst erst zusammen seid. Und was wir vorhin gehört haben auch so stimmt. Also, gib schon her du schlechter Verlierer.“

 

Der älteste Hayböck verlangte mit offener Hand nach seinem Wetteinsatz, woraufhin Alexander nur seine Augen rollte und sagte „Ja, aber ich habe als erstes gesagt, dass sie zusammen sind, als du noch gesagt hast, dass sie nur Freunde sind, also hab ich eigentlich die Wette gewonnen.“

 

Da die beiden besten Freunde mit allem nur nicht mit dem gerechnet haben, sahen sie sich erst überrascht an, bevor sie sich dann erleichtert anlächelten. Die beiden Hayböck Brüder stritten sich noch immer darum wer nun jetzt Recht hatte und die Wette gewonnen hatte, als Michael die beiden versuchte zu unterbrechen. Nach einigen Versuchen gelang ihm dies dann endlich auch, als er ihnen versprach zu sagen wer wirklich gewonnen hatte, aber nur wenn sie sich beruhigen würden.

 

In einer Kurzfassung erzählte der Blonde seinen Brüdern, nachdem sich alle vier hingesetzt haben, was damals wirklich passiert war. Natürlich ließ er Einzelheiten aus, da diese nur Stefan und ihm gehörten, aber er erzählte ihnen, dass sie eigentlich seit der Vierschanzentournee voriges Jahr so eine Art Paar waren.

 

Alexander freute sich sehr über diese Information, Stefan nicht so sehr, da er nun die Wette wirklich verloren hatte. Doch als Michael mit Stefans Sturz fortfuhr und vor allem was danach passiert war, wurden die beiden Brüder wieder leise und hörten ihm aufmerksam zu. Der Blonde griff bei diesem Teil ihrer Geschichte nach der Hand des Kleinen, da es ihm noch immer schwer fiel darüber zu sprechen.

 

Doch es zauberte ihn wieder ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, vor allem als er seinen besten Freund, so verliebt wie er doch in ihm war, ansah. Also eigentlich hatten beide Recht und beide irgendwie die Wette gewonnen. Doch als Michael zum Schluss fertig war, wechselten dennoch fünfzig Euro den Besitzer und als die Eltern der drei Brüder den Raum betraten und Michaels Mutter fragte was hier los war, mussten alle vier lachen, sogar Stefan, der nun eine leichtere Geldbörse hatte.

 

Da nun alles geklärt war und offensichtlich niemand etwas über ihre Beziehung dagegen hatte, wurde es ein gemütlicher Nachmittag im Hause der Hayböcks. Denn es war eigentlich doch so wie immer, nur dass Stefan und Michael manchmal etwas verstohlen Händchen hielten.

 

Als sie sich verabschiedeten wurde dem Blonden mal wieder bewusste wie klein sein jüngerer Freund doch eigentlich war. Vor allem in der Gegenwart seiner Familie die alle so groß waren, sogar seine Mutter. Erleichtert darüber auch dies hinter sich zu haben, fuhren die beiden nach Hause in ihre gemeinsame Wohnung.

 

Bei dem nächsten Weltcupspringen haben sich die Zwei vorgenommen es ihren Team und Freunden mitzuteilen. Da es sich irgendwie richtig anfühlte Gregor, Thomas und Manuel zuerst davon zu erzählen, da sie doch Fans von ihnen seit der ersten Stunde waren, taten sie dies, als sie nach dem Training sich alle in Gregors Zimmer auf eine Runde FIFA trafen.

 

Dieses Mal verwendeten sie keine Worte, sondern betraten den Raum ganz einfach Hand in Hand. Manuel war der Erste der dies bemerkte und fing sofort an sie schreien. Nur Sekunden später wussten auch die beiden anderen um was es ging und sie konnten ihre Freude für sie nicht verbergen. Vor allem Gregor nicht, der die beiden Zimmerkollegen ohne Vorwarnung fest umarmte.

 

Als sie dann auch von Thomas umarmt wurden, hörten sie Manuel wie er zu ihnen rüber sprach „Ich sags gleich, falls ihr jemals heiraten solltet, dann werde ich euer Trauzeuge. Ich bin nämlich ein Fan von euch seit der ersten Stunde. Ich hab es immer schon gewusst und auch gesagt. Nur wollte es mir ja nie jemand glauben.“

 

Die drei wollten alles ganz genau wissen, da sie glaubten für die beiden oft genug Amor gespielt zu haben und dass sie nur deswegen jetzt ein Paar waren. Aber ihre Enttäuschung währte nur kurz, als Stefan und Michael ihnen vom Gegenteil erzählten.

 

Sie waren mehr als nur überrascht, als sie ihnen erzählten, dass sie bereits voriges Jahr schon ein Paar waren und als der Teil mit Stefans Unfall kam wurde die drei ganz still und hörten, mit ihren Köpfen auf ihren Händen abgestützt, aufmerksam zu und hängten gespannt auf ihren Lippen. Als Stefan ihnen zum Schluss sagte, dass sie seit Oktober nun wieder ein Paar waren, sagte Manuel plötzlich triumphierend „Ha! Ich hab es dir doch gesagt, Schlieri. Ich wusste ich hab die beiden nach der Siegesfeier in Bischofshofen gehört. Und du hast es mir nicht geglaubt.“

 

Die Wangen der beiden besten Freunde erröteten dabei, da ihnen nicht bewusst war, wie laut sie damals gewesen waren. Einfühlsam wie Gregor doch immer war, sagte er zu den beiden „Ist schon okay ihr zwei. Mir ist lieber ich höre das, als Michael die ganze Nacht lang weinen, weil er Liebeskummer hat.“

 

Er meinte damit die schwere Zeit nach Stefans Sturz in der der Blonde wirklich beinahe durchgeweint hatte. Manuel und Thomas nickten einverstanden, da auch sie genau wussten wie schrecklich es damals für ihren Teamkollegen war. Aber dies war nun vorbei, jetzt hatten sie sich doch wieder. Aufmunternd drückte Stefan die Hand seines besten Freundes und lächelte so liebevoll zu ihm hinauf, dass auch er wieder lächeln musste.

 

Den drei anderen entkam ein langes Awwww, während sie das halsüberkopfverliebte Paar beobachteten. Michael und Stefan baten sie dann noch, genauso wie die anderen, vorerst niemanden davon zu erzählen und sie brauchten auch keine Angst zu haben, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen verändern würde. Sie waren immer noch dieselben und würden dies auch bleiben.

 

Als kurze Zeit später dann auch Daniel das Zimmer betrat, wurde er sofort über die Neuigkeiten von allen drei gleichzeitig informiert. „Ha! Das wurde aber auch wirklich Zeit ihr zwei.“ Auch von ihm bekamen sie eine lange Umarmung und nette Worte zugesprochen, wie sehr er sich doch für sie freute.

 

Stefan und Michael versuchten sich dennoch für den Rest des Abends zurück zu halten, waren es auch eigentlich schon so gewohnt, dennoch beugte Michael sich einmal zu seinen Stefan hinunter, als ihm das Verlangen überkam ihn zu küssen. Auch wenn es nur ein schneller Kuss war, sahen sich Gregor, Manuel, Thomas und Daniel mit einem breiten Grinsen und hochgezogenen Nasen an.

  
Am nächsten Tag erzählten die beiden Zimmerkollegen auch Alexander, Patrick und ein paar andere von Team von ihnen beiden. Dieses Mal machten sie es ganz kurz, erzählten nichts davon wie es dazu kam und baten sie um dasselbe wie alle anderen zuvor.

 

Es war irgendwie ein tolles Gefühl etwas mehr sie selbst sein zu dürfen, auch wenn andere dabei waren. Denn wenn er den Kleinen des Öfteren zu sich drücken, ihn verliebt ansah oder sogar einen schnellen Kuss geben konnte, fühlte Michael sich immer wie neu geboren.

 

Patrick jedoch klopfte später an diesem Tag noch an ihre Hotelzimmertür und fragte, ob er kurz zu ihnen rein kommen dürfte. Die beiden jungen Männer vertrauten dem Mann wie fast keinem anderen, weshalb sie natürlich einwilligten und sich mit ihm etwas unterhielten.

 

Genauso wie Michaels Brüder und ihren Teamkollegen, erzählten die beiden auch Patrick ihre Geschichte. Da sie so vertraut mit ihm waren und auch nur sie drei anwesend waren, erzählten sie ihrem Coach alles etwas genauer und ausführlicher, weshalb die beiden besten Freunde auch als sie manche Situationen oder Momente erzählten und beschrieben ein paar Tränen verdrücken mussten.

 

Entsetzt fragte Patrick den Blonden, warum dieser die ganze Zeit über nichts gesagt hatte, als Stefan sich an nichts erinnern konnte. Es hätte für ihn noch viel schlimmer ausgehen können, als es schon war. Michael hätte sich ihn anvertrauen sollen, sie hätten gemeinsam eine Lösung gefunden.

 

Der Größere nickte zwar, wusste aber zur selben Zeit auch, dass er es wieder so machen würde, denn was hätte auch Patrick daran ändern können? Er erzählte den beiden, dass er einfach unendlich Angst hatte seinen besten Freund ein zweites Mal zu verlieren. Das konnte er einfach nicht riskieren. Auch Stefan gab zu, dass er sich genauso gefühlt hatte, als seine Erinnerungen langsam wieder zurückkam.

 

Patrick war es auch ein Rätsel warum Michael so gut über den Sommer war, obwohl es ihm doch seelisch so miserable ging. Stefan meinte, dass seine Wut ihm dabei geholfen hatte und er so unverkrampft und ohne viel darüber nachzudenken einfach nur sprang, da ihm der Sport zu diesem Moment einfach nicht so wichtig war wie manch anderes. Und jetzt, da diese Wut nun weg war, wurde sie von etwas anderem, etwas viel schöneres und stärkeres ersetzt.

 

Der Kleine sprach es nicht laut aus, stattdessen nahm er die Hand seines besten Freundes, sah zu ihm verträumt hoch und lächelte ihn liebevoll an. Alle drei wussten was Stefan sagen wollte, was er gemeint hatte.

 

Michael hatte nämlich eine neue Entdeckung gemacht, eine noch bessere Quelle für seine Energie und Kraft gefunden. Liebe. Es war so einfach, doch zur selben Zeit auch so stark. So viel stärker als all die Wut und Verzweiflung die er in sich getragen hatte.

 

Zum Schluss meinte ihr Coach noch, dass er zwar schon immer gewusst hatte, dass die beiden Zimmerkollegen aufgrund ihrer Art und Weise perfekt zusammen passen würden, er hätte sich damals aber nie träumen lassen, dass sie einmal wirklich als Paar werden würden.

  
Es tat gut sich Patrick anzuvertrauen und er meinte auch, dass er ihnen helfen würde diese noch immer gegenwärtigen Wunden zu heilen, als sie ihm auch von Michaels Ängsten Stefan erneut zu verlieren und von den Albträume des Jüngeren erzählten. Gemeinsam würde sie auch das schaffen.


	55. Chapter 55

Kurz bevor die beiden besten Freunde gemeinsam mit ihrem Team Richtung Norwegen zur Raw Air aufbrachen, stand ein paar Tage davor noch Michaels Geburtstag am Kalender. Da dieser Tag unter der Woche war, hatten sie sich nichts Großes vorgenommen, da sie sich auch noch für die nächsten zwei sehr anstrengenden Wochen vorbereiten und ausrasten wollten.

 

Dennoch führte Stefan seinen Freund anlässlich seines Geburtstages zum Abendessen aus. Es sollte eigentlich nichts Besonderes sein, denn Michael war bereits mit seinen Tag so zufrieden wie er bis jetzt verlaufen war. Der Kleine hatte ihm heute Morgen mal wieder überrascht als er ihm das Frühstück ans Bett gebracht hatte, was für den Blonden alleine schon bedeutete, dass sein Tag gut werden würde.

 

Sie lagen danach noch eine Weile faul im Bett herum, als Stefan plötzlich aufsprang und ein paar Augenblicke später mit einem großen Geschenk in der Hand wieder zurückkam. Es war ein Modellflugzeug, worüber sich der Ältere bereits wie ein kleines Kind freute, aber daneben lag sogar noch ein Gutschein für Hubschrauberflugstunden, etwas das Michael sich schon seit längerer Zeit gewünscht hatte und Stefan natürlich gewusst hatte.

 

Nach dem Geschenke auspacken machten sie sich einen schönen Tag zu zweit. Sie trainierten zusammen, kochten sich zu Mittag etwas und am Nachmittag fing Michael bereits mit voller Vorfreude damit an sein Modellflugzeug zusammen zu bauen. Stefan konnte ihn nur mit sehr viel Mühe davon überreden, dass sie am Abend Essen gehen würden, da er bereits schon einen Tisch reserviert hatte.

 

Mit viel Überredungskunst hatte der Braunhaarige es dann doch irgendwie geschafft ihn von dem kleinen Flugzeug weg zu bekommen, und als die beiden Zimmerkollegen dann das Restaurant betraten, war der Blonde kurz sprachlos, als er seine eigene aber auch Stefans Familie dort sitzen sah und sie für ihn happy Birthday sangen. Der Kleine wusste genau, wie gern sein Freund die Familie um sich hatte und wie sehr er sich freute sie alle zu sehen.

 

Stefan hatte sogar einen Geburtstagskuchen besorgt, welcher Michael dann nach dem Essen überreicht wurde. Es war ein wunderschöner Geburtstag und das zweite Geschenk, welches der Blonde nach dem Essen dann zu Hause noch von seinem Freund bekam, war wortwörtlich der Höhepunkt des Tages.

 

Dass Michael zwei Wochen später dann auch noch die Raw Air gewann, war eigentlich nur noch die Draufgabe zu seiner großartigen Saison. Mit diesem Sieg sicherte er sich vorerst nicht nur den Sieg der kleinen, sondern auch der großen Kristallkugel. Und was er mit dem Siegesgeld machen wollte wusste er schon ganz genau.

 

Gleich nachdem Stefan und er von Norwegen zurückgekommen waren, buchten sie eine zweiwöchige Reise in die Malediven. Abflugtag war bereits zwei Tage nach dem letzten Wettkampf dieser Saison. Sie freuten sich schon so sehr auf ihren ersten gemeinsamen Urlaub als Paar, auch weil sie die Auszeit auch schon bitter nötig hatten.

 

Und auch wenn sich der Blonde schon sehr auf den wohlverdienten Urlaub mit Stefan zusammen freute, überwiegte vorerst die Besorgnis um das Springen in Slowenien. Es war nämlich so wie jedes Jahr in Planica und somit auch an der Skiflugschanze, auf welcher Stefan vor genau einem Jahr so schwer gestürzt war.

 

Michael hatte versucht den Braunhaarigen zu überreden, dass sie den letzten Wettkampf auslassen könnten, da er ja schon bereits den Gesamtweltcup gewonnen hatte. Der Blonde wollte einfach nicht an diese schicksalhafte Schanze zurückkehren und schon gar nicht wollte er, dass Stefan dort runter fliegen würde.

 

Doch der Kleine sagte, dass sie sehr wohl dorthin fahren würden. Denn es war der krönende Abschluss dieser unglaublichen Saison für Michael und er selbst musste seine Angst von der Schanze überwinden, denn wenn er jetzt kneifen würde, dann würde er es sich nie trauen. Dies hatte auch Patrick ihm so geraten.

 

Mit einem schlechten Gefühl musste Michael schließlich einwilligen, da er noch immer nicht nein zu Stefans Rehleinaugen sagen konnte. Vielleicht sollte er sich wirklich vornehmen dies zu ändern, da es in manchen Situationen, wie in dieser, hilfreich sein konnte mal nein sagen zu können.

 

So nervös wie an diesem Wettkampftag war Michael noch nie gewesen. Es gab strahlenden Sonnenschein und wolkenlosen Himmel, also perfektes Planica Wetter und nicht nur Michaels sondern auch Stefans Familie waren vor Ort um sie noch ein letztes Mal in dieser Saison anfeuern zu können. Alles wäre eigentlich perfekt gewesen, aber dennoch ging der Blonde durch die Hölle.

 

So vieles, beinahe alles erinnerte ihn an voriges Jahr. Er erkannte viele Dinge in dem Hotel wieder, in welches sie auch schon voriges Jahr untergebracht waren und auch rund um die Schanze. Es waren keine schönen Erinnerungen, die da in ihm ausgelöst wurden. Es machte Michael Angst, panische Angst.

 

Über seinen eigenen Flug machte er sich gar keine Sorgen, aber dafür umso mehr über den Kleinen. Das Training und auch die Qualifikation hatte der Braunhaarige mit Bravur überstanden, auch wenn man ihm ansah, dass er noch sehr viel Respekt und Ehrfurcht gegenüber der Schanze hatte.

 

Als Stefan das erste Mal runter geflogen ist, hatte sein Zimmerkollege unten auf ihn gewartet. Michael hatte nicht gewusst, ob er vor Sorge weinen sollte, vor Nervosität sich übergeben, vor Angst sich wegdrehen oder als er dann endlich heil unten angekommen war vor Erleichterung schreien sollte. Denn es war ein so merkwürdiges Gefühl wieder hier zu sein. Hier wo es passiert war, wo sich vor einem Jahr ihre beiden Leben komplett verändert hatten.

 

Doch der Braunhaarige kam heil unten an und der Ältere fragte sich wirklich wie er die nächsten Flüge von ihm nur überleben sollte ohne komplett wahnsinnig zu werden. Natürlich freute er sich mit seinem Zimmerkollegen, aber als sie am Wettkampfmorgen das Hotel verließen, musste er an voriges Jahr denken.

 

Wie Stefan ihn um einen Abschiedskuss gebeten hatte und Michael ihn ermahnt hatte es nicht so zu nennen. Es war damals wirklich ihr letzter Kuss für eine sehr lange Zeit gewesen. Deshalb drückte er den Kleinen nochmal gegen seine Brust, küsste ihn lang und innig, bevor er ihn anflehte, dass dies hoffentlich nicht so wie letztes Jahr ihr Abschiedskuss werden würde.

 

Wie immer in dieser Saison war Stefan vor Michael im Wettkampf an der Reihe und dem Blonden war es komplett egal, dass die Kamera auf sie beide gerichtet war, als er den Jüngeren zum Abschied lang umarmte und ihn zuflüsterte auf sich aufzupassen und dass er ihn liebte.

 

Der Blonde konnte es nicht fassen, als er beobachten musste, wie Stefan sich vom Balken abstieß, mit diesem Blick in seinem Gesicht zurück, den selben den er damals immer gehabt hatte und er schon so lange nicht mehr bei ihm gesehen hatte. Wie der Kleine fast genauso wie ein Adler mit aller Kraft in die Luft stieg und plötzlich immer höher und höher wurde.

 

Michael wurde bei diesem Anblick schlecht, denn er war so hoch oben wie er noch keinen Skiflieger je gesehen hatte. Er konnte es nicht glauben, als er der Jüngeren diesen langen Flug dann auch noch mit einem Telemark in den Schnee setzten sah und mit diesen 1A Sprung natürlich in Führung ging.

 

Der Blonde konnte seine Freude unmöglich zurück halten und schrie überwältigt mindestens genauso laut wie Stefan unten selbst und hüpfte wie ein kleiner, aufgeregter Junge auf und ab. Michael interessierte sein eigener Sprung gar nicht mehr, als er als letztes im ersten Durchgang an der Reihe war, da er den Gesamtweltcup sowieso schon gewonnen hatte.

 

Er gab sogar mit Absicht nicht sein bestes, da er wollte, dass Stefan Führender blieb, was er vor seinem Sprung sogar noch immer war. Michael wurde achter, was ihm total gleichgültig war, denn das erste was er tat war nach seinem Stefan zu suchen, der im Moment bei irgendeinen Interview sein musste.

 

Als er ihn dann endlich fand, grinsten sie sich breit entgegen, auch wenn er noch mitten im Interview war. Als Stefan dann endlich weg konnte, eilte er seinen Zimmerkollegen entgegen und stürzte überglücklich in seine Arme.

 

Sie freuten sich als ob Stefan bereits gewonnen hätte, auch wenn noch der zweite Durchgang folgen würde. Aber für den Blonden hatte sein Zimmerkollege bereits jetzt schon gewonnen. Auch wenn Michael nun ein nicht mehr so schlechtes Gefühl hatte, fiel es ihm dennoch schwer sich von den Kleinen zu trennen als er an der Reihe war.

 

„Du machst das schon, mein kleiner Mann. Wir sehen uns unten, als Sieger.“ Flüsterte der Blonde ihn zu. Es waren genau dieselben Worte wie damals in Bischofshofen. Michael wusste genau, dass sein bester Freund im Moment sehr aufgeregt und nervös war, aber er wusste auch, dass er schaffen könnte. Er war so viel stärker als diese dämliche Schanze.

 

Auch wenn die Gedanken des Älteren die ganze Zeit über bei seinem Zimmerkollegen waren, schaffte der Größere es doch irgendwie auf Platz eins zu landen, was ihm aber wieder ziemlich gleichgültig war. Sechs Springer kamen nach ihm, die alle mit seinem guten Sprung bei weitem nicht mithalten konnten, bis es soweit war. Bis Stefan an der Reihe war.

 

Michael stand mit seinen Teamkollegen bereits angespannt im Auslauf und wartete mit gedrückten Daumen und extrem nervös darauf den Kleinen fliegen zu sehen. Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben war der Blonde so ängstlich, emotional und aufgeregt gewesen wie in diesem Moment. Er war ein Nervenbündel, den man die Finger hätte abschneiden können und er hätte es nicht einmal bemerkt.

 

Die Menge um ihn herum tobte, er wusste dass Kameras auf ihn gerichtete waren, aber dies war ihm im Moment so egal. Stefan musste es einfach schaffen. Er durfte nicht zu gierig werden, denn ein Stürz hier und jetzt wäre das Schlimmste überhaupt, vor all diesen Menschen, vor ihren Familien. Michael hatte volles Vertrauen in seinen kleinen Freund, dennoch wollte er ihn einfach nur wohlbehalten in seinen Armen halten und ihm sagen wie sehr er ihn doch liebte.

 

Doch dann war es nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endlich so weit. Stefan nahm am Balken Platz, stellte sicher ob seine Bindung und sein Helm passten, bevor er nach unten sah und den Schanzentisch mit demselben starken, entschlossenen Blick wie im ersten Durchgang entgegen sah. Er hatte keine Angst mehr, nur den Wunsch zu gewinnen.

 

Michael hielt die Luft an in dem Moment als sich der Kleine abstieß und mit hoher Geschwindigkeit den Schanzentisch runter raste. So majestätisch und stark wie ein Adler stieg er in die Luft und wurde mit jedem Meter höher und höher. _Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich._ Diese drei Wörter wiederholte der Ältere die ganze Zeit über, während er seinen besten Freund mit bereits vor Sorge glasigen Augen beobachtete.

 

Stefan segelte hinunter als wäre hier nie etwas Schlimmes passiert, er lag in der Luft als würde er auf einer Wolke schweben. Die grüne Linie hatte er bereits locker übersprungen, als sein Flug lange danach endlich an Höhe verlor und der Kleine mit einen gestochenen Telemark endlich landete.

 

Michael konnte seinen Augen nicht glauben. Er stand komplett erstarrt da, nur die Tränen in seinen Augen glitzernden unter der wunderschönen Planica Sonne, während seine Teamkollegen neben ihm bereits jubelten und vor Begeisterung herum sprangen. Stefan selber konnte sein Glück noch gar nicht fassen, während er wie ein Engel in seinem weißen Anzug Michael entgegen kam.

 

Als sich der Kleine bewusst wurde, was soeben passiert war, riss er sich den Helm samt Skibrille vom Kopf und verbeugte sich während der Fahrt vor der Schanze. Nun hatte er es geschafft. Er hatte die Schanze und seine Angst überwunden. Er hatte sie besiegt. Es war vorbei.

 

Die Menge jubelte ihn zu, als Stefan ihnen für ihre Unterstützung dankend zuwinkte. Er sah noch einmal nach oben in den Himmel und dankte, wer auch immer ihn dort oben zuhörte dafür, dass alles gut gegangen war. Und danach suchten Stefans dunkle Augen nach seinem besten Freund, der immer noch erstarrt einfach so da stand und ihn anstarrte als wäre er nicht von dieser Welt.

 

Erst als der Kleine ihn mit hochgezogenen Schultern zulächelte, so als wüsste er nicht ganz genau wie er das soeben geschafft hatte, taute der Blonde aus seiner Erstarrung wieder auf und rannte ihn überwältigt entgegen. Tränen liefen ihm bereits über die Wangen, als er so schnell wie er konnte seinen besten Freund entgegen rannte.

 

Er rannte genauso schnell wie damals, als Stefan auf dem Eis lag, nur hatte er dieses Mal Freudentränen in den Augen. Und was dann passierte war nicht geplant, aber die Gefühle überkamen ihm einfach in diesen unvergesslichen Moment.

 

Denn als Michael Stefan endlich erreicht hatte und er ihn so überglücklich ansah, mit diesem breiten Grinsen und seinen vor Freudentränen überströmten Augen, konnte er einfach nicht anders als sein süßes Gesicht in seine Hände zu nehmen und ihn hier an Ort und Stelle, vor all diesen Leuten auf dem Mund zu küssen.

 

Da der Kleine überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet hatte, sah er ihn anfangs nur mit aufgerissenen Augen überrascht an und sein Mund war unter seiner Berührung erstarrt. Seine Lippen fühlten sich so kalt an, weshalb der Blonde sie einfach versuchte warm küsste, während im Hintergrund das berühmte Planica Lied spielte. Auch wenn dieser Kuss wahrscheinlich nicht einmal lang gedauert hatte, fühlte es sich dennoch an als wäre die Zeit und die Welt um sie herum stehen geblieben.

 

Stefan hatte aus Schock seinen Helm aus seiner Hand fallen gelassen und um auf seinen Skiern nicht umzufallen, hielt er sich an Michael fest. Als der Blonde dann von seinen Lippen abließ, lehnte er seine Stirn gegen die des Kleinen und als sich ihre Augen trafen, fingen sie beide zu kichern an.

 

„Hab ich dir schon jemals gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?“ Fragte Michael ihn außer Atem und kurz bevor der Kleine antworten konnte, wurden sie plötzlich von ihren Teamkollegen umkreist, sodass sie von den vielen neugierigen Kameras und Zuschauern etwas abgeschirmt waren.

 

„Ja, ich kann mich daran erinnern.“ Antwortete Stefan schließlich seinem Freund mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, bevor er seine Arme um seinen Hals warf und ihn erneut küsste. Nur dieses Mal mit geschlossenen Augen und willigen Lippen.

 

Nach mehreren schnellen und vor allem überglücklichen Küssen ließen die beiden besten Freunde dann doch wieder voneinander ab, da Stefan auch die restlichen Teamkollegen gratulieren wollten. Michael öffnete währenddessen die Bindung seines Zimmerkollegen und nahm das Fliegengewicht das er doch war dann einfach auf seine Schultern.

 

Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben war Michael so stolz auf den Kleinen gewesen, als er ihn wie der Held, der er für ihn auch war, auf seinen Schultern trug. Stefan hatte es sich so verdient nach allem. Niemanden vergönnte Michael diesen Sieg mehr als ihm. Überwältigt und voller Stolz sah er zu ihm nach oben und beobachtete wie er sich feiern ließ. Wie er es genoss und es in sich aufnahm, so dass er diesen Moment nie wieder vergessen würde.

 

Als dann auch einige Springer von den anderen Nationen zu ihnen geeilt kamen und den Braunhaarigen gratulierten, ließ Michael ihn wieder auf den Boden zurück. Als Stefan nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit dann wieder frei war, schloss Michael rasch den Abstand zwischen ihnen beiden und nahm den Kleinen noch einmal in die Arme.

 

„Ich bin so verdammt stolz auf dich, mein kleiner Mann. Auch wenn du mir heute den letzten Nerv gekostet hast. Ich bin so, so stolz auf dich.“ Erklärte ihn Michael unter Tränen. Auch Stefan vergoss einige Tränen der Erleichterung, als er seinen besten Freund für seine Unterstützung dankte.

 

Als Michael seinen Kopf von Stefans Schulter wieder zurückzog, um ihn in die Augen zu sehen, sagte er mit einen Lächeln auf den Lippen „Na komm, die ganzen neugierigen Interviewer warten sicher schon auf dich. Und ich befürchte ich bin da nicht ganz unschuldig dran.“

 

Die beiden besten Freunde fingen daraufhin zu kichern an, bevor sie Hand in Hand aus dem Auslauf marschierten. Der Blonde war froh, dass ihm Stefan seine Reaktion nicht übel nahm, aber er hatte sich in diesem Moment einfach nicht im Griff gehabt. Er war so voller Freude und Stolz, dass er einfach gar nicht anders konnte als ihn hier an Ort und Stelle vor allen Leuten zu küssen.

 

Und Michael sollte Recht behalten, denn die Interviewer stürzten sich beinahe auf Stefan, aber auch ihn selbst. Sie wollten stets beide bei den Interviews haben. Die lästigen Fragen störten die Freunde heute nicht, denn nichts und niemand konnte ihre gute Laune jetzt noch vermiesen.

 

Einige Interviewer sprachen den Kuss gar nicht an, nickten nur mit ihren Köpfen und einen Grinsen auf ihren Lippen nachdem das Interview beendet war, fast so als wollten sie damit sagen, dass sie es gut fanden und sich für sie freuten. Einige sprachen es aber auch ganz offen an, aber keiner äußerte sich irgendwie negativ zu diesem Thema. Aber im Vordergrund stand noch immer Stefans Sieg und vor allem was dies für den Kleinen bedeutete.

 

Nach den vielen Interviews wurden sie schon zur Siegerehrung geschoben und noch nie zuvor hatte sich Michael so sehr darauf gefreut. Als erstes stand die Ehrung des Tagessiegers am Programm und so wie die Sonne über ihren Köpfen strahlte, so strahlte der Blonde seinen jüngeren Freund voller Stolz an. Auch Stefan strahlte mit der Sonne um die Wette, während er den Moment in sich aufnahm und mit geschlossenen Augen ein paar Mal tief durchatmete. Michael himmelte ihn die ganze Zeit über an, er vergötterte seinen besten Freund.

 

Über die ganze Siegerehrung hinweg musste Stefan Freudentränen vergießen und auch Michael konnte sich die eine oder andere Träne nicht verkneifen. Da heute so viele Zuschauer wie schon lange nicht mehr für die Siegerehrung geblieben waren, konnten die beiden Zimmerkollegen ihre Familien nicht gleich ausfindig machen.

 

Als Michael aber dann die blauen und roten Fahnen ihrer Angehörigen entdeckt hatte, stupste er Stefan an und deutete in ihre Richtung. Die beiden Zimmerkollegen winkten ihren Familien anschließend zu, woraufhin sie mit lauten Geschrei und Gejubel antworteten.

 

Mindestens genauso laut waren ihre Teamkollegen, Trainer und der große Rest des Teams. Alle freuten sich riesig mit den beiden besten Freunden und brachten dies in aller Lautstärke zum Ausdruck.

 

Es war einfach traumhaft, alles an dem heutigen Tag war so wie es sich Michael nicht mal in seine kühnsten Träume gewagt hätte auszumalen. Und das allerwichtigste für ihn war, dass Stefan nun wieder überglücklich war. Er sein Comeback geschafft hatte und somit auch eine große Last von seinen Schultern gefallen war. Der Kleine lebte seinen großen Traum nun endlich wieder.

 

Im Anschluss folgte die Siegerehrung des Gewinners der kleinen und auch der großen Kristallkugel und beide Male stand Michael ganz oben. Auch für ihn ging heute ein Traum in Erfüllung, auch wenn er sich nie gedacht hatte, dass dies heuer passieren würde, nach all dem was geschehen war.

 

Er konnte seine Tränen einfach nur mehr freien Lauf lassen, als er die österreichische Bundeshymne heute nun bereits zum dritten Mal hörte. Stefan stand in der ersten Reihe neben ihren anderen Teamkollegen und sah voller Stolz mit Tränen in den Augen zu seinen besten Freund hinauf. Nie würden die beiden diesen Tag vergessen.

 

Nach der Siegerehrung und nachdem so viele Michael und auch Stefan gratuliert hatten, konnten sie endlich zu ihren Familien. Sie waren bereits mit Sehnsucht von ihnen erwartet worden, als sie in ihre Arme stürzten und sich aus tiefsten Herzen gratulieren ließen. Stefan und Alexander zogen Michael ein wenig wegen seines Liebesgeständnis auf, aber natürlich wusste der Blonde, dass sie es nicht böse meinten, sondern genauso stolz auf ihn waren wie alle anderen, auch deswegen.

 

Nach weiteren Interviews, zahlreichen Fotos und noch mehr Gratulationen kamen die beiden Zimmerkollegen endlich in ihr Hotel zurück um sich für das anschließende Essen und die große Siegesfeier frisch zu machen. In der Sekunde als Stefan die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, kam Michael zu ihn gestürmt, drehte seinen kleinen, zierlichen Körper so rasch um und presste ihn gegen die geschlossene Tür, dass der Jüngere erst gar nicht wusste wie ihm geschah.

 

Erst etwas erschrocken, dann aber auch verwirrt sah er zu seinen besten Freund nach oben, als ihm dieser erklärte „Du bist mir noch einen Kuss vom vorigen Jahr schuldig, kleiner Mann.“ Ohne sich dagegen zu wehren, schenkte ihm der Kleine einen süßen aber auch leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

 

Ihnen war beide bewusst, dass im Moment leider nicht Zeit für mehr war, aber dies würden sie später auf alle Fälle noch nachholen. Sie gingen stattdessen rasch zusammen duschen, da nicht mehr so viel Zeit war und schlüpften anschließend in ansehnliche Kleidung und marschierte dann Hand in Hand in die Lobby runter, wo das ganze Team und auch ihre Familien bereits auf sie warteten.

 

Das Essen war genau das richtige nach dem heutigen Tag und die perfekte Unterlage für das noch kommende. Sie feierten bis in den Morgen hinein und als die beiden besten Freunde dann ziemlich betrunken in ihr Zimmer stolperten begann die eigentliche Party erst.

 

Sie wachten erst am nächsten Tag weit nach Mittag auf, aber das war nach gestern auch bitter notwendig gewesen. Sie reisten zusammen mit ihren Familien aus Slowenien ab und bereits am nächsten Tag schnappten sie sich ihre vor Tagen bereits fertig gepackten Koffer und stiegen in den Flieger auf den Weg in die Malediven.

 

Ihre Handys ignorierten sie die meiste Zeit über, benutzten diese nur um sich bei ihren Familien und Freunden zu melden, Fotos zu schießen oder Musik zu hören, denn sie wollten einfach nur entspannen und keine blöden Kommentare über ihre Beziehung lesen. Denn sie wussten von Anfang an, dass es diese geben würde und auch bereits gab. Aber darüber wollten sie jetzt nicht einmal nachdenken.

 

Den Beiden war sich natürlich von Anfang bewusst gewesen, dass nicht alle mit ihrer Beziehung einverstanden sein würden, aber die meisten waren es und die die es nicht waren versuchten sie zu ignorieren. Auf der Siegesfeier hatten mehr als nur ein paar gemeint, dass sie eigentlich die ganze Zeit über schon gedacht haben, dass sie bereits schon seit langem ein Paar waren, weshalb sie nun mehr darüber überrascht waren, dass es erst jetzt ab den Kuss offiziell war.

 

Es war einfach nur eine unglaubliche Zeit hier im Paradies. Die ersten paar Tage taten sie einfach nichts. Lagen nur faul am Strand oder am Pool, tranken einen Cocktail nach dem anderen und versuchten sich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen.

 

Es war auch angenehm, da sie hier keiner erkannte und sie einfach sie selbst sein konnten. Natürlich hielten sie sich zurück, da sie nicht unangenehm auffallen wollten, aber auch wenn es ganz nett war ihre Beziehung geheim zu halten, war es dennoch noch viel schöner offen Händchen zu halten, sich zu berühren und zu küssen.

 

Natürlich waren sie nicht die ganzen zwei Wochen nur faul, sie unternahmen auch viel zusammen, da dies ganz einfach nicht ihre Art war. Die beiden besten Freunde machten Ausflüge zusammen, erkundeten mit einem Mietauto das Land und sie machten auch etwas Sport, da sie ohne ganz einfach nicht konnten.

 

Sie erlebten viel, vor allem an dem Tag als sie einfach quer durchs Land fuhren. Sie einfach bei einer Kreuzung in irgendeine Richtung abbogen, in die es sich einfach richtig anfühlte. Sie hatten kein Ziel, wollten einfach nur neue Orte zusammen entdecken. Und den fanden sie zum Schluss auch.

 

Ein einsamer, verlassender Sandstrand. Niemand war zu sehen und außer dem Meeresrauschen auch nichts zu hören. Es war ein wunderbarer Nachmittag, aber auch wenn sie alleine hier draußen zu sein schienen ließen sie ihre Hände bei sich. Die meiste Zeit über versuchten die beiden besten Freunde zumindest dies.

 

Es war nicht immer einfach, die Versuchung beinahe zu groß, aber ihr schöner Ausflug hatte leider ein früheres Ende als gewollt, wenn es am späten Nachmittag plötzlich wie aus Kübeln zu schütten begann. Die Sonne hatte noch nicht einmal ihre Körper nach dem letzten Bad im Meer getrocknet, da wurden Michael und Stefan schon wieder klatschnass.

 

Schnell packten die beiden Zimmergenossen all ihre Sachen zusammen und flüchteten in ihr Mietauto. Michael konnte unmöglich bei diesem Regen fahren, weshalb sie abwarten mussten, bis das Wetter wieder besser werden würde. Aber sie hatten da schon eine Idee wie sie sich die Zeit vertreiben konnten.

 

Die beiden wussten nicht, ob es illegal gewesen wäre auf den Malediven am Strand Sex zu haben, aber sie wussten, dass niemand etwas sagen würde, wenn sie Sex in ihrem Mietauto haben würden. Außerdem, da es noch immer wie aus Kübeln schüttete, konnte sie niemand sehen.

 

Und auch wenn sie nicht am Strand Sex hatten, war der Sand dennoch überall, als Michael am Rücksitz über Stefan herfiel. Ihre Körper hatten noch sie viel Sonne und Hitze in sich gespeichert, dass die Scheiben des Mietautos bei ihrer Tätigkeit anliefen.

 

Es hatte auch noch nicht zu regnen aufgehörte, als Michael beinahe auf Stefans Körper kollabierte, nachdem sie nun beide befriedigt waren. Sie lagen so eine ganze Weile, hörten den Regentropfen zu wie sie auf das Autodach platschten und auch auf ihrer Stirn bildeten sich kleine Schweißtropfen.

 

Stefan, natürlich war er es, der diese Idee hatte, meinte, dass sie sich draußen im Regen etwas abkühlen könnten. Da Michael wirklich kurz davor war durch die Hitze verrückt zu werden, willigte er rasch zu der Idee des Jüngeren ein und nachdem sie sich schnell ihre Badehosen wieder übergezogen hatten, sprangen sie nach draußen und tanzten im Regen.

 

Der Blonde wusste noch wie er Stefan einmal an sich gedrückt hatte und lange im Regen küsste, einfach nur unendlich dankbar und froh darüber diesen Moment mit ihm gemeinsam erleben zu dürfen. Ohne ihn wäre sein Leben wirklich nur halb so schön.

 

Nachdem es dann endlich aufgehört hatte zu regnen, fuhren die beiden zu ihrer Anlage zurück. Das Dach des Cabrios hatten sie wieder entfernt, um die langsam abkühlende Luft gegen ihre noch immer erhitzte Haut zu fühlen. Es war bereits dunkel, als Michael mit dem Auto endlich zur Auffahrt ihres Hotels einbog.

 

Der Kleine neben ihm war schon vor einigen Kilometern eingenickt und schlummert neben ihm vor sich hin. Selbst als der Ältere das Auto bereits geparkt hatte, wurde er nicht wach. Liebevoll küsste Michael sanft Stefans Lippen, bevor er ihn zuflüsterte, dass sie da waren und falls er nicht bald seine Augen öffnen würde er ihn durch das halbe Hotel rauf zu ihrem Zimmer tragen musste.

 

Bei dem Gedanken fing Stefan zu grinsen an, auch wenn er weiterhin so tat als ob er noch immer schlafen würde. Michael küsste seine weichen Lippen noch ein paar Mal, der Jüngere erwiderte seine Küsse zwar, bewegte sich aber noch immer keinen Millimeter. „Du weißt ich werde es tun, Kleiner.“ Warnte ihn der Blonde, bevor er ihn liebevoll kitzelte.

 

Es war in der Mitte ihrer zweiten Urlaubswoche, wenn Stefan eine Idee hatte. Natürlich würde er dies nur mit Michaels Einverständnis tun, aber er wollte so gerne ein Foto von ihnen beiden auf Instagram posten, damit alle sehen konnten wie glücklich ihn der Ältere doch machte und wie stolz er war ihn als Freund zu haben. Der Gedanke gefiel auch dem Blonden, weshalb sie sich etwas überlegten.

 

An diesem Abend zum Sonnenuntergang platzierten sie ihre Kamera am Meer und stellten den Selbstauslöser ein, sodass sie ein Foto von ihnen beiden machen konnten wo sie Hand in Hand im Sand standen und sich gegenseitig so verliebt wie sie doch waren ansahen. Es waren nur ihre Umrisse zu sehen, nicht mehr, aber dennoch konnte man sie beide erkennen.

 

Michael und Stefan posteten dieses Foto gleichzeitig auf ihren Account und schrieben darunter nichts weiter als ein dunkelrotes Herz. Danach sahen sie für einige Zeit nicht mehr auf ihre Handys, bis sie nach dem Essen auf ihren Balkon saßen und neugierig wurden. Sie wollten nicht die negativen Kommentare mancher lesen, aber sie freuten sich auf die positiven.

 

Und sie mussten feststellen, dass es mehr nette als böse Kommentare gab und wenn auch immer jemand etwas nicht so nettes unter eines ihrer beiden Bilder schrieb, wurde derjenige gleich von ihren Teamkollegen oder Michaels Brüdern zurecht gewiesen. Denn diese tobten sich mit liebgemeinten Kommentaren nur so aus. Es kostete den beiden besten Freunde einen Lacher nach dem anderen bei jeden ihrer Kommentare und sie waren wirklich sehr dankbar für ihre Unterstützung.

 

Als Michael und Stefan so aufs ruhige Meer hinaus sahen, mussten sie leider feststellen, dass ihnen hier im Paradies nur noch ein paar Tage blieben, bevor es wieder nach Hause ging. Wie gern würden sie noch länger hier bleiben, hier wo sie keiner kannte und sie nichts von all dem Medienrummel zu Hause mitbekamen. Aber ganz egal was noch kommen würde, sie würden es gemeinsam schaffen und nicht aufgeben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Leute, wir haben es fast geschafft :)
> 
> Es folgt nur noch ein einziges Kapitel, dann ist mein Baby hier zu Ende.
> 
> Was sagt ihr zu diesem Kapitel? :) Ich muss schon sagen, es war eines meiner Lieblingskapitel :D


	56. Chapter 56

_Stefans Sicht_

 

Michael und Stefan hätten sich keinen besseren Zeitpunkt für ihren Urlaub aussuchen können als direkt nach dem letzten Wettkampf in Planica. Denn wie sie sich schon geahnt hatten war das Internet, Fernsehen und die Zeitungen voll von ihnen. Größtenteils berichteten die Medien aber nicht nur von ihren Siegen und Triumphen, sondern auch über ihr Outing und darüber dass die beiden Skispringer nun ein offizielles Paar waren. Doch bis die beiden Zimmerkollegen wieder aus den Malediven zurück waren, hatte sich die ganze Sache schon wieder ein wenig beruhigt.

 

Die beiden besten Freunde waren keine zwei Tage von ihrem Urlaub zurück, als sie auch schon den nächsten Schritt wagten. Sie packten die wenigen verbliebenen Sachen aus Stefans altem Zimmer zusammen, auch wenn nicht mehr sehr viel übrig war, da er doch eigentlich schon mehr oder weniger bei seinem Zimmerkollegen gewohnt hatte, und brachten sie in Michaels Wohnung, die nun auch offiziell seine war.

 

Stefan freute sich sehr und war den Blonden auch unendlich dankbar, wenn dieser Platz für seine Sachen schuf und er es überhaupt wollte, dass er zu ihm zog. Sogar machte Michael neben seinen Trophäen Platz für Stefans. Denn der Braunhaarige wusste sehr wohl, dass das Zusammenleben mit ihm nicht immer ganz einfach war, aber er würde sich bemühen, sehr sogar.

 

Stefan wusste, dass er beim Schlafen immer sehr viel Platz brauchte und Michael sehr oft die Decke in der Nacht wegnahm, aber der Ältere nahm es mit Humor und einfach auch als Ausrede sich deshalb noch näher an ihn heran zu kuscheln. Der Blonde machte ganz einfach immer das Beste aus jeder Situation.

 

Michael meinte sogar, dass er vor hatte eine Badewanne für den Kleinen zu kaufen, da er ganz genau wusste wie gern er doch ein Bad nahm und da leider nur eine Dusche in der Wohnung war, konnte er nicht mehr stundenlangen in der Wanne relaxen. Stefan war gerührt über die Fürsorge seines Freundes, meinte aber, dass dies nicht notwendig war. Er würde es einfach noch mehr genießen, wenn sie einmal in einem Hotel eine Badewanne hätten, da er seinen Freund nicht noch mehr Umstände machen wollte.

 

Zum Glück war Michaels Wohnung groß genug für sie beide, aber dennoch meinte der Ältere, dass sie sich irgendwann einmal ein Haus im Grünen nahe den Alpen bauen würden. Bei dem Wort _bauen_ , sah ihn Stefan damals überrascht an und fragte nach.

Der Blonde meinte, dass wenn sie in ein Haus ziehen würden, dann nur in eines das sie auch selbst gebaut haben und zwar so wie sie wollten.

 

Mit einem riesigen Fenster wie damals im Hotel wo sie dann die Alpen sehen können, einer großen Badewanne in der sie sogar zu zweit Platz haben werden und auch jede Menge Platz für mindestens zwei Hunde und drei Katzen. Aber dies alles ging natürlich erst, wenn sie nicht mehr aktiv Skispringen würden, da sie die meiste Zeit über doch gar nicht zu Hause waren und wer würde sich dann um ihre Haustiere kümmern.

 

Stefan mochte den Gedanken mit den Blonden gemeinsam ein Haus zu bauen und auch wenn Skispringen ihrer beider Leidenschaft war, gefiel ihm der Gedanken auf Michael, nach seiner Arbeit als Skisprungtrainer für Kinder, zusammen mit ihren Katzen und Hunden zu warten. Es war sein Traum nach seiner aktiven Skisprungkariere den jungen Nachwuchsspringern zu helfen und zu fördern.

 

Der Ältere würde manches Mal für Tage weg sein, da sein Traum war später einmal Pilot zu werden. Aber das Wiedersehen würde dann umso schöner werden und sie würden die Tage zu zweit deshalb umso mehr genießen. Außerdem würde Stefan Michael manchmal auf seinen Flügen begleiten und sie würden jede Nacht in einer anderen Stadt verbringen.

 

Stefan gefielen diese Gedanken wirklich, aber dies war noch in ferner Zukunft, denn jetzt wollten sich die beiden erst einmal voll und ganz auf das hier und jetzt konzentrieren. Auf ihre Karriere im Skispringen. Auch wenn der Kleine jedes Mal wenn sie darüber sprachen scherzte, dass Michael doch bereits alles was es zu gewinnen gab in einer Saison erledigt hatte.

 

Aber sie werden die nächsten Jahre mit Sicherheit noch hier in ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung bleiben und da sich Stefan bei Michael ziemlich wohl fühlte, störte ihm dies auch gar nicht. Auch wenn ihm der Gedanke ein Haus mit seinem besten Freund gemeinsam zu besitzen und mindestens fünf Haustiere zu haben schon sehr gefiel.

 

Dem Jüngeren war bewusst und er erinnerte sich selbst auch mehrmals täglich daran, welches Glück er doch mit Michael hatte. Er war so unendlich dankbar ihn zu haben und dass er sich so liebevoll und rührend um ihn kümmerte. Der Braunhaarige fühlte sich in seiner Gegenwart so wohl und akzeptiert wie sonst nirgends.

 

Der Kleine hätte es nicht besser treffen können, da ihn der Blonde nach Strich und Faden verwöhnte und vergötterte. Michael hatte ihm zu seinem Geburtstag einen Kurzurlaub auf einer Almhütte mitten im nirgendwo geschenkt, wo sie im Juli vor dem Beginn des Sommergrandprix noch einmal ein paar Tage entspannen wollten.

 

Michael wusste ganz genau wie gern sein bester Freund die Berge, die Natur und die Stille mochte. Die beiden kannten sich so gut. Und Anfang Juli hielt der Größere dann sein Versprechen und die beiden verbrachten ein paar unvergessliche Tage auf einer Almhütte.

 

Jeden Tag unternahmen sie etwas anderes. Sie gingen klettern, machten Wanderungen, fuhren mit ihren Mountainbikes durch das Gelände, sie probierten sogar zusammen das Paragleiten aus und heute waren sie ganz oben auf einem See nachdem sie total verschwitzt nach mehreren Stunden Wanderung dort oben endlich ankamen und kühlten sich in dem kaltem Wasser des Bergsees ab.

 

Sie zelteten sogar eine Nacht, auch wenn ihre Hütte noch immer in Sichtweite war. Aber es war eine wunderschöne Nacht, die die beiden in dem kleinen Zelt verbrachten. Michael liebte ihn diese Nacht nicht nur einmal und als es nach den Liebesakten im Zelt zu heiß wurde, legten sie sich nach draußen in die Wiese und beobachteten die Sterne. Solange bis sie wieder nicht voneinander ablassen konnten und der Blonde ihn schließlich an der Hand nahm und wieder ins Zelt führte.

 

Stefan wusste ganz genau, dass Michael lieber am Meer wäre als irgendwo in den Alpen. Auch wenn er die Berge genauso liebte und genoss wie sein Zimmerkollege, verbrachte er seinen Urlaub doch lieber im heißen Süden. Weshalb der Braunhaarige noch dankbarer darüber war, dass der Blonde dies alles hier mit ihm zusammen unternahm.

 

Aber dennoch konnte der Jüngere erleichtert feststellen, dass es seinen besten Freund hier oben auch sehr gefiel. Erst gestern Abend, sie wollten nach den Abendessen eigentlich gerade gemeinsam duschen gehen, wenn Stefan vorschlug, dass sie doch in dem Teich ein paar Kilometer von ihrer Hütte entfernt ‚duschen‘ gehen könnten.

 

Michael war sofort begeistert von diese Idee und nachdem sie schnell ein paar Handtücher in ihre Rucksäcke gepackt hatten, eilten sie auch schon nach draußen zu ihren Mountainbikes. Keine zwanzig Minuten später kamen sie bereits an den verlassenen Naturteich an.

 

Auf dem alten Holzsteg zogen sich die beiden jungen Männer bis auf ihre Boxershorts aus und ließen ihre Kleidung achtlos herumliegen, als sie näher an das Ende des Stegs traten. „Weißt du, ich hab da noch so eine Idee.“ Erzählte der Jüngere seinen Freund mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

 

Und noch bevor Michael fragen konnte was diese Idee war, schlüpfte Stefan aus seiner Boxershorts heraus, nahm etwas Anlauf und tauchte beinahe elegant in das erfrischende Wasser ein. Sein Herz schlug wie wild bei der Kälte und er konnte gar nicht anders als geschockt schnell durch seinen Mund zu atmen, als er wieder an der Wasseroberfläche ankam.

 

Rasch drehte er sich im Wasser, um seinen besten Freund ebenfalls nackt am Holzsteg zu sehen. Beinahe etwas enttäuscht war er, als Michael noch immer mit seiner Boxershorts bekleidet zu ihm hinab sah. Seine Arme waren vor seiner Brust verschränkt, während er ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte. „Was ist? Wo bleibst du?“ Fragte der Braunhaarige ihn.

 

„Du und deine Ideen. Was ist wenn uns jemand sieht?“ Michael ließ seine langen Arme nun wieder an seiner Seite runter hängen und schoss einen imaginären Stein vor seinen Füßen davon. „Jetzt sei doch nicht so verklemmt, Michi. Hier ist doch weit und breit niemand.“ Der Ältere hatte nie ein Problem damit gehabt sich nackt vor ihn zu zeigen, von Anfang an nicht, aber dass andere ihn so sehen könnten war ihm sichtlich unangenehm. Aber sie waren doch wirklich alleine hier. Ganz alleine.

 

Nach mehreren weiteren Sekunden, in der Michael über die Konsequenten nachdachte, sagte er schließlich „Na gut, aber nur weil es bald dunkel wird.“ Der Ältere hatte Recht, sie mussten sich beeilen. Nicht dass sie sich am nach Hause Weg noch die Füße brechen würden.

 

Mit einem vorfreudigen Lächeln auf den Lippen, beobachtete Stefan wie der Blonde aus seinen Shorts heraus schlüpfte und dann noch um einiges graziöser als er zuvor ins Wasser sprang. Wenige Meter neben ihm tauchte Michael wieder auf und er hatte denselben Gesichtsausdruck wie er vorhin.

 

Die beiden besten Freund schwammen einige Runden im dem erfrischenden Gewässer, bis ihre Körper sich ungewollt, oder vielleicht auch nicht, immer näher kamen. Zum Schluss hängte Stefan wie ein kleiner Affe auf Michael. Seine Beine hatte er um die Hüfte des Älteren geschlungen, der Braunhaarige hielt sich mit seinen Armen bei seinem Nacken fest und ihre Körpermittelpunkte pressten aneinander.

 

Irgendwie schaffte der Blonde es sie beide über Wasser zu halten, während sie sich wild und voller Leidenschaft küssten und die Sonne hinter ihnen unterging. Es war nicht das kalte Wasser, sondern die heißen Berührungen des anderen, die eine Gänsehaut auf ihren Körpern hinterließen. Erregt stöhnten sie und beide konnte es nicht mehr abwarten auch noch die letzten Millimeter an Distanz zu ihren Körper zu schließen.

 

Die Sonne war gerade hinter den Bergen verschwunden, als die beiden besten Freunde in Richtung Ufer schwammen und Hand in Hand aus dem Wasser hinaus stiegen. Da Stefan wie immer schneller kalt als Michael war, rannte er vorne weg um die Handtücher aus ihren Rucksäcken zu holen.

 

Mit bereits einem eingehüllt, kam Michael zu dem Braunhaarigen zurück und reichte ihm das Zweite. Nachdem Stefan sich sein eigenes rüber geschlungen hatte, nahm der Größere ihn in die Arme um ihn aufzuwärmen. Liebevoll küsste der Ältere seine nassen, dunklen Haare, während der Kleine in seinen Armen zitterte.

 

„Schon gut, Kleiner.“ Flüsterte Michael zu ihm hinab, bevor er Stefans Kopf anhob und sich ihre Lippen beinahe so nahe waren, dass sie sich berührten, doch bevor dies passierte, flüsterte er noch zu seinem besten Freund hinab „Ich sorg schon dafür, dass dir wieder warm wird.“

 

Langsam und voller Gefühl küsste der Blonden seinen kleinen Freund mit anfangs geschlossenen aber dann weit geöffneten Mund. Schnell fanden ihre Zungen zueinander und unter den aufleuchtenden Mond tanzten sie wild zusammen. Nach nur wenigen Minuten eng umschlugen und leidenschaftlich küssend, hörte Stefans Körper in den Armen des Älteren auf zu zittern.

 

Da Handtücher um ihre Schultern rutschten schließlich unbemerkt von ihnen runter und Michael hörte nie auf seinen jüngeren Freund zu küssen, als er diesen zu dem Weidenbaum ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt führte. Er presste ihn dort gegen den harten Baumstamm und seine noch härtere Erektion in Stefans Bauch.

 

Mit einer Hand gegen den Baum stützte Michael sich ab, während seine andere Hand zärtlich den perfekt durchtrainierten Körper seines Freundes erkundete. Immer lauter und lustvoller stöhnten sie die Namen des anderen in die Stille und als der Blonde plötzlich aus dem nichts Stefans steinharte Erektion griff, schrie dieser plötzlich ungewollt auf.

 

„Michi.“ Wimmerte er unkontrolliert, während der Blonde den Weg von seinem Hals zu seinen zierlichen Schultern küsste. Und im nächsten Moment schon wurde Stefan von dem Älteren schnell umgedreht, sodass nun sein süßer, kleiner Arsch gegen Michaels Mitte  presste.

 

Der Blonde hatte Stefans Hände mit einer seiner viel größeren Hand über seinen Kopf gegen den Baumstamm gedrückt, sodass sich der Kleine nicht einmal wehren konnte. Michael fuhr mit seinen Liebkosungen fort, die den Jüngeren mehr als nur gefielen, aber als der Größere dann begann bei seiner Öffnung herum zu spielen, riss sich Stefan nochmal zusammen und sagte entsetzt „Aber Michi, was ist wenn uns wer sieht?“

 

Verspielt biss der Blonde seinen kleinen Freund von hinten ins Ohr, knabberte etwas daran, bevor er ihn an seiner schwachen Stelle hinter seinem Ohr liebevoll küsste. Stefan schloss seine Augen für einen kurzen Moment bei dieser so gut tunenden Berührung. Schnell aber wurde er wieder herausgerissen, als der Ältere ihn zuflüsterte „Jetzt sei doch nicht so verklemmt, Kleiner.“

 

Erschrocken darüber, dass Michael das hier alles vielleicht nur tat da er dachte seinen Freund etwas beweisen zu müssen, drehte sich Stefan schnell in seinen Armen um, sodass er die lustvollen Augen seines besten Freundes sah. Auch wenn der Blonde ihn festgehalten hatte, wusste Stefan dennoch, dass wenn auch immer er nicht mehr wollte, der Ältere ihn auf der Stelle wieder los lassen würde.

 

„Michi, so war das vorhin nicht gemeint.“ Versuchte Stefan ihm zu erklären. Er hatte damit vorher nicht sagen wollen, dass er langweilig war. Denn wenn jemand von den beiden immer blöde, leichtsinnige und manches Mal auch dumme Ideen hatte, dann war es der Jüngere. Michael war viel zu klug, erwachsener und nachdenklich um solche Ideen haben zu können.

 

Manche würden sagen, dass der Blonde nicht so sehr für Spaß zu haben war, aber dies stimmte so nicht. Denn Michael war genauso wie sein Freund Skispringer und das widersprach mehrfach den gesunden Menschenverstand.

 

Stefan wusste, wieviel Spaß man mit dem Älteren haben konnte und er war gleichzeitig auch heil froh, dass sein Freund nicht so war wie er selbst. Michael sagte immer, dass zumindest einer von ihnen beiden auf ihn aufpassen musste. Der Blonde hatte ihm aber auch schon oft gestanden, dass er froh war jemanden lebendigen, lebenslustigen und quirligen Freund wie Stefan zu haben.

 

Denn Michal hatte manches Mal das Gefühl in seinem Leben etwas zu verpassen, wenn der Kleine ihn nicht ab und an daran erinnern würde auch Spaß zu haben und einfach mal nicht an die Konsequenzen zu denken. So in diesem Moment.

 

Der Blonde sah noch immer zu seinem jüngeren Freund hinab und seine Augen glitzerten vor Lust mit den Sternen über ihren Köpfen um die Wette. Nun war es sowieso schon dunkel und sie mussten sich nun auch nicht mehr beeilen vor der Dunkelheit nach Hause zu kommen. Nun hatten sie alle Zeit der Welt.

 

„Ich weiß, Kleiner. Ich weiß.“ Ließ er Stefan wissen, der aber noch immer nicht ganz davon überzeugt war. „Wir müssen das hier nicht tun.“ Anstelle einer Antwort bekam der Braunhaarige vorerst ein süßes Lächeln von dem Älteren, bevor dieser ihn zuflüsterte „Ich will dich aber so sehr. Hier und jetzt. Ich will deine Schreie in die Nacht hinein hören, ich will in deinen süßen Arsch rein und dich gegen den Baum hier nehmen. Und selbst wenn uns jemand sehen oder hören könnte, ist mir das jetzt im Moment mehr als nur egal. Ich will dich, Kleiner.“

 

Stefan willigte ohne Worte ein, stattdessen drückte er seine Lippen gegen die des Blonden. Noch heute tat ihm der Rücken weh, wenn er nur daran dachte, wie Michael ihn anhob, vorsichtig aber dennoch schnell in ihm eindrang und gegen den Baumstamm presste. Stefan konnte sich gar nicht erinnern, als der Blonde ihn plötzlich abgesetzt und umgedreht hatte, sodass er ihn nun von hinten nahm.

 

Das Gesicht des Jüngeren wurde gegen Michaels Hand gedrückt, damit er sich an der Rinde nicht weh tat und am nächsten Morgen Schürfwunden hatte. Auch wenn Michael ihn gerade sehr hart nahm, achtete er noch immer darauf, dass es den Kleinen in seinen Armen gut ging.

 

Und so wie es sich der Blonde zuvor gewünscht hatte, schrie, stöhnte und wimmerte Stefan in die Nacht ohne Hemmungen. Doch als ihre Lust fürs erste gestillt war, zog Michael den zierlichen Körper seines Freundes wieder an sich ran und vorsichtig führte er ihn ein paar Schritte weiter weg, um sich dort mit ihm gemeinsam im weichen Gras nieder zu lassen.

 

Nun war es wieder der liebvolle, zärtliche und sanfte Michael über Stefan, der mit ihm unter den Sternenhimmel Liebe machte. „Ich liebe dich, mein kleiner Mann. Ich liebe dich so sehr.“ Flüsterte der Blonde ihm immer und immer wieder zu. Auch Stefan konnte nicht aufhören diese Worte zu erwidern, bis sie zusammen in dieser warmen Sommernacht irgendwo mitten in den Alpen kamen.

 

Stefan erinnerte sich nur schwach daran, dass sie danach noch einzige Zeit nackt im Gras gelegen haben und die Sterne beobachtet haben. Da seine Sinne nach dem eben erlebte noch immer etwas benommen waren, konnte der Jüngere nicht sagen wie lange so dort so gelegen haben.

 

Michael stand dann schließlich auf, suchte ihre Handtücher in der Finsternis, half seinen kleinen Freund auf die Beine und wickelte ihn dann schließlich mit beiden Tüchern ein, da er ganz genau wusste wie schnell ihm immer kalt wurde. Der Blonde war auch derjenige der ihre Klamotten einsammelte und nachdem sie wieder vollkommen bekleidet waren, machten sie sich am Weg zurück.

 

Zum Glück war Michael so klug gewesen um noch eine Taschenlampe einzupacken, an etwas das Stefan nie gedacht hätte und er den Größeren für seine Klugheit und sein vorausschauendes Denken auch sehr bewunderte. Da es zu gefährlich war um zurück zu fahren, schoben sie ihre Fahrräder durch die Nacht. Am Weg zu ihrer Hütte lachten die beiden besten Freund viel, sie redeten über Gott und die Welt und sahen sich von Zeit zu Zeit auch einfach nur verträumt an.

 

Einmal blieb Michael sogar stehen, lehnte sein Rad gegen seinen eigenen Körper, um ihn küssen zu können. Sein Gesicht umrahmte er liebevoll mit seinen Händen, während er ihn unter den Sternenhimmel sanft küsste und zuflüsterte wie sehr er ihn doch liebte.

 

Dies alles war gestern gewesen und heute war leider bereits schon ihre letzte Nacht hier oben, als Stefan mitten in der Nacht plötzlich munter wurde und feststellen musste, dass Michael nicht mehr neben ihm lag.

 

Kurzzeitig bekam er Angst, da er nicht wusste wo er war oder was passiert war, aber er musste nicht lange nach ihm suchen, denn die Türe zu ihrem großen Balkon stand offen und der weiße Vorhang wehte im Wind in der Nacht. Neugierig stand der Braunhaarige auf und ging rüber zu der offenen Balkontür um vorsichtig den Vorhang beiseite zu schieben. Und da stand sein bester Freund.

 

Das Licht des Vollmondes strahlte auf ihn hinab, vermutlich konnte er deswegen auch nicht schlafen, da Michael in dieser Zeit immer ziemlich unruhig schlief. Der Größere lehnte sich gegen das Geländer und sah ins Tal hinunter. Um sie herum war alles dunkel, nur die Sterne und der Mond waren in dieser klaren Nacht zu sehen. Es war mucksmäuschenstill, nur die Grillen waren zu hören und eine sanfte Brise machte die Hitze vom Tag während der Nacht etwas erträglicher.

 

Worüber Michael wohl im Moment nachdachte, fragte sich der Kleinere. Hoffentlich hatte er keinen Albtraum gehabt oder er konnte nicht einschlafen, weil er wieder an früher denken musste. Auch wenn es besser geworden war, war es noch immer ein langer Weg zurück.

 

An manchen Tagen ging es dem Älteren seelisch nicht gut. An diesen Tagen dachte er zu viel nach und bekam sogar Panikattacken. Nur Stefan war dann in der Lage ihn zu beruhigen und an manchen Tagen brauchte sogar er eine halbe Ewigkeit dafür. Und an diesen Tagen hatte Michael bereits sogar schon panische Angst, wenn der Jüngere auch nur den Raum verließ und er nicht wusste, wann oder ob er wieder zurückkommen würde.

 

Der Größere folgte seinen besten Freund dann immer schnell und wenn Stefan seine Anwesenheit mitbekam, sich zu ihm umdrehte und fragte was los sei, konnte der Blonde ihn nur mit einem Schulterzucken antworten, während bereits Tränen in seinen Augen aufstiegen. Stefan verstand natürlich immer und nahm seinen Freund sofort fest in die Arme und ließ ihn nicht mehr los.

 

In manchen Nächten konnte Michael nicht schlafen und der Jüngere wurde dann meistens von seinen Tränen geweckt. Denn der Blonde hatte einfach die panische Angst ihn wieder zu verlieren. Dass er wieder sein Gedächtnis verlieren könnte und er wieder alleine sein würde. Diese Panik hatte sich erst in den letzten Wochen so intensiv entwickelt.

 

Patrick meinte, dass Michael deshalb diese Attacken nun durchlebte, weil die Saison zu Ende war und er nun wieder mehr Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte. Und auch wenn es den Jüngeren gut getan hatte wieder zurück nach Planica zu kehren, bewirkte es das genaue Gegenteil bei dem Größeren.

 

So viele Erinnerungen kamen wieder in ihm hoch und dadurch, dass er nun wieder mehr nachdachte entstanden diese Panikattacken. Stefan machte sich große Sorgen um seinen Freund, auch wenn Michael ihm versichert hatte, sich nie wieder selbst zu verletzten.

 

Dennoch fühlte der Kleinere sich nicht wohl, wenn er nicht in seiner Nähe war oder wenn er die Rasierklingen im Schrank im Badezimmer sah. So nah und griffbereit. Michael müsste nur wieder eine dieser Attacken bekommen, diese eine Stimme hören, während er alleine war und vielleicht würde er es dann wieder versuchen.

 

Doch er blieb stark und das machte den Jüngeren unheimlich stolz. Es war manchmal schwierig, für sie beide, aber sie würde das alles in den Griff bekommen. Auch mit der Hilfe von Patrick, der ihnen beiden sehr half ihr Trauma endgültig zu bewältigen.

 

Auch Stefan wachte manchmal noch immer schreiend mitten in der Nacht auf, da er wieder von seinem Sturz geträumt hatte. Michael versuchte ihn immer rasch zu beruhigen, während er weinend und zitternd in seinen Armen lag. Manchmal ging es den Kleineren aber auch körperlich nicht so wie er wollte und er hatte große Schmerzen.

 

Stefan musste zugeben, dass auch er nicht gerne darüber nach dachte was alles noch hätte passieren können, da es ihm einfach Angst machte. Es ging ihm dabei weniger um sich selbst, sondern um seinen besten Freund. Hätte er ihn damals nur ein paar Tage später darauf angesprochen, wäre es vielleicht schon zu spät gewesen.

 

Michael hatte ihm erzählt und er hatte es auch damals selbst auf seinem Arm gesehen, dass er sich selbst mit einer Rasierklinge verletzt hatte, nur um endlich wieder etwas anderes als diesen unerträglichen Schmerz zu fühlen. Er wäre beinahe durchgedreht, daran zerbrochen. Er konnte nicht mehr schlafen, nichts mehr essen und an nichts anderes mehr denken. Er konnte auch mit niemanden darüber sprechen, was für ihn eines der Schlimmsten Dinge in dieser Zeit war.

 

Stefan hatte ihn lange so beobachtet, aber auch er wusste damals nicht, genauso wie alle anderen, was mit ihm los war. Er wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte, aber was es war wusste er nicht. Er hätte ihn damals öfters fragen müssen, solange auf ihn einreden müssen bis er damit raus gerückt wäre. Es war seine Schuld, dass Michael so lange hat leiden müssen.

 

Vor seinem inneren Auge sah der Braunhaarige den Älteren weinend, total aufgelöst, vor ihm sitzend mit aufgeschlitzten Armen und Beinen. Aus manchen Wunden tropfte sogar noch Blut und er zitterte am ganzen Körper.

 

So stellte er sich seinen Freund damals vor, als er sich selbst verletzt hatte. Und auch wenn Stefan ihn unbedingt helfen wollte, hätte er ihn nicht helfen können, da er sich noch immer vor ihm verschlossen hätte und Stefan einfach zu blind gewesen war um es selbst zu sehen. Oder was wäre wenn Michael Trost in Alkohol oder Drogen gefunden hätte oder noch schlimmer, wenn er sich komplett aufgegeben hätte?

 

Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, denn lange hätte der Blonde dies nicht mehr so ausgehalten, das hatte er ihm selbst erzählt. Tränen stiegen in Stefans Augen auf, wenn er nur daran dachte. Er hatte doch die ganze Zeit über dieses starke Gefühl in sich gespürt, welches er einfach nicht benennen konnte. Er hätte es viel früher erkennen müssen, dann hätte er seinen besten Freund einiges an Schmerzen ersparen können.

 

Stefan erinnerte sich noch heute mit einer Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper, wie er vor ein paar Wochen nach Hause kam und Michael nicht finden konnte. Obwohl sein Auto unten in der Einfahrt stand, meldete sich der Blonde nicht, als der Jüngere die Wohnung betrat und er ihn nicht wie sonst auch immer mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen entgegen kam. Der Kleinere hatte nicht einmal mit dem Gedanken gespielt nachzusehen, ob er doch zu Hause ist, denn er war in der Annahme, dass er laufen war und bald wieder zurückkommen würde.

 

Doch als er nach ein paar Minuten ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer betrat und den Größeren weinend in der Ecke zusammengekauert sitzen sah, erschrak er heftig und noch im selben Moment wusste er was los war.

 

„Michi. Oh mein Gott. Was ist passiert?“ Er kniete sich rasch gegenüber von ihm auf den Boden und ohne dass er es gewollte hatte, schweifte sein Blick sofort runter zu seinen Unterarmen. Aber da der Ältere einen Pullover trug, konnte er nicht sagen, ob er sich wieder selbst verletzt hatte oder nicht.

 

Der Blonde starrte noch immer ins Leere, sein ganzer Körper zitterte und bebte, was es ihm unmöglich machte seinen besten Freund zu antworten. „Komm her. Alles wird wieder gut, mein Liebling. Das wird schon wieder.“ Versuchte Stefan ihn zu beruhigen, als er sich neben ihn gegen die Wand lehnte und ihn vorsichtig in die Arme nahm.

 

Michael wehrte sich nicht, er schien dankbar über seine Nähe zu sein, auch wenn er sie im Augenblick noch nicht erwiderte. So saßen die beiden besten Freunde eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis der Braunhaarige zu ihm hinab flüsterte „Willst du mir erzählen was passiert ist?“

 

Es dauerte noch einmal ein paar Minuten, bis Michael endlich genug Kraft hatte, auch wenn sich seine Stimme noch immer sehr schwach anhörte „Ich habe mich geirrt. Ich dachte es wäre schon halb fünf. Du hast gesagt du bist um vier wieder zu Hause, aber du warst noch nicht da. Ich hab versucht dich anzurufen, aber ich habe dich nicht erreicht. Ich habe geglaubt, dir ist etwas passiert. Ich habe gedacht, dass ich dich wieder verloren habe, dich nie wieder sehen werde.“

 

Stefan hasste sich selbst so sehr, dass er gestern Abend vergessen hatte sein Handy aufzuladen, weshalb sein Akku unter der Therapie leer wurde. Er hasste sich selbst so unbeschreiblich viel deswegen, denn hätte er abgehoben würde es Michael nun nicht so schlecht gehen.

 

„Es tut mir leid, Spotzl. Mein dämlicher Akku war leer. Wenn ich das nur gewusst hätte. Es tut mir so leid.“ Entschuldigte sich der Jüngere aufrichtig bei seinem besten Freund, aber alle Entschuldigungen halfen nun nichts mehr. Es war zu spät. Michael blieb die nächsten Minuten wieder stumm, doch Stefan konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halte, musste es einfach fragen, als er vorsichtig sagte „Hast du.. hast du dich wieder.. hast du wieder auf diese Stimme gehört und dir selbst wehgetan?“

 

Schnell, schneller als der Jüngere es erwartete hatte reagierte der Blonde in seinen Armen, als er sich nach einer halben Ewigkeit wieder aufrichtete und ihn in die Augen sah. Ehrlich schüttelte der Ältere seinen Kopf, was nun Stefans Dämme brach.

 

„Wieso weinst du jetzt, Kleiner?“ Wollte der Größere überrascht von ihm wissen. „Weil ich so unheimlich stolz auf dich bin, Michi.“ Erklärte er ihm überwältigt. „Aber.. wieso? Ich bin doch so schwach, hab allem nachgegeben und sitze hier wie ein Häufchen Elend.“

 

Liebevoll nahm Stefan sein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und erzählte ihm stolz „Nein, Michi. Du bist nicht schwach. Du bist stark. So viel stärker als du eigentlich denkst. Du hast nicht nachgegeben, sondern wiederstanden. Und du bist kein Häufchen Elend, du bist mein Mann, den ich so sehr bewundere und liebe, bei allem was er tut. Wir zwei, wir bekommen das schon hin. Es wird von Tag zu Tag besser. Du wirst es bald selber sehen, Spotzl, denn ich sehe es schon seit einer ganzen Weile.“

 

An diesem Nachmittag kümmerte sich Stefan ganz besonders um den Älteren. Er wusste, er konnte das heute passierte nicht mehr gut machen, aber er wollte es zumindest versuchen. Und vor allem versprach er nicht nur Michael sondern auch sich selbst, dass so etwas nie wieder passieren wird.

 

Auch die vielen Male, an denen Stefan nach Hause kam und der Ältere beinahe wie besessen und ewig lange trainierte, wurden weniger. Der Braunhaarige wusste ganz genau warum sein Freund dies tat. Um seine Gedanken aus dem Kopf zu bekommen.

 

Die ersten paar Mal ließ er ihn einfach in Ruhe, solange bis selbst Michael nicht mehr konnte und er ihn in der Dusche beinahe halten musste, damit er nicht vor Überanstrengung umkippte. Erst als der Ältere schlief, fand er seinen Frieden und auch Stefan konnte dann erst wieder durchatmen.

 

Doch an einem Tag war es so extrem, dass Stefan es einfach nicht mehr mitansehen konnte und sich vor Michael auf den Boden kniete und ihn beinahe anflehte aufzuhören. Die beiden waren diesen Morgen zusammen laufen gegangen und seitdem hatte der Blonde nicht mehr aufgehört seinen Körper zu Höchstleistungen zu zwingen.

 

Es war bereits zehn Uhr abends, Michael hatte nur kurz zweimal eine Pause gemacht und Stefan machte sich mittlerweile schon große Sorgen um seinen Freund. Es war ein Wunder, dass er noch nicht zusammengekippt war, auch wenn sein hochrotes Gesicht ihm auch sagte, dass er schon kurz davor war.

 

„Michi, hey.“ Sagte Stefan in einer ruhigen Tonlage, doch der Ältere hörte nicht mit seinen sit-ups auf. Erst als er Michaels Gesicht zwischen seine Hände nahm und etwas lauter sagte „Schau mich an, Michi. Nur mich.“ gab ihm der Ältere seine Aufmerksamkeit.

 

Der Jüngere wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte seinen Freund klar zu machen, dass er aufhören musste, da das vielen trainieren nicht mehr gut für ihn war. Deshalb versuchte er es stattdessen mit etwas anderem. „Lass es an mir aus, Liebling. Nicht immer an dir selbst.“

 

Verwirrt und außer Atem sah ihn der Ältere an, da er nicht verstand. „Ich mein, Sex ist doch auch irgendwie Sport. Und ich hätte dann auch etwas von deiner überschüssigen Energie.“ Mit einen schelmischen Grinsen lächelte der Kleinere ihn an und bevor er es sich versehen konnte, lag er bereits am Fußboden mit dem Älteren über ihn und seine Lippen wurden bereits von Michael bearbeitet.

 

Er nahm ihn gleich hier wo sie waren, ohne Vorspiel, ohne Gleitgel. So schnell war Stefan noch nie seine Kleidung losgeworden und im nächsten Moment lag er bereits mit gespreizten Beine unter seinen besten Freund, der ihn nur wenigen Augenblicke später gab wonach er gefragt hatte. Der Jüngere war mehr als nur überrascht darüber gewesen, wie viel Energie Michael noch in sich hatte, sogar nachdem er den ganzen Tag über trainiert hatte.

 

Aber es half, nicht nur um die Bedürfnisse des Jüngeren zu stillen, da er wegen Michaels Trainigsanfällen immer weniger seinen Zucker bekam, sondern es beruhigte auch den Blonden, so widersprüchlich es sich auch anhörte. Denn nachdem er seine Ladung in den Kleinen gespritzt hatte, war er der sanfte Michael wie sonst auch immer und er war mit seinem Körper wieder im Einklang.

 

Deshalb versuchte Stefan ihn so oft wie möglich zu verführen, wenn der Ältere Mal wieder versuchte sich das Gehirn aus dem Kopf zu trainieren. Es war immer harter und grober Sex den sie dann hatten, aber Stefan dachte nicht einmal in Traum daran sich zu beschweren.

 

Wie sehr er auch seinen liebenswerten und fürsorglichen Michael liebte, so sehr liebte er auch den groben und beherrschenden Michael. Und auch wenn Stefan an manchen Tagen danach wund war und ihm alles wehtat, war er heil froh, wenn Michael neben ihm friedlich und im Einklang mit sich selbst endlich eingeschlafen war.

 

Das war es wert und Stefan würde damit auch nicht aufhören. Vielleicht würde er ihn eines Tages so weit bringen, dass er diese Anfälle gar nicht mehr bekam, sondern einfach nur Sex haben könnten. Und wirklich, es wurde von Tag zu Tag besser.

 

Auch wenn er noch immer Tränen in den Augen hatte, musste Stefan gleichzeitig lächeln als er seinen besten Freund weiterhin beobachtete. Er war so dankbar ihn zu haben, so unendlich dankbar.

  
Denn Michael hätte alles für ihn aufgegeben, hatte bereits schon so vieles weggesteckt und zurück gelassen, nur damit er glücklich sein konnte. Es zeigte ihm die unendliche Liebe, die der Größere für ihn empfand und welche jedes Mal eine Gänsehaut auf seinen gesamten Körper auslöste.

 

So einen Menschen wie Michael gab es nur einmal und Stefan war so stolz sagen zu können, dass dieser einzigartige Mensch sein bester Freund war und er es nicht fassen konnte, dass er ihn liebte. Er hatte ihn doch eigentlich gar nicht verdient, aber dennoch hatte er sich für ihn entschieden und sich entschlossen ihm zu liebe alles aufzugeben.

 

Stefan hatte ihn doch gar nicht verdient. Michael hatte sich für ihn sogar selbst verletzt. Der Blonde hätte ihn auch von Anfang an einfach die Wahrheit sagen können, zu seinem eigenen besten. Aber er schwieg um ihn zu beschützen, damit sein bester Freund glücklich sein konnte. Er tat das alles nur für ihn.

 

Nirgendwo auf der Welt würde er so jemanden wie ihn mehr finden, weshalb der Braunhaarige noch dankbarer war und sein Glück gar nicht fassen konnte. Denn ohne Michael würde es ihm heute nicht so gut gehen, wie es ihm eben ging. Da war er sich sicher und jeden Tag bewusst. Ohne ihn hätte er es vermutlich nicht geschafft.

 

So viel Unterstützung wie er von seinem besten Freund bekam war unmöglich jemals zurück zu geben. Vermutlich hätte er das Springen aufgegeben, bevor er überhaupt nochmal auf einen Balken Platz genommen hätte. Stefan hätte auch nie das Fliegen in Planica gewonnen, wenn Michael nicht gewesen wäre.

 

Der Ältere gab ihm so viel Kraft und Vertrauen in sich selbst, dass er sich manchmal so fühlte als wären sie beide unbesiegbar. Er hatte ihn so viel zu verdanken. Stefan hatte ihn sein Leben zu verdanken.

 

Michael hatte auch so unendlich viel Geduld mit ihm, denn bis heute konnte sich Stefan leider immer noch nicht an alles erinnern. Aber manches Mal schossen ihm Bilder durch den Kopf und er hörte Gesprächsfetzen in seinen Kopf. Dabei schien er jedes Mal denselben Gesichtsausdruck zu haben, denn Michael wusste in diesem Moment immer sofort, dass der Kleine sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern glaubte.

 

Der Jüngere erzählte ihm dann immer was er gesehen oder gehört hatte und der Blonde half ihm immer geduldig die Puzzleteile zusammen zu setzten oder erklärte ihm, wenn er etwas falsch verstanden hatte. Michael hatte immer, wenn sich Stefan an etwas erinnerte, dieses Lächeln auf den Lippen.

 

Es muss für den Größeren so schrecklich gewesen sein damals. Stefan konnte es sich nicht einmal vorstellen, wie er sich gefühlt haben muss und auch jetzt manches Mal noch. Wenn er könnte würde er die Zeit zurück drehen, denn er wollte sich auch so gerne wieder an alles erinnern.

 

Bis heute konnte er sich nicht an ihren allerersten Kuss erinnern, ein paar Bilder aus ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht sind ihm geblieben, genauso wie von seinem ersten Sieg in Oberstdorf und seinem großen Tourneesieg in Bischofshofen. Schon mehr konnte er sich an ihre zweite gemeinsame Nacht erinnern, aber es waren immer nur wenige Sekunden.

 

Er konnte sich an ein paar Worte ihres Gesprächs erinnern, als Michael ihn gefragt hatte ob er sein fester Freund werden möchte. Stefan erinnerte sich auch ein wenig, wie er sich damals gefühlt hatte, als sie das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten, auch als er ihn damals zum ersten Mal seine Liebe gestanden hatte.

 

Aber woran er sich leider ganz genau erinnern konnte war der so besorgte Gesichtsausdrucks von Michael, als er nach seinem Sturz zu ihm geeilt kam. Dazwischen konnte er sich leider nur an Kleinigkeiten erinnern. Der Jüngere hasste sich oft selbst dafür, dass diese Momente einfach so weg waren und vermutlich nie wieder kommen würden.

 

Aber die beiden besten Freunde schafften jeden Tag neue Erinnerungen und unvergessliche Momente, welche den Schmerz der Vergangenheit vertrieben.

 

Stefan beobachtete den Älteren noch immer friedlich. Der Braunhaarige fragte sich vermutlich zum tausenste Mal warum Michael sich damals für ihn entschieden hatte und er es sogar noch ein zweites Mal getan hatte. Er verstand es manchmal nicht, denn in Stefans Augen war der Blonde der Inbegriff von Perfektion und Schönheit.

 

Michael hätte jemand besseren als ihn verdient. Jemanden der mit seinem Aussehen hätte mithalten können, auch wenn dies für den Jüngeren unmöglich schien, denn niemand war so wunderschön wie sein Michael. Er war neidisch auf die Größe seines besten Freundes und auf sein makelloses Aussehen. Stefan war so verdammt stolz ihn seinen festen Freund nennen zu können, weshalb er es auch jeden erzählte und das oft sogar mehrmals.

 

Er war verliebt in seine langen, starken Beine, genauso in die hellblonden, feinen Härchen auf seinen Beinen und Unterarmen. Seine Frisur sah immer perfekt aus. Egal wann, egal wo. Sogar nachdem er einen Helm oder eine Mütze abnahm. Sogar am Morgen sah Michael immer toll aus, fast so als ob er sich kurz vorher erst die Haare gemacht hätte.

 

Darüber dass er selbst einfach perfekt und genau unter sein Kinn passte war für Stefan so als wäre dies der Grund warum er selbst so klein war. Fast so als wäre er gemacht dafür. Er liebte den Augenblick wenn Michael seine Arme um seinen zierlichen Körper schlang und ihn zu sich drückte.

 

Der Körperduft des Blonden war für ihn das beste Parfum auf der ganzen Welt, sein wunderschönes Lächeln ließ sein Herz jedes Mal Hochsprung üben und die vielen kleinen Muttermale in seinem so makellosen Gesicht waren nur noch eine Draufgabe.

 

Darüber dass noch niemand versucht hatte ihn Michael auszuspannen, war Stefan mehr als nur überrascht. Denn der Blonde war nicht nur vom Aussehen her perfekt, sondern hatte auch die liebevollste, positivste und natürlichste Art die der Jüngere je kennen lernen durfte.

 

Michael war so unendlich fürsorglich, hilfsbereit, freundlich, witzig, klug und einfühlsam, dass es der Jüngere manches Mal gar nicht fassen konnte, wenn er ihn in einem Interview hörte, er ihren Freunden half, bei seiner Familie war oder wenn sie zwei auch einfach nur alleine waren. Denn dies war einfach seine Art. Der Ältere verstellte sich nicht oder war falsch, er war einfach er und so wie er war war er für Stefan einfach nur perfekt.

 

Er könnte von ihn alles haben, von ihm alles bekommen, wenn er ihn nur fragen würde. Der Blonde würde alles für ihn tun. Michael Hayböck war der großartigste Mensch in Stefans Leben und bis heute wusste er nicht was er getan hatte, dass er es verdient hatte ihn kennen zu lernen.

 

Doch hier stand er. Vor seinem Augen im Mondlicht und beobachtete so verträumt die stille Nacht, wie Stefan ihn beobachtete. Der Jüngere musste an gestern Nacht denken, als es am späten Abend zu regnen begann und ein heftiges Gewitter aufzog.

 

Er hatte Angst bekommen, das gab er ehrlich zu. Stefan hatte schon immer Angst vor Gewitter gehabt und hier oben in den Bergen waren die Gewitter noch heftiger, lauter und kräftiger als unten im Tal, also hatte er noch mehr Angst als üblich.

 

Natürlich wusste Michael über seine Angst Bescheid und er merkte auch ziemlich schnell, dass er heute noch mehr hatte als sonst. Deshalb versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen, auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise. Er tat es sogar so gut, dass Stefan das Gewitter das draußen vor ihrer Hütte war, komplett vergaß.

 

Gestern Nacht machten sie Liebe, ließen sich Zeit und genossen das hier und jetzt einfach. Natürlich war es auch oft toll, wenn sie es schnell machten, sich einfach das nahmen was sie gerade brauchten und das meistens auch etwas wild, aber wenn sie einmal die Gelegenheit hatten, dann spielte die Zeit keine Rolle.

 

Denn sie wussten beiden, dass in wenigen Wochen der Sommergrandprix beginnt und ehe sie es sich versehen auch die neue Saison und dann würde nicht mehr so viel Zeit und Gelegenheit für solche Zweisamkeit wie gestern übrig sein.

 

Stefan gab zu, dass er die ersten paar Mal sehr nervös und aufgeregt war, aber Michael war so behutsam, vorsichtig und liebevoll, dass er seine Angst schnell ablegte. Der Blonde wusste ganz genau was ihm gefiel und was er wollte. Der Jüngere musste sich vor ihm nicht verstellen, konnte ganz er selbst sein ohne sich wegen irgendetwas zu schämen oder er sich verstellen musste. Denn es waren nur sie beide und das für immer.

 

Für immer. Stefan wusste schon jetzt, dass sie beide irgendwann einmal heiraten werden. Sie haben schon öfters darüber gesprochen, davon geträumt. Michael meinte, dass er ihn gerne den Antrag machen würde. Der Jüngere hatte zwar dazu eingestimmt, aber falls es ihm einmal überkommen sollte, dann würde er ihn einfach fragen. Er würde seinen besten Freund heiraten.

 

Aber dafür war noch Zeit und alleine der Gedanke, dass sein Freund ja sagen würde, brachte eine Gänsehaut auf seinen ganzen Körper und Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Sie würden für immer zusammen bleiben, nichts und niemand würde sie jemals trennen können.

 

Seit einer halben Ewigkeit stand Stefan nun schon im Türrahmen und beobachtete seinen besten Freund, bis er sich schließlich abstieß und langsam zu ihm rüber ging. Michael konnte in der Stille leicht die Schritte des Kleinen hören, worauf hin er über seine Schultern zurück blickte und Stefan zu ihm rüber kommen sah.

 

„Hey, kleiner Mann. Hab ich dich aufgeweckt? Tut mir leid, ich komm gleich wieder rein.“ Sagte Michael sanft, während sich auch der Jüngere gegen das Geländer lehnte. Stefan nickte, dennoch fragte er etwas besorgt „Was machst du hier draußen mitten in der Nacht?“

 

Der Blonde sah ihn für einen Augenblick stumm an und als er dann erkannte, dass der Kleine sich Sorgen um ihn machte, lächelte er ihn aufmuntern an, nahm ihn liebevoll in die Arme und flüsterte zu ihm hinab „Keine Angst, mein Kleiner. Es geht mir gut. Sehr sogar. Ich bin so glücklich dich zu haben.“

 

Michaels Augen funkelten und auch sein Lächeln ließ den Jüngeren wissen, dass er es ernst meinte und es ihm wirklich gut ging. Dankbar und erleichtert lächelte ihn nun auch der Kleine an. „Ich wollte eigentlich nur kurz raus gehen, mich ein bisschen abkühlen, aber dann hab ich gesehen wie wunderschön es heute Nacht hier draußen ist und naja.. Irgendwie habe ich dann die Zeit vergessen und bin einfach nur hier gestanden und hab die Nacht beobachtet.“

 

„Ich weiß, ich hab dich nämlich schon eine ganze Weile beobachtet, Spotzl.“ Erzählte ihm Stefan mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Michael drückte ihn nur noch näher an sich heran und mit einem überglücklichen Lächeln erklärte er ihn „Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich mich umgedreht und viel lieber dich angesehen. Du bist nämlich noch so viel atemberaubender und schöner als diese Nacht.“

 

Stefan wurde bei Michaels Komplimenten noch immer verlegen, auch wenn er sich eigentlich schon daran hätte gewöhnen müssen. So berührt wie er war, sah der Jüngere nach unten, bis der Blonde sein Kinn anhob und sich die beiden besten Freunde wieder in die Augen sahen.

 

Liebevoll umrahmte Michael mit seinen Händen das Gesicht des Kleinen, während er sanft mit seinen Daumen über seine zarten Wangen strich. „Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Du bist mein ein und alles.“ Flüsterte Michael zu ihm hinab.

 

Die Augen des Blonden funkelten mit den Sternen über ihren Köpfen um die Wette, wenn Stefan ihn ebenfalls zuflüsterte „Ich liebe dich auch, mein Mann. Bis zum Mond und wieder zurück.“

 

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen küsste der Ältere ihn voller Liebe, nachdem er seinen Zimmerkollegen für einige Augenblicke lange gemustert hatte, fast so als konnte er es manches Mal noch immer nicht glauben diese Worte von seinen Lippen zu hören.

 

Nach diesem langen, gefühlvollen Kuss, lächelte Michael den Kleinen noch einmal überglücklich an, bevor er ihn mit seinen Armen wieder näher heran zog. Nun beobachteten sie gemeinsam die friedliche Welt um sie herum, während der Blonde seinen besten Freund sanft in seinen Armen wiegte und liebevoll Stefans Stirn mit so viel Liebe küsste, dass der Jüngere sogar überwältigt seine Augen dabei schließen musste.

 

Gemeinsam beobachteten sie noch einige Zeit lang diese besondere Nacht. Denn sie war vor allem eines, _unvergesslich_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hier ist es - das letzte Kapitel.
> 
> Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen. Diese Geschichte hat mich für so lange Zeit begleitet. Über Wochen, sogar Monate hinweg. Und jetzt, jetzt ist es vorbei..
> 
> Aber ich habe es genossen jedes einzelne Wort zu schreiben, meine Gedanken nieder zu schreiben, meine Geschicht ein wenig lebendig werden zu lassen dadurch.
> 
> Ich danke jeden von euch der meine Geschichte gelesen hat, ganz gleich ob es nur ein paar Kapitel waren oder ihr es wirklich von Anfang bis zum Schluss durchgezogen habt ;)
> 
> Vielen, vielen Dank dafür!
> 
> Ich werde diese Zeit nie vergessen, diese Geschichte hier nie vergessen <3


End file.
